Destin
by EneeLamia
Summary: Edward n'est pas revenu après leur première rencontre. Bella n'arrive pas à l'oublier. De quoi sera fait le nouvel avenir qui s'ouvre devant eux ? Peuvent-ils échapper à leur destin ?
1. Prologue

_**Je me lance ! Je vous préviens c'est ma première fiction.**_

_**Le sujet de départ : Edward n'a pas eu le courage de revenir après sa première rencontre avec Bella. **_

_**Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Prologue**

_**POV Bella**_

Il était là, devant mes yeux, trois ans quasiment jour pour jour après notre seule et unique rencontre.

Pour la première fois depuis ce jour et même si j'en avais senti les prémices en revenant à Forks cet été, ma vie prenait tout son sens et se remettait enfin à s'écouler à une vitesse normale.

Les couleurs, les odeurs reprirent toute leur intensité. Pourtant je ne comprenais pas cette étrange sensation. Moi, Isabella Swan, 20 ans, j'avais l'impression à cette seconde de recommencer ma vie.

Je replongeais dans le passé. Tout ce qui s'était déroulé pendant ces trois dernières années trouvait tout à coup sa signification. Tous ces évènements tragiques allaient-ils s'expliquer ? Peut être n'échappait-on pas à son destin ?

* * *

_**Bon c'est court, je sais, je vais essayer de faire plus long après !**_

_**Ca vous tente la suite ou vous préférez retourner devant le 4327ème épisode des Feux de la Moule ? **_

_**Allez plouf je plonge dans l'océan des fictions, et peut être telle une bouteille à la mer, quelqu'un ouvrira mon histoire, la lira et me fera une toute petite review pour me dire si je dois continuer ou si je dois aller rejoindre ma bouteille au fin fond de l'océan...**_


	2. Nouveau départ

_**Je suis hyper émue, ma petite bouteille a été ramassée par Elo-didie, sachant qu'1 review = 1 suite, je te dispense du 4327ème épisode des Feux de la Moule et je publie la suite !**_

_**(kamoulox !Ah non, pardon je me trompe de jeu)**_

_**Je me relis mais s'il reste des fautes et si vous voyez des incohérences, n'hésitez pas. J'essaye d'être fidèle mais c'est pas toujours facile. Indulgence ? (avec les yeux du Chat Potté, ça marche toujours mieux !)**_

_**Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 1 : nouveau départ**

_**POV Bella**_

Tout avait commencé à mon retour à Forks, l'année de mes 17 ans, et plus précisément au mois de mars lors de mon premier jour au lycée.

_**Flashback trois ans plutôt**_

Il avait disparu.

Depuis ce jour en cours de biologie et après l'avoir croisé dans le bureau du secrétariat du lycée je ne l'avais jamais revu.

Et pourtant j'ai attendu son retour, espérant lui demander quel était son problème. Je n'avais plus que le souvenir de son visage magnifique et de son regard rempli de colère.

J'étais tentée d'aller voir ses frères et sœurs, mais pour leur demander quoi ?

_« J'ai été assise pendant une heure à côté de votre frère qui semble me détester au plus haut point et j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que je lui ai fait ! » _? Stupide, j'étais déjà assez gênée de ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de les observer à chaque fois que je les croisais, je n'allais pas me ridiculiser encore plus.

Un mois avait passé. J'avais failli plusieurs fois aller demander à Alice Cullen, la petite brune qui me paraissait être la plus avenante de la famille, des nouvelles de son frère mais sous quel prétexte ?

Elle me souriait toujours quand je la croisais et j'avais l'impression qu'elle aussi aurait aimé me parler.

Encore une fois je me suis bercée d'illusions. Deux jours après, les enfants de la famille Cullen quittaient définitivement le lycée de Forks, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit jamais échangée entre nous.

Mon père qui vouait une grande admiration pour le docteur Carlisle Cullen, me confia qu'il avait eu une proposition d'un très bon poste en Californie et que sa femme Esmée ne supportant plus le climat de l'État de Washington, la décision avait vite été prise de déménager.

_**POV Edward**_

J'avais fui en Alaska. Puis, j'étais rentré, résolu à affronter cette fille mystérieuse qui m'obsédait. Il fallait aussi que je rassure ma famille.

Mon retour au sein de mon clan avait été violent. La colère des uns, le soulagement teinté d'inquiétude des autres et, plus que tout, les visions d'Alice.

Mon avenir changeait sans cesse dans sa tête. Une seule chose était identique : mon retour au lycée. La suite, elle variait, de seconde en seconde. Je ne supportais pas de me voir m'abreuver de Bella, sans compter « les dommages collatéraux » dans certaines visions particulièrement horribles de ma sœur.

Le lundi matin j'étais décidé, après tout j'étais revenu pour affronter mes craintes et reprendre le dessus sur mon avenir. J'accompagnais mes frères et sœurs au lycée mais restais dans la voiture une fois arrivé.

Pendant toute le trajet, l'indécision des visions d'Alice et donc l'inconnu de ma réaction si je rencontrais à nouveau Bella eut raison de ma détermination à retourner en classe.

Après avoir entendu la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours, je m'assurais de ne pas croiser de retardataire et sortais du véhicule. J'allais à l'orée de la forêt qui bordait l'établissement. J'avais promis à ma famille d'écouter les bruits de couloir, pour vérifier que ma réaction face à Bella la semaine passée n'avait pas éveillée de doute chez elle. Et sii c'était le cas, s'était-elle confiée à d'autres élèves ?

Il fallait que je sois honnête avec moi-même, cet « espionnage » me donnait surtout un alibi pour rester dans les parages. Mes frères et sœurs savaient très bien que j'étais encore là. Ils percevaient sans aucun doute ma présence. Sans oublier ma chère Alice qui devait suivre chacun de mes faits et gestes quelques secondes avant qu'ils n'aient réellement lieu.

Je passais donc la journée à observer Bella, de mes propres yeux quand elle était dehors ou dans la tête de ses camarades de classe quand elle était hors de ma vue. Je ne remarquais rien d'anormal concernant les pensées des élèves sur notre famille. Soit Bella n'avait rien remarqué dans mon attitude envers elle, soit elle gardait ça pour elle. Au vu de son caractère je penchais pour la deuxième solution.

J'avais la curieuse impression qu'elle m'avait manquée pendant la semaine écoulée. J'étais soulagé de la revoir. Je ne comprenais pas ce sentiment, je ne la connaissais même pas, elle n'était rien pour moi à part le plus excellent mets qu'il me serait possible de gouter si je m'y autorisais.

Elle n'avait évidemment pas changé depuis notre rencontre mais je devinais une certaine absence quand elle s'adressait aux autres. Ses yeux chocolat étaient remplis d'une insondable tristesse. Son esprit m'était toujours fermé.

Plus que jamais elle m'intriguait et me fascinait sans que je puisse expliquer pourquoi.

A la fin de la journée, alors qu'elle revenait vers le parking, elle passa à quelques mètres de moi. Elle ne pouvait pas me voir perché sur une branche basse d'un arbre dans la pénombre que m'offrait la forêt. Une bourrasque de vent amena son parfum exquis à mes narines. Immédiatement le venin coula dans ma bouche et le monstre en moi se réveilla.

Il calculait déjà comment l'attraper d'un mouvement invisible à l'œil humain. Il se voyait déjà courant à travers les bois, Bella dans les bras. Il se délectait du moment où il la déposerait tremblante de frayeur dans une clairière éloignée. Il résisterait juste le temps de la rassurer. Puis enfin, telle une proie longtemps convoitée, il plongerait ses dents dans la peau fine et blanche de son cou. Il la boirait jusqu'à la dernière goutte. S'enivrant de son goût encore plus délectable que son odeur. Il savait déjà que plus rien après n'aurait de saveur…

Un sifflement imperceptible à l'oreille humaine me sortit de mes pensées et me fis reprendre pied dans la réalité. Je compris que tout mon corps était tendu en position d'attaque.

J'enfonçais alors le monstre au plus profond de moi. Mais je n'avais plus qu'une seule solution pour le bien de Bella, pour mon bien et celui de ma famille : fuir.

Je fis un hochement de tête et murmurait un merci à l'attention d'Alice pour m'avoir sorti ma transe. Elle se trouvait à une cinquantaine de mètres sur le parking près de ma Volvo. Ses visions avaient dues être peuplées de tous les actes que le monstre en moi venait de planifier.

Je courrais vers la villa. Mon projet était de retrouver Esmée et Carlisle, qui ne travaillaient pas aujourd'hui, pour leur dire au revoir avant le retour de mes frères et sœurs. Je ne supporterais pas une minute de plus les visions d'Alice qui me voyait résister à Bella. Je savais que cet aspect de l'avenir n'était qu'une illusion de mon faible esprit. Il me fallait combattre la tentation de rester.

De toute façon ma sœur voyait à l'heure actuelle mes intentions et les partageait surement avec les autres. Nous aurions toujours le temps plus tard de nous revoir. Mais maintenant il fallait que je m'éloigne au plus vite de cette ville maudite sinon j'étais condamné définitivement aux enfers.

Mes parents m'avaient entendu arriver. Ils m'attendaient sur le perron de la villa.

- Edward me lança la douce voix d'Esmée.

- Comment a été ta journée, fils ? renchérit Carlisle.

- Je n'ai pas été au lycée. Je suis désolé mais je dois partir, définitivement cette fois. C'est pour notre bien à tous. Je ne peux pas résister. Je suis désolé de trahir ta confiance Carlisle, ma voix était rapide mais saccadée par la tension qui m'habitait.

- Tu ne l'a jamais trahi Edward, ce que tu fais maintenant prouve le contraire.

- Tu ne peux pas nous quitter Edward, réfléchis encore mon chéri.

J'étais sur à cet instant que si elle avait pu, Esmée aurait pleuré. Ça me déchirait le cœur mais n'entamait pas ma détermination. Ma décision était prise.

- Il faut que je parte immédiatement, nous nous reverrons bientôt. Je vous donnerai des nouvelles. J'ai besoin d'être seul pour le moment. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je … je vous aime.

Je pris alors Esmée dans mes bras, elle répondit en me serrant de toutes ses forces. Carlisle me tapa sur l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort.

- Nous respectons ta décision, fils, elle doit surement être la bonne pour toi à l'instant présent. Mais n'oublie jamais de te remettre en question. Le destin parfois est inéluctable.

Les paroles de Carlisle étaient toujours emplies de sagesse même si parfois elles étaient mystérieuses sur l'instant.

Je décidais que j'avais l'éternité pour réfléchir à ses propos et qu'il était temps pour moi de partir. J'entendais déjà au loin le moteur de ma Volvo qui ramenait mes frères et sœurs. J'avais encore assez d'avance pour qu'Alice ne me rattrape pas.

- Merci à vous de votre compréhension, dites au revoir de ma part à Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. Je vous appelle bientôt.

Je m'élançai alors dans l'obscurité de la forêt, allongeant ma foulée vers le Nord. M'échappant, pour garder la vie sauve d'une humaine et par la même occasion le peu d'humanité qu'il me restait.

* * *

_**C'est affreux ! Mais que va-t il se passer ?**_

_**Non ? Oui ?**_

_**Si vous voulez vous pouvez cliquer en bas.  
**_

_**Et si vous voulez pas et bien…. j'irais me cacher (dans les bois avec Edward, na !)**_


	3. La vie continue

_**Coucou**_

_**Je reviens de ma ballade en forêt avec Edward. Nous avons gambadé main dans la main en chantant « promenons nous dans les bois tant que les vampires n'y sont pas, si les vampires y étaient, ils nous suceraient » (je m'égard !)**_

_**Et que vois-je ? Des reviews pour réchauffer mes petits doigts afin qu'ils tapotent la suite (il est mignon tout plein Edward, mais il a les mains gelées !). **_

_**Un grand merci à vous et à celles qui m'ont mise en story alert. **_

_**Un peu de musique ? « 15 step », « Videotape » et « Reckoner » de l'album In Rainbows de Radiohead**_

_**On continue dans le Flashback, 3 ans c'est long, trop long ?**_

_**Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 2 : la vie continue …**

_**POV Bella**_

Depuis le départ des Cullen, une sensation étrange de manque me tenaillait comme si j'avais perdu des amis et même plus que ça.

Je rêvais souvent d'Edward, son visage revenait régulièrement dans mes pensées. Je me sentais idiote d'être hantée par une personne que je ne connaissais absolument pas et qui n'avait pas eu l'air de me porter dans son cœur lors de notre rencontre.

J'avais donc repris le cours de ma vie essayant d'oublier le passage de cette étrange famille dans mon existence.

A dire vrai, j'avais véritablement débuté ma vie à Forks à ce moment là, découvrant que mon obsession pour les Cullen m'avait gardé à distance du reste de mes semblables.

Je découvrais l'amitié simple et sincère d'Angela Weber. J'aimais beaucoup passer du temps avec elle, faire nos devoirs ensemble, cuisiner ou parler de nos lectures. Elle savait respecter mes silences et me comprenait souvent sans un mot.

Je remarquais également la passion dévorante que me vouait Mike Newton, l'intérêt que je suscitais chez Eric Yorkie et Tyler Crowley, l'apparente amitié de Jessica Stanley trop souvent remplacée par sa jalousie devant l'attitude de Mike à mon égard et la haine véritable mais inexpliquée de Lauren Mallory envers mon insignifiante personne.

L'attirance que je provoquais chez les garçons était une vraie nouveauté pour moi. A Phœnix ma vie sentimentale se résumait au néant. Il faut croire que dans ce trou paumé, la chaire fraiche excitait les hormones trop longtemps endormies de ces jeunes hommes fréquentant les mêmes visages depuis la maternelle.

Et puis pour être honnête on ne peut pas dire que mon effet sur le plus bel homme qu'il m'ait été permis de rencontrer ait été une réussite. Je n'étais donc qu'un éphémère nouveau jouet. J'attendais patiemment qu'ils se lassent de moi et repoussais chacune de leurs invitations.

L'ordinaire de ma vie de lycéenne fut rapidement bouleversé par un accident tragique. La mort allait pour la première fois, à ma connaissance, et non la dernière passer à deux pas de moi.

Après une énième journée maussade de cours, je me précipitais pour rentrer au plus vite et échapper à un de mes prétendants. Mes gestes trop rapides pour ma gaucherie légendaire me firent trébucher et mes clés de voitures tombèrent par terre. Je me relevais, ouvrais ma voiture et démarrais en trombe pour quitter ma place de parking.

A cet instant j'entendis un effroyable bruit de crissement de pneu. Dans mon rétroviseur je vis le van de Tyler Crowley traverser le parking en tête à queue et foncer à l'endroit ou quelques minutes auparavant je me débattais avec ma portière. Le van franchit ensuite le parapet et partie en tonneaux s'écraser sur un muret bordant la route en contrebas.

Un silence pesant figea le parking pendant quelques secondes puis la panique s'empara de tout le monde. Les uns appelant les secours, les autres se précipitant vers le véhicule accidenté.

J'étais pétrifiée. J'avais assisté à toute la scène au ralenti dans mon rétroviseur. Je ne quittais pas des yeux la place ou ma Chevrolet avait été garée et ou le van de Tyler avait disparu quelques secondes après.

Je réalisais que si j'avais trainé quelques minutes de plus, j'aurais été là entre ma portière et le van hors de contrôle.

La peur me glaçait le sang mélangée avec un sentiment de honte. Comment pouvais-je avoir de telles pensées égoïstes alors qu'un de mes camarades de classe était sans aucun doute grièvement blessé ?

Néanmoins je ne pouvais sortir de ma tête l'idée morbide que j'aurais dû être sur la trajectoire de cette voiture, que quelque chose aurait dû me retenir quelques minutes de plus devant cette portière et que je ne perdais rien pour attendre.

Le bruit des sirènes, l'arrivée de l'ambulance et de la voiture de patrouille de mon père me sortirent de ma torpeur. Je coupais mon moteur et retrouvais Angela et Ben Cheney qui se tenaient en retrait. Ce dernier soutenait mon amie un bras autour de son épaule.

Angela m'aperçut, elle sanglotait. Je les rejoignis sans un mot. La scène au dessous de nous était apocalyptique, le van de Tyler était sur le toit, le côté conducteur déformé, l'avant du véhicule semblait avoir diminué de moitié, des débris de verre, de tôle et de plastique jonchaient le sol. Autour c'était l'effervescence des secours et des badauds.

J'avais la nausée. Il fallait que je quitte cet endroit au plus vite. Je ne supportais pas d'être spectatrice de ce qui allait suivre. Je prétextais mon horreur de la vue du sang à Angela et Ben et retournait vers mon pick-up. De toute façon, je serais malheureusement aux premières loges pour la suite des évènements avec mon père.

Effectivement, Charlie me fit un compte rendu détaillé de l'accident et me rapporta les nouvelles de Tyler les jours suivants.

Une vitesse trop élevée avait été la cause de la perte de contrôle du véhicule. Les secours avaient mis une heure à désincarcérer Tyler de son van. Il fut transféré immédiatement à l'hôpital de Forks mais son état s'aggravant un hélicoptère vint le chercher pour l'emmener à Seattle. Après deux opérations et une semaine de coma, Tyler décéda d'hémorragies internes dues à ses blessures.

Son enterrement fut douloureux et d'une tristesse sans nom. Voir tous ces jeunes pleurer l'un des leurs était contre nature. J'étais bouleversée par la mort de Tyler mais aussi par l'idée que j'aurais dû être à sa place qui ne me quittait pas.

Je culpabilisais car ma voiture aurait pu ralentir sa chute et qui sait le sauver. Mais ça aurait voulu dire me trouver à sa place…

Je n'osais me confier à personne. J'avais trop honte d'être si égoïste.

A ce moment là je réalisais que ma vie se déroulait d'une façon parallèle à ce qu'elle aurait du être. Une étrange sensation qui ne me quitta plus. Comme si tous les évènements qui se succédaient devaient se dérouler mais d'une manière différente.

Je me demandais ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi.

Les beaux jours arrivèrent et je fus contrainte d'accepter une invitation de Mike pour une journée à la plage de la Push. La sortie avait souvent été repoussée faute de beau temps mais toute la bande avait envie de se changer les idées et je ne voulais pas faire les rabats joies.

C'était une journée très agréable, j'arrivai sans peine à laisser Jessica entre Mike et moi et j'observais en douce Angela qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de Ben.

J'étais bien, il faisait beau. Jacob et deux amis à lui nous avaient rejoints. J'étais étonnée de constater à quel point ça me faisait plaisir de le voir, ça ensoleillait encore plus ma journée.

Jacob était le fils du vieil ami de mon père, Billy Black. Ma Chevrolet offerte par mon père à mon arrivée n'était autre que celle de Billy remise en état par Jacob, excellent mécanicien.

Je l'avais rencontré lui et ses sœurs lors de ma prime enfance et de mes vacances chez mon père mais je n'avais pas de souvenir précis de lui. Je l'avais revu pour la première fois lorsque les Black nous avaient amené la Chevrolet. A mon arrivée à Forks, les rencontres entre Billy et Charlie se faisaient rares. Leur lien d'amitié paraissait distendu. J'avais une fois surpris une discussion très vive entre eux au sujet des Cullen, Billy leur en voulait pour je ne sais quelle raison tandis que mon père les défendait.

Mon esprit tordu avait remarqué un net rapprochement entre eux depuis le départ de cette fameuse famille, mais je ne voyais vraiment pas le lien entre cette dernière et Billy. Quoi qu'il en soit lui et son fils venaient plus régulièrement regarder des matchs avec mon père et la présence de Jacob m'était agréable et réconfortante.

Cependant, il n'avait de cesse de m'inviter chez lui et seul mon sentiment que son envie de passer du temps avec moi avait d'autres fondements que mon amitié me retenait de lui répondre favorablement.

Jacob me sortit de mes pensées en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Salut Bella !

- Salut Jacob, tu me suis ?

- Je te signale que tu es sur ma réserve, visage pâle !

- C'est vrai, ô grand chef, vous êtes mon hôte pour la journée !

- C'est un plaisir mademoiselle de vous accueillir sur mes terres.

Je lui décochais un grand sourire et levais mon visage vers le soleil. Pour une fois qu'il était là je voulais en profiter.

Soudain, un mot attira mon attention dans la conversation de mes voisins avec les deux amis de Jacob. Je ne savais pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là mais Lauren prononça le nom des Cullen de son ton méprisant dont elle seule avait le secret.

Instinctivement je reportais toute mon attention sur eux.

Le plus âgé des amis de Jacob lui répondit froidement

- De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus ici et leur départ a été une joie pour nous.

- C'est vrai que c'était des bêtes de foire, ils ne nous manquent pas non plus au lycée, bon débarras, ajouta Mike.

L'indien lui lança un sourire poli mais qui signifiait que la conversation sur ce sujet était terminée.

Une fois de plus toutes mes pensées se focalisaient sur eux, sur lui. Ma journée parfaite de jeune fille insouciante de 17 ans entourée de ses amis était terminée. Je décidais alors de savoir pourquoi l'ami de Jacob avait tenu de tel propos sur les Cullen.

J'entrainais Jacob avec moi prétextant une ballade au bord de l'eau. Je n'eus pas besoin de lui faire du charme longtemps pour qu'il me parle. Il me raconta alors une légende Quileute. Des Indiens descendants des loups et surtout une ancienne famille ennemie de sang froids plus connu par le commun des mortels sous le nom de vampires : les Cullen.

J'étais glacée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette légende me perturbait autant. Jacob s'aperçut de mon trouble.

- Tu sais ce ne sont que des légendes pour effrayer les jeunes squaws, ne me dit pas que tu me crois Bella ?

Je devais toujours être blanche comme un linge. Je tentais de me recomposer un visage convenable et lançais un rire qui me paru complètement faux.

- Jacob t'es vraiment un bon conteur, tu m'as filé la chaire de poule !

Mike choisit ce moment pour nous interrompre en nous invitant à rejoindre le reste du groupe. Pour une fois que j'étais heureuse qu'il m'adresse la parole. Ma conversation avec Jacob s'arrêta là et la journée se termina rapidement.

Une fois chez moi, le diner terminé, seule dans ma chambre je laissais mon imagination courir. La légende Quileute de Jacob me laissait dubitative. D'un côté elle me semblait complètement irréelle, d'un autre les Cullen m'avait paru tellement étrange, de part leur beauté presque surnaturelle, leur isolement par rapport aux autres élèves et surtout quand je repensais au regard qu'Edward Cullen lors de ce fameux cours de biologie, un frisson inexplicable me parcourait le dos.

Les jours suivants je réalisais que je n'arrivais pas à les oublier. Mon existence me paraissait aussi morne, fade et grise que le ciel Forks. Ils me manquaient de façon presque douloureuse.

Plus le temps passait et plus je me réveillais en pleine nuit en proie à de terrifiants cauchemars, ou seule une souffrance qui me tordait le ventre me restait comme souvenir. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Mes seules échappatoires à la mélancolie étaient l'amitié calme et apaisante d'Angela et l'amitié naissante et ensoleillée de Jacob.

Je me mis alors en tête de trouver une trace de leur courte présence au lycée. J'avais besoin de me prouver leur existence. Et puis soyons honnête, quitte à être obsédée autant avoir du matériel pour assouvir mes compulsions.

Je pris contact avec madame Cope, la secrétaire du lycée et prétendis vouloir faire une recherche dans les anciens annuaires des élèves de l'école. Elle ne posa pas de question et me laissa dans une salle attenante à son bureau en me montrant l'étagère qui contenait les annuaires. Elle repoussa la porte derrière elle pour aller répondre au téléphone.

J'entendais en bruit de fond sa conversation. L'annuaire de l'année dernière en mains, je m'installais à la table au milieu de la pièce. Je levais alors la tête sur les étagères autour de moi et aperçue à ma droite des dossiers suspendus contenant des noms que je supposais être ceux des élèves. Instinctivement je me levais et me dirigeais vers la lettre C.

Mes doigts glissaient sur la tranche des dossiers parcourant les noms jusqu'aux fameux Cullen Alice, Cullen Edward et Cullen Emmett. Mon cœur s'arrêta. Je tendis l'oreille, la secrétaire était toujours en pleine conversation.

Ne pouvant retenir mon geste je plongeais la main pour me saisir du dossier d'Alice. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais en faire. Je l'ouvris. Mon cœur battait maintenant la chamade. J'attribuais ça à la crainte de me faire surprendre. J'ouvrais le dossier et à ma grande surprise il ne contenait que des feuilles vierges. Je le rangeais et me saisis des deux autres dossiers puis de ceux de Jasper et Rosalie Hale. Leurs contenus étaient identiques : vides. J'étais déconcertée. Comment cela était-il possible ?

J'entendis alors les pas de la secrétaire qui revenait vers la pièce. Je remis en place le dernier dossier et me précipitais vers l'annuaire que j'avais laissé en plan.

- Alors Isabella, tu trouves ton bonheur ?

- Oui, oui, je consulte cet annuaire et je vous laisse tranquille.

Je n'osais pas relever la tête vers elle, car je savais que j'étais rouge de honte de ce que je venais de faire à son insu.

- Prends ton temps, viens me voir quand tu auras terminé.

- Merci madame Cope.

Je feuilletais alors rapidement l'annuaire, parcourant les visages sur les photos de classe. Ils n'étaient pas là. Seuls leurs noms apparaissaient dans la liste des élèves.

Je refermais l'annuaire avec un soupir de frustration. Qu'espérais-je après tout ? Avoir une photo souvenir à admirer chaque soir ? Dans quel but ? Pour me torturer un peu plus ?

Il fallait cependant que je vérifie une dernière chose. Je regardais dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et vis la secrétaire de dos devant son ordinateur. Je me dirigeais alors rapidement vers les dossiers des élèves. J'attrapais le mien. Il contenait tous les documents fournis depuis mon inscription.

Un carré vierge en haut du dossier cartonné attira mon attention. Il portait la mention « veuillez agrafer une photo ici » partiellement effacée. La photo qui devait y être collée avait été arrachée. Je me souvenais pourtant l'avoir remise et je revoyais encore la secrétaire avec mon dossier sur lequel trônait mon portrait le jour de mon arrivée. Je fouillais rapidement le dossier et l'étagère mais ne trouvais pas de trace de cette fichue photo. Elle avait dû se détacher lors de la manipulation du dossier.

Je décidais d'abandonner mes fouilles infructueuses avant de me faire remarquer. Je quittais la pièce.

- Excusez-moi madame Cope, j'ai terminé, je vous remercie.

- Pas de quoi, n'hésites pas si tu as besoin d'autres renseignements, tous les dossiers et archives récentes sont ici.

Je décidais d'assouvir ma curiosité.

- Merci mais j'ai ce qu'il me faut. Vous gardez tous les dossiers des élèves ? Ça doit vous faire une énorme quantité de papier.

- Non, nous gardons les dossiers pendant 5 ans puis nous les faisons archiver par une société. Il est rare que l'on nous demande de retourner dans les dossiers des anciens élèves et d'autant plus après ce délai.

- Il faut que je vous laisse. Mon père m'attend à la maison. Merci de votre gentillesse.

Je savais que l'évocation de mon père permettrait de lever tous les soupçons qu'elle aurait pu avoir sur mon étrange attitude et mon motif de recherche plus que douteux.

- Je t'en prie. Passe le bonjour au chef Swan de ma part !

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir.

Je rentrais chez moi pour trouver la maison vide. Je n'aimais pas mentir ni me servir de la profession de mon père. Mais parfois il fallait passer au dessus de ses principes.

Je m'attelais à préparer le repas. Mes gestes étaient machinales. Toute mon attention était focalisée sur ces étranges dossiers vierges. Comme si on avait voulu faire disparaitre leur contenu en leur laissant l'apparence de dossier complet. N'importe qui aurait marché dans la supercherie tant qu'il ne les ouvrait pas. Était-ce la secrétaire qui avait perdu les documents et qui avait monté ce stratagème espérant ne pas se faire prendre ? Ou alors quelqu'un les avait-il sciemment fait disparaître ? Mais à quelle fin ? Et pour cacher quoi ?

Je fus interrompu par le bruit de la voiture de Charlie. Je décidais d'oublier ce problème sans réponse. Après tout j'avais été punie de ma curiosité maladive.

_**POV Edward**_

J'errais dans les grandes étendues sauvages entre l'Alaska et le Canada. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps prostré. Je me nourrissais que quand mon corps ne pouvait plus résister à l'appel du sang des animaux qui passaient à proximité.

Je savais que je m'affaiblissais. Je n'étais pas en état de me battre contre un congénère agressif et, ce que je craignais encore plus, je ne pourrais sans doute pas résister à l'odeur du sang humain. Je comptais cependant sur mon pouvoir pour me prévenir de l'approche d'un être « vivant ». C'était fort peu probable dans des contrées aussi lointaines.

Je pensais trouver un soulagement dans le silence offert par mon éloignement de tout esprit humain. Effectivement c'était reposant. Mais le vide laissé était terrifiant, il laissait libre cours à mes pensées. Et toutes étaient tournée vers ce visage en forme de cœur, ses yeux chocolat, ses boucles brunes…

Je tapais du point dans un tronc d'arbre, provoquant un craquement sinistre qui se répercuta aux alentours. Les animaux avaient déjà fui juste par ma présence, je pouvais laisser libre cours à ma rage sans perturber la faune locale, mais ça ne servait à rien.

Je m'écroulais au sol, j'étais dans la même situation que lors de ma fuite en Alaska quelques semaines plutôt. J'aurais aimé pouvoir dormir à cet instant et même la mort aurait été une délivrance. Mais tout ça m'était hors d'atteinte depuis longtemps.

Dans un élan de faiblesse je plongeais ma main dans la poche intérieure de ma veste et en ressorti un petit carré de papier. C'était la seule chose que je m'étais permis de prendre avec moi.

Lors de ma journée d'observation au lycée. J'avais profité de la pause de midi pour accéder au dossier d'Isabella Swan. La secrétaire du lycée prenait son déjeuner avec l'infirmière dans le bureau de cette dernière. Elle n'avait pas fermé les locaux car elle pouvait entendre les nouveaux arrivants. Je m'étais faufilé sans bruit et trop rapidement pour être vu jusqu'à la salle des dossiers.

Au début, je voulais juste assouvir ma curiosité, voir si Bella avait quelque chose de spécial qui aurait expliqué mon attirance pour elle.

Une fois son dossier en main, j'avais été très mal à l'aise, ayant l'impression de violer son intimité. J'avais refermé le dossier et j'étais tombé nez à nez avec son portrait qui me souriait timidement. Sans réfléchir j'avais décollé le cliché, le glissant dans la poche de ma veste. La secrétaire penserait que la photo s'était détachée en manipulant le dossier. Je ressortis aussi vite et discrètement que j'étais entré pour regagner la forêt et continuer mon observation.

Je savais que mon geste avait été idiot. Qu'il était nécessaire que je coupe tout lien avec elle. Mais il avait fallu que j'ai cette photo, ça avait été un besoin viscéral.

Et j'étais là, stupide créature, au fond des bois, la photo de Bella dans ma main. Ce portrait ne lui rendait pas justice, mais je réalisais que la beauté naturelle de son visage me subjuguait. C'était d'autant plus facile de l'observer que son odeur ne me perturbait pas. Je détaillais ses lèvres charnues, ses grands yeux, son nez fin, ses pommettes rose et son teint de porcelaine. Un sourire béat s'étendait sur mes lèvres. J'avais vraiment un sérieux problème. La folie existait-elle chez les vampires ?

Je rangeais la photo, je savais au moins une chose : il fallait que je reste éloigné d'elle. Et même si elle ne quittait jamais mes pensées. Ce portrait resterait mon seul lien avec elle.

Je décidais alors de sortir de ma torpeur. Je n'avais pas donné signe de vie à ma famille depuis mon départ. Mon portable était éteins et de toute façon il n'aurait pas capté tant je m'étais éloigné de toute civilisation.

Je savais maintenant que je ne trouverais plus le repos de toute mon éternité. Même s'ils me rappelaient Forks, les seuls qui pouvaient m'aider à poursuivre ma morne existence étaient ma famille. Et je ne pouvais pas les abandonner, je savais qu'ils en souffraient.

Je passais quelques jours de plus à me nourrir pour reprendre des forces, puis me rapprochait d'une ville afin de les contacter.

Mon portable était saturé de messages. Je ne pris pas la peine de les lire ou de les écouter. Je savais qu'ils ne seraient qu'inquiétude et colère face à mon silence.

J'appelais le numéro de Carlisle. Je voulais discuter avec lui. Il était notre père mais surtout le chef de notre clan. C'était lui qui déciderait ou non de me rejoindre pour entamer une nouvelle vie loin de Forks.

- Edward.

Je percevais le soulagement dans sa voix.

- Carlisle, je suis désolé, il fallait que je réfléchisse. Je n'étais pas prêt avant.

- Nous étions inquiets mais Alice nous a rassurés quant à ta survie. Elle savait que tu appellerais.

- Ecoute, je ne peux pas revenir, il faut que nous discutions, je sais que c'est prématuré pour vous de quitter Forks, mais peut-être à la fin de l'année scolaire…

- Nous sommes prêts, m'interrompit Carlisle, Alice a enfin eu une vision claire de tes intentions ces derniers jours. Tes frères et sœurs ont quittés le lycée. J'ai donné ma démission à l'hôpital. Officiellement j'ai eu un pont d'or pour un poste en Californie avec le manque de soleil d'Esmée, tu te doutes que nous n'avons pas pu refuser !

- Ça va sans dire, ricanais-je.

- Nous sommes en train d'effacer les dernières traces de notre présence, nous fermons la villa et nous partons pour le Maine. Esmée avait acheté une maison près de Rockwood en prévision d'un futur déménagement.

Le Maine, totalement à l'est des États-Unis. Un état parsemé de denses forêts dont le climat n'a rien à envier à celui de Forks. C'était la solution idéale pour ma famille et mon problème avec l'état de Washington.

- C'est parfait, je vous remercie tous de faire ça pour moi. Je ne le mérite pas.

- Nous sommes une famille, donc solidaire. Mais si tu veux soulager ta conscience, la mauvaise humeur de certaines d'entre nous méritera toute ton attention pour te faire pardonner !

Alice et Rosalie, je savais que chacune pour leurs raisons allaient me le faire payer.

Alice et ses visions d'un avenir idéaliste pour moi à Forks, déçue que j'abandonne. Et Rosalie qui allait enfin finir le lycée et devrait recommencer dans un nouvel État. En effet, plus nous arrivions « jeunes » plus nous pouvions rester longtemps. Rosalie détestait ça mais elle détestait par dessus tout que je perturbe l'équilibre familiale. Surtout pour une simple humaine. J'étais résigné, elles seraient ma croix pour les prochaines années.

- J'aurais tout le temps de me confondre en excuses.

- Veux tu que l'on te prenne quelque part ?

- Non je préfère faire le chemin seul, je vous retrouverais là bas. Je crois qu'un moment supplémentaire de solitude ne sera pas de trop avant d'affronter mes sœurs.

- C'est peu dire, rit Carlisle. Prends soins de toi. A bientôt.

- A bientôt.

Je raccrochais. J'étais partagé entre le soulagement apporté par le nouveau foyer qui m'attendait et un puissant déchirement de m'éloigner définitivement de Forks.

Mais je m'étais fait la promesse de résister. Et j'allais la tenir grâce aux membres de ma seule et unique famille.

Je m'éloignais alors de la ville. Après ces quelques jours dans les bois, mes vêtements étaient sales et déchirés par endroit. J'allais donc rejoindre le Maine à pied en évitant de croiser la route des humains. Je pourrais me nourrir des animaux rencontrés pour terminer de retrouver mes forces. Une fois dans les parages de Rockwood, l'odeur et les pensées de mon clan me guideraient à bon port.

* * *

_**Le Maine n'a qu'à bien se tenir, les Vampires de Twilight sont dans la place ! Stephen King qui peut pas encadrer Stephenie Meyer en a des sueurs froides !**_

_**The "review this chapter" Button ?**_

_**Ok je sors !**_

_**Edward, Edward, attends moi ! Et laisse des écureuils à Emmett, sinon il est grognon quand il a pas ses amuse-gueules !**_


	4. mais pas sans heurts

_**Pfiouuu ! Me revoilà, j'ai un peu la gueule de bois. Je sais pas si vous connaissez les apéros écureuils avec la famille Cullen ? C'est sanglant c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. **_

_**Allez, si vous êtes sages je vous amènerais avec moi la prochaine fois !**_

_**Il va sans dire que Elo-didie et Yalala, nominées dans la catégorie « revieweuse la plus rapide de France », ont leurs passes VIP qui les attendent au chaud !**_

_**Et que vois-je dans mon rétroviseur ? Les reflets métallisés d'une Volvo grise, ah non encore mieux ce sont vos scintillantes reviews ! ca fait vraiment plaisir, merci, merci, merci.**_

_**Ah, Môssieur Edward me fait dire que maintenant il roule en 4x4 Volvo noir ! (vive le marketing…).**_

_**Flashback un jour, flashback toujours … On continue. La team Edward va m'en vouloir à la fin du POV Bella, mais on pouvait pas y échapper ! Vous verrez on se vengera plus tard (niarc, niarc…).**_

_**Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 3 : …mais pas sans heurts**

_**POV Bella**_

Nous nous rapprochions dangereusement du bal de fin d'année. Evènement hautement infréquentable pour une maladroite comme moi. Je refusais à tour de rôle les invitations de Mike et Eric prétextant un week-end de famille en Floride.

Une fois les ardeurs de mes collègues masculins apaisées, j'essayais de m'intéresser aux préparatifs d'Angela et Jessica. Je tentais toujours de faire bonne figure et de me faire passer pour une fille normale. Je décidais donc de les accompagner à Port Angeles pour choisir leurs tenues, ce qui me permettrait de faire un tour dans une librairie digne de ce nom.

Le jour venu, nous nous rendions à Port Angeles après les cours. Les essayages furent pénibles mais je résistais et les filles en échange tenaient absolument à m'accompagner dans la librairie. Je n'avais donc aucune excuse pour échapper à cet enfer qu'étaient les magasins de fringues pour moi.

Une fois leurs achats dans la voiture de Jessica, Angela et elle me suivirent dans les dédales de rues de Port Angeles. J'avais imprimé le plan de la librairie sur Internet mais mon légendaire sens de l'orientation m'avait encore une fois joué des tours.

Je réalisais que nous étions perdues quand quatre jeunes hommes nous croisèrent et commencèrent à nous faire des avances peu subtiles. Nous tentions de continuer en accélérant le pas, mais nous nous enfoncions encore plus dans des rues lugubres et vides de toute présence humaine.

La panique commençait à nous gagner quand nous fumes bloquées par un cul de sac. Tout s'accéléra, le plus grand de nos poursuivants saisie le bras d'Angela la tirant à lui, les trois autres se dirigeaient vers Jessica et moi, je reculais et senti le mur contre mon dos. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jessica qui voyant une ouverture devant elle, se mit à courir. Nos poursuivants réagir avec trop de retard, celui qui paraissait être le meneur envoya l'un d'entre eux à sa poursuite. J'entendais Jessica s'éloigner en appelant à l'aide. Je priais pour qu'elle trouve quelqu'un avant qu'il la rattrape.

J'étais maintenant nez à nez avec leur chef. Il s'avança à quelques millimètres de mon visage, je sentis son souffle chargé de vapeur d'alcool quand il me parla de sa voix sadique :

- Alors poupée, toi au moins tu restes avec nous ! Ca tombe bien tu es vraiment la plus jolie des trois. On va s'amuser avec toi et ta copine. Avec un peu de chance Max nous ramènera la fuyarde. C'est soir de fête pour nous !

Je tremblais de peur contre le mur et me préparais à le frapper, je n'avais aucune autre solution. Angela était plaquée dos contre le torse de son agresseur qui lui bâillonnait fermement la bouche avec sa main et maintenait ses bras avec l'autre. Je voyais ses yeux exorbités par la peur.

Le meneur s'approcha encore plus de moi, glissa sa main dans mes cheveux et tenta de m'embrasser. Je le frappais alors de toutes mes pauvres forces au visage.

Il me lâcha et recula d'un pas. Il partit alors d'un rire sinistre.

- Salope, je vais t'apprendre la politesse ! dit-il en m'assenant une énorme gifle.

Je mis ma main au visage, et me recroquevillais au sol en sanglotant de douleur.

- Je vais te mater tu vas voir ! J'adore qu'on me résiste ça m'excite ! Continue comme ça petite garce ! dit-il en s'agenouillant devant moi.

Il empoigna mes cheveux pour m'obliger à me relever. Je m'exécutais forcée par la douleur. Je me débattais et il me gifla une nouvelle fois. Il attrapa mes poignets et les bloqua d'une main au dessus de ma tête. J'étais coincée par le mur et je sentais son haleine écœurante contre mon visage. Avec son autre main il déchira les boutons de mon chemisier.

- Je vous en supplie laissez nous partir ! dis-je d'une voix sanglotante.

- Tu rêves chérie.

- S'il vous plait !

- S'il vous plait me singea-t-il d'une petite voix.

J'entendis les ricanements de ses deux acolytes.

J'étais terrorisée à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient me faire et savoir qu'Angela allait y assister avant de subir le même sort était insupportable. Tout ça était de ma faute, c'est moi qui les avais entrainées à me suivre. J'étais une vraie calamité pour mes amies.

Tout à coup un bruit de sirène se rapprochant figea la scène. Des phares apparurent au bout de la rue ainsi que les lumières bleues et rouges des gyrophares.

Mon agresseur me lâcha d'un coup et je tombais au sol incapable de rester debout tellement mes jambes tremblaient. J'entendis des bruits de fuite et deux bras se refermèrent sur moi. Je sursautais jusqu'à ce que la douce voix d'Angela me rassure.

- C'est moi Bella, est ce que ça va ? Tu as quelque chose de cassé ?

- Non, non ça va, suis juste morte de trouille et toi Angela ?

- Angela, Bella, oh mon Dieu Bella qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fais ? cria Jessica en nous rejoignant. J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu et par miracle je suis tombée sur une patrouille de police le temps de les arrêter et de retrouver la rue !

- Merci Jessica sans toi je ne sais pas ou nous serions.

A mon grand étonnement je vouais une reconnaissance éternelle à Jessica.

Des policiers nous rejoignirent et nous emmenèrent au poste pour prendre nos dépositions. Nos quatre agresseurs avaient été arrêtés par une autre patrouille.

Mon père que j'avais appelé vins nous chercher et s'arrangea pour qu'on nous libère rapidement. Angela et Jessica nous suivirent jusqu'à Forks avec la voiture de cette dernière.

Mon père était très agité. Il va sans dire que je n'étais pas prête de pouvoir ressortir du périmètre de Forks une fois la nuit tombée. Mais pour le moment j'étais vaccinée des sorties nocturnes.

Je le rassurais et prétextais la fatigue post-traumatique pour aller me coucher. Je pris une longue douche. J'avais l'impression d'être sale. En me regardant dans la glace je vis qu'un bleu s'était formé sur mon visage suite aux coups de mon agresseur. Je comprenais alors la réaction de Jessica à ma vue lorsqu'elle nous avait retrouvées.

J'allais dans ma chambre et vérifiais que toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées. J'avais envie de me blottir sur une épaule solide et de me confier à quelqu'un. Mon père, peu bavard et démonstratif, ne me serait pas d'un grand secours. Et puis je n'avais pas besoin d'en rajouter, il était aussi traumatisé que moi pour l'instant.

Sur un coup de tête je pris mon portable et composais le numéro des Black. Il n'était que 21h00, encore une heure décente pour appeler. Je fus instantanément soulagée en entendant la voix joyeuse de Jacob au bout du fil.

- Jacob Black bonsoir

- Jacob, c'est Bella.

J'avais beau essayer de me contrôler ma voix était chevrotante.

- Bella, ça va ? T'as une toute petite voix.

- T'inquiètes je te raconterais ça plus tard. Écoutes ça serait possible qu'on fasse un truc ensemble demain, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Jacob mis plusieurs secondes à répondre.

- …ok si tu veux, et ben tu vois tu acceptes enfin un rencard avec moi !

- Ce n'est pas un rencard Jack, j'ai juste besoin de passer du temps avec un ami.

Mon ton avait été plus sévère que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

- Ok, je blaguais Bella, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux ! Je suis ton homme ! Je te propose de passer te prendre et de faire une petite ballade avec pique nique dans notre belle forêt.

- Moi, marcher et forêt, c'est trois mots qu'il ne faut pas mettre dans la même phrase !

- Oh allez Bella, il va faire super beau, tu verras on va y aller tranquille, je te ferai découvrir la faune et la flore, je suis un spécialiste, pour une super bonne élève en bio comme toi ça va être super !

Je ne répondais pas me demandant si après ce soir, aller crapahuter dans la forêt et risquer mille chutes et autres tracas était une bonne idée.

- S'il te plait Bella tu vas adorer je te jure !

Je cédais à ses supplications, après tout c'est moi qui l'avais appelé et ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Et puis ça serait toujours un plus pour les cours de bio de connaître un peu plus mon environnement local.

- Ok Jack, mais tu seras responsable si je me casse une jambe, si je me fais attaquer par une bestiole, si on se perd ou si….

- Oh la ! Stop Bella, comment veux tu te perdre avec le descendant d'une des plus vielle famille Quileute. Je te protégerais ! T'inquiètes miss catastrophe ! Je passe te prendre à 10h00 demain matin. Ok ?

- Ok, merci Jack, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Bella, me dit il d'une voix douce avant de raccrocher.

Je me couchais et m'endormais sans trop de difficultés apaisée par ma conversation avec Jacob.

C'est ainsi que je me mis à fréquenter Jacob de plus en plus souvent. Cette première randonnée avait été à ma grande surprise une vraie révélation pour moi. J'adorais marcher dans le silence seule avec mes pensées, me concentrer sur mes pas, admirer le paysage.

Les premières fois, je trébuchais sur la moindre racine d'arbre. Mais Jacob me rattrapait à temps. Avec l'habitude, mes pas furent de plus en plus assurés, j'avais même l'impression que c'était la seule activité dans laquelle je perdais un peu de ma gaucherie.

Jacob était un vrai spécialiste des écosystèmes locaux. L'écouter et le voir chercher une plante ou un animal et me le faire découvrir étaient passionnant.

Je finis par m'équiper d'une tenue et de chaussures adéquates chez les parents de Mike qui tenaient un magasin d'équipement de randonnées à Forks. Mike tenta bien de me tripoter en me faisant essayer des chaussures. Mais le regard noir de Jacob qui m'avait accompagné le dissuada d'aller plus loin.

Je devenais de plus en plus dépendante de la présence de Jacob, il était un vrai rayon de soleil pour moi. J'avais l'impression que tout était quasiment en ordre dans ma vie quand il était là.

La soirée à Port Angeles ne fut bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Je m'étais confié à Jacob qui avait été d'un grand réconfort. Nos agresseurs avait été jugés et condamnés. L'un d'entre eux était recherché dans plusieurs états pour viol et homicide. Nous avions donc échappé au pire

L'équilibre que j'avais alors trouvé dans ma vie était plus précaire que je ne l'imaginais. Il fut interrompu par des attaques d'animaux sauvages sur des randonneurs et des chasseurs. Les gens parlaient d'un ours. Mon père et Billy nous interdisaient alors formellement de continuer nos randonnées.

Je ne me voyais pas rester en tête à tête avec Jacob chez lui ou chez moi. Mais il suivait les ordres de son père à la lettre. Il refusait de quitter la réserve à l'exception des moments qu'il passait chez moi.

J'avais donc pris l'habitude de le rejoindre dans son atelier de mécanique improvisé dans le jardin des Black. Nous passions des heures à discuter pendant qu'il retapait sa Volkswagen. J'avais baissé ma garde. Pour ma défense il me faisait un bien fou, j'avais le sentiment d'être insouciante avec lui. C'était exactement ce que je cherchais.

Tout a basculé un soir ou Charlie était venu partager le repas des Black en ma compagnie. A la fin du repas, Jacob et moi, nous étions éclipsés pour admirer le coucher du soleil sur la plage.

La vue était magnifique. Le disque orangé avait déjà plongé de moitié dans l'océan. Pour une fois le ciel était dégagé et se teintait de toutes les nuances allant du jaune au rouge. De chaque côté l'obscurité envahissait le ciel et les premières étoiles étaient visibles.

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de tel spectacle. Je réalisais que les couchers de soleil sur le désert à Phoenix me manquaient.

Jacob respecta mon silence et nous avons regardé le soleil disparaître totalement derrière la ligne d'horizon, assis dans le sable l'un à côté de l'autre.

Comme toujours au crépuscule, ma sensation de manque me tenaillait plus qu'à tout autre moment de la journée. Comme un trou dans la poitrine il semblait s'agrandir. J'avais l'impression d'être entre deux mondes, le jour et la nuit.

Je ne pu réprimer un frisson. Jacob l'interpréta comme une réaction au froid apporté par l'obscurité et le sable. Je le sentis plus que je le vis enlever son sweat et le placer sur mes épaules. Il laissa son bras sur moi et m'attira à lui pour me faire partager sa chaleur.

Un instant le vide se fit en moi et c'est un soupir de contentement qui m'échappa. Jacob était tellement chaleureux dans tout les sens du terme.

Encore une fois ma réaction n'était pas passée inaperçue. Jacob saisi alors délicatement mon menton dans sa grande main et tourna mon visage vers le sien. Je vis alors ses yeux dans la presque obscurité, ils étaient remplis d'interrogation, comme s'il me demandait une autorisation.

J'abandonnais. Après tout c'était peut-être la solution à tout ce mal être qui ne me quittait pas. Jacob était mon meilleur ami, mais c'était aussi un jeune homme très séduisant. J'avais le droit à ma part de bonheur, j'avais 17 ans et j'avais besoin d'être aimée.

Je fermais les yeux et Jacob y vis un consentement. Je sentis son souffle mélange d'odeurs boisées. Ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les miennes, c'était doux et chaud à la fois. Il prolongea le baiser. Sa langue vint tendrement caresser ma lèvre inférieure. Je lui laissais libre accès à ma bouche. Sa langue entra lentement en contact avec la mienne, puis se fit plus assurée, envahissant ma bouche, s'enroulant avec la mienne, me goûtant et m'invitant à le goûter. Sa main avait quitté mon menton et avait rejoins la deuxième sur mes hanches. J'avais passé mes deux mains autour de sa nuque, enfonçant mes doigts dans sa longue chevelure. Poussée par l'instinct je m'étais mise à genoux face à Jacob et je me trouvais maintenant entre ses deux jambes collée contre son torse.

Nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle. Je retombais sur mes fesses toujours entre ses jambes. Je baissais la tête par réflexe même si je savais que dans l'obscurité il ne pouvait distinguer la rougeur de mes joues.

- Bella ? me dit-il doucement.

- Oui ? chuchotais-je.

- Je…je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie.

- Non, non , tout va bien. C'est juste que c'est si soudain, je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Ben oui je voulais te faire la surprise, ça fait 3 semaines que je planifie chaque geste de cette soirée ! Je te l'avoue le coucher de soleil m'a donné du fil à retorde !

Il était hilare. Je le remerciais intérieurement de ramener un peu de légèreté entre nous. Il avait un réel talent pour dédramatiser les choses.

- Idiot ! dis-je en le frappant sur l'épaule, me causant plus de douleur dans la main qu'il n'avait du en ressentir.

- Mademoiselle, on ne traite pas d'idiot et on ne frappe pas, le magnifique Quileute qui vient juste de vous embrasser devant le coucher de soleil !

L'embarras était de nouveau là. En fait il avait également le don de dire ce qui ne fallait pas au mauvais moment ! C'était donc à moi de sauver la situation cette fois.

- Bon, je crois qu'il faut rentrer. Charlie doit m'attendre et il y a cours demain.

- Ah ces premiers de classe, toujours à vous ramener devant votre triste réalité.

Nous nous levions et partirent en direction de la maison des Black. Je sentais Jacob tendu à côté de moi sans doute plein d'interrogation sur ce qui s'était passé. Je décidais de le rassurer, après tout j'y étais aussi pour quelque chose. Je ne savais pas ce que serait la suite mais je décidais de vivre l'instant présent. Je glissais ma main dans la sienne. Il se détendit instantanément à mon contact et resserra sa main autour de la mienne. Arrivée en vu de sa maison, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. Un sourire étalé sur son visage, il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Je te dis au revoir avant que nous ayons des spectateurs !

Nos mains se détachèrent avant de rentrer dans la maison. Quelques instants plus tard Charlie et moi repartions dans ma Chevrolet. J'étais pensive. Mais j'avais décidé de ne pas me torturer ce soir. Une fois dans mon lit c'est le souvenir agréable des sensations provoquées par le baiser qui m'aida à sombrer dans le sommeil.

_**POV Edward**_

J'étais enfin arrivé à Rockwood. Ils étaient tous là à m'attendre entre soulagement pour les uns et colère pour les autres.

Je pénétrais dans le hall d'entrée. Esmée fut la plus démonstrative comme à son habitude. Carlisle bien que soulagé était d'un calme inhabituel, comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ses pensées me rappelaient sans cesse que j'avais fait le bon choix et que la vie me guiderait vers mon destin de toute façon.

Emmett dans sa simplicité déconcertante m'avait assené une claque dans le dos.

_« Content de te revoir frérot ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer avec Jasper ! Il se débrouille toujours pour que je sois doux comme un agneau avec son foutu pouvoir dès que j'ai envie de me marrer un peu ! »_

- Content de te servir à nouveau de jouet Emmett !

- Un conseil méfies toi de Rose, elle rêve de botter tes jolies petites fesses ! dit-il à voix haute.

- Je savais bien que mon magnifique postérieur t'avais manqué, répondis je sarcastique. Merci du conseil !

Rosalie était cachée dans le garage sans doute sous le capot de sa voiture. Mais ses pensées venimeuses me percutaient sans discontinuer. _« Egoïste »_, _« Lâche »_, _« Petit chéri à son papa»_, _« s'il croit que je vais lui pardonner comme ça ! »_. Je n'avais pas fini de l'entendre.

Jasper me gratifia d'un simple sourire et m'envoya une onde de calme. Je savais qu'il ressentait ma tension face aux réactions des miens.

Il laissa place à Alice. La plus proche de moi dans la famille, ma confidente. Celle avec qui je pouvais échanger sans un mot à l'aide de nos pouvoirs. C'était aussi celle qui me connaissait le mieux. Avec ses visions et son optimisme, elle ne voyait pas mes décisions du bon œil.

Immédiatement elle me submergea de vision ou elle me voyait retourner à Forks. Le plus dur pour moi fut la vue de Bella en pleine discussion avec moi. Je me pliais en deux comme si une douleur insoutenable m'avait transpercée. Son souvenir était une chose, mais cette vision quasiment indiscernable de la réalité ou elle bougeait et souriait, me souriais. C'était plus que je ne pouvais supporter.

Jasper qui avait perçu mes émotions arrêta Alice.

- Alice laisse le !

- Il doit considérer les autres options, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Lili, c'est pas le moment, laisses le revenir parmi nous. Tu auras tout le temps de lui faire valoir tes arguments plus tard.

- Ok, ok, bienvenu à Rockwood chère frère. Mais saches que tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna de sa démarche sautillante. Dans son esprit tournoyaient les bribes de la conversation qu'elle ne m'épargnerait pas.

Jasper m'adressa un regard compatissant avant de la suivre. _« Désolé, je vais essayer de la calmer »_.

Après ces retrouvailles mouvementées, je m'installais dans notre nouvelle maison. C'était une imposante demeure de style victorien, blanche, flanquée d'une tourelle. Comme à son habitude Esmée m'avait attribué la chambre du dernier étage. Mon mobilier, mes livres et mes CD m'attendaient comme si j'avais toujours vécu là.

Les jours suivants, toute le monde rentra dans son rôle de la famille parfaite ayant retrouvé le fils prodigue. Seules les pensées que Rosalie se faisait un plaisir de me faire partager détonnaient dans ce tableau idyllique.

Ca aurait été pathétique si je n'avais pas connu leurs intentions. Je savais qu'Esmée et Carlisle avaient briefé tous le monde afin de me laisser ma chance et que tous nous commencions une nouvelle vie dans ce lieu.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de rentrer dans leur jeu. Pourtant ça avait été un choc pour moi de me retrouver en contact d'esprits humains, d'à nouveau entendre les pensées des uns et des autres, de refaire la différence entre ce qui était exprimé à voix haute et les pensées.

J'avais finis par retrouver mes habitudes, j'occultais les pensées quand je pouvais. Les gardant comme un bruit de fond de mon quotidien. Certain jour je partais et je remontais vers le Nord du Canada afin de retrouver le calme loin de la civilisation.

Mais inexorablement le souvenir de Bella revenait en force dans ces moments ou rien ne venait perturber mon esprit obstiné. C'était de plus en plus déchirant pour moi de penser à elle. Je n'arrivais pas à expliquer ce phénomène et ca ne faisait qu'ajouter à ma frustration.

Nous nous étions à nouveau inscrits dans un lycée. Alice et moi étions en première tandis que Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper, plus âgés étaient en terminale. C'était un éternel recommencement. La nouveauté doublée de l'étrangeté de notre famille faisait de nous le centre de l'attention. Les rumeurs sur nos mœurs provoquées par les couples de mes frères et sœurs allaient bon train.

_« Oh putain ce mec je vais le bouffer tout cru »_, _« je suis sure qu'il m'a vu, avec un décolleté pareille il ne peut pas me louper ! »_, _« il est peut-être timide, si je fais le premier pas ! »_, _« oh mon dieu faite qu'il s'assoit à coté de moi, je vous en supplie »_. Toutes ces pensées accompagnaient mes allées et venues dans le lycée.

Certains cours étaient assourdis par les fantasmes de mes voisines de classe. Emmett aurait sûrement apprécié, mais je n'éprouvais que du dégoût.

Chez les garçons je provoquais plus un mélange de _« crétin »_, _« il se prend pour qui se mec avec ses cheveux de mannequin l'Oréal » _et_ « qu'il retourne d'ou il vient »_.

J'avais l'impression d'être entouré des clones de Mike Newton et Jessica Stanley.

A force d'éviter les autres élèves et d'avoir repoussé les plus téméraires d'entre eux qui voulaient nous inviter à sortir, le vide se fit autour de nous. Ils avaient inconsciemment compris de ne pas nous approcher. Leurs instincts les plus primaires leur dictaient de fuir au plus vite. Et nous faisions notre possible pour maintenir cet état de fait.

La routine était devenue mon refuge. Entre les journées de cours et mes nuits en forêt je ne croisais ma famille que pour les salutations d'usage. A dire vrai j'évitais Alice bien que je savais notre affrontement inéluctable.

Elle profita d'une journée ensoleillée ou nous avions du nous absenter du lycée. Tout le monde était partit chasser et elle prétexta une séance de shopping pour ne pas se joindre à eux. J'avais moi même chassé toute la nuit et avait décidé d'errer dans la maison enfin calme pour une journée.

C'était oublier ce petit diablotin brun. Elle était là au milieu du salon ses deux poings sur les hanches et elle me fixait de son air déterminé.

_« Cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas Edward, personne ne viendra sauver ta peau ! »_

- Salut Alice, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir !

- Je ne plaisante pas, tu crois que Rosalie est fâchée contre toi, mais ça va passer une fois qu'elle se sera fait une raison. Moi par contre je t'en veux car tu m'as beaucoup déçue.

- Désolée maman ! dis je sarcastiquement.

- Oh arrêtes s'il te plait ! Grandis enfin ! Ta vie était en passe de changer et tu fuis comme un trouillard !

Elle m'assena à nouveau une vision de Bella en ma compagnie.

- Arrêtes ça tout de suite Alice ! Je n'ai fait que la sauver, et vous aussi par la même occasion. Et même si ça compte peu pour toi, j'ai préservé mes principes. Je refuse de tuer un humain à nouveau ! Je ne laisserais pas le monstre en moi avoir le dessus.

- Je ne te reconnais plus ! Tu aurais résisté je l'ai vu ! Tu es bien plus fort que tu le crois ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me parler, je t'aurais aidé, soutenu. Tu comptes tellement pour moi, j'ai tellement envie que tu sois heureux.

Sa voix s'était adoucie, elle tendait maintenant les bras vers moi. Mais elle ne pouvait bloquer ses visions.

- Tout le monde n'a pas à se plier à tes visions ! Chacun son libre arbitre ! Ce que tu vois n'est qu'une possibilité parmi des milliers bien plus sanglantes, je te le promets ! Et qui te dis que je ne suis pas heureux ! Je suis toujours le même il va falloir t'y faire.

- Non Edward, tu n'es plus le même, ta vie a pris un tournant.

Sa voix était devenue grave.

- Arrête Alice je t'en supplie, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça sans que tu t'en mêles ! Ma décision est prise et irrévocable. Tu es la dernière à ne pas l'accepter.

Mes propos réveillèrent sa colère.

- Mais tu ne comprends donc pas ce qu'elle est pour toi ? Tu ne comprends pas que ça ne te lâchera jamais et qu'il faudra que tu y retournes ?

- Non jamais ! Tu entends, jamais ! C'est fini, tu peux faire une croix sur tes délires d'adolescente romantique ! Sois tu acceptes ça, sois … Sois j'en sais rien mais fais toi une raison.

Je vis la vision en même temps qu'elle : je m'en allais en courant par la baie vitrée derrière moi.

- Enfin une vision juste et cohérente. Merci de m'avoir fait part de tes états d'âmes. Je ne pense pas que tu vas m'aimer dans les prochaines années, mais je souhaiterai vraiment que nous fassions la paix ! Sur ces bonnes paroles je vais prendre l'air. A plus !

_« Pour que nous fassions la paix il faudrait déjà que tu la fasses avec toi même petit frère. Je suis là si tu as besoin. Et tu vas en avoir besoin, crois moi ! »._ Ses pensées étaient accompagnées d'une vision de nous deux en pleine conversation.

Je ne pus retenir un grognement d'agacement en franchissant la baie vitrée et en accélérant l'allure vers les sous-bois. Comment pouvais-je à la fois autant l'aimer que la maudire !

Tout simplement car elle avait raison. Même si je ne voulais pas me rendre à l'évidence. Savoir qu'elle voyait si clair en moi était insupportable. J'aurais tant aimé me confier mais je savais que si je le faisais j'abandonnerais, je deviendrais le lâche qu'elle me reprochait d'être à l'instant. J'espérais que le temps me donnerait raison. _« Qu'il est facile de se duper soi même… »_

_

* * *

_

_**Ici pour le fan club d'Alice !**_

_**Appuyer sur le bouton vert si vous voulez qu'Alice continue à harceler Edward !**_

_**Et sinon, ben, je marrie Bella avec Mike (niarc, niarc !) (je suis trop forte en rire de Dark Vador)**_


	5. Le voile se lève

_**Allez, on continue le flashback, et oui ils ne vont pas s'en tirer comme ça les cocos. Ça va chauffer maintenant !**_

_**Mes plus chaleureux remerciements au fan club d'Alice (= vos reviews), je vais faire en sorte qu'elle continue à cuisiner Edward !**_

_**Un merci spécial à celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre car elles n'ont pas de compte mais sont fidèles au poste j'ai nommé : Chatana et Fan2manga.**_

_**Et promis à ma diabolique revieweuse Aliecullen4ever, je ne marierai pas Bella et Mike…(je tremble de peur !)**_

_**Quoi que, si nous n'atteignions pas un nombre conséquent de reviews à la fin de ce chapitre je vais devoir commettre un acte irréfléchi pour sauver mon honneur bafoué !**_

_**Ah oui, je vous précise que mes principes moraux m'interdisent bien sûr de pratiquer le chantage ! Et il ya a pas plus morale que moi surtout quand je pense à Rob (la chemise entrouverte, nonchalamment appuyé sur un mur, le sourire en coin, le regard émeraude…bave -)). Si, si, je vous jure un esprit pur dans un corps sain !**_

_**Alors pitié ne me faites pas tomber du côté obscur de la force !**_

_**Si ça vous tente, la musique qui m'a accompagnée pour ce chapitre : « Still », « On The Mend » et « In your honor » des Foo Fighters pour le POV Bella et « Mayonaise » des Smashing Pumpkins pour le POV EDward**_

_**Je vous laisse lire en paix !**_

_**Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 4 : le voile se lève…**

_**POV Bella**_

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Tout me revint d'un coup, la soirée, le coucher de soleil, le baiser…

Comment les choses pouvaient-elles être si évidentes et simples la nuit, guidée par l'instinct et si cruellement pitoyable à la lumière du matin. Je n'avais jamais été une incurable romantique, mais la scène d'hier soir aurait dû être parfaite.

Pourtant ce matin je n'étais qu'hésitation, ce baiser avait été agréable, je ne pouvais nier la beauté physique de Jacob et c'était mon meilleur ami, ou peut-être devrais-je dire « mais » c'était mon meilleur ami.

Car il y avait un mais. Je pensais vraiment que l'amour avait une autre dimension. Mon premier baiser aurait du être une évidence, pourquoi être assaillie de doute le lendemain matin ? Pourquoi ne me pâmais je pas d'amour pour lui, frémissant en pensant à notre prochain baiser ? Peut être fallait-il attendre pour que les sentiments soit plus fort ? Peut-être l'amour ne venait qu'avec le temps et la pratique ? Le coup de foudre était sans doute une vaste supercherie et d'ailleurs qu'était réellement l'Amour à part un sentiment inventé pour les romans et les films à l'eau de rose ?

Toujours était-il que je me sentais horriblement gênée à l'idée de recroiser Jacob. Et ça je savais que ce n'étais pas normal pour envisager une relation amoureuse.

Je replongeais alors rageusement le visage dans l'oreiller. Mais le sommeil ne reviendrait pas, et les cours m'attendaient. Il allait falloir que je l'affronte.

La journée s'écoula trop rapidement à mon gout. J'appréhendais l'heure de retour à la maison et l'hypothétique appel de Jacob.

Je demandais alors à Angela de la rejoindre chez elle pour travailler sur notre dissertation de littérature. Elle était ravie et me proposa de manger chez elle. Je m'empressais d'accepter calculant que ça me ferait rentrer assez tard pour éviter les appels téléphoniques.

C'était juste repousser l'échéance un peu plus loin, car le lendemain nous étions samedi et il me serait difficile de trouver des activités qui m'éloigneraient de lui.

La soirée avec Angela fut agréable, l'agitation joyeuse qui accompagna le diner avec sa famille me permis de penser à autre chose.

Quand je remontais finalement dans ma voiture le silence pesait sur mes épaules. Je poussais le bouton du volume de la radio mais la culpabilité de mon attitude envers Jacob était trop présente. Je réfléchissais en roulant quand l'idée la plus lâche qu'il m'est été donnée d'avoir me traversa l'esprit.

Puisque qu'il refusait de reprendre les randonnées, j'allais me permettre une petite ballade en solitaire demain. Ça me permettrait de réfléchir et de me mettre les idées au clair. Dimanche serait bien assez tôt pour avoir une discussion avec lui. Après tout j'irais sur un sentier proche de la ville. Avec tous les chasseurs qu'il avait aux trousses, ce fameux ours devait s'être suffisamment éloigné.

Je trouvais Charlie devant un match de football.

- C'est moi papa, je suis rentrée de chez Angela ! Je vais me coucher.

- Ah, bien, salut toi !

Apparemment il était occupé. Je posais mon pied sur la première marche quand Charlie me héla.

- Au fait Jacob a appelé trois fois. J'ai eu beau lui dire que tu rentrerais tard il a insisté pour te parler à ton retour.

- Je suis crevée, je l'appellerai demain et de toute façon j'irai le voir dimanche.

- C'est toi qui vois. Ne t'étonnes pas si tu ne me vois pas demain matin, je pars tôt à la pêche avec Harry et Billy.

- Ok, bonne nuit papa.

- Bonne nuit Bells.

Je montais me coucher, soulagée des projets de mon père. J'aurais le terrain libre demain pour vaquer à mes occupations. Une fois dans mon lit je me retournais dans tout les sens. Je ne voulais pas penser, je réservais ça à la journée de demain.

Je pris mon Ipod et lançais la musique le plus fort que mes tympans pouvaient supporter. Je chantais intérieurement les paroles jusqu'à trouver le sommeil.

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais vaseuse. J'avais mal au crâne. Il était tôt mais je savais qu'encore une fois le sommeil ne reviendrait pas et j'étais déterminée à poursuivre mes projets.

Le temps était couvert, mais la pluie ne semblait pas menacer. Je pris un petit déjeuner copieux et glissais des barres de céréales et une bouteille d'eau dans mon sac à dos. J'enfilais une tenue légère mais qui recouvrait la peau de mes bras et de mes jambes. Pas la peine de me faire remarquer par Charlie avec des égratignures.

J'avais repéré sur la carte un sentier balisé à la sortie de Forks qui suivait un ruisseau jusqu'à une colline sur laquelle la vue sur la ville devait être intéressante. Je me rendis à l'entrée du chemin et garais ma voiture en retrait de la route. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle donne envie à d'autres marcheurs d'emprunter le même chemin et par dessus tout je ne voulais pas qu'une connaissance la remarque et en parle à Charlie.

Je m'élançais d'un pas assuré dans le sentier. Le balisage doublée de la carte, que Jacob avait passé des heures à m'apprendre à lire, m'assuraient de ne pas me perdre.

J'étais concentrée sur mes pas. Je m'attardais parfois sur des plantes ou des animaux que Jacob m'avaient montrés les semaines passées.

Au bout de deux heures le sommet de la colline fut en vu. Une fois en haut je m'assis dans l'herbe pour profiter du panorama. Je sortis les jumelles de Charlie que j'avais eu la bonne idée de prendre avec moi. La ville de Forks s'étendait sous moi entourée de la forêt uniquement entaillée par la route qui rejoignait Port Angeles.

Je continuais à regarder dans cette direction et il me sembla apercevoir un chemin dans la forêt et plus loin une clairière dans laquelle j'apercevais le toit d'une maison. Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait une à cet endroit. Ca me paraissait très éloigné de Forks et très isolé. Je notais mentalement de me renseigner plus tard sur cette demeure.

J'abandonnais mon exploration et mangeais une barre de céréales. Mes pensées dérivèrent vers ma soirée de la veille avec Jacob. Devais-je considérer que je sortais avec lui ? Etait ce une bonne idée, nous étions de tellement bons amis ? Qu'attendait-il de cette relation ? Étais-je seulement amoureuse de lui ?

Mais sentiments ne me semblait pas les bons. Je me sentais loin de ressentir la même chose que les héroïnes des romans de Jane Austeen. Je ne ressentais que réconfort et chaleur auprès de lui. J'adorais sa présence, son humour mais je ne me sentais pas particulièrement attirée physiquement par lui.

L'ambiance d'hier soir avait été propice à ce baiser. Et les papillons que j'avais ressentis dans le ventre tenaient plus de ce premier baiser en lui-même que de mes sentiments pour lui.

Je ne regrettais pas notre baiser. Il était cent fois préférable d'avoir partagé ça avec mon meilleur ami qu'avec un Mike Newton. Beurk.

Après tout l'amour pouvait venir à la longue. Ce n'était pas rare de rencontrer des couples « d'anciens » meilleurs amis.

J'avais l'impression de tourner en rond. Si je continuais avec Jacob c'était lui donner de faux espoirs sur un amour que je ne partagerais peut être jamais avec lui. Si j'arrêtais là, il ne comprendrait sans doute pas et notre belle amitié serait à jamais bouleversée.

Une seule chose était sûre pour moi j'avais besoin de lui dans ma vie. Ça allait au-delà de ma compréhension mais il m'était nécessaire, il faisait partie à jamais de mon monde.

C'est pourquoi je ne pouvais pas me tromper avec lui il fallait que je sois franche. Mais je n'arrivais pas à être honnête avec moi-même.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Mon mal de crâne allait revenir à ce train là !

Rien ne s'éclaircissait. J'avais juste deux certitudes : je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses et j'étais prête à sacrifier cette relation naissante pour préserver notre amitié.

Frustrée je me relevais et commençais à redescendre. Je m'étais à nouveau enfoncée de quelques mètres dans les sous bois quand des cris étouffés me parvinrent sur la droite et me sortirent totalement de mes pensées.

Je tendis l'oreille, j'entendais des bruits de lutte, des branches cassées, des pieds qui piétinaient. Puis plus rien.

Sans réfléchir, je m'approchais en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Je stoppais net à l'orée d'une clairière me cachant du mieux possible derrière un tronc d'arbre. Un homme aux cheveux ras et châtain me tournait le dos accroupis et tenait dans ses bras un autre homme dont j'apercevais les boucles courtes et brunes et qui semblait inerte. Etrangement le premier avait le visage enfoui dans le cou du deuxième. Des bruits étranges de succion me parvenaient. Mon esprit était en arrêt sur image. Rien dans ce qui se déroulait devant moi ne m'était familier. Je n'avais aucun repère pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Fallait-il les aider ? Fallait-il fuir ?

D'un coup l'homme aux cheveux châtain releva la tête et huma l'air. Je vis immédiatement le sang couler au coin de sa bouche. Je me fis toute petite derrière mon arbre. Le vent était face à moi. Il ne pouvait pas sentir mon odeur. D'ailleurs comment aurait-il pu à cette distance ? Il replongea dans le cou de l'autre homme.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais vu mais mon corps pris le contrôle sur mon cerveau. Je fis demi-tour et me mis à courir le plus vite possible. J'allais en direction du bas de la colline. Les banches fouettaient mes bras, mes jambes et mon visage. La peur monta en moi implacable.

Tout à coup quelque chose percuta mon dos et je fus projetée contre un arbre en face de moi. Instinctivement je me recroquevillais et protégeais ma tête avec mon bras. Le choc fut rude et j'atterris au pied de l'arbre. Je portais une main à mon front et vis du sang. Je failli défaillir mais surmontais cette vue et je levais la tête pour voir ce qui avait provoqué ma chute. Il était là debout, la tête penchée de coté, un sourire vicieux étiraient ses lèvres fines. D'un geste il essuya dans sa manche le sang qui lui restait au coin de la bouche.

Je le dévisageais, les traits de son visage étaient anodins, il était de taille normale, mais ce qui me sauta aux yeux était sa peau d'une blancheur anormale et ses pupilles rouges cramoisis. Quand il prit la parole sa voix était assurée et joueuse.

- Alors, ma belle, ou comptais-tu aller comme ça ?

- Je…je …chez moi.

- Ce n'est pas très poli d'observer les gens pendant qu'il mange, tu sais ça ? dit-il en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

Je ne comprenais absolument pas de quoi il parlait.

- Tu es muette ? Ah mais je manque cruellement de savoir vivre, je ne me suis pas présenté, je sais que ton papa et ta maman t'on dit de ne pas parler à des inconnus. Je suis James, et toi ma belle qui es-tu ?

Je le fixais mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche.

- Allez, donnes moi ton petit nom… Ça sera nettement plus sympathique pour la suite !

Je hochais la tête négativement et commençais à me relever pour partir. D'un geste d'une rapidité surhumaine il me saisit par le poignet. Sa peau était glacée.

- Donne moi ton nom !

Son ton était dur.

Je refusais à nouveau. Une douleur fulgurante me saisit quand il resserra sa prise autour de mon poignet. J'avais entendu un os se briser. Je me mis à hurler.

- Tais-toi ! Donnes moi ton nom immédiatement ou je broie ton poignet avant de m'attaquer à tout les os de ton petit corps !

J'avalais mes cris.

- Isa… Isabella, dis-je en hoquetant.

Il me lâcha, la soufrrance envahit tout mon bras et je commençais à sangloter. Je me laissais tomber au sol et repliais les genoux devant moi en geste de protection.

- Et bien voilà, tu vois quand tu veux. Maintenant que l'on se connaît, on va pouvoir se parler en toute franchise. Alors que fais-tu seule dans les bois Isabella ?

- Bbballade…

- Tu n'es vraiment pas bavarde tu sais ? Si je peux me permettre tu n'es pas seulement très jolie mais tu as un parfum exquis.

Il se pencha vers moi et huma mes cheveux. Je détournais la tête dégoutée.

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ? Tu en as trop vu. Et je t'avoue que ton arôme me met l'eau à la bouche. Si je ne venais pas de manger à l'instant je ne te résisterais pas une minute de plus. Ah le pouvoir des femmes !

Il partit d'un rire hystérique.

Il s'était relevé et faisait les cent pas devant moi. Il poursuivit son monologue. Je l'écoutais d'une oreille, tout était obscurci dans ma tête par la douleur. Il fallait que je trouve une échappatoire. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre qui il était ni ce qu'il me voulait mais les seuls mots que j'avais en tête étaient : danger mortel.

- J'avais bien dit à Victoria et à Laurent que cette ville cachait des trésors. Elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter ! Son instinct de fuite pourtant si précieux d'habitude a pris le dessus. Elle a senti des pistes anciennes de possibles ennemies et une odeur animale indéfinissable qu'elle a vue comme un danger. Et ce froussard de Laurent l'a suivi. C'est vraiment dommage que tu n'es pas eu l'occasion de les rencontrer, n'est ce pas ?

Il s'était arrêté et me faisais face d'un air interrogateur. Je hochais la tête affirmativement. Je ne voulais plus le contrarier. Je ne savais pas qui étaient cette Victoria et ce Laurent mais je priais pour ne jamais les rencontrer.

- D'ailleurs pourquoi fuir ? Il est toujours intéressant de se confronter à ses ennemis, n'est ce pas Isabella ? J'aurais vraiment aimé croiser la route de ces sois disant ennemis, l'odeur de l'un deux me rappelle étrangement une jeune femme presque aussi attirante que toi Isabella. Elle était enfermée dans un asile à ma merci. Mais son protecteur n'a pas voulu me l'abandonner et l'a transformée. Je l'ai laissée fuir et le temps que j'en finisse avec son créateur elle avait disparue et je ne l'ai jamais revue. Quel dommage ! Je suis sûr qu'elle était dans les parages il n'y pas si longtemps…

Il s'était arrêté les yeux dans le vague, tout à ses souvenirs. Je ne comprenais rien et commençais à me dire qu'il était complètement fou. Que c'était lui qui devrait être enfermé dans un asile. Il secoua la tête et repris ses déambulations.

- Victoria t'aurait adoré. Quand je les rejoindrais et que je leur raconterais ma trouvaille ! Enfin je ne vais quand même pas me plaindre de t'avoir pour moi tout seul ! Finalement je pense rester dans les parages quelques temps de plus. Tu as peut-être de la famille Isabella ? Ce serait si bon de faire leur connaissance. Après tout Vic et Laurent ne m'attendent pas avant des mois, ils auront bien assez d'occupation au Canada pour s'inquiéter de mon sort ! Un peu de solitude ne me ferra pas de mal …

Je décidais alors de fuir. Il semblait une nouvelle fois perdu dans ses pensées. Je n'aurais peut-être pas d'autres occasions. J'avais à peine esquissé un mouvement pour me relever qu'il fondit sur moi et appuya sa main sur ma jambe. J'entendis une nouvelle fois mes os se briser.

Cette fois la douleur fut atroce. Je m'écroulais à terre. J'allais sombrer quand je sentis James se saisir de mon poignet intact et repousser les cheveux qui recouvraient mon visage.

- Reste avec moi Isabella et arrête de gémir, tu vas faire tourner le goût de ton sang ! Je pensais que tu avais compris la leçon tout à l'heure. Inutile de fuir, tu ne peux pas m'échapper et ça me met en colère ! Et je t'assure que ce n'est pas souhaitable !

Il se pencha à mon oreille et murmura.

- Maintenant Isabella, je vais te mordre et te boire gorgée après gorgée. D'abord ton poignet puis ton cou. Tu verras la morsure est horriblement douloureuse. Et je veux que tu ressentes tout, que tu ne perdes rien de la sensation de ta vie qui va te quitter petit à petit. Alors pour ça je vais devoir te briser des os régulièrement afin que la douleur te garde consciente. Je pense que si tu fais un effort on pourra se contenter de tes doigts.

Je me mis à hoqueter de terreur. Il renifla mon cou.

- Mmmm, j'adore l'odeur de la terreur pure mélangée à la tienne c'est divin ! Tu es prête Isabella ? J'espère que tu as bien profité de ton insignifiante vie d'humaine.

Immédiatement les visages de Charlie et René s'imposèrent, puis Jacob furtivement et enfin le magnifique visage d'Edward Cullen. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, il me regardait d'une façon réconfortante, son regard était doux comme s'il tentait de m'apaiser.

Je m'accrochais à cette vision tandis que James approchait son visage de mon poignet.

Quelque chose de puissant nous projeta alors quelques mètres plus loin. J'atterris sur une pente et la dévalais. Mon corps était bringuebalé dans tout les sens. Ma chute fut arrêtée par un rocher qui entailla ma cuisse.

J'ouvrais les yeux. Je ne voyais quasiment rien, ma vision était obscurcie par les larmes et le sang. Je distinguais James déjà debout qui me tournait le dos. Je vis une forme semblable à un énorme chien bondir sur lui et prendre son bras dans la gueule. Un bruit métallique déchira le silence des sous bois. Je tentais de me relever mais la douleur dans ma jambe eu raison de moi.

Les formes, les bruits autour de moi s'embrouillaient. Je fermais les yeux pour échapper au monde extérieur. Je m'enfonçais alors dans l'inconscient.

_**POV Edward**_

Il était clair que je ne pouvais pas passer mes nuits à chasser. C'était inutile et le manque de sang était un exercice nécessaire pour avoir de la résistance face aux humains.

Rester seul et inactif au fond des bois laissait à mon esprit beaucoup trop de liberté.

J'avais décidé de reprendre mes études de médecine. J'avais arrêté quand il avait fallu faire des gardes, persuadé de ne pas avoir le contrôle de Carlisle. J'avais constaté que depuis Bella l'odeur des autres humains n'avait quasiment plus aucun effet sur moi.

Carlisle pensait que j'avais atteins un haut niveau de maîtrise de mes instincts. Mais je ne me leurrais pas, je savais qu'après le parfum de Bella tout était fade et sans attrait. En me concentrant je pouvais encore ressentir le fantôme de sa fragrance, automatiquement le venin remplissait ma bouche et tout mes muscles se tendait. J'évitais donc cet exercice pour la sûreté de ceux qui m'entouraient.

Le jour j'étais au lycée et le soir je suivais des cours à l'université du Maine ou prenais des gardes au Eastern Maine Medical Center de Bangor où travaillait également Carlisle. Il pouvait ainsi me soutenir et intervenir rapidement si je perdais le contrôle.

Il avait fallu que je choisisse une spécialité. J'étais tenté par la chirurgie comme mon père. Après tout notre dextérité nous permettait de réparer à peu près tout ce qui était réparable et le patient endormi était moins tentant.

Ma nouvelle activité avait suscité l'intérêt des miens. Le choix de ma spécialité était devenu une affaire de famille. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu débattre sur mes choix de vie et ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Esmée et Rosalie me voyait chirurgien pédiatrique. Jasper et Alice neurochirurgien. Carlisle pragmatique me poussait vers la chirurgie générale qui me permettrait de travailler partout quelque soit l'hôpital.

Je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt de ces interminables discussions sur mon sort. Après tout j'avais l'éternité pour passer toutes les spécialités de médecine que je désirais.

Seul Emmett se désintéressait du débat. Après une énième discussion avec les autres dans la cuisine. Je le retrouvais dans le salon. Il était devant la télévision.

- Salut Emmett,

- Salut mec alors t'a choisi. Rose ou Alice t'a convaincu ?

- Euh non, c'est inutile je vais suivre les conseils de Carlisle de toute façon !

- T'es vraiment pas drôle, dit-il dans un soupir

- Et je peux savoir ce qui ne t'amuse pas ?

- Je pense que tu fais fausse route. Je sais exactement ce qu'il faut que tu suives comme voie. Car en tant que grand frère je pense à ton bien être et à ton avenir vois-tu ?

Il était si sérieux que je lui répondis sur le même ton.

- Et je peux savoir quels sont tes conseils éclairés ?

- C'est simple il faut que tu choisisses gynécologie, mec !

Il avait dit tout ça sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

- Pardon ?

- Tu verras ce sera une super expérience pour toi, tu vas enfin apprendre la vie ! Toutes ces femmes qui vont te dévoiler leur intimité. Je crois vraiment que c'est ce qu'il te faut pour t'aider à franchir le pas !

- Non mais ça ne va pas !

- Enfin, Eddy tu ne vas pas rester vierge toute l'éternité ! Tu ne peux pas concevoir de ne pas connaître ça ? dit-il hilare

Le sifflement du vase traversant l'air que je venais de lancer dans sa direction attira son attention. A ma plus grande joie il tourna la tête vers moi et le verre s'écrasa sur son air goguenard se brisant en mille morceaux au contact de sa peau de marbre.

- Je vais plutôt choisir psychiatrie et tu seras mon premier patient, espèce de pervers !

- Tu me le payeras Eddie !

- A ton service Emmie !

Je m'élançais dans l'escalier en direction de ma chambre.

- Désolé Esmée, je ramasserais plus tard ! murmurais je entre mes dents.

Je savais qu'elle m'entendait dans la cuisine.

_« Quelle bande de gamins ! On se croirait à la maternelle »_ pensa Rosalie.

Les rires d'Alice et Jasper résonnaient dans la maison.

J'essayais d'écouter de la musique mais les pensées de ma famille étaient trop bruyantes. Je tournais comme un lion en cage. Comment m'échapper, comment obtenir le silence sans aucune pensée ?

La mort…

Je connaissais bien une solution pour l'obtenir. Mais malgré les dires d'Alice je n'étais pas si lâche et je savais le mal que je causerais à toute la famille. Sans compter qu'elle devinerait mes projets et qu'ils seraient tous capables de se mettre en péril pour sauver ma misérable existence. Et pourtant j'étais insupportable.

La seule solution que je voyais pour survivre dans cette maison et ne plus penser était la suractivité : lycée, cours en fac, garde à l'hôpital et chasse seraient désormais mon quotidien. Ca permettrait à tout le monde de croire à mon adaptation à notre nouvelle vie.

J'espérais que le temps atténuerait le manque. Que le souvenir de Bella passerait comme une photo qui jaunie. Qu'il ne serait plus qu'une chose agréable à regarder de temps à autre.

Et puis je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Dans quelques dizaine d'année voir moins suivant ce que la vie lui réservait elle ne serait plus. Une douleur me tordit le ventre à cette pensée. J'avais envie de pleurer bien que cela m'était impossible. Comment rester en ce monde quand elle ne serait plus. Comment continuer pour l'éternité sans pouvoir me détacher de ce qui ne serait plus qu'un souvenir.

Je décidais de faire un tour en voiture. Conduire vite me permettait de passer mes nerfs. Je descendais au garage et me dirigeais vers mon Aston Martin.

Rosalie qui était sous sa BMW sortit d'un coup brusque, se releva et me bloqua le passage. Elle était furieuse comme les rares fois ou je la croisais seul. J'avais habilement évitée de me retrouver en tête à tête avec elle depuis mon arrivée à Rockwood.

- Je te préviens j'en ai plus que marre que tout tourne autour de ta petite personne Edward !

- Je suis désolé Rose, je ne souhaite pas que vous en fassiez autant pour moi !

- Comme si c'était possible ! Tu es le fils prodige de cette famille, tout tourne autour de toi ! Si monsieur est malheureux, tout le monde doit faire profil bas et j'en peux plus !

- Je ne te demande rien !

- Mais tu ne te vois pas avec ton air de chien battu qui traîne tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules ! Esmée et Carlisle en sont malades ! Jasper et Emmett ont perdu leur frère ! Emmett s'ennuie à mourir et tu ne supportes même plus ses blagues. Et Alice, vous ne pouvez plus vous encadrer ! L'ambiance est insupportable ici grâce à toi !

- Je suis encore une fois désolé je fais tout pour ne pas être un poids. Mais j'ai besoin de vous. Vous m'aidez plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Même toi quand tu me maudis en pensée à longueur de journée, ça me fait me sentir vivant !

- Et bien moi aussi je suis désolée Edward. Mais ce n'est plus possible. Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu es comme ça ! Tout ce que je peux te dire est que si tu continues tu vas détruire cette famille. Et toi, sombre petit égoïste tu t'en fous, mais tu le regretteras je te le promets. Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Si cette famille doit se séparer d'un membre malade je sais déjà qui devra être choisi !

Son visage était déformé par la colère. C'était donc ça qui la rendait folle de rage contre moi : mon attitude mettait l'équilibre de notre famille en péril. Elle n'avait pas tord.

- Rosalie ! objecta Carlisle en entrant dans le garage.

- Quoi Carlilse ? On ne peut pas dire ce que tout le monde pense tout bas ? Cette mascarade doit continuer encore longtemps ? Ce mec est un grand torturé de la vie mais ce n'est pas de ma faute et je n'ai pas à subir ses humeurs ! Il sera jamais foutu de trouver le bonheur de toute façon faudra s'y faire. Mais au moins avant il était supportable. Je ne sais pas ce que cette immonde petite humaine lui a fait mais j'en peux plus !

- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle Rosalie !

Cette fois je me redressais et la défias des yeux, elle pouvait m'accuser de tout mais elle ne pouvait pas toucher à Bella. J'aurais rêvé de la frapper comme Emmett tout à l'heure. Mais j'étais un gentleman.

- Ça suffit maintenant, réunion de famille, tous dans le salon que l'on règle ça une bonne fois pour toute ! dit Carlisle sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune discussion.

Tout le monde avait suivi notre échange et nous retrouva dans le salon. Tous s'assirent sauf Rosalie et moi qui étions face à face de chaque côté de la table.

Carlisle prit la parole.

- Ecoutez tous, nous allons chacun notre tour nous exprimer ce soir et prendre une décision qui sera définitive. Après ça je ne tolérerais plus vos disputes. Nous sommes venus ici pour aider un des nôtres et préserver notre mode vie et notre famille. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous le faisons et cela pour plusieurs d'entre vous. Et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière. Je vous remercie tous pour ça. Edward pour des raisons qui lui sont propres a eu besoin de quitter Forks. Il a pris une décision par rapport à tout ça et nous devons la respecter. Il a aussi à mon grand soulagement tenu à rester dans cette famille. Il a résisté et a préservé ses valeurs et nous lui devons notre admiration pour ça.

Il fit une pause. J'étais gêné par ses paroles je ne méritais rien de leur part. Il continua.

- Edward ton attitude est éprouvante pour nous tous, tu dois le savoir. Chacun ici à son avis sur la question et tu le sais mieux que moi. Nous sommes prêt à attendre, à être patient, à te laisser le temps de comprendre et de surmonter tous les sentiments qui t'animent. En échange nous te demandons de tout faire pour reprendre ta place dans cette famille et apaiser tes relations avec chacun d'entre nous.

- Je suis désolé Carlisle et vous tous… Je ne sais pas comment me sortir de cet état mais je vous promets de tout faire pour ne pas vous importuner et pour rendre la vie de tous plus agréable. Je vous présente mes excuses et vous remercie de me soutenir.

- C'est bon Edward nous savons tout ça. Je vais vous demander de vous exprimer une bonne fois pour toute et de prendre une décision par rapport à cette famille et de ne plus y revenir ensuite. Rosalie ?

- Je crois qu'Edward sait ce que je pense. S'il fait un effort je suis prête moi aussi à me calmer. Et je souhaite que cette famille reste unie.

- Emmett ?

- Moi je n'ai pas de souci tant qu'on peut se marrer un peu. Si monsieur accepte d'être moins susceptible et d'écouter un peu mes conseils, tout va bien. Et je n'oublie pas le vase bien sûr, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Alice ?

- Edward sait aussi ce que j'en pense. Il sait aussi que je ne suis pas prête à abandonner ! C'est plutôt lui qui va devoir me supporter ! Mais ce n'est que la voix de la raison que je veux lui faire entendre ! J'adore cette famille et je suis prête à tout pour aider les miens à trouver le bonheur.

Elle affichait un immense sourire en me regardant. _« Et oui ! Je suis d'une patience à toute épreuve ! J'attends mon jour et tu verras bientôt tout sera limpide ! »_

- Jasper ?

- Je n'ai aucun problème avec la situation. Si ce n'est que ressentir les humeurs d'Edward n'est pas toujours facile à supporter pour moi. Mais je fais avec, après tout il endure bien mes pensées à la vue de certains humains. Et je suis d'accord avec toi Carlisle il lui faut du temps et la présence de la famille.

Il accompagna ses paroles d'une onde de soulagement. L'atmosphère se détendit d'un coup dans la pièce et Esmée prit la parole.

- Edward tu es comme un fils pour moi. Quand tu es malheureux je le suis aussi et ça tu ne l'empêcheras pas. Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. Mais je tiens aussi tout autant à chacun de vous dans cette pièce. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est garder cette famille unie et sereine.

- Bien, merci à tous. A partir de maintenant la discussion est close. Cette famille doit se soutenir et je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour faire des efforts et éviter que la scène de tout à l'heure dans le garage se reproduise.

Tout le monde se sépara.

Je suivis mes projets initiaux et m'élançais à vitesse élevée sur les routes du Maine. Mes phares étaient éteins mais ma vue et mon pouvoir me préservait d'un accident.

J'allais maintenant devoir faire des efforts. Ils n'avaient effectivement pas à me supporter. C'était le prix à payer pour rester dans la famille. En échange ils m'empêcheraient de sombrer dans la folie.

J'étais déterminé à m'occuper le plus possible et à faire partie de ce clan comme c'était naturellement le cas avant Forks.

* * *

_**Et voilà la vie d'un humain c'est rapide et palpitant (qui a dit douloureux ?).**_

_**La vie d'un vampire, c'est long et lent (qui a dit prise de tête ?).**_

_**A votre bon cœur Mssieur, dames, une petite review me permettrait d'acheter quelques poches de sang pour mon vampire...**_

_**S'il me mange je pourrais plus vous écrire la suite ! **_

_**Mords-moi Edward, qu'on en finisse !**_

_**(Comment ça j'ai oublié la pilule rose ce matin ?)**_


	6. sur un autre monde

_**Coucou, me revoilà mais j'avoue j'ai un énorme trac pour publier ce chapitre ! Je ne suis pas du tout convaincue de ma prestation ! Mais comme j'en peux plus de me relire, il faut que ça sorte ! Grâce à vos géniales reviews, j'ose ! Sans vous ce n'est pas l'envie mais le courage qui me manque. Vous voyez ce genre de moment ou vous trouvez que tout ce que vous faites est nul…**_

_**Rassurez vous ça ne m'a pas empêché de pondre mon plus gros chapitre !**_

_**Place aux remerciements :**_

_**A vous tous pour m'avoir fait atteindre mon objectif de 20 reviews (petite joueuse !), du coup mon honneur étant sauf, je me suis calmée pour ce chapitre et je vous ai épargné le pire (non Bella n'accouchera pas d'une portée de petits loups et Edward ne deviendra pas stripteaseur pour les enterrements de vie de jeune fille (qui a dit dommage ?))**_

_**A ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :**_

_**Fan2manga : Merci pour ta longue review. Ben oui le pauvre Jacob souffre et ce n'est pas fini ! Vraiment ravie que l'idée de base de la fic te plaise. Sinon je vais transmettre à Edward d'assumer un peu sa fuite !**_

_**Matrix le Belge : serais tu un mâle perdu parmi nous ? Merci du compliment. Bosses bien et j'espère que tu apprécieras encore les POV Edouuuuuuuard.**_

_**Pour les oreilles de ceux qui le souhaitent :**_

_**POV Bella : « Mad World » de Michael Andrews and Gary Jules, « Sleeping with Ghosts » de Placebo et «**_ _**Don't Forget Me » des Red Hot Chili Pepers**_

_**POV Edward : « Electric Fields » de MGMT Justice remixe, « Sexual Healing » de Ben Harper et bien sûr pour la fin « Supermassive Black Hole » de Muse**_

_**Bon maintenant je sors à pas de loup (c'est le cas de le dire vous allez voir) sans me faire remarquer et une fois la porte refermée je commence à courir !**_

_**Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Je cours, je suis plus là !**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 5 : … sur un autre monde**

_**POV Bella**_

Les souvenirs de la période qui suivie étaient vagues. J'étais comme en apesanteur presque extérieure à ma propre existence.

Je me réveillais dans la douleur et ouvrais les yeux sur ce qui devait être une chambre d'hôpital. Ainsi je n'étais pas morte, mon corps meurtri et brisé me le rappela vivement.

Ma mère et mon père étaient à mon chevet. Ils étaient soulagés de mon réveil mais n'osaient même pas m'embrasser. J'étais recouverte de bandages et de perfusions. Ils m'apprirent que j'étais restée inconsciente pendant trois jours. Mon poignet et ma jambe étaient cassés et des entailles profondes m'avaient fait beaucoup saigner.

J'avais eu de la chance car Sam Uley, de la tribu Quileute en compagnie de deux amis Paul et Jared aperçurent ma voiture en bord de route. Alertés par les menaces de l'ours ils ont appelé Jacob pour savoir si nous étions ensemble. Ce dernier était chez lui et n'avais aucunement connaissance de mes projets. Ils étaient donc partis à ma recherche. Ils avaient trouvé mon sac à dos et m'avait trouvée plus loin gisant dans un fossé.

Cette histoire me paraissait un peu facile. Comment avaient-ils pu voir ma voiture que j'avais volontairement cachée à la vue de quelqu'un passant sur la route ? Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'en préoccuper pour le moment.

Mon père, une fois le soulagement de mon réveil passé, était furieux. Il me promit une interdiction de sortir très longue. Il était persuadé que Jacob m'avait entrainé dans tout ça et lui avait interdit de m'approcher.

Mes parents avaient organisé mon transfert à Jacksonville chez ma mère pour les vacances d'été dès l'année scolaire terminée.

Je restais une semaine à l'hôpital avec comme seul autre contact extérieur que mes parents et Angela qui m'apportait mes devoirs.

Je me fis une raison. J'avais été imprudente et j'avais désobéi à Charlie. Cet été sous le soleil de Floride serait surement l'occasion de me changer les idées avant de reprendre ma vie à Forks.

Ne plus voir Jacob résolvait mes problèmes pour le moment. Il se sentirait libre de vivre sa vie et nous nous retrouverions à la rentrée pour voir ou nous en étions.

J'allais en cours la dernière semaine de l'année scolaire pour passer les examens de fin d'année. J'étais sous bonne escorte matin et soir accompagnée en voiture par Renée. Elle était restée pour m'aider dans les tâches de tous les jours avec mes atèles au poignet et à la jambe. Angela m'accompagnait dans les salles d'examens.

Le soir de mon dernier examen mon père nous conduisit à Port Angeles pour prendre l'avion vers Seattle. Puis de là nous irions à Jacksonville rejoindre Phil, le mari de ma mère.

Dans la chaleur de l'été, je me laissai aller dans une sorte de léthargie. Renée me trouva éteinte mais considéra que je devais me remettre de mon accident et dès que je pu à nouveau marcher elle m'entraina avec elle dans un nombre inimaginable d'activités. Je me laissais mener, échappant ainsi à mes pensées.

Mais la nuit je ne pouvais éviter mes cauchemars. J'étouffais mes cris dans l'oreiller pour ne pas alerter Renée et Phil. J'avais souvent de longues heures d'insomnies ou je pleurais sans discontinuer.

Instinctivement j'avais tu tout ce que je pensais avoir vu dans la forêt. Je n'avais pu me confier à personne. Tout le monde était persuadé que j'avais fait une mauvaise chute. Tout le monde ? Je n'en étais pas si sûre.

Avais-je déliré ? Ce James avait-il vraiment les yeux rouges, la peau glacée, une vitesse et une force surnaturelles, se nourrissait-il vraiment de sang ? Et qu'en était-il de ce chien géant ? Que s'était-il passé après que je me sois évanouie ? Des bribes de la légende Quileute racontée par Jacob tentaient de remonter à la surface de mon esprit. Mais je refusais et les enfouissais dans les méandres de ma conscience. Je ne voulais pas répondre à ces questions car elles amenaient à une seule et unique réponse et je me refusais de prononcer ce mot. Il en allait de ma santé mentale.

Car au delà des cauchemars qui peuplaient mes nuits, remplis d'yeux rouges, un regard noir de colère s'y associait un peu trop souvent. Je ne voulais pas comprendre, je ne voulais pas faire de lien, je ne voulais pas sombrer dans la folie …

J'appréhendais mon retour à Forks. Ce serait me confronter à mes peurs et sans doute devoir voir les choses en face. Mais après la moiteur de Jacksonville et l'énergie sans fin de ma mère, le calme de mon père me manquait. Renée avait tenté de me faire terminer le lycée à Jacksonville. J'avais refusé immédiatement. Je réalisais que j'avais besoin de retourner à Forks, j'y étais attachée.

Charlie avait pris de mes nouvelles régulièrement. Je savais que sa colère était passée et qu'il avait hâte de me retrouver. Angela avec qui j'avais communiqué par mail tout au long de l'été, attendait mon retour avec impatience.

A la fin du mois de juillet j'avais appelé Jacob, son ton froid et ses réponses monosyllabiques m'avaient découragée. J'avais décidé qu'il serait plus facile de s'expliquer de vive voix. Depuis ma tentative d'appel, rien, aucune nouvelle, je supposais qu'il m'en voulait de l'avoir évité après le baiser.

L'heure du retour finit par arriver. Je fermais mes dernières valises, je repartais pour Forks l'après-midi.

Mes blessures physiques étaient complètement guéries. Je n'avais heureusement aucune séquelle, juste quelques cicatrices dues à mes coupures.

Par contre mes blessures psychiques étaient béantes dans mon esprit. J'aurais même pu les sentir saigner.

L'arrivée à Forks fut étrange, comme une impression de déjà vu. Mon père qui m'attendait à l'aéroport, la verdure envahissante à laquelle il me faudrait me réhabituer, l'humidité, la conversation gênée de mon père… Je savais que j'étais de retour chez moi.

Mais comme je l'avais supposé cette ambiance me ramena à mes démons. J'avais peur et je me sentais seule. Je ne pouvais pas me confier. Quand je repensais à mon « accident », tout semblait sortir de mon imagination. Mais en même temps tout paraissait si réel.

Malgré la peur, Les randonnées me manquaient. D'autant plus depuis que j'avais trouvé un travail de vendeuse chez les parents de Mike Newton afin de compléter mes frêles économies. Je regardais avec envie les autres randonneurs. Le fameux « ours » ayant disparu, l'activité avait repris de plus belle et aucune nouvelle agression n'avait été signalée depuis mon accident.

Je n'en pouvais plus de me morfondre et de rester cloîtrée chez moi quand je n'étais pas au lycée ou au travail. Passer du temps avec Angela était bien une solution. Mais mon secret était trop lourd à porter. Ne pas pouvoir me confier à ma meilleure amie était pesant. Je préférais donc rester seule dans ces moments là.

Mon père commença à s'inquiéter. Il me voyait aller en cours, au travail, rentrer à la maison pour mes devoirs et faire les repas. Je voyais de moins en moins Angela qui avait commencé à sortir avec Ben Cheney et qui filait le parfait amour. Malgré les supplications de cette dernière pour me joindre à eux je refusais ne souhaitant pas tenir la chandelle.

Le plus dur pour lui était que je n'arrivais pas toujours à étouffer les cris de mes cauchemars. Je me réveillais régulièrement en hurlant. Charlie accourait dans ma chambre et tentait de me réconforter.

Il s'inquiétait pour moi mais je ne pouvais pas le rassurer. C'était devenu ma vie. Je savais après mon été qu'elle aurait été identique à Jacksonville. La menace que je sentais planer sur moi ne me quitterait jamais ou que je sois.

Après plusieurs mois de tolérance il commença à me menacer de me renvoyer chez ma mère en Floride. Ses menaces eurent raison de mon entêtement. C'était viscéral je ne voulais pas quitter Forks.

J'ai donc repris mes sorties avec le groupe d'amis du lycée. En général, je me contentais d'aller chez Angela. Parfois je ne pouvais échapper à des soirées avec l'ensemble de la bande.

Jessica s'était rapprochée de Lauren et me faisait clairement comprendre que mon changement d'humeur soudain était peu apprécié. J'avais deviné qu'elle était jalouse de s'être fait voler la vedette de super héroïne, son sauvetage étant devenu une histoire obsolète depuis mon accident. Il avait été une des raisons de mon mutisme depuis mon retour au lycée, Mike et Eric n'ayant de cesse de me faire raconter les détails de ma chute. Comme toujours la routine repris le dessus et ma présence fit à nouveau partit de la normalité en quelques jours.

Charlie s'était excusé de son comportement envers Jacob après mon accident et avait été jusqu'à le supplier de reprendre contact avec moi. Je savais qu'il regrettait le temps ou nous étions toujours ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas l'éviter plus longtemps. Il me manquait, notre complicité me manquait.

Je décidais donc de l'appeler et m'apprêtais à me lancer dans de grandes excuses. Mais il paraissait lui aussi avoir ravalé sa fierté.

Notre amitié repris là ou nous l'avions laissée. Nous n'avions plus évoqué cette soirée et ce fameux baiser. Il appartenait à une autre vie pour moi. Celle d'avant James. Celle de l'insouciance. Jacob devait le sentir et évitait soigneusement le sujet.

Notre relation du coup n'était plus aussi simple et évidente. J'étais parfois mal à l'aise quand j'étais à la Push. Je ne savais plus comment me comporter avec Jacob. Je craignais qu'il me rejette mais j'avais besoin de sa présence réconfortante.

Les rares fois où je croisais Sam, Paul et Jared étaient aussi étranges. Aucuns d'eux n'évoqua non mon « accident ». Une fois je tentais de les remercier de m'avoir retrouvée. Ils coupèrent court à la conversation. Je voyais qu'ils me cachaient des choses. Ou avais-je une imagination trop débordante ? Étais-je folle ?

Je décidais qu'il fallait que nous trouvions des occupations avec Jacob. Afin de ne pas remuer le passé et surtout ça m'aiderait à combattre mes angoisses.

Je l'entraînais alors dans la réparation de deux vieilles motos. Jacob m'apprit ensuite à conduire. Cette activité me value de nombreuse chute mais me faisait me sentir vivante et éloignait la peur quelques instants.

Nous reprîmes également nos randonnées. Sans Jacob je n'en aurais pas été capable. Et pourtant depuis mon retour à Forks je m'étais jurée de m'y remettre. J'avais toujours eu pour principe de remonter à cheval après une chute.

Mais tel un cycle sans fin, l'histoire se reproduisit. Les attaques d'ours reprirent. Une nouvelle fois Jacob se terra à la Push. La peur s'amplifiait chez moi. Etait-il revenu ? Pourquoi les autorités croyait-elle à un ours ?

Ne supportant pas d'être seule ou de me restreindre au périmètre de la Push. A force de persuasion j'entraînais Jacob à venir à une soirée cinéma à Port Angeles avec Angela, Ben et Mike. La soirée fut catastrophique. Angela et Ben ne vinrent pas car ce dernier était malade. Mike fut à son tour malade pendant la séance. Et Jacob avait un comportement étrange à la limite d'être agressif. Quand il me déposa chez moi, il était brûlant de fièvre.

Les jours suivants furent bizarres. Jacob ne répondait pas à mes appels. Son père Billy prétextait qu'il était toujours malade. Au bout de deux semaines je compris qu'il me mentait ouvertement. D'autant plus quand Charlie se vanta de l'avoir vu avec la bande de Sam en ville.

J'étais déconcertée. Pourquoi m'évitait-il ? Qu'est ce que j'avais encore bien pu faire de travers ? Quel était ce revirement de situation, lui qui prétendait se méfier de Sam et de sa bande ?

Je décidais de me confronter à lui en allant le trouver chez lui. Notre rencontre fut explosive. Il me demanda de ne plus le fréquenter, me dit qu'il était un danger pour moi et que je serais plus heureuse loin de lui.

Encore une fois je ne comprenais plus rien du monde qui m'entourait. Je me renfermais à nouveau sur moi même.

Mon père organisait des battues pour traquer l'ours. J'étais seule chez moi la plupart du temps. La peur qui vrillait mon estomac était presque devenue une partie de moi. Et elle avait augmenté avec l'inquiétude pour mon père.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour évacuer cette tension. Je savais que c'était une idée stupide mais comme ils avaient décidé de tous m'abandonner à mon triste sort, j'allais affronter de face le danger. J'allais défier ma peur une bonne fois pour toutes.

A l'occasion de nos excursions en motos, Jacob et moi avions observé Sam et sa bande plonger du haut d'une falaise. Jacob m'avait promis de m'y emmener un jour.

Je n'avais pas besoin de lui. J'étais seule, je l'avais toujours été finalement. La vie ne m'avait pas fait rencontrer la personne qui voudrait vraiment tout partager avec moi.

Je montais dans ma Chevrolet après avoir laissé un mot à Charlie et je conduisis jusqu'à la route bordant la falaise. J'enlevais mes chaussures et ma veste et me dirigeais vers le bord de la paroi. C'était haut, trop haut. Mais c'était ce qu'il fallait pour chasser mes angoisses.

Sans réfléchir une minute de plus, je sautais dans le vide. Je poussais un hurlement primal. La montée d'adrénaline était jouissive. Je me sentais bien, j'avais envie que la chute ne s'arrête jamais.

Puis je percutais la surface de l'eau. Le choc était violent. Elle était glacée. Je fus prise immédiatement par le froid. Je détestais le froid. Je battais des jambes et des bras pour remonter à la surface. J'eu à peine le temps de reprendre une bouffée d'air qu'une vague me percuta et me fit couler. Je n'avais pas tenu compte de la houle. Je tentais de remonter à nouveau mais mes efforts furent anéantis par une vague plus puissante que la première.

Après ce qui me paru des heures d'efforts, j'abandonnais et me laissais aller dans l'eau ténébreuse. Après tout que pouvais-je espérer de plus dans la vie ?

Mon existence défila à nouveau devant mes yeux et ma dernière pensée fut encore le visage d'Edward Cullen. Il était encore plus magnifique que d'habitude. La vision avait une clarté quasiment réelle. Je tendais la main vers sont visage souriant quand quelque chose de chaud me saisit et me ramena à la surface. Je fus tractée par un bras puissant. Puis on me porta et me déposa sur le sable à l'abri du vent.

- Bella ! Bella ! Ouvre les yeux !

Je reconnus la voix de Jacob. Je ne voulais pas revenir dans le monde réel et retrouver mon triste sort. Je voulais retourner dans les limbes avec ma vision.

Mais Jacob ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Des voix supplémentaires se joignirent à lui m'obligeant à faire mon grand retour sur terre.

Je découvris le visage de Jacob inquiet penché sur moi. Derrière lui Sam, Paul, Jared et Embry. Je toussais et me tournais sur le côté pour cracher l'eau dans mes poumons.

Sam, une fois rassuré sur mon sort demanda à Jacob de me ramener chez lui pour me sécher. Je me laissais faire. Mais une fois vêtue d'un sweat-shirt et d'un short dix fois trop grand pour moi, je protestais et tentais de faire demi-tour.

- Bella, tu dois venir te réchauffer et te reposer. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça !

- Et puis quoi encore ! Tu t'inquiètes de mon sort maintenant ! Un mois sans nouvelle et tu joues au preux chevalier !

- Excuse moi Bella. Je t'ai expliqué. Je suis désolé c'est pour ton bien !

- Excuses moi aussi mais mon bien je le gère seule !

- Ah oui, en sautant d'une falaise. En te suicidant. Tu te fous de ceux qui t'entourent ? Et Charlie ?

- Je ne me suis pas suicidée ! J'ai juste voulu sauter comme Sam. Je te signale que tu m'avais promis qu'on le ferrait ensemble. Mais apparemment je suis de trop ! Et ceux qui m'entourent ou m'entouraient, ont d'autres préoccupation ou d'autres prétextes pour ne pas me fréquenter !

- Bella ! S'il te plait, penses au moins à Charlie ! Moi j'ai de bonnes raisons, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- Pas comprendre quoi ? Que tu fréquentes Sam et sa bande ? Que je suis plus assez bien pour toi ?

- Sam n'est pas celui que tu crois !

- Ah oui ? Sam, le super Sam, celui qui arrive à voir les voitures cachées sur le bord de la route ! Qui retrouve les personnes blessées et perdues dans les bois !

- Tu parles de ton accident ? Tu devrais plutôt le remercier !

- Et d'une il ne veut pas de mes remerciements. Et de deux il est sans doute le seul à peut-être savoir ce qui m'est arrivé et il ne veut même pas en parler.

- C'est pour ton bien Bella. Moins tu en sais, mieux tu te porteras !

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais toi ? Tu n'étais même pas là ! Je suppose que l'interdiction de me voir de Charlie t'a bien arrangé ! Et moi est-ce que quelqu'un s'est préoccupé de savoir ce que j'avais vu ? Est ce que quelqu'un se doute de la peur qui ne me quitte pas depuis ? Je meure de trouille chaque jour de le voir revenir, Jacob, qu'il s'en prenne à moi ou à mes proches !

J'éclatais alors en sanglots. Tout mon corps était parcouru de tremblement. Toutes mes peurs accumulées ressortaient. Les vannes étaient ouvertes je ne pouvais plus rien retenir.

- Bella ! Calme toi !

Jacob tenta de me prendre dans ses bras. Je le repoussais.

D'un coup il s'affala dans le canapé, assis la tête entre les mains.

- Je sais Bella, nous savons ce qui t'es arrivé ! dit-il d'une voix résignée.

Il abandonnait. Je le regardais stupéfaite à travers mes larmes.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler, je n'ai pas le droit ! Mais je sais. Je suis tellement désolé de savoir que tu te rappelles de chose et que tu n'as pas pu te confier. Je suis vraiment un ami pitoyable.

- S'il te plait, choisis Jacob, es-tu un ami ou un danger ?

- Les deux Bella et comme tu comptes trop pour moi je te protège en m'éloignant.

- Tu recommences ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un ami qui n'est pas là Jacob !

Je fis un pas vers la sortie. Une main puissante me saisit le poignet. Je ne me retournais pas.

- Bella je ne te promets rien mais je vais faire ce que je peux. Parle moi, je t'en supplie ne reste pas avec toute cette histoire sur tes épaules.

- Et toi tu ne me diras rien c'est ça ? Tu te contenteras de tout répéter à Sam ? Au moins tu auras une vraie raison de ne plus me fréquenter quand tu constateras ma folie !

- Bella, si tu savais ce que je vis actuellement tu comprendrais que s'il y a un fou ici c'est moi. Je te jure de te dire tout ce que je peux, ou du moins de te le faire deviner. Car tu en sais déjà plus que tu ne le crois…

Je me retournais vers lui. Je scrutais ses yeux pour voir s'il me disait la vérité. Si je pouvais lui faire confiance.

- Parle moi Bella, raconte moi ce que t'as fait cette sangsue.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- J'ai dit sangsue ou vampire si tu préfères.

Ce mot fut comme une invitation. Je confiais alors toute l'histoire à Jacob. Ses traits se crispaient au fur et à mesure du récit. Il serrait ses poings et des tremblements le secouaient de temps à autre.

Soulagement et délivrance, c'était les deux mots qui me venaient à l'esprit lorsque je m'affalais à mon tour dans le canapé. Jacob faisait les cent pas devant moi.

- Incroyable ! Sam est persuadé que tu n'as rien vu ou que tu ne te souviens de rien !

- Et bien il se trompe ton Sam !

- Comment as tu réussi à garder ça pour toi ?

- Et bien quand tu soupèses l'hôpital psychiatrique et la vie de lycéenne le choix est vite fait !

- Effectivement. Seule contre tous !

- Jacob, qui est-il ce James et cet espèce de chien géant ?

Je me tournais vers lui mais il ne me regardait pas.

- Je ne peux pas.

Je me levais et me dirigeais à nouveau vers la sortie. Comment pouvait-il refuser de parler avec tout ce que je venais de lui confier ?

- Attends Bella ! Je ne peux pas te parler mais tu peux deviner. Rappelle-toi notre première ballade sur la plage de la Push après ton arrivée à Forks. Souviens-toi de la légende que je t'ai racontée.

Je me retournais lentement vers lui. Tout ce que j'avais essayé d'occulter depuis presqu'un an remontais à la surface. Je laissais mon esprit faire les liens que je lui avais interdit de faire jusque là. J'avais l'impression de sombrer dans la folie, cette fois pour de bon. Mes larmes devenues silencieuses se remirent à couler abondamment.

- James est un…vampire ? Et le chien…un loup comme dans la légende ? Un Quileute ? dis-je d'une voix blanche.

- Oui Bella. Je suis navré que tu sois mêlée à tout ça. Mais c'est la vérité. Tout ça existe bien. Les sangsues. Ceux sont les ennemies ancestrales des Quileutes.

- Et ce James qu'est il devenu ?

- Sam, Jared et Paul l'ont achevé. Il a été détruit et brûlé il ne reviendra plus.

- Sam, Jared et Paul ? Ceux sont les loups de la légende ? Comme des loups garous ?

- C'est à peu près l'image sauf que l'on se transforme quand on le veut et que nous n'empruntons cette forme que pour lutter contre nos ennemis et protéger les humains.

- Nous ? Toi aussi…tu es un loup.

- Oui, je l'ai découvert depuis peu.

Jacob m'expliqua la façon dont il mutait, le fonctionnement de la meute. Un détail m'échappait mais me revint brusquement à mesure que je repassais la légende dans ma tête.

- Et cette famille, les Cullen dont tu m'as parlé ?

- Ceux sont aussi des sangsues. Mais ils ont renoncé au sang humain. Nos arrières grands pères ont conclu un traité avec eux. Tant qu'ils ne pénètrent pas sur le territoire de la Push nous ne les attaquons pas.

Je secouais la tête. Comment cela était-il possible ? Je rangeais cette information dans le fond de mon esprit pour l'analyser plus tard.

- Et ce nouvel ours ? C'est encore un vampire ?

- Malheureusement oui ! Une femelle et un mâle ! Ils ont l'air de chercher quelque chose ! Nous ne savons pas quoi et nous n'arrivons pas à les attraper. Ils fuient toujours à temps.

- Les Cullen ? Ils sont revenus ?

- Impossible, ils sont différents et ils ne semblent avoir aucune notion des frontières du traité. Peut être est-ce les deux buveurs de sang dont ce James t'a parlé. Peut être qu'ils le cherchent. Il faut que j'en parle à Sam immédiatement.

- Et Charlie et les autres qui poursuivent l'ours ?

Aux paroles de Jacob mes tremblements reprirent. L'hystérie me gagnait. La peur qui m'avait quittée revenait, puissante, massive, violente me percutant de plein fouet.

Jacob me prit dans ses bras. Cette fois je ne résistais pas.

- N'es aucune inquiétude pour Charlie. La meute veille. Nous les entraînons sur des pistes qui les éloignent des sangsues. Nous surveillons la Push et Forks. Comment crois tu que je t'ai trouvée ? Chaque intrusion est vérifiée. Je t'ai suivie et je t'ai vu sauter.

Il me décolla de son torse et essuya mes larmes de ses deux pouces. Je ne les sentais même plus couler.

L'accumulation de toutes ces révélations fit monter la rage en moi d'un coup. Je tambourinais de mes deux poings sur son torse.

- Comment as-tu pu me laisser dans l'ignorance de tout ça ? Je me croyais bonne pour l'asile ! J'étais complètement seule Jacob !

- Calmes-toi, nous veillons sur vous. Je t'aime trop Bella pour laisser quelque chose t'arriver !

- Tu appelles ça aimer ?

- Ce qui s'est passé avec James ne se reproduira jamais. Pas tant que je serais dans les parages ! Je t'aime Bella, plus que tout.

Ces paroles étaient plus que je pouvais entendre, je le giflais guidée par la fureur. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et me regardait toujours fixement.

D'un coup ma colère tomba. J'avais envie de le croire, de me laisser aller dans la sécurité de ses bras, de me perdre dans sa chaleur…

Pour la deuxième fois avec Jacob mon instinct prit le dessus. J'avais besoin qu'on me réconforte. Qu'on me protège. Je voulais tout oublier. La rage était toujours mon guide mais elle avait trouvé une autre voie.

Je plongeais frénétiquement sur ses lèvres. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de répondre à mon baiser. Je caressais son torse nu. Nos caresses étaient avides et de plus en plus téméraires. Il m'entraîna dans sa minuscule chambre. Il ôta mon sweat. A ce moment je savais que je passais un point de non retour. Mais j'avais un vide à combler, je ne savais plus comment faire. Mon corps me disait que la solution était là dans les bras de Jacob.

Mais tout s'écroula à nouveau.

Jacob submergé par les émotions qui traversaient son corps était parcouru de violents tremblements. Il se releva d'un coup bredouillant des excuses, me laissant nue et seule sur le lit. Il sauta d'un bond par la fenêtre et disparut à l'orée de la forêt.

J'étais à nouveau face au vide. Le chagrin, la honte, la peur se mêlaient en moi. Comment avais-je pu être si bête et m'abandonner ainsi ? Comment avait-il pu me laisser alors que j'étais prête à lui offrir ma première fois ?

J'enfilais mes vêtements encore humides et courais vers ma voiture.

De retour à la maison je trouvais Charlie assis à la table de la cuisine, hagard, les yeux humides. Il m'apprit le décès de son ami Harry Clearwater d'un arrêt cardiaque. Il ne remarque même pas l'état de mes vêtements.

Les jours qui suivirent furent marqués par les obsèques, Charlie et moi passâmes beaucoup de temps chez Sue Clearwater et ses deux enfants Léa et Seth. Je les aidais du mieux que je pouvais en leur préparant à manger et en participant au ménage de leur maison.

J'étais sans nouvelle de Jacob. Je lui en voulais. Comment avait-il pu profiter de mon état de faiblesse pour m'abandonner ensuite sans une explication. Il avait tout brisé, notre amitié, ma confiance, sa valeur à mes yeux…

Il venait de me dévoiler un monde d'horreur parallèle à ma petite vie banale. Un monde qui semblait avoir des liens étroits avec mon existence. J'étais abasourdie par ses révélations presque en état de choc et il m'avait laissé faire. Même si j'étais entièrement consentante il aurait du m'arrêter surtout si c'était pour m'abandonner en plein milieu. N'étais-je pas assez désirable ? Me découvrir dans la plus stricte intimité l'avait-il rebuté ?

Si j'étais honnête, je savais au plus profond que toute cette colère était tournée contre moi même. Pourquoi m'étais-je abandonnée si facilement ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu celui que j'aimerais au plus profond de mon cœur ? Parce que j'étais persuadée de ne jamais le rencontrer, parce que j'avais besoin de me sentir aimée, comme un moyen de défense pour supporter le monde qui se dévoilait à moi, pour ne plus jamais être seule ? Mais la courte étreinte partagée avec Jacob avant qu'il ne me quitte n'avait en rien comblé le vide en moi. Au contraire c'était une blessure tenace de plus que je ne pourrais jamais soigner.

Il fallait me faire une raison, puisque j'étais condamnée à vivre seule face à ce monde d'horreur autant m'endurcir et ne plus avoir peur de l'affronter. J'allais retourner en randonnée pour exorciser mes peurs. Après tout Jacob m'avait promis la protection de la meute. Autant les faire travailler un peu. Et puis c'était bien connu je n'avais aucune notion du danger, mon instinct de survie était inexistant.

J'avais longtemps réfléchis à ma destination. Les souvenirs de ma rencontre avec James ayant été déterrés avec Jacob, je n'arrivais plus à les enfouir à nouveau. Je me revoyais marchant vers le sommet, la vue de la colline quand la maison cachée dans la forêt me revint.

Je consultais l'annuaire et ne trouvais aucune indication. J'interrogeais alors Charlie innocemment en lui évoquant une histoire de Jessica inventée de toutes pièces sur la présence d'une maison perdue dans les bois à la sortie de Forks que la propriétaire excentrique ne quittait jamais. Après avoir grommelé dans sa barbe contre les gens de Forks et leur amour des racontars, il m'avait signifié qu'il n'y avait aucune maison encore habitée sur cette route. Il paraissait en savoir plus que ce qu'il me racontait mais je ne le questionnais pas pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Au moins j'avais la confirmation que la maison, si elle existait, était abandonnée.

Je décidais alors de localiser le chemin d'accès. Je repérais à la sortie de Forks une allée entièrement envahie par les broussailles. Je garais ma voiture et décidais de vérifier si mes calculs entre mon observation du haut de la colline et ma carte étaient bons.

Vu l'état du chemin cette maison devait effectivement être à l'abandon. Je marchais dans les ornières du chemin. J'étais heureuse d'avoir enfilé un pantalon, la végétation m'arrivait aux genoux. Parfois je devais dégager des buissons de ronces, mais dans l'ensemble je progressais assez facilement.

Marcher seule était une délivrance. Je retrouvais une partie de moi. J'étais concentrée sur ma progression quand je sentie le soleil transpercer, j'étais à l'orée de la forêt. Devant moi une immense clairière au milieu de laquelle trônais une magnifique demeure.

Je la détaillais, elle dégageait une impression de calme. Aucun mouvement n'était détectable. Les herbes hautes étaient partout. Elle était abandonnée depuis un moment. Je décidais alors de m'approcher.

Une fois à découvert je m'arrêtais à nouveau pour vérifier que personne n'était présent. Seul le bruit des oiseaux était perceptible. Rassurée, je m'avançais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je jetais un coup d'œil à travers la vitre jouxtant la porte. L'intérieure de la maison était clair et aéré. Des meubles encore présents étaient recouverts de draps blancs. Je fis le tour de la propriété. Tous les volets étaient fermés mais le nombre de fenêtre et de baies vitrées devait en faire une demeure extrêmement lumineuse.

Je m'interrogeais sur les propriétaires. Je n'en avais jamais soupçonné l'existence. Je repensais à Charlie qui semblait savoir qui avait habité dans les parages. Qui pouvait abandonner une si belle demeure sans même déménager ses meubles ?

Comme un flash, les visages de la famille Cullen s'imposèrent. Ça me paraissait une évidence. Pourtant aucun indice ne les rattachait à ce lieu si ce n'est son isolement des yeux indiscrets.

Je m'asseyais pour reprendre mes esprits. J'avais bloqué leur souvenir depuis les révélations de Jacob. C'était la première fois que je me permettais de les évoquer à nouveau.

C'était alors un autre souvenir, celui de James qui me revenait. Mon esprit les associait immédiatement. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, Jacob me l'avait confirmé, James était un vampire. Ça expliquait son comportement et ses facultés hors du commun. Et là me revenait la fin de la légende Quileute, Les Cullen…

- Des vampires… dis-je à voix haute.

Pourtant si ce n'est leur teint blanc, rien ne les reliait à James. Ils évoluaient parmi les humains sans porter atteinte à leur intégrité.

Seule l'attitude agressive d'Edward envers moi dénotait. Etait-il possible qu'il ait voulu me tuer ? Mais rien n'aurait dû l'arrêter. Je n'avais éprouvé aucune peur à ses côtés. Alors que James m'avait immédiatement poussée à fuir.

Encore une fois je pouvais me torturer pendant des heures. Aucune réponse ne viendrait. Ils étaient partis avec leurs mystères.

Je jetais un dernier regard aux alentours avant de quitter la clairière, j'eus l'impression de distinguer deux yeux jaunes à la lisière du bois. C'était trop grand pour être humain. D'un coup les yeux disparurent dans l'ombre. Je ne m'étais pas trompée la meute veillait. Ils devaient fort peu apprécier que je me ballade à nouveau seule et encore plus à cet endroit.

Surprise par quelque chose de froid qui venait de tomber délicatement sur ma main. Je levais les yeux et constatais qu'il commençait à neiger, incroyable au mois de juin même pour Forks. Cette ville concentrait à elle seule les choses les plus étranges qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître.

Je me relevais et retournais vers ma voiture laissant la maison derrière moi. Je devais aller de l'avant, m'éloigner de ce monde. Laisser cette vie derrière moi.

En rentrant chez moi, j'avais enfin les idées claires. J'avais pris la décision de quitter Forks après la remise des diplômes. L'université de toute façon m'attendait. Mes faibles économies ne me permettaient que d'aller à Seattle à quelques heures de Forks mais c'était mieux que rien.

Mes révisions pour les examens, que je passais avec succès, m'empêchèrent de voir le temps s'écouler. L'année scolaire se termina rapidement. La remise des diplômes marqua la fin du lycée.

Avant de partir pour Jacksonville, ou j'avais souhaité passer l'été pour m'éloigner de Forks au plus vite sans inquiéter Charlie, je reçu une lettre de Jacob.

_Bella,_

_Pardonne moi._

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, comme jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre._

_Chaque moment partagé avec toi a été le meilleur de ma minable vie._

_Mais je suis un trop grand danger pour toi. Je m'en veux déjà assez d'avoir pris trop de risque. A tout moment je pourrais te blesser comme Sam avec Emilie et je ne me le pardonnerais pas._

_Crois-moi, si je te dis que tu n'y es pour rien. Si ce monde tournait rond, sans créatures tapies dans l'ombre je t'offrirais la lune. Mais la seule chose que je puisse te donner est une protection rapprochée._

_La meute veille sur toi et Charlie. « L'ours » est enfin reparti. J'espère pour toujours. Mais ne t'inquiète pas nous montons la garde._

_Je t'en supplie, ne prends plus de risque comme l'autre jour. Les nids de sangsues même abandonnés ne sont pas fréquentables._

_Charlie a appris à Billy que tu partais pour l'université de Seattle. Je suis heureux pour toi. Profite de ta vie Bella, fait des études, trouve le métier de tes rêves. Tu le mérites amplement._

_J'espère qu'un jour tu ne m'en voudras plus et que tu garderas de moi le souvenir d'un ami._

_Adieu Bella_

_Jacob_

Je roulais la lettre en boule dans ma main d'un geste rageur. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de faire de telle déclaration et me sortir définitivement de sa vie sans préavis et après tout ce que je lui avais donné de ma personne ?

La seule chose que je retenais dans ce courrier était le départ de « l'ours ». De toute façon comment était-il possible dans notre vaste monde que je croise par deux fois la route de vampires ? Et si cet homme et cette femme étaient réellement les compagnons de James ils n'avaient aucun moyen de me lier à lui.

_**POV Edward**_

Une nouvelle année scolaire s'ouvrait devant moi. La dernière au lycée pour Alice et moi. Rose, Jasper et Emmett suivaient des cours à la fac. Rose avait obtenu de ne pas refaire tout le lycée en arrivant à Rockwood et de reprendre là ou nous nous étions arrêtés à Forks.

L'été avait été très calme. Jasper et Alice étaient partis en Amérique du Sud, Rose et Emmett en Europe. Esmée et Carlisle étaient restés. Carlisle ne voulait pas que je sois seul lors de mes gardes. D'après lui je mettrais des années à réellement me maîtriser. Sa présence me rassurait et je lui étais reconnaissant de m'accompagner.

J'avais fait d'énorme progrès en travaillant tout l'été. Aucun incident n'avait été à déplorer. J'avais pourtant été en présence de patient en urgence vitale souffrant d'importantes hémorragies. Certains d'entre eux provoquaient une montée de venin dans ma bouche et une légère tension dans mes muscles mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il arrivait même que je n'aie aucune réaction.

Je compris alors que mon attraction envers Bella allait au-delà de mon attirance pour son sang. Sinon pourquoi serais-je obsédé alors que j'étais si loin d'elle et de son parfum ?

Je m'étais remis au piano pour la plus grande joie d'Esmée. Ca faisait partie du contrat que je m'étais fixé pour reprendre une vie normale après la discussion familiale. Par contre je n'étais plus capable de composer. Je me contentais d'interpréter et ça soulageait une partie des tensions de mon esprit.

Tout était à peu près rentré dans l'ordre et chacun avait repris sa place dans la famille.

Je m'étais fait la promesse de tenir mes engagements et chaque jour je m'efforçais en plus de mes nombreuses occupations d'interagir avec chaque membre de la famille comme je le faisais auparavant. Je m'obligeais à ne plus penser à Bella, J'avais caché sa photo sous une latte de mon parquet de chambre et depuis je ne l'avais pas regardée.

Alice m'avait momentanément fichue la paix. Sans doute le mode de vie que je m'imposais empêchait mon esprit d'envisager un retour à Forks et par là même ne lui offrait plus d'occasion d'avoir des visions de moi retournant là bas.

Je me persuadais que tant que je tiendrais ce « régime », je résisterais à la tentation et j'espérais qu'avec le temps mon obsession pour Bella s'atténuerait. Du coup mes relations avec Alice n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'elles avaient pu l'être dans le passé mais j'espérais que là aussi le temps ferait son œuvre. Alice me tournait souvent autour et je savais qu'elle reviendrait la charge un jour ou l'autre mais pour l'instant aussi étrange que cela me paraisse elle semblait avoir abandonné.

Rosalie depuis qu'elle avait vidé son sac dans le garage me fichait la paix. Nous avions retrouvé nos jeux idiots avec Emmett, Jasper et moi étant ses cobayes.

Pendant les vacances de noël, Emmett et Rosalie étaient partis chez nos cousines de Denali avec l'intention de les inviter à passer quelques jours dans notre nouvelle résidence.

Je n'étais pas enthousiaste d'avoir autant de monde dans la maison. Paraître heureux et civilisé serait d'autant plus difficile. Et il serait vu comme impoli par tous de vaquer à mes occupations sans consacrer du temps à nos invités.

D'un autre côté ils étaient comme des membres de la famille et les voir agrandirait mon horizon. J'appréciais particulièrement la compagnie d'Eleazar, écouter ses histoires était toujours instructifs et les échanges avec lui passionnants.

J'étais gêné de retrouver Tanya, notre dernière entrevue datait de ma fuite en Alsaka après mon premier jour de cours avec Bella. Je l'avais une nouvelle fois repoussée. Ses sentiments pour moi n'avaient sans doute pas changé et mon statut de célibataire ne l'inciterait pas à abandonner.

Les retrouvailles furent conviviales. Tout le monde était soulagé de voir des nouvelles têtes après cette période de tension familiale.

Les trois sœurs, Kate, Tanya et Irina étaient égales à elles-mêmes énergiques et joyeuses. Elles mettaient de la vie dans la maison. Emmett ne se lassait pas d'écouter les histoires de leurs conquêtes parmi les humains. Il était ravi d'avoir trouvé de nouveaux compagnons de jeux et nous poussait à des paris plus stupides les uns que les autres. Rosalie et Alice profitaient également de cette présence féminine enjouée.

Le couple formé par Eleazar et Carmen était toujours aussi lié et apportait le pendant de calme et d'apaisement qui manquaient parfois aux trois sœurs.

J'évoluais parmi la famille agrandie en montrant autant d'aisance qu'il m'en était possible. Eleazar eut de longes discussions avec Carlilse, Jasper et moi au sujet des nouvelles que les uns les autres avaient glanées au grès des rencontres avec nos congénères.

J'évitais Tanya la plupart du temps mais quand je la croisais elle tentait tant bien que mal de bloquer ses pensées envers moi et je l'en remerciais intérieurement.

Le soir du nouvel an Carlilse, Esmée, Eleazar et Carmen se rendirent à un concert de musique classique à Bangor nous laissant entre « jeunes » pour fêter la nouvelle année.

Je détestais ce genre de manifestation. Se sentir obligé de faire la fête tous les 31 décembre était la chose la plus absurde des traditions humaines. Mais ça faisait plaisir à Alice qui tenait par-dessus tout à ce genre de coutume et avec mes nouvelles résolutions je ne pouvais pas faire les rabats joies.

Les filles préparèrent une décoration comme seule Alice en avait le secret. Le salon était transformé. On aurait pu croire à un club branché New Yorkais, elle avait du dépenser une fortune pour ça.

Je n'avais absolument pas envie de faire la fête mais après avoir chassé plus que de raison, je me joignais aux autres et tentais de faire bonne figure. J'avais toujours été de bon cœur aux fêtes organisées par Alice sachant le plaisir que ça lui procurait. Mais ce soir j'avais l'impression de jouer une vraie comédie.

Je devinais immédiatement qu'ils tramaient quelque chose. Alice, encore plus excitée que d'habitude récitait sans cesse les titres de la playlist de la soirée. Elle se trémoussait au milieu de la pièce sur un remix de MGMT avec Rosalie. Cette dernière parcourait le catalogue des pièces détachées BMW en allemand dans le texte et me lança son plus beau sourire hypocrite en m'invitant à les rejoindre.

Emmett et Jasper étaient affalés dans un canapé et admiraient leurs moitiés. Les pensées d'Emmett étaient concentrées sur le décompte des positions du kamasoutra qu'il avait pratiqué avec Rose. Je tentais immédiatement de bloquer ses pensées hors de ma tête. Jasper lui parcourait des partitions de guitare.

Tanya et ses sœurs ne cachaient rien. Dès qu'elles me virent elles vinrent me chercher. Irina saisit mon bras et m'entraîna au milieu de la pièce pour danser.

Je me laissais aller non sans avoir jeté un regard soupçonneux à ma fratrie. L'un ou l'autre, sans doute Emmett, finirait bien par craquer et me dévoilerait leurs intentions.

Les pensées de Tanya vinrent me percuter. Elle s'était figée et me regardait d'un œil admirateur, ses pensées s'accordaient entièrement à son regard. Je réalisais alors que mon corps suivait la musique et les mouvements d'Irina et Kate de chaque côté de moi. Je me raidis immédiatement.

- Cool Eddie ! Continue à bouger ton corps ! rigola Emmett en nous rejoignant.

Sa façon de danser était aussi subtile que celle d'un grizzly mais ce n'était pas les complexes qui l'arrêtaient.

La musique d'un slow s'éleva dans la pièce. C'était oublier Alice que de penser qu'elle m'épargnerait ça. Irina m'invita immédiatement. Je vis le sourire pincé de Tanya quand elle rejoint Kate dans le canapé.

Pendant la danse qui ne me provoqua aucune émotion. Décidément j'étais réellement de marbre ! Je vis Alice et Rosalie s'échanger des clins d'œil. Mais leurs réelles pensées étaient toujours impénétrables.

A la fin du morceau, je remerciais galamment Irina et allais m'asseoir auprès de Jasper. Alice arrêta la musique et se mit en tête de convaincre tout le monde d'aller en boite de nuit. Je décidais que j'avais assez donné pour la soirée.

A mon grand étonnement elle n'insista pas pour me retenir. Je les laissais se préparer en leur souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée et je montais lentement dans ma chambre pour lire.

J'arrivais au dernier étage et constatais que la porte était entrouverte et de la musique douce en sortait. Je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans mon antre. J'ouvrais complètement la porte et jetais un regard circulaire. Je vis alors Tanya allongée sur mon canapé entourée d'un drap. Que faisait-elle là ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle n'était plus avec les autres.

Elle se leva et je me rendis compte que le drap autour d'elle était la seule chose qui recouvrait son corps. Elle lança sa longue chevelure blonde en arrière et s'avança vers moi d'un pas félin.

La panique commença à monter en moi, il fallait que je sorte d'ici au plus vite. Quand tout à coup je fus submergé par une onde de bien-être. Mon corps ne m'obéissait plus, je me déconnectais de la réalité.

- Salut Edward. Je me suis permise de t'attendre ici. Rose et Emmett m'ont fait savoir que tu avais besoin de te changer les idées.

Elle arriva face à moi et plaça ses mains sur ma nuque. Mes bras restaient collés le long de mon corps. J'avais la sensation que je devais me détendre. Elle leva son visage vers le mien. Elle sourit et caressa mes épaules et ma nuque.

- Laisse toi aller Edward…

Elle pressa contre moi. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fut comme un électrochoc je sortis de ma torpeur. Je compris que j'étais sous l'influence de Jasper. Toutes les pensées de mes frères et sœurs au rez-de-chaussée me percutèrent en masse. Ils m'avaient tendu un piège.

Il fallait que je me sorte des griffes de Tanya en premier lieu. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules. Elle prit ça comme un encouragement de ma part et approfondi son baiser caressant mes lèvres avec sa langue. Je la repoussais alors sans ménagement.

Le drap qui l'entourait tomba et elle se retrouva nue devant moi. Elle ne fut aucunement gênée et tenta de se rapprocher à nouveau.

- Edward, laisse toi faire. Il n'y aura aucune conséquence. Nous sommes entre adultes consentants, nous avons bien le droit de nous amuser !

Je détournais les yeux gêné par sa nudité et d'un mouvement rapide ramassais le drap et le lui tendit.

- Tanya je suis désolé il n'y a rien entre nous, il n'y a jamais rien eu et il n'y aura jamais rien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu cent fois cette conversation avec toi !

- Ce n'est pas grave que tu n'éprouves rien pour moi. J'ai assez de sentiments pour deux et j'ai envie de te faire plaisir. Je sais que tu en as besoin. Vois ça comme un cadeau pour la nouvelle année.

- Je ne sais pas qui t'a mis ça en tête. Enfin si j'imagine très bien. Et je suis désolé que tu aies été entraînée dans tout ça. Mais je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je veux et ce qui est bien pour moi et il est hors de question que je partage plus que de l'amitié avec toi Tanya !

- Arrêtes d'être si gentleman. Laisses parler tes instincts et profitons de l'instant présent ! dit-elle en laissant tomber à nouveau le drap.

Je me détournais aussitôt.

- Tanya si tu veux que nous puissions encore être amis je te demande de te rhabiller et de sortir de ma chambre immédiatement. Je ne t'en veux pas car je pense que tu n'es pour rien dans toute cette histoire. Mais s'il te plait va t'en maintenant ! dis je d'un ton dur entre mes dents.

Elle passa alors dans un éclair devant moi toujours nue et dévala les escaliers.

_« Comme tu veux. Mais je pense que tu te trompes. Tu aurais dû profiter de l'influence de Jasper pour te laisser aller. C'est toujours la première fois la plus dure… »_

Je bouillais de rage. Je serrais les poings. Toute mon attention se tourna vers les miens. Plus un mouvement en bas, ils étaient figés. Même leurs esprits étaient muets. Ils avaient tout suivi et savaient que la réaction allait être violente.

Je descendis dans le salon. A mon arrivée Irina et Kate se retirèrent sans doute pour aller rejoindre Tanya. J'entendais à leurs pensées qu'elles n'avaient pas été mises au courant et qu'elles avaient assisté à la scène en spectatrices. Je les laissais passer et me retournais vers mes frères et sœurs.

Emmett me fixait d'un air boudeur à côté de Rosalie qui affichait un sourire narquois. Alice avait les traits pincés et me provoquait du regard. Seul Jasper semblait gêné et regardait ses pieds. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lancer une onde de calme dans la pièce. Il devinait très bien mon humeur et devait s'inquiéter des conséquences.

- Arrête ça tout de suite Jasper, ça ne va pas arranger les choses au contraire ! J'exige des explications ! Lequel d'entre vous à monté cette stupide et cruelle mascarade ?

- Oh ! Tu y vas un peu fort ! On voulait juste te rendre service, t'offrir un peu de bon temps. Et Tanya était plus que volontaire pour t'aider ! me lança Rosalie

- Je me fiche de ce que pense Tanya. Je connais ses envies depuis longtemps et je ne suis pas étonné de son implication. Mais vous Alice et Jasper ?

- Si tu veux tout savoir cher frère pour qui tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Rose et Emmett en allant à Denali ont eu la bonne idée de vous aider un peu, Tanya et toi, pour vous mettre en couple. Après tout tu dis être heureux et qui ne le serait pas encore plus en ayant une compagne ? Quand ils nous ont confié leur plan hier, nous avons été ravis de t'aider. Après tout tu n'as pas fait vœux de chasteté tu peux au moins prendre du bon temps !

- Très drôle Alice ! Je suis déçu de te voir participer à ce genre de plan ! Passe encore pour Emmett et Rose !

- Oh c'est bon hein ! Je suis ton grand frère et je prends soin de toi ! dit Emmett avec la voix d'un enfant à qui on aurait gâché une surprise

- Soyons clair, j'adore te mettre dans des situations embarrassantes ! Tu étais incroyable, plus coincé tu meurs. Excuses moi pour le jeu de mot. Et si tu attends des excuses, sache que je ne regrette pas, j'ai fait ça pour ton bien ! me lança Rosalie en tournant les talons pour quitter la pièce.

- Ouais c'est clair, même Jasper n'a pas réussi à te décoincer ! Putain Edward une bombe comme Tanya à poil dans ta chambre prête à tout et toi tu restes de marbre et tu la vires ! T'as vraiment un sérieux problème mec ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu fonctionnes !

- Mais dans quel monde tu vis Emmett ! Tu ne voulais pas la payer non plus ?

- Calme toi frérot. J'avoue, l'idée était de moi. Tanya nous posait quinze mille questions sur toi quand on était là bas. Je savais qu'elle était mordue de toi mais sur le coup ça m'a donné cette idée ! Je me suis dit qu'au moins tu partagerais un bon moment avec une chouette fille ! Excuse moi mec je me rends compte que t'es vraiment un mystère pour moi et je ne voulais pas te foutre en rogne ! dit il ne pouvant s'empêcher de ricaner.

_« Quoique j'adore ta tête en ce moment ! Ca vaut bien un vase non ? Sans rancune ? »_. Il partit hilare rejoindre Rosalie.

- Edward je suis désolé, c'était absolument stupide comme idée et irrespectueux. Je suis d'autant plus coupable d'avoir utilisé mon pouvoir sur toi. J'espère que tu nous pardonneras. On a cru agir pour ton bien ou tout du moins participer à une bonne blague d'Emmett !

Jasper me lança un sourire implorant.

- C'est bon Jasper. Je suis juste étonné que tu te sois laissé entraîner là dedans.

Alice me fixait toujours d'un air de défi. _« Aucun regret non plus de ma part. J'avoue que le stratagème était grossier. Mais pourquoi avoir résisté ? Et épargnes moi tes grands principes du début du XXème siècle. Réfléchis à tout ça ! Ton cœur n'est-il pas déjà pris ? »_

Cette fois ce fut moi qui tournais les talons. Elle n'abandonnerait donc jamais ? Je connaissais la réponse : elle était négative. Mais j'avais espéré qu'elle se lasserait à la longue. Elle avait profité de l'idée de Rose et Emmett pour poursuivre son propre plan ! Mais c'était sans compter sur ma résistance et les promesses que je m'étais faite.

Je me dirigeais vers le garage et trouvait Tanya assise sur le capot de ma Volvo, enfin habillée !

- Je tiens à te présenter mes excuses. Emmett est venu me voir ce soir. Il m'a dit que tu étais malheureux d'être le dernier célibataire de la famille et que ta timidité faisait que jamais tu n'oserais franchir le pas. Que si j'étais partante il ferait tout pour me faciliter la tâche. Bêtement j'ai cru pouvoir te convaincre et faire tomber tes résistances. Je pensais être au minimum attirante, dit-elle d'un ton triste.

- C'est bon Tanya, je me doute que tu n'as pas monté ce plan. Et détrompe toi sur tes capacités à séduire un homme. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit je ne suis pas le bon. Je ne peux pas me l'expliquer moi même mais c'est comme ça.

- Toujours amis ?

- Oui, mais tu me pardonneras si je ne vous revois pas avant votre départ, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air !

- Ok, encore désolée, à bientôt j'espère !

- Dis au revoir à tes sœurs et à Carmen et Eleazar de ma part. A bientôt Tanya.

Elle quitta ma voiture et me laissa passer alors que je démarrais en trombe.

Je m'échappais quatre jours, le temps de retrouver mon calme. Je roulais approchant une fois dangereusement l'Etat de Washington. Mes pensées étaient à nouveau tournées vers Bella. L'envie de la voir me tordait le ventre. Si seulement ça avait été elle qui m'attendait dans ma chambre…

Je secouais la tête je n'allais pas me laisser contaminer pas les pensées obscènes d'Emmett et par les obsessions d'Alice !

Je fis demi-tour vers le Maine. Il était inutile de leur en vouloir. C'était déjà assez dur pour moi de vivre parmi eux et de paraître heureux. Et puis Carlisle et Esmée n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Carlisle avait été clair au sujet des disputes familiales, ce n'était pas la peine de le fâcher.

Finalement je les reconnaissais tous dans cette histoire. Emmett égal à lui même aurait été le premier à mettre son nez au carreau pour assister à la scène si nous avions été plus loin et à m'emmener chasser pour fêter ça après. Rosalie ne ratait pas une occasion de me mettre mal à l'aise même si au delà elle n'aurait pas vu d'un mauvais œil une relation entre Tanya et moi.

Alice poursuivait inexorablement ses plans obscurs. Je m'expliquais plus difficilement l'attitude de Jasper mais je suppose que sous la torture d'Alice n'importe quelle petit ami fou d'amour aurait cédé.

C'est donc apaisé que je réintégrais la maison de Rockwood. Jasper et Emmett rasaient les murs mais furent rapidement soulagés par mon attitude. Alice et Rosalie avaient juste l'air d'attendre la prochaine occasion. Carlisle et Esmée furent soulagés de mon retour, ils ne savaient pas ce qui s'était passé mais se doutait que l'on avait frôlé une nouvelle crise familiale.

Le quotidien reprit son cours tel une machine bien huilée.

Au printemps, une série d'orage secoua le Maine, météo idéale pour la pratique du base-ball dans notre famille. L'orage nous permettait de jouer de toutes nos forces couplant nos coups de batte au tonnerre.

Mes frères étaient comme des gosses. Leur joie était contaminante. Nous n'avions pas joué depuis Forks. Emmett avait trouvé le terrain idéal, une vaste prairie perdue dans les Highlands du Maine au pied d'une formation rocheuse.

Nous profitâmes d'une journée particulièrement orageuse pour nous y rendre. La partie était acharnée. Rosalie, Jasper et Carlilse menaient de quelques points mon équipe.

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi insouciant et j'en profitais pleinement.

Alice allait lancer la balle quand elle se figea, perdue dans une vision. En même temps que je voyais l'image dans sa tête je sentis leurs présences. Deux vampires se dirigeaient vers nous. Nous nous rassemblâmes prêt à nous défendre si nécessaire.

Un homme brun aux cheveux ras, de taille moyenne et une femme aux cheveux rouge débouchèrent de la forêt avoisinante et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de nous.

- Bonjour, nous ne voulions pas vous interrompre mais nous avons été attirés par le bruit de votre partie. Je me présente Laurent et voici Victoria, nous lança le brun.

La femme en retrait nous dévisagea une expression curieuse dans le regard.

- Bonjour à vous, excusez notre attitude mais nous ne voulions pas nous faire surprendre par des humains, lui répondit Carlisle.

- Dommage il aurait été intéressant d'avoir un pique nique ! gloussa le brun.

- Nous avons un régime alimentaire particulier et avons notre résidence près d'ici donc si vous pouvez éviter d'attirer l'attention des humains nous vous en serions extrêmement reconnaissants.

- Un résidence permanente ? Un régime particulier ? Vous m'intéresser ! Serions-nous désobligeants si nous nous joignons à vous pour jouer quelques balles et échanger sur vos pratiques ?

- Nous n'y voyons pas d'inconvénient. A vous l'honneur.

A ses pensées je voyais que Laurent était réellement intrigué par notre famille. Victoria elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait l'impression de nous avoir déjà croisés. Elle était méfiante et son attitude me crispait.

Alice le remarqua et me rassura par ses visions. _« Ils ne nous veulent aucun mal. Partageons un peu de temps avec eux et ils partiront »_.

Je restais sur mes gardes tout comme Jasper aussi tendu que moi au contact de mon humeur. Mais la partie continua sans encombre. Emmett était ravi de tester sa force avec des nouveaux venus. Rosalie défiait du regard Victoria pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison purement féminine qui me dépassait.

A la fin de la partie Carlisle leur expliqua notre mode de vie. Laurent était fasciné mais se sentait incapable de nous suivre. Victoria était toujours plongée dans sa recherche à notre sujet et n'était aucunement intéressée par nos habitudes.

Une fois rassurés sur nos intentions et notre pacifisme ils nous demandèrent si nous n'avions pas croisé James leur compagnon de route. Ils avaient eu une divergence alors qu'ils chassaient dans l'Etat de Washington et avaient décidé de séparer leur route pour quelques mois. James avait promis de les rejoindre par la suite soit au Canada leur première destination ou au Mexique leur destination suivante.

A l'évocation de l'Etat de Washignton je me tendis encore plus. Victoria le remarqua immédiatement et vrilla son regard dans le mien. Elle s'interrogeait sur mon attitude.

Carlisle leur assura que James nous était inconnu mais que nous ne manquerions pas de lui faire part de leur visite si nous le croisions.

Ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand Victoria prit la parole pour la première fois.

- Connaissez-vous les alentours de la ville de Forks ?

- Nous y avons résidé plusieurs fois effectivement, lui répondit Carlilse. Pourquoi cette question ?

- C'est juste que c'est un endroit très ressemblant à votre lieu de vie actuel et c'est la ville ou nous avons vu James la dernière fois.

- Nous n'y sommes pas retourné depuis plus d'un an. Nous commencions à être un peu trop remarqués par les humains. Je pense que votre ami a dû passer son chemin, le terrain de chasse est assez limité là bas, Seattle est sans aucun doute bien plus attrayante au vu de votre régime alimentaire.

- Sans doute. Dommage que vous ne puissiez pas plus nous aider.

- Merci encore pour tout. Nous allons vous laisser. Espérant recroiser votre route, votre compagnie est très instructive. A bientôt, dit Laurent en entraînant Victoria avec lui.

Ils s'éloignèrent en courant. J'étais toujours focalisé sur les pensées de Victoria. Elle avait finalement fait le rapprochement entre nous et les anciennes pistes que nous avions laissées autour de Forks. Elle nous croyait quand nous disions ne pas y être retournés mais mon attitude l'intriguait. Elle plongea dans ses souvenirs d'une discussion animée avec James à propos de nos traces qui pouvaient être celles d'ennemis et à propos d'odeurs animales celles là fraîches et encore plus hostiles. Suivant son instinct, elle avait alors pris la décision de fuir. Et Laurent l'avait suivie.

Je réfléchissais en les écoutant s'éloigner. Quand ils furent hors de portée je m'exprimais sans le vouloir à voix haute.

- Les loups occupent à nouveau notre territoire.

Tous se retournèrent vers moi.

- Pardon ? m'interrogea Carlisle.

Je soupirais j'en avais trop dit et mon inquiétude était telle que je ne pouvais la cacher à Jasper.

- Les pensées de Victoria me laissent supposer qu'ils ont fui avec Laurent à cause de nos odeurs bien qu'anciennes mais surtout celles d'animaux qu'elle ne savait pas identifier et qui lui provoquaient de la peur. J'en déduis donc que les Indiens ont réinvesti notre territoire depuis notre départ.

- Ce qui paraît logique. Et ce n'est pas un mal pour les habitants. Ils assureront leur protection. J'espère que ce James a passé son chemin.

- Moi aussi car le peu que Victoria et Laurent m'ont laissé entrevoir n'était pas rassurant. La chasse à l'air d'être plus un jeu qu'un moyen de subsistance pour lui.

- Rentrons, proposa Carlisle.

L'ambiance festive de la journée était retombée d'un coup. Tous se taisaient alors que nous regagnions la maison.

Une fois là-bas je ne pouvais me retenir et fonçais dans ma chambre arrachant presque la latte de parquet. Je me saisis d'une pochette en velours noir. Je l'ouvris et en sortait la photo de Bella. Je m'étais imaginé que la voir me rassurerait, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Mais je réalisais alors que je mourrais d'inquiétude pour elle.

Finalement, je n'étais pas le seul prédateur qui pouvait lui nuire. Quel idiot de m'être imaginé comme le seul danger pour elle. Alors que j'aurais peut être pu la protéger. Mais comment ? En me tapissant dans l'ombre en la suivant pas à pas ? En souffrant le martyre à chaque fois que je la voyais ? En risquant de la tuer moi même à chaque minute ? Et comment ne finirait-elle pas par me remarquer ? C'était impossible, je m'étais fait une promesse et je devais la tenir.

J'avais deux solutions. Soit retourner là bas et vérifier qu'elle était bien vivante et replonger dans mon addiction pour elle et peut-être la tuer. Ou céder à Alice et la supplier de se concentrer sur l'avenir de Bella.

Je descendis alors d'un étage. Alice m'attendait devant la porte de sa chambre, un sourire au lèvre, une vision de moi à Forks devant une petite maison blanche devant laquelle était garée une voiture de police. Celle du shérif Swan. La maison de Bella Swan…

* * *

_**Ben c'est pas malin ça ils sont tous partis de Forks maintenant ! **_

_**Allez ! Préparez les tomates pourries, mais je vous préviens, sur le dos d'Edward, je cours beaucoup plus vite que vous ! Avec un peu de chance vous viserez le bouton vert !**_


	7. Intermède

_**Ben alors elles sont où les tomates ? Bande de petites joueuses…**_

_**Vous les avez gardées pour ce chapitre ? Et vous avez bien fait !**_

_**Je vous préviens c'est un chapitre de transition pour Bella ! Il faut qu'elle évolue un peu. J'introduis un nouveau personnage et vous allez me détester pour ça.**_

_**Quant à Edward, vous allez voir il s'arrange pas ! Mais bon il a une réputation à tenir !**_

_**Remerciements :**_

_**A vous toutes mes fidèles lectrices à qui je m'efforce de répondre (dites moi si j'aie oublié une d'entre vous), aux nouvelles (bienvenues) et aux mise en story alert (n'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait du bien par là ou ça passe !)**_

_**A ma revieweuse sans compte, fan2manga : merci pour ta longue review. Et oui tu verras Bella aura un peu de répit avant la suite. Pour Victoria et Laurent tu as raison… Quant à Edward, il ne va finalement pas aller là ou tu pensais…**_

_**A popo, bienvenu(e), merci de ta review et comme j'aime les gens synthétiques : pour répondre à ta demande voilà la suite !**_

_**Et une toute spéciale dédicace à mon Edward domestique qui depuis qu'il a découvert pourquoi je faisais des nocturnes devant l'ordi adore lire « Toilite de Enée Lamia »… D'ailleurs monsieur a moins aimé le dernier chapitre, heureusement que vous êtes là pour me soutenir !**_

_**Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**On se retrouve en bas !**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 6 : Intermède**

_**POV Bella**_

J'étais enfin à l'université.

J'avais passé l'été auprès de ma mère et Phil et j'étais revenue quelques jours à Forks pour emballer mes maigres possessions et dire au revoir à Charlie.

Il m'avait laissé partir avec nostalgie. Nous nous étions finalement habitués l'un à l'autre. Il allait une nouvelle fois se retrouver seul. Mais je savais que ce qui lui manquerait le plus serait mes bons petits plats.

Les quelques jours passés là bas m'avait fait comprendre que Sue Clearwater s'était nettement rapprochée de mon père et que son estomac ne serait pas en reste avec elle. Après tout il avait le droit au bonheur.

Je m'en allais d'autant plus vite que Sue était beaucoup trop proche de Jacob. J'avais profité de mon été au soleil loin de Forks pour faire le point sur ma vie. Et je m'étais fait la promesse de ne plus le revoir. Nous n'avions rien à partager et son attitude m'avait décidé à le rayer définitivement de mon existence. Au final il ne m'apportait que de la tristesse supplémentaire. J'étais bien assez mélancolique comme ça.

J'avais pris une autre décision, celle de reléguer mon histoire avec James dans le passé. Pour cela je m'éloignais de Forks et de ce monde qui s'était dévoilé à moi. Avec le temps je me demandais même si tout ce que j'avais découvert était réel.

Il y avait un point commun à tout ce que je voulais fuir et c'était la ville de Forks. La plus sage décision pour un aimant à problèmes comme moi était de m'éloigner de la source de ceux ci.

Je pris donc la route une semaine avant la rentrée dans ma Chevrolet en direction de Seattle. Mon père avait accepté de me laisser faire le trajet et m'installer seule uniquement car Angela qui allait partager une chambre avec moi me suivait dans la voiture de Ben.

Ce dernier avait décidé de ne pas aller à l'université mais de suivre sa passion qui était la cuisine. Il avait donc trouvé une formation en alternance dans une école de cuisine et dans un restaurant de Seattle. Il était pressé de rentrer dans la vie active et voulait rester près d'Angela.

Comme moi ayant de faibles économies, elle avait opté pour l'université publique de Seattle, la Washington University. Elle allait étudier l'art avec l'objectif se spécialiser en photos.

Les longues remises en question de ma vie durant l'été m'avaient amené à abandonner le cursus pour lequel je m'étais toujours crue destinée, la littérature. Je supportais de moins en moins de lire les grands romans classiques qui pourtant étaient jusque là mes préférés. Alors m'imaginer faire une étude approfondie dessus me donnait presque la nausée.

J'avais dirigé mes lectures vers les romans d'horreur et de science fiction mais ils me rappelaient trop que la frontière entre la réalité et ce que l'on croyait appartenir aux cauchemars était ténue et ne se situait pas là ou on la croyait.

Après de mûres réflexions et étude de mes bulletins de notes avec Renée, elle m'avait suggéré de faire de la biologie. J'avais beaucoup aimé son idée. J'excellais dans cette matière et j'avais déjà de bonnes connaissances de la faune et la flore de l'Etat de Washington.

J'avais décidé de choisir des cours sur les écosystèmes, l'écologie et la génétique. Je pourrais ainsi éviter les dissections et tout ce qui se rapportait au sang. Par chance la Washington University extrêmement réputée pour ses recherches dans les domaines de l'écologie et de la génétique offrait des cours de grande qualité et un cursus complet dans ces matières.

L'installation dans notre résidence fut rapide, vu le peu d'affaires que nous avions et la taille de notre chambre. Ben lui vivait déjà dans un logement jouxtant le restaurant ou il travaillait.

Partager une chambre avec Angela était une vraie chance pour moi. Notre lien d'amitié était toujours très fort. Je n'aurais pas pu me permettre d'avoir un logement seule et vivre avec une inconnue m'aurait été difficile.

D'ailleurs l'avantage avec Angela est qu'elle dormait souvent chez Ben et je disposais de la chambre pour moi seule.

La semaine fut chargée entre notre installation et l'inscription aux différents cours que nous devions suivre pour valider notre année. Le campus était agréable. Le temps était peu différent de celui de Forks et me dépaysait peu. Par contre vivre dans une grande ville me donnait le sentiment ambigu de sûreté car je n'étais jamais seul dans le fourmillement du campus et de danger car j'avais retenu la leçon et je savais que tout pouvait se produire, même l'impensable.

Dans la série de mes grandes résolutions, j'avais décidé de profiter au maximum de ma vie d'étudiante.

Comme, une fois réglés les frais universitaires, mes économies ne suffiraient pas à subvenir à mes besoins, j'avais trouvé un travail de serveuse dans le bar attenant au restaurant de Ben. Les horaires me permettaient de m'adapter en fonction de mes cours.

Angela qui avait plus ou moins suivi mes relations avec Jacob et qui s'inquiétait de ma mélancolie avait pour ambition de me faire rencontrer du monde pour que je trouve mon « Ben ». J'avais beau essayer de la décourager, elle me traînait dans des soirées dès que l'occasion se présentait quand Ben travaillait le soir.

Je m'étais résolue à en profiter et me laissait habiller par Angela. J'avais parfois l'impression d'être déguisée mais comme elle me le disait il fallait que je me féminise un peu pour attirer l'œil.

Etant aussi timide l'une que l'autre, nous nous contentions souvent de boire un verre en marge de la piste de danse. Dans mes bons jours Angela arrivait à me traîner dessus et je devais danser ridiculement en essayant de ne pas tomber.

Les cours, mon boulot et les soirées de travail ou de sortie me prenaient tout mon temps.

Mon objectif effacement de ma vie à Forks était presque atteins. Si ce n'est que je ne pouvais lutter contre mes rêves. Ils étaient tous peuplés de la même personne, Edward Cullen, parfois souriant et avenant, d'autre fois menaçant. Dans ce cas je me réveillais toujours en hurlant, effrayant Angela si je n'avais pas le temps d'étouffer mes cris. Au début elle s'était inquiétée de mes nuits agitées. Je lui avais certifié avoir toujours été une grande rêveuse et faire de nombreux cauchemars dans mes périodes de stress. Jusqu'à là, elle s'était contentée de mes explications.

Un matin, elle était assise sur le bord de son lit quand je me réveillais et elle m'observait.

- Salut Angie ! lançais-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Bonjour Bella.

Elle avait l'air gênée. Je commençais à bien la connaître et je savais qu'elle voulait me poser une question qu'elle estimait être une atteinte à mon intimité.

- Tu veux me demander quelque chose ? Vas-y !

- Je sais que ce n'est pas très poli mais comme tu le sais tu rêves beaucoup la nuit…

- Et… ?

- Je sais que nous avons déjà parlé de ça mais…en fait je voulais savoir une chose…tu parles toujours d'une même personne dans ton sommeil…

Elle s'arrêta m'interrogeant du regard pour savoir si elle pouvait continuer.

- Ah bon et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Euh… en fait tu parles toujours d'un certain…Edward.

- Oh !

- Oui parfois tu as l'air de passer d'agréables moments avec lui dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil qui me fit rougir. D'autres fois tu le supplies de rester ou de revenir, tu as l'air si triste… Et d'autres fois il a l'air de t'effrayer, comme s'il allait te faire du mal, ça me glace le sang rien que d'y penser.

J'étais bouche bée. Comment mes rêves pouvaient être si révélateurs de tout ce que j'essayais de cacher au plus profond de ma conscience ?

- Je ne voulais pas te gêner. C'est juste que je me demande qui il peut être pour te provoquer de telles émotions. Mais n'en parlons plus, excuses moi, ça ne me regarde pas.

- Non, non, ça va Angela ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui devrais le faire pour toutes les nuits de sommeil que je t'ai gâchées !

- Eh ! Je sais que tu ne le fait pas exprès !

- C'est sûre, dis-je rêveuse. En fait Edward est un garçon que j'ai rencontré pendant quelques heures il y a presque deux ans. Mais il faut croire que ça a été suffisant pour me marquer.

Dire consciemment son prénom à voix haute était étrange et savoureux à la fois. J'étais étonnée de ma franchise mais j'étais une piètre menteuse et je ne voyais pas d'explication à fournir à mon amie.

Elle ne parlait plus perdue dans ses pensées. Tout à coup elle releva la tête et me regarda les yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

- Edward… Cullen ?

Etais-je si transparente ?

- Euh, oui, pourquoi ?

- C'est bizarre, j'étais persuadée qu'il avait quitté le lycée avant que tu n'arrives. Je ne savais même pas que tu l'avais rencontré, dit-elle pensive. En même temps si tu l'as croisé même trois minutes je comprends que tu t'en souviennes…

- En fait il est parti le jour de mon arrivée. On a partagé un seul cours ensemble…

- Et…depuis tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?

- Non pas du tout, on ne s'est même pas adressé la parole ce jour là, donc à l'heure qu'il est il ne doit même plus se souvenir de mon existence !

- Pas si sûre !

- Pardon ?

- Tu te sous estimes toujours Bella ! Tu n'as pas idée de l'effet de ta charmante personne sur toute la gente masculine du lycée de Forks à ton arrivée !

- Tu exagères, c'était juste l'attrait de la nouveauté. Et je ne pense pas qu'Edward puisse trouver le moindre intérêt chez une fille comme moi.

Dire son prénom à voix haute était décidément plaisant, beaucoup trop plaisant pour être sain. Ça le rendait trop réel.

- Pour ce qui est de l'attrait de la nouveauté, je te signale que Mike, entre autres, a encore les hormones en ébullition rien qu'à l'évocation de ton prénom. Tu es une magnifique jeune femme Bella, ne l'oublies jamais. Et effectivement Edward n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser à grand monde mais je suis sûre que s'il t'avait connue il t'aurait forcément appréciée.

- Si tu le dis ! Mais bon la question ne se pose pas car je ne le reverrais jamais.

- Je te souhaite de le revoir, tu sais comme on dit le monde est petit. Allez, j'arrête de t'embêter avec mon inquisition. Merci d'avoir été aussi franche. Il faut qu'on se prépare pour les cours.

Je jetais alors un œil à mon réveil, il était huit heure, il me restait une demi-heure avant d'être en amphi à l'autre bout du campus.

- Merde, je suis en retard. Tu m'excuses mais je vais sauter le petit dèj ! A ce soir !

J'embarquai avec moi mon sac de cours, une pile de vêtements propres et me dirigeais en trottinant vers les douches.

Sous le jet revigorant, je réalisais que les interrogations d'Angela avaient agis comme un électrochoc sur moi. Mes résolutions de l'été n'étaient pas suffisantes. Je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie à enfouir le souvenir d'un homme, si je pouvais le considérer comme tel, qui malgré tout resurgissait dans tous mes rêves. Je ne le reverrais jamais quelque soit les vœux d'Angela. Et pour le peu que je savais avais-je réellement envie de le connaître ? Lui aussi, il appartenait à mon passé, il appartenait à Forks.

Il fallait me faire une raison, la sensation de manque ne me quitterait jamais. Peut-être me suivrait-elle toute ma vie sans que je mette le doigt sur sa cause ? Je l'enfouissais au plus profond de moi mais elle remontait à la surface fulgurante au moment ou je m'y attendais le moins me tordant le ventre de douleur telle une entaille profonde. Une silhouette dans la rue, le reflet du soleil dans des cheveux, un regard, une odeur, une musique…un rien pouvait la déclencher et le seul mécanisme d'auto-défense que j'avais trouvé face à ça était l'hyperactivité. Il fallait que j'empêche mon cerveau de réfléchir.

Il était impératif que j'avance dans ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas rester seule à me morfondre. Ca n'amenait jamais rien de bon à part sauter au cou de Jacob et finir encore plus brisée que je n'avais le sentiment de l'être avant.

Pour commencer, ce n'était plus possible d'arriver en cours essoufflée après avoir piqué un sprint à cause de mon retard. Il fallait que je me mette au moins au jogging. J'étais maladroite mais si j'arrivais à faire de la randonnée dans un chemin caillouteux, je pouvais bien réussir à courir sur une piste plane.

Il fallait que je rencontre du monde, dans mes cours, dans les soirées ou nous allions avec Angela, au travail…Ma vie devait commencer même si c'était lutter contre mon caractère solitaire et ma timidité. La nouvelle Bella devait naître.

J'enchaînais donc les cours, le travail au bar, les révisions et les soirées. Quand j'avais commencé à courir ça m'avait valu quelques moqueries de Ben et Angela. Mais ils s'étaient fait une raison quand ils m'avaient vu persévérer. J'étais rentrée deux fois les genoux en sang. Il avait suffit d'un seul caillou sur la piste et il était pour moi. Maintenant c'était presque un rituel quand je n'avais pas cours trop tôt, je me levais, j'enfilais ma tenue, mon Ipod sur les oreilles et je courais une demi heure à une heure suivant mon humeur. C'était devenu une manière d'extraire mes tensions.

Si le crépuscule était toujours pour moi un moment extrêmement mélancolique ou le manque d'une présence à mes côtés était le plus fort, l'aube était aussi un supplice. Je ne dormais plus comme par le passé, les mêmes rêves immuables me réveillaient tôt et je ne retrouvais jamais le sommeil après. C'était sans doute le prix à payer pour porter le poids d'un tel secret que je ne pouvais partager avec personne sous peine d'être traitée de folle. La seule personne qui aurait pu être mon confident était celle que je voulais absolument fuir et qui ne m'apportait que malheur. Courir après une nuit particulièrement angoissante ou intense était un exutoire.

Nous sortions de plus en plus avec Angela. Parfois j'y allais même seule quand elle était avec Ben, mais j'étais trop timide pour en profiter. Je buvais de plus en plus à ces soirées. Je pouvais lire l'inquiétude d'Angela dans ses yeux mais elle ne me faisait aucune réflexion. Après tout c'était ponctuel et elle était là tel un ange gardien pour moi.

Elle avait dû par deux fois me ramener dans un état plus qu'euphorique après avoir profité de garçons qui voulaient nous payer à boire. Elle m'avait aidé à me déshabiller et couchée. Dans la nuit elle était venue tenir mes cheveux alors que je vomissais tout le contenu liquide de mon estomac. Je m'excusais mais elle rejetait mes excuses me faisant promettre de ne jamais me mettre dans des états pareils sans sa présence à mes côtés. Elle était inquiète que l'alcool devienne un dérivatif à mes souffrances intérieures et qu'il m'arrive des mésaventures.

C'est à cette époque que je commençais les cours de physiologie végétale et que je rencontrais Alex qui était mon binôme lors des travaux pratiques. Notre entente avait été immédiate et naturelle.

C'était un beau garçon grand avec une carrure de sportif, les cheveux châtains aux épaules, le teint mate, le visage carré et harmonieux. Ses grands yeux marron me rappelaient curieusement les miens.

Il suivait un cursus qui devait l'amener à faire une thèse en immunologie afin de travailler sur le cancer. Originaire de l'Arizona qui fut notre premier point commun, il était venu à Seattle car il y avait une équipe de recherche très renommée sur les mécanismes cellulaires du cancer mais aussi je le découvrirais plus tard pour échapper à son passé et s'éloigner de sa famille qui était notre deuxième point commun.

Alex commença à sortir régulièrement avec Ben, Angela et moi. Il ne connaissait presque personne en dehors de son colocataire, de quelques élèves qui partageaient ses cours et de ses coéquipiers de l'équipe universitaire de basket. C'est son niveau dans cette discipline qui lui avait permis d'obtenir une bourse d'étude pour intégrer une université à l'autre bout du pays, c'était aussi ce qui l'avait fait fuir sa famille.

Il nous raconta son histoire lors d'une soirée que nous avions terminée autour d'un verre dans notre bar préféré.

Son père nourrissait pour lui de grandes ambitions de carrière sportive et cela depuis sa plus jeune enfance. Sa mère l'avait aidé à combattre la passion dévorante paternelle en lui faisant de l'espace pour travailler ses cours autant que le basket.

Alex estimait qu'il avait juste le niveau pour les équipes universitaire mais pas pour être professionnel. Sa véritable passion était les sciences. A la fin de la terminale il avait avoué à son père qu'il souhaitait suivre des cours en sciences afin de devenir chercheur. Sa réaction avait été violente. Il l'avait traité de minable sans ambition et l'avait accusé de lui avoir fait perdre son temps. Il l'avait averti qu'il serait hors de question de venir lui réclamer quoi que ce soit quand il serait un pauvre rat de laboratoire gagnant un salaire de misère et publiant des articles dans de sombres revues scientifiques.

Sa mère avait fait profil bas et ne l'avait aucunement défendu. Elle avait même pris le parti de son père quand il avait refusé de financer ses études si ce n'était pour jouer au plus haut niveau dans une équipe universitaire réputée.

Il leur avait alors annoncé l'obtention d'une bourse d'étude à l'université de Seattle. Il jouerait ainsi dans une équipe de son niveau et pourrais poursuivre son rêve de recherche.

Sa petite amie du moment avait également rompu avec lui se rangeant à l'avis de son père. Il avait eu l'impression de se réveiller dans un monde hostile après un agréable rêve. Tous ses repères s'écroulaient.

Découvrir la face cachée de ceux qui l'entourait avait été tellement brutal qu'il avait quitté le domicile familial sur un coup de tête pour passer son été à l'aventure sur la côte pacifique du Mexique, ou il vécu au grès des rencontres sur la plage pendant deux mois.

Après un appel à sa mère qui lui avait dit que son père était toujours fâché mais l'avais supplié de rentrer, il avait pris la décision d'aller à Seattle directement.

Son histoire nous avait touchés. Moi en particulier qui avait fui mon père alors qu'il ne m'avait absolument rien fait. La seule différence entre lui et moi était la nature de ce que l'on fuyait.

J'avais été concise sur mon passé auprès d'Alex et il n'avait pas été curieux. Il devinait que j'étais moi aussi en fuite mais il me laissait vivre avec mon jardin secret.

Cette nouvelle amitié m'apaisait. Je sortais moins et au grand soulagement d'Angela j'avais largement baissé ma consommation d'alcool. Je travaillais moins aussi. Profitant plus des moments entre amis.

Noël arriva rapidement. Angela était excitée comme une puce à l'idée de rentrer à Forks. Ben allait partager le repas de noël avec sa famille et elle se joindrait à la sienne pour la nouvelle année. Ils avaient également pour projet de fêter la nouvelle année avec les anciens du lycée dont Mike, Jessica et Lauren. J'étais invitée mais je n'avais aucunement envie de croiser Mike qui suivait des cours par correspondance et travaillait dans le magasin de ses parents, ainsi que Jessica et Lauren bronzées et encore plus arrogantes que jamais rentrant de UCLA.

De même passer les fêtes de noël avec Charlie, Sue Clearwater et ses enfants m'angoissait. Je ne me sentais pas capable de retrouver l'environnement de Forks, ma chambre chez mon père, les paysages… Et par dessus tout comment éviter Jacob ? C'était beaucoup trop tôt. Je n'étais pas encore assez forte pour ne pas replonger dans mon enfermement. Et puis la douleur tapie au fond de mon ventre se ferrait un plaisir de ressortir plus vivante et plus forte que jamais.

Une semaine avant les vacances j'arrêtais la décision en courant à grandes foulées rageuses autour de la piste du terrain de football du campus. Je n'irais pas.

Je prétextais à Charlie un monticule de devoirs pour la rentrée afin d'obtenir des notes suffisantes pour obtenir une bourse pour la suite de mes études. Mon travail au bar m'avait également fourni un motif de poids en me proposant des extras pour cette période de vacances de certains employés et d'augmentation de la fréquentation due aux fêtes. Ca me permettait d'alimenter mon compte en banque sans dépendre de mes parents.

Charlie accepta à contre cœur en échange de la promesse de revenir aux vacances de Pâques. De toute façon ça serait la période des révisions avant les examens de fin d'année. Je pourrais me cloîtrer dans ma chambre pour travailler sur mes cours en refusant les visites de ceux que je ne voudrais pas voir.

Je m'assurais quand même que mon père était entre de bonnes mains avec Sue, je pressenti à ses maigres propos que les choses avaient évoluées en bien entre eux et qu'il passerait un agréable noël en famille.

Angela était inquiète de ma décision et tenta par tous les moyens de me convaincre de les suivre. Ben m'aida en lui expliquant qu'effectivement ma présence était la bienvenue au bar et que je n'aurais pas l'occasion de m'ennuyer. Alex vint également à ma rescousse en lui assurant de prendre soin de moi. Toujours embrouillé avec sa famille, il restait lui aussi sur le campus pour les fêtes. Elle partit me faisant promettre d'être sage et de ne pas tenter le diable pendant son absence.

Je savais que ma décision était à double tranchant, d'un côté j'évitais Forks mais de l'autre je replongeais avec un peu trop de délectation dans la solitude. Mes pensées en profiteraient pour vagabonder sur des territoires interdits et je me complairais dans la mélancolie.

Dès le samedi le campus se vida. C'était étrange de se retrouver d'un coup dans les couloirs déserts. Même une solitaire comme moi ressentait un malaise. J'avais peut-être changé finalement. La compagnie des autres m'était-elle maintenant indispensable ?

Pendant le premier week-end, j'enchaînais les services au restaurant gardant le reste du temps pour dormir le plus possible. Chaque service était exténuant, le bar était bondé et les clients surexcités par les fêtes. J'arrivais chez moi et prenais à peine le temps de grignoter un morceau avant de me jeter sur mon lit. Mon sommeil était de plomb. A mon réveil j'avais l'impression d'émerger d'un trou noir. C'était désagréable mais j'en retirais le soulagement d'enfin dormir à poings fermés.

C'était mon jour de repos pendant lequel je tentais de me consacrer à mes révisions. J'avais du mal à discipliner mon esprit et la journée me parut durer une éternité. Le soir je m'endormis sur un cours de génétique.

Je me réveillais en hurlant. Je tremblais de peur et de froid. Mon visage était baigné de larmes comme si j'avais pleuré depuis de longues minutes. Je me recroquevillais dans le haut de mon lit et tentais de me calmer. Les lumières de mon rêve étaient si vives qu'elles s'imprimaient encore sur ma rétine. Le souvenir n'était pas cohérent mais tous les acteurs habituels de mes nuits étaient présents. Je me tournais vers ma table de chevet pour allumer la lumière et constatais qu'il n'était que six heure. Vu mon état, je ne me rendormirais pas.

J'enfilais ma tenue de jogging, mes gants et mon bonnet et me dirigeais dans l'aube glaciale vers les terrains de sport. Concentrée sur ma foulée et la musique dans mes oreilles, je ne m'aperçue pas que je n'étais pas seule. En se mettant à ma hauteur Alex me fit bondir d'effroi. Il s'excusa en rigolant, il était persuadé que je l'avais vu alors qu'il s'entraînait sur un terrain de basket jouxtant la piste d'athlétisme.

Il m'invita à petit déjeuner avec lui. J'étais heureuse de trouver une présence amicale sur le campus. Je n'avais pas osé l'appeler depuis le début des vacances imaginant que sa promesse à Angela était juste pour la forme afin qu'elle parte en paix à Forks. Il me fit rire en m'expliquant que lui aussi s'était retenu de m'appeler pensant que je souhaitais être seule.

Nous nous donnions rendez-vous pour courir le lendemain matin. Je repartis au travail le cœur léger. La présence de Alex m'avait distraite. Je ne pouvais pas rester seule plus longtemps.

C'est ainsi que j'acceptais son idée de venir me chercher à la fin de mon service le soir de noël et de partager ensemble un repas préparé par lui dans son appartement. Mes collègues pressés de regagner leurs familles quittèrent le travail rapidement.

Ce fut une soirée agréable pendant laquelle je réalisais le regard qu'Alex posait sur moi. Angela m'avait fait des allusions à l'intérêt qu'il me portait. J'avais toujours rejeté ses suppositions lui disant que nous étions juste bons amis.

Mais le soir de noël je l'observais sous un nouveau jour. Sans doute car c'était la première fois que nous étions tous les deux seuls pour une soirée.

Alex avait eu la bonne idée de prévoir un repas rapide se doutant de mon état de fatigue après le travail. Il m'avait prévu un cadeau, ne sachant ce qui me ferait plaisir il m'avait pris un magnifique livre de photos sur les animaux du nord du continent Américain. Je feuilletais le livre jusqu'à tomber sur une photo d'un paysage semblable à ceux de Forks au milieu de laquelle trônait un magnifique loup au pelage gris. Je ne sais pas si c'est la fatigue, le poids de mes souvenirs refoulés ou l'émotion du moment mais les larmes se mirent à couler sans que je puisse les retenir.

- Désolée…

- Eh ! Je ne savais pas que mon cadeau te ferait un tel effet ! tenta de plaisanter Alex.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est juste, je ne sais pas…l'émotion de noël ?

- En tout cas il n'est pas question que tu sois triste, que dirais-tu d'un bon verre de vin pour clore cette soirée ?

- Ok, mais je suis embêtée je n'ai pas prévu de cadeau pour toi.

- Ah dans ce cas je vais devoir te mettre à la porte sur le champ pour ton impolitesse dépassant toutes les bornes. Tu te rends compte, tu pleures au lieu de remercier quand on te fait un cadeau et en plus tu viens les mains vides quand on t'invite !

Je ne pu retenir mes sanglots. Je savais bien qu'il plaisantait mais c'était plus fort que moi.

- Eh Bella, je rigole ! Je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau. Ta présence ce soir c'est mon cadeau.

Il s'approcha et me pris dans ses bras doucement comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je m'éloigne à tout moment. Je me laissais aller au réconfort en appuyant mon visage contre son torse. Je laissais libre cours à mes sanglots. Il me caressait les cheveux et restait silencieux attendant que je me calme.

Je finis par le faire et me décollais de lui.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas que tu sois témoin de ça. Surtout que je suis aussi très heureuse de passer la soirée avec toi. Et je te remercie de tout cœur pour ton cadeau. Je suis vraiment trop émotive.

- Allez, je t'offre un bon verre de vin à condition que tu sèches tes larmes. Tu es si triste parfois Bella que ça me fait peur pour toi.

La soirée se termina en discutant de tout et de rien.

Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui me réveilla le lendemain. J'étais en boule sur le canapé d'Alex, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Il dormait callé entre le dossier et l'accoudoir. Je ne me souvenais pas m'être retrouvée dans cette position ni d'ailleurs de m'être endormie.

Je me relevais et mon geste le réveilla. Il me regarda d'un œil amusé.

- Bonjour Bella, décidément tu es la personne la plus impolie que je connaisse. Et d'une tu t'endors alors que l'on te parle et en plus tu empêches les gens d'aller se coucher dans leur confortable lit.

Cette fois les émotions de la veille était loin, parties avec la fatigue et je pouvais lui répondre en plaisantant à mon tour.

- C'est que j'ai un rang à tenir, il ne faut absolument pas que je commette un acte poli sinon je perdrais mon certificat de personne la plus impolie du monde. D'ailleurs je ne te souhaite pas le bonjour !

- Dans ce cas tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je te mette à la porte et que je te donne rendez-vous sur la piste dans une demi-heure ?

- Aucun, je me change et je te retrouve. A tout de suite !

J'allais fermer la porte quand je me retournais en lui affichant mon plus sincère sourire.

- Au fait j'ai le droit à un écart de politesse par jour, donc je tenais à te remercier de tout cœur pour la soirée d'hier soir et à m'excuser pour ta nuit inconfortable.

- Ca fait deux écarts ça. Ton sourire est mon plus beau remerciement et rassure toi ma nuit à été plus que confortable.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna vers sa chambre. J'en profitais pour quitter son appartement avant qu'il s'aperçoive à quel point j'étais rouge. Il fallait me rendre à l'évidence et que je crois Angela, Alex avait sans doute plus que de forts sentiments d'amitié pour moi.

Encore une fois j'étais confrontée au dilemme de l'amitié entre une fille et un garçon. Mes sentiments pour lui n'étaient absolument pas limpides. Il me plaisait, me faisait rire, j'appréciais sa compagnie et je me sentais naturelle avec lui.

La nouvelle Bella et ses bonnes résolutions décida de laisser les choses se faire. Je ne ferais pas le premier pas cette fois ci et je m'assurerais de la sincérité des sentiments d'Alex avant toute chose.

Arrivée chez moi je rangeais son cadeau. Le livre était magnifique mais la soirée d'hier soir me prouvais qu'il remontait trop de souvenir encore trop frais pour moi.

Je découvrais que mon portable était saturé de messages plus ou moins inquiets de Charlie et Angela. J'avais oublié de les prévenir de mes projets pour la soirée de noël. Je les rappelais rapidement et coupait cours aux questions d'Angela lui promettant un récit détaillé à son retour.

Le reste des vacances s'écoula rapidement. Alex ne fit aucun geste vers moi et se comporta en véritable ami. Nous passions tout mon temps libre ensemble.

Il me proposa de fêter la nouvelle année ensemble le soir du 1er de l'an car je travaillais le 31 décembre jusque tard dans la nuit. Comme il me le fit remarquer il aurait été trop poli de ma part de lui souhaiter la nouvelle année à minuit le 31 décembre. J'acceptais à condition qu'il me laisse la journée pour dormir.

Je me réveillais à cinq heure de l'après midi fourbue par ma nuit de travail. La douche me fit le plus grand bien. Pour une fois c'est avec enthousiasme que je mis en pratique les conseils beautés qu'Angela s'escrimait à m'enseigner depuis le début de l'année. J'optais pour une robe courte noire plutôt simple et des ballerines de la même couleur. Je me maquillais légèrement et arrangeais mes cheveux du mieux possible. J'égayais ma tenue par un collier argent emprunté à Angela.

Alex me fit des compliments sur ma tenue. C'était à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Si seulement mon amie avait pu me voir.

La soirée fut très agréable. Il m'avait emmené dans un bar qui faisait jouer des groupes locaux le soir. La musique était bonne et l'ambiance détendue. J'étais consciente que j'abusais un peu de la bière mais ça m'aidait à me décontracter.

C'est sans doute ce qui fit que je n'eu aucun mouvement de recul quand Alex m'embrassa sur le pas de ma porte. Je me laissais faire. C'était agréable, il me plaisait et j'avais besoin de vivre tout simplement avec des gens normaux. Il me souhaita une bonne nuit. J'avais envie de lui demander de rester. Dormir seule était toujours angoissant mais je savais que s'il acceptait je risquais de craquer comme avec Jacob. Et il n'était plus question d'aller trop vite et de me brûler les ailes.

Le lendemain matin il m'appela pour aller courir. Le baiser qu'il déposa sur mes lèvres quand je le rejoignais et la façon dont il me tenait la main pour aller vers les terrains de sport ne me laissaient aucun doute sur sa vision de notre relation. Au moins lui ne se débinait pas au petit matin !

C'est ainsi qu'au retour d'Angela et Ben le dimanche soir Alex leur appris avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et en me tenant la main que nous étions ensemble. Nos amis étaient bien sûre ravis et Angela regretta même d'avoir essayé de me faire venir à Forks. Je la coupais alors qu'elle nous voyait rentrer ensemble à nos prochaines vacances pour admirer la mine déconfite de Mike à la vue d'Alex ainsi que la jalousie de Jessica et Lauren.

Mais mélanger Forks et Alex étaient tout bonnement impossible pour l'instant. C'était trop tôt. Ce que je ressentais pour lui n'était encore une fois pas l'amour fou mais j'étais décidée à essayer, à prendre mon temps. Alex perçu ma gêne et mon hésitation mais ne dit rien.

Angela et Ben avaient eux aussi une grande nouvelle à nous annoncer. Ben avait profité de la nuit de noël pour demander Angela en mariage et elle avait accepté. Ils comptaient se marier dès l'été.

J'étais étonnée de leur empressement. J'étais vaccinée de l'idée du mariage si jeune à cause de Renée et de son histoire avec mon père. Je fis quelques allusions peu subtiles à Angela qui me confirma qu'elle n'était pas enceinte mais qu'ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi attendre plus longtemps d'autant que Ben commencerait la vie active l'année prochaine et qu'Angela voulait ouvrir sa boutique de photos dès que possible.

Elle me fit l'honneur de me choisir comme témoin et j'acceptais en échange de la promesse de ne pas être attifée d'une immonde robe en satin saumon ou verte de demoiselle d'honneur. Elle rigola et me promis de prendre soin de mon apparence.

Le campus se remplit à nouveau, les cours reprirent, je passais du bon temps avec mes amis, mon petit ami était adorable avec moi…en bref j'avais enfin la vie normale que j'avais tant espérée.

_**POV Edward**_

Ce jour là en arrivant face à Alice sur le palier du premier étage de notre maison, presque aveuglé par sa vision de moi devant la maison des Swan, j'avais à peine résisté à retourner à Forks.

Jasper inquiété par mon humeur s'était interposé entre Alice et moi. Me permettant de me calmer. Immédiatement la vision se modifia. La petite maison blanche devint trouble jusqu'à disparaître.

Mais si je n'y allais pas je ne pouvais pas pour autant rester dans l'ignorance. Je fis voler en éclats toutes mes bonnes résolutions. J'implorais Alice d'observer Bella. Etait-elle vivante ? Allait-elle bien ?

Je savais que si elle avait croisé la route d'un prédateur comme James il ne résisterait pas deux minutes à sa fragrance trop appétissante.

Alice ne se fit pas prier pour me dévoiler l'avenir de Bella. Bien que je sentis sa légère déception quant à ma décision de m'en tenir à ses visions. Je me laissais glisser le long du mur et me recroquevillais au fur et à mesure des images qui s'imposaient à moi.

Je la vis lors de la remise des diplômes du lycée de Forks affublée d'une immonde tenue jaune qu'elle arrivait quand même à sublimer. Puis elle apparue dans une lumière éblouissante qui ne pouvait pas appartenir à Forks, l'air l'entourant était saturé de chaleur et d'humidité. Elle était vêtue d'un top noir et d'un short blanc qui laissait voire le galbe de ses jambes. Elle marchait sur une plage accompagnée d'une femme que je ne connaissais pas. Puis je la vis moins nettement dans ce qui semblait être un campus, marchant vers un bâtiment puis entrant dans un amphithéâtre ou elle pris place dans une rangée du milieu.

- Ça suffit Alice ! Je ne pourrais pas en supporter plus, dis-je implorant.

- C'est toi qui l'as voulu ! Décidément tu es têtu. Tu aurais dû aller voir par toi-même !

- Oublie ça il en est hors de question ! Où sont les deux autres, Laurent et Victoria ?

Elle se concentra. _« Ils retournent vers l'Etat de Washington »._

Immédiatement je me relevais prêt à courir.

_« Du calme ! Victoria est inquiète. Ils retournent là bas afin de vérifier que James n'y est plus. Ils ne resteront pas longtemps. Ils ne souhaitent pas attirer l'attention des humains. Ils remonteront ensuite au Canada quelques temps avant de partir pour l'Amérique du Sud. Pour le moment ta présence là-bas ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, elle éveillerait leur curiosité et les attirerait vers Bella »_

- Mais Bella elle est en danger avec eux dans les parages !

- Non Edward ! Je viens de te le montrer, son avenir existe. Elle va d'ailleurs s'éloigner de Forks à partir de cet été. Victoria et Laurent seront déjà loin à ce moment là. De toute façon ils ont des difficultés à rester longtemps près de Forks, je suppose que c'est les Loups qui les repoussent. Mais c'est étrange je n'arrive pas à les visualiser. Ça fait comme des trous noirs, je ne vois plus rien par moment et quand je les récupère ils sont loin de Forks…

- Qui te dit qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas à Bella pendant tes trous noirs ?

- Deux choses, premièrement je vois son avenir proche et elle se porte bien, et deuxièmement je ne vois pas en quoi ils iraient spécifiquement s'en prendre à une jeune lycéenne sans histoire. Bella a une vie normale d'humaine et elle n'est pas du genre à se faire remarquer je crois.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Tu m'avais promis de ne pas la surveiller !

- Je ne l'ai pas surveillée comme tu me l'avais demandé. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je sais tenir mes promesses. C'est la première fois en plus d'un an que j'essaye d'avoir une vision d'elle. Et à ce que je peux constater, elle a encore deux jambes, deux bras et sa jolie petite tête qui me laissent à penser qu'elle va bien. Mais tu peux aller vérifier par toi même si tu ne me fais pas confiance.

Je grognais de frustration. Elle savait très bien que je ne voulais pas y aller.

- Non je te fais confiance !

- Ils vont passer un temps fou à chercher James dans le sud. Ils devront se faire discrets pour ne pas se faire remarquer des nombreux clans qui ont leurs territoires là bas. Je ne les vois pas retourner à Forks, sois tranquille. Je vais continuer ma surveillance et je te tiendrais informé si nécessaire.

- Merci Alice. Mais s'il te plait une fois qu'ils auront quitté Forks, pourras-tu arrêter d'observer Bella ? La voir est vraiment trop…

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens. J'étais incapable d'exprimer tout haut les souffrances infligées à mon cœur de pierre par ses visions. Surtout pas à Alice car ça aurait été céder et je ne voulais pas essayer de comprendre ce qui me reliait à Bella. Il me restait une once de courage pour tenir mes promesses et j'allais m'y atteler à nouveau.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Mais la prochaine fois, fais moi plaisir, va vérifier les choses par toi-même, dit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

- Très drôle.

J'étais remonté dans ma chambre. Méditant sur les visions d'Alice et tentant de me calmer.

Mon quotidien reprit rapidement le dessus entre le lycée et mon internat. Cela a été d'autant plus facile quand Alice m'annonça qu'ils avaient quitté Forks et que Bella allait bien.

Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser aux visions d'Alice. Ça faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autorisé à penser à elle. Et là d'un coup toutes ces visions, c'était plus que ce à quoi je pouvais résister. Je me sentais comme un ancien drogué qui aurait replongé.

Je me mis alors à analyser la situation avec autant d'objectivité qu'il m'était possible. J'avais une certitude : j'étais un prédateur trop dangereux pour Bella. A tout moment je pouvais craquer et retourner vers elle, achevant sa vie sans doute à la seconde où je la sentirais. Et je n'avais aucun droit. Sa vie ne m'appartenait pas. J'avais développé pour elle des sentiments que je peinais à nommer. Je ne la connaissais pas mais je tenais à elle et je la voulais heureuse avec une vie pleine de joie et de bonheur comme le mérite la plus part des humains.

Une des premières choses à faire pour lui permettre ça avait été de m'éloigner. Mais je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas suffisant. La meilleure assurance pour que Bella vive une longue et heureuse vie était que je disparaisse de la surface du globe. J'augmentais nettement ses chances en éliminant son plus grand danger, c'est à dire moi. Ma fin serait synonyme d'une vie calme pour elle.

Au vu de ma condition, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de solution. J'en connaissais une mais je m'efforçais de ne pas y penser pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Alice. Je décidais de prévenir ma famille que je me rendrais seul en Europe pendant l'été afin de changer d'air. Ils ne réagirent pas, ne sachant quelles étaient mes intentions derrière cette décision. Mon comportement des derniers mois les avait rassurés et ils n'avaient pas de raison de douter de moi.

Je me rendrais en France et là bas j'aviserais.

J'étais parti sur un coup de tête commandant un billet à la dernière minute sur internet en direction de Paris sur un vol de nuit, évitant ainsi d'avoir Alice à rôder autour de moi pour essayer de deviner mes intentions.

Une fois sur place je louais une puissante berline aux vitres teintées et me rendait à Rome en Italie ou je décidais de rester quelques jours.

Je profitais d'un rare jour pluvieux pour visiter la cathédrale Saint Pierre. Je savourais cette provocation, moi la créature du mal, qui n'aurait jamais dû exister et qui avait perdu son âme depuis des années, déambulant parmi les fidèles et le clergé.

Je m'assis sur un banc et me laissais aller à la contemplation. Le bâtiment avait été construit de façon à ce que l'existence d'une présence divine soit presque perceptible. Croyant ou non, on ne pouvait rester insensible à ce lieu. Carlisle avait peut-être raison, nous n'étions peut-être pas perdus ?

Mais comment pouvais-je avoir encore une âme ? Même si je n'avais pas goûté au sang humain depuis longtemps, j'avais déjà tué, des criminels certes, mais faire justice soi-même n'était-il pas un péché ? Et à la première tentation je n'avais qu'une idée en tête libérer le monstre en moi, la part sombre qui ne ferait que répondre aux instincts de ce que j'étais.

Je secouais la tête pour me libérer de mes pensées et regardais autour de moi. Je vis trois religieuses un peu plus loin sur ma droite. La plus vielle d'entre elle me lança un regard et je la vis frémir, son instinct lui dictait de me fuir. Tout son être entièrement voué à son dieu la rendait plus sensible que le commun des mortels face aux incarnations du mal. Elle invita ses consœurs à se lever et les éloigna de moi.

Je me décidais alors à me lever à mon tour pour ne pas attirer plus l'attention.

Je passais les semaines suivantes à errer me dirigeant vers la Toscane, laissant le hasard me guider vers mon but secret sans savoir si j'aurais le courage de l'atteindre et d'aller au bout. Si Alice m'observait elle ne se douterait pas des intentions qui rôdaient au bord de ma conscience.

La journée je me terrais dans des caves, parfois dans les églises qui parsemaient les villes. Les jours nuageux je visitais des musées ou des palais. Carlisle m'avait parlé de la richesse culturelle de ce pays et j'étais heureux de la découvrir par moi-même. Ironiquement je constatais qu'effectivement après avoir admiré les œuvres des grands maîtres de la renaissance Italienne, on pouvait mourir en paix.

La nuit, je chassais la plus part du temps. Je remontais souvent loin vers le massif alpin pour me nourrir. Dans cette partie de l'Europe les étendues sauvages étaient rares et le gibier aussi. Les pumas me manquaient. Je m'étais attaqué à quelques loups mais leur odeur me répugnait et ils me laissaient un arrière goût désagréable. Avec nostalgie, je pensais à Emmett qui n'aurait pas pu vivre longtemps par ici.

Un jour de grisaille m'amena à visiter la basilique Saint Lorenzo. Je passais un moment étrange dans la contemplation des tombeaux qu'elle renfermait.

Sur un sarcophage j'admirais les allégories sculptées par Michel-Ange, l'aurore personnifiée par une femme triste et résignée, et le crépuscule symbolisé par un homme tranquille et serein. Je pensais à mon existence et à son but.

Je frémis en lisant le commentaire accompagnant l'œuvre qui précisait que « toutes les statues avaient les yeux vides, sans pupille, ni iris, aveugles, symbolisant le sommeil et l'oubli, l'impuissance face à la destinée ». J'avais l'impression qu'à travers les âges l'artiste me parlait.

Sauf que le sommeil et l'oubli n'étaient pas pour moi. Et je faisais tout pour contrôler mon destin et celui de celle que je me représentais comme l'aurore. Elle incarnait la vie, elle devait pouvoir relever la tête face au crépuscule qu'était le monde dans lequel je vivais. Pour cela je devais disparaître.

Je n'aurais pas de tombe monumentale pour me rappeler au bon souvenir des vivants mais c'était mieux ainsi, les créatures telles que moi devaient partir en poussière et rejoindre le néant.

La nuit qui suivie, la nouvelle lune rendait le ciel d'encre, moment parfait pour les êtres nocturnes. A force d'errer ainsi au bord de leur territoire, je finis par les rencontrer, les Volturi. J'étais venu là pour ça mais je n'avais pas eu le courage ou l'envie d'y aller directement. Je m'étais donc laissé porté me rapprochant de plus en plus jusqu'à ne plus me laisser d'échappatoire.

Je sortais d'un bois où je venais de tuer une jeune biche goûteuse qui m'avait rassasié, quand je les aperçus en même temps que j'entendis leurs pensées. Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées de noir, Félix et Démétri. Ils furent polis et respectueux. Mais je sentais sous leur attitude civilisée que je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais enfreint les règles en m'approchant de leurs terres sans venir me présenter officiellement. Il me fallait les suivre jusqu'à leurs maîtres.

J'entendais dans leurs pensées, que les joyaux de la garde, deux jumeaux prénommés Alec et Jane surveillaient leurs arrières prêts à intervenir au moindre geste menaçant ou de fuite de ma part. Le peu que j'entrevoyais de leurs pouvoirs et de leur délectation à s'en servir me dissuadait d'envisager la moindre évasion.

Je les suivis sans résister. Sans le savoir ils m'offraient ce que j'étais venu chercher. Ils me firent entrer dans Volterra sans bruit et sans qu'un humain ne puisse soupçonner notre présence.

Ils me conduisirent dans leur citadelle jusqu'à la salle centrale de celle-ci, que l'on pouvait qualifier de salle du trône. Je me rappelais des récits de Carlisle sur ce lieu. Un frisson imperceptible me parcouru. J'espérais ne pas trop m'y attarder, en finir au plus vite. Car dans cet endroit ce n'était pas la présence divine qui surplombait les lieux mais plutôt celle du mal à l'état pur. Je pouvais presque entendre les cris des victimes humaines ou vampires torturées et tuées ici.

Il fallait que j'obtienne rapidement ce que j'étais venu chercher. A l'heure qu'il était Alice savait précisément ou j'étais et elle ne tarderait pas à découvrir mes intentions dès que je les aurais dévoilées à mes hôtes. Elle n'avait pas pu le deviner avant car j'avais laissé les choses venir à moi sans rien préméditer.

Maintenant que j'étais là je savais ce que je voulais. Je ne reculerais pas. Je posais ma main sur mon cœur là ou la photo de Bella se trouvait dans la poche de ma veste, le seul objet que je souhaitais emmener avec moi dans le trépas.

Ils entrèrent, tel un cérémonial bien établit Aro, suivi de Marcus et Caius, puis les épouses, tous encadrés de leur garde du corps. Ça aurait été risible, si leurs yeux rouge carmin et leurs pensées sanguinaires ne me rappelait pas ou j'étais et ce que je voulais.

Aro resta debout, tandis que ses frères s'asseyaient sur leurs sièges respectifs. Il prit la parole.

- Edward, mon ami, c'est un honneur de te recevoir parmi nous, pourquoi cette visite ?

Démétri m'avait demandé mon identité avant de me conduire dans la citadelle des Volturi. J'imaginais qu'ils savaient tout de la famille de Carlisle. Les choix de vie de ce dernier étaient trop anormaux pour qu'ils ne nous tiennent pas à l'œil.

- J'ai une faveur à vous demander si vous le permettez.

- Tout ce que tu voudras mon jeune ami.

- Je souhaite mourir.

- Oh là ! Oh là ! Pourquoi ces soudaines idées noires ? Permets tu que je lise tes pensées ainsi nous irons plus vite dans les explications.

Il me tendait la main. En lisant son esprit je compris que c'était son don, quasiment identique au mien sauf qu'il nécessitait un contact physique et qu'à ce moment tout lui était accessible, passé comme présent.

Je n'avais pas le choix et rien à perdre. Je lui tendis la main à mon tour.

Il la prit et nous fûmes simultanément saisis par nos pensées respectives. Il lisait tout en moi, et je voyais mes pensées à travers les siennes. C'était très inconfortable. Il me fit tout revivre depuis ma rencontre avec Bella, mes fuites, ma résistance, mon nouveau départ à Rockwood, la comédie que je m'efforçais de jouer pour les miens, ma souffrance quotidienne due au manque d'elle, ma solitude…

Il lâcha ma main et secoua la tête.

- Décidément je ne comprendrai jamais votre façon de vivre à vous les Cullen. Toutes ces souffrances inutiles. Enfin, Edward, la Tua Cantate, offerte pour toi par le destin et tu la refuses. Tu aurais pu connaître le plus grand moment d'extase de ta vie. Tu aurais même pu la séduire afin de multiplier le plaisir, lui faire l'amour en la buvant…

Ses propos étaient associés à des images dans son esprit. Je ne pus me contenir.

- NON ! Je t'interdis de la toucher même par la pensée !

- Du calme, jeune Cullen, inutile de s'énerver je ne faisais qu'émettre mon avis !

- Alors allez-vous accéder à ma requête maintenant ?

- Edward, comment peux tu gâcher un tel talent. Cette humaine est sans doute une personne valeureuse mais si tel est ton choix laisse la vivre sa vie et vis la tienne. Si ton mode de vie ne te convient plus changes-en. Ton pouvoir serait très utile dans nos rangs et nous serions ravis de t'accueillir parmi nous. Au moins tes journées seraient occupées à quelque chose d'utile. N'est ce pas mes frères ?

Les deux vampires sortirent à peine de leur léthargie pour acquiescer d'un infime mouvement de tête. Ils s'ennuyaient tellement que je percevais à peine leurs pensées.

- Tu vois, notre famille n'est jamais assez grande, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Impossible ! Je ne trahirai pas Carlisle et tu possèdes déjà mon pouvoir Aro.

- Non, nous sommes différents, le tien est merveilleux, entendre les pensées sans même toucher la personne est une arme redoutable. Réfléchis bien, veux-tu ?

- C'est tout réfléchi. Je souhaite juste obtenir la réponse à ma question. Sinon je trouverais une autre solution.

Un mouvement sur ma droite, c'était Caius.

- Qu'on en finisse Aro ! Il veut mourir, soit, réglons ça tout suite. Félix, Démétri ?

Allais-je être satisfait ?

- Non ! dit Aro d'un ton sans appel.

Tous arrêtèrent leurs mouvements dans la pièce. Je sentis dans le frémissement de l'air à ma gauche que Félix venait de s'arrêter à mes côtés. Je compris alors que si seulement ils leur en donnaient l'ordre ma fin serait extrêmement rapide.

- Mes frères, Je propose que nous laissions la journée à Edward pour réfléchir. S'il est toujours décidé c'est avec une grande tristesse que nous accéderons à sa requête. Mais avant ça pour que ton choix soit éclairé je te propose de te donner un avant goût des souffrances causées par le trépas. D'autant que nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui nous attend aux enfers. Jane ma chère !

Une jeune fille blonde, presqu'une enfant entra dans mon champ de vision. Avant même que je comprenne je fus envahi par la douleur à l'état pur. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que l'on pouvait souffrir autant. Mes plus infimes cellules se consumaient au ralenti dans d'atroces brûlures. Mon corps était tellement raidi par la souffrance qu'il restait debout. Mon cerveau tentait de se déconnecter mais plus ça augmentait plus ma perception de ce que j'étais en train de vivre était limpide renforçant la cruauté de ma torture.

Je ne criais pas bien que tout m'y poussait. Etant pleinement conscient je me focalisais sur une pensée agréable pour résister. C'est le visage souriant de Bella qui me vint à l'esprit. La voir m'apaisait, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit souffrir car je faisais tout ça pour elle, pour son bien. Elle m'empêchait d'exprimer ma douleur de vive voix.

J'étais tellement concentré sur moi-même que j'entendis à peine la voix d'Aro s'élever dans le silence qui régnait autour de moi.

- Suffit Jane !

La douleur s'arrêta d'un coup aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Mon corps s'affaissa alors et je m'écroulais à terre.

- Quelle résistance ! C'est rare que les martyres de Jane n'hurlent pas. Finalement tu es peut être prêt à mourir, s'amusa Aro.

Je me relevais péniblement, remplis de doute sur le fait que je voulais mourir entre les mains de ces tortionnaires.

- Le soleil va bientôt se lever et tu comprendras que nous ne voulons pas que tu te fasses remarquer dans la ville. Tes intentions sont telles que tu serais capable de commettre un acte stupide sans même que nous ayons eu le temps de discuter à nouveau. Nous allons donc te conduire dans nos sous-sols, le confort y est plus que sommaire et tu ne seras pas seul, mais c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour réfléchir.

Je sentis les bras de Démétri et Félix me saisir de chaque côté et m'entraîner hors de la pièce.

- Ah j'oubliais ! Tu comprendras que pour notre sûreté nous devons maintenir nos invités enfermés et que nous avons des moyens particuliers un peu supérieurs aux verrous pour les personnes de ton genre. Ne nous en tiens pas rigueur. Dès le crépuscule tu seras libre de tes mouvements et de tes choix. Bonne réflexion, lança Aro dans mon dos alors que nous quittions la pièce.

Mes deux gardes me conduisirent deux étages plus bas. Après avoir parcouru un long couloir dans lequel se succédaient des portes de ce qui devait être des cellules, ils me jetèrent sans ménagement dans un cachot. Je pouvais sentir la présence dans les autres pièces d'un autre vampire qui attendait que l'on statut sur son sort ainsi que d'humains effrayés, garde-manger des Volturi et d'autres attendant fièrement de rejoindre leurs rangs. Cet endroit était sinistre.

Je m'assis sur la couche sale. Je ne savais plus d'où j'en étais. J'étais venu chercher une mort rapide et salvatrice et je me retrouvais prisonnier des Volturi. Je commençais à entrevoir que je n'accéderais pas à ma demande. Au mieux, si l'on peut dire, Aro m'abandonnerait à la torture de ses gardes les plus cruels et je n'aurais plus qu'à prier qu'ils acceptent de m'achever en mettant un terme à mes souffrances. Et si je refusais de les rejoindre me laisseraient-ils partir ? Et quelle autre solution envisager pour arriver à mes fins ?

Tout à coup mes pensées furent interrompues non pas par la douleur mais par une immense tristesse, un vide sans fin qui annihila tout ce qui m'entourait au sens propre comme au figuré. Je n'avais plus aucune perception de mon environnement, j'étais comme aveugle. Mes souvenirs, le visage de Bella, les liens affectifs avec les miens s'effacèrent, j'étais seul.

J'aperçus alors ce qu'Aro avait laissé entendre avec ses moyens particuliers de séquestration. C'était l'œuvre d'Alec le frère de Jane. Il vous plongeait dans le néant vous laissant sans réaction à la merci du reste des Volturi. C'était pire que la douleur à endurer. Ça me sembla durer l'éternité.

Quand le brouillard commença à s'éclaircir je compris que c'était fini. La journée devait toucher à sa fin. Alec me libéra de sa contrainte. Autour de moi je percevais les gémissements de soulagement de mes codétenus.

L'amour de ma famille revint alors comme une vague dans mon esprit. Ils existaient et ils m'aimaient comme ils me l'avaient démontré à plusieurs reprises. J'avais la sensation de me réchauffer. Bella aussi reprit sa place dans mon souvenir. Une sensation de bien-être me parcouru.

Je me sentais entier et aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître je réalisais que je ne voulais pas quitter un monde ou j'aurais la plus infime chance de la voir, ne serait ce que dans une vision de ma sœur. Aro n'imaginait pas à quel point ce moment de réflexion m'avait été bénéfique en me faisant revenir sur mes intentions premières.

Démétri et Felix ouvrirent la porte de ma cellule et nous refîmes le chemin inverse de la veille. Les Volturi étaient déjà présents dans la pièce quand nous entrâmes.

- Edward, comment vas-tu ? Bien que les conditions aient été spartiates j'espère que tu as pu te reposer et réfléchir à ma proposition.

J'allais reprendre la parole quand Aro me coupa.

- Avant que tu ne t'exprimes, je voulais te faire savoir une dernière chose. J'ai moi aussi réfléchi et bien que je ne comprenne absolument pas l'intérêt de ta résistance à l'appel d'un sang comme celui de cette Bella, je souhaite que tu saches que si tu acceptes de nous rejoindre je te l'offrirais en cadeau de bienvenue. Tu en feras se que tu voudras, ton premier et sans doute plus exquis repas parmi nous, ou tu pourras la transformer pour la garder à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que tu t'en lasses, elle sera ton esclave, tu disposeras d'elle sans aucune entrave…

A ses propos j'émis un grognement rageur. Immédiatement Démétri me saisit à la gorge. Je le fis pivoter par dessus moi et le repoussais violement. Il revint aussitôt, se saisit de mon bras et m'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je percutais un mur que je sentis se fendre sous la force du choc. Je me relevais et fonçais alors sans réfléchir sur lui. Sa force était démentielle et ma rapidité ne fut pas suffisante pour l'empêcher de me plaquer au sol. Il me releva et se glissa derrière moi en tenant mon cou.

J'étais à sa merci face à Aro qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis le début de l'affrontement. Un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres. Je me calmais afin de comprendre ce qui pouvait le réjouir à ce point.

Ce fut à ce moment que je perçus un esprit familier. Alice, elle était là, elle arrivait. Elle avait sauté dans le premier avion pour l'Italie dès qu'elle avait vu où j'étais et ce que je projetais de faire. A peine atterrie à Rome elle avait volé une Porshe 911 jaune, seule réjouissance pour elle dans cette mission suicide de sauvetage. Elle venait me tirer des griffes des Volturi.

Aro jubilait d'avoir à sa portée ceux qu'il considérait comme les meilleurs partis de la famille Cullen. Nos pouvoirs étaient des pièces rares qu'il aurait aimé ajouter à sa collection de gardes.

Alice précédée d'Heidi entra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour chère Alice, c'est une joie et un honneur de rencontrer une personne aussi précieuse que toi !

- Bonjour Aro, pardonne moi d'interrompre vos activités.

- Je t'en prie, quelque chose me dit que nos activités t'intéressent au plus au point. Mais, excuse mon impolitesse, que nous vaut ta visite ?

- Je viens ramener mon frère à la maison. Nous souhaitons vivement qu'Edward revienne à nos côtés.

- Ah c'est embêtant ! J'ai l'impression que les intentions d'Edward sont différentes des vôtres mais si tu le permets nous allons le laisser s'exprimer, puis nous aviserons de votre sort. Alors, Edward quel est ton choix ?

Je pouvais entendre la convoitise malsaine d'Aro se répandre dans ses pensées face au potentiel de nos pouvoirs pour sa garde. Cela vint confirmer ma décision, je voulais repartir d'ici avec Alice pour continuer à vivre près des miens.

- Je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser de vous avoir importuné. J'ai pris ma décision Aro et je te remercie pour la période de réflexion que tu m'as accordé, elle m'a permis de comprendre la valeur de mon existence. Je souhaite donc rentrer auprès de ma famille. Ton intérêt pour ma présence dans ta garde me touche mais je me vois obligé de décliner ton offre. Je ne souhaite pas trahir mon mode de vie.

Caius prit alors la parole.

- C'est trop facile ! Ce jeune imprudent vient perturber notre tranquillité, nous le surprenons à rôder sur nos terres, il nous implore de l'achever et le lendemain il change d'avis et nous demande de l'épargner ? Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, finissons-en !

Je sentis la poigne de Démétri se resserrer autour de mon cou puis s'arrêter au son de la voix d'Aro.

- Je comprends ton agacement mon frère, mais décidément je ne me résous pas à faire disparaître un tel talent. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'il lui reprenne des idées de suicide dans quelques temps et qu'il trahisse notre existence dans un geste désespéré. Comment nous assurer que ça n'arrivera pas sauf en l'ayant près de nous au sein de la garde ?

Je savais où Aro voulait en venir, il désirait tester le pouvoir d'Alice par lui même. Comme je m'en doutais elle intervint de la façon dont Aro souhaitait qu'elle le fasse.

- Aro, si tu le permets je peux te prouver qu'Edward n'aura plus d'idée suicidaire et qu'il ne commettra pas d'imprudence. De toute façon nous y veillerons car il mettrait également en danger notre famille.

Alice tendit la main vers Aro. Ce dernier s'approcha et la saisit avidement. Il jubilait. Quand ils furent en contact elle lui transmit une vision de mon quotidien à Rockwood semblable à ce qu'il était ces derniers mois. Aro savait très bien que ça ne prouvait rien mais cela lui permettait de voir l'ampleur du pouvoir d'Alice.

- Extraordinaire ! Ma jeune amie ce serait une bénédiction pour nous que tu acceptes de te joindre à nos rangs !

- Je décline moi aussi ton offre Aro, je suis bien trop attachée à notre famille et à notre mode de vie pour les quitter.

- Quel dommage ! Je ne vous cache pas ma déception mais si tel est votre choix nous le respecterons. Nous considérons que cet incident est clos et nous vous laissons rejoindre Carlisle. Mais à une condition, c'est d'avoir des nouvelles plus régulières du clan Cullen, passez donc le bonjour à notre vieil ami de notre part.

- Nous n'y manquerons pas Aro, lui répondit Alice.

- Démétri libère Edward ! Nous vous invitons à partir maintenant, la nuit vous permettra de sortir discrètement de Volterra.

Démétri me lâcha immédiatement. Je rejoignis Alice.

- Aro, Marcus, Caius, nous vous remercions de votre hospitalité. Nous ne vous importunerons pas plus longtemps. Adieu.

Alice m'entraîna rapidement avec elle.

- Nous te gardons à l'œil, ne t'avises pas de te faire remarquer ou nous serons alors intraitables ! cria Caius alors que nous quittions la pièce.

Il était frustré de ne pas avoir pu achever une vie. Il ne comprenait pas la clémence d'Aro. Mais pour moi elle était claire. Il était persuadé qu'il aurait l'occasion de recroiser notre chemin et il ne perdait pas l'espoir de nous convaincre de les rejoindre. Et plus que tout, il voulait savoir si j'allais réellement résister à Bella, mon histoire l'intriguait et il avait lu au plus profond de moi ce que j'essayais de me cacher : combien de temps allais-je repousser l'envie de la revoir ?

Nous sortîmes rapidement de Volterra. Alice nous conduisit à Florence à bord de la Porshe volée. Elle téléphona à Jasper pour le tenir au courant de notre retour mais ne m'adressa pas la parole. J'avais tellement honte de ma conduite que je n'osais pas lancer la conversation. Nous primes l'avion à Florence pour Rome puis de là pour Portland dans le Maine.

Pendant le vol transatlantique elle prit enfin la parole. Du moins intérieurement pour ne pas que les passagers puissent comprendre notre échange.

_« Enfin Edward qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Je savais que tu étais torturé mais à ce point ça frise le ridicule ! »_

- Je sais je suis inexcusable mais je ne voyais pas d'autre issue…

_« Dès que j'ai compris ce que tu avais derrière la tête j'ai pris le premier avion pour l'Italie. J'ai dû cacher à Jasper mes intentions. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me suive. Je ne savais pas quels périls nous courrions et il était hors de question de l'entraîner dans cette histoire »_

- Vraiment Alice, je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger.

_« Mais réfléchis, nous sommes tous liés. Si tu te mets en danger, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser faire sans réagir. Cette famille t'aime Edward »_

- Plus que je ne le mérite je sais…

_« Arrêtes de jouer les martyres. Maintenant il va falloir être positif. Reprendre ta vie et t'y mettre sérieusement. Essayes de te rendre heureux Edward, le bonheur est vraiment une sensation agréable tu sais ? »_

- Je vais essayer… Les autres sont au courant ?

_« En partant, j'ai prévenu uniquement Rose car nous étions tous les quatre à la maison quand je t'ai vu. Elle avait pour mission de se taire et de contenir Jasper quand il s'inquiéterait de mon absence. Carlisle et Esmée étaient en Irlande chez Maggie, Siobhan et Liam et je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient au courant car ils étaient trop près de l'Italie. Ils nous auraient rejoins immédiatement et notre présence en masse aurait pu être interprétée comme une agression par les Volturi. Tout du moins Aro aurait eu plus de mal à contenir Caius et à le convaincre de nous laisser repartir. Malheureusement Rose était tellement en colère contre toi qu'elle s'est empressée de prévenir les autres. Jasper est intervenu auprès de Carlisle pour ne pas qu'ils nous rejoignent. Mon appel de tout à l'heure les a rassurés et ils nous attendent tous à Rockwood. »_

- Tant mieux. Je m'en veux tellement pour tout ça…pour vous avoir tous mis en danger… Je sens que les excuses vont être longues…

_« Eh ! C'est toi qui t'es mis dans ce pétrin, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même »_

- Je sais et je te jure que je vais reprendre ma vie en main. Vous n'aurez plus de craintes à mon sujet. Ce séjour en Italie aura au moins été bénéfique pour me faire comprendre à quel point je tenais à vous et à mon existence…

_« J'espère que tu dis vrai cette fois. Tu nous as tellement fait de promesses. Mais je ne demande qu'à te croire… »_

A notre arrivée toute la famille nous attendait à l'aéroport. Le soulagement était le premier sentiment qui transparaissait. Nous rentrâmes à la maison en silence.

Une fois chez nous je prenais les devants. Je m'excusais de la stupidité et de l'inutilité de mon geste. Je leur demandais de me pardonner de les avoir mis en danger et particulièrement Alice, j'implorais Jasper du regard. Je leur expliquais que tout ça m'avait permis de réaliser la valeur de mon existence et des liens qui me reliaient à eux.

J'avais l'impression d'être un petit garçon qui avait fait une grosse bêtise. Mais je l'avais bien cherché. Ils s'empressèrent tous d'accepter mes excuses et de me signifier leur joie de mon retour parmi eux. Même Rosalie, était confuse d'avoir prévenu tout le monde au risque que tous se jettent dans la gueule du loup.

Chacun se fit un devoir d'oublier cette histoire.

L'été touchait à sa fin. Je repris le cours de ma vie, me consacrant uniquement à la médecine. Sauver des vies humaines m'apportait un semblant d'apaisement face à ma torture intérieure. J'étais définitivement acquis à la cause de Carlisle.

Une seule fois je demandais à Alice d'observer l'avenir de Bella. Victoria et Laurent était toujours en Amérique du sud mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle.

Elle m'envoya une vision de Bella, resplendissante, bien qu'une légère tristesse était présente dans son regard, mais peut être était-ce une illusion de ma part ?

Elle était dans le café d'un campus avec trois autres personnes. Un couple que je reconnus comme Angela Weber et Ben Cheney qui étaient collés l'un à l'autre. A côté d'elle un jeune homme inconnu grand et élancé au visage carré et harmonieux. Je m'aperçus alors que ce dernier tenait la main de Bella. Bien que plus discret que leurs amis, ils étaient aussi un couple…

La douleur fulgurante dans ma poitrine me surprit autant qu'elle me fit mal. Je ne comprenais pas. Je n'avais eu qu'un souhait depuis le début, le bonheur de Bella. Et elle l'avait trouvé. J'aurais dû me réjouir. Ça aurait du m'aider encore plus à m'éloigner et à l'oublier, tout du moins à la reléguer au fin fond de ma conscience.

Au contraire, j'étais à vif, un sentiment proche de la haine me parcourait à la vue de cet homme trop proche de Bella. Et je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête la rejoindre immédiatement. Mais, pourquoi ? Qu'étais-je pour elle pour oser m'immiscer dans sa vie ?

J'avais assez fait de dégâts autour de moi. Je devais me contenir, abolir mes sentiments qui me conduisaient trop souvent à des actes irréfléchis.

Je remerciais Alice qui m'observait avec curiosité depuis le début. Et je lui demandais de ne plus observer Bella afin qu'elle vive réellement sa vie loin de nous.

* * *

_**Bon c'est plus possible là ! Alors deux choix s'offrent à vous :**_

_**Soit j'arrête là et… « Ils vécurent heureux et elle eut beaucoup d'enfants… »**_

_**Soit il faut que quelqu'un débloque la situation… Bruce Willis ? Désolée il est pris sur un météore qui va s'écraser incessamment sous peu sur Los Angeles (pauvre Paris Hilton !)**_

_**Une autre idée ? Moi j'en ai bien une…**_

_**Mais il me faut de la motivation pour mettre en pièces ces deux vies bien trop parfaites…**_

_**Du sang, du sang ! (on se calme Edward ! Voilà qu'il frétille de la queue à l'évocation de son met préféré !)**_


	8. Un accident

…_**Ouh ouh il y a encore quelqu'un ?**_

_**Et oui c'est moi qui reviens à pas de vampire (Team Edward !) avec mes plus plates excuses pour le retard. Encore que j'avais dit fin de cette semaine au plus tard à celles qui ont un compte donc je suis encore dans les temps ! Bon je vous passe le laïus, famille, boulot… et surtout chapitre de plus en plus long donc de plus en plus long à relire (j'avoue, je le supporte plus ce chapitre !)…**_

_**Mais me revoilà avec la suite réclamée à corps et à cris par mes fidèles revieweuses que je remercie du fond du cœur!**_

_**Malgré la requête de Kit3180, Bruce a refusé de faire une apparition, j'ai donc dû me débrouiller avec les moyens du bord (une blonde, euh non une rousse ou peut-être une brune…) pour débloquer les choses !**_

_**A celles qui n'ont pas de compte mais ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un petit mot :**_

_**Jessica31000 : merci de ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et te laisser l'espoir qu'Edward bouge enfin son joli petit cul !**_

_**Fan2manga : une nouvelle fois merci de ta review ! Et oui Bella a respiré pendant le dernier chapitre, mais tu crois vraiment que je vais la laisser vivre une petite vie tranquille avec Alex ? Quant à Edward, il ne s'arrange pas mais c'est Edward, le rôle de l'homme torturé c'est pour lui ! Et Alice tu vas voir elle va jouer la carte de la franchise cette fois, va-t-elle réussir ?**_

_**Nana : merci de ta review, t'inquiètes pas la torture ne sera plus très longue si vous êtes gentilles avec moi -). Moi aussi je veux vite un Bella/Edward, d'ailleurs qui sait je suis peut-être en train de l'écrire en ce moment…**_

_**Pour ce chapitre je vous suggère d'écouter « Angel » de Massive Attack au moment ou Bella est dans la voiture de Charlie.**_

_**Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Que le spectacle commence !**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 7 : Un accident…**

_**POV Bella**_

Alex et moi n'étions pas aussi démonstratifs qu'Angela et Ben mais on ne pouvait se tromper sur la nature de nos relations. Je m'étais totalement investie dans notre couple, l'attendant à la sortie des cours, le supportant pendant ses matchs, lui préparant des diners surprises…

C'était lors d'une de ces soirées que j'avais laissé tomber ma dernière barrière, m'offrant entièrement à Alex. Ma première fois avait été douloureuse et maladroite, comme je me l'étais toujours représentée d'après les histoires que j'avais entendues autour de moi. Depuis je m'appliquais à être de plus en plus à l'aise. Bien qu'Alex soit d'une douceur exemplaire le sexe restait pour moi agréable mais manquait de l'étincelle de chaleur et de passion que je lui avais toujours associée dans mon imagination. Je me rassurais en me disant que je fantasmais un peu trop la vie réelle.

Je dormais de plus en plus souvent chez lui. Sa présence me tranquillisait bien que mes cauchemars revenaient cycliquement. Il finit par m'interroger lui aussi sur ce prénom que je scandais dans mes rêves. Je lui assurais que c'était une très vielle connaissance avec qui je n'avais plus de lien. Mais il se doutait que le fameux Edward devait être plus important pour moi que ce que j'avouais. Quant à moi je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon inconscient ne voulait pas l'oublier.

A part cet écart notre relation était calme et routinière. En fait c'était ce que je recherchais. Nous y trouvions tous les deux notre compte. Nous étions deux personnes blessées par notre passé et nous nous accordions pour ne pas l'évoquer.

A ce moment de ma vie je pouvais dire que j'étais parfaite dans le rôle de la petite amie. Tellement que je me mis même à croire à mon propre jeu.

Seule Angela continuait à me regarder de son air interrogateur comme si elle n'était pas satisfaite, comme si elle n'était pas dupe de mon attitude.

Durant le mois de février, Alex tenta d'appeler ses parents pour donner de ses nouvelles pendant que je nous préparais un déjeuner dans son appartement. La conversation fut houleuse et il raccrocha en colère comme jamais. Apparemment ils refusaient toujours ses choix de vie.

Je n'osais intervenir et le laissant affronter ses émotions seul. Je gérais encore avec difficulté mes propres sentiments et je me sentais incapable d'encaisser ceux de quelqu'un d'autre.

A partir de ce moment Alex fut de plus en plus distant. Il me reprocha même de ne pas le soutenir face à ses parents. Lâchement je battis en retraite et attendis qu'il se calme.

Une semaine plus tard il était devant ma porte, des fleurs à la main. J'acceptais ses excuses et notre relation repris son cours paisible. Je le trouvais plus froid qu'auparavant mais ne me formalisais pas. Je n'étais pas moi même très démonstrative et j'appréciais d'avoir des moments à moi seule.

Je me rassurais en me disant que je pouvais déjà être fière d'avoir enfin un petit ami.

Mais je m'étais laissée endormir depuis que j'avais quitté Forks. J'avais cru que la fuite et la négation de mon passé serait mon échappatoire, que si je le désirais et que je faisais tout pour je pouvais avoir la vie normale d'une étudiante sans histoire.

L'enchainement des évènements qui suivirent me rappelèrent cruellement qu'on ne pouvait fuir son passé et vivre sa vie comme un acteur de théâtre. Il allait me falloir ouvrir les yeux et me confronter à ma réalité.

Quinze jours avant les vacances de Pâques je profitais de l'annulation de dernière minute d'un interminable cours d'immunologie pour aller faire une visite surprise à Alex.

Je savais qu'il n'avait pas cours cet après-midi. Il devait se reposer chez lui avant son entrainement qui allait lui prendre une partie de la soirée. Au moins cela nous donnerait l'occasion de nous voir car avec le planning de plus en plus chargé de l'un et de l'autre nous passions parfois plusieurs jours sans nous croiser.

Alex m'avait donné un double de la clé afin que je puisse venir m'installer quand il n'était pas encore rentré. Supposant qu'il faisait la sieste, je n'osais pas frapper pour ne pas le réveiller. La porte n'était pas fermée à clé et en l'ouvrant je m'imaginais déjà me glisser dans son lit le long de son long corps endormi. Je pourrais peut-être glaner moi-même quelques minutes de sommeil et il serait ravi de me voir à ses côtés à son réveil.

L'appartement était silencieux, les rideaux avait été tirés. Dans la pénombre je distinguais la porte de sa chambre entrouverte. Je me dirigeais lentement et précautionneusement pour ne pas buter sur un objet qui se serait malencontreusement trouvé sur ma route.

Un gémissement de douleur ou de plaisir, je n'arrivais pas à me décider, interrompis ma progression.

- Encore, gémis une voix féminine provenant de la chambre d'Alex.

Mon premier réflexe était de prendre la fuite en bloquant toute pensée de mon cerveau trop sollicité. Mais mon manque d'instinct de survie m'obligeait à en avoir le cœur net. Je ne pouvais pas vivre dans l'ignorance.

Je repris ma progression vers la chambre. J'avais perdu toute vigilance et je butais contre le coin de la table basse laissant échapper un cri de douleur.

- Bordel, il y a quelqu'un ! Planque toi !

Cette fois c'était la voix d'Alex. Ces derniers mots réveillèrent la rage qui sommeillait en moi, je me précipitais vers la porte et la poussais brutalement la faisant rebondir contre le mur.

J'étais bouche bée. Devant moi Alex debout près du lit tentait d'enfiler son caleçon. Je distinguais une forme sous les draps. Mue par une détermination et un calme que je ne me connaissais pas, j'avançais et tirait brusquement le drap vers moi. Une plantureuse blonde dans la même tenue que mon petit ami se souleva sur les coudes et me regarda avec dédain.

- C'est elle ta petite copine de Seattle ? Je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans la plouc maigrichonne maintenant ! Tu es vraiment tombé bien bas en venant ici mon pauvre !

- Tais toi Claire, ce n'est pas le moment ! Bella chérie je vais t'expliquer…

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, c'est limpide je te rassure !

Je tournais les talons. Une main se posa sur mon épaule retenant ma fuite.

- Bella, attends, excuse moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, cette fille c'est Claire, mon ex. Elle vient d'arriver de Phoenix, on a bu, on a parlé du passé et j'ai dérapé ! Je sais j'ai fait le con mais je t'en supplie, pardonne moi, je t'aime !

Je ne voulais pas entendre ses excuses. Je voulais juste déguerpir de cet appartement de malheur mais sa main me retenait.

Je contenais mes larmes pour ne pas lui donner ce plaisir et me retournais vers lui. Je le fixais dans les yeux tentant de lui faire passer toute ma haine. En prenant toute l'ampleur que ma position le permettait, je le giflais de toutes mes forces. Il me regardait effaré levant une main à son visage qui portait déjà la trace de mes doigts mais il ne m'avait pas lâchée.

- Non mais ça va pas ?

- Lâche moi immédiatement !

Il me regardait toujours avec ses yeux hagards. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas libérer la colère en moi. Mais c'était trop tard. D'un coup de genoux je le frappai alors dans l'entrejambe espérant qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en servir pendant un moment.

Il desserra alors sa prise et se recroquevilla tordu de douleur. Je m'enfuyais de l'appartement sous ses injures et celles de la blonde.

Je courais alors sans but, dans le campus, puis dans la ville. Indifférente aux regards choqués des gens que je croisais. N'ayant aucune réaction face à ceux que je bousculais et qui me haranguaient. Je sombrais. Je me noyais dans mes larmes. Je voulais oublier, ne surtout pas penser, ne surtout pas constater qu'encore une fois face à la solitude je m'étais faite charmée par les sirènes du grand amour pour mieux être roulée dans la boue après.

A ce moment précis de ma vie, je ne voyais qu'une seule solution pour oublier, boire à en perdre la raison quelques soient les conséquences. De toutes façons on ne peut pas faire tomber plus bas quelqu'un qui est déjà à terre.

J'entrais dans le premier bar que je trouvais. Il y régnait une ambiance tamisée, parfaite pour moi. Je commandais une première tequila. Mon portable commença à vibrer une fois, puis deux…puis dix. C'était Angela et Alex sans doute à ma recherche. Je ne répondais pas.

Un garçon vint me rejoindre au bar, il m'expliqua que nous avions des cours ensemble. Il me proposa de payer la prochaine tournée. J'acceptais sans un mot. Je me souvenais de mon cinquième verre après c'était le trou noir que j'avais tant recherché…

Je finis par sortir du néant et ouvrais les yeux dans un lieu inconnu.

J'étais allongée sur un lit. Il faisait sombre, j'entendais des ronflements à côté de moi. Je déplaçais mon bras et senti un corps. A mon contact, la personne grogna et me tourna le dos en reprenant ses ronflements de plus belle. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et fit le compte des dégâts.

Ma bouche était pâteuse et je mourrais de soif. Tout mon corps était endolori et ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. J'étais en T-shirt, mon soutient gorge était dégrafé. Ma culotte et mon jean gisaient à terre à côté du lit.

Dans quel pétrin m'étais-je encore fourrée ? La pièce était seulement éclairée par la lumière qui provenait par la porte entrebâillée.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la forme derrière moi. Je me penchais pour distinguer son visage. C'était le jeune homme du bar. Je me rappelais vaguement l'avoir aperçue dans mes salles de cours. Au moins je n'avais pas fini avec un total inconnu. Comme si ça allait me rassurer…

Je me levais attendant que ma tête cesse de tourner et j'enfilais le reste de mes vêtements. Je saisis mon sac et sortis sans bruit. Je me trouvais dans une cuisine attenante à la chambre. Le comptoir qui la séparait du salon était couvert de verres et de bouteilles à moitié vides. Je n'osais imaginer l'état dans lequel j'avais dû me trouver la veille.

Sans m'attarder je me dirigeais vers l'entrée pour sortir au plus vite. Je dévalais les marches en priant pour me retrouver dans un quartier connu ou tout du moins pas trop mal famé.

J'arrivais dehors essoufflée. L'air frais me soulagea. Mais l'effet de ma course dans l'escalier avait remué mon estomac. Secouée par un spasme violent je me précipitais vers le caniveau pour vomir. Après avoir rendu plusieurs fois je m'agenouillais plus loin sur le trottoir. Je m'essuyais la bouche avec un mouchoir.

Je m'étais lourdement trompée hier, on pouvait bien descendre plus bas que terre et à ce train là j'allais devenir championne dans la discipline. Je réalisais que je ne me reconnaissais plus depuis que j'étais à Seattle. Jamais l'ancienne Bella n'aurait pris de tels risques. Je l'avais perdue en chemin cette jeune fille mûre et réservée que j'avais été et pour devenir quoi ? Une écervelée de plus qui se jetait sur le premier inconnu ?

J'observais la rue autour de moi. Elle m'était familière. Je réalisais que c'était une de celle dans laquelle il m'arrivait de garer ma voiture quand je travaillais au bar.

C'était l'aube et heureusement pour moi les rues étaient désertes. Je décidais de rentrer à pied. Ca me prendrait pas loin d'une demi-heure mais ça me rafraichirait les idées.

Ne pas penser, ne pas penser, encore une fois la réalité à la lueur du matin était encore plus cruelle. Il fallait que je rentre, que je prenne une douche, une aspirine et que je me cache sous ma couette.

Je savais qu'Angela ne me laisserait pas faire. J'avais finis par couper mon portable hier soir et je n'osais pas le rallumer.

J'arrivais enfin sur le campus et comme je l'avais pressenti, elle était dans notre chambre morte d'inquiétude. Elle me sauta au cou et me repoussa immédiatement en plissant le nez à mon odeur.

Je la remercierais toujours pour avoir prit les choses en main ce jour là. Elle me traina dans les douches, m'attendant avec des vêtements propres. Elle me fit boire une aspirine et m'obligea à la suivre au centre médical du campus dès que j'évoquais l'inconnu avec lequel j'avais passé la nuit.

Par chance dans mon malheur, le médecin conclu qu'il n'y avait pas de trace de violence et les examens médicaux qu'il me fit faire s'avérèrent négatifs.

Angela écouta mon histoire tout du moins ce que je voulais ou pouvais lui raconter au vu de mes souvenirs. Alex était venu la trouver et lui avait vaguement expliqué que je l'avais surpris avec une fille dans sa chambre. Que cette fille était juste une vielle amie de Phoenix et qu'il y avait méprise. Je n'en revenais pas de son culot. J'allais être la fautive maintenant.

J'avais été loin de penser qu'il pouvait pardonner à son ex. Pourtant j'aurais dû être attentive à sa façon de contourner le sujet à chaque fois que l'on parlait d'elle, à sa distance depuis quelques semaines comme si quelque chose le préoccupait, à la façon dont il s'emportait parfois sans raison…Tous ces signes que je m'étais fait un devoir d'ignorer car ils ne rentraient pas dans mon tableau du parfait petit couple.

D'ailleurs avait-il réellement rompu avec elle lors de son départ de Phoenix ? Son histoire n'était peut-être que mensonge ? L'avait-elle réellement plaquée ? Ou monsieur profitait-il d'avoir une fille dans chaque ville ?

J'avais sans doute été une proie facile. Comme à chaque fois que je me sentais trop seule je sautais dans les bras du premier mâle un peu trop gentil avec moi. Et j'avais trop voulu croire à la relation idéale, au parfait petit ami aimant.

Angela pris mon partie et se révéla être un vrai chien de garde face à Alex, ses bouquets de fleurs, ses mots d'excuses et ses appels à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit.

Je me terrais et rasais les murs surtout depuis que mon presque inconnu qui se révéla s'appeler Tom, raconta à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il avait ramassé la petite copine d'une des coqueluches de l'équipe de basket et qu'ils avaient passé du bon temps ensemble.

Je ne savais pas comment j'allais survivre à tout ça. A quoi j'allais me raccrocher. J'avançais tel un zombie pour mes derniers jours de cours avant les vacances. Il allait falloir que je rentre à Forks pour couronner le tout, mais je n'étais plus à ça prêt.

Angela avait dû regagner Forks une semaine avant la fin des cours pour garder ses petits frères pendant un voyage imprévu de ses parents qui se rendaient aux obsèques d'un membre de leur famille. Elle avait insisté pour que je rentre avec Ben qui la rejoignait au milieu de la semaine mais je prétextais un cours important le vendredi. Elle accepta malade d'angoisse en voyant mon état mais elle me promit de venir me chercher elle-même par la peau des fesses si je ne n'étais pas à Forks le premier week-end des vacances.

En vérité, j'avais besoin de faire la route seule, pour me préparer, comme un sas de décompression avant d'affronter mon passé. Et l'état dans lequel j'étais n'arrangeait pas les choses. Je ne savais pas quelle allait être ma réaction et je ne voulais pas avoir de témoin. Il faudrait ensuite que je me recompose un visage pour rentrer chez mon père. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter avec mes mésaventures de ces derniers temps. Je savais qu'il serait extrêmement fâché de tout connaître de mes déboires.

Il était vaguement au courant de l'existence d'un petit ami mais nous n'en avions jamais plus discuté.

Comme promis à Angela, le samedi à l'aube je montais dans ma vieille Chevrolet pour m'enfuir de ce campus de malheur et rentrer chez Charlie.

Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. Ma vieille guimbarde refusa de démarrer. Je n'en revenais pas. Tout se retournait contre moi. Je tapais rageusement sur le tableau de bord ne réussissant qu'à me faire mal. Je sentais la crise d'hystérie proche. Je respirais pour retrouver mon calme et composais le numéro de Charlie pour le prévenir de mon retard.

Sa voix ensommeillée me rappela l'heure matinale. Il refusa de me laisser un jour de plus à Seattle et m'informa qu'il prenait immédiatement la route pour venir me chercher. Je refusais catégoriquement qu'il parcoure une telle distance aller-retour mais il ne me laissa pas le choix et me raccrocha au nez en me demandant de l'attendre chez moi vers midi.

Je devinais derrière sa voix inquiète qu'il avait rencontré Angela. Mon amie sans dévoiler ma vie, et je pouvais compter sur sa discrétion sans faille, avait dû lui faire part de l'importance pour mon bien être vacillant de passer mes vacances en famille.

Je retournais chez moi et replongeais sous ma couette. Des tambourinements sur ma porte me sortirent du sommeil quelques heures plus tard. Je constatais qu'il était presque midi. C'était mon père. Chose inhabituelle chez lui il me serra dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes.

Après avoir partagé un repas rapide dans un fast-food, nous reprîmes la route vers Forks. Charlie resta silencieux jusqu'à la sortie de Seattle. Puis il me jeta un coup d'œil et voyant mon air pensif se mit à parler sans discontinuer comme s'il voulait m'empêcher de penser.

Il me confia qu'il était ravi de me revoir après tout ce temps. Il me trouvait amaigrie mais je lui certifiais que certes je n'étais toujours pas une grosse mangeuse mais que je m'étais mise au jogging et que donc j'étais en pleine forme. Heureusement pour moi le sommeil récupéré ce matin m'avait permis d'effacer le plus gros de mes cernes afin qu'il ne devine pas l'état dans lequel les évènements des dernières semaines m'avaient mise.

Il me décrivit ensuite sa vie depuis mon départ. Son travail qui était plutôt monotone, sans grande affaire d'envergure depuis un moment. Il aborda sa relation avec Sue Clearwater. Je compris qu'il voulait me préparer craignant ma réaction. Il était vrai que depuis le début j'avais fui les retrouvailles en famille mais pour des raisons toutes différentes.

Lui et Sue étaient maintenant un couple officiel mais ils ne vivaient pas ensemble car la maison était trop petite pour accueillir Leah et Seth et Charlie ne voulait pas vivre dans la maison d'Harry. Ils souhaitaient prendre leur temps et le moment venu ils envisageaient de se trouver une maison qui serait vraiment la leur.

Ils avaient prévu quelques repas de « famille » pour profiter de ma présence. D'après Charlie, Seth était impatient de me connaître « pour de vrai » comme il disait. Par contre il n'évoqua pas Leah. Ça ne m'étonnait pas car les souvenirs que j'avais d'elle du moment où je passais beaucoup de temps avec Jacob étaient ceux d'une fille aigrie et désagréable.

Non sans m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil inquiet avant, il me parla ensuite de Billy dont il était encore plus proche depuis la mort d'Harry. Il voyait souvent Jacob qui vivait toujours chez son père. Il avait l'impression qu'il grandissait et prenait de la carrure à chacune de leur rencontre. Puis il me glissa non subtilement qu'il ne semblait pas avoir de petite amie. Il me demanda si nous comptions nous revoir.

Devant ma réponse évasive il changea de sujet. J'eus alors le droit à un interrogatoire détaillé sur mon année à l'université. Le professionnel qui sommeillait chez Charlie ressorti et je contournais non sans difficulté les sujets que je ne voulais pas partager avec lui.

Puis d'un coup il s'arrêta. Je savais que même si Sue avait une bonne influence sur lui, ce n'était pas dans la nature de mon père de parler autant et d'être aussi curieux. J'expliquais ça par l'inquiétude qu'Angela avait fait naitre en lui en évoquant mon besoin de ma famille et la crainte de me voir fuir à nouveau.

Le silence retomba dans la voiture. Je regardais le paysage défiler devant mes yeux. Nous venions de rentrer dans la forêt de l'Olympic National Park. Le paysage si familier qui peuplait mes rêves défilait devant moi.

J'aurais du me sentir opprimée par ces innombrables arbres, cette verdure qui envahissait jusqu'à leur tronc, cette immense forêt tout juste entrecoupée par le route sur laquelle nous roulions. Mais au contraire je ressentais une sorte de soulagement et d'apaisement. Je revenais vers la source, vers le lieu ou tout mon être tendait à se trouver. Cette réaction était incompréhensible pour moi. Rien n'avait changé ces derniers mois, Forks n'avait toujours rien à m'apporter. M'y attacher était une idée stupide. L'unique chose qui me reliait à cette ville était mon père.

La route serpentait de plus en plus au milieu de la forêt et la pluie tombait en bruine. Mon père avait ralenti l'allure afin de mieux appréhender les virages dans la nuit tombante. Nous n'avions pas croisé de voiture depuis presqu'une demi-heure. La radio passait en sourdine un titre de Massive Attack qui se prêtait bien à l'atmosphère ambiante.

Nous venions de passer un panneau indiquant que Forks n'était plus qu'à 40 miles, quand à la sortie du virage suivant une ombre se matérialisa sur la route. Je réalisais alors qu'il y avait quelqu'un au milieu de la chaussée.

- Papa, attention ! hurlais-je.

Mon père l'avait vu aussi et avait déjà commencé à freiner de toutes ses forces.

La suite se déroula au ralenti. La forme humaine sur la route n'eut aucune réaction à la vue de notre véhicule fonçant sur elle.

Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques mètres et je pouvais la distinguer dans les dernières lueurs du crépuscule, une femme aux cheveux presque rouges se tenait droite et immobile au milieu de la chaussée.

Mon père donna alors un coup de volant pour l'éviter. La voiture entrainée par sa vitesse sur le bitume humide partit en tête à queue. Je me retenais au tableau de bord.

Le hasard fit que l'on se retrouva à nouveau face à la femme quand nous la percutâmes de plein fouet. J'eus l'impression que le capot de la voiture s'enfonçait à son niveau et s'enroulait autour d'elle. Le choc me projeta en avant puis en arrière plaquée au siège par ma ceinture de sécurité. L'arrière de la voiture se souleva sous le choc et retomba enfin à l'arrêt dans un bruit d'éclats de verres percutant la chaussé. Les airs bag avaient envahi l'habitacle. J'étais sonnée.

Je tentais de reprendre mes esprits et tournais la tête vers mon père il n'était plus là. Son air bag était dégonflé et le pare brise devant lui était brisé. Je tentais de me dégager. J'eu à peine le temps de me détacher que ma porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Un bras me saisit et me projeta violemment sur le bas côté. Je relevais aussitôt la tête malgré la douleur en cherchant mon père des yeux.

La voiture était au milieu de la route, les vitres brisée, une fumée noire sortait de ce qu'il restait du capot. Je l'aperçu enfin mais mon soulagement fut de courte durée.

Il gisait dans une flaque sombre à quelques mètres devant la voiture, je ne distinguais aucun mouvement. Je contemplais la scène quand je m'aperçus qu'à côté de lui se tenait accroupie la femme aux cheveux rouges. Elle était toujours vivante et paraissait n'avoir aucune séquelle. Comment était-ce possible après un tel choc ? Pourquoi restait-elle immobile à regarder mon père au lieu de prévenir les secours ? Je cherchais autour de moi la personne qui m'avait sortie de la voiture mais j'étais seule.

J'essayais de me relever pour aller vers mon père. La douleur dans mes côtes me cloua au sol.

Je me mis à hurler hystérique.

- Charlie, Charlie ! Au secours aidez le je vous en supplie !

La femme leva alors la tête vers moi, ses yeux rouges virant vers le noir me transpercèrent. Le visage de James se matérialisa dans mon esprit. Je n'avais aucun doute sur ce qu'était cette femme et même plus que ça je jurais connaître son prénom.

Je rampais alors de toutes mes forces vers mon père. Je sentis un souffle glacé au creux de mon oreille.

- Inutile de te débattre Isabella, gardes tes forces, je sens que la soirée va être très longue…depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment…

Elle n'était déjà plus auprès de mon père. Elle était penchée au dessus de moi. A la vitesse à laquelle elle se déplaçait je compris que c'était elle qui m'avait sorti du véhicule. Nous étions seuls à sa merci.

Je retins un hoquet de terreur. Ils ne se contentaient plus de s'attaquer à des randonneurs dans les fins fonds des bois. Pourquoi encore moi ? Pourquoi connaissait-elle mon prénom ? Et mon père, il fallait que je l'aide. Peu importe ses avertissements, de toutes façons j'étais perdue, il fallait tenter le tout pour tout.

- Charlie ! hurlais-je à nouveau en me trainant vers lui bien que je savais que c'était peine perdue.

Je vis alors la femme à nouveau accroupie devant mon père passer la main eu niveau de son crâne et à une vitesse surhumaine revenir vers moi.

Nous étions face à face, je pouvais voir le rouge cramoisi de ses yeux. Elle était belle, mais son air sadique la défigurait.

- Tais-toi ! Tu vas payer, pour avoir survécu ! Il aurait du vivre à ta place insignifiante humaine !

- Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, je vous le jure mais laissez mon père tranquille ! implorais-je.

- De toute façon tu feras ce que je voudrais et ton père fait partie de la vengeance. Tu vas comprendre ce que c'est de perdre un proche !

- Non, je vous en supplie !

Elle leva alors sa main dégoulinante du sang qui devait être celui de mon père. Elle lécha lentement l'intérieur de sa paume et m'adressa une grimace qui devait être un sourire rougie par le sang.

- Délicieux, ça promet si tu es aussi gouteuse que lui…

Mes pensées partaient dans tous les sens. Mon père blessé sans doute gravement vu la quantité de sang qu'elle avait sur la main juste en le touchant, la route déserte, mais même si quelqu'un était arrivé elle nous aurait trainés à l'abri des regards.

Je n'avais même pas vu qu'elle tenait sa main devant mon visage. J'eu un hoquet de dégout à la vue du sang.

- Goûtes !

Je secouais négativement la tête en proie à la panique.

- Goûtes immédiatement ou je tue ton papa chéri dans le quart de seconde qui suit !

Je savais qu'elle allait le faire et chaque minute gagnée pour Charlie me permettait peut-être de le sauver. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains. Je priais pour ne pas m'évanouir car j'étais sure que ça allait la rendre furieuse et qu'elle s'en prendrait à Charlie.

L'odeur envahie mes narines, je me concentrais en me disant que ce n'était pas pire que de manger de la terre. Je léchais à mon tour rapidement le bout de son index. Le goût métallique du sang rempli ma bouche, j'avais envie de vomir mais je me contins.

- Tu vois que tu aimes ça ! me susurra-t-elle dans l'oreille. On va être obligé de le partager avec toi…

J'avais envie de la frapper, de la tuer, j'étais folle de rage et de peur mélangées. Les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux.

Soudainement elle se releva et regarda vers un point que je ne pouvais pas voir.

- Imbécile ! Je lui avais dit de me rejoindre quand il aurait détourné leur attention pas de les amener ici !

Elle émit un rugissement rageur et me regarda fixement. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait mais je me doutais que ses choix étaient limités. Je crus un instant qu'elle allait m'achever là sur le bord de la route.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! J'aurais ma vengeance ! Je te retrouverais où que tu sois sur cette planète !

Ce fut ses dernières paroles avant de s'élancer dans la forêt.

Je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait fait fuir et je ne voulais pas le savoir pour l'instant. Ma priorité était Charlie. Je me trainais vers lui aux prix d'immenses et douloureux efforts.

Il était sur le côté son visage baignant dans une mare de sang. Son bras gauche avait un angle anormal. Et ses jambes s'étalaient mollement sur la chaussée. Je l'entendais gémir faiblement.

- Charlie, ouvre les yeux je t'en supplie ! Je vais te sortir de là.

J'étais désemparée. Il fallait que je trouve de l'aide. Je décidais d'aller vers la voiture pour essayer de trouver mon portable ou la radio si elle était toujours en état de marche.

J'entendis alors un bruit sourd en provenance des bois de l'autre côté du véhicule. Ça devint plus distinct, ça ressemblait à un galop produit par de grands animaux. Je me trainais à nouveau vers Charlie pour le protéger. Je ne quittais pas des yeux l'endroit d'ou le bruit me semblait provenir. Je vis alors déboucher sur la route un homme brun aux cheveux ras et aux yeux rouge. Il se tourna vers nous et à la vue de Charlie ses yeux devinrent presque noirs.

Ca ne finirait donc jamais ! Je me jetais sur mon père tentant de le protéger de mon corps même si je savais que c'était inutile face à cette créature.

Les bruits de galop s'amplifièrent et six énormes loups surgirent à leur tour se dirigeant tous vers l'homme. Il détacha alors son regard de nous et traversa la route vers les bois, les loups aux trousses. Un bruit de chute, puis de coups sourds, suivi de multiples déchirements produisant un bruit métallique assourdissant me parvinrent.

- Bella ?

Je me retournais vers la voix. Je reconnus alors Quil torse nu qui se tenait à quelques pas.

- Quil ?

Je sanglotais en proie à la panique.

- Bella, tout va bien nous sommes là. Les secours arrivent.

- Cha… Charlie …Il est blessé.

- Je sais, ne bouge pas, reste à côté de lui je veille sur vous.

Je m'allongeais alors sur le bitume humide face à mon père. Ma tête baignait dans son sang, pourtant cela m'importait peu. La pluie nous tombait dessus mais je ne sentais pas l'humidité et le froid. Je me concentrais sur sa faible respiration. Je n'osais le toucher de peur d'aggraver ses blessures.

Je me mis alors à lui parler doucement pour lui faire sentir ma présence. J'évoquais mes souvenirs d'enfance avec lui, tentant de m'y raccrocher pour effacer l'horreur de la situation.

Je m'en voulais tellement. Tout était de ma faute. J'attirais ces monstres sanguinaires. Sauf que cette fois j'avais entrainé mon père avec moi. Pourquoi l'avais je laissé venir me chercher ? Je l'avais mis en danger. Je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes et mes tremblements.

- Oh Charlie, pardonnes moi !

- Chut, calme-toi Bella, j'entends les secours. Sois forte pour Charlie.

Je tendis l'oreille mais n'entendis rien. Puis au loin le bruit d'une sirène. La minute d'après c'était l'effervescence autour de nous. Je refusais que l'on s'occupe de moi avant mon père. Ils le perfusèrent et le placèrent avec une attèle au cou sur un brancard. J'eus le droit au même traitement quelques minutes plus tard.

J'étais dans une ambulance. Je ne pouvais pas bouger la tête. Je ne voyais que le plafond. J'entendais des voix qui parlaient en langage médical. Je perçue des bribes de la conversation « grave hémorragie », « transfusion », « multiples fractures », « elle s'en sort mieux », « sans doute une côte de cassée ». On me mit une lampe dans les yeux, l'aveuglement fit que je ne distinguais même pas le visage de la personne qui m'auscultait. On me tâtait le poignet.

- Comment va mon père ?

- Difficile à dire mademoiselle tant qu'on n'est pas à l'hôpital. Pour l'instant il est vivant c'est le principal. Calmez-vous, nous vous tiendrons informée. Y a-t-il des proches que nous puissions prévenir ?

Je lui donnais les noms d'Angela et de Sue, il serait grand temps d'appeler ma mère quand j'aurais plus d'information sur notre état.

L'ambulance s'arrêta, et ce fut à nouveau l'agitation, je voyais les lumières au plafond défiler alors qu'on roulait mon brancard dans un couloir. Puis le mouvement s'arrêta et à nouveau on me mit de la lumière dans les yeux. Je demandais des nouvelles de Charlie mais on m'expliqua qu'il était parti au bloc et qu'on me tiendrait au courant.

J'avais une côte cassée, un choc un niveau de la nuque qui me forçait à porter une minerve pour quelques jours et quelques égratignures. J'étais la miraculée de l'accident. On me demanda si je me souvenais de quelques chose mais je répondis qu'un cerf avait traversé la route à la sortie d'un virage et que mon père tentant de l'éviter avait perdu le contrôle du véhicule. J'étais sorti de la voiture en rampant et que j'avais trouvé mon père dans une mare de sang.

Après avoir soigné mes blessures, malgré mes protestations, on m'administra un sédatif et je m'endormis immédiatement.

Je me réveillais dans une pièce blanche baignée de lumière devant les yeux inquiets d'Angela. Avant même que je puisse lui poser une question elle partit chercher le médecin.

- Bien Isabella, vous êtes de retour parmi nous. Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Un peu douloureux mais j'ai connu pire. Comment va mon père ?

Le médecin s'assit sur le bord de mon lit et pris ma main dans la sienne. Je détestais ça, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas possible, sanglotais-je aussitôt en tentant de me redresser.

- Du calme, votre père est grièvement blessé mais il est vivant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Je veux le voir !

- Etes-vous vraiment sûr de vouloir tout savoir maintenant ou préférez-vous vous reposer encore.

- Maintenant, dis je entre mes dents.

- D'accord. Mais avant tout il faut que vous sachiez que votre père avait une grosse blessure au crâne qui a nécessité une opération pour la nettoyer mais ça devrait se ressouder rapidement. Il a perdu énormément de sang et nous avons dû le transfuser mais nous avons arrêté l'hémorragie. Il a également une luxation du coude gauche mais qui devrait être remise d'ici un mois. Par contre nous sommes très inquiets pour sa colonne vertébrale, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous prononcer tant qu'il n'est pas réveillé.

- Réveillé… ?

La panique transperçait dans ma voix.

- Oui, il est dans le coma mais après un tel choc c'est normal, son corps se protège et encaisse le traumatisme. Ses constantes sont stables, il devrait se réveiller dans quelques jours.

- Oh mon dieu… je veux le voir.

- Ecoutez Isabella, dans votre état ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- J'exige de le voir. Je suis capable.

- Bon ok mais pas plus de dix minutes. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer et votre père aussi.

On m'installa dans un fauteuil roulant et on me conduisit aux soins intensifs à l'étage au dessus.

Angela nous accompagnait. En arrivant dans le hall d'accueil du service je fus agréablement surprise d'être accueillie par Sue, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle déposa un délicat baiser sur mon front.

- Bella, nous sommes tous avec toi, il va s'en sortir j'en suis sure c'est un battant. Dis moi si on peut faire quoi que ce soit.

- Merci Sue, merci d'être là.

Billy et Jacob étaient également présents, ils me saluèrent. Jacob me souris faiblement et resta en retrait. Charlie avait raison il était encore plus immense que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Il semblait presque remplir la pièce avec ses larges épaules.

Angela se pencha à mon oreille.

- Je vais t'attendre ici Bella, transmets le bonjour à Charlie de tout le monde. Courage ma belle.

Le médecin m'accompagna dans sa chambre.

Mon père était couvert de tuyau et de bandage. Il paraissait si frêle dans ce lit blanc. J'avais envie de pleurer mais je me retins, je devais être forte pour lui.

Le médecin m'accorda dix minutes. Et me laissa à côté de son lit du côté ou son bras n'était pas luxé.

Je glissais ma main dans la sienne. Sentir sa peau chaude contre la mienne me rappela qu'il était toujours vivant et qu'il fallait qu'il s'en sorte.

- Papa, c'est Bella, je suis là, je vais bien.

Pas un mouvement pas une réaction. Seul le bip des machines remplissait le silence.

- Il va falloir que tu guérisses, pour moi, pour Sue, je t'en supplie… Je ne sais pas si tu réalises ce qu'il s'est passé et si c'est le cas j'ai une explication rassure toi, même si elle n'est pas facile à entendre… Je te promets que je ne laisserais plus jamais tout ça se produire. Je trouverais un moyen de te protéger… Mais pour l'instant il faut te réveiller et guérir ! Je t'aime tellement papa, tu m'as tellement manqué depuis presqu'un an. Je ne vais plus te laisser. Je serais à tes côtés pour que tu te rétablisses vite.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais retenir mes sanglots.

Le médecin m'interrompit. Je le remerciais de m'avoir accordé cette visite et lui demandais de faire la même chose pour Sue, lui expliquant qu'elle était la compagne de mon père. Plus on serait de gens à l'aimer autour de lui plus vite il guérirait. Et je n'avais aucun droit de le priver de Sue pas après ce qu'il m'avait raconté dans la voiture avant l'accident.

Je passais une semaine à l'hôpital entrecoupée de visite à Charlie. Son état était stable mais aucun signe de réveil. Angela resta un maximum de temps avec moi. Parfois Sue qui m'avait remercié avec effusion venait après sa visite à mon père, nous passions des moments calmes ou elle tricotait dans un fauteuil pendant que je lisais dans mon lit.

Billy était aussi venu en visite. Cette fois Jacob ne l'accompagnait pas.

J'avais prévenu ma mère. Elle avait quasiment pris la route vers l'aéroport dès la fin de ma première phrase. A force de persuasion j'avais fini par la convaincre qu'il était inutile qu'elle vienne. Je ne voulais pas d'elle dans les parages de Forks, je ne voulais pas la mettre en danger elle aussi. Elle me promit de nous rendre visite durant l'été, j'acceptais surtout pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Je fus enfin autorisée à sortir et à enlever ma minerve. Ma côte me faisait souffrir et limitait mes mouvements mais comme Angela avait décrété qu'elle venait s'installer chez mon père avec moi, je n'avais pas besoin de m'occuper de grand chose. Elle me conduisait à l'hôpital ou je passais l'après midi à coté de Charlie et elle en profitait pour aller chez ses parents et voir Ben.

La ville de Forks tenta de défiler à la maison pour me faire part de leur soutient mais Angela les en dissuada leur demandant de respecter ma tranquillité.

Elle dut repartir à l'université à la fin des vacances. Je la convainquis de s'en aller sereinement grâce à Sue qui prit le relai auprès de moi. Nous étions devenues proches. C'était une femme calme et douce, avec un visage marqué par l'âge mais qui restait néanmoins beau. Au regard de sa fille Leah, on pouvait imaginer sa beauté passée. Nous passions de long moment sans parler chacune à nos activités.

Je m'étais remise à mes révisions. Angela m'avait suppliée de passer mes examens pour au moins avoir quelque chose de positif à la fin de l'année. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais tenir ma promesse mais réviser m'occupait l'esprit et c'était ce dont j'avais besoin.

Sam et Jacob étaient venus en délégation de la meute pour m'assurer leur soutient dans l'épreuve. Je m'étais emportée, leur reprochant d'avoir laissé la femme nous attaquer. Ils me firent remarquer que rien ne m'était arrivé depuis Seattle et que ce n'était pas un hasard. La meute s'était encore agrandie et ils avaient pu organiser une surveillance accrue de Forks et ses environs mais également de Seattle. Jared suivait des études là bas et avais ainsi pu garder un œil sur moi.

Depuis mon départ de Forks, il n'y avait eu aucune incursion de vampire sur le territoire. D'un seul coup, l'homme était apparu. Sans réfléchir à l'incongruité de son apparition soudaine, ils avaient foncé têtes baissées à sa poursuite en direction du sud de l'Etat.

Ils avaient beaucoup approfondi les méthodes de chasse de la meute depuis quelques temps. Ils les mirent donc en application en lui faisant croire qu'il les avait distancés en le contournant pour le prendre à revers. L'homme s'arrêta et retourna sur ses pas en direction du Nord, les guidant directement sur le lieu de l'accident.

Ralenti par la vue du sang de Charlie, ils l'avaient rattrapé de l'autre côté de la route et l'avaient achevé. Ils étaient ensuite partis à la suite de l'odeur de la femelle, mais comme d'habitude sa piste finit par se perdre. Depuis ils ne l'avaient pas revue.

Jared n'avait pas cru bon nous suivre depuis Seattle car nous retournions sur le territoire de la meute et il nous pensait en sureté n'ayant sentit aucune présence depuis longtemps dans la ville.

J'étais abasourdie par leurs explications. Finalement je les remerciais, ils n'y étaient pour rien et sans eux nous ne serions plus là Charlie et moi. La seule coupable c'était moi. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir défendre mon père sans dépendre d'une bande de loup tout droit sortit des histoires d'horreur. Ils me quittèrent après m'avoir assuré la protection rapprochée de la meute.

Après trois semaines de coma. Charlie se réveilla alors que Sue était à ses côtés. Elle m'appela immédiatement. Mon soulagement devant sa mine amaigrie mais souriante fut de courte durée. Le médecin nous expliqua que le traumatisme de sa colonne vertébrale provoquait une paraplégie. Il ne pouvait pas nous dire quelles seraient les suites mais que tout espoir qu'il remarche un jour n'était pas perdu.

Je retenais mes larmes devant Charlie. J'étais anéantie. J'avais honte, tout ce qui lui arrivait était de ma faute. J'aurais voulu être un loup et déchirer moi même ces maudits vampires en morceaux. Pourquoi nous, qu'avait fait mon père pour mériter ça ?

A ce moment l'université et les petites tromperies d'Alex me paraissaient insignifiantes et lointaines. Charlie avait besoin de moi. La seule façon de me racheter pour tout le malheur que je lui avais apporté, était de m'occuper de lui, de l'aider à guérir et de tout faire pour qu'un jour il remarche.

J'allais être forte. Je n'allais pas pleurer je n'avais pas le droit. Il fallait que je m'endurcisse. Jamais plus je ne me laisserais atteindre par ces créatures sanguinaires. Si je devais à nouveau les rencontrer il n'y aurait qu'une seule victime ce serait eux ou moi.

_**POV Edward**_

Comme après chacune de mes escapades, la famille avait repris le cours de sa vie. J'avais retrouvé l'université et mes gardes d'interne.

Mais cette fois l'inquiétude dominait. Ils avaient tous la même idée en tête : « _Il a tenté d'en finir et a presque réussi, serait-il capable d'y retourner ? Surement mais reste à savoir quand ? »_

Je m'efforçais de les rassurer par mon attitude mais je sentais que ça ne suffisait plus. Ils doutaient de mes capacités à vouloir poursuivre mon existence. Je n'avais aucun moyen de les tranquilliser.

Même Carlisle qui avait toujours été serein depuis notre départ de Forks, comme s'il avait confiance en l'avenir, avait perdu de son aplomb. Ses yeux et ses pensées reflétaient une immense peine quand il me croisait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait qui m'avait conduit à de telles extrémités. Et il ne savait pas comment empêcher que ça se reproduise.

Bien que ses visions ne m'amenaient jamais en Italie, Alice restait sur le qui-vive. Elle avait beau les partager avec les autres, ça ne les contentait pas. La façon dont j'avais trompé son pouvoir pour m'approcher des Volturi leur avait démontré que ses visions n'étaient pas suffisantes.

Même Rosalie et Emmett ne me lâchaient pas d'une semelle et s'ingéniaient à m'occuper dès que j'étais à la maison.

Je devais être honnête avec moi même. Plus rien n'allait, même moi je ne m'étais pas cru capable d'aller demander aux Volturi de m'achever. Et si Aro n'avait pas refusé...

Pourtant une force invisible me poussait à continuer. Comme un lien dans mon esprit qui me reliait à Forks et à Bella. Un lien qui, au grès de mes humeurs, se distendait et se resserrait. Ces fois là j'étais à deux doigts de courir vers Forks.

C'était de plus en plus dur de résister. J'avais envie d'être égoïste. D'aller me confronter à ma plus grande envie et me prouver que je pouvais résister. Mais je n'avais pas le droit, la vie de Bella ne m'appartenait pas. Je lui devais au moins ça.

Pour Alice aussi cette période était dure. Pour elle même d'abord et à la demande des autres membres de la famille elle était sans cesse focalisée sur moi. Elle me surveillait et distinguait donc mon incessante hésitation.

Jasper était lui aussi tributaire de mes humeurs changeantes, entre déprime, euphorie, remise en question et obstination à suivre la ligne de conduite que je m'étais imposé. Je voyais dans ses pensées son supplice à subir ma présence à ses côtés bien qu'il ne l'exprima jamais.

Je me sentais comme une véritable plaie pour le couple. Allongé sur le canapé de ma chambre, je ressassais cette idée en écoutant les nocturnes de Chopin. Cette musique avait d'habitude le don de me calmer mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer.

J'aurais pu descendre et jouer du piano mais j'avais besoin de me sentir bien pour toucher à mon instrument préféré. Sinon c'était une torture psychologique pour moi d'effleurer les touches blanches et noires de mes doigts glacées. Et dans ces moments, les morceaux que je jouais étaient si tristes que je sentais tout le monde se tendre dans la maison, prêt à se lancer à ma poursuite et arrêter le premier avion qui m'amènerait en Italie.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'Alice et Jasper me trouvèrent dans ma chambre.

_« Edward, désolés de t'interrompre mais il faut que nous te parlions. »_

Je me relevais lentement pour m'assoir. Je retirais mon casque et levais les yeux vers eux. Alice toujours aussi petite et menue se tenait droite devant moi me regardant d'un air on ne peux plus sérieux. Jasper entourait ses épaules d'un bras me signifiant qu'ils faisaient bloc face à moi.

- A quel sujet ?

- Tu ne vas pas aimer le sujet, mais ça fait plus de deux ans qu'on se retient, qu'on te laisse faire tes choix, tes expériences et je crois que nous sommes arrivés au point de non retour. Nous t'aimons plus que tout mais tu dois choisir définitivement. Sinon c'est invivable pour tout le monde. Même toi je ne sais pas comment tu supportes toute cette tension.

Nous y étions à la fameuse discussion que ma sœur se retenait d'avoir avec moi depuis que nous avions quitté Forks. Force m'était d'admettre que je ne pouvais pas la repousser plus longtemps. J'en avais moi aussi besoin. Peut-être allaient-ils m'aider à comprendre et à retrouver l'apaisement qui m'avait quitté depuis deux ans ?

- Ok je vous écoute mais je veux que vous aussi vous me laissiez exprimer mes arguments et qu'Alice reste objective.

- Vraiment ? Tu vas nous écouter sans broncher ? Tu ne vas pas prendre tes jambes à ton cou en nous prétextant que tu as flairé un caribou là haut au Canada ? me lança Alice qui hésitait entre perplexité devant ma résignation et joie de pouvoir enfin me parler.

- Promis tant que tu me laisses mon libre arbitre.

- Bon ok, alors Jazz et moi voulions te parler de ton état, on s'interroge sur ta réelle compréhension des sentiments qui te traversent et vu que tu nous fais tourner en bourrique avec tes changements d'humeur nous voulions en parler les yeux dans les yeux avec toi.

- Rassure toi Alice si je savais ce qui me rendait si triste je ferais tout pour y remédier, donc je vous écoute, éclairez ma lanterne.

- Et bien… tu te doutes que nous allons te parler de… Bella.

- N'ais pas peur Alice, je t'ai dit que je restais là.

Malgré mes paroles elle fouilla son esprit pour vérifier que je disais vrai. Jasper pris la parole.

- Edward, honnêtement, que ressens-tu pour Bella ?

- Honnêtement… je ne sais pas… elle ne quitte pas mon esprit depuis deux ans… j'ai l'impression d'être relié à elle… j'ai un besoin presque viscéral de la voir. Mais en même temps je veux qu'elle soit heureuse et en vie donc loin de moi. Et surtout je ne suis absolument pas certain de ma réaction si je la croisais à nouveau…

J'avais pris ma tête entre mes mains, j'avais l'impression de me libérer d'un poids avec ces paroles et en même temps j'avais honte d'être si faible autant à la merci de mes sentiments. Je sentais leur silence qui faisait écho à ma franchise. Pour une fois que quelqu'un clouait le bec de ma sœur, mais je n'avais pas envie de plaisanter.

- Ok, et que penses-tu de Bella ? Physiquement comment la trouves-tu ? As-tu envie de la connaître, de passer du temps avec elle ? me questionna Alice.

- Evidemment que j'aimerai contrôler mes pulsions et faire réellement sa connaissance, elle m'intrigue, elle m'intéresse !

D'un coup je m'étais relevé, énervé. Jasper envoya immédiatement une onde d'apaisement dans la pièce.

- Désolé, c'est juste que j'aie du mal à contenir mes émotions à ce sujet, dis-je en me rasseyant.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à toutes mes questions, la trouves-tu jolie ?

- Bien sûr que je la trouve jolie, bien plus que ça même…c'est une jeune femme magnifique, dis-je rêveusement.

- Et comment qualifierais-tu tes sentiments pour elle ?

- C'est bien le problème je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle ne quitte pas mes pensées. Elle me manque presque, je suis comme transpercé quand je la vois dans une de tes visions… Mais que peut-on ressentir pour une personne que l'on ne connaît pas…

- J'ai l'impression que tu la connais plus que tu ne le crois, nous pensons même que tu l'as choisi Edward. Se pourrait-il que tes sentiments pour elle soit de l'amour ?

- Impossible ! Enfin, c'est ridicule, je ne l'ai vu que quelques heures dans ma vie et je ne lui ai même pas adressé la parole !

- Alors explique-moi tout ce que tu ressens pour elle ? Explique-moi la signification de la photo d'elle que tu caches sous une latte de ton plancher !

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Je te vois Edward, je te vois rêver d'au moins t'autoriser à soulever cette maudite latte et pouvoir la contempler. Je t'ai vu craquer plusieurs fois déjà. D'ailleurs c'est de plus en fréquent !

- Et alors ?

- Enfin ! Ouvre les yeux, toi le plus intelligent, le plus perspicace de nous tous, comment ne vois tu pas ce qui est sous ton nez ? Edward, tu es amoureux d'elle. C'était ton destin de la rencontrer, elle t'a transformé depuis et tu sais comme les changements chez nous sont irrémédiables. Elle est la seule, l'unique qui te ferra vibrer. Toutes celles que tu t'efforcerais de rencontrer ne seraient que de pâles copies. Quand notre espèce rencontre l'âme sœur c'est pour l'éternité, me dit-elle d'une voix douce en adressant un regard à Jasper.

Je repris ma tête entre mes mains, cette fois tout le poids du monde me tombait sur les épaules. Je les sentis s'asseoir de chaque côté de moi. Alice passa son bras dans mon dos et Jasper posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Je suis d'accord avec Alice, ton attitude et ce que tu nous décris ne trompe pas. J'ai ressenti les mêmes sentiments en rencontrant Alice et j'ai mis moi aussi du temps à les comprendre et à les accepter.

- Mais combien même vous auriez raison, ça ne m'avance en rien. C'est même encore pire. Je vais devoir vivre avec ça jusqu'à la fin. Et qu'en sera-t-il quand sa vie d'humaine s'achèvera, serais-je condamné à ne jamais l'oublier même des siècles après son existence, alors même qu'elle ne sera plus qu'un nom dans un arbre généalogique pour ses descendants ?

- Nous ne savons pas Edward. Mais il est important que tu mettes des mots sur tes sentiments, il sera plus facile pour toi de prendre une décision par la suite.

- Mais quelle décision Alice ? Quel choix ? Je n'en vois aucun à part celui d'être condamné à rester seul toute mon existence à ressasser le souvenir d'une femme à jamais disparue…

Je me sentais égoïste. Mais ce qu'ils venaient de me faire réaliser était tellement lourd à porter. Je m'en voulais d'avoir été si stupide, de ne pas avoir compris plutôt ce que je ressentais. Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle ?

- Il ne faut pas abandonner. L'avenir n'est pas inexorable. Mes visions en sont la preuve. Les choses changent. Mais il faut que tu les acceptes telles qu'elles sont et que tu te fasses confiance.

- Mais dans quel but ?

Je me laissais aller en arrière contre le dossier du sofa. Je regardais le plafond. Comme si je cherchais une réponse à travers les infimes fissures invisibles à l'œil humain.

- Il ya peut-être une solution… tu pourrais au moins essayer…

Je secouais négativement la tête, je savais déjà ce que ma sœur tentait de me dire en prenant toutes les précautions possibles.

- Retrouve là, fait sa connaissance, je sais que tu peux résister, j'ai entièrement confiance en toi à ce sujet. Toutes les minutes passées avec elle seront de précieux trésors pour ta mémoire. Tu ne les regretteras jamais.

- C'est utopique Alice ! Et pour plusieurs raisons, d'abord tu places la barre trop haut en me faisant autant confiance. Je ne suis pas aussi sûr de moi que tu l'es. Mais admettons que je tente le diable en m'approchant d'elle. Quel intérêt pourrait-elle me trouver, elle n'aurait que dégoût et peur envers ma personne comme tous les humains. Et enfin dernier obstacle et pas des moindres il me semble que dans une de tes dernières visions elle avait l'air très heureuse et très proche d'un jeune homme qui devait être son petit ami. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ce spectacle en grandeur nature serait bénéfique pour moi et de quel droit je m'immiscerais dans son bonheur.

- Les choses changent Edward. Qui te dis qu'elle n'a pas envie de te connaître elle aussi ?

- A l'heure qu'il est, le seul souvenir qu'elle a peut-être encore de moi serait celui d'un voisin de classe étrange et impoli. Et encore comment se souvenir de quelqu'un que l'on a croisé pendant une heure de cours.

- Tu sais, à la façon dont elle nous regardait après ton départ et jusqu'à ce que nous quittions Forks, laisse à penser qu'elle ne t'avait pas oublié...

- Elle était juste intriguée par notre famille comme ils le sont tous.

- Je ne sais pas… je crois que c'était différent pour elle. Elle avait un intérêt réel et sain pour nous. Tu ne peux pas imaginer les trésors de persuasion que Jazz a du employer pour ne pas que j'aille la voir…

- Et je te remercie Jazz. Ça aurait été une erreur comme je pense que ça en serait une si j'allais à sa rencontre.

- Mais alors, à quoi a servi toute cette discussion si c'est pour revenir au point de départ ? Tu es vraiment le type le plus buté que je connaisse !

- Tu devais te douter que ça n'allait pas changer, tu m'as dit toi même les choses étaient immuables dans notre espèce !

- Quel humour !

- En tout cas je vous remercie de m'avoir éclairci les idées, mais il n'y a pas plus de solution qu'au début de la discussion. Si vous pouvez éviter de partager tout ça avec les autres je vous en serais reconnaissant.

Ils avaient dû suivre la conversation avec intérêt depuis le rez-de-chaussée mais je savais qu'ils auraient le décence de ne pas l'aborder avec moi.

Alice s'agenouilla devant moi pour capter mon regard.

- Promets nous au moins de réfléchir à tout ça, de soupeser le pour et le contre de chaque solution…

- J'y réfléchirai mais ne vous faites aucune illusion quant à une fin heureuse à tout ça. Je suis condamné à être le type qui porte tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules comme le dit si bien Rose.

Ils quittèrent alors la pièce, me laissant à nouveau seul.

Jasper me remercia mentalement pour mon calme face à cette conversation éprouvante et me souhaita du courage pour affronter la suite.

Je sautais par la fenêtre. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de la maison pour réfléchir, loin de toutes leurs pensées.

Je passais plusieurs jours dans la forêt, alternant la chasse et de longs moments ou perché sur une branche je faisais l'expérience de me rendre assez immobile pour que la vie autour de moi oublie ma présence et reprenne ses droits.

J'étais dans une impasse. Maintenant que les mots avaient été dits, c'était une évidence, ce que j'éprouvais pour Bella était de l'amour. Je comprenais que même Aro avait du le percevoir en lisant mon esprit. C'était sans doute ce qui l'avait retenu aussi longtemps dans mes souvenirs de cette époque.

Mais ça ne menait à rien. Je n'avais pas plus d'issue qu'avant. Sauf que maintenant j'étais sûr que si je perdais le contrôle et que je lui faisais du mal je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

Le temps continua de s'écouler. Encore plus lentement qu'avant si cela était possible.

La famille était dans une sorte d'expectative. Comme s'ils attendaient une décision de ma part. Mais je ne pouvais pas les rassurer. J'étais en attente moi aussi, en attente d'un signe qui me conforterais dans mon choix de rester éloigné et de poursuivre ma morne existence.

Ma méditation fut perturbée par les visions d'Alice. Un vampire venait vers nous. Mais c'était fugace car il changeait tout le temps d'avis. Elle n'avait pas le temps de connaître son identité et ses intentions.

Cela dura plusieurs jours, et juste avant l'été, nous étions tous rassemblés à la maison quand Alice se figea. Sa vision se fit enfin claire. La décision avait été prise. C'était Victoria qui se dirigeait vers nous.

Nous l'avions attendue à la limite de la propriété. Elle émergea des bois, seule, pieds nus, ses vêtements étaient couverts de débris de végétation. Ses cheveux rouges étaient emmêlés, ses yeux cramoisis prouvaient qu'elle s'était nourrie peu de temps auparavant. Elle semblait plus sauvage et imprévisible que la dernière fois que nous l'avions rencontrée.

Mon instinct me dictait de me tenir sur la défensive. Carlisle s'avança à sa rencontre. Je restais en arrière pour me concentrer sur ses pensées. Notre dernière entrevue m'avait appris qu'elle cachait plus de chose qu'elle n'en disait.

- Victoria ? Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Dit Carlisle pour engager la conversation.

- Bonjour, à dire vrai j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de venir vous trouver. Mais vous êtes les seuls sédentaires que je connaisse et j'avais besoin de contacter des gens de notre espèce. Vous étiez donc les plus faciles à trouver.

- Souhaites-tu entrer pour que nous puissions discuter à notre aise à l'abri des regards.

Victoria jeta des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'elle. Mais elle ne voyait pas de danger et accepta de nous suivre. Nous nous installions dans le salon. Rosalie et Emmett s'affalèrent sur un canapé. Carlisle et Esmée prirent place sur un autre et invitèrent Victoria à s'asseoir. Elle déclina leur offre. Elle n'était pas accoutumée au monde civilisé. Contrairement à nous elle n'avait pas besoin de jouer la comédie humaine. Nous étions tellement habitués à imiter les humains que prendre leurs postures suivant les évènements faisait partie intégrante de notre façon d'être. Nous n'y réfléchissions même plus.

Tout ça rendait Victoria mal à l'aise. Je l'entendais se dire que nos prunelles dorées étaient anormales. Que nous n'étions pas tout à fait comme elle. Mais elle se rassura en se disant que nous étions de son espèce et que nous ne lui voulions aucun mal.

Je restais aux côtés d'Alice et Jasper, debout près de la cheminée. Nous étions tous à l'écoute de notre pouvoir respectif trop tendu pour baisser notre garde.

- Alors Victoria, que voulais-tu nous dire ? D'ailleurs ou es ton compagnon Laurent ? Et as-tu revu celui que tu cherchais, James je crois, depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisés ?

- C'est à ce sujet que je voulais vous voir. Non, nous n'avons pas retrouvé James, ni au Canada, ni au Mexique. Aucune trace de lui. Nous nous sommes donc résolus à retourner dans l'Etat de Washington le dernier endroit ou nous avons été en contact avec lui.

A ce moment je vis qu'elle nous mentait ostensiblement. Ils étaient retournés rôder autour de Forks après notre première rencontre mais James était introuvable et ses traces anciennes, ils avaient donc poursuivis leurs plans en le cherchant au Canada et en Amérique du Sud.

Je me raidissais encore plus à l'écoute de ses pensées. Je me rassurerais tant bien que mal. Les dernières visions d'Alice dataient d'après leur passage à Forks. Bella était donc saine et sauve. De toute façon pour quelle raison s'en seraient-ils pris spécifiquement à elle ?

Jasper propageait en douceur une onde d'apaisement. Victoria qui était aussi tendu que moi se laissa un peu aller.

- Et l'avez-vous croisé ?

- Non aucune trace récente. Par contre nous avons découvert que la région était occupée par une espèce ennemie ! Des loups-garous ! Je pensais que ces sales bêtes avaient été éradiquées depuis longtemps par les nôtres ! Ils nous ont sans cesse repoussé aux frontières de l'Etat et nous avons fini par partir quand nous étions sûrs que James n'y était pas. Avez-vous été confrontés à eux lors de votre séjour là bas ?

Un rictus de haine déformait à présent ses traits.

- Effectivement leur existence ne nous est pas inconnue. Mais nous nous sommes arrangés pour ne pas avoir à les rencontrer il y a fort longtemps.

- Mais comment avez-vous pu tolérer la présence de ces maudits loups puants ?

- Disons que c'est une vieille histoire et qu'ils sont différents de ce que tu as pu entendre sur les loups-garous.

- C'est à dire ?

Sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif et je commençais à entrevoir la raison de sa présence ici.

- C'est sans importance. Dis nous plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

- Et bien nous avons écumé le Canada et le Mexique pour nous rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait aucune trace de James dans aucun de ces endroits. Soit il n'y était jamais allé, soit il nous avait menti et avait pris une autre destination. Mais je ne peux pas croire ça, nous tenions trop l'un à l'autre.

Je vis alors la force des sentiments qu'elle avait pour James. Une passion brulante et dévastatrice doublée d'une admiration sans borne pour lui. Elle l'aurait suivi jusque de l'autre côté des enfers.

- Et donc ?

- Donc, nous nous sommes résignés à retourner vers Forks. Repartir à nouveau de ses dernières traces pour comprendre où il était parti. Et là, ça a été horrible et soudain… Ils nous ont attaqués sans aucun signe annonciateur, sans nous laisser une seule chance. J'ai réussi à les distancer et à fuir… Mais Laurent, lui n'a pas eu cette chance… Il a été rattrapé. J'entends encore le bruit de leurs crocs le déchirant. Une véritable curée. Depuis j'erre sans but. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis maintenant persuadée que James a été tué par ces sales bêtes puantes et cruelles. Comment pouvait-il se défendre s'il a lui aussi été attaqué par surprise ? Il ne soupçonnait même pas leur existence…

Ses traits étaient maintenant parcourus d'une insondable tristesse, ses yeux dans le vague. En fait c'était une comédie jouée à la perfection. Elle testait l'effet de son histoire sur nous. Allions-nous prendre son parti ?

Je me concentrais pour saisir la vérité. Elle fut claire en quelques instants dans son esprit. Leur passage à Forks après notre rencontre lui avait permis de confirmer l'existence des loups. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions mais elle rechercha James frénétiquement au Canada et au Mexique. Elle fini par se faire une raison. Laurent avait abandonné depuis longtemps, attendant le moment ou elle oublierait James et se consacrerait à lui. Il avait une faible perception de la place de l'amour dans notre espèce.

Victoria savait que retourner à Forks était inutile et dangereux. Elle se renseigna donc à distance via les archives de la presse, des appels à la police et à l'hôpital de Forks en se faisant passer pour une journaliste ou pour une enquêtrice du ministère de la santé. Elle fouilla dans tous les évènements qui avaient suivi leur séparation d'avec James. Elle trouva trace de plusieurs randonneurs ou chasseurs retrouvés morts et dont l'enquête avait conclu à une attaque d'ours.

Puis elle trouva les dossiers tant espérés. Alors que la police retrouvait un nouveau randonneur mort, dans le même secteur, le même jour, une lycéenne, Isabella Swan, avait été hospitalisée suite à des blessures dues à une chute lors d'une randonnée en forêt. Elle avait été trouvée inconsciente par des jeunes Indiens de la réserve proche, le cœur névralgique des loups.

En recoupant tous ces éléments et les dates, elle en conclu que si James avait été dans les parages il était sans doute le prédateur des randonneurs et qu'il n'aurait pas résisté à l'odeur d'une humaine blessée dans les alentours. A moins que ce soit lui qui l'ait blessée ? James adorait jouer avec sa nourriture.

Je ne pus empêcher un grognement de sortir de ma gorge. Victoria me fixa intensément. Jasper émis encore une onde d'apaisement.

Ce qui se dévoilait devant moi était pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Mais il fallait que je face profil bas. Il fallait qu'elle me dévoile la fin de son histoire.

Carlisle sauva la situation. Il me connaissait assez pour savoir que ce que je voyais dans les pensées de Victoria ne me plaisait pas. Il calma les choses en reprenant la parole.

- Excuse mon fils, il a toujours eu un mal fou à supporter les loups. Et il est très sensible quand un de nous perd un proche dans des conditions aussi dramatiques.

- Pas de problème. Voilà, je ne sais pas comment vous demander ça mais j'ai besoin d'aide.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour… exterminer les loups ! Leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce !

La rage déformait à présent le visage de Victoria et libéra ses pensées.

Après sa découverte elle s'était servie de son instinct de survie surdéveloppé pour observer l'humaine et le comportement des loups. Il était clair pour elle que non seulement ils protégeaient Forks et ses environs mais également Isabella Swan et son père. Sa vengeance lui était donc servie sur un plateau. Ces immondes bêtes allaient payer par la perte de leur protégée et par quelques pertes dans leurs rangs. Elle choisi ce moment pour se retirer et préparer son attaque. Afin que Laurent soit tout acquis à sa cause elle devint son amante, le rendant entièrement dépendant d'elle.

J'étais tendu à l'extrême à l'idée de ce que j'allais découvrir. Alice se noyait dans des visions contradictoires et Jasper luttait pour ne pas laisser la tension de la pièce exploser.

A nouveau je laissais ses pensées me submerger. Elle avait retrouvé Bella à l'université de Seattle toujours sous la protection permanente des loups. Elle n'avait donc pas pu approcher attendant le moment idéal. Il s'était présenté il y a quelques temps aux vacances de Pâques.

Le chef Swan ramenait sa fille de Seattle. Le loup qui la suivait leur avait laissé de l'avance comptant sur leur entrée sur le territoire de la meute pour être à nouveau protégés.

Elle avait alors envoyé Laurent en diversion et avait attaqué Bella et son père sur la route à quelques miles de Forks. Les images de l'attaque étaient brutales. Victoria s'en délectait encore. Et tout avait été interrompu par les loups qui avaient tué Laurent. Victoria s'était échappée. Depuis l'envie de vengeance la dominait.

Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, lui sauter à la gorge et la démembrer sur le champ. Mais l'influence de Jasper était trop forte. Je prêtais alors à nouveau attention la discussion qui se déroulait devant moi.

Carlisle tentait de calmer Victoria.

- Victoria nous comprenons ta perte et nous compatissons. Malheureusement tuer des humains sur le territoire des loups est vu comme une attaque par eux. Ils se sont donc défendus. Note bien que je ne prône pas la violence quelle qu'elle soit.

- Mais enfin, vous avez vécu à leurs côtés, ils auraient pu vous attaquer, tuer un membre de votre famille sans défense !

- Quand nous étions là bas nous avions un traité avec eux. Nous respections leur territoire et en contre partie ils nous laissaient aller et venir à Forks tant que nous n'achevions pas la vie d'un humain.

- D'accord, mais c'était valable à l'époque ! Ils nous ont attaqués, ils ont rompu le traité ! Rejoignez-moi et nous les achèverons !

- Ce serait une déclaration de guerre, Victoria. Il y aurait des dommages collatéraux et d'après ce que tu nous dis ils sont nombreux et entrainés. Ça ne passerait pas inaperçue et tu sais ce qui est réservé à ceux de notre espèce qui ne sont pas discrets. Il est hors de question que j'entraine ma famille dans un combat qui n'est pas le notre, fondé sur des preuves douteuses, en tout cas en ce qui concerne James, et contre des personnes qui ne sont pas nos ennemis.

- Alors vous allez rester là sans rien faire ? Je pensais que mes preuves étaient on ne peut plus claires ! Je pense que votre régime alimentaire vous a ramolli. Mais puisque c'est comme ça je trouverais d'autres alliés pour les exterminer.

- Victoria je te conjure d'abandonner, tu irais à ta perte et si vous êtes assez nombreux pour les affronter, vous aurez fait assez de dégâts autour de Forks pour alerter les Volturi qui vous anéantiraient à votre tour…

- Et alors j'aurais eu ma vengeance !

- Mais à quel prix et puis les Volturi sont prompt à réagir, ils vous arrêteraient avant même que vous ayez attaqué les loups. Tu aurais tout perdu. Garde espoir que James soit encore des nôtres.

- C'est impossible, tout prouve qu'il a été tué !

- N'en sois pas si sure, il semblait être fort et rusé, il leur a sans doute échappé comme toi. Il est sans doute lui aussi à ta recherche. Il ne faut pas abandonner.

- Si vous le dites, je vais continuer à le chercher.

Encore une fois elle mentait. Elle n'aurait de cesse de se venger. Elle était persuadé que James était mort à Forks. Cela prendrait le temps nécessaire mais elle aurait sa vengeance.

- Veux-tu rester avec nous le temps de reprendre des forces.

- Non, vous êtes gentils, mais je sens une certaine hostilité dans cette maison et je ne vous cache pas ma déception face à votre réaction. Je préfère repartir. Adieu.

- Dans ce cas, adieu Victoria ne tente pas l'impossible et essaye de retrouver la paix.

Elle s'enfuit alors par la baie vitrée laissée ouverte derrière elle. Elle suintait de rage envers notre réaction et de désir de vengeance.

J'allais m'élancer à sa suite quand des bras me retinrent. C'était Alice qui me voyait détalant à la suite de Victoria, et Jasper. Il appela Emmett à la rescousse qui vint me ceinturer.

_« Du calme Edward »_. C'était Carlisle devant moi qui me regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Mais enfin, elle a tenté de tuer Bella et son père ! Elle nous a menti tout au long de cette conversation ! Elle va mettre Forks à feu et à sang pour quelques stupides loups ! Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser faire ça ! Lâchez-moi ! Je vais mettre un terme à tout ça !

- Non Edward, elle est sur ses gardes. Ton attitude n'est pas passée inaperçue. Elle se doute que tu as un pouvoir qui te permet d'en savoir plus que ce qu'elle nous a dit. Si tu vas à sa poursuite maintenant elle te tendra un piège et tu ne seras pas forcément le gagnant. Si elle gagne…

- D'accord, d'accord ! Vous pouvez me lâcher. Mais il va falloir la surveiller Alice ! Nous devons intervenir à la moindre tentative de sa part. Pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de t'assurer de l'avenir de Bella ?

Au moment où je prononçais ces paroles. La vision d'Alice se fit claire dans son esprit. Bella amaigrie depuis la dernière fois que nous l'avions observée, le regard triste était studieuse dans ce qui semblait être une salle d'examen. Elle était vivante et en bonne santé. Victoria avait échoué mais pour combien de temps encore ?

- Va plus loin Alice ! Ou ira-t-elle après l'université ? Dans le sud comme l'été dernier ?

_« Du calme, je me concentre »_. Je vis alors des flashes de Bella à l'arrière de ce qui semblait être la maison de son père, dans les rues de port Angeles, dans un sentier de randonnée qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'Etat dans lequel elle se trouverait.

- Elle revient à Forks …soupira Alice.

- Nous devons y aller immédiatement ! Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser à la merci de cette folle sanguinaire !

- Edward, nous y retournerons si tu le souhaites mais pas dans la précipitation. D'une part nous devons nous assurer que les Quileutes sont calmes. Ils ne doivent pas prendre notre présence comme une agression. Et tu te doutes qu'après plus de deux ans d'absence nous ne pouvons pas reprendre des activités normales là-bas. Il nous faut un plan et faire les choses posément. Je propose que tu nous racontes tout ce que cette Victoria nous a caché.

Je m'affalais dans un fauteuil et leur racontait ce que j'avais vu. Puis la conversation se dirigea vers un éventuel retour dans l'Etat de Washington. Même Rosalie et Emmett y participèrent avec enthousiasme. Emmett avait toujours trouvé que le terrain de chasse était plus grand et plus variés là bas et il ne rechignait pas à se frotter aux loups si nécessaires.

Rosalie avait toujours été maussade et aigrie depuis que nous étions là. En fait elle attendait le moment ou nous devrions enfin quitter cet endroit.

Alice continua d'observer Victoria pour guetter le moindre signe chez elle. Mais elle était résignée. Elle trainait maintenant aux abords du Texas écumant les petites bourgades. Disséminant les victimes et vivant au grès de ses rencontres.

J'étais maintenant décidé. Le meilleur moyen de prévenir toute attaque de sa part était d'être sur place. Plus jamais elle n'aurait l'occasion de toucher à un cheveu de Bella.

* * *

_**Bon alors ça vous a plus ce changement de situation ? **_

_**Qui a envie d'aller aider Edward à arracher la perruque de cette bonne vieille Victoria (en même temps on s'occupera de celle de Jasper, quoique dans le 3**__**ème**__** film ça à l'air un peu mieux !) ?**_

_**Mais si vous préférez je recolle Bella avec son mec et Edward va se trouver une nouvelle excuse pour ne pas revenir (et il est très très fort à ce petit jeu !) !**_

_**En tout cas moi je sais déjà ce qui va se passer au prochain chapitre…**_


	9. qui va tout changer

_**Coucou,**_

_**Et oui je sais les revieweuses avec un compte je suis en retard ! Mais ma fin de semaine a été un peu chamboulée, donc vive le week-end ! Et ça m'apprendra à faire des promesses !**_

_**A voir vos reviews, je sens la frustration vous gagner…**_

_**J'espère que Blue77 qui vient de nous rejoindre est assez souple pour s'attaquer à ses ongles de doigts de pied car je sens que l'envie de me baffer va poindre chez elle à la fin de ce chapitre… D'ailleurs petite parenthèse si vous aimez Twilight mais que vous aimez aussi en rire je vous conseille sa fic « Comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ». **_

_**J'ai eu une grande discussion avec Edward, et ce brave garçon tient à sa réputation, il m'a supplié (je ne vous raconterai pas comment …) de résister encore un peu à vos demandes pour LA rencontre (comment ça entre Edward et vous, je choisis le vampire ?) ! Donc pour les réclamations faut voir directement avec lui…**_

_**Un gros bisous à vous toutes mes lectrices, Merci de tous vos commentaires !**_

_**Merci à toutes les alerts, pour celle qui lisent sans laisser de trace, un petit mot fait tellement de bien….**_

_**Et pour les habituées du sans compte :**_

_**Fan2manga : Salut à toi fidèle revieweuse ! Encore une fois merci de tes encouragements. Pour la perruque de Jasper on va voir ce qu'on peut faire mais il y a du boulot car il va falloir aussi s'attaquer à celle de Carlisle parce qu'à ce train là il va bientôt faire peur !**_

_**Popo : Te revoilà toi ! Contente de te retrouver, et oui il était temps que je réveille Edward, mais il faut du temps et de la patience pour réveiller un vampire…**_

_**Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Votre torture continue…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 8 : …qui va tout changer.**

_**POV Bella**_

Sans le soutient indéfectible d'Angela, je ne sais toujours pas comment j'aurais pu survivre à ce moment de ma vie.

Après un mois à l'hôpital, Charlie rentrait à la maison. A ce moment là je réalisais que tout avait changé.

Mon père qui vivait seul depuis ma plus tendre enfance était devenu un homme malade, en fauteuil roulant dépendant de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Dans notre malheur, nous pouvions nous réjouir de l'assurance qu'il avait souscrite en tant que représentant de l'ordre. Elle avait couvert tous ses frais et lui permettait de toucher une petite pension d'invalidité.

Je lui avais alors annoncé mon intention d'arrêter mes études pour rester à ses côtés. Toutes ses protestations n'eurent pas raison de ma détermination. J'étais guidée par mon besoin de payer pour ce que j'estimais être de ma faute.

Sue avait tenté de prendre le relai mais j'avais été intraitable. Je devais m'occuper de mon père, c'était mon devoir. J'acceptais sa présence autant qu'elle le désirait mais j'avais un tel besoin de me racheter auprès de Charlie que je ne pouvais pas le quitter.

Avec l'aide d'Angela, il me convainquit quand même de passer les examens de fin d'année afin de valider mon année. J'avais eu plus que le temps de réviser pendant le séjour de mon père à l'hôpital, c'était à cette époque ma seule échappatoire.

Charlie étant sous la bonne garde de Sue et de la meute, je fis donc un séjour rapide à Seattle pour passer mes examens que je réussissais sans trop de difficultés.

Le plus dur pour moi fut d'éviter Alex. Il n'avait eu de cesse de me joindre depuis l'accident. Je ne comptais plus ses messages, ses mails et ses lettres d'excuses. Je ne répondais à aucun. Je savais qu'il harcelait Angela à la fac pour avoir de mes nouvelles et pour obtenir que je l'appelle. Peut-être dans une autre vie si j'avais été différente de celle que j'étais maintenant j'aurais pu lui pardonner, certain le faisait. Mais j'avais été trahie trop de fois et j'étais trop entière pour passer outre.

Pour une fois les évènements se déroulèrent en ma faveur m'épargnant une rencontre que je me sentais incapable d'assumer à ce moment là. Je retournais à Forks sans même l'avoir croiser.

Le professeur en charge de ma promotion, Mr Douglas, étudia mon cas et me proposa de m'aider à rester à niveau le temps de mon absence. Il montra beaucoup d'empathie et me persuada que mon père un jour irait mieux et que je pourrais alors reprendre mes études.

Il était reconnu comme spécialiste des écosystèmes régionaux et par ses relations me trouva un travail qui consistait à guider des groupes et participer à la surveillance d'une partie de l'Olympic National Park.

C'est ainsi que je rencontrais Marc et sa femme Rachel. Ils m'accueillirent comme leur propre fille. Ils avaient une cinquantaine d'année et leurs trois enfants étaient partis depuis longtemps à l'autre bout du pays pour leur travail.

Lui était un géant à côté duquel j'avais l'impression d'être une allumette, il était jovial et passionné par son métier. Rachel, petite et menue, contrastait autant par son physique que par son caractère réservé avec son imposant mari. Je m'apercevais qu'ils étaient parfaitement complémentaires, me donnant l'exemple d'un couple solide que mes parents n'avaient pas su me montrer.

Mr Douglas les avait sans doute briefé sur ma situation car ils eurent la décence de ne pas me poser de question. Marc connaissait mon père avec qui il avait déjà eu l'occasion de faire des battues et ne pouvait pas ignorer notre accident.

Leurs bureaux, qui leur servaient de base, étaient situés sur les bords du lac Crescent à mi chemin entre Forks et Port Angeles.

Au début, ils me donnèrent un travail de paperasse. Puis petit à petit j'accompagnais Marc lors de ses randonnées. Il était en charge de la surveillance de la faune et la flore de la zone géographique du parc qui lui était attribuée et le reste de son temps il le consacrait à accompagner des groupes leur servant de guide. Rachel restait dans les bureaux pour gérer le planning et la partie administrative.

Ce travail me permettait de rester en contact avec le sujet de mes études et d'étudier sur le reste de mon temps libre à la bibliothèque de Port Angeles. Mr Douglas m'avait fourni un accès au réseau de l'université pour récupérer des cours.

J'avais accepté en plus un travail de vendeuse dans la boutique de Mike Newton. Mais son obsession à vouloir m'inviter à sortir avec lui, couplée aux regards lubriques qu'il me lançait au moindre de mes mouvements, m'insupportait.

Mon père et Sue trouvaient que j'en faisais trop et s'inquiétaient sérieusement pour moi. Ils me demandèrent d'abandonner mon travail chez Mike.

Charlie me rassura en m'expliquant que sa pension combinée au travail administratif à mi-temps que lui gardait le bureau du Shérif quand il irait mieux nous permettait de subvenir à nos besoins.

J'étais inquiète pour nos économies, d'autant que les miennes étaient presque entièrement passées dans ma première année à l'université mais je cédais. J'avais récupéré ma vieille Chevrolet. Jacob avait été la chercher à la demande de Billy et avait effectué à moindre coûts les réparations nécessaires m'évitant de devoir acheter un nouveau véhicule.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas éprouvé un tel sentiment de joie, le jour ou je remis ma démission à Mike. Sa mine déconfite devant l'idée de ne plus pouvoir me harceler quotidiennement était une vraie récompense.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de me proposer une nouvelle fois de sortir maintenant qu'il n'était plus mon patron. Je me rendais alors compte que j'avais dû abuser de cette excuse. Il m'offrit ainsi un deuxième moment de plaisir quand je déclinais de façon abrupt son offre en lui expliquant que je ne sortirais avec lui ni maintenant, ni demain, ni jamais.

Je rentrais à la maison le cœur plus léger. Mais le nuage qui assombrissait ma vie refit vite son apparition.

Je trouvais mon père au sol dans le salon, son fauteuil renversé. Livide, je précipitais vers lui, qu'allais-je découvrir en m'approchant ?

Il bougea en m'entendant arriver. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait fait une chute en se penchant un peu trop pour attraper la télécommande. Il en avait profité pour faire une sieste une fois allongé par terre. Je le grondais comme un enfant lui expliquant qu'il aurait pu empirer ses blessures et rester là des heures si je n'étais pas rentrée.

Contre son grès je le conduisis à l'hôpital pour vérifier que tout allait bien et lui achetais un portable que je lui imposais de garder sur lui pour joindre Sue ou moi-même en cas de besoin.

J'avais eu tellement peur en le découvrant gisant à terre, en imaginant une nouvelle attaque, que dès que Charlie fut occupé devant un match à la télé, je m'empressais d'appeler Sam pour m'assurer que la meute protégeais bien mon père quand je n'étais pas présente. Il me confirma que nous étions tous les deux inclus dans leur périmètre d'action. Il me certifia que depuis notre attaque il n'y avait eu aucune sangsue sur le territoire. Je le remerciais ne sachant quoi ajouter.

Après cet incident, nous avions établit une routine, nous relayant Sue et moi auprès de lui pour ses repas, l'emmener à ses soins et l'occuper.

Billy venait régulièrement lui tenir compagnie. Ils étaient fiers tout les deux d'être frères de fauteuils comme ils aimaient en plaisanter.

J'étais étonnée par la force de caractère de mon père. A aucun moment il ne s'était laissé abattre. Il plaisantait même sur son état. Je finis par comprendre que son seul souci était que je sois vivante et en bonne santé, le reste lui importait peu. En fait il se sentait coupable de l'accident et son soulagement avait été immense en me sachant intacte.

Si seulement je pouvais lui dire que j'éprouvais les mêmes sentiments pour lui. Mais j'étais à nouveau murée dans mon silence. Charlie ne se souvenait de rien, sa mémoire avait occulté tout l'accident. Sans doute étais-ce un mécanisme de défense face à l'horreur et à la douleur ?

Comme je l'avais souhaité. Je m'endurcissais physiquement chaque jour un peu plus. Je continuais le footing dès que possible et je devenais de plus en plus endurante avec les randonnées. Soutenir Charlie, le soulever pour le coucher me permettais de me muscler encore plus. Mon corps restait svelte, mais je n'étais plus la molle jeune fille de mon adolescence.

Mais cette partie était facile, le plus dur était de s'endurcir mentalement.

Pour y arriver je m'obligeais à accepter les longues marches de surveillance de notre territoire en solitaire, bravant la peur de faire une mauvaise rencontre. Mais j'avais plusieurs fois perçu la présence de la meute. Je savais qu'avec les évènements récents ils ne me quittaient pas des yeux.

Lors d'un après-midi à la bibliothèque de Port-Angeles je remarquais une affiche pour une collecte de sang de la croix rouge. Je n'avais jamais même osé penser à ce genre d'événement.

J'avais gardé un très mauvais souvenir de ce cours de biologie peu après mon arrivée à Forks ou on nous avait demandé de nous piquer le doigt pour connaître notre groupe sanguin afin de nous inviter à aller faire un don. J'avais passé mon après midi à l'infirmerie et j'avais du subir les mains baladeuses de Mike qui s'était dévoué pour m'y accompagner. Ce jour là j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un vienne me sortir des sales pattes de Mike et m'emmène loin de tout ça.

Alors penser à toutes ces seringues, la vue et l'odeur de ce liquide rouge… était insoutenable pour moi jusqu'ici. Mais avec tout ce que j'avais traversé dernièrement ma sensibilité avait diminuée. Je n'avais même pas eu de réaction à la vue de mon père ensanglanté sur la chaussée lors de notre accident.

Pour me sentir plus forte et parce que j'étais redevable de toutes ces personnes qui avaient permis de sauver mon père grâce aux transfusions reçues après son accident, je me décidais à donner moi aussi mon sang. _« Au moins quelques litres que les vampires ne me prendraient pas »_ pensaient-je ironiquement. Je ressortie avec fierté de la collecte, je n'avais même pas un petit malaise à déplorer.

Pour parfaire ma résistance mentale et me sentir prête à affronter mon avenir et à assumer mon passé, je m'étais également résolue à ne plus m'attacher à personne. J'étais un trop grand danger pour mon entourage. Angela et Ben étaient mes seules faiblesses. Mais j'espérais qu'après leur mariage et leur retour à Seattle nous nous éloignerions suffisamment pour ne pas qu'on puisse les relier à moi.

Même si j'étais seule avec ma vie et mon passé, la solitude avait toujours été une amie et je la retrouvais avec apaisement. Charlie avait enfin compris que je ne céderais pas à ses supplications et que je resterais à Forks aussi longtemps qu'il me semblerait nécessaire.

Afin de ne pas passer trop de temps à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je me consacrais aux autres, à Charlie bien sûr, à mon travail et aux préparatifs du mariage d'Angela et Ben. Etant sur place je pouvais facilement régler un certain nombre de chose pour eux pendant qu'ils étaient encore à Seattle.

Le père d'Angela étant pasteur, la cérémonie se déroulait naturellement dans son église et ils avaient prévu la soirée dans le jardin des parents de Ben. Ce dernier avec le chef de son restaurant se chargeait du repas. Ils voulaient faire les choses simplement, les invités se réduisaient à leur famille proche et leurs amis.

Je savais que j'allais avoir un problème de taille au cours du mariage et ce problème s'appelait Mike Newton. Ce dernier était le témoin de Ben, étant son meilleur ami depuis des années ça allait de soi. Mais Mike, persuadé que l'on rencontrait la femme de sa vie au cours de ces évènements et qu'étant témoin moi aussi nous devions venir en couple.

J'avais beau refuser il n'abandonnait pas prétextant que de toute façon je n'avais pas de cavalier et que nous pourrions y aller entre amis. Mais quand je l'entendis me parler pendant une demi-heure des couples de sa famille qui s'étaient formés au cours de mariage je compris que sa conception de l'amitié différait de la mienne. Si seulement j'avais été encore amie avec Jacob, je me serais fait un plaisir de jouer au beau petit couple sous le nez de Mike.

Je reportais alors toute mon attention sur la mariée. J'avais déjà eu l'honneur de courir les boutiques de robes de mariée de Seattle avec Angela après les vacances de noël. Elle avait trouvé son bonheur dans une petite boutique tenue par une couturière. Mais elle avait refusé que je voie la robe qu'elle m'avait choisie demandant à la vendeuse de prendre mes mesures. Je priais pour qu'elle ait tenu sa promesse de ne pas me déguiser en demoiselle d'honneur guimauve.

Lors des derniers essayages chez les parents d'Angela, je la découvrais radieuse dans sa robe ajustée à sa taille. C'était une robe simple couleur ivoire un peu évasée derrière que venait rehausser une large ceinture de tissu bleu nuit. Ce jour là elle me présenta également ma propre robe. Le haut était un bustier bleu nuit, ajusté sur le torse, elle devenait vaporeuse à partir de la taille et s'arrêtait aux genoux. Elle était magnifique, j'adorais sa couleur, sa forme qui me mettait en valeur. Je remerciais Angela les larmes aux yeux d'avoir la chance d'être la témoin de mariage la mieux habillée d'Amérique.

Par contre quand elle me tendit les chaussures à talons aiguilles assorties que je devais nouer jusqu'en haut de la cheville je me mis à la maudire. Elle me certifia que c'était indispensable pour compléter ma tenue et qu'à ce propos elle me les confiait pour que je m'entraîne à marcher avec chaque jour. Malgré mes supplications elle refusa que je porte des chaussures plates une fois la cérémonie terminée, je du donc me résigner.

Mais ma torture n'était pas finie. Angela me traina chez une amie de sa mère coiffeuse et esthéticienne à Forks pour des essayages coiffures et maquillage. Ça dura deux week-end où j'appris plus sur la façon de dompter mes cheveux et de me maquiller que j'avais appris dans toute ma vie. Angela était ravie de partager ça avec moi. Et je devais lui reconnaître qu'une fois coiffées et maquillées nous pouvions faire pâlir d'envie toute cette bonne vieille ville de Forks.

L'énergie d'Angela depuis qu'elle était rentrée de Seattle à la fin de l'année universitaire était contaminante. Je n'aurais jamais cru m'investir autant dans un mariage, mais ça me changeait les idées et tant que ce n'était pas pour moi c'était supportable. Je passais des heures à plier, nouer, coller toutes sortes de rubans, papier, tissus pour les décorations de table, les menus… Angela ne m'épargnait rien mais je me pliais sans rechigner à tous ses désirs de future mariée. Pendant toute cette période je ne pensais à rien d'autre et c'était agréable d'avoir enfin une pause.

Le soir je faisais beaucoup rire mon père et Billy quand ils me voyaient déambuler maladroitement sur mes talons aiguilles. Ils m'avaient déjà imaginée dans de nombreuses scènes hilarantes ou je perdais l'équilibre et créais une catastrophe pendant le mariage. Je les maudissais. J'avais l'impression que je n'y arriverais jamais. Mais comme me l'avais promis mon amie, je finis par me déplacer à peu près correctement enfin en tout cas assez pour ne pas tomber dans le gâteau si je restais vigilante.

Le jour J c'était l'effervescence dans la maison des parents d'Angela où la mariée se préparait. J'étais restée dormir chez elle et l'avais aidée à se préparer tout au long de la matinée. Elle était magnifique mais totalement paniquée devant la réalité des choses. Je m'empressais de la rassurer sur son amour pour Ben, son choix qui était le bon, le fait qu'elle était superbe et que l'on parlerait encore d'elle longtemps.

Je finis par la convaincre et elle se calma un peu. Je me préparais à mon tour. Ma tenue était complétée par le chignon raffiné que la coiffeuse m'avait dessiné sur la tête.

Il faisait beau, normal diraient certain pour la fin juillet mais c'était Forks, c'était donc exceptionnel.

La cérémonie de mariage était simple et joyeuse à l'image des mariés. Le fait que ce soit le père d'Angela qui les mariait ajoutait un supplément d'âme. Je jouais mon rôle à la perfection sans même trébucher. Ben dévorait des yeux Angela et à mon grand désespoir Mike en faisait de même dans ma direction.

Je n'avais eu que des compliments sur ma tenue. Charlie en était resté bouche bée. Seul Jessica et Lauren m'avaient fait remarquer que ça ne faisait pas très demoiselle d'honneur. Je savais que c'était la jalousie qui les faisait parler. Elles avaient été extrêmement vexées qu'Angela leur amie d'enfance ne les choisisse pas comme témoin. Depuis qu'elles avaient su que c'était moi, elles avaient craché leur venin à chaque fois que je les avais vu.

Je poussais Charlie dans son fauteuil entre l'Eglise et la maison des parents de Ben quand nous tombâmes nez à nez avec Jacob qui était venu faire une course en ville. A ses yeux écarquillés je compris qu'il avait eu du mal à me reconnaître. Il nous salua en bredouillant. Charlie lui expliqua la raison de notre accoutrement et Jacob nous félicita sur notre apparence. Je poussais alors mon père invoquant le fait qu'on nous attendait et repris ma route. Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi et constatais que Jacob n'avais toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre ni d'ailleurs fermé la bouche.

Les parents de Ben nous accueillirent autour d'un cocktail puis à la nuit tombante nous fûmes dirigés vers un immense barnum qui avait été monté en prévision des éventuelles trombes d'eau typiques de Forks. A l'intérieur des tables rondes étaient disposées autour de la piste de danse. La décoration ivoire agrémentée de bougies donnant un éclairage tamisé au lieu.

Le repas était délicieux et pour une fois depuis longtemps je me laissais aller à savourer la nourriture. On ne m'avait jamais autant invité à danser que ce soir là, bien que j'ai toujours évité ce genre d'évènement, je devais reconnaître que la tenue que m'avais choisie mon amie faisait son effet.

Le plus dur fut de contenir les ardeurs de Mike. Je prétextais un énorme mal de pied pour refuser une énième invitation. Quelques minutes plus tard il me regardait avec un air boudeur alors que je me faisais mener sur la piste de danse par un cousin de Ben.

Les mariés nous quittèrent à deux heures du matin, ils partaient le lendemain en voyage de noces à Hawaï. Angela me remercia chaleureusement de mon aide et de ma joie de vivre pour cette journée. Elle se pencha au creux de mon oreille pour me dire qu'elle souhaitait vraiment que je redevienne cette jeune femme là qu'elle avait retrouvée depuis quelques jours. Je la remerciais également et la félicitais.

Nous les regardâmes partir dans un vacarme de klaxons et d'applaudissements de l'assemblée. Je cherchais alors Charlie des yeux pour rentrer et trouvais ce dernier devant le perron de la maison. En le rejoignant je fus interceptée par Mike qui voulait m'offrir un dernier verre, j'avais pitié de son acharnement inutile mais refusais une nouvelle fois lui expliquant que j'étais lessivée et que je devais ramener mon père. J'espérais vraiment qu'il finirait par abandonner sinon ma vie à Forks allait devenir un enfer.

A la fin de l'été Ben et Angela rentrèrent, ravis, bronzés et amoureux comme jamais de leur voyage. Ils passèrent une semaine à Forks avant de rejoindre Seattle. Angela était inquiète de me laisser derrière elle mais je la rassurais en lui promettant de donner de mes nouvelles en échange de tous les potins de la Washington Université.

De mon côté j'étais soulagée de la laisser partir. J'avais le sentiment que si elle s'éloignait de moi elle ne serait plus en danger. Je ne pouvais pas demander à la meute de surveiller toutes mes connaissances, donc plus loin elle se tenait de moi mieux elle se portait.

Le fait de me retrouver seule à Forks sans mes amis me renvoya à la réalité de ma situation ce qui me valu une belle nuit d'insomnie remplie de doutes et de questions sur mon avenir.

Je restais assise devant ma fenêtre à contempler la pleine lune. Sa lumière me rassurait, la nuit était moins sombre sous ses éclats blafards. Je me surpris à admirer sa beauté froide. J'espérais que quelque part quelqu'un admirait cet astre, quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais tout partager, qui me comprendrait, me soutiendrait et me sortirait de ma solitude pesante.

Je m'arrêtais immédiatement. Je ne devais pas nourrir cet espoir, il n'y avait et il n'y aurait personne avant longtemps pour moi. J'avais fait des essais qui s'étaient soldés par des échecs. Je devais me concentrer sur ma seule préoccupation, mon père, et le soutenir jusqu'à sa guérison complète.

Dès le mois de septembre, Marc m'emmena systématiquement avec lui pour accompagner des groupes de touristes dans le parc avant la fermeture des sentiers à la fin de la saison.

Durant l'hiver nous avions pour charge de surveiller le territoire à pied ou en 4x4 suivant les conditions. J'avais un plaisir particulier à me promener dans la nature endormie sous la neige. Le silence environnant était grandiose et les jours de soleil je pouvais sentir l'attente du printemps et du renouveau par la végétation.

La faune ne s'était jamais aussi bien portée depuis plusieurs mois. Marc m'expliqua que la régulation des populations était si parfaite qu'il ne se l'expliquait pas surtout chez les grands prédateurs. Il attribuait ça à la qualité de l'environnement du parc.

Jacob avait tenté plusieurs fois de me joindre depuis noël, j'avais refusé ses appels sous différents prétextes. Il n'était pas question que je lui pardonne si facilement. De toute façon si la meute voulait me joindre il m'enverrait Sam ou un autre devant mes refus de communiquer avec Jacob.

N'ayant pas de nouvelles du reste de la meute je supposais qu'il n'y avait plus de vampire sur le territoire. J'essayais de ne pas baisser garde en étant trop soulagée par cette hypothèse. Le passé m'avait trop démontré que la mort n'avait pas l'intention de m'épargner.

Je poursuivais donc mon existence, tentant de rester à niveau dans mes cours, prenant de plus en plus d'assurance dans mon travail et me réjouissant du plus infime progrès de mon père.

_**POV Edward**_

Nous étions enfin de retour dans l'État de Washington.

Ça avait été une vraie réunion d'état major pour décider de notre vie sur place. Le but était de se fondre à nouveau dans la vie d'une petite ville, dans laquelle Carlisle pourrait travailler dans l'hôpital local. Il était hors de question pour nous de retourner à Forks, les gens se souvenaient de nous bien que nous n'ayons laissé aucune trace et ils ne comprendraient pas l'inexistence de changements physiques sur chacun d'entre nous.

J'avais dû me battre avec le reste de la famille pour au moins obtenir de retourner habiter dans notre maison à l'extérieur de Forks. J'argumentais que son isolement faisait que nous pourrions aller et venir sans rencontrer les habitants de la ville et que nous nous devions d'occuper notre territoire. C'était la raison première de notre retour, il fallait donc être sur place pour exercer notre surveillance. Esmée qui adorait sa maison, me fut d'une grande aide en me soutenant.

Les autres finirent par céder, nous retournerions vivre dans notre maison de Forks que nous avions laissée à l'abandon depuis notre départ.

Concernant notre intégration dans la vie des humains nous jetâmes notre dévolu sur la petite ville de Sequim. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper et moi irions au lycée. Alice et Jasper avaient enquêté afin de s'assurer qu'aucune connaissance ne s'y trouvait. Carlisle lui exercerait dans l'hôpital local. Nous serions à 1h30 de route de Forks pour une voiture roulant à vitesse normale et nous pourrions être sur place en beaucoup moins de temps à pied si nécessaire.

Ça ne me plaisait pas de m'éloigner de Forks mais ma famille me fit comprendre que c'était indispensable à notre sécurité. De toute façon Esmée resterait à la maison pour monter la garde pendant notre absence et mon pouvoir doublé de celui d'Alice nous avertiraient à temps d'une attaque. Et je devais admettre que les loups veillaient également.

Carlisle avait insisté pour que je continue à pratiquer la médecine. Il tenait à ce que je reste occupé et ne voulais pas que je gâche tous mes efforts pour acquérir ma résistance. Il nous trouva des gardes de nuit au Harrison Medical center de Bremerton. C'était assez éloigné de Sequim pour ne pas que les gens s'interrogent de trouver un élève du lycée en blouse blanche dans les couloirs.

Nous avions donc plié bagages au cœur de l'été, quittant Rockwood et le Maine sans regrets. Rosalie et Emmett étaient ravis de retrouver l'Etat de Washington auquel ils étaient fortement attachés. Nous avions peu l'occasion de revenir aussi vite dans les lieux ou nous avions vécus.

Alice depuis que j'avais pris la décision de revenir ne quittait pas son petit sourire satisfait. Elle sautait intérieurement de joie, ayant la certitude d'avoir atteins son but après ce long travail de persuasion. J'avais bien essayé de la faire redescendre sur terre en lui expliquant que je ne projetais absolument pas de revoir Bella. Mais elle était restée insensible à mes arguments, me laissant entendre qu'il ne fallait jamais dire jamais.

J'avais ressenti également un net changement chez Jasper. Mon humeur un peu plus joyeuse avait aussi eu son effet sur lui. Il profitait des bonnes ondes que je lui transmettais.

Retrouver la maison de Forks avait été une expérience empreinte de nostalgie. C'était comme de retrouver sa maison d'enfance, de voir les souvenirs à chaque coin de pièce, de retrouver les odeurs particulières de la végétation environnante, les couleurs du ciel si particulier de cet endroit du globe.

Nous avions remis la maison et ses environs en état en quelques heures laissant l'entrée du chemin d'accès dans un état tel qu'il était difficile pour un œil non averti de repérer sa récente utilisation.

En humant les pistes des alentours nous avions pu constater que les loups avaient rodé dans les parages, je pouvais également sentir de très anciennes traces humaines, l'odeur me semblait familière mais trop ancienne pour que je puisse la reconnaître avec certitude.

En arrivant nous avions lancé une importante expédition de chasse dans la forêt d'Olympic, en partie pour marquer notre retour, car comme nous l'avait fait remarquer Emmett rien de tel qu'un bon grizzly pour fêter une bonne occasion. Ça nous avait également permis de laisser des traces évidentes de notre présence aux Quileutes. Ils reconnaitraient ainsi notre odeur leur signifiant notre retour encore plus rapidement qu'un coup de téléphone.

Nous étions ensuite rentrés, gorgés de sang animal pour enfin reprendre chacun possession de nos quartiers. Tout le monde retrouvait ses marques comme si nous n'étions jamais partis.

Je montais lentement à l'étage supérieur et poussais la porte de ma chambre. J'avais rangé mes affaires en quelques minutes tout à l'heure mais sans prendre le temps de m'attarder pour aller aider Carlisle à ranger son imposante collection de livres et de tableau.

Tout avait repris place. Je passais mes doigts sur la tranche de mes disques dans les étagères du mur avant de me diriger vers la baie vitrée.

La pleine lune éclairait la vaste étendue d'herbe à l'arrière de la maison qui allait jusqu'à la rivière. J'étais enfin rentré à la maison. En même temps je pouvais ressentir une étrange appréhension ressemblant à du trac. Je ne savais pas de quoi mon avenir serait fait mais je pressentais que ma décision de revenir ici ne serait pas sans conséquence pour la suite.

Incapable de travailler sur mes cours de médecine comme j'avais l'habitude de faire, je mis de la musique et restais immobile dans la contemplation de la vue de ma chambre une bonne partie de la nuit. Les premières lueurs de l'aube et les scintillements de ma peau de marbre se reflétant sur les murs de ma chambre me sortir de ma contemplation. Plus par habitude que par nécessité je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour me préparer à aller en cours. Nous étions le jour de la rentrée scolaire.

L'éternelle routine du lycée allait reprendre. Comme pour chaque nouveau lycée, l'arrivée de ma Volvo grise fit son impression. Les nouveaux étaient rares dans ces petites villes ou tout le monde se côtoyait depuis l'enfance. Une fois de plus les mêmes regards appuyés, les mêmes pensées, les mêmes tentatives d'approche pour ces étranges enfants adoptés du nouveau médecin de l'hôpital.

Cette fois pourtant je notais une légère différence, j'étais sur mes gardes au cas où nous croiserions une tête connue mais mes arrières pensées allaient toutes vers l'impression qu'à chaque détour des couloirs j'allais la croiser.

Le plus dur fut de me rendre à mon premier cours de biologie. C'était le seul cours que je ne partageais pas avec un de mes frères ou sœurs. La salle ressemblait fortement à celle de Forks rendant l'impression de déjà vu encore plus forte. Je m'installais sur une table libre, étant le dernier arrivé aucun élève ne s'assit à côté de moi.

Jusqu'à la dernière minute je m'attendais à voir une jeune fille aux longs cheveux ondulés bruns arriver essoufflée, le rose aux joues, me lancer un regard de ses grands yeux chocolat interrogateurs et venir maladroitement prendre place à côté de moi.

Je fus interrompu dans ma rêverie par le ton glacial du professeur qui avait remarqué ma dissipation et tentait de me faire revenir sur terre. Une fois mon attention captée et non sans une réflexion acerbe sur mon manque de concentration, il reposa sa question sur le cycle de Krebs. La justesse et la rapidité de ma réponse eurent pour seul effet de le mettre hors de lui intérieurement. Il fit un rapide hochement de tête pour signifier aux autres que ma réponse était juste avant de poursuivre son cours.

Je pouvais sentir la rage à l'intérieur de lui, c'était la première fois que je déclenchais une réaction aussi violente chez un de mes professeurs. Généralement ces derniers ne nous portaient pas dans leur cœur étant dérangés par notre niveau de connaissance et nous laissaient tranquilles pour le reste de l'année.

En quelques minutes Mr Randy avait décrété qu'il me détestait et que j'allais le payer tout au long de l'année. Il faudrait que je fasse avec. Emmett, qui adorait jouer le rôle du cancre, serait hilare à la seule pensée de me savoir mal vu par un professeur.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Le soir venu tout le monde rentra satisfait et rassuré quant au fait de ne pas rencontrer de vieilles connaissances. Carlisle serait éventuellement en contact téléphonique avec des médecins de Forks mais pourrait éviter de les rencontrer physiquement.

La routine s'installa pour chacun d'entre nous. Il n'y avait pas de trace de Victoria dans les parages. Alice continuait à observer ses décisions. Et les Quileutes étaient maintenant au courant de notre retour se limitant le plus souvent aux frontières de leur territoire.

La nuit nous nous rendions donc régulièrement à Bremerton avec Carlisle pour prendre des gardes de chirurgie générale aux urgences. Je faisais équipe avec lui. L'hôpital était assez grand pour que nous passions inaperçus parmi les nombreux personnels.

Le sang n'avait plus aucun effet sur moi. J'arrivais à me concentrer entièrement sur mon travail, oubliant même que le corps devant moi était humain, rempli de cette substance tant convoité par ceux de mon espèce.

Une nuit de janvier, un incendie s'était déclaré dans un vieil immeuble de la ville dû à un chauffage électrique défectueux. Une partie du bâtiment, trop vétuste, s'était effondré avec la force des flammes. Les pompiers étaient intervenus rapidement réussissant à dégager plusieurs habitants. Les grands brûlés avaient été transférés à Seattle et nous avions hérité des autres blessés souffrant de nombreuses lésions dues à l'effondrement.

Les urgences étaient passées de l'attente typique du calme avant la tempête à l'agitation la plus totale. En quelques minutes les blessés qui arrivaient les uns après les autres avaient été dispatchés et toutes les salles d'opérations étaient occupées.

Le patient qu'on nous attribua, qui avait été découvert coincé sous une poutre souffrait d'hémorragie interne. Il était sur notre table d'opération, le thorax ouvert. Carlisle essayait vainement de trouver d'où provenait le saignement. Je fermais pendant ce temps ses autres blessures.

Il avait déjà reçu plusieurs transfusions. Nous avions envoyé la seule infirmière qui nous secondait chercher d'autres poches de sang. Généralement nous étions entourés d'équipes restreintes. Même s'ils reconnaissaient nos qualités, nos collègues gardaient une méfiance instinctive en notre présence.

Cette jeune infirmière toute juste diplômée n'échappait pas à la règle. La nervosité que nous provoquions chez elle ajoutée à son manque d'expérience la rendait particulièrement maladroite.

Nous avions donc profité de l'occasion pour l'envoyer hors de la salle afin qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Elle revint au moment où Carlisle me demandait de compresser une artère du patient pendant qu'il refermait une plaie. Il pria l'infirmière de transfuser un nouveau culot de sang. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil et vit que ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle détachait l'ancienne poche vide.

- Vous allez bien ? lui demandais-je sur un ton inquiet.

- Oui, oui, je suis confuse je n'ai jamais travaillé sur un tel accident, mais ça va aller.

- Ok, tout ce qu'on vous demande c'est de réagir vite pour nous aider à sauver ce patient.

Je regardais autour de moi et constatais l'état de la pièce. Nos tenues étaient maculées, le sol était recouvert de compresses ensanglantées et de poches vides, le plateau des instruments chirurgicaux derrière Carlisle était souillé de sang. Bien qu'il soit commun de voir un tel tableau dans un bloc opératoire, c'était une vision d'horreur pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vu ça.

Je me concentrais à nouveau. Carlisle arrivait à ses fins.

- Ça y est je l'ai ! Ça devrait tenir, on va le remplir pour voir ce que ça donne avant de le refermer complètement !

Au moment où je levais la tête vers l'infirmière qui tenait une nouvelle poche, il était déjà trop tard pour réagir sans l'affoler encore plus par ma vitesse inhumaine.

Elle n'avait pas vu que Carlisle, toujours penché sur le patient, lui tendait son scalpel pour qu'elle le range. Dans son élan elle ne pu retenir la poche qui s'enfonça sur l'instrument tranchant. Réalisant son erreur elle la tira d'un mouvement vif vers elle. La pression qu'elle exerçait dessus avec ses mains libéra un jet de sang. Surprise, elle la fit tomber sur le sol laissant le liquide rouge se répandre lentement sur sol.

Dès le moment ou le sang s'était échappé, je m'étais reculé contre le mur du fond de la pièce, retenant ma respiration et m'empêchant de faire un mouvement. Je savais que mes yeux étaient devenus noirs et que mon visage avait changé de traits. Le venin coulait à flot dans ma bouche, tous mes muscles se tendaient prêts à l'attaque. J'étais redevenu un prédateur. Je pouvais dans la seconde qui suivait tuer cette jeune infirmière, Carlisle étant le seul témoin.

Mais je savais que son sang ne m'apporterait aucun contentement.

La jeune femme était accroupie devant la poche et psalmodiait des excuses. Elle jeta un regard vers moi et arrêta net tout mouvement, je vis mon visage dans son esprit, je vis le monstre qui se dressait devant elle. Je sentais le sang pulser dans ses veines. Je commençais à devenir fou.

Carlisle tellement concentré sur le patient venait seulement de réagir à mon absence près de lui. Il se retourna vers moi et compris immédiatement.

_« Va-t-en Edward, vite, ne t'arrêtes pas, évite les humains. Une fois à l'air libre tu iras mieux. Vas je te couvre, nous nous retrouverons à la maison »._

- Je reviens ! lançais-je plus pour l'infirmière que pour Carlisle avant de quitter la pièce.

Je sortais à grands pas de l'hôpital, rasant les murs pour ne pas passer trop près des humains que je croisais. Une fois dehors, je regagnais l'obscurité d'une rue attenante et commençais à courir. L'heure tardive me permis d'éviter toutes âmes qui vivent dans les rues de la ville. Une fois sorti de Bremerton je m'enfonçais dans la végétation ne faisant qu'augmenter mon allure, indifférent à tout ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Je m'interdisais de penser, je me focalisais sur un seul objectif : fuir loin de la source qui avait réveillé le monstre. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais dirigé vers Forks, sans doute l'instinct me poussait il à trouver refuge chez nous loin de toute tentation.

Je commençais à reprendre le contrôle quand je perçu une étrange pensée collective comme si plusieurs êtres s'étaient rassemblés dans un même cerveau. Je stoppais net pour constater que j'étais à la frontière du territoire Quileute. Immédiatement cinq loups énormes surgirent se postant de l'autre côté de la ligne de démarcation imaginaire. Deux d'entre eux avaient une attitude extrêmement agressive. Il paraissait communiquer entre eux par la pensée mais ils ne percevaient pas les miennes.

La conversation était vive entre les deux plus belliqueux d'entre eux, Paul et Leah, qui voulaient en finir immédiatement avec moi et les trois autres qui avaient reconnu en moi un Cullen. Je me décidais alors à prendre la parole.

- Oui je suis bien un Cullen, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis encore en dehors de vos terres. Je n'étais pas très concentré et je regrette de vous avoir dérangé.

Immédiatement cinq têtes aux yeux interrogatifs se tournèrent vers moi.

_« Tu nous entends ? »_

- Oui, ça serait difficile autrement, vu le bruit de vos pensées.

Ça ne me plaisait pas de leur dévoiler mes atouts mais au point ou j'en étais, ce n'était pas la peine de rajouter le déclenchement d'une guerre avec les loups à mes faits d'armes. Et après tout je venais moi-même de découvrir un de leur secret.

_« Impossible ! »_

_« Si, il faut se rendre à l'évidence »_

_« C'est un piège ! Les autres ne doivent pas être loin, ou alors ils attaquent ailleurs ! »_

_« Liquidons celui là alors avant d'en finir avec le reste ! »_

_« Vous n'allez quand même pas vous attaquer à lui alors qu'il ne nous agresse pas ! »_

_« Foncer droit sur nous à cette allure est une agression ! »_

_« SILENCE ! »_

C'était Sam le chef de la meute, qui suite à la cacophonie provoquée par ma réponse calmait ses troupes hostiles avant de reprendre la parole.

_« Es tu un Cullen ? »_

- Oui.

_« Êtes vous revenus définitivement à Forks ou êtes vous de passage ? »_

- Nous sommes revenus dans notre maison à l'extérieur de Forks mais nous évitons la ville.

_« Vous rappelez-vous du traité et de ses frontières ? »_

- Bien sûr, n'ayez aucune inquiétude à ce sujet, nous n'avons pas changé depuis notre dernière venue ici.

_« Sachez que pendant votre absence certains de vos confrères sont venus dans les parages et se sont montrés particulièrement agressifs, nous en avons éliminé deux, mais une femelle s'est échappée et nous sommes persuadés qu'elle reviendra avec l'intention de tuer. Nous devrons donc agir en conséquence et si vous êtes sur notre chemin nous vous considérerons comme des ennemis. »_

- C'est bien compris nous ne vous barrerons pas la route, mais sachez que suivant l'individu nous aurons peut être été plus rapide que vous à réagir. Je suppose que tuer un vampire ne fait pas partie des clauses du traité ?

_« Ça n'en fait pas partie effectivement ! Nous te remercions d'avertir le chef de ton clan et d'éviter nos frontières à l'avenir »._

- C'est noté.

Je fis demi-tour, je les voyais me regarder m'éloigner rapidement. Je pouvais au moins remercier cette bande de loups de m'avoir remis les idées aux claires avec leur odeur nauséabonde.

Sans le vouloir, ils m'avaient transmis les images de leurs affrontements avec les sangsues comme ils les appelaient. A chaque fois il y avait un point commun : Bella. Je comprenais qu'ils l'avaient sauvée par deux fois, mettant en pièce le vampire qui l'attaquait. J'avais aussi entraperçue les incursions de Victoria et ses fuites.

Je rentrais alors rapidement à la villa espérant y trouver Carlisle. Il avait du se passer plus de temps que je ne le pensais car il était déjà là m'attendant avec anxiété.

A mon arrivée il fut soulagé de me revoir dans un état relativement calme. Je demandais à la famille de se réunir et leur faisait part de ma rencontre avec les loups.

Carlisle était partagé entre la curiosité pour la taille actuelle de la meute et l'inquiétude par rapport à leur méfiance provoquée par les dernières attaques.

Nous nous accordions tous pour ne pas provoquer les loups en respectant largement leur territoire. Alice s'engagea à garder l'œil sur un éventuel mais probable retour de Victoria pour la bloquer dès que possible.

Pour ma part je connaissais déjà ma réaction si je devais la croiser à nouveau même si je savais que Carlisle chercherais toutes les solutions possibles avant de s'en prendre à un être vivant quels que soient ses torts.

Je montais lentement l'escalier si familier vers ma chambre quand Carlisle m'invita à le rejoindre. Je poussais sa porte et le trouvais assis sur son bureau me regardant d'un air pensif.

_« Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure à l'hôpital ? »_

Il ne s'exprimait pas à voix haute pour que les autres ne soient pas témoins de notre discussion. Je le remerciais intérieurement pour sa délicatesse.

- C'est le sang dans la poche percée, j'ai mal réagi.

_« Je suis étonné, c'est la première fois que ça t'arrive, d'autant plus que nous étions devant un patient plus que tentant. »_

- Ce n'était pas n'importe quel sang…

_« C'était elle, Bella ? »_

- Oui j'en suis pratiquement sûr, je reconnaîtrais son parfum entre mille et comme tu as pu le constater mon corps a réagi en conséquence.

_« Saches que je suis ravi de ta réaction »_

- Pardon ? dis-je en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

_« Bien que j'ai eu un peu de difficulté à calmer cette jeune infirmière, entre son impression d'avoir fait une bêtise avec cette poche et ton visage devant tout ça, elle était paniquée mais je l'ai rassurée en lui expliquant que tu étais encore sensible, que parfois tu craquais et que tu avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je l'ai félicitée pour son courage vu sa jeune carrière. Elle était flattée et rassurée. Je crois qu'elle a eu pitié de toi et qu'elle sera particulièrement attentive à ton bien-être la prochaine fois que tu la croiseras. »_

- Comment peux-tu plaisanter avec ça ? J'aurais pu la tuer !

_« Mais tu ne l'a pas fait, pas plus que tu ne t'es jeté sur le patient ou sur la poche qui se vidait sur le sol. Tu étais sous contrôle Edward, sinon tu n'aurais jamais pu sortir de cette pièce crois-en mon expérience »_

- Franchement je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé sans toi.

_« La même chose. Tu peux être fier, tu as résisté au sang qui a le plus fort appel que tu n'ais jamais rencontré. Je crois vraiment que tu a atteins ce niveau d'excellence que tu m'as toujours envié. Je suis même persuadé qu'avec les années l'élève dépassera le maitre »_

- Si seulement tu pouvais dire vrai. J'espère ne pas te décevoir…

_« Ne te voile pas la face, tu es revenu pour te rapprocher d'elle, il y a de forte chance que tu la croise ou que tu sois amené à l'observer pour la protéger. Pars confiant, si tu as résisté ce soir, tu résisteras à son odeur qui sera beaucoup moins forte que celle de son sang à l'état pur. Nous allons tous t'aider à veiller sur Forks et te soutenir. »_

- Merci mais je n'en mérite pas temps. A plus tard Carlisle.

Je regagnais enfin ma chambre. En moi se mélangeaient les souvenirs de la journée et ceux des trois dernières années. Je m'en voulais tellement, elle aurait pu mourir plusieurs fois depuis mon départ, par ma faute, au lieu de la protéger je l'avais laissée à la merci de vampires… Qui sait ce qu'elle avait évité d'autre ? Etait-il écrit qu'elle devait absolument être confrontée à mon monde avec ou sans moi ?

Aurait-il été vraiment plus dangereux pour elle que je sois resté à Forks ? Comme le pensait Carlisle étais-je capable de contrôle ? Et dans ce cas n'aurais-je pas été son meilleur protecteur ?

Je me fis alors une promesse celle d'être l'ange gardien qui veillerait sur elle. Bien que le qualificatif d'ange n'était pas pour moi. Je serais invisible pour elle, je me refusais à m'immiscer dans sa vie, je n'avais aucun droit, je m'assurerais juste qu'elle ne courre aucun risque.

Je savais que ça allait être une véritable torture de la voir évoluer, vivre devant moi, mais c'était maintenant le but de mon existence.

Malgré les souffrances à venir je ressentais une once de bien-être pour la première fois depuis longtemps. J'avais enfin l'impression d'être là ou je devais être.

* * *

_**Alors pensez-vous qu'au prochain chapitre il y aurait moyen qu'éventuellement sur un malentendu ils se rencontrent ?**_

_**Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant la suite...ou Argentine/Allemagne ? **_

_**Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien me motiver…**_


	10. Deuxième rencontre

_**Bon je ne pouvais pas vous laisser comme ça, comme je l'avais promis à mes revieweuses avec un compte, la suite serait rapide…**_

_**Mais le chapitre précédent me paraissait important et je ne voulais absolument par le fondre avec celui-ci !**_

_**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que le titre de celui-ci va vous plaire …**_

_**Vu que vous avez explosé mon record de visites mais pas de reviews, j'attends cette fois ci vos avis à vous tous les visiteurs anonymes !**_

_**Et la première qui me review un « et bien c'est pas trop tôt ! » elle a un gage…préparé par Emmett en plus !**_

_**Je dédicace ce chapitre à mes plus fidèles lectrices Elo-didie et Fan2manga : merci de vos commentaires, de votre soutien, vos reviews sont ma dose d'héroïne personnelle (voilà que je m'emballe, c'est ce qui arrive à trop fréquenter Edward…)**_

_**Un gros bisous également à Titemb-bm pour ses encouragements !**_

_**Indispensable**__** pour la fin du POV Edward : « Perfect day » de Lou Reed.**_

_**Copier – Coller : Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Bonne lecture…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 9 :**** Deuxième rencontre**

_**POV Bella**_

La forêt était devenue mon refuge. Après tout ce qui m'était arrivé j'aurais du en avoir une peur panique mais sans doute mon instinct de survie défaillant me provoquait l'effet inverse. Marc connaissait mon goût pour la solitude et s'arrangeait régulièrement pour me laisser des rondes de surveillance de notre zone du parc.

Nous étions fin mars, le printemps reprenait ses droits, la végétation s'était parée d'une couleur vert tendre presque fluorescente. La faune s'était éveillée et les oiseaux ne cessaient de chanter.

Malgré ma vie étrange depuis presque un an je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir de l'espoir, ce renouveau ne se limiterait peut être pas à la nature. La tristesse qui ne me quittait jamais finirait-elle aussi par disparaître pour laisser place au bonheur ?

Pour l'instant, je me raccrochais aux piliers de ma vie. Mon père qui était un battant comme je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonné. Ma mère qui a distance et malgré sa fantaisie veillait sur nous. Sue et Billy et bien sûr Marc et Rachel qui me considéraient presque comme leur famille. Tous ces gens m'aimaient et même si je ne le méritais, je devais être à la hauteur moi aussi je n'avais aucune raison de me morfondre.

Charlie poursuivait assidument sa rééducation. Il avait fait d'énormes progrès et son médecin était de plus en plus optimiste sur ses chances de guérison. Il avait encore besoin de son fauteuil mais il arrivait à se lever à se déplacer avec un déambulateur. Du coup il était de plus en plus autonome à la maison ce qui me permettait de travailler sur des plages horaires plus longues et de rester le soir étudier à la bibliothèque de Port-Angeles.

Grâce à Internet, au soutien de mon professeur, Mr Douglas, et à mon travail personnel je parvenais à maintenir et améliorer mon niveau de connaissance. Marc m'incitait même à aller passer mes examens en fin d'année en candidat libre. J'y réfléchissais sérieusement car ça ne me coutait rien d'essayer si ce n'était de laisser mon père loin de moi.

Sue m'aidait énormément et ne s'immisçait plus dans mes choix de vie. Elle me soutenait même face à Charlie qui revenait régulièrement à la charge pour me renvoyer étudier à Seattle.

Mais je m'étais promis de ne repartir que quand il serait entièrement guéri et hors de danger. D'ici là je rattrapais tout le tort que ma présence à ses côtés lors de ce funeste jour avait causé.

Parfois quand la vue de mon père m'était insupportable, je partais sur un sentier à l'arrière de notre maison pour une courte marche. Je m'asseyais sur un tronc et là sous le couvert des arbres dans la végétation bruissante de vie je me laissais aller me maudissant de l'avoir entrainé dans cette vie de malheur. Puis je me reprenais une contenance et rejoignais la maison le sourire aux lèvres, m'efforçant d'être dynamique et positive.

Angela avait été rassurée par mon état lors des vacances de noël, assez en tout cas pour se permettre de ne pas revenir lors de celle de février. Elle avait emménagée avec Ben dans un quartier de Seattle proche du restaurant dans lequel il travaillait. Elle poursuivait ses études et en parallèle elle avait réussi à décrocher une exposition de photos dans une petite galerie de la ville.

J'étais ravie pour elle mais malgré son insistance pour que je leur rende visite, je ne pouvais pas imaginer de m'éloigner aussi loin de Forks et de mon père. Je m'étais donc excusée auprès d'elle et elle n'avait plus insisté, comprenant mon besoin de rester près de Charlie.

Je m'épanouissais de plus en plus dans mon travail aux côtés de Marc, notre activité de guide avait repris avec le printemps. Il me laissait de plus en plus intervenir lors des explications que nous fournissions aux randonneurs.

Nous travaillions avec les écoles environnantes et il m'avait trouvé des heures d'intervention pour présenter la faune et la flore dans le cadre des cours de biologie. J'avais ainsi fait deux présentations dans mon ancien lycée de Forks. C'était bizarre de me retrouver dans les mêmes locaux en n'étant plus la jeune nouvelle élève timide que j'étais trois ans plus tôt.

Je réalisais que j'avais gagné en assurance. Mon souhait avait été réalisé je m'étais enfin endurcie. Le fait de me tenir devant une classe me paraissait peu de choses en comparaisons des évènements que j'avais traversés ces derniers temps. Une fois le trac du début passé, je me laissais gagner par ma passion pour le sujet. Les élèves étaient généralement convaincus par ma prestation.

Marc qui supportait difficilement de rester enfermé dans une salle de classe était ravi que je prenne le relai sur cette tâche. Il était un orateur talentueux en pleine nature mais il suffisait de le mettre dans un environnement urbain et enfermé pour qu'il perde de son assurance et de son charisme.

La meute ne m'avait pas informée de nouvelle incursion. Parfois lorsque je m'éloignais de la civilisation pour des tours d'observation de notre zone du parc je percevais leur présence rassurante. J'avais une fois croisé Sam dans le centre ville de Forks, il était resté vague mais m'avait assuré qu'ils montaient la garde et qu'il n'y avait pas de danger pour le moment.

Une personne m'étonnait pourtant c'était Jacob. Il ne ratait presque plus une occasion d'accompagner Billy chez nous. Il restait avec nos deux pères en retrait et n'osait pas m'importuner mais je surprenais souvent son regard sur moi. J'y voyais de la mélancolie mais aussi une sorte d'admiration à peine dissimulée.

D'ailleurs ça se ressentait dans ses propos. Les rares fois ou je passais du temps avec eux, Jacob m'écoutait comme s'il buvait mes paroles et approuvait chacun de mes avis.

Il avait terminé le lycée et travaillait maintenant dans le garage de Forks. Il attendait d'avoir assez d'expérience et quelques économies pour monter sa propre affaire. Son père ne comprenait pas son manque d'ambition et le poussais à aller dans une plus grande ville pour se faire un meilleur CV. Billy savait que la meute pouvait se débrouiller sans lui. Mais je devinais que quelque chose le retenait à Forks et j'avais bien peur que ce soit moi.

Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de se retrouver seul à seul avec moi. Mais je ne lui faisais pas ce plaisir. Je ne lui avais toujours pas pardonné sa fuite à la fin de mon année de terminale et je savais que trop bien qu'à la moindre difficulté il reprendrait le même chemin. Je ne voulais pas revivre les mêmes choses. J'essayais donc de profiter des visites de Billy pour passer mes soirées à travailler à Port-Angeles évitant ainsi le plus souvent Jacob.

Alex ne s'était pas lassé de me poursuivre. Il continuait à m'envoyer mail, lettre et SMS malgré mon absence de réponse.

Il avait même eu le culot de venir à Forks au début de l'année me suppliant de l'écouter. J'avais du me faire violence pour le renvoyer à Seattle. Mais ce qu'il avait fait m'avait trop blessée pour que je lui pardonne. En toute honnêteté, ça m'avait aussi fait réaliser que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, j'avais surtout été blessée de sa trahison et de m'être fourvoyée moi même.

Malheureusement pour moi Ben et lui étaient devenus de très bons amis malgré les mises en garde d'Angela. Elle avait réussi à empêcher Ben de l'inviter à leur mariage mais il n'avait pas cédé quand il avait décidé de l'inviter aux prochaines vacances de pâques à Forks. Je pressentais déjà que j'allais devoir fournir des trésors d'imagination pour lui échapper.

J'avais l'impression que cette ville, depuis mon retour, était devenue un centre d'attraction de mes prétendants.

Un autre n'avait pas eu besoin de se déplacer, Mike Newton, je désespérais de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir. J'en étais même rendue à faire mes achats de matériel de randonnées à Port-Angeles pour ne pas avoir à le supporter. Mais il avait trouvé la parade en s'inscrivant dans le groupe de randonnée de la ville de Forks que nous accompagnions régulièrement lors de leurs sorties.

Je l'avais donc découvert dans un groupe un vendredi matin me souriant benoitement.

- Bonjour Bellissima ! me salua-t-il de sa voix mielleuse.

- Salut Mike ! répondis-je d'un ton acerbe qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à ma joie de le voir.

- Je suis trop content que tu nous accompagnes, mes amis du groupe m'ont dit que tu étais un super guide !

- C'est gentil de leur part, mais le vrai guide c'est Marc, tu vas voir il est très bon.

Mike se rapprocha alors dangereusement de moi et se pencha à mon oreille. Je pouvais sentir son haleine chaude et âcre alors qu'il me parlait.

- Peut-être que tu pourrais me faire l'honneur d'une visite guidée privée, après tout on ne peux rien refuser à un vieil ami, et puis si ça se passe bien on pourrait …

A ce moment il posa sa main sur mon épaule. Ce fut comme un réflexe je me dégageais et m'éloignais de lui.

- Fous moi la paix Mike, sifflais-je entre mes dents.

Il n'avait pas quitté son sourire de crétin comme si mes avertissements n'avaient aucun effet sur lui. Je croisais alors les yeux noirs de Marc qui m'incitèrent à me calmer. Je m'éloignais alors à distance raisonnable et l'évitais tant bien que mal pendant la sortie.

Je devais donc supporter ses sourires béats, ses regards mal placés et ses mains baladeuses dès qu'il avait l'occasion de m'approcher. Je rêvais de le pousser dans un fossé mais Marc m'avait fait remarquer non sans sourire que le client était roi.

Marc et Rachel adorait voir ma mine déconfite quand ils m'annonçaient que nous accompagnons son groupe. Je savais que pour rien au monde Mike ne louperait la sortie. Marc ne cessait de me faire des clins d'œil pendant la randonnée. Il se tordait de rire le soir quand il faisait le bilan de la journée à Rachel et qu'il lui racontait tous les stratagèmes inventés par Mike pour se trouver à mes côtés.

C'était encore une de ces fins d'après-midi ou nous rentrions à la base après une sortie particulièrement pénible pour moi. Vu les évènements de la journée, je savais que Marc n'allait pas m'épargner l'énumération des exploits de Mike. Et ça ne manqua pas, à peine nous eûmes franchi le pas de la porte qu'il se lança.

- Je trouve que Bellissima te vas très bien comme prénom ! Ça te dérange si je t'appelle comme ça maintenant, ricana-t-il.

Je lui adressais une grimace ne lui faisant pas l'honneur de répondre. Il n'avait pas besoin de mon consentement pour m'appeler comme ça dès que l'occasion se présentait.

- T'aurais vu ça Rachel, aujourd'hui il avait amené un pique nique à Bella, il lui avait même fait des petits gâteaux en chocolat en forme de cœur ! Mais le plus grandiose c'est quand il est arrivé une rose rouge entre les dents ! Tu imagines la tête de Bella, elle qui est si romantique, elle a failli fondre en larmes tellement elle était heureuse !

Cette fois il était plié en deux tellement il riait. Je le soupçonnais d'adorer les jours où Mike était là.

Rachel posa une main compatissante sur mon épaule. Elle riait également de bon cœur mais elle comprenait que ce n'était pas toujours facile à supporter pour moi.

- Oui enfin, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit le genre d'attention qui ravissent Bella ! dit-elle de sa voix douce.

- Si Marc n'avait pas été là, je crois que je lui aurais fait avaler sa rose ridicule et ses gâteaux d'élève de maternelle ! lui répondis-je en rangeant mes affaires avant de rentrer chez moi.

- Bellissima, tu es cruelle, ce mec t'adore, il ferait déplacer Céline Dion rien que pour t'offrir un concert privé avant de t'emmener diner aux chandelles dans un King Burger. Ce mec c'est la classe incarnée !

Marc avait du mal à articuler tellement il riait.

- Bon ça suffit chéri, arrête d'asticoter Bella. Tiens, pour ta peine c'est toi qui accompagneras Mike demain, il s'est inscrit pour une randonnée privée, il avait demandé Bella mais je crois qu'elle sera mal en point demain matin, dit Rachel en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

- Ok, je l'ai bien mérité ! Je vais lui faire un peu voir ce que c'est qu'une rando de mec à ce morveux, il sera beaucoup plus calme la prochaine fois que tu le verras Bella !

- Merci d'enfin compatir à mon malheur Marc !

- Du moment que tu continues à accompagner son groupe pour que je puisse me délecter de ses dernières inventions pour te séduire je suis prêt à te sauver la mise de temps en temps !

- Ravie de te servir de spectacle ambulant ! Bon je vous laisse je suis crevée et Charlie m'attends. Bon week-end à vous deux et à lundi.

- Bon week-end Bella, repose toi bien et n'en veux pas trop à ce gros béta, il t'adore ! me répondit Rachel alors que je sortais de la pièce.

- Salut Bellissima, passe le bonjour à Charlie de ma part !

- Je n'y manquerais pas ! criais-je alors que je m'élançais vers ma Chevrolet.

Je repartais le cœur léger imaginant la mine dépitée de Mike quand il découvrirait Marc face à lui demain matin. Cette petite pause serait la bienvenue. Ce mec était une vraie sangsue et je savais que mon calvaire n'était pas prêt de finir. Le connaissant, il m'aurait poursuivi même si j'étais mariée avec trois enfants.

J'espérais secrètement que Jessica revienne vivre à Forks et qu'il l'épouse enfin. Officiellement ils étaient ensemble et se pavanaient dans les rues de la ville main dans la main quand elle revenait à chaque vacance universitaire. Mais je ne mettais pas cher de la fidélité de leur couple quand chacun était à un bout du pays.

Angela aussi adorait que je lui raconte mes péripéties avec Mike lors de nos longues conversations sur Skype, en fait elle attendait le moment ou il ferait le geste de trop car ce jour là elle se doutait que j'exploserais et que ce bon vieux Mike en prendrait pour son grade.

Mais je m'efforçais de contenir la colère en moi. Je savais que ce n'était pas judicieux de me laisser aller, j'avais tellement de choses sous pression que je ne me contrôlerais plus. Et Mike ne méritait quand même pas de payer pour tout le reste.

Je me calmais en considérant la chance d'avoir un travail qui me plaisait et la bonne entente que je partageais avec mon père car éviter les approches de ces trois garçons était épuisant.

J'étais devenue très proche de Seth Clearwater, nous nous entendions bien et il adorait venir à la maison quand j'étais là pour que je l'aide dans ses devoirs. C'était un jeune garçon joyeux qui avait toujours une bonne idée pour s'occuper. Il adorait Charlie et se raccrochait à lui. La perte de son père devait être lourde à porter pour lui et il voyait en mon père la figure paternelle qui lui manquait.

Par contre sa sœur Leah était presque inexistante dans ma vie. Les rares fois ou je la rencontrais elle m'ignorait superbement. Elle me paraissait butée et renfrognée et je n'avais aucune envie de la connaître plus.

Début avril, Marc me mit à contribution pour accompagner avec lui un groupe d'élèves du lycée de Sequim.

La veille j'avais passé une agréable soirée en compagnie de Seth à regarder des films d'horreur pendant que Charlie et Sue étaient au restaurant à Port-Angeles. Mon père devait passer la nuit chez Sue à la réserve. C'était la première fois qu'il découchait depuis son accident. J'étais contente qu'il puisse à nouveau reprendre une vie presque normale.

Pour l'occasion j'avais proposé à Sue de garder Seth pour la nuit afin qu'ils soient tranquilles. De son côté Leah avait eu la bonne idée de dormir chez une amie.

Malgré ses supplications j'avais réussi à envoyer Seth se coucher vers 23h. Je m'étais moi même glissée dans mon lit. Le lendemain je devais déposer Seth à son lycée et me rendre ensuite au parc.

Mais le sommeil ne venait pas, ce film avait dû me faire plus d'effet que je ne voulais bien l'admettre. J'avais depuis longtemps développé une résistance tenace au sommeil les soirs où je sentais qu'il allait être parsemé de mauvais rêves.

En effet, mes cauchemars faisaient toujours partie intégrante de mes nuits. Ils étaient moins effrayants depuis que j'étais revenue à Forks comme si voir les mêmes paysages dans mon sommeil et dans la réalité était moins déstabilisant. Mais mes réveils étaient toujours aussi désagréables après mes nuits les plus agitées.

Je pris alors un livre de cours de génétique et m'efforçais de me concentrer. Je me réveillais le lendemain matin dans un lit défait, la tête sur mon livre, la lumière allumée avec l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes.

Pour couronner le tout je constatais que j'étais en retard. Je courrais réveiller Seth qui lui paraissais plus en forme que moi et en se dépêchant nous réussîmes à être devant son lycée avec seulement cinq minutes de retard. Il me remercia chaleureusement pour la soirée et nous nous fîmes la promesse de recommencer à la prochaine occasion. Décidément j'aimais beaucoup ce gamin.

J'allais quitter la Push quand j'aperçus Jacob qui me faisait signe de m'arrêter. Je stoppais ma voiture à sa hauteur et baissais ma vitre.

- Salut Bella, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu à la Push !

- Salut Jack, je ramenais Seth au lycée, Charlie et Sue ont passé la soirée ensemble j'ai donc fait la baby-sitter cette nuit !

- Cool, Seth est vraiment un chouette gamin ! Il a du mérite d'être comme ça alors qu'il a perdu son père. Il a de la chance que Sue soit tombée sur Charlie et toi !

- Surement. Je suis désolée Jacob, mais je suis en retard au travail il faut que je me dépêche !

- Ah bon, bien je te laisse alors…

Je voyais qu'il était déçu, il avait sans doute espéré passer un peu de temps avec moi.

- Ok, à plus, bonne journée !

- Toi aussi Bella, à bientôt j'espère…

Je redémarrais, poussant ma Chevrolet au maximum sur la route en direction de Port-Angeles. Je téléphonais à Rachel pour lui signifier que je rejoindrais Marc sur le parking de départ de la randonnée qui se situait au bout d'une route qui pénétrait dans la forêt pour se finir sur une clairière d'où partaient plusieurs chemins.

Quand j'arrivais le bus scolaire était déjà là et les élèves commençaient à en sortir. Je saluais rapidement Marc et allais à l'arrière de mon pick-up pour attraper mes chaussures de marche.

Nous avions de la chance le temps était couvert mais la pluie ne menaçait pas. Je prenais appui sur le pneu arrière pour lacer mes chaussures. Je fus interrompue par Marc accompagné de Mr Randy le professeur de biologie du lycée de Sequim à l'origine de cette sortie scolaire. Marc nous présenta brièvement.

J'eus la nausée quand je vis le sourire appréciateur que ce fameux Mr Randy, qui devait avoir dix ans de plus que moi, me lança en me serrant la main un peu trop longuement à mon goût. Il insista pour que je l'appelle Jeff.

Alors qu'ils retournaient vers le groupe, Marc m'adressa un clin d'œil en articulant silencieusement un « Bellissima » moqueur. Je luis répondis pas une grimace et retournais à mon laçage.

Que m'arrivait-il, cette forêt me conférait-elle un sex-appeal particulier qui faisait que tous les obsédés du coin bavaient en me voyant et que tous ceux que j'aurais préféré oublier étaient attirés par moi comme des mouches ?

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, j'avais ce groupe à accompagner et je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être maussade. J'étais déjà épuisé de ma courte nuit, il ne fallait pas en plus que je laisse la mauvaise humeur me gagner.

Je pris mon sac à dos sur le siège passager et refermais ma voiture avant de me diriger vers le groupe. Marc me tournait le dos, visiblement en train d'expliquer les consignes de sécurité. Je vins me positionner à ses côtés et baissais les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard de Jeff. Marc ayant fini son laïus me présenta. Je relevais alors la tête et adressais un sourire aux visages en face de moi.

C'était l'éternel prototype de la classe de lycée. D'un côté les garçons populaires qui étaient persuadés d'être irrésistibles. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie chahuter leurs plantureuses copines, sans doute cheerleader, qui elles se demandaient comment elles allaient survivre à une journée sans talons. De l'autre les élèves mal à l'aise dans leur peau d'adolescent, mal fagoté pour qui l'âge adulte serait sans doute une délivrance. Et à l'arrière, en retrait, les solitaires, un peu trop originaux, rejetés par les autres, qui vivaient dans leur monde.

Les élèves commencèrent à suivre Marc me permettant de distinguer les visages de ceux qui étaient restés en retrait du groupe. L'un d'eux était adossé au bus et m'observait. Je le reconnus instantanément.

_Il était là, devant mes yeux, trois ans quasiment jour pour jour après notre seule et unique rencontre._

_Pour la première fois depuis ce jour et même si j'en avais senti les prémices en revenant à Forks cet été, ma vie prenait tout son sens et se remettait enfin à s'écouler à une vitesse normale._

_Les couleurs, les odeurs reprirent toute leur intensité. Pourtant je ne comprenais pas cette étrange sensation. Moi, Isabella Swan, 20 ans, j'avais l'impression à cette seconde de recommencer ma vie…_

_**POV Edward**_

J'avais beaucoup réfléchi après ma discussion avec Carlisle. J'essayais depuis de me persuader qu'il avait raison, je pouvais me dominer face à l'odeur de Bella même si j'étais en contact avec son sang.

J'étais retourné à l'hôpital et la prévenance avec laquelle la jeune infirmière qui avait contribué à percer la poche de sang me traitait faisait beaucoup rire Carlisle. Grâce à lui j'avais maintenant la réputation d'un jeune médecin prompt à tourner de l'œil. Heureusement que j'opérais toujours en équipe avec lui car aucun de mes autres collègues n'aurait accepté de travailler avec moi.

J'avais de toute façon espacé mes gardes pour être à Forks le plus souvent possible. Ma famille tentait de me rassurer mais je ne me serais pas pardonné si je n'étais pas là en cas de danger.

Alice surveillait Victoria et aucune alerte de ce côté n'avait été détectée. Nous patrouillions régulièrement avec Emmett et Jasper et nous n'avions trouvé aucune trace de congénère.

Nous croisions régulièrement les pistes des loups, ce qui nous obligeait à faire des détours pour les éviter. Nous avions compris qu'ils s'étaient familiarisés avec nos odeurs et ne sortaient de leur territoire que pour des incursions dans l'Olympic National Park. Notre cohabitation s'était pour le moment passée sans incident.

J'allais parfois rôder aux alentours de la maison des Swan. J'avais découvert que le père de Bella avait été gravement blessé lors de leur agression par Victoria. Il était très entouré par Bella et ses amis.

Je me débrouillais rester assez à distance pour ne pas voir Bella et comme je n'entendais toujours pas ses pensées les seules choses que je distinguais d'elle était ses conversations.

Je sentais aussi son odeur sur un chemin qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt derrière chez eux qu'elle l'empruntait régulièrement. Un après midi je me dirigeais vers chez eux quand j'avais entendu des sanglots non loin de moi. Je ne savais pas si c'était elle et je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque j'avais donc fais demi-tour le plus vite possible en direction de la villa.

Alice m'avait confortée par une vision de Bella souriante en train de diner avec son père.

Cette nuit là je n'avais pas résisté à l'envie de m'approcher de leur maison. Je savais que ça ne m'apporterait rien étant donné que je n'entendais pas ses pensées. Mais la savoir en sécurité m'apaisait.

Je restais à la limite de perception de mon ouïe surdéveloppée perché sur une branche qui me permettait d'être invisible.

J'entendais les ronflements et les pensées entrecoupées de Charlie Swan. Je percevais également la respiration irrégulière d'une autre personne qui avait un sommeil agité, sans doute Bella. Soudain j'entendis sa voix claire dans la nuit, il n'y avait aucun doute sur sa propriétaire.

- Edward… murmura-t-elle

- Edward, reviens je t'en supplie …

Sa voix devenait chevrotante comme parcourue de sanglot.

- Tu me manques tellement, ça fait si mal…

Cette fois elle sanglotait distinctement mais ne semblait pas s'être réveillée au vu du rythme de sa respiration.

Je ne bougeais plus sur ma branche. J'étais atterré par ce que je venais d'entendre. Connaissait-elle un autre Edward ? Et si non, comment était-ce possible que ce soit moi dont elle parle ? Et pourquoi me réclamait-elle moi misérable créature qui m'était comportée lamentablement lors de notre rencontre ?

Mes pensées furent interrompues par l'odeur piquante et les pas feutrés d'un loup qui approchait. Je pris la fuite immédiatement. Les loups appréciaient peu que nous soyons trop proches des humains vivants à Forks et nous n'avions pas besoin de les provoquer.

Je me rendis dans la clairière que j'avais trouvée lors de notre dernier séjour à Forks. Son éloignement me permettait de me retirer lorsque j'avais besoin de solitude. Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe humide sous le ciel étoilé et ressassais ce que je venais d'entendre.

A l'aube je rentrais à la villa pour me changer, l'esprit préoccupé. La journée passa sans que je sorte de mes pensées.

Seul Mr Randy, qui ne supportait pas de me voir rêver, me posa assez de questions pour m'obliger à focaliser une partie de mon attention sur lui. A la fin du cours il nous rappela que la sortie dans le cadre de notre étude sur la flore locale était prévue le lendemain et qu'il nous priait de prévoir des tenues adéquates pour marcher plusieurs heures ainsi qu'un pique-nique.

J'étais en train de m'imaginer avoir une journée libre le lendemain loin de Mr Randy et de ses pensées désobligeantes à mon égard quand il m'interpella.

- Mr Cullen ?

- Oui Mr Randy ?

- N'envisagez même pas de vous défiler demain. Je vous ai à l'œil et si vous ratez cette sortie je m'arrangerais pour que votre moyenne soit tellement minable que vous ne pourrez pas valider votre année ! Compris ?

- C'est bien compris Mr Randy, lui répondis-je d'un ton moqueur.

- Ne soyez pas insolent ! Je vous préviens que si vous m'amenez un certificat médical de votre bon papa le docteur pour vous dispenser je vous le ferais payer ! Et puis notez que cette sortie ne sera pas la dernière, par la suite je confierais à chacun d'entre vous un dossier à monter qui nécessitera de passer un peu de temps dehors. Et soyez sûr Mr Cullen, que je vous réserve le plus ardu. Mais avec votre niveau de connaissance ça ne devrait pas vous poser de problème, n'est ce pas ?

- J'espère bien, mais si je rencontre des difficultés je viendrais trouver mon excellent professeur pour m'aider !

- Sortez, Mr Cullen, et soyez là demain matin à huit heure tapante pour le départ du bus !

- Je n'y manquerais pas, bonne soirée Mr Randy, lui lançais-je en sortant de la salle de classe.

Il claqua la porte derrière moi. Je l'entendais fulminer. Décidément je n'avais jamais déclenché une telle haine chez un professeur depuis que nous fréquentions des lycées.

Dans la voiture j'interrogeais distraitement Alice sur la météo du lendemain. Elle m'assura d'un temps sec mais couvert propice aux vampires qui voulaient évoluer parmi les humains et elle me confirma que je serais présent à la sortie scolaire.

Si tous les éléments étaient contre moi, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de m'y rendre. Je n'avais aucune envie de passer une autre année avec ce prof enragé. Peut-être que si je me pliais à ses exigences il me laisserait finalement tranquille.

J'espérais seulement que les élèves et les guides ne seraient pas étonnés de voir les animaux déserter à notre approche et le silence se faire un peu trop longtemps.

Après que je lui eu raconté le but de la sortie, Emmett arriva à la même conclusion que moi.

- Je t'imagine bien tuant un puma sous les yeux effrayés des cheerleaders de ta classe. Elles auront moins envie de tripoter tes jolies petites fesses après ça !

- T'as vraiment le don de monter des scénarios de film d'horreur Emmett !

- Pour une fois que c'est un film d'horreur on ne va pas se plaindre, renchérit Jasper.

- Ah ouais d'ailleurs j'avais pensé à une super idée de film porno …

- Non ! criais-je à l'unisson de Jasper et Alice ayant en prime les images d'Emmett pour confirmer ses propos.

- Vous êtes vraiment coincés les gars ! T'inquiètes chaton je te montrerais tout ça en grandeur nature à la maison dès qu'on arrive, dit-il en regardant Rosalie.

Le trajet du retour se fit ensuite silencieusement, Rosalie et Emmett ne se quittant pas des yeux et ne pouvant retenir leurs pensées malgré mes supplications. Jasper avait du coup du mal à contenir ses humeurs et je sentais que les idées de tous dans l'habitacle étaient tournées vers le même but.

Je les laissais à l'entrée de l'allée de la villa et repartais aussitôt en voiture. Je ne voulais pas être présent dans la maison quand ces quatre esprits excités allaient laisser libre cours à leur imagination surchauffée une fois dans leur chambre respective.

Je me rendis à l'hôpital. Travailler me permettrait d'évacuer moi aussi les envies que mes frères et sœurs avaient implantées dans mon esprit.

De retour à la maison, Emmett avait passé la fin de la nuit à me taquiner. Alice avait eu la bonne idée de lui raconter mes déboires avec Mr Randy. Rien de plus drôle pour lui que de voir l'enfant Cullen, le plus discret et le plus assidu se faire prendre en grippe par un professeur.

Le clou du spectacle pour lui fut de me voir descendre en tenue de randonnée avec mon sac à dos sensé contenir un pique-nique et de l'eau.

Juste avant de partir il courut dans les étages pour redescendre avec une casquette et un tube de crème solaire. Je supposais qu'il avait trouvé ce dernier dans le rayon cosmétique de la chambre d'Alice. Malgré mes protestations il le glissa dans mon sac à dos et m'affubla de la casquette. Il rigolait tellement qu'il avait eu du mal à se glisser à l'arrière de la Volvo sous les regards excédés de Rosalie.

A sa décharge il était vrai que nous n'avions nul besoin de nous équiper pour crapahuter dans la forêt. Il nous arrivait même d'aller chasser dans des tenues plus adéquates pour un diner mondain en ville qu'un repas plus que rustique en forêt. Mais avec une sœur comme Alice, la mode était sacrée et elle était capable de passer des heures à trouver des vêtements pour toute la famille bien que l'activité prévue ne s'y accorde pas toujours.

Je laissais mes frères et sœurs sur le parking du lycée et me rendit sans ardeur vers le bus scolaire qui devait nous emmener à cette fameuse sortie. Comme l'avais promis Alice le temps était couvert.

A la vue de ma mine renfrognée, Mr Randy cocha mon nom dans sa liste des présents en m'adressant un sourire victorieux. A ses pensées je pouvais voir qu'il jubilait de m'avoir obligé à venir et que mon manque d'enthousiasme décuplait son plaisir.

Je me glissais dans un siège vers le milieu du car et posait mon sac sur le siège du côté de l'allée centrale afin de signifier à mes camarades de classe qui ne l'auraient pas encore compris ou seraient trop téméraires que je tenais à ma solitude. Je glissais mon Ipod sur mes oreilles et afin d'accorder mon humeur à la musique je lançais le Black Album de Metallica.

Le trajet fut interminable, ça faisais longtemps que je n'avais pas roulé aussi lentement. Chaque virage était une torture et je ne savais pas si j'allais avoir la patiente et le courage de résister à cette journée. Mais j'étais maintenant coincé et je n'avais aucune excuse pour me défiler.

Je repensais aux visions d'Alice qui ne faisait aucun doute sur ma participation à cette sortie, elle avait d'ailleurs contribué à me convaincre de venir. En y réfléchissant bien, je réalisais qu'elle avait particulièrement bloqué ses pensées ces derniers temps et que la seule vision de la journée qu'elle m'avait transmise était le moment que j'étais en train de vivre : moi dans le bus scolaire.

Mon inattention depuis que j'avais entendu le rêve de Bella avait fait que je ne prêtais pas attention à l'application avec laquelle ma sœur me cachait ses pensées depuis quelques jours.

A son évocation je ne pu empêcher mon esprit de se focaliser sur cette étrange nuit. J'avais beau retourner les mots de Bella dans tous les sens, je n'avais aucune réponse, ça resterait un mystère que je n'étais pas prêt de résoudre.

Encore une fois je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées trop profondément. Je n'avais même pas senti le bus s'arrêter. Quand je levais la tête Mr Randy se tenait devant moi excédé, m'invitant à sortir.

Je suivi alors les autres élèves, restant en arrière, appuyé sur le bus pendant que chacun se préparait. Mr Randy était en grande discussion avec un homme de grande stature, d'une cinquantaine d'année, dont le teint buriné laissait penser qu'il passait une grande partie de son temps en extérieur. Je compris que c'était notre guide pour cette sortie.

Derrière l'immense jeep aux couleurs de l'Olympic National Park qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie Emmett se tenait une antique Chevrolet rouge à plateau. De dos je pouvais voir une jeune femme dont je devinais le corps long et fin sous la tenue de randonnée.

Mr Randy et le guide se dirigèrent vers elle pour la saluer. Dès que je perçu les pensées salaces de mon professeur je détournais mon attention. Mais la banalité de ce qui se déroulait autour de moi ne pouvait me distraire.

Les filles les plus populaires s'ingéniaient à faire porter leur sac par les garçons qui bavaient littéralement à leurs pieds. Le reste de la classe se partageait entre joie pour les plus passionnés d'entre eux et inquiétude de réussir à faire la randonnée en entier pour les moins sportifs.

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et pendant que Marc qui se présenta comme notre guide nous donnait des instructions sur la sécurité pendant la randonnée, j'observais la jeune femme aux cheveux ondulés qui terminait de lacer ses chaussures. J'avais une impression de déjà vu mais chose étrange pour moi mon cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti focalisé sur ses pensées qui s'avéraient inexistantes.

Elle se saisit de son sac à dos sur siège passager de son véhicule et se retourna pour se diriger vers nous. Ce visage en forme de cœur, ces grands yeux chocolat, cette peau au teint de porcelaine ne laissaient aucun doute sur son identité.

D'un coup mon corps se tendit et mon cerveau reprit le cours de ses pensées à une vitesse astronomique. Je comprenais enfin la discrétion d'Alice ces derniers jours, elle savait,et elle avait profité de ma distraction.

Bella se plaça à côté de Marc, lui adressant un sourire complice témoin de leur bonne entente avant de baisser les yeux. Aux pensées de ce dernier je vis qu'il l'estimait beaucoup. Marc nous la présenta comme notre deuxième guide. Je perçu les pensées appréciatrices des garçons de ma classe alors qu'elle relevait la tête le sourire aux lèvres.

Je me senti alors envahi non pas de venin, mais d'un sentiment qui me brulait le corps, était-ce la jalousie ?

Elle ne m'avait pas encore vu mais ça n'allait pas tarder car elle observait un à un les élèves du groupe.

Une bourrasque de vent souleva sa chevelure en même temps qu'elle m'apportait son effluve. A mon grand soulagement c'était supportable. Son odeur était délicieuse mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de son sang répandu dans un bloc opératoire. Je ne serais pas obligé de fuir aujourd'hui, sauf si elle même, me reconnaissant, réagissait mal, mettant en danger mon secret.

Je devinais que ça n'arriverait pas car ma diabolique sœur savait très bien comment cette journée allait se dérouler et elle ne m'avait absolument pas retenu, au contraire. Donc soit Bella ne me reconnaitrait pas, soit elle se rappellerait de moi mais dans ce cas pourquoi n'avoir aucune réaction en retrouvant trois ans plus tard une personne qui n'a pas changé et est encore au lycée dans un niveau inférieur ?

Je décidais de faire confiance à Alice en étant courageux. Après tout ça faisait trois ans que je me voilais la face, alors que chaque seconde j'avais eu une seule envie, me retrouver là face à elle.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Elle m'avait vu. Quand son regard avait croisé le mien je m'étais pétrifié, je savais qu'il était trop tard pour fuir et une force m'en empêchait. Un imperceptible tressaillement avait parcouru son corps et elle s'était figée elle aussi pendant quelques secondes, ses grands yeux étaient écarquillés. Puis elle avait détourné le regard me rendant par la même occasion le contrôle sur mon corps.

Elle avait pris la tête du groupe pendant la première partie de la marche. J'étais le dernier élève et au détour des virages j'apercevais sa silhouette. Elle marchait d'un pas assuré, ses jambes fuselées avançaient à grands pas. Par moment elle s'arrêtait, nous montrait une plante ou un animal, elle était passionnante.

J'avais toujours été plus intéressé par la faune de l'état de Washington que par sa flore. Mais en l'écoutant j'aurais pu devenir botaniste et m'enfermer pendant des heures avec elle dans une serre… J'étais stupéfié par les chemins que mon esprit prenait. J'avais l'impression d'un réveil depuis un sommeil de 3 ans ou plutôt de 100 ans pour être franc.

Elle s'arrêta devant un immense épicéa, j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je failli rentrer dans l'élève qui me précédait. Sans ses pensées obscènes pour la fille devant lui qui m'avait atteint de plein fouet je l'aurais percuté avec toutes les conséquences physiques pour lui et les explications pour moi.

Je buvais les paroles de Bella. Elle annonça qu'à partir de ce moment son collègue prenait la tête de la randonnée et nous invita à le suivre. J'étais le dernier et nous nous retrouvâmes donc face à face. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et je me perdis dans l'immensité de ses yeux.

Me reconnaissait-elle ? En tout cas elle n'en laissait rien paraître.

Bien que ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes violettes témoins d'une nuit trop courte, elle était encore plus belle de près comme si c'était possible. J'entendais son cœur battre une chamade désordonnée, son regard était plein d'interrogations, j'essayais de sonder son esprit mais il était toujours hors de portée pour moi.

Son odeur envahissait l'espace autour de moi. Au-delà de son sang, je percevais un mélange de parfums de freesia et de fraise. Tout ça provoquait en moi une attirance irrésistible. Je constatais que ce n'était pas le désir de la boire mais un autre inconnu et différent qui réveillait le côté humain en moi. Cette nouvelle part de mon esprit voulait rester et se rapprocher d'elle.

Pendant tout ce temps elle était restée figée devant moi semblant en proie à un combat intérieur de la même force que le mien.

Ce fut les pensées de Mr Randy qui me sortirent de ma torpeur.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il fiche encore celui là ! Ça ne lui suffit pas d'avoir toutes ses groupies, il faut en plus qu'il allume cette magnifique nana ! Je vais lui coller le devoir de sa vie, et l'envoyer crapahuter avec Marc pour cueillir des orties ça va lui passer l'envie de reluquer les filles comme ça ! »_

Je détachais alors mon regard de Bella. Ainsi Mr Randy était jaloux, ce qui expliquait en partie sa haine envers moi. Il ne supportait pas l'attention que me portaient les filles de ma classe et encore moins que je puisse m'intéresser à Bella. Pour un juste retour des choses, je pouvais également dire que les idées qui lui venaient en la regardant me donnaient envie de l'achever sur le champ.

Le venin s'écoulait dans ma bouche et mes articulations se crispaient… J'étais jaloux moi aussi ? La revoir avait débloqué chez moi tous ces sentiments jusqu'à là inconnus pour moi et que j'avais tenté de refouler depuis trois ans.

Je repris alors ma marche à la suite du groupe, veillant à avoir la démarche la plus humaine possible. Je sentais le regard de Bella dans mon dos. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas me reconnaître et me regarder ainsi, mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas parlé ?

Une heure plus tard nous nous arrêtions dans une clairière pour déjeuner. Les petits groupes s'éparpillèrent dans l'étendue herbeuse selon les affinités. Comme à mon habitude je restais en retrait et m'assis contre un arbre. De ma place j'avais tout le loisir d'observer ce qui se déroulait devant moi.

Imitant les autres je sortis mon déjeuner et donnais le change en faisant semblant de manger. Les discussions étaient animées et joyeuses.

A ma gauche Bella, Marc et Mr Randy étaient assis sur des rochers qui affleuraient sur le bord de la clairière. Bella picorait son repas et me lançait régulièrement des regards détournant à chaque fois la tête quand elle croisait le mien.

Mr Randy s'efforçait de lui faire la conversation sans grand succès. Marc se délectait de son repas et du plaisir de voir les efforts de mon professeur. A ce que je compris il n'était pas le premier à apprécier les charmes de Bella.

Elle finit par prendre congé pour aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Elle s'allongea la tête sur son sac à dos. Je contemplais alors à loisir son profil, ses traits étaient encore plus fins que dans mon souvenir, elle était plus âgée mais elle me semblait avoir embelli. Il se dégageait d'elle une sorte d'assurance doublée d'une insondable tristesse.

Ma contemplation fut interrompue par des pensées qui n'appartenaient pas au groupe m'entourant. C'était deux loups de la meute.

_« C'est un Cullen, c'est sûr, je reconnais son odeur, d'ailleurs si ça ne te dérange pas de t'éloigner ça me rend malade »._

_« Hors de question, Bella est là et il y a tout un groupe d'humains, il faut savoir ce qu'il fiche là ! »_

Je me levais pour m'éclipser de la clairière me dirigeant vers les pensées des loups. Une fois hors de vu j'accélérais jusqu'à me trouver en face d'un loup roux et d'un loup gris.

_« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Cullen ? »_

- Je vous signale que je ne suis pas sur votre territoire. Et si vous voulez tout savoir je suis en sortie scolaire. Bella Swan n'a rien à craindre, rassurez vous.

_« Tu vois Jack je te l'avais dit, éloignons nous ! »_

Le loup roux fit un pas en avant les crocs découverts.

_« Je n'aime pas que tu traines autour d'elle Cullen, avec tout ce qu'elle a traversé elle n'a pas besoin de ça ! »_

- Rien n'était prémédité et dans quelques heures chacun repart chez soi, inutile de te t'énerver, de toute façon je veille sur le groupe. Sur ce coup là nous avons un ennemi commun et moi pas plus que vous ne souhaitons le laisser arriver à ses fins.

_« Allez viens Jack, ça suffit ! »_

Le loup roux commença à reculer en direction du loup gris.

_« On te tient à l'œil Cullen, à la moindre alerte de ta part nous n'hésiterons pas… »_

Je m'éloignais à mon tour. J'arrivais presque à l'orée de la clairière quand je sentis une présence. Elle était là droite comme un i, tous ses muscles tendus. Avait-elle peur ? Dans ce cas pourquoi serait-elle venue seule ici à ma rencontre ?

- Edward ? dit-elle dans un chuchotement comme si prononcer mon prénom était une chose interdite et dangereuse.

C'était une interrogation, comme on prononcerait un mot de passe, comme si elle voulait ouvrir la porte d'une pièce secrète.

- Edward Cullen, dis-je pour lui prouver qu'elle avait raison. Et toi tu es Bella Swan, n'est ce pas ?

Immédiatement je vis son corps se détendre.

- Oui, c'est ça Bella… Ça fait si longtemps…

- Je sais…Je suis heureux de te revoir… chuchotais-je à mon tour, inquiet de savoir si j'allais trop loin.

A mes mots, un frisson parcouru son échine, je ne savais pas si c'était de la peur ou autre chose, mais son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Le fait qu'elle ne parte pas en courant me laissait espérer le contraire.

Le léger rosissement de ses joues que je perçu dans la pénombre me fit monter un flot de venin dans la bouche m'incitant à la prudence. Le monstre était loin en moi terrassé par des sentiments bien plus fort et inconnus de moi jusque là.

La voix de Mr Randy nous sortit de notre bulle en me hélant.

- Mr Cullen, revenez ici tout de suite !

- Je crois qu'il faut y aller si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennui, me dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Effectivement.

Je passais devant elle et sortit dans la clairière sous le regard courroucé de mon professeur.

- Ou étiez vous passé ?

- Satisfaire un besoin naturel à l'abri des regards !

Je vis alors ses yeux s'écarquiller puis il devint rouge, fulminant de colère. Je me retournais pour apercevoir Bella qui sortait à son tour de la pénombre. Le rose foncé de ses joues et le sourire qu'elle tentait de retenir me confirmèrent qu'elle avait entendu ma réponse et que comme moi, elle appréciait l'effet de son double sens sur Mr Randy.

Elle se dirigea vers lui et détourna son attention.

- Allons-y Mr Randy, si vous voulez que nous soyons rentrés à temps.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Jeff. Ah et merci d'avoir retrouvé cet élève, je suis atterré de son comportement. Il se croit tout permis !

Bella ne le laissa pas continuer et rejoint Marc pour reprendre notre marche.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula sans que nous n'échangions autre chose que des regards. Je remontais dans le bus à contrecœur. J'aurais tellement voulu m'approcher encore d'elle pour lui parler mais sous quels prétextes et en avait-elle envie également ?

Après avoir regagné ma place, je plaçais les écouteurs de mon Ipod sur mes oreilles pour me couper autant que possible des bavardages incessants des autres élèves. Je choisis la seule chanson qui me sembla être appropriée à cette journée. D'un coup la voix sombre de Lou Reed s'éleva m'enveloppant entièrement.

_Just a perfect day (Rien qu'une journée parfaite)  
drink Sangria in the park (A boire de la sangria dans un parc)  
And then later when it gets dark, we go home (Et plus tard, quand la nuit tombe, rentrer chez soi)_

_Just a perfect day (Rien qu'une journée parfaite)  
feed animals in the zoo (A nourrir les animaux du zoo)  
Then later a movie, too, and then home (Plus tard, regarder un film et rentrer)_

Le car démarra et s'éloigna lentement, le front appuyé contre la vitre je regardais Bella assise à l'arrière de son pick-up. Marc était à côté d'elle, ils discutaient en nous observant. Ses yeux étaient vrillés aux miens, j'y devinais une pointe de regret, mais peut-être prenais-je mes désirs pour des réalités ?

_Oh, it's such a perfect day (C'est une si belle journée)  
I'm glad I spend it with you (Je suis si heureux de la passer avec toi)  
Oh, such a perfect day (Une journée si parfaite)  
You just keep me hanging on (Tu m'aides à tenir le coup)  
You just keep me hanging on (Tu m'aides à tenir le coup)_

Alors que nous tournions pour sortir du parking et elle disparut de ma vue. Immédiatement le manque, sensation familière de ces dernières années m'envahit tel une chape de plomb. J'avais tellement envie d'entendre à nouveau sa voix douce et posée, de sentir son parfum si délicat, d'admirer ses traits sans discontinuer. Je devais au moins ça à Alice et Jasper, j'étais totalement attiré par cette femme.

_Just a perfect day (Rien qu'une journée parfaite)  
problems all left alone (Tous les soucis ont disparu)  
Weekenders on our own (Nos voyages pendant les week-end)  
it's such fun (C'est tellement amusant)_

_Just a perfect day (Rien qu'une journée parfaite)  
you made me forget myself (Rien qu'une journée parfaite)  
I thought I was someone else, (Je pense être quelqu'un d'autre)  
someone good (Quelqu'un de bien)_

Le double sens des paroles de cette chanson résonnait en moi. Bella était une drogue pour moi, mon héroïne personnelle, dont je ne pourrais jamais me sevrer.

_Oh, it's such a perfect day (C'est une si belle journée)  
I'm glad I spent it with you (Je suis si heureux de la passer avec toi)  
Oh, such a perfect day (Une journée si parfaite)  
You just keep me hanging on (Tu m'aides à tenir le coup)  
You just keep me hanging on (Tu m'aides à tenir le coup)_

La tête toujours collée à la fenêtre je vis dans un virage les prunelles fauves de deux loups qui scrutaient notre bus. Je n'étais apparemment pas le seul à veiller sur elle. Mais je ne voulais pas penser aux conséquences de cette rencontre, la seule question qui m'importait à ce moment était : quand la reverrais-je ?

_You're going to reap just what you sow (Tu n'as plus qu'à récolter ce que tu as semé)  
You're going to reap just what you sow (Tu n'as plus qu'à récolter ce que tu as semé)  
You're going to reap just what you sow (Tu n'as plus qu'à récolter ce que tu as semé)  
You're going to reap just what you sow (Tu n'as plus qu'à récolter ce que tu as semé)_

_

* * *

_

_**Pays merveilleux quand te reverrais-je … Un grand merci à Jean-Claude, le roi des malentendus d'avoir parrainé cette rencontre !**_

_**Bon alors elles sont satisfaites mes lectrices adorées ?**_

_**Elles en veulent encore ? Oui, non ?**_

_**Si c'est oui vous savez où appuyer …**_


	11. Douter

_**Alors comme ça le dernier chapitre vous a plu et vous en voulez encore…**_

_**Mais que voulez vous ? **_

_**Encore des gros loups à la toison flamboyante ? Des Indiens courant torse nu au soleil, des perles de sueur glissant sur chaque courbe de leurs musculatures surdéveloppées ?**_

_**D'ailleurs si vous allez voir Eclipse, observez bien et vous verrez un bout des fesses de Jacob… Rien que pour vous bande de coquines ! Comme je sais que vous aimez nos amis les bêtes, vous n'allez pas être déçues, ce chapitre est digne d'un hors série de 30 millions d'amis -) **_

_**Et bien oui au lieu de bosser sur ma fic je l'ai vu ce fameux film (et sans cris ou applaudissements dans la salle, Blue77, il y avait même des plus vieux que moi, si, si, et un groupe de mecs aussi…). **_

_**Merci David Slade d'avoir relevé le niveau après le pitoyable New Moon et d'avoir rendu à Edward un peu (beaucoup) de sa superbe…Adieu le plâtrage de fond de teint blanc digne du mime Marceau. Par contre le pauvre Carlisle a hérité de la pire coiffure, je vous déconseille son coloriste ! Et Jasper, ah Jasper, cette fois il ressemble à un setter qui vient de s'ébrouer après être sorti de l'eau…Disons que ça change du mouton jamais tondu dans le 2…Et vous noterez qu'à la fin ils citent le titre de ma fiction, si c'est pas beau ça ! (ben oui ma bonne dame, la jeune fille brune qui traine tout le temps avec le monsieur aux yeux jaunes elle a dit Destin, et hop le placement de produit, la grosse pub de la mort qui tue…)**_

_**Encore une fois merci à celles qui review à qui je réponds en PM (que celles que j'ai oubliées lèvent le doigt)…**_

_**Chipie 8 : Bienvenue parmi nous ! Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements, ça me touche vraiment. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant, je ne fais que bricoler avec l'univers de l'auteur de Twilight et mon imagination faiblarde a bien des doutes par moment.**_

_**D'ailleurs n'oublions pas, les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Allez hop ! La montagne ça vous gagne !**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 10 : Douter…**

_**POV Bella**_

Quelle étrange journée…

J'avais à peine pu détacher mon regard du sien quand je l'avais vu appuyé contre le bus. Il paraissait tendu, presque inquiet.

Il n'avait pas changé. La gravité de ses traits aurait pu le faire paraître plus vieux. Mais à part ses yeux dorés qui contrastaient avec les regards noirs qu'il m'avait lancés trois ans auparavant, tout était identique. Son long corps athlétique, ses magnifiques cheveux bronze, son visage parfaitement dessiné, sa peau blanche…

Mon cerveau était presqu'en black out devant tant de beauté. Il ne m'avait laissé que son souvenir. Je n'avais pas pu depuis toutes ces années me fier à autre chose. Et le voir là devant moi me faisait réaliser la pâleur de l'image que mon cerveau avait gardée.

Marc me présenta au groupe ce qui me sortit de mon éblouissement. Je me proposais alors pour prendre la tête de la marche. Je me focalisais, me laissant entrainer par mes explications sur cette flore que je commençais à connaître par cœur.

Je l'évitais jusqu'au moment ou Marc repris la tête du groupe. Nez à nez avec lui et me laissais hypnotiser par son regard de lave. Etait-il vraiment ce que Jacob m'avait raconté ? Comment faire le lien avec James et la femme aux yeux rouges ? N'aurais-je pas dû fuir à toutes jambes au lieu d'être irrésistiblement attirée par lui ? Ne m'étais je pas promis de lutter contre ces créatures ?

Quelque chose le perturba et il lâcha notre connexion pour suivre le groupe. J'observais alors à ma guise sa démarche féline, les muscles qui se dessinaient sous son T-shirt. J'avais envie de sourire, je respirais mieux que jamais, une chaleur douce m'envahissait proche du bien-être. Décidément j'avais des réactions étranges.

Au moment de la pause déjeuner je le vis s'installer contre un arbre en retrait des autres à qui il n'adressait pas la parole depuis le début. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer, détournant le regard quand je croisais le sien. On aurait presque pu croire à un jeune lycéen mangeant son déjeuner, mais je percevais la supercherie dans cette comédie jouée à la perfection.

Fatiguée par les incessantes avances de Mr Randy et les sourires narquois de Marc je m'éloignais pour m'allonger quelques minutes la tête posée sur mon sac à dos. A travers mes cils je l'épiais. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux mais je ne sentais aucune menace de sa part.

Tout à coup il leva la tête, après un rapide coup d'œil alentour il se leva et s'enfonça dans la pénombre de la forêt.

Mon cœur me dictait de le suivre, mais ma raison sonnait toutes les alertes rouges du danger. Ne m'étais-je pas retrouvée assez de fois seule dans les bois avec une de ces créatures ?

N'y tenant plus je m'enfonçais à mon tour dans sa direction. J'avais à peine fait quelques pas que je le vit arriver devant moi.

Je voulais savoir, si c'était vrai, si je ne rêvais pas. J'étais morte de trac, tendue à l'extrême. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas prononcé son prénom consciemment… J'avais peur qu'en le faisant il disparaisse tel une illusion de mon esprit. Mais la seule façon de le savoir était d'être courageuse.

Sa réaction m'étonna, il me confirma que lui aussi savait qui j'étais et alla jusqu'à exprimer son bonheur de me revoir. Je fus parcourue d'un frisson de plaisir en l'entendant, espérant que mon rougissement ne serais pas trop visible dans la pénombre. Son ténor de velours était envoutant s'accordant parfaitement avec sa personne.

Les appels de Mr Randy nous interrompirent. A son ton je pouvais voir qu'il n'appréciait pas Edward. Je sortis du bois à sa suite, tentant de ne pas réagir à sa réponse plus que douteuse à l'interrogation de son professeur suite à sa disparition.

Malheureusement le rouge de mes joues devait me trahir. Je coupais court à la conversation que tentait d'entamer Mr Randy pour rejoindre Marc. La fin de la randonnée ne me laissa plus l'occasion de l'approcher.

Assise à l'arrière de la Chevrolet, je contemplais le bus scolaire qui manœuvrait pour sortir du parking. Je ne quittais pas son regard doré jusqu'à ce que le bus tourne pour le cacher à ma vue.

La réalité me sauta alors aux yeux. J'aurais presque pleuré de le voir partir. Je me sentais stupide. Mais allais-je le revoir ? Sa présence au lycée de Sequim, voulait-elle dire qu'ils étaient revenus dans la région ?

- Ouh, ouh, Bella ? Reviens sur terre, c'est Jeff qui te fait cet effet ?

Marc et son sourire moqueur, agitait sa main devant mes yeux. Une fois encore il avait dû passer une excellente journée à observer Jeff Randy s'échiner à me faire des avances.

- Non, non, je suis là, à part me fatiguer il ne m'a pas fait grand effet ce Jeff, rassure toi !

- Oh ! Mais je ne veux que ton bonheur ma belle !

- Au point de me caser avec ce genre de pot de colle !

- Tu sais les goûts et les couleurs…

Je lui assenais alors une petite tape derrière la nuque et sautait du plateau. Je le saluais lui souhaitant un bon week-end avant de repartir.

Je passais le week-end sur un nuage. Même le coup de fil de Mike pour m'inviter à aller prendre un café le samedi ne me fit pas perdre ma bonne humeur. Même la soirée passée à la réserve avec Charlie à une veillée menée par Billy Black pendant laquelle je pris plaisir à entendre les légendes Quileutes malgré la présence un peu trop rapprochée de Jacob ne me fit redescendre sur terre.

Le dimanche après midi j'empruntais la route qui menait au chemin d'accès de la villa, je n'osais m'arrêter mais en passant lentement je vis d'imperceptibles changements, invisibles pour celui qui ne les aurait pas cherchés. Il était clair que ce chemin était emprunté régulièrement. Je fis demi-tour à l'embranchement suivant. Ils étaient donc revenus mais depuis quand ? Pourquoi les gens de Forks n'étaient-ils pas au courant, pourquoi aller dans un lycée aussi loin que Sequim, pourquoi la meute ne les avait-elle pas chassés ?

Autant de questions qui resteraient sans réponses si je ne le revoyais pas.

Le lundi matin Rachel m'apporta une opportunité sur un plateau d'argent. Le lycée de Sequim, ou devrais-je dire Jeff Randy, ravi de notre prestation, nous avais commandé une présentation à destination des élèves du lycée la semaine suivante et j'étais chargée de l'assurer. Ça me donnerait une bonne excuse pour le croiser, peut-être était-il d'ailleurs avec ses frères et sœurs ?

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que le destin me réservait une autre surprise. Ce même lundi Rachel me rappela le soir, Marc avait fait une intoxication alimentaire suite à son déjeuner. Ses jours n'étaient pas en danger mais il devait rester deux jours en observation à l'hôpital. Je remerciais intérieurement ma bonne étoile d'apporter ma nourriture depuis que j'avais vu la gargote dans laquelle Marc se fournissait se vantant de son estomac à toute épreuve.

Elle me demanda donc de prendre en charge le lendemain les deux élèves que Marc devait accompagner à la demande de Mr Randy qui leur avait fournit à tous un travail individuel sur la flore local pour faire suite à la sortie scolaire.

Je me rendis donc à l'aube dans les bureaux du parc ou le premier élève devait me rejoindre. C'était une jeune fille réservée qui me rappelait mes années de lycée. Elle avait décroché le bon sujet. Une plante aquatique poussant sur le bord du lac Crescent qui nous évitait de crapahuter dans les monts Olympic.

Par contre le deuxième élève qui devait me rejoindre au départ de la sortie scolaire de la semaine passée avait hérité d'un autre défi. Son sujet était une fleur d'altitude, la Violette de Flett qui aimait se nicher dans des endroits escarpés et qui poussait uniquement pendant cette saison. Cela nous demandait plusieurs heures de marche, une once de chance pour trouver rapidement cette fameuse fleur et une nuit de bivouaque car il était impossible de faire l'aller-retour avant la tombée de la nuit. J'espérais ne pas tomber sur une des cheerleader qui allait rechigner tout du long.

Rachel était désolée de m'imposer ce travail. Je la rassurais en lui disant que j'avais un bon moyen de communication avec le téléphone satellite et que je saurais me débrouiller avec un seul élève. Après tout ce n'était pas ma première nuit en montagne.

Après avoir suivi plusieurs fois Marc, il avait accepté de me laisser quelques tours de garde qui nécessitaient de passer une nuit en montagne. J'avais fortement apprécié ces moments de solitude intense. Même si lors de ma première nuit, un loup qui se révéla être Jacob m'avait rendu visite m'assénant que j'étais inconsciente de faire ce genre de chose. Je l'avais renvoyé. Vexé, il était reparti mais je l'avais entendu rôder une bonne partie de la nuit, sa respiration puissante et ses lourdes pattes foulant le sol.

La matinée passa vite avec la première élève et après un bon déjeuner concocté par Rachel dans la maison du parc, je pris la route jusqu'au parking de départ des randonnées.

Je portais un lourd sac à dos contenant de la nourriture, une tente et mon sac de couchage. De quoi survivre quelques temps. Si j'avais retenu une chose avec Marc c'était de toujours me méfier du climat changeant de notre Etat.

J'espérais que l'élève dont Marc n'avait pas fait l'effort de retenir le prénom avait bien prévu l'équipement adéquat lui aussi.

Je fixais la route quand je vie quelque chose étinceler au loin avant d'apercevoir une Volvo gris métal un peu trop familière. Etait-il possible que ce fameux élève soit Edward Cullen ? Devais-je faire demi-tour ou pouvais-je réellement envisager de passer une nuit perdue dans la montagne avec lui ? Pourquoi lui ferais-je confiance ?

Je devais faire un choix. Quel qu'il soit je savais qu'il serait immuable, je ne changerais plus d'avis. C'était dans mon caractère quand j'avais décidé quelques chose c'était définitif.

Il se gara et sortit de sa voiture. Quand je vis son regard de lave et son sourire en coin je sus que ma décision était prise…

_**POV Edward**_

A notre retour au lycée, ma voiture m'attendait, seul Jasper était à l'intérieur.

- Ou sont les autres ?

- Ils sont rentrés. J'ai préféré renvoyer Alice, je ne voulais pas de témoin humain pour votre prochaine confrontation…

- Tu as bien fait, je te remercie. Tu savais ce qu'elle cachait ?

- Pas avant que tu sois monté dans le bus… Ne lui en veux pas, il faut toujours qu'elle arrive à ses fins !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas elle a peut-être bien fait…Je n'ai pas pu reculer une fois devant le fait accompli. Et ce fut une journée plutôt agréable…étrange mais agréable…

- Alors tu l'as vraiment revue et comment a-t-elle réagi ?

- Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, sereinement je dirais. Elle m'a reconnu mais n'en n'a montré aucun signe aux autres. Nous avons eu une courte conversation quand nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls quelques instants.

- Et que pense-t-elle ?

- Aucune idée… Ses pensées me sont toujours imperceptibles… Par contre les loups ne sont jamais loin d'elle.

- Tu m'étonnes avec ce qu'elle a vécu ! C'est étrange d'ailleurs qu'elle ne t'ait pas fui comme la peste.

- Effectivement je ne me l'explique pas…

- Et alors comment est-elle ? Comme dans ton souvenir ?

Je baissais la tête, gêné de me confier aussi facilement à mon frère.

- Ah Jasper, elle est …encore plus belle qu'avant, plus assurée, plus femme. J'avoue que devant elle je suis parcouru de sensations encore inconnues mais ne le répète pas à Alice, s'il te plait…

- Pas de problème. Tu vas la revoir ?

- Je ne sais pas comment mais si je m'écoute, je sauterais sur n'importe quelle occasion pour la recroiser.

Je me tournais vers lui. Jasper souriait ce qui me fit réaliser le sourire béat que j'affichais depuis le début de cette conversation.

_« Ton humeur actuelle est un vrai bonheur pour moi. Essayes de la garder c'est bon autant pour toi que pour les autres ! »_

- Je vais essayer si ta femme ne me fait pas tourner en bourrique !

- Je suis de ton côté et tous les moyens seront bons pour détourner son attention, dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Une fois à la maison, je constatais que ma comploteuse sœur était absente. Rosalie indiqua à Jasper qu'elle était partie chasser et qu'il était invité à la rejoindre.

Ils ne réapparurent pas du week-end, ni même le lundi. Jasper nous appela une fois pour nous informer qu'ils prolongeaient ce moment à deux. Je n'étais pas dupe. Je savais qu'Alice m'évitait pour ne pas que je découvre ses visions. Cela voulait-il dire que j'allais revoir Bella ? Secrètement j'espérais, bien qu'une partie de moi plus prudente me soufflait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Dès le lundi, Mr Randy nous distribua à tous un sujet individuel d'étude. Comme promis il me réserva le plus compliqué : une fleur endémique de l'Etat de Washington, la Violette de Flett, qui poussait dans des zones rocheuses en altitude.

Il nous avait à tous réservé des plages horaires avec Marc pour aller faire nos observations et ramener des photos et des échantillons. Le travail dont j'avais hérité nécessitait de longues heures de marche à allure humaine et une nuit sous tente pour ne pas faire la descente dans l'obscurité peu propice aux yeux humains.

Il nous rabâcha plusieurs fois qu'il était en étroite relation avec Marc et que si l'un de nous se défilait il le saurait immédiatement. Je savais que ces menaces m'étaient destinées. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'à ce moment je voyais ça comme une possibilité de revoir Bella.

Quand je sus que j'avais rendez-vous avec Marc sur le parking d'où nous étions partis la dernière fois, mon enthousiasme retomba. Si encore nous nous étions retrouvés dans les bureaux du parc j'aurais peut-être eu l'opportunité de la voir. Mais la perspective de passer une nuit avec son patron sans même la récompense de l'apercevoir était moins alléchante.

J'en étais à chercher des excuses pour repasser à leur bureau le lendemain matin, voir à éviter cette randonnée sans que Mr Randy soit au courant. Je pourrais toujours aller cueillir ces maudites fleurs en quelques minutes par moi même. Je franchissais le dernier virage de la route qui menait au parking quand je la vis adossée à sa Chevrolet rouge.

Mon cœur s'il avait été vivant aurait fait un bon dans ma poitrine. Je ne pus défaire le sourire qui s'était formé sur mon visage quand je m'extirpais de ma voiture.

- Bonjour Bella.

- Bonjour Edward, Marc est malade. C'est moi qui suis chargée de t'accompagner.

- Ça me va très bien ! Tu es sure que ça ne te dérange pas ?

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur devant mon hésitation. Je voulais qu'elle ait le choix jusqu'au bout, et que ce choix soit le sien.

- Non pas du tout, au contraire, je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire …

J'étais subjugué par son aplomb. Je pris mes affaires et lui emboitais le pas. Nous marchions ainsi pendant deux heures dans le silence de sa respiration et de nos pas. Sa démarche était plutôt assurée, mais une certaine gaucherie se dégageait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle se retournait pour voir si je la suivais.

Au détour d'un virage, une puissante odeur animale envahie mes narines. Devant nous les bras croisés se profilait l'imposante silhouette d'un Quileute. Je pouvais sentir la présence de deux loups dans les sous bois voisins. Comment avais-je pu imaginer rester seul avec Bella sans les alerter ?

- Jacob, que fais-tu là ?

Apparemment Bella connaissait cet Indien, mais que savait-elle réellement de la vraie nature des personnes qui l'entouraient. Et si c'était le cas comment pouvait-elle rester sereinement au milieu de nous ?

- Bella, tu ne devrais pas être seule si loin de la civilisation en si mauvaise compagnie. Je suis venu pour te ramener chez toi !

- Jacob je suis en plein travail, là ! Je suis maitre de mes fréquentations et je n'ai absolument pas besoin de tes services de baby-sitter !

- Mais enfin Bella, tu es en danger ! C'est quoi un suicide ? Tes « accidents » ne t'ont pas suffi il faut encore que tu tentes le diable ?

- Je ne te permets pas de juger mes actes Jacob, tu es très mal placé pour ça !

J'étais resté en retrait depuis le début de la conversation, j'avançais d'un pas derrière Bella.

- Rassure toi, elle ne craint rien je veille sur elle.

Immédiatement le dénommé Jacob me fixa.

- Tais-toi Cullen ! Tu n'as aucun droit, tu es le seul danger qu'elle coure ! D'ailleurs comment oses-tu te pointer ici ! Nous t'avions prévenu !

L'indien avançait vers moi menaçant. Bella le bloqua d'un bras. Elle se retourna vers moi.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Edward ! Quant à toi Jacob, vas t-en immédiatement, si tu veux que je t'adresse encore la parole la prochaine fois que je te croise dans mon salon !

- Mais tu es inconsciente ou quoi !

- Fous le camp d'ici, tout de suite ! J'en peux plus de te trouver tout le temps sur mon chemin, c'est trop tard pour le numéro de chevalier servant, il fallait y penser avant ! lui lança-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Elle passa alors devant l'Indien qui restait la bouche entrouverte. Il finit par reculer.

- Comme tu voudras, mais ne viens pas te plaindre des conséquences ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il fit demi-tour et disparut dans les bois non sans m'avoir avertit par ses pensées de leur intervention rapide si je faisais un seul geste malencontreux. Je les entendis s'éloigner. Il paraissait vraiment obéir aux ordres de Bella

Elle marchait à nouveau devant moi, mais cette fois d'un pas rageur, sans un mot. Je la suivais, j'avais l'impression qu'il fallait la laisser seule digérer cet affrontement. Après cette conversation je m'interrogeais sur ce que savait ou non Bella sur moi et les loups. Elle paraissait en connaitre plus qu'elle ne le montrait.

Les arbres devenaient de plus en plus disséminés laissant la place à de vastes étendues herbeuses. Malgré les nuages je pouvais sentir que le soleil n'était plus très loin des sommets environnants, la nuit ne tarderait pas.

Bella s'arrêta enfin et posa ses affaires dans un endroit abrité. Elle sortit la tente qu'elle monta en quelques gestes brutaux. Je pouvais encore ressentir sa colère. Je restais à l'écart n'osant lui adresser la parole. Elle finit enfin et me fixa.

- Reste là. Je descends juste en contrebas voir s'il y a bien des Violettes. Il y a un endroit propice tout près. Si c'est toujours le cas on pourra faire les observations dès ce soir.

Je m'assis alors sur un rocher devant la tente. Je l'observais descendre dans une pente caillouteuse. Elle marchait prudemment évitant les pierres qui roulaient sous ses pieds. Je distinguais en contre bas un aplomb rocheux à l'abri du vent qui devait être le repaire de ces fameuses fleurs.

J'étais à la fois impatient et inquiet de la nuit qui se profilait devant nous. Qu'allais-je avoir le courage de lui dire. Après tout Bella était peut-être juste une grande professionnelle et son seul but était de m'accompagner comme si elle avait été Marc. Je ne devais pas me faire d'illusions.

Encore une fois perdu dans mes pensées, ce n'était que le bruit d'éboulement de pierres se détachant d'une paroi et le cri que poussa Bella qui me réveillèrent. Je me relevais à temps pour la voir tomber de l'aplomb rocheux.

Oubliant toute prudence je me précipitais assez vite pour attraper son poignet, la retenant au dessus du vide. Ses yeux me fixaient avec une intensité que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant.

_**POV Bella**_

Je bouillais de rage depuis que nous avions croisé Jacob. De quel droit se permettait-il de me surveiller comme une jeune enfant ? Evidemment que si je m'étais sentie en danger je ne serais pas partie seule avec Edward.

J'avais été brutale avec lui mais j'avais peur que Jacob l'agresse s'il se mêlait à la conversation. Après le départ de Jacob, il avait respecté mon silence et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Une fois à l'endroit prévu pour bivouaquer, j'avais planté la tente défoulant les restes de ma colère sous les yeux interloqués d'Edward. Il était nécessaire que je me calme. Je décidais donc de descendre seule sur l'aplomb rocheux que Marc m'avait montré des mois auparavant pour vérifier la présence des violettes.

Edward s'assit résigné devant la tente. J'étais maintenant gênée par son silence. Si je devais avoir une grande discussion avec lui il allait falloir qu'il soit un peu plus prolixe.

Je me crus en sureté une fois sur l'aplomb rocheux et se ne fut que quand je sentis ma cheville se tordre sur une pierre que je compris que j'étais en train de tomber. Je tentais de me raccrocher au bord mais ma tête heurta un rocher me faisant lâcher prise. Je poussais un cri de douleur. En quelques secondes je visualisais la situation, sous moi il y avait quelques mètres de vide et des rochers. Même si je survivais je serais en très mauvais état.

J'attendais l'impact quand je sentis une chose glacée entourer mon poignet suspendant ma chute. Seul le bruit du téléphone satellite qui venait de se briser plus bas perturba le silence de mort autour de moi.

Je levais les yeux pour découvrir qu'Edward me retenait. Je n'étais plus reliée qu'à lui, balançant dans le vide. Quelques secondes auparavant il était devant la tente, si je doutais encore de sa véritable nature il n'y avait plus d'ambigüité à présent.

Je le fixais. Depuis que je l'avais revu je me sentais revivre. Cet étrange moment symbolisait parfaitement ce sentiment. Je voulais me raccrocher à lui, lui faire confiance. Il ne pouvait être qu'une bonne personne s'il me sauvait maintenant.

Il me hissa sur le rebord sans me quitter des yeux comme si j'étais légère comme une plume. Je me laissais tomber à terre, secouée de tremblements. En baissant la tête quelque chose vint obscurcir ma vision. Je levais ma main sur mon front et constatais avec horreur que je saignais. J'avais dû m'ouvrir quand j'avais heurté le rebord. Par instinct je reculais contre la paroi et me recroquevillais dans un geste de défense.

Je vis alors l'étonnement puis la compréhension passer dans ses yeux un peu plus sombres qu'auparavant. Il recula d'un pas et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- N'aie pas peur Bella. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Fais-moi confiance.

Je sentais qu'il parlait autant pour lui que pour moi. Ses yeux étaient redevenus de lave et ce signe me rassura. S'il avait été comme James ou cette femme aux cheveux rouges je serais déjà exsangue à ce moment.

Je me détendais et tentais de me relever. Mais une douleur fulgurante dans ma cheville blessée m'arrêta dans ma lancée.

Un bras puissant m'entoura la taille me retenant.

- Je crois que ma cheville est foulée.

- Tu me fais confiance ?

-…je…oui…

Il glissa alors son autre bras sous mes genoux et me souleva. Je m'apprêtais à protester mais son parfum enivrant m'ôta toute prudence. Je me lovais contre son torse dur, fermant les yeux. J'étais bien, j'étais à ma place. Je le sentis raffermir sa prise autour de moi comme si lui aussi ressentait les mêmes choses. Il huma mes cheveux avant de reprendre la parole.

- Nous y sommes.

Il me posa alors en douceur devant la tente dont il ouvrit la fermeture. Il m'aida à m'asseoir à l'intérieur.

- Merci…merci pour tout.

- Il n'y pas de quoi. Mais si tu le permets je vais regarder tes blessures, d'accord ?

- Ok…

Délicatement il repoussa les cheveux de mon front, observant ma plaie. Je pouvais voir la concentration chez lui par la ride qui se formait entre ses yeux.

- Bon ce n'est pas très joli, il va falloir te recoudre rapidement… Si tu t'en sens capable je peux le faire sur place, j'ai une trousse de secours dans mon sac et de très bonnes compétences dans ce domaine rassure toi.

J'étais dans une dimension parallèle. Je m'apprêtais à me faire recoudre par un vampire dans l'isolement la plus total alors que la prudence et la raison me dictaient de redescendre immédiatement.

Mais la nuit allait tomber et se déplacer dans les bois serait impossible dans l'obscurité. Mon téléphone détruit, je n'avais plus aucun moyen de joindre les secours, nous étions bloqués ici jusqu'au lendemain. Et même là il serait nécessaire qu'Edward parte seul chercher de l'aide car ma cheville ne serait pas en meilleur état demain matin.

A ce moment même je sentis deux mains glacées entourer ma jambe avec délicatesse. Ce toucher m'apportait un soulagement immense sur ma cheville enflée et douloureuse.

- Je crois que tu as belle foulure. Je vais te faire un bandage. Si tu as mal je dois avoir quelques antidouleurs dans mon sac.

- Merci, pour mon front tu es sûr que tu as déjà fait ça et que tu as le matériel nécessaire ?

- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse te paraître, oui j'ai déjà fait ça des milliers de fois et concernant le matériel ne t'inquiètes pas un petit lutin bienveillant a glissé ma trousse de premier secours dans mon sac car je suis sûr de ne pas l'avoir prise moi-même.

Je ne comprenais pas ses paroles mais je décidais de me fier à lui. Il se leva et sortit sa trousse de son sac déballant devant moi tout un nécessaire à suture stérile. Une légère appréhension me vrilla le ventre. J'allais devoir être courageuse.

- Prends ça, me dit-il de sa voix douce, on va attendre quelques minutes que ça fasse effet. Mais je suis désolé je n'ai pas plus fort. Je crains que ce soit un peu douloureux, je vais tout faire pour que ce soit rapide.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais tenir, j'ai vu pire ces derniers temps…

Il me dévisagea interrogateur mais je ne souhaitais pas en parler pour le moment, chaque chose en son temps. Il prépara son matériel pendant que l'antidouleur faisait effet. Puis il nettoya soigneusement ma plaie et commença la suture.

J'étais subjuguée par sa maitrise, la concentration et l'aisance avec laquelle il refermait ma blessure. Il avait des doigts de fée, je sentais à peine l'aiguille s'enfoncer et il termina à une vitesse déconcertante.

- Voilà c'est fait ! Ça va ?

- Oui, à vrai dire je n'ai presque rien senti, tu es très doué. Merci.

- C'est moi qui te remercie de me faire confiance. Bon ta cheville maintenant !

Il posa à nouveau ses mains froides autour et je ne pus retenir un soupir de contentement.

- Je te fais mal ?

- Non au contraire tes mains me font un bien fou.

Il semblait intrigué par ma réponse. Mais il laissa ses mains sur ma cheville endolorie, la massant avec dextérité. Le froid de sa peau se propageait anesthésiant la douleur, en même temps qu'un feu incontrôlable montait le long de mon corps.

Il du sentir mon embarras car il stoppa et fit mon bandage. Il releva son visage vers moi et saisit avec douceur mon poignet.

- Désolé pour ça, dit-il de sa voix de velours.

Je baissais alors les yeux vers mon bras. Des hématomes bleu foncé s'étaient formés à l'endroit ou sa main m'avait retenue au dessus du vide. Je les frôlais du bout des doigts, je ne sentais même pas la douleur.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ! A choisir je préfère ces bleus témoins du fait que tu m'as sauvé la vie que d'être écrasée au fond d'un précipice !

Je posais ma main sur la sienne qui entourait encore mon poignet.

- Merci Edward…

Je plongeais dans son regard et m'y perdais, j'aurais pu rester ainsi des heures. La pénombre de la tente était remplie d'électricité, j'étais comme hypnotisée.

Il brisa le contact en enlevant sa main. Immédiatement le manque m'envahit, il était à quelques centimètres de moi, mais j'avais déjà envie d'être à nouveau en contact physique avec lui.

- Maintenant veux-tu que je te ramène ?

J'hésitais un quart de seconde avant de prendre ma décision. Je voulais voir ce que cette nuit passée ensemble pourrait-nous apporter, je ne voulais pas le quitter.

- Ça me paraît compliqué avec la nuit qui tombe, et on n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour que tu rentres sans les éléments de ton devoir. Vu que grâce à toi je suis hors de danger nous n'avons qu'à passer la nuit ici. Tu vas par contre devoir faire tes observations seul et nous aviserons demain.

- Laisses moi quelques minutes, je récolte ce dont j'ai besoin pour ce maudit devoir et je reviens te faire à manger.

Je le regardais alors amusée prendre un appareil photo dans son sac à dos et sortir de la tente. Je décidais de me glisser jusqu'à l'entrée de la tente. Il avait déjà disparu dans la pente à la recherche des Violettes.

Prenant mon mal en patiente j'observais le ciel plombé de nuages, on distinguait à peine le coucher de soleil à l'arrière. J'aurais vraiment dû me poser la question _« que fais tu ici ? »_ mais je n'en n'avais aucunement envie. Je voulais suivre mon cœur qui me suppliait de rester.

Où étaient toutes les promesses que je m'étais faite de me méfier de ces créatures, voir ma terrible envie de vengeance au vu de l'état de mon père ? Mais je ne ressentais rien de tout ça pour Edward. Il était si différent des vampires que j'avais rencontrés, d'ailleurs comment pouvait on le considérer comme un des leurs ?

Je sentis un mouvement imperceptible dans l'air autour de moi et je levais la tête pour constater qu'il se trouvait déjà devant moi. Je ne pus retenir un soubresaut de surprise.

- Oh désolé de t'avoir fait peur ! Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il faut pour mon devoir. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Merci mais je n'ai pas très faim…

- Avec toutes les émotions que tu viens de traverser il faut que tu manges !

- Ok, ok, regardes dans mon sac j'ai pris quelques provisions.

Je l'entendis fouiller à l'intérieur.

- Euh, excuses moi mais je ne sais pas très bien ce qui te plairait.

Je me glissais à nouveau à l'intérieur. Je me rassis sur mon duvet et dirigeais ses fouilles parmi mes provisions.

Je commençais à picorer dans ce que nous avions sortit de mon sac.

- Et toi tu ne manges pas ?

- Disons que j'ai un régime particulier… Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas faim.

Fallait-il entendre un sous entendu dans ses propos ? Il me regardait un sourire en coin irrésistible. D'un coup de tête je décidais qu'il était temps de lui parler et je reposais les restes de mon repas à peine entamé.

- Ça te dérange si je te pose quelques questions ?

- Non, je t'écoute.

- Par ou commencer…

- Par le début, non ?

- Tu as raison, donc… ils y a trois ans en cours de biologie à Forks, c'était bien toi ou je me trompe ?

- Non tu as raison.

- Et tu es parti… Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi… Disons que j'avais quelques problèmes personnels.

- Problèmes personnels ? Bon, je crois qu'un peu plus de franchise va être nécessaire si on veut vraiment discuter.

Je vis que ma réaction le surprenait. Mais je devais lui dire ce que je savais, qu'il était inutile de me servir ses mensonges tout justes bons pour les autres humains.

- Je vais commencer pas te dire ce que je sais et ce que j'ai fait pendant trois ans et j'espère qu'après tu en feras de même…

J'étais prête maintenant, je pouvais tout lui dire. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, je me lançais alors dans un monologue qu'à aucun moment il n'interrompit, seules les expressions de son visage et les réactions de son corps trahissaient ses pensées.

Une insondable tristesse balaya ses yeux quand je lui parlais de Jacob et d'Alex même si je gardais pour moi les détails intimes de mes relations avec eux. La rage crispa ses poings quand j'évoquais James, la femme aux cheveux rouges, la trahison d'Alex et les loups. Une culpabilité immense envahie ses traits quand j'arrivais à l'accident de mon père.

- Voilà mes trois ans depuis ton départ…

- Si j'avais su…

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et de toutes façons qu'est ce que ça aurait changé ?

- Tout Bella ! Ça aurait tout changé ! Sans ma lâcheté, tu aurais sans doute évité tout ça !

Il baissait la tête devant moi, les poings serrés.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Les choses arrivent quoi que l'on fasse, certaines d'entre elles doivent avoir lieu ! Et puis qu'aurais tu fais ? Tu crois que ta nature seule aurait suffit à me protéger ?

- Oui nous aurions pu te protéger ! lança-t-il en relevant la tête.

- Tu te trompes j'étais déjà protégée par les loups et ça n'a pas empêché James et cette femme de percer leurs défenses pour m'atteindre. Personne ne pouvait rien pour moi…même toi…

- Si Bella, je ne sais pas ce que tu sais sur moi quand tu parles de ma nature, mais j'aurais pu te défendre !

- Je sais ce que tu es Edward…

Il s'arrêta d'un coup me scrutant, dans l'expectative de ma réaction.

- Alors dis-le !

- Un vampire…

- Et tu n'as pas peur avec tout ce que tu viens de me raconter ?

- Non Edward ! Je crois que tu m'as prouvé plusieurs fois aujourd'hui que tu ne me voulais aucun mal. Et je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais tu es différent de James et des autres que j'ai rencontrés.

- La seule différence c'est le régime alimentaire que je lutte chaque jour pour m'imposer.

- Je pense que c'est plus que ça…

- Pardon ?

- Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bon Edward, une belle âme, un être à part…

- Tu m'accorde trop d'estime… Je ne suis qu'une pitoyable créature sans âme incapable de contenir ses sentiments.

Il se recroquevilla et tint sa tête entre ses mains. Comment pouvait-on autant douter de soi, après tout ce qu'il avait fait ?

Je m'approchais pour m'asseoir à côté de lui et posais prudemment une main sur son épaule. Il tressailli à mon contact mais je vis sa tête se pencher légèrement du coté de ma main comme si il appréciait ce contact.

- Parle moi Edward, raconte moi tes trois ans, j'ai besoin de savoir que tout n'a pas été vain…

_**POV Edward**_

Alors j'ai parlé, j'ai tout dit. Elle méritait au moins ça. Elle même m'avait confié son passé me révélant tous les secrets qu'elle gardait seule depuis trop longtemps. Même si ça avait été douloureux d'entendre les épreuves qu'elle avait du affronter, même si je crevais de jalousie rien qu'à l'évocation des prénoms de Jacob et d'Alex, j'avais besoin de savoir.

A la fin de mon récit je réalisais qu'elle s'était glissée contre moi. J'avais toujours la tête penchée entre mes mains, elle avait toujours sa main posée sur mon épaule. Et j'aimais ça. J'aurais voulu rester là contre elle toute ma vie. Le côté de mon corps qui était en contact avec le sien me donnait l'impression de se réchauffer.

J'étais presque subjugué par mon contrôle, son odeur me donnait des milliers d'envies mais absolument pas celle de la tuer. J'étais fier d'avoir réussi à fermer sa blessure comme si elle avait été un patient lambda, seul ma crainte décuplée de lui faire mal différait d'avec les autres humains que je soignais.

Nous restions là dans le silence, le bourdonnement des insectes nocturnes nous parvenait à travers la toile de la tente. Après quelques minutes sa voix s'éleva claire dans la nuit.

- Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais oublié pendant tout ce temps… Tu as fait parti de tous les rêves dont je me souvienne, par moment en pensant à toi je sentais un tel vide, un tel manque que j'en aurais crié de douleur. J'ai tout fait pour combler ça mais rien n'y parvenait. Depuis quelques mois je m'étais résignée. Tu dois me trouver idiote…

Elle avait tourné sa tête vers moi. Je la regardais me perdant dans ses yeux.

- Jamais, ou alors nous sommes deux idiots… J'ai l'impression que tu parles de moi, sauf les rêves bien sûr. J'ai tout fait pour lutter contre l'envie de te revoir, au détriment de ma famille et de moi même… J'ai faillit me perdre, j'en ai honte quand j'y repense…

Elle tendit alors sa main vers mon visage avec une lenteur déconcertante. Je compris qu'elle attendait une autorisation pour aller plus loin dans son geste. Je fermais les yeux et elle y vit un consentement.

La sensation que me procura sa main en se posant sur ma joue réveilla en moi toutes les cellules de mon corps mort, tel une onde de chaleur. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi agréable.

- Tu as fait ce que tu croyais être le mieux, tu voulais me protéger et tu as eu raison qui te dit que tu aurais eu assez de contrôle à cette époque. Tu as fait tellement de chemin depuis…

- Peut-être… Nous ne le saurons jamais, soupirais-je en réponse.

Ses doigts se firent aventureux, parcourant mes traits.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas Bella… Je ferrais ce que tu voudras, même si c'est une torture je comprendrais que tu veuilles que je m'éloigne…

- Jamais ! Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, ne me demande pas de l'expliquer mais depuis que je t'ai croisé un énorme poids est tombé de mes épaules…je respire ! J'ai envie, besoin, de te voir, de te regarder, de t'écouter, de te connaître ! Mais moi aussi je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas t'intéresser à une banale humaine…

- Bella, comment peux tu dire tout ça après ce que je viens de te confier ?

A mon tour je levais ma main vers son visage. Dès que ma paume toucha sa joue, elle s'appuya sur ma main. Elle était si douce, si chaude…

- J'ai les mêmes envies que toi, n'en doute jamais. Et…tu es loin d'être une banale humaine…Tu es la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été permis de rencontrer en plus de 100 ans d'existence. Tu me plais Bella…

- Arrête-moi si je fais quelque chose d'interdit…

Elle avança son visage vers moi et je compris ce qui allait suivre. Mon corps était en ébullition, mais je me persuadais que j'allais garder le contrôle.

Quand ses lèvres pleines et douces atteignirent les miennes, une décharge électrique parcouru mon corps, je perdis le contrôle quand je la sentis frissonner contre moi. Je savais que ce n'était pas de froid. Ma main passa sur sa nuque l'attirant encore plus à moi. Elle se laissa faire et augmenta l'ardeur de notre baiser. Je ne savais pas ou étaient les limites de ce que nous étions en train de faire.

Je m'allongeais sur le sol l'entrainant sur moi, ses mains s'agrippaient à mes cheveux, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et je sentis sa langue caresser mes lèvres d'une façon si sensuelle que je devins fou, j'aurais pu arracher la tente tellement ce qu'elle me faisait me procurait de sensation. Par prudence je décidais d'arrêter là notre étreinte de peur de lui faire mal. Je me retournais la plaçant dos au sol et me plaquait contre la paroi opposée.

- Désolé…je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas perdre le contrôle avec toi c'est trop dangereux…

Elle était allongée devant moi haletante, les joues roses, les lèvres gonflées par le baiser. Je pouvais entendre la chamade désordonnée de son cœur. Elle releva la tête.

- Non, c'est moi, je n'aurai pas dû, je t'ai forcé la main…

- Oh non Bella ne t'excuses pas pour ça… J'ai adoré ça, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil…Mais j'ai si peur de me faire déborder par mes émotions, et de te faire du mal. Tu es si belle, si attirante…Je pourrais t'embrasser toute la nuit…

- Tu n'as pas détesté ça alors ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Bien sûr que non, c'était mon premier baiser, enfin le premier consentant si je puis dire, mais je t'assure que c'est le meilleur baiser que l'on puisse me donner.

- Dans ce cas c'est comme le reste, c'est une question d'entrainement… Et si tu acceptes je serais ta coach personnelle, me lança-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Comment pouvait-elle plaisanter de choses si sérieuses ?

- Je…

- Il n'y a pas de je ne peux pas. Si tu aimes ça il est hors de question de t'en priver et encore moins moi.

Elle ponctua ses propos d'un clin d'œil. J'étais loin de la jeune lycéenne timide que j'avais laissé derrière moi trois auparavant. Il allait falloir que je me montre à la hauteur de la jeune femme sûre d'elle qui se trouvait en face de moi.

- Bon ok. Mais pour le moment je pense que l'humaine doit dormir si elle veut se remettre de ses blessures de la journée.

- Ok répondit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

Elle attrapa son sac de couchage et se glissa dedans. J'étais étonnée de son obéissance mais quand j'entendis sa voix ensommeillée me supplier de rester près d'elle, je compris qu'elle était morte de fatigue.

Je passais la nuit à ses côtés, fasciné par les mots qui s'échappaient de ses rêves. Quand elle s'agitait, un seul contact de ma main sur son visage suffisait à la calmer et elle soupirait d'aise en prononçant mon prénom avant de replonger dans un sommeil plus calme.

_**POV Bella**_

La douleur sur mon front et dans ma cheville me tirèrent du sommeil rapidement. Je reprenais conscience de l'endroit ou je me trouvais. Je m'assis. Ma tête tournait, j'avais l'impression qu'un cœur tambourinait à l'intérieur. C'était pire que les fois ou je m'étais réveillée en ayant abusé de la boisson la veille.

Mon malaise augmenta quand faisant le tour de la pièce je ne le vis pas. Je n'avais pourtant pas rêvé la veille ou alors je perdais la tête. Mes rêves ne pouvaient pas devenir si réels ou dans peu de temps je serais bonne à enfermer.

Par dépit je me rallongeais remontant mon sac de couchage par dessus ma tête. _« Dormir, s'il vous plait dormir et ne plus penser… »._

- Bella, ça va ?

Oh mon dieu, je m'étais rendormie aussi vite ? Ce ténor ne pouvait sortir que de mon cerveau malmené, j'avais sans doute fait la chute de trop hier soir comme en témoignait mes blessures.

Hier soir… Je passais un doigt sur mes lèvres… Ce baiser, jamais je n'avais ressenti de telles sensations en embrassant un garçon. J'aurais pu le dévorer. S'il ne m'avait pas arrêté je ne sais pas ou nous en serions arrivés…

Je secouais la tête, non tout ça était dans ma tête, tout droit sorti de mon imagination. De toute façon comment moi, qui avais promis de me battre jusqu'à ma dernière goutte de sang contre ces maudits vampires, aurais-je pu passer une soirée à bavarder avec l'un d'entre eux ?

- Bella, Bella ça va ? Réponds-moi s'il te plait ?

Quelle inquiétude dans sa voix…Peut-être que si je lui répondais, il parlerait encore… Entendre encore sa voix, chaude, magnifique qui me procurait des sensations dans tout le corps…

- Mmmpffff…

Bon, pas très élégant, mais c'était trop dur de parler, et puis c'était lui que je voulais entendre.

- Bella ! Je vais devoir t'enlever ce sac de couchage du visage pour voir si tu vas bien. Tu es prête ?

Et en plus j'allais le voir… Finalement je vais dormir toute la journée…

Je sentis alors, la couverture quitter mon visage.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Bella ?

- Mmmmmmmm, non…

Et puis quoi encore, je n'allais pas me priver d'un si beau rêve.

- Bella ? Je m'inquiète, il faut que tu ouvres les yeux maintenant.

- Non, il va partir sinon, il a une si belle voix, je veux l'entendre tout le temps, laisses moi dormir papa !

- Bella, je ne suis pas ton père, c'est moi Edward. Je vais toucher ton front ne bouge pas.

Oh, tout se mélangeais dans ma tête. Bien sûr que je savais que c'était Edward mais comment faisait-il pour entendre Charlie qui essayait de me réveiller…

Je soupirais d'aise, alors qu'une main glacée touchait mon front, j'avais l'impression d'être brulante, c'était un tel soulagement !

- Mince, tu es brulante ! Bon il faut que tu te redresses pour t'asseoir. Je vais te chercher de l'aspirine.

Je sentis un léger mouvement dans l'air, un bruit comme quelqu'un qui fouillait dans un sac plastique. Puis un bras passa sous mes épaules et me redressa lentement.

- Non, non, je ne veux pas !

Je commençais à me débattre, je ne voulais pas me réveiller.

- Bella, il faut ouvrir les yeux, s'il te plait…Tu me fais peur…

Cette voix, si triste…j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour y trouver un peu de joie. Je m'efforçais donc à ouvrir mes yeux.

- Oh…

Son visage parfait, ses cheveux bronze désordonnés, ses yeux de lave remplis d'inquiétude, ses longs doigts fins qui me soulevèrent le menton afin qu'il scrute mes pupilles. Ça y était j'avais basculé dans la folie, autant s'en délecter.

- Tu vas boire ça maintenant. Ok ?

Il porta un verre à ma bouche et je bus sans résister sa mixture. J'avais soif, ça faisait du bien.

- Tu restes assise et on attend que ça fasse effet et je te descends. Je savais que j'aurais du te ramener hier !

Je le regardais d'un œil hagard virevolter devant moi à une vitesse anormale pour ranger nos affaires. Petit à petit je sentis l'effet de ce qu'il m'avait fait boire et je réalisais que je devais effectivement être fiévreuse. Mais surtout que j'étais bel et bien réveillée et que tout ce qui s'était passé la veille était bien réel.

- Oh…

Il stoppa net se jetant devant moi.

- Ça va ? Dis-moi où tu as mal ?

- Non, non ça va… Je viens juste de réaliser que je ne rêvais pas… Excuses moi pour mes propos mais je crois que j'ai de la fièvre et j'ai du légèrement délirer…

Il me dévisageait d'un air septique.

- Et tu te sens mieux ? Tu sens l'effet de l'aspirine ?

- Oui, merci.

- Pas de quoi, mais tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne comprends pas ta blessure au front n'est pas infectée, ta cheville est enflée mais c'est tout à fait normal…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est une réaction fréquente chez moi quand je me blesse, j'ai souvent peu mal sur le coup mais mon corps se venge le lendemain ! Avec l'aspirine ça sera passé dans quelques minutes.

- Je vais te porter pour redescendre et on ira immédiatement à l'hôpital !

- Hors de question que je mette les pieds dans un hôpital !

- Mais Bella il faut qu'un médecin t'examine !

- Je croyais que tu étais médecin !

- Oui et j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec les moyens du bord, mais il te faut des examens avec des moyens modernes.

- C'est non ! En plus Charlie serait au courant et je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi !

- Ecoutes, je te propose un marché, je t'emmène à Sequim, nous allons voir mon père Carlisle et je t'examinerais moi même si tu le souhaites. Nous ne laisserons pas de trace de ton passage et dès que c'est finit je te ramène chez toi…A moins que tu acceptes que je te paye un bon déjeuner…

- Et pourquoi tu devrais me payer à manger ?

- Pour me faire pardonner de tout ce que tu as du subir pour m'aider à faire mon devoir, me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Marché conclut ?

- Ok, mais ça a intérêt à être rapide, je ne supporte plus les hôpitaux.

Le regard qu'il me lança, me fit culpabiliser. Il voulait juste prendre soin de moi, je n'allais pas lui faire subir mon passé. Je sentais qu'il était le genre de personne qui prenait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules et je ne voulais pas être un fardeau pour lui. Je le voulais libre et heureux à mes côtés.

Il se saisit de nos sacs à dos et se tourna vers moi.

- Enfile ça, je plie la tente et on y va.

J'enfilais sans broncher la veste qu'il me tendait. Il m'aida à sortir. Je le regardais alors ranger la tente à une vitesse inhumaine, c'était fascinant de le voir se déplacer avec une telle aisance. Il ferma les sacs et se dressa devant moi.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour me transporter jusqu'en bas ?

- Ne sous estimez jamais les capacités d'un vampire jeune demoiselle, dit-il d'une voix assurée en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Il me souleva dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller ?

- Oui arrêtes de t'inquiéter, je sens à peine ton poids, saches que j'ai une force nettement supérieur à toi humaine !

- Bon ok tu l'auras voulu !

Je posais ma tête contre son torse. J'étais bien totalement envahie par son odeur délicieuse, comment pouvait-on sentir aussi bon ? Bercée par sa démarche si souple que je ne sentais aucun à-coup, je fermais les yeux et me laissais aller à somnoler.

- Bella au bois dormant, nous sommes arrivés !

J'ouvrais les yeux sur la clairière ou étaient garées nos deux voitures. Il s'approcha de la sienne et me déposa devant le siège passager. Il m'ouvrit la porte et m'aida à m'installer.

- Je m'occuperais de te ramener ta voiture plus tard ne t'inquiètes pas. D'ailleurs comment peux-tu encore conduire ce tas de ferraille depuis le temps !

- Et le vampire, un peu de respect pour les vieilles choses ! Et tout le monde ne brasse pas de l'or pour s'acheter les voitures de ses rêves !

- Ok, je ne voulais pas te vexer !

Il démarra et nous roulâmes rapidement en direction de Sequim. Je l'entendis téléphoner à son père pour le prévenir de notre venue et il me prêta son téléphone pour que j'appelle Rachel. Je la rassurais lui disant que j'avais fait une chute, mais que j'allais bien et qu'un ami me conduisait à l'hôpital. J'appelais ensuite Charlie pour lui dire que je rentrerais plus tard.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Edward me força à m'asseoir sur un fauteuil roulant pour aller jusqu'au bureau de son père. Tous les mauvais souvenirs affluèrent. Je fus rassurée en découvrant le visage, jeune et avenant du docteur Carlisle Cullen. Il était presqu'aussi beau que son fils, leurs peaux blanches, leurs cernes violettes et leurs prunelles dorées étaient les seuls traits communs entre eux

- Bonjour Bella, enchanté de faire ta connaissance même si j'aurais aimé que ça se fasse dans d'autres conditions.

- Enchantée Docteur Cullen,

- Je t'en pris appelle moi Carlisle. Alors voyons voir ces blessures, mais à ce que je vois le talentueux Docteur Edward Cullen a déjà fait du beau travail.

Edward lui expliqua ma chute et les soins qu'il m'avait prodigué. Carlisle me fit ensuite passer une batterie d'examens.

Ma blessure au front était propre et la qualité de la suture d'Edward ferait que la cicatrice serait à peine visible. Ma cheville était bien foulée mais je devrais à nouveau pouvoir poser le pied dans une semaine. Il me fournit une attelle et des béquilles.

Pendant toute la consultation, je remarquais l'étrange manège entre Edward et son père, comme s'il se parlait sans s'exprimer à voix haute. Les signes de tête d'Edward comme s'il réagissait à des propos de Carlisle. Ses réponses sans aucun rapport avec la conversation m'intriguaient. Je me promis de le questionner quand nous serions à nouveau seuls.

Une fois terminé, après avoir pris congés de son père, Edward me ramena à sa voiture.

- Je t'emmène manger ?

- Si tu y tiens.

- J'y tiens, tu as besoin d'un bon repas après ce que tu viens de traverser. Si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais éviter Sequim pour ne pas rencontrer de connaissance du lycée. As-tu un endroit ou tu aimes aller à Port Angeles ?

- Je connais un petit restaurant Italien sympa. Par contre ça m'étonnes que tu ne t'empresses pas de montrer tes trouvailles à Mr Randy !

- Très drôle, continue comme ça et je lui donne ton numéro de téléphone, il a l'air d'aimer les jolies brunes…

- Pitié, ce mec est un vrai obsédé ! J'aurais détesté l'avoir comme prof !

- Pas autant que moi !

Nous prîmes une table à l'écart dans le restaurant que j'avais conseillé. Je commandais un coca et des raviolis aux champignons pendant que la serveuse couvait Edward du regard. Elle me paraissait plutôt jolie mais à aucun moment dans le repas il ne lui accorda un coup d'œil.

En attendant mon plat j'abordais son étrange échange avec Carlisle. Il m'expliqua son pouvoir, il lisait tous les esprits à l'exception du mien. Décidément je me sentais toujours à part. Il me rassura, m'invitant à manger.

Après mon repas, il me conduisit chez moi. Nous nous taisions. Je m'étais blottie contre le siège confortable de sa voiture et je le regardais conduire. A ses mains crispées sur le volant et aux sourires tristes qu'il m'adressait par moment, je pouvais sentir qu'il réfléchissait.

Il s'arrêta devant la maison de Charlie mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour sortir.

- Edward quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je … Que fait-on maintenant Bella, que veux tu ? Souhaites-tu me revoir malgré tout ce que tu sais sur moi…

- Tu es vraiment étrange, tu te remets trop en question. Crois-tu que tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir n'était rien ? J'ai aimé chaque moment avec toi, et tant pis si on me traite de folle mais oui je veux te revoir. Rien que l'idée de sortir de ta voiture me rend malade Edward…

Je ne pus retenir une larme, la tristesse qui venait de m'envahir était si puissante que je perdais le contrôle. Il essuya ma larme avec son doigt et caressa mon visage.

- Je ressens la même chose. Mais toi une jeune femme si mûre, veux tu vraiment être avec un adolescent de 17 ans ?

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire à ses propos.

- Tu te fiches de moi, la personne la plus âgée ici qui n'a aucun intérêt à fréquenter une petite jeune c'est toi, mon vieux ! Et ce n'est pas ton allure de jeune premier qui va m'arrêter !

- Et moi je suis un vieux pervers qui adore la chaire fraiche, dit-il sur un ton menaçant, alors qu'il se penchait vers moi avec un sourire en coin.

Comprenant son intention, j'allais alors à la rencontre de sa bouche. Cette fois notre baiser fut plus assuré, plus téméraire. Je sentis le bout de sa langue froide frôler mes lèvres. Mais au même moment il dut ressentir mon corps s'affoler car il recula.

- Doucement Bella, je suis jeune et inexpérimenté, il ne faut pas me brusquer.

- T'inquiète j'ai tout mon temps…

- Tu devrais aller rejoindre ton père. Il se demande ce que tu fiches dans une voiture inconnue devant chez lui !

- Effectivement c'est pratique ton petit pouvoir.

- Pas toujours, quand tu connaitras ma famille tu comprendras pourquoi !

- Et quand aurais-je cet honneur ?

- Je ne sais pas, laisses moi au moins le temps de les préparer.

- Je plaisantais Edward, on est encore loin du mariage !

Je vis à ce moment une lueur étrange dans ses yeux, il se perdit quelques secondes dans ses pensées puis me refixa mais son visage s'était fermé.

- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne jusque chez toi ?

Je compris à son ton que notre moment était terminé. J'avais du dire quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Je décidais de ne pas insister j'avais assez appris de chose sur lui en deux jours.

- Inutile, je vais me débrouiller. A bientôt ?

- Au revoir Bella.

Je descendis de la Volvo en récupérant mon sac et allais jusqu'au porche de la maison tant bien que mal avec mes béquilles. Pendant tout ce temps je sentis son regard dans mon dos. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée je me retournais pour croiser son regard. Il était soucieux, ses lèvres était pincées. Il démarra. Je lui fis un signe de la main auquel il répondit vaguement.

Je n'aimais pas du tout ce que je venais de voir dans ses yeux. Ça mélangé au vide laissé par son départ m'effraya, j'avais l'impression de retourner en arrière dans les pires moments de ces trois dernières années.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je du subir le sermon de Charlie sur mon imprudence. Il n'accepterait jamais le travail que je faisais au lieu d'être à l'université à passer des diplômes. Je montais me laver. L'avantage de l'attelle était que je pouvais l'enlever pour prendre ma douche.

Puis je préparais le repas tôt disant à Charlie que j'étais épuisée. Je montais me coucher avec inquiétude. A nouveau seule, dans l'expectative de ce que serait mon avenir.

Contre toute attente, je m'endormis tôt. Ma nuit fut parcourue de cauchemars et je me réveillais de sombre humeur.

Je me dirigeais vers ma fenêtre pour constater que ma Chevrolet se trouvait à sa place comme si je l'avais ramenée la veille, effaçant la dernière preuve de ce que j'avais vécu.

Même le soleil radieux de cette matinée pourtant si rare à Forks ne me rendit pas le sourire. Si je n'avais osé me l'avouer avant, une chose était maintenant certaine j'étais irrésistiblement attirée par Edward Cullen, je voyais en lui celui que je cherchais depuis toujours. Même si cela paraissais présomptueux c'était la première fois que j'éprouvais un tel sentiment pour une personne, j'étais amoureuse de lui.

Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je fis bonne figure devant Charlie, lui disant que j'allais pouvoir m'occuper de lui, étant donné que j'étais dispensée de travail jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Il râla trop habitué à être seul et partit se préparer.

Une fois seule je jetais la barre de céréales que je grignotais depuis un quart d'heure sans conviction. Bien que je n'en saisissais pas la cause, un horrible sentiment d'appréhension me tordait le ventre.

* * *

_**Oh my god ! Le salopiot va-t-il encore se barrer ? **_

_**Chacun à son poste, vous c'est le bouton d'en bas…**_

_**Et moi je retourne à mon ordi et je tapote pour contenter votre soif de suite, des vrais petits vampires en herbe ces lectrices !**_


	12. puis se décider

_**Allez ! Je mets fin au suspens insoutenable sur lequel je vous ai laissé avec le dernier chapitre !**_

_**Spoiler**__** : Fallait pas paniquer ! Edward, qui avait bu le puma qui lui même avait dévoré les restes du fameux repas ayant provoqué l'intoxication alimentaire de Marc (vous me suivez ?), avait juste une envie pressante ! Comment ça les vampires ça va pas aux cabinets ?**_

_**Dans ce cas reste plus qu'à lire en dessous pour savoir quelle mouche l'a piqué ! Comment ça les mouches ne peuvent pas piquer la peau de marbre des vampires ? Arrrgh !**_

_**Merci à vous toutes d'avoir aimé le dernier chap. Une petite larme d'émotion pour Linou2701 et un gros bisou venimeux à vous toutes !**_

_**Le passage sur la moumoute de notre beau Jasper est une spéciale dédicace à Blue77, paraît que ça lui manquait ! Donc si vous n'aimez pas, les réclamations sont à adresser directement à l'intéressée !**_

_**Vu qu'il n'y avait pas de revieweuses anonymes cette fois ci (snif), j'en profite pour remercier mon Edward domestique option ne brille pas au soleil, qui m'a encore une fois sagement accompagné au ciné (dommage qu'il ne puisse pas se retenir de crier Robèèèèrt quand il voit le beau monsieur aux yeux jaunes ! C'est gênant…) et surtout qui supporte les longues heures passées devant l'ordi que nécessite cette petite fic ! **_

_**Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**C'est bon ! Je vous laisse lire…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 11 :**** …puis se décider**

_**POV Bella**_

Mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé, les jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent sans aucune nouvelle d'Edward. Mes nuits étaient devenues des cris ininterrompus. J'avais honte des cernes violettes qui se dessinaient sous les yeux de mon père un peu plus chaque matin car j'en étais la cause. Ne m'étais je pas promis de le protéger et de prendre soin de lui ?

J'avais perdu l'appétit. J'essayais quand même de me raisonner en me disant que c'était mieux ainsi, que je n'avais aucun avenir avec lui, le vampire qui hantait ma vie depuis trois ans. Mais mon cœur ne pouvait laisser tomber, rien qu'à l'évocation de son prénom il se remettait à tambouriner vivement dans ma poitrine, mes joues se réchauffaient, un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres.

Je m'étais dérobée après mon premier baiser avec Jacob, mais je savais maintenant pourquoi. Il était un ami, je n'avais pas d'autre sentiment pour lui. Il avait à son tour fuit la fois suivante ou nous nous étions rapprochés mais je n'avais pas cherché à le revoir, pas plus que je n'avais accepté les excuses d'Alex. Pour aucun d'eux je n'avais persévéré pour essayer de réparer le mal qui avait été fait.

Mais cette fois c'était différent. Les sentiments que j'avais découverts et sur lesquels je commençais à peine à mettre des mots, m'empêchaient d'abandonner. Je ne pouvais pas ou j'en mourrais. Je n'aurais pas la cruauté de mettre fin à mes jours, je ne pouvais faire ça à mon père, pas maintenant. Mais intérieurement je me consumerais à petit feu, jusqu'à disparaitre, à n'être plus qu'une enveloppe, une marionnette pour le monde extérieur.

Cette absence me faisait réaliser tout ça. Je comprenais enfin mes états d'âmes pendant ces fameux trois ans. Mon corps, mon cœur, mon instinct n'avaient pu l'oublier après notre première rencontre et depuis ils n'avaient fait que survivre à la séparation. J'avais cru à ce moment souffrir mais il n'en était rien en comparaison de se que je traversais actuellement.

Jamais je n'avais imaginé que l'on pouvait à ce point aimer quelqu'un, une personne presque inconnue, une personne qui n'était absolument pas faite pour soi, alors que tout aurait du vous en éloigner…

Mon esprit était avide de conversation avec lui, sa personnalité, sa culture, sa vision du monde, tout me passionnait. Mon corps brulait de le toucher de sentir sa peau de marbre sous mes doigts, de me fondre en lui. Mes yeux était presque aveugle de ne pouvoir contempler son visage au dessein parfait, ses cheveux de bronze, ses yeux dorés…

J'avais atteins le point de non retour. Toute ma vie serait maintenant liée à lui. Je ne pourrais jamais me détacher. Je pressentais déjà le chemin que mon esprit allait prendre, les questions qui viendraient dès que je libérerais le barrage mental qui les retenait. Que serais-je prête à faire pour être à ses côtés, irais-je jusqu'à oublier mon humanité ? Mais il était trop tôt, je ne voulais pas partir vers ces contrées encore inexplorées de mon inconscient, car la réalité si elle n'était pas celle que j'attendais n'en serait que plus cruelle.

Comment allais-je survivre s'il m'abandonnait, s'il fuyait ? Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte de son erreur ? Que le seul intérêt qu'il avait pour moi était mon odeur alléchante, mais les années et son expérience lui permettait maintenant totalement de maitriser cette partie de lui, je n'étais donc plus qu'une humaine parmi la multitude ?

Mes journées cloitrées à la maison étaient devenues une vraie torture avec toutes ces questions qui tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit. Je me retenais de ne pas plonger dans la dépression sous les yeux inquiets de Charlie devant mon étrange comportement. Je ne pouvais même pas aller courir ou marcher pour calmer mes angoisses à cause de cette maudite cheville.

J'avais fini par craquer et voulu l'appeler pour me rendre compte que je n'avais même pas son numéro. J'en étais à la 53ème version de mon plan pour appeler Mr Randy, son professeur afin d'obtenir son numéro en prétextant un oubli lors de la sortie. Mais la seule idée de ce qu'un homme comme lui pouvait me demander en échange de cette information m'arrêtais dans mon élan.

Le mercredi suivant, Rachel pris de mes nouvelles. Elle voulait également savoir si je me sentais capable d'assurer la conférence au lycée de Sequim le vendredi comme prévu. Marc m'aurait bien remplacé bien qu'il détestait ce genre d'exercice. Son activité avait augmenté à cause de mon absence et cela l'aurait obligé à annuler des groupes.

J'acceptais volontiers. Je lui assurais que je posais à nouveau le pied par terre et que mon presque demi-frère qui n'avait pas de cours ce vendredi se ferait un plaisir de m'accompagner.

Cette semaine à la maison m'avait amené à passer plus de temps avec mon père mais également avec Sue et Seth. Ce dernier voyant que je tournais comme un lion en cage m'avait emmené à la plage de la Push un après midi sous les yeux reconnaissants de Charlie.

Ça avait été bizarre de se retrouver à cet endroit après ce qui s'y était passé entre Jacob et moi. Tout ça me paraissait tellement lointain et faiblard face à ce que je venais de vivre ces derniers jours.

Nous étions assis dans le sable face aux déferlantes qui s'abattaient un peu plus bas sur des rochers.

- Bella ?

- Oui Seth ?

- Jack m'a dit que tu savais pas mal de chose sur nous les Quileutes …mêmes certaines qui doivent rester secrètes…

- Effectivement, je suis passée par quelques évènements qui m'ont amené à découvrir les petits secrets de Jacob, dis-je d'un ton amer.

- Je sais que tu en veux à Jack, mais tout ce qu'il a fait c'était pour ton bien…

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Si c'est pour me parler de lui ce n'est vraiment pas la peine ni le moment. Si j'ai des choses à lui dire j'irais directement le voir, mais pour le moment je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler.

- Ok, excuses moi, c'est juste que Jack et cool et je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état…

- Seth !

- Ok, ok, j'arrête. En fait je voulais te parler de moi…

- Vas-y je t'écoute, dis-je en me tournant vers lui avec un sourire avenant.

- Ben vu comment tu traites Jack j'ai peur que tu fasses pareil avec moi et ça me fait peur…Bella, je suis comme Jack…

- Pardon ?

Mon ton avait été plus agressif que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Non laisses tomber, oublie tout ça !

- Hors de question, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « je suis comme Jack » ?

- Ben tu sais bien, je suis un loup moi aussi, je sais que maintenant tu ne voudras plus passer du temps avec moi mais je m'y ferais…

- Seth, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te rejette parce que tu es un loup, je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez être si jeune mais après tout pourquoi pas toi ?

- Ben alors pourquoi tu en veux à Jacob ?

- Rien à voir avec sa condition, disons que les choses entre nous n'ont pas toujours été faciles et claires. Mais maintenant elles le sont pour moi mais Jack a un peu trop tendance à se raccrocher au passé… Ces derniers temps il s'est un peu trop souvent rappelé à mon souvenir… Et il ne comprend pas qu'il se berce d'illusions.

- Donc quand je t'ai dit que j'étais comme lui, tu as cru que moi aussi je craquais pour toi, dit-il moqueur.

- Oui j'avoue que tu m'as fait peur pendant quelques secondes ! répondis-je penaude

- Excellent ! Bella tu es ma sœur ! Je ne te savais pas comme ça à croire que tous les mecs en pince pour toi !

- Rassure toi je ne suis pas comme ça ! Si seulement tu savais le peu d'estime que j'ai de moi même… Faut croire que je deviens paranoïaque ! Mais je te rassure toi aussi tu es mon frère Seth, loup ou pas loup.

- Bon tant mieux, parce que je ne fais pas dans la vieille moi, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui assenais une tape sur la cuisse.

- La vieille tu lui dois le respect !

D'un coup il redevint sérieux.

- Bella, je peux te demander quelque chose de personnel ?

- Vas-y on verra si je peux répondre.

- Tu jures de ne pas te fâcher ?

- Alors comme ça le loup à peur de l'humaine sans défense ? vas-y pose ta question !

- Tu connais les Cullen ?

- Euh, oui en partie… Pourquoi ?

- Non juste comme ça…Ils sont sensés être nos ennemis mais je ne sais pas… Le peu que j'ai vu d'eux, il ne me semble pas mauvais… J'aimerai même les rencontrer…

Je soupirais, décidément je n'étais pas la seule à être attirée par cette étrange famille.

- Effectivement ils ne sont pas mauvais comme tu dis malgré leur nature. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils sont si attirants et intrigants…

- Tu vas les revoir ?

- Je n'en n'ai aucune idée, mais si tu poses cette question à la place d'une autre personne, tu peux lui répondre directement qu'il se mêle de ce qui le regarde, je vis ma vie comme je l'entends !

- Non t'inquiètes je garde ça pour moi.

La conversation s'arrêta là et Seth me raccompagna chez moi.

Il avait été ravi de pouvoir m'accompagner à Sequim, les occasions de quitter Forks et la Push étaient rares. Il irait se balader dans les alentours pendant que j'assurerais la conférence dans le lycée. Au moins je savais que si les Cullen étaient présents il ne se jetterait pas sur eux tous crocs dehors…

La fin de la semaine ne fit qu'augmenter l'appréhension qui me tordait le ventre. Ce n'était absolument pas le fait de parler devant un parterre de lycéens qui me stressait. Mais c'était bien de savoir si je le verrais et s'il accepterait de me parler.

Le vendredi, Seth pris le volant de ma Chevrolet en direction de Sequim. Mon intervention avait lieu à dix heure. J'étais blême, j'avais à peine dormi cette nuit là et j'avais été incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Je me tordais les mains d'angoisses.

Nous n'échangions que des banalités. Il devait sentir mon stress car il meubla la conversation en m'expliquant ses histoires de lycéen, me laissant dans le silence alors que nous approchions du lycée.

Il me déposa devant le porche de l'école. Je lui assurais que tout irait bien et lui demandais de venir me chercher à midi.

J'avais à peine fait quelques pas dans le couloir principal du lycée avec mes béquilles, que Mr Randy me sauta littéralement dessus.

- Melle Swan, comme je suis heureux que vous ayez pu assurer la conférence malgré votre terrible accident ! Je suis absolument désolé de vous avoir imposé ce maudit élève !

- Votre élève n'y est pour rien et ce n'est qu'une petite entorse !

- Mais qui aurait pu nous priver de vos talents… et de vos charmes…

- Euh… Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plait, m'indiquer l'amphithéâtre que je puisse tester le vidéoprojecteur avant l'arrivée des élèves.

- Oh ! Excusez moi, je bavarde et j'en oublie tout mes devoirs d'hôte, suivez moi dit-il en passant une de ses mains moites sous mon coude sans doute dans le but de m'aider à marcher.

- Merci de votre aide mais je marche très bien seule, dis je en me dégageant de son emprise.

Je vis que je l'avais vexé, mais son odeur d'après rasage bon marché mélangée à celle de la transpiration était insupportable. Et puis je devais lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait abandonner, il n'avait aucune chance.

Il me conduisit à l'amphithéâtre et m'expliqua sèchement l'emplacement et le fonctionnement du matériel avant de tourner les talons en me promettant de revenir dans un quart d'heure.

Une fois mon diaporama installé, je m'assis contemplant la salle vide. Serait-il là ? Je n'avais même pas regardé dans le parking si sa voiture était présente !

Je tentais de me calmer par des exercices de respiration. Il fallait que je me concentre sur mon exposé. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être dans tous mes états et de laisser transparaitre mon inquiétude.

Mr Randy revint comme promis suivi de plusieurs élèves. Il était à nouveau mielleux et entreprenant. Mais la présence des lycéens qui arrivaient par petits groupes m'épargna son petit manège. Je les regardais entrer dans la salle mais celui que je cherchais n'était toujours pas là quand Mr Randy éteignît les lumières.

Je commençais mon exposé entendant plusieurs fois la porte du fond s'ouvrir, sans que je puisse distinguer le visage des nouveaux venus dans la pénombre. Bien qu'une sorte de tension électrique flottait dans la salle que j'attribuais à mon stress, je poursuivis, me concentrant entièrement sur ma présentation.

La lumière se ralluma et je fus accaparé par les nombreuses questions de mes auditeurs ne pouvant pas décemment le chercher des yeux.

Je rangeais mes affaires découragée, alors que les élèves sortaient un à un de l'amphi, quand une voix cristalline me héla.

- Bella ! Tu as été géniale ! Tu m'a presque donné envie d'aller cueillir des pâquerettes en montagne avec toi !

Je levais la tête pour découvrir, une jeune femme de petite taille, un petit lutin sautillant, tout en finesse avec des cheveux bruns courts coiffés en pique. J'écarquillais les yeux en la reconnaissant.

_**POV Edward**_

Après l'avoir déposée j'étais reparti comme un fou chez moi, conduisant aussi vite que possible. Comment avais-je pu être si stupide, comment avais-je pu croire que je pouvais fréquenter une humaine ?

Je n'étais que la mort, je n'avais aucun avenir à lui offrir. L'évocation du mot mariage m'avait fait réaliser tout ce que je ne pouvais pas lui apporter. Tout ce que je ne serais jamais pour elle, un mari, le père de ses enfants, un homme qui vieillirait à ses côtés…

Elle finirait par me détester pour ça. Ça ne nous apporterait que souffrance. Elle pourrait toujours s'en remettre dans les bras d'un autre qui la comblerait d'une vie humaine, mais serait-il assez tôt pour qu'elle profite de ce que son corps éphémère pouvait lui donner ? Et moi, pourrais-je me relever après être resté trop longtemps près d'elle ?

Déjà le souvenir de cette nuit me donnait une seule envie, celle de faire demi-tour et la rejoindre. J'étais entièrement amoureux d'elle comme je n'avais jamais été et ne serais jamais plus. Elle était mon âme sœur bien que nous n'aurions jamais du nous rencontrer si j'étais bien mort en 1918. Alors pourquoi nous étions nous croisés ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi le destin était-il si cruel ?

Arrivé à la villa, le visage furieux d'Alice fut un déclencheur, je traversais la maison sans même saluer les miens. Jasper tenta de m'arrêter. Je desserrais à peine les dents pour lui demander de ramener la voiture de Bella chez elle et le priais de ne pas me suivre. Je repartis vers la forêt filant le plus vite possible. De toute façon, j'étais le plus rapide, je ne les laisserais pas me rattraper.

Je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois au Canada errant comme une âme en peine dans la forêt sombre et lugubre. Pourquoi Alice m'avait-elle laissé la rencontrer ? Dans quel but, car elle savait aussi bien que moi que rien n'était possible entre nous ? Etait-elle aussi perverse ? Etais-je un jeu pour elle ? Je chassais ses pensées, ayant honte de voir ma sœur ainsi, elle qui n'était en rien responsable des faiblesses de mon corps et de mon esprit.

Trois jours plus tard je sentis une présence approcher. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à elle, ma mère.

Esmée arriva seule, de sa démarche élégante. Je vis dans ses pensées l'atterrement de me découvrir roulé en boule dans un amas de feuilles mortes, déjà recouvert d'humus après être resté immobile plusieurs jours. Mes yeux étaient noirs et cernés par la faim mais je m'étais refusé de manger, je n'en avais aucune envie, la douleur de ma gorge brulante de soif n'était rien en comparaison de celle provoquée par la sensation de manque qui m'envahissait.

- Edward…

Je ne répondis pas. Je voulais être seul, je voulais disparaître, ne plus être un poids pour personne. Ma vie n'était qu'un calvaire pour les autres.

Elle s'agenouilla devant moi et repoussa les mèches de cheveux de mon visage sale.

- Edward, parle-moi s'il te plait, dit-elle d'une voix douce et suppliante.

- Pars Esmée, répondis-je d'une voix rauque de ne pas avoir été utilisée pendant plusieurs jours.

- Non Edward, je ne peux pas te laisser, je me suis trop tracassée. Et quand je vois ton état ça justifie mon inquiétude ! Encore quelques jours comme ça et tu cours en Italie !

- Pars, laisses moi !

Mon ton se fit plus ferme. Elle se leva et je crus qu'elle avait compris. Mais sa voix s'éleva sonore et dure comme je ne l'avais jamais entendue.

- Lève-toi Edward, tout de suite !

- Non, pars…

- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste ? Imagines-tu dans quel état est la famille à se demander ce que tu vas encore inventer pour en finir ?

- Si je n'étais pas là vous n'auriez pas tous ces problèmes !

- C'est donc ça ? Tu es si égoïste que tu crois que notre existence tourne autour de la tienne ? Figures toi que non ! Mais si seulement tu te laissais aller au bonheur, tu pourrais vivre et arrêter de te morfondre nuit et jour ! Nous t'aimons c'est pourquoi nous sommes préoccupés de te voir ainsi. Mais tout ça devient grotesque et insupportable !

J'étais choqué par ses propos pourtant si vrais. Elle, la mère aimante qui ne nous défendait toujours ne m'avait jamais parlé ainsi ni à quiconque je crois.

- Pardonne-moi, mais je suis comme ça et je ne vois pas comment arranger ça !

- Alice m'a tout raconté de ses visions, tu as revu Bella après ces années d'errance avant de comprendre qui elle était pour toi. Tu la retrouves, elle semble partager tes sentiments et tu t'enfuis à nouveau ! Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu demandes pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas réalisé qu'il y a un petit détail, qui fait que toute votre belle histoire ne peut pas exister ? Non tu ne vois pas ? criais-je en me redressant face à Esmée qui me tenait tête avec une lueur d'opiniâtreté dans le fond des yeux.

- Veux-tu parler de l'humanité de Bella ? C'est ça ? Et alors Edward qui te dit qu'elle ne veut pas te rejoindre, qu'elle n'est pas prête à faire ça pour toi ? Un amour comme le votre est unique …

- Il est hors de question que je prive Bella de son âme ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Elle ne mérite pas ça, qui le mérite de toute façon ? Je suis mort je n'aurais jamais dû la rencontrer ! Tu me trouves égoïste, mais c'est bien la chose la plus égoïste que je pourrais faire !

- Alors laisse là choisir au moins ! Au lieu de tout décider à la place des autres ! Elle est libre de son avenir mais ne la prive pas de toi ! Ces trois ans loin d'elle lui ont-ils été bénéfiques ? T'avait-elle oublié, était-elle heureuse dans sa vie d'humaine ?

- Non elle n'a pas eu cette chance pour le moment, mais ça viendra !

- Es-tu si aveugle ? Dans quel état est-elle en ce moment sans nouvelles de toi ?

- Ça passera, elle m'oubliera, elle refera sa vie, elle sera heureuse loin de moi, elle se mariera, elle aura des enfants ! psalmodiais-je comme une litanie pour me convaincre moi-même de mes propos.

Je sentais mes barrières se fissurer, combien de temps encore allais-je résister à Esmée, à ce que tout mon être désirait réellement ?

- Non Edward, même dans dix ans ça sera pareil, un amour comme celui là, si on ne le vit pas devient une blessure intérieure toujours à vif malgré le temps qui passe, et pour certain jamais il ne se relève ! Pense à sa vie pendant ces trois années, après un simple regard échangé entre vous… Malgré tous ses efforts pour vivre comme une jeune femme normale tout la ramenait vers toi. Elle ne t'a jamais oublié, qu'en sera-t-il après les moments que vous avez partagés ces derniers jours ? Comment va-t-elle interpréter ta volte-face ? Qu'auras tu gagné si elle met fin à ses jours par désespoir de ne pas pouvoir t'oublier ?

A ces paroles je me recroquevillais de douleur. Elle avait tellement raison, quoi que je fasse la vie de Bella était définitivement changée par notre rencontre, je ne pouvais l'ignorer en voulant la préserver.

Elle m'avait ouvert son cœur plusieurs fois ne laissant aucun doute sur ses sentiments à chaque moment où j'avais tenté de me détourner pour qu'elle fasse un autre choix, elle s'était accrochée. Je ne pouvais sous-estimer sa détermination.

Je n'osais penser à son état actuel, je n'avais pas fui les visions d'Alice pour rien. Je me dérobais pour ne pas me confronter à la réalité. Si Bella me choisissait, j'étais terrorisé de tout ce que cela impliquait pour son avenir.

Mais j'avais déjà essayé de lui donner une chance d'avoir une vie normale, pendant trois ans… Ça avait failli nous détruire l'un comme l'autre ne faisant qu'augmenter notre besoin de nous revoir. Et en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait subi pendant ce temps je comprenais que je préférais être à ses côtés.

- Je veux rester… Mais comment ? dis-je en prenant ma tête entre mes mains.

La voix de ma mère se fit enfin plus douce. Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné. Elle s'accroupit à ma hauteur, me prit dans ses bras et me berça lentement en caressant mes cheveux.

- Je ne sais pas Edward… Personne n'a de réponse à cette question. Tu dois, vous devez trouver votre propre voie. Vous êtes deux êtres particuliers, mais vos différences ne font que vous rapprocher et je sais que vous trouverez votre chemin. Aimes là Edward, tout simplement, laisses la libre de ses choix, même si tu ne les comprends pas, si elle te veut ne la prive pas de toi…

Elle avait défait mes mains de mon visage et me regardait dans les yeux en caressant ma joue.

- Merci Esmée… Je te promets d'essayer de lutter contre mes peurs.

_« Tu as intérêt, sinon compte sur moi pour venir te chercher par le peau des fesses, mon fils ! »_

Je n'avais jamais connu ma mère comme ça. J'avais du réveiller des instincts encore cachés chez elle. Je rentrais avec elle, nous arrêtant de temps à autre pour que je puisse chasser. A notre arrivée, les autres se firent discrets sans doute prévenus par Alice.

La fin la semaine s'écoula sans que je puisse trouver de moyen de voir Bella. Je ne voulais pas lui parler au téléphone, je craignais qu'elle ne me laisse pas le temps de tout lui dire. Le seul moyen de lui expliquer mon comportement était de la voir.

Elle restait cloitrée chez elle sous la bonne garde des loups aux alentours de sa maison et les rares fois ou elle était sortie c'était pour se rendre à la Push en compagnie de l'un d'entre eux. J'aurais détesté que ce soit le fameux Jacob avec qui elle avait partagé tant de chose par le passé.

Celui là se prénommait Seth, il était le fils de Sue la compagne de Charlie Swan. Il était extrêmement jeune et considérait Bella comme une sœur. J'étais atterré que le sort, ou devrais-je dire notre présence, oblige des êtres si jeunes à se transformer les privant de l'insouciance dont ils auraient du jouir à cet âge.

Je m'approchais une nuit assez près de la maison pour en percevoir les bruits profitant d'une faille de quelques secondes dans la ronde des loups. Mais la seule chose que j'entendis me déchira le cœur. Un cri perçant dans la nuit, poussé par une voie que je reconnaissais entre toutes.

- Edward, NON, je t'en supplie !

Il fut suivi de longs sanglots laissant percevoir une souffrance immense. Je fis demi-tour avant que les loups ne me chassent. Comment, quoique je fasse pouvais-je entrainer autant de peine autour de moi ?

Alice vint me prévenir qu'il serait judicieux pour moi d'être en cours vendredi car Bella assurait une conférence dans notre lycée, ce serait l'occasion parfaite de lui parler. Je doutais qu'une salle comble et les regards rageurs de Mr Randy soit l'endroit idéal pour m'expliquer devant Bella mais ça me permettait au moins de lui proposer un rendez-vous loin de ses gardiens Quileutes.

J'attendis avec impatiente le vendredi, sous l'œil approbateur d'Esmée. Elle était ravie de voir que je suivais ses conseils et que pour passer le temps je m'étais remis au piano allant même jusqu'à composer un nouveau morceau. Elle savait qu'il était inspiré par Bella. C'était une berceuse, j'espérais qu'un jour elle accepterait que je lui la joue.

Le vendredi arriva et Alice me dissuada de retrouver Bella sur le parking car elle se faisait conduire par Seth et bien qu'il ne nourrissait aucun ressentiment envers nous il restait un loup. Pour ne pas subir non plus la désapprobation de Mr Randy, elle me conseilla d'attendre la fin de l'exposé pendant qu'il serait occupé à ramener le matériel informatique au secrétariat.

Alice n'avait négligé aucun détail, ne laissant rien au hasard. A force de me submerger de recommandations, nous étions en retard. Pour une fois nous étions tous ensemble, cette conférence étant destinée à tout le lycée.

Quand j'entrais au fond de l'amphithéâtre derrière ma famille. La salle était déjà plongée dans le noir, seul ressortait le visage de Bella éclairé par la lampe du pupitre de conférence. Au dessus d'elle défilaient les images de son diaporama.

Ses yeux étaient cernés témoins de ses nuits courtes et agitées. Ses cris nocturnes et les paroles d'Esmée me revinrent en mémoire, me culpabilisant un peu plus. Cette dernière avait sans doute raison, Bella ne supportait pas plus que moi cette séparation. J'étais entièrement responsable de son état.

Elle semblait inquiète lors des premières phrases de son exposé, mais son hésitation laissa place à une grande aisance au bout de quelques minutes. Son phrasé était fluide et ses explications captivantes. Elle subjuguait toute la salle. Les pensées masculines dans la pièce étaient plus que flatteuses envers sa personne. J'essayais de bloquer les pensées salaces de Mr Randy, qui voyait lui aussi en cette journée une opportunité de donner un rendez-vous à Bella.

Elle termina sous un flot de questions preuve de l'attention des élèves. Puis les lumières se rallumèrent et tous commencèrent à sortir pour aller déjeuner. Comme l'avait prédit Alice, Mr Randy partit en trottinant rendre le vidéoprojecteur.

Ma sœur se tourna alors vers nous. A son air ravi je savais que ses plans se déroulaient comme elle le souhaitait sans même lire ses pensées.

- Suivez-moi !

Sans discuter tous lui emboitèrent le pas. Je restais en arrière, inquiet de la réaction de Bella. Il était déjà trop tard pour intervenir quand ma sœur ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer à voix haute ses pensées.

- Bella ! Tu as été géniale ! Tu m'a presque donné envie d'aller cueillir des pâquerettes en montagne avec toi !

Alice toujours aussi spontanée et à l'aise. Elle considérait déjà Bella comme une amie. Cette dernière releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Elle se figea en nous découvrant tous derrière elle.

- Alice, Alice Cullen, tu te souviens ? Nous n'avons jamais eu le temps de nous parler à Forks, mais nous allons rattraper le temps perdu. Nous allons être d'excellentes amies, rajouta-t-elle avec aplomb.

- Euh oui je me souviens…

- Et derrière, tu as bien sûr Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, quant au beau mec à l'air torturé qui se cache je ne te le présente pas, n'est ce pas ?

- Salut, heureuse de vous connaître tous. Salut Edward.

Emmett s'apprêtait à sortir une de ses blagues douteuses à mon sujet mais Alice le coupa.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que le prof préféré d'Edward revienne, Bella nous voulions t'inviter samedi de la semaine prochaine à fêter l'anniversaire d'Esmée, tu es d'accord ?

Dans la bouche de ma sœur cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

- Mais je ne vais pas vous déranger dans une réunion de famille !

Le charme d'Alice opérait déjà sur sa nouvelle « amie ». Bella n'avait même pas considéré une seule minute qu'il n'était même pas envisageable pour elle de se rendre chez nous. Seule sa crainte de déranger était un obstacle. Elle allait vite comprendre que la notion de refus chez ma sœur était plus que floue dans son esprit vif et optimiste.

- Bella enfin ! C'est Esmée qui t'invite ! Elle sera extrêmement déçue si tu refuses ! Nous avons tous envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec toi dans un endroit plus tranquille. Et sois sans crainte on ne mord pas !

Je sentis le reste de ma famille se raidir à la réflexion d'Alice. A la surprise générale Bella, éclata de rire.

- Bon ok je cède, à quelle heure ?

- Et bien… Nous t'attendrons à 20h ! Et tenue correcte exigée, n'hésites pas si tu as besoin d'un conseil, d'une aide, je suis la spécialiste !

- Je te remercie je vais me débrouiller.

Au regard dubitatif qu'elle lança sur la tenue décontractée de Bella, je sus que ma sœur en doutait. Elle fouilla dans ses visions mais la seule chose qu'elle percevait était le visage souriant de Bella saluant une Esmée aux anges. Cette image eu au moins le don de me rassurer. Si elle venait la semaine prochaine cela voulait dire qu'elle accepterait de me parler.

- Très bien tout est réglé alors ! Donc au week-end prochain ! Ah j'oubliais, Edward a un truc à te dire avant de partir ! Nous t'attendons au self, me lança-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Tous la suivirent sans un mot, nous laissant seuls et silencieux dans l'amphithéâtre. J'avançais d'un pas vers elle.

- Bonjour Bella, j'aurais besoin de te parler quelques minutes, connais-tu un endroit ou nous serions tranquilles ? Je te dois des explications, enfin si tu veux bien…

Je parlais rapidement car j'entendais Mr Randy qui revenait d'un pas impatient.

- Il y a un sentier derrière chez moi, tu n'as qu'à me retrouver là vers 17h, me répondit-elle d'un ton si sec que j'en frémis.

Ça me confirmait que mon attitude avait été déplorable et qu'elle ne se laisserait pas convaincre si facilement. Peut-être l'avais-je déjà perdue ? Je me raccrochais à sa réponse, au moins elle acceptait de me voir, j'aurais une chance de lui exprimer mes regrets.

- Je veux bien mais ta maison est un peu trop bien gardée par tes amis les loups…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça je vais m'arranger pour ce soir !

- Merci de me laisser une chance après tout ça… Je te laisse, Mr Randy approche et je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait de me trouver seul ici avec toi.

Elle me fixa de ses grands yeux cherchant des réponses dans les miens qu'elle ne semblait pas trouver.

- Pars alors ! Mais je te préviens Edward, si tu n'es pas là ce soir, tu n'approcheras plus jamais de ma maison, je veillerais à ce que les loups t'en empêchent !

Je pouvais sentir la fureur en elle, si puissante qu'elle m'assaillit. Ce fut comme une révélation, je compris qu'elle cachait la peur à l'état pur, la peur d'être à nouveau abandonnée par celui à qui elle s'était confiée. Cette rage était son barrage pour ne pas sombrer.

Quel imbécile d'avoir cru que je pouvais n'être qu'un souvenir dans sa vie. Bella était déterminée, le genre de personne qui quand elle a fait ses choix s'y tient jusqu'au bout et qui ne supporte donc pas de se sentir trahie. Il allait falloir que je sois digne de sa confiance.

Je lui adressais un timide sourire.

- A ce soir.

Je sortais à mon tour de la salle sous son regard grave juste à temps pour éviter que Mr Randy nous surprenne. Je le croisais quelques pas plus loin dans le couloir qui menait à l'amphithéâtre. Il ne daigna même pas m'adresser un regard.

_« Encore en train de trainer dans les couloirs celui là ! Tout est bon pour se faire remarquer ! Ça lui a pas suffit de blesser cette pauvre Bella ! D'ailleurs il vient d'où comme ça ? J'espère qu'il n'était pas encore en train de l'importuner ! »_

Je ne pus me retenir. Je m'arrêtais pour le héler.

- Au fait Mr Randy, excellent choix d'intervenant ! Si vous continuez à les choisir aussi canon vos conférences feront toujours salle comble !

Je ponctuais mes propos d'un clin d'œil suggestif et prenais la porte vers l'extérieur avant qu'il me réponde. Je savais que c'était puéril, mais je ne supportais pas ses pensées sur Bella.

Je rejoignis ma famille à la cafétéria sur notre table attitrée. Alice souriait fière de son intervention tandis que Jasper priait pour se contrôler avec Bella à la maison. Il faudrait que je lui parle s'il ne voulait pas que nous ayons des comptes à régler après la soirée d'Esmée.

Emmett m'adressa un sourire appréciateur.

_« Eh ben frangin ! Tu y vas fort dès la première ! J'avoue que les brunes maigrichonne ce n'est pas trop mon truc, mais je dois dire que Bella est plutôt bonne dans son genre… »_

- Eh, mais ça va pas non !

Il massait son poignet que je venais de tordre dans une position anormale après m'être assuré que nous n'ayons pas de spectateur.

- Garde tes pensées sur elle si tu ne veux pas que ce soit ta tête la prochaine fois !

- Aucun humour ! T'es un peu plus sympa depuis que tu l'as retrouvée mais ça aurait été encore mieux si on pouvait se marrer un peu !

- Désolé de te décevoir ! Mais je ne plaisante pas avec certaines choses !

- Oh, il est jaloux ! Si c'est pas mignon ça ! ricana Emmett.

- Ça suffit Emmett ! Je suis d'accord avec toi Edward, on ne plaisante pas avec certaines choses, c'était quoi Alice cette histoire d'invitation ? Tu es en plein délire ou quoi ? C'est quoi le but ? Nous tester ? siffla Rosalie folle de rage.

- Du calme Rose, c'est une idée d'Esmée et Carlisle, et si Edward doit se rapprocher de Bella autant que nous fassions plus ample connaissance avec elle. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange. De toute façon tout va bien se passer, répondit Alice toujours sur son petit nuage.

- Mais enfin c'est une humaine ! Voilà ce qui me dérange ! Et ce qui devrait tous vous déranger ! Que faites vous de notre secret ?

- Elle sait tout Rose, sans que je ne lui dise quoi que ce soit, soupirais-je.

- Et tout le monde cautionne ça ici ? Vous trouvez ça bien ? Tant qu'on y est autant inviter toute la ville et leur faire une petite démonstration de nos capacités ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Méfie toi Alice va te prendre au mot ! dis-je ironiquement.

- La ferme toi ! Tu es responsable de tout ce bazar, mais j'aurais espéré que tous les autres ne te suivent pas dans cette folie !

Personne ne broncha, rendant Rosalie encore plus furieuse.

_« Cette famille a sombré dans la folie ! J'espère qu'ils ne regretteront pas leurs erreurs et qu'ils ne nous conduisent pas à notre perte ! »_

Elle se leva suivi d'Emmett penaud, qui voyait lui dans la venue de Bella une distraction des plus intéressantes dans notre routine. Il imaginait déjà ne pas rater une occasion de me chambrer, ce qui le changerait d'Alice et Jasper qui ne réagissaient même plus à ses allusions déplacées sur leur vie intime.

Je me levais à mon tour pour rejoindre mon prochain cours en pensant au moment ou je rejoindrai Bella.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour tout à l'heure, tout se passera bien ! »_ Je pouvais entendre ma sœur sourire tellement elle était heureuse.

_**POV Bella**_

Je finis de ranger mes affaires rageusement. Quelle étrange famille, Alice était comme je l'avais souvent imaginée, une fille avec qui j'aurais pu m'entendre immédiatement malgré nos caractères et nos goûts diamétralement opposés. Quant aux autres, ils étaient tous encore plus magnifiques de près, j'en étais encore éblouie.

La voix peinée d'Edward avait été un supplice mais je ne comprenais pas son silence. Je devais me montrer forte. Son besoin de me parler m'avait fait un effet dévastateur. Je m'étais liquéfiée intérieurement, j'étais morte de peur. Je m'étais montrée plus froide que je ne l'aurais voulu mais le ton de ma voix était incontrôlable.

Que voulait-il me dire ? Que tout avait été une erreur ? Mais alors pourquoi avoir laissé Alice m'inviter chez eux ? Sans doute allait-il me dire qu'il était inutile que je vienne après notre conversation, qu'il m'excuserait auprès de sa famille.

Cet après-midi allait être le plus long de ma vie. J'aurais aimé pleurer mais je devais me préparer ou le choc serait trop dur. Qu'allais-je devenir sans lui ?

- Ah miss Swan, vous êtes encore là, vous avez été brillante, je ne sais comment vous remercier !

M Randy, toujours à surgir au moment le moins opportun !

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, je fais mon boulot et je dois dire que vous avez la chance d'avoir des élèves doués et intéressés.

- Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant d'eux, je viens de croiser un Cullen, celui que vous avez accompagné, dit-il en désignant ma cheville. J'espère qu'il n'était pas resté vous embêter, avec ce qu'il a déjà fait, il mérite juste un zéro pointé pour son devoir !

- Non, il voulait juste quelques conseils pour ce fameux devoir, justement. Et vu le travail qu'il a fourni je ne comprendrais pas que vous le notiez mal. C'est un charment jeune homme, il m'a été d'une grande aide quand je suis tombée et je ne comprends pas votre animosité envers lui !

- Ah ces jeunes, ils savent y faire ! Mais vous verrez avec l'expérience vous ne vous laisserez plus avoir. Je vous offre à déjeuner ?

- C'est aimable, mais non merci je suis attendue par… mon demi-frère qui me ramène à la maison, dis-je en désignant mes béquilles.

- Ah, dommage ! Une autre fois peut-être ?

- Au revoir Mr Randy.

- Jeff, appelez moi Jeff, l'entendis-je murmurer alors que je quittais la pièce le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne trouve une autre idée pour m'inviter.

Je rejoins ma voiture et Seth avec soulagement. Il se tourna vers moi tout sourire.

- Alors ? Tu as été formidable je suis sûre !

- Ça a été, très bien même !

- Allez, on va manger et je te ramène.

- Attends avant j'aurais un petit service à te demander…

- Alors c'est ça cet air soucieux, vas-y sœurette tout ce que tu voudras, mais en échange tu me couvriras un soir ou je voudrais sortir avec Julia ?

- Seth ! On a déjà parlé de ton pseudo grand amour, tu es jeune, prends ton temps et ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser vampiriser par cette fille, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est ton joli minois sur son tableau de chasse !

- T'es pire que ma mère parfois tu sais ça ? T'as du grandir trop vite ! Bon alors qu'est ce que tu veux ? m'interrogea-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

- Eh bien j'aimerais que la meute lâche du leste sur la surveillance de la maison ce soir, j'ai besoin de parler à …un Cullen et j'aimerais le faire sans être interrompue…

- Oh ! Tu les as revus ? Alors ils sont vraiment cool ? J'aimerais les rencontrer moi aussi…

- Seth ?

- Ouais, ok bien sûr, je vais gérer ça pour toi ! Tu seras tranquille ! Mais tu pourrais me les présenter à l'occasion ?

- Seth, tu es vraiment curieux comme garçon, je verrais ce que je peux faire mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

- Mais si tu verras ! Bon assez discuté je meure de fin ! A table !

Il nous conduisit dans un restaurant ou je le regardais éberluée s'enfiler une quantité astronomique de nourriture alors que j'avais l'estomac tellement noué que j'avalais à peine une bouchée. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua rien.

Une fois rentrés, il repartit avec Sue non sans me certifier hors de la vue de nos parents qu'il n'oubliait pas mon service.

Charlie était d'humeur massacrante après les courtes nuits que je lui faisais passer dernièrement et me voir tourner en rond ne l'arrangea pas.

Je me décidais alors à aller prendre une douche. J'enfilais un jean slim, un débardeur beige ajusté et des converses. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir pour jauger l'effet de ma tenue, une vilaine habitude prise lors de ma colocation avec Angela. Ma silhouette était mise en valeur mais dans quel but ? Je me sentais stupide. Comment imaginer que de simples vêtements allaient le retenir de me dire ce qu'il avait à m'annoncer ?

Je pris un livre et allais m'asseoir sur la pelouse à l'arrière de la maison. Mais j'étais incapable de me concentrer sauf pour voir que le personnage masculin de la page que je venais d'ouvrir avait la mauvaise idée de s'appeler Edward. Je jetais alors le livre plus loin et n'y tenant plus attrapait mes béquilles pour me diriger vers les sous bois.

J'étais en avance, je pris place sur mon habituel tronc d'arbre, siège de toutes mes angoisses ou j'avais déjà tant versé de larmes. J'espérais que ce soir, cet endroit ne serait pas témoin d'un spectacle trop affligeant.

J'étais à peine assise que je perçu un frémissement, il était là comme une apparition devant moi. La pénombre du sous bois mettait encore plus en valeur si c'était possible les traits de ce véritable adonis. Comment résister à tant de beauté et surtout comment m'en séparer ? J'allais me lever mais il me fit signe de rester assise.

- Bella, je suis heureux que tu sois là.

Son ton et ses propos étaient étonnants pour quelqu'un qui va annoncer à une fille qu'il ne souhaite plus la voir au milieu de la forêt.

- Je …moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

Je me sentais déjà faible, mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en dévoiler. S'il continuait à me regarder avec ses yeux de lave, à se passer la main nerveusement dans ses cheveux que je rêvais de toucher à nouveau je n'allais pas tenir très longtemps.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour mon départ précipité l'autre jour et mon absence de nouvelles depuis. J'ai…J'ai paniqué…Il y a pas d'autre mot pour expliquer mon stupide comportement…

Il était si triste. J'étais suspendue à ses lèvres. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et me fixa encore plus intensément. Ne comprenait-il pas que j'étais déjà entièrement sous l'emprise de sa voix, prête à tomber à la renverse ?

- Bella, je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut, je ne peux rien t'apporter, tu es humaine, tu as tant de chose à vivre avec tes semblables… loin de moi.

J'allais protester mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

- Je souhaite tellement que tu sois heureuse dans ce que j'imagine être la vie idéale pour toi que j'en aie oublié que ta vision du bonheur pouvait être différente de la mienne… Je n'ai pas le droit de décider à ta place. Je me sens terriblement égoïste en te disant cela mais il faut que tu saches, pour avoir tous les éléments en mains, pour pouvoir faire ton choix… Bella, je suis fou de toi… Je crois que je t'aime depuis la première minute ou tes yeux ont rencontré les miens, j'ai longtemps cru que c'était l'appel de ton sang mais je sais maintenant qu'il n'en n'est rien. Sans toi je n'existe pas… Mais je comprendrais que tu n'éprouves pas les mêmes sentiments, je comprendrais que tu te sois sentie abandonnée et que tu ne veuilles pas me pardonner, je comprendrais que tu aies réfléchi à tout ce que nous avons partagé ces derniers jours et que ce ne soit pas ce que tu souhaites. Tu es libre de tes choix, quels qu'ils soient je m'y plierais…Parle moi s'il te plait... Dis-moi ce que tu veux…

Il s'agenouilla devant moi se retrouvant à ma hauteur. Il y avait tellement de doute, de peine dans ses traits, j'étais si touchée par ses paroles qu'une larme silencieuse coula le long de ma joue.

- Je t'en prie ne pleure pas à cause de moi…

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ça. C'était lui qui me suppliait de choisir et qui m'expliquait qu'au delà de sa souffrance si je le rejetais tout ce qui lui importait était mon bonheur. Mon esprit tentait de se raccrocher à quelque chose de concret. Je me repassais en accéléré notre dernière rencontre. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exprimer à voix haute la seule phrase qui me vint en tête à ce moment.

- C'est le mot mariage, c'est ça qui t'a fait peur ?

J'avais vraiment des réactions saugrenues dans ce genre de situation. Ma question l'étonnait mais il continua.

- Oui, ça a été le déclencheur… Je ne peux pas t'offrir ça …

- Ah bon les vampires ne peuvent pas se marier ?

J'étais dans une dimension parallèle. Mon cerveau ne m'obéissait plus et guidait mes paroles dans un sens absolument dément. Il devait commencer à s'inquiéter sur ma santé mentale car il répondit d'un ton prudent.

- Si bien sûr, mais pour ce qui est d'avoir des enfants la suite logique du mariage, nous sommes incompétents…

- Ah oui, et alors ? Certains humains sont stériles non ?

- Je oui…mais…

- Mais, rien Edward, c'est comme ça ! dis-je en saisissant sa main. Nous nous sommes croisés et il semble que nous soyons aussi…amoureux l'un de l'autre, comme si c'était une évidence… Quand ces choses là arrivent je crois qu'il ne faut pas les empêcher, il faut les vivre, peu importe les conséquences, il ne peut y avoir de regrets… Ne pas les accepter ce serait trop douloureux pour moi…et pour toi ?

- Tu n'imagines pas… J'ai trop souffert pendant trois ans et encore plus en ce début de semaine. Je veux juste être là près de toi, le seul endroit ou je suis bien, heureux, souffla-il en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient maintenant à flot sur mon visage.

Ce contact avec ses doigts glacés m'avait tellement manqué. Malgré leur température il laissait une trace brulante sur leur passage. N'y tenant plus je me laissais tomber à genoux et l'enlaçais. Je le serais si fort comme pour l'empêcher de disparaitre. Il répondit à mon étreinte et me caressa les cheveux.

- Je suis là, pardonne moi, plus jamais je ne m'éloignerais sauf si tu me le demandes.

- Ne me fais jamais de promesse on m'en a trop fait… Sois juste là pour moi si c'est aussi ce que tu souhaites.

Je relevais la tête vers lui et plongeais dans ses yeux topaze.

- Toujours, dit-il en se penchant jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se frôlent.

Mon corps répondit immédiatement se serrant contre lui, mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chevelure désordonnée. Approfondissant notre baiser, je me délectais de son goût, de son odeur qui m'avaient tellement manqué. Je pouvais encore ressentir une résistance chez lui sans doute liée à la crainte de me blesser. Je me promis de faire tomber ses défenses une à une.

Je reculais à bout de souffle contrainte de stopper notre baiser.

- Bella, je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de toi accepterais-tu que je vienne dans ta chambre ce soir ? Il va sans dire que c'est juste pour te regarder dormir, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

- Si tu n'as pas peur que je te saute dessus, viens ! Par contre peux-tu éviter la porte d'entrée car Charlie n'est pas dans un bon jour pour les grandes présentations ?

Je sentis à son léger recul que je devais y aller doucement si je souhaitais un jour partager plus que de chastes baisers avec lui. Il n'y avait pas que les réticences liées à sa condition, ça allait au delà, je sentais qu'il avait des principes fortement ancrés en lui, sans doute liés à l'époque à laquelle il était né.

- Dans ce cas l'idéal sera la fenêtre… Par contre tu devras dire à tes amis de rester éloignés encore un peu…

- Pas de problème pour ça. Je t'attendrai ce soir.

Il m'aida à me relever pour regagner la maison. Il me laissa à l'orée des arbres. Je rentrais en chantonnant préparer le repas de Charlie imperméable à sa mauvaise humeur. Je montais me coucher toujours aussi souriante sous le regard perplexe de mon père.

J'avais téléphoné à Seth pour lui demander de ne pas surveiller la maison cette nuit. Il avait marqué un temps de silence mais n'avait pas protesté. Je le plaignais intérieurement, m'en voulant de lui demander ça en imaginant l'effet sur Jacob et Sam. Je n'osais envisager la réaction de la meute quand ils sauraient quelle relation j'entretenais avec un des membres de la famille Cullen. Il serait toujours temps de régler mes comptes avec eux plus tard.

Edward toqua à ma fenêtre et je le laissais entrer. Intimidée, je lui proposais de me rejoindre sur mon lit. C'était la première fois que je dormais avec un garçon dans cette maison, j'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau une adolescente.

Le début de la nuit se passa dans une conversation sur nos goûts et notre vie passée entrecoupée de caresses. L'un comme l'autre nous ne pouvions nous retenir de nous toucher, comme pour être certain de la réalité de ce moment.

Puis je m'écroulais d'épuisement enroulée dans mes draps et pelotonnée contre lui. Pour une fois depuis très longtemps je me réveillais reposée.

J'eu un moment de panique ne le trouvant plus sur le lit. Je relevais la tête et l'aperçu dans mon rocking-chair en train de me contempler un sourire en coin. Je me précipitais alors dans la salle de bain atterrée par le nid de corneille qui me servait de cheveux et ma mine défaite d'avoir trop pleuré la veille.

Je me recomposais une allure présentable et le rejoins pour me lover dans ses bras. Il humait mes cheveux comme s'il ne se lassait pas de leur odeur.

Il me proposa de venir me chercher pour me conduire à Sequim. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que je m'étais faite mon entorse et j'avais promis à Carlisle de consulter à nouveau avant de me défaire de mes béquilles.

Je le quittais à regret pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner avec mon père qui venait de se réveiller. Je profitais de ce moment pour parler à Charlie. Son humeur toujours en étroite relation avec son nombre d'heure de sommeil était remontée en flèche grâce à ma nuit calme. Même si je doutais qu'il aurait remercié pour ça Edward d'avoir passé la nuit à mes côtés sous son toit.

- Salut papa, bien dormi ?

- Ouais j'ai encore quelques heures à rattraper mais ça va mieux ! D'ailleurs quand reprends-tu le travail ?

- Quelle délicate façon de me faire savoir que tu préfères trainer seule à la maison qu'en la charmante compagnie de ta fille !

- Ne le prends pas comme ça Bella ! Vu ta mine depuis une semaine je suppose que l'effet n'est pas plus bénéfique sur toi que sur moi de toute façon !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne devrait plus être long, je vais consulter aujourd'hui et si tout va bien je te laisserais seul dans peu de temps.

- Et comment comptes-tu te rendre à l'hôpital, Sue et Seth allaient rendre visite à des amis si je me souviens bien ?

- Ça tombe bien que tu me demandes ça, j'avais deux trois trucs à te dire…

Vu les sourcils interrogateurs de mon père, je savais qu'il allait me falloir faire preuve de diplomatie. J'avais beau avoir 20 ans il me voyait toujours comme une adolescente de 15 ans.

Je ne lui avais pour ainsi dire jamais ramené de garçon à la maison. Il n'avait jamais compris ce qui s'était passé entre Jacob et moi mais il savait que ça avait laissé des traces. Sans mes conversations polies avec mon ancien ami il aurait été capable de le jeter de la maison pour avoir fait souffrir son bébé.

Il avait encore moins apprécié le peu qu'il avait su de ma relation avec Alex. L'état dans lequel il m'avait récupérée à Seattle l'avait fortement remué. Au delà de ça je savais par mes conversations avec Sue qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, pour mon bonheur et qu'il ne voyait pas comment je pouvais rencontrer quelqu'un et m'épanouir dans une relation amoureuse si je restais à Forks.

- Je t'écoute ?

Je détestais quand il prenait ce ton professionnel, le métier revenant au galop sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

- Savais-tu que la famille Cullen était revenue dans le coin ?

- Euh, oui j'en ai vaguement entendu parler par les collègues du bureau, et alors ?

- Et bien disons que je suis tombée par hasard sur le plus jeune fils de la famille, Edward…

- Et ?

- Et ce que je voulais te dire papa, c'est qu'Edward et moi, nous nous fréquentons… Donc tu risques de le voir dans les parages de temps en temps. Je te le présenterais tout à l'heure. C'est lui qui va venir me chercher pour aller à l'hôpital, c'est son père Carlisle qui m'a soigné l'autre jour. Il travaille à l'hôpital de Sequim maintenant.

- Il n'est pas beaucoup plus âgé que toi ?

- Non papa nous avons été dans la même classe au lycée à Forks avant leur départ.

- Ah bon, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'ils étaient plus âgés. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient particulièrement sages et discrets contrairement aux autres voyous de Forks ! Bon… Et qu'est ce qu'il fait dans la vie cet Edmund ?

- Edward papa ! Et bien il suit les traces de son père, il étudie la médecine.

Je taisais l'énième cycle de secondaire qu'il suivait à Sequim ainsi que les quelques heures de garde qu'il assurait avec son diplôme de chirurgie en poche à l'hôpital de Bremerton, priant pour que Charlie ne soit pas trop curieux.

- Pfff, un bon parti quoi !

- Ça te pose un problème ?

- Non, non aucun, juste qu'il a intérêt à bien traiter ma fille, futur médecin ou non je ne tolérerais pas qu'il te fasse souffrir pour aller chercher meilleur partie ailleurs pour satisfaire ses envies de grandeur !

- Papa, tu ne le connais même pas ! Edward est quelqu'un de simple, avec le cœur sur la main, je ne te permets pas de le juger ainsi ! Quant à mes histoires de cœur je les gère très bien seule sans ton aide ! Ah et merci du peu d'estime que tu me portes !

- Ok, excuse-moi, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, laisse moi le temps de m'y faire !

- Tu me promets d'être sage si je te le présente ?

- Promis !

- ok, merci papa.

- Pas de quoi, bougonna-t-il.

Je l'abandonnais dans la cuisine. Je savais qu'il lui fallait du calme pour avaler mes révélations. Je me postais devant ma fenêtre de ma chambre avec mon ordinateur portable essayant de me concentrer sur un cours tandis que j'attendais Edward.

_**POV Edward**_

Je rentrais à la maison un sourire béat sur lèvres au petit matin. J'avais tellement craint la réaction de Bella, tellement douté qu'elle puisse accepter mes explications. J'avais même fini par me persuader que je lui avais laissé assez de temps pour réfléchir et se rendre compte que je ne l'intéressais pas.

Mais sa réponse avait été au delà de mes espérances les plus folles. Elle m'aimait, elle me voulait. La partie la plus égoïste de mon être se réjouissait. Je bâillonnais ma raison en repensant aux paroles d'Esmée. Si Bella souhaitait être à mes côtés j'allais satisfaire ses désirs.

J'avais été jusqu'à lui proposer de faire ce dont je rêvais depuis de longues semaines, la regarder dormir dans sa chambre. La présence des loups et mon dégoût de violer son intimité m'en avais empêché jusque là. Je savais que notre rapprochement ne nous créerait que des ennuis avec la meute. Mais nous étions tout autant capable qu'eux de la protéger.

Me retrouver dans sa chambre, totalement imprégnée de son odeur déclencha un feu brulant dans ma gorge tandis que le venin s'écoulait lentement dans ma bouche. Je me concentrais en repensant aux moments que nous avions partagés dans l'espace confiné de ma voiture.

Mais au delà de ces pensées, ce fut la simple vue de Bella qui réveilla en moi des désirs plus fort que la soif, plus humains.

Il ne lui avait pas suffit de me rejoindre dans les bois dans une tenue qui mettait en valeur chacune de ses formes parfaites, me faisant presque perdre la tête. Non, elle se tenait là devant moi dans ce que les humains de cet époque appelait un pyjama mais qui dans ma représentation des choses tenait plus du sous-vêtement. Elle portait un short et un haut très courts et moulants qui me dévoilaient entièrement ses longues jambes fuselées, laissant ses épaules dénudées.

Si elle continuait comme ça, j'allais à ma perte. Mon éducation ne m'avait pas préparé à voir et à vivre de telles choses. Et mon peu d'intérêt ces dernières années pour les relations amoureuses n'avait pas contribué non plus à m'y habituer.

Je fus soulagé quand je vis à ses rougissement qu'elle était elle aussi intimidée par la situation et qu'elle m'invita simplement à m'allonger avec elle.

Nous nous plongeâmes dans une discussion à bâtons rompus, avides de nous connaître, de rattraper le temps perdus. A tout moment je sentais ses doigts parcourir mon visage, se perdre dans mes cheveux, s'aventure sur mes épaules ou mes bras. Je ne pouvais retenir moi même mon besoin de la toucher, n'osant aller plus loin que son visage et son cou.

Elle finit par s'endormir contre moi d'un sommeil paisible. Par moment elle soupirait d'aise en prononçant mon prénom. Je ne me lassais pas de la regarder et de l'écouter si sereine. A l'aube je la sentis frissonner. Je la laissais seul sur le lit rabattant un peu plus les couvertures sur elle et m'assis dans son rocking chair pour la contempler.

Je maudissais ma condition, mon corps mort et froid. J'aurais tellement voulu lui apporter de la chaleur et ne pas être un danger constant pour elle, ne pas avoir à retenir la force que je mettais dans chacune de mes caresses.

A son réveil, je perçu la panique qui fit accélérer les battements de son cœur quand elle ne me trouva pas près d'elle. Le soulagement qui envahi son visage quand elle me découvrit me fit comprendre à quel point elle me désirait à ses côtés. A quel point si je voulais la rendre heureuse je devais rester près d'elle. Mais elle, ne pouvait se douter du bonheur que ses réactions m'apportaient.

Mon arrivée à la villa ne fut donc pas inaperçue. Le sourire radieux de Jasper me permettait de me rendre compte de l'humeur incontrôlable que j'affichais. Il s'affala dans un canapé se délectant des ondes que je transmettais.

_« Merci… »_

- Je t'en pris… Euh, qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ? As-tu céder à un nouveau caprice de ta femme ?

- Trop fort la coupe, tu trouves aussi ! J'adore on dirait un mouton ! Et t'aurais vu il a voulu la mouiller pour aplatir le tout, on aurait dit un clébard qui sortait de l'eau et depuis que ça a séché c'est encore pire ! lança Emmett hilare en sautant par dessus le dossier de canapé pour s'asseoir à côté de notre frère.

- Marre toi ! T'as de la chance d'avoir les cheveux courts, sinon tu y passais aussi ! répondit Jasper en lui assénant un coup de poings dans l'épaule qui ne fit même pas broncher notre imposant frère.

- Et c'est en quel honneur cette coupe ? demandais-je contaminé par l'hilarité d'Emmett.

- Je peux presque dire que c'est de ta faute ! Ou plutôt celle de Bella, tu lui diras que la prochaine fois j'apprécierais qu'elle ne refuse pas l'aide d'Alice ! Elle était tellement frustrée qu'il a fallut qu'elle se trouve un autre cobaye en prétextant qu'au cas où Bella changerait d'avis elle serait prête à dompter sa chevelure ! Et je me suis sacrifié pour le bien de la famille !

- Et encore il a refusé d'essayer des robes ! ricana Emmett.

- Désolé pour toi Jazz, mais quand je vois ta tête je préfère qu'Alice reste loin des cheveux de Bella ! D'ailleurs pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas entrainée sur Rose ?

- Disons que l'humeur de Rosalie depuis l'invitation surprise d'Alice, est quelle que peu… comment dire, exécrable ? L'avantage dans cette famille c'est les vases communicants dès qu'un d'entre vous est heureux, un autre prend le relai pour le rôle du malheureux de service ! me lança Jasper en souriant.

- Ah ouais ! J'espère au moins que tu t'éclates avec Bella frérot, parce que pour s'encadrer Rose en ce moment il faut vraiment que ça vaille le coup !

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien entre Bella et moi et j'espère que Rose va se faire une raison car ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter !

- Donc ça y est t'es plus puceau ! Avec une humaine en plus ! Décidément t'as toujours la classe toi, faut toujours que tu sois à part…

- Emmett ! le coupa Esmée qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

- Eh ! Avec tout ce qu'il nous a fait traverser, il peut bien partager avec nous quelques détails croustillants, non ?

- Laisse le tranquille ! Il respecte ton intimité fais en de même !

- Tu parles, il est toujours fourré dans nos têtes, je suis sûr que c'est l'éclate pour lui dans cette maison, même pas besoin de mater des films X ! Il suffit de se brancher sur nos cerveaux ! D'ailleurs je me suis appliqué à penser bien fort ces derniers temps pour qu'il en apprenne un max…

- Emmett ! criais-je en cœur avec Esmée et Jasper.

- Vas donc t'occuper de Rose au lieu de torturer ton frère ! ajouta Esmée.

Emmett quitta la pièce à reculons, fort peu motivé de retrouver sa moitié.

- Esmée, est-ce que Carlisle est par là ?

- Il est dans son bureau, dit-elle en retournant à ses occupations non sans m'avoir gratifié d'un compliment par la pensée d'avoir réussi à parler avec Bella.

- Merci.

J'allais monter dans le bureau de mon père quand je fus interrompu par les pensées de Jasper.

_« Tu peux me le dire à moi si Emmett a raison, tu as vraiment franchi le cap avec Bella ? »_

- Je crois qu'il te suffit de demander ça à ta chère et tendre, répondis-je d'un ton sec.

_« Crois moi je ne préfère pas aborder ce sujet avec elle. On peut bien avoir une discussion entre hommes, non ? »_

- De toute façon, il n'y a rien à discuter, il ne s'est rien passé et il ne se passera rien de plus. C'est trop dangereux !

_« Dis-moi au moins que tu l'as embrassée ! »_

- Oui mais ça s'arrêtera là !

_« Ne t'énerve pas, mais si je peux me permettre, vu les vibrations qui émanaient de Bella et de toi aussi d'ailleurs la seule fois ou je vous ai vu ensemble dans l'amphi tout à l'heure, j'ai peine à croire que vous puissiez en rester là longtemps … »_

- Mais c'est impossible ! Trop dangereux ! Je la tuerais !

_« J'ai l'impression d'être Carlisle quand je te dis ça : aie confiance en toi ! Tu es capable de te contrôler j'en suis certain ! Je veux bien en discuter avec toi si ça peut t'aider. Mais considère que Bella n'acceptera pas longtemps tes refus et qu'il te faudra rapidement une solution… »_

- Je vais réfléchir à ça, mais pour le moment je vais tout simplement éviter de la mettre en danger. Je … c'est compliqué, trop de chose à gérer en même temps. Il me faut du temps…

_« Je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression. Réfléchis et sache que tu peux compter sur moi. »_

- Merci, répondis-je en montant chez Carlisle.

J'étais perturbé par les propos de Jasper. Je sentais moi aussi que Bella attendrait rapidement plus de moi. Je ne voulais pas y penser pour le moment, ça me paraissait tellement impossible. Comment imaginer réussir à me contrôler dans ce genre de moment pour ne pas la briser ? Et comment réagirait-elle devant mes refus ? Me quittera-t-elle ou plus probable mais absolument inenvisageable pour moi me demandera-t-elle de la transformer ?

Je butais presque contre Alice qui se dressait devant moi.

- Ben alors, tu penses tellement fort que tu n'entends même plus les pensées des autres ?

- Effectivement !

- Il va faire un soleil radieux aujourd'hui, Il faudra que Carlisle examine Bella à la maison ! Profitez bien de votre ballade !

Elle continua son chemin en sautillant non sans me faire partager une vision de Bella et moi assis dans l'herbe de la clairière qui me servait de refuge. Je constatais qu'effectivement le temps ne nous permettait pas de nous rendre à Sequim discrètement, il serait plus prudent de voir Carlisle à la villa.

Je partis alors chercher Bella à l'heure convenue. Elle devait me guetter car elle ouvrit la porte dès que je me garais devant chez elle et me fit signe de venir. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour souffler à mon oreille.

- Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient je vais te présenter à Charlie, ça sera une bonne chose de faite, crois moi !

- Pas de problème, allons-y.

J'entendais dans le salon le bruit de fond de la télé et les pensées embrouillées de Charlie Swan, curieux de savoir avec qui parlait sa fille.

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

Je suivis Bella jusqu'au salon nous postant face à son père.

- Papa, je te présente Edward Cullen, dont je t'ai parlé ce matin.

- Bonjour Mr Swan, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, lançais en prenant bien soin de garder mes mains dans mes poches faisant sentir à mon interlocuteur qu'il n'était pas dans mes habitudes de serrer les mains.

- Bonjour Edward, appelle moi Charlie, alors comme ça toi et Bella…

- Papa ! On en a déjà parlé ce matin je ne vais pas te faire un dessin ok ?

- Non, non, bien sûr, bon qu'est ce que vous comptez faire les jeunes ?

- J'emmène Bella voir mon père pour qu'il ausculte sa cheville.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'espère que tu vas vite pouvoir te débarrasser de ces béquilles, un seul handicapé dans cette maison c'est suffisant ! plaisanta-t-il.

- Mon père rêve que je reprenne le boulot pour être enfin tranquille, me dit Bella. A plus tard papa !

- A plus tard Charlie, si Bella est d'accord nous risquons de passer l'après-midi ensemble.

Je vis à son sourire qu'elle acceptait ma demande implicite.

- Ok, amusez vous bien les jeunes !

_« Enfin pas trop non plus si tu tiens à ton joli petit visage de minet ! »_

Charlie ne pouvait deviner à quel point j'étais d'accord avec lui. J'aidais Bella à monter dans la voiture et roulais jusqu'à la villa.

- Je te présente notre maison !

- Je suis venue une fois ici quand vous étiez partis…

- Pourquoi ?

- Uniquement par curiosité, j'avais repéré la maison lors d'une ballade… Même si j'ai rapidement deviné que c'était votre maison, ça me prouvait que vous n'étiez plus là…

- Mais nous sommes revenus et je ne te laisserais plus, dis-je en lui tenant la main.

- En tout cas la maison est magnifique.

- Disons qu'il nous faut de la place pour que chacun ait ses quartiers, quoique entre les pouvoirs des uns et les sens surdéveloppés de tous, l'intimité soit un concept bien aléatoire ! Ça aide aussi d'avoir une sœur visionnaire qui ne fait que des bons placements en bourse et une mère passionnée de décoration !

Je constatais que mes frères et sœurs étaient tous absents, sans doute pour ne pas embarrasser Bella pour sa première visite qui était avant tout une consultation avec Carlisle. Esmée nous accueilli dans l'entrée en saluant chaleureusement Bella. Puis je l'accompagnais dans le bureau de mon père.

Je sentis le soulagement de Bella quand Carlisle l'autorisa à se séparer des béquilles. Une semaine supplémentaire avec un bandage pendant laquelle elle pourrait recommencer à marcher et son entorse ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il ausculta également son front et se déclara satisfait de la cicatrisation. J'aurais pu moi même donner ces informations à Bella, mais je préférais que Carlisle confirme mon diagnostic.

Je fis faire le tour du propriétaire à Bella. Nous montâmes dans les étages pour terminer par ma chambre. Je restais sur le seuil tandis qu'elle parcourait les lieux, laissant sa main effleurer la tranche de mes livres et de mes disques. Je me décidais à interrompre son exploration.

- Bella, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient j'aimerais profiter du beau temps pour te montrer un endroit qui me tiens à cœur et te faire découvrir la raison pour laquelle nous ne fréquentons pas tes semblables quand le soleil est radieux comme aujourd'hui.

- D'accord, c'est loin, parce qu'avec ma cheville…

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Bien sûr !

- Alors grimpe sur mon dos, et je te conseille de fermer les yeux.

Je la fis monter sur mon dos et sautait par fenêtre. Au cri de terreur qu'elle poussa je sus qu'elle n'avait pas suivi mon conseil. Je vis Carlisle et Esmée se précipiter devant les baies vitrés et leur fis un signe pour les rassurer.

- Tu ne crains rien, mais ferme les yeux ça vaut mieux.

Je m'élançais alors dans la forêt, enivré par la vitesse et l'odeur de Bella. Je m'arrêtais aux abords de ma clairière, mon refuge, laissant Bella reprendre ses esprits.

- C'est superbe, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Elle avança vers le centre, vers le soleil, touchant de la paume de sa main les fleurs qui parsemaient l'étendue herbeuse.

Elle se retourna avec un air étonné quand elle vit que je ne la suivais pas. J'étais toute à mon admiration de sa peau de porcelaine et des reflets acajou de ses cheveux dans les rayons lumineux.

- Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle en tendant une main vers moi.

- Bella, il faut que tu saches, voilà ce que je suis…dis-je en sortant de la pénombre.

Je savais alors que ma peau brillait de mille feux. Je détestais cet aspect de mon corps mort qui montrait la terrible réalité de ma condition. Je risquais un coup d'œil vers Bella pour constater qu'elle ne pensait pas comme moi.

Elle s'avança avec le regard tendre caressant de sa main la peau de mon visage.

- Tu es magnifique…

J'eus beau protester, elle me fit taire m'assurant que rien ne la ferait fuir et qu'au delà de mon physique elle m'aimait moi pour ce que j'étais, ce que je pensais.

Nous nous assîmes dans le milieu de la clairière discutant de nos familles respectives. Elle ne cessait de parcourir du bout de ses doigts la peau brillante de mes bras dénudés. L'après midi se termina, enlacés, perdus dans nos pensées.

Le temps semblait suspendu. Comme jamais auparavant je nageais dans le bonheur. Mais devant moi se dressait des terres inconnues, les désirs de Bella, qu'elle me ferait connaître tôt ou tard…

Et les réactions de Victoria. Alice la surveillait régulièrement mais son inactivité me paraissait de plus en plus suspecte, ce que j'avais lu dans son esprit me laissait croire qu'elle n'aurait de cesse que quand elle se serait vengée. Mais cette fois elle me trouverait sur son chemin et un seul d'entre nous se relèverait de cet affrontement…

* * *

_**C'est décidé je fais monter la température d'un degré au prochain chapitre…**_

_**Mais pas plus ! On va y aller en douceur car il paraît que le vampire qui passe à la casserole ça couine !**_

_**Je vous laisse, je vais tester cette théorie…**_

_**Si jamais je ne reviens pas appuyer sur le bouton en bas !**_


	13. Mise au point

_**Bon alors vous voulez tout savoir ?**_

_**Et vous croyez que je lâche mes secrets comme ça sur la cuisson à feux doux du vampire ? **_

_**Pas la peine de me faire la voix implorante et sensuelle d'Edward, façon « Bella, épouse moi.. ». Ça ne marche pas ! Moi il me faut plus que des bijoux de famille pour me convaincre…**_

_**Bon en attendant je vous livre là un long chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre (Aaaaarghhh !). J'y ai passé de longues heures nocturnes et j'ai bien cru ne jamais m'en sortir ! Comme je vous l'ai expliqué en PM, une partie avait été écrite au tout début de ma fic, mais depuis ma petite histoire a bien grandi et certains éléments ne collaient plus. J'ai donc dû remanier les choses et hop voilà le travail !**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si je sais déjà ce vous allez aimer et ce que vous aller détester (je pari avec moi même, on s'occupe comme on peut !).**_

_**Une petite pensée pour Fan2manga qui avait émis sa déception de l'éloignement d'Angela, j'espère te satisfaire…**_

_**Un gros bisou à ma brunette Death In Vegas qui a fait exploser mon compteur à reviews. M'entrainera-t-elle du côté lémoniaque de la force ? Si vous voulez avoir encore plus chaud cet été, allez lire sa fic « Destin ou hasard » (génial comme titre n'est ce pas ?) ! **_

_**Pour les sans comptes :**_

_**Un message tout spécial à Nannylie : j'adore, j'adore, j'adore, j'adore ta review ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point elle me touche et m'encourage à continuer. Si ma fic te fait l'effet que certaines histoires m'ont fait sur ce site je suis sans voix. MERCI**_

_**Anonyme D : qui que tu sois toi l'inconnu(e), un immense merci pour ta géniale review.**_

_**RobertLamia : Plait-il ? On se connaît ?**_

_**On n'oublie pas que les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Vers la fin, quand la dame vous le dira vous pouvez écouter « Clair de Lune » de Claude Debussy (et oui fallait bien que ça arrive !) suivi de « Breathe me » de Sia, vous verrez ça met un peu d'intensité au truc !**_

_**C'est l'histoire de loup le loup qui appelle sa maman… (et on ne crie pas : « Oh non ! Pas encore eux ! ». C'est comme ça ! na !)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Mise au point**

_**POV Bella**_

A plat ventre sur mon lit, la tête entre les mains, je méditais les yeux dans le vague. Jamais dans mes espoirs les plus fous je n'aurais pu imaginer de meilleur week-end. J'avais cru tout perdre pour au final trouver plus que je n'aurais espéré.

Edward et moi avions passé chaque minute possible ensemble, nous parlant, nous frôlant sans cesse, nous regardant... Cela me fit sourire, mais ma soif de lui ne s'étancherait jamais, autant mon odeur était promesse de nirvana pour lui, autant sa personne dans toute sa complexité et sa différence était à chaque découverte un nouveau pas vers la félicité pour moi.

Il m'avait quitté il avait à peine une demi-heure au retour de Charlie et Sue me promettant de revenir à la nuit tombé que déjà il me manquait. Le vide que je détestais tant réapparu, à la seule différence que maintenant j'en connaissais la cause et je pouvais l'apprivoiser. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait me rapprochais de son retour, qui rien qu'en l'évoquant provoquait la sensation d'une nuée de papillons dans mon ventre.

Le vrombissement de mon portable posé sur ma table de nuit me sortit de ma rêverie. Voir le prénom d'Angela apparaitre me refit prendre pied dans le monde des humains. Cet appel du dimanche soir était un rituel entre nous. Je décrochais le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse d'entendre la voix de mon amie.

Elle voulait prendre de mes nouvelles et parler de sa venue prochaine pour les vacances de Pâques. Elle me fit une description enthousiaste de sa vie à Seattle qui se passait à merveille entre ses études et son mari dont elle était toujours folle amoureuse. Une pointe de tristesse se fit sentir dans sa voix quand elle me confia que parfois l'éloignement avec sa famille et moi lui pesait. Elle aurait tellement aimé partager quotidiennement son bonheur avec nous.

Angela s'était épanouie depuis son mariage. A chaque appel, je la trouvais plus sûre d'elle, laissant derrière elle la jeune fille timide qu'elle avait été. Inquiète de mon retranchement depuis ma rupture avec Alex et l'accident de mon père, je savais qu'elle s'était mis en tête l'idée de me faire voir la vie en rose à nouveau un jour ou l'autre.

Ainsi elle osait de plus en plus me poser des questions sur mes fréquentations. Pour la rassurer nous plaisantions régulièrement sur les rencontres que je faisais dans le cadre de mon travail. Mais elle n'était pas dupe du grand vide dans ma vie.

Ce soir, elle était si volubile, toute à sa joie de revenir prochainement à Forks que je cru échapper un moment aux questions sur ma personne. Puis sans même que je m'en rende compte elle détourna la conversation brutalement vers moi.

_- Et toi ma belle, comment vas-tu ?_

- Ça va bien.

_- Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?_

- Rien du tout, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_- Ta voix, je le sens, quelque chose a changé, je peux t'entendre sourire, que s'est-il passé ?_

- Rien, c'est juste que je vais bien…

_- Bella je ne t'ai jamais embêté avec des questions indiscrètes mais là c'est déjà trop dur de ne plus te voir et si tu tiens à moi tu ne peux pas me laisser dans l'ignorance !_

- T'exagères un peu là Angie !

_- Parles ou je te cuisine quand je serais là quitte à squatter devant chez toi pour découvrir le pot aux roses._

- Eh ! Je t'ai connue plus discrète et respectueuse de ma vie privée !

_- Oh sois sympa ! Je suis une femme mariée maintenant rien de neuf et croustillant à me mettre sous la dent alors aie pitié et fait moi partager ta vie trépidante de célibataire._

- Je ne suis pas sure que Ben sera ravi de savoir ce que tu penses de votre vie ! Quant à moi je te trouve téméraire d'associer vie trépidante et Forks dans la même phrase !

_- Avec tout ce que tu m'as raconté ces dernières semaines il faut croire que tu réveilles cette bonne vieille ville avec ton corps de rêve ! _

- Angela !

Je me mordis la lèvre en me rappelant lui avoir raconté mes aventures avec Mike et Mr Randy, je savais déjà ce qui allait suivre.

_- Alors laisse-moi deviner… Tu as cédé à Mike contre de l'équipement de rando gratos à vie et finalement tu t'es rendu compte qu'il n'était pas si mal ?_

- Yeurk !

_- Bon ok, Mike reste Mike... Attends ! Je sais ! Ce fameux prof s'est révélé être le coup du siècle dans le noir au fond d'une salle de classe vide et…_

- Stop !

_- Ah, ah j'ai trouvé, c'est le grand retour de Jacob !_

- J'ai dit stop ! C'est bon tu as gagné ! Je vais te le dire mais en échange de d'une promesse et d'un service !

_- C'est beaucoup ça ! T'es dure en affaire… mais j'ai trop envie de savoir ce qui te rends si joyeuse…_

- D'abord promet moi de ne pas le répéter, même à Ben pour le moment !

_- Ok, ok promis !_

- Et deuxième chose accepterais-tu de me vendre ta photo panoramique de Seattle que j'adore, c'est pour un cadeau…

_- Bien sûr Bella, et ce sera prix d'ami, j'en vends de plus en plus à chaque expo, je suis trop contente. Veux tu que je te l'amène à Pâques ?_

- Je préférerais que tu me l'envoie j'en ai besoin pour samedi. J'irais la faire encadrer à Port Angeles.

_- Bon ok, maintenant que ça c'est vu à ton tour !_

- …

J'hésitais, ma relation avec Edward était tellement récente et particulière. Je ne savais pas ou cela nous mènerait. Mais j'avais envie de la partager du moins en partie avec mon amie. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur sa discrétion. Au delà de l'enthousiasme à percer mes secrets je savais que ce qui lui importait était mon bonheur.

_- Bella ?_

- Bon ok, tu as raison, je sors avec quelqu'un… J'ai un petit ami…

C'était tellement étrange de prononcer ce mot en pensant à Edward, il était pour moi tellement plus que ça.

_- Je le connais, il est de Forks ?_

- On peut dire ça en quelque sorte…

_- Tu attends que je meure d'impatience ou ce que tu vas m'annoncer est si horrible que ça ?_

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire _« C'est un vampire mais il est très gentil, il préfère les pumas même si l'odeur de mon sang le rends fou, mais il a promis qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal…du moins pas intentionnellement »_. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'Angela ne soit jamais prête à entendre ce genre de propos.

- Il s'appelle Edward…

_- …Cullen ?_

- Aurais-tu un don de voyance que tu m'aurais caché depuis toutes ces années ?

_- Non ma chère c'est juste que j'ai dormi presqu'une année aux côtés d'une fille qui ne cessait de prononcer ce prénom chaque nuit ! Et que la fameuse conversation que nous avons eue un matin m'a quelque peu marquée… Il suffisait de voir ton air triste et les étoiles qui s'allumaient dans tes yeux à son évocation… Tu ne m'as jamais parue si étrange que ce matin là, à te voir j'aurais pu croire qu'un lien invisible te reliait à lui ! Même pendant la bonne période avec Alex je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça !_

- C'est un compliment ?

_- Non, enfin si, enfin juste que c'était curieux. Alors comme ça tu l'as revu ?_

- Oui…

_- Tu vois je te l'avais dit ! Le monde est petit ! Et votre nouvelle rencontre s'est mieux passée que la première ? Il se souvenait de toi ? Et depuis combien de temps tu me fais des cachotteries ? Et vous en êtes ou ? Et que fait-il dans la vie ?_

- Holà ! Une à la fois !

_- Ok, excuses moi mais je suis tellement heureuse pour toi que je me laisse déborder par mes émotions ! Alors réponds ?_

- C'est ça l'effet du mariage, ça transforme les gentilles amies discrètes en vraie furie de la gestapo ?

_- Ne détourne pas la conversation !_

- Ok, nous nous sommes revus deux fois par hasard, oui il se souvenait de moi et plutôt en bien malgré les apparences, tout ça est très récent et je ne t'ai rien caché car il n'y avait rien à raconter lors de notre dernière conversation téléphonique, nous en sommes au moment ou nous nous sommes dit les choses et les sentiments sont partagés et pour terminer il étudie la médecine comme son père !

_- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris une de mes questions… Quand j'ai dit ou vous en êtes je parlais de quelque chose de plus physique, vois-tu ?_

- Angela c'est toi ? Qu'avez vous fait de mon amie ?

_- Arrête et parle…s'il te plait !_

- Arrgh, heureusement qu'on se voit pas souvent tu me rendrais folle si tu es comme ça tout le temps !

_- Et bien non tout ça est dû à l'éloignement, je concentre le temps à rattraper en une seule conversation téléphonique ! Parle !_

- Ok, ok… Et bien rien… Nous n'en sommes pas là où tu penses, disons qu'il a une éducation à l'ancienne…

_- Roooh, ça doit être excitant ça !_

- Angela ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_- Excuse moi Bella, mais ne fait pas l'innocente avec moi ! Rien qu'à ta voix je sais que tu transpires de désir pour lui !_

- On dirait ma mère !

_- J'adore Renée, mais tentative encore échouée de détournement !_

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

_- Tu aimerais aller plus loin ?_

-…ouais, bien sûr…

_- Mais lui il a la trouille ou je ne sais qui lui a planté en tête l'idée que c'était mal ! Pitié ne me dis pas qu'il ne fera rien avant le mariage parce que s'il est aussi canon que dans mon souvenir tu vas mourir de combustion ma pauvre ! D'ailleurs vu ton peu d'estime pour l'institution du mariage votre vie va être une torture à vous regardez dans le blanc des yeux !_

- Mais tu es infernale ma parole !

_- Alors c'est non, non, ou il y a quand même une possibilité ?_

- Nous n'en avons pas discuté ma chère, chaque chose en son temps.

_- Bon, il te faut un plan d'attaque alors !_

- Mais arrête ! C'est pas la guerre !

_- A quoi ça sert les copines sinon ? A moins que tu m'aies remplacée ?_

- Bien sûr que non mais si tu continues comme ça je vais y songer ! Edward a une sœur super sympa… Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant je crains qu'elle soit pire que ton nouveau toi !

_- Tu me vexes là ! Mais bon du moment que tu ne me remplaces pas, que tu me confies tes secrets et que tu écoutes mes conseils tout va bien !_

- T'inquiète tu es irremplaçable !

_- Il faut que je te laisse je dois aller rejoindre Ben, on va au ciné ! N'oublie pas tous les conseils beauté que je me suis efforcée de t'apprendre, ne gâche pas tout mes efforts ! Et si tu en as l'occasion frappe fort en te portant la tenue de mon mariage, elle sert à ça ! Pour le reste je te fais confiance à ta jolie bouille et ton corps de déesse !_

- Angie !

_- Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, et n'oublie pas la fête que nous organisons avec Ben chez ses parents pour fêter les vacances, Edward est le bienvenu bien sûr, au moins tu n'auras pas à te torturer pour éviter Mike et Alex !_

- Euh, je ne sais pas…

_- Il n'y a pas de mais, ni de non tolérés. Il faut vraiment que je parte. Je suis ravie pour toi ! Merci de tes confidences, elles seront bien gardées ! A bientôt, tu me manques j'ai hâte de te revoir !_

- Toi aussi, embrasse Ben de ma part ! Et n'oublie pas de m'envoyer la photo !

_- Promis ! A bientôt !_

- Salut Angie !

Je raccrochais. Je me laissais aller en arrière sur mon lit, rabattant mon oreiller sur ma tête. Ça faisait tellement de bien de se confier à une amie. Angela me manquait réellement, j'oubliais presque sa simplicité et sa joie de vivre. Je me sentais réellement insouciante en ayant de telle conversation purement féminine avec elle.

Mais le cœur de la vérité lui resterait toujours caché, un secret d'une lourdeur énorme, j'avais au moins la chance de pouvoir le partager avec Edward à présent.

Edward…J'espérais qu'il comprendrait que j'ai parlé de lui à mon amie. Par contre je doutais de sa joie à l'évocation d'une fête avec nos anciens camarades du lycée de Forks. Il faudrait que j'utilise toute ma persuasion pour le convaincre de m'y accompagner.

Je savais qu'Angela serait extrêmement peinée si j'étais absente. Et plus j'y pensais plus je m'imaginais avec Edward me délectant des mines déconfites de Mike et Alex, sans compter Jessica et Lauren. Mais je ne devais pas me complaire dans des idées aussi malsaines.

Un doigt glissa sur mon avant bras en y laissant son empreinte de givre.

- Bella, ça va ?

Je repoussais l'oreiller de mon visage et souris bêtement en contemplant le visage inquiet au dessus de moi.

- Tout va bien !

- Et pourquoi te caches-tu sous ton oreiller ?

- Je viens d'avoir une conversation téléphonique éprouvante !

- Avec ta mère ?

- Presque, tu te souviens peut-être d'Angela Weber ? C'est mon amie, j'ai partagé une chambre universitaire avec elle à Seattle.

- Oui, ma nature fait que j'ai la mémoire particulièrement longue, donc je me souviens d'elle.

- Eh bien tu vois ta sœur quand elle soupçonne quelque chose et que tous les moyens sont bons pour connaître la vérité ?

- Oui un peu trop bien !

- Et bien Angela est le modèle humain, elle devine toujours quand je lui cache des choses !

- Et ?

- Et bien elle m'a trouvé un peu trop heureuse à son goût. J'ai donc dû lui avouer que je t'avais revu et que tu étais… mon petit ami ?

- Ça me plait quand tu dis ça, me dit-il de son sourire en coin.

- mais ne t'inquiètes pas elle a eu le droit à la même version que Charlie !

- Je te fais entièrement confiance Bella, je sais que tu ne mettras pas en danger notre secret.

- Par contre…

- oui ?

- Tu es invité avec moi à la fête qu'elle donne avec son mari en l'honneur des vacances. Elle serait vraiment triste que je ne sois pas là. Mais il y aura plein d'anciens élèves du lycée…

- Et tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- J'adorerais ça mais je ne veux pas que ça te mette dans une position inconfortable… Et puis il y aura… Alex…

- Donc je viens !

- Edward !

- Quoi ? Oui je suis jaloux, j'avoue ! Et si tu ne m'en veux pas j'aimerais parader au bras de la plus belle fille de Forks !

- T'exagères, et que fais-tu de ton apparence ?

- Alice sondera l'avenir pour vérifier que je n'éveillerais pas les soupçons et pour une fois je me prêterais à une de ses séances de maquillage, une barbe naissante, quelques rides, les lumières tamisées de la fête et le tour est joué !

- Grrrr, viens là ! dis-je en l'attirant à moi.

Il ne refusa pas mon étreinte mais finit par me repousser.

- Il faut dormir, n'oublies pas que tu reprends le travail demain.

- Ahhh, Edward ou l'art de refroidir l'ambiance !

Je compris à son air que j'avais été trop loin. Il était vexé. J'allais réellement avoir du travail pour l'amadouer.

- Excuse moi, c'était une blague de très mauvais goût ! Je n'ai pas ton contrôle centenaire et je ne veux pas te brusquer. Me feras-tu au moins l'honneur de venir à mes côtés le temps que le m'endorme ?

- C'est moi je suis désolé de ne pouvoir te satisfaire, bien sûr que je reste, toute la nuit même.

- Chut, viens là.

Je me lovais contre lui et pris sa main pour déposer un baiser sur chacun de ses doigts avant d'enlacer les miens avec les siens. Je voulais lui montrer à quel point je l'acceptais tel qu'il était. Je m'endormis sous ses caresses qui me frôlaient comme une plume.

Le début de semaine s'écoula de façon parfaite. Edward passait ses nuits à mes côtés. Il me déposait au bureau du parc ou j'aidais Rachel à faire de la paperasse en attendant que je puisse reprendre la marche, et me reprenait en revenant du lycée.

Je devinais la guerre souterraine que menait Rachel pour empêcher Marc de m'assaillir de question sur la Volvo aux vitres teintées qui me déposait au matin et m'attendait chaque soir.

Mon père soupirait bruyamment à chaque fois qu'il entendait le moteur de la voiture d'Edward mais il ne trouva rien à redire sur notre relation.

Je ne pouvais cependant ignorer un problème de taille : la meute. Je voyais bien que Seth avait de plus en plus de difficultés à me couvrir. Le pauvre était partagé entre les deux mondes, d'un côté sa loyauté envers les siens et son obéissance au mâle alpha, de l'autre son envie de plus en plus forte de connaître les Cullen.

Plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais lâche face à cette situation. J'avais été plus que soulagée d'avoir la protection de la meute à une époque. Je ne pouvais pas me monter ingrate maintenant que j'avais trouvé d'autres protecteurs.

Au delà de toutes ces considérations, Edward avait beau m'apaiser sur mes craintes d'une prochaine attaque de Victoria, je savais qu'elle était inéluctable, elle avait l'éternité, ou devrais-je dire la durée de ma courte vie, devant elle pour agir sans doute au moment ou nous nous y attendrions le moins.

Je ne voulais pas qu'à ce moment là, à cause de moi, les deux camps qui souhaitaient me défendre s'entredéchirent, laissant le champ libre à Victoria et surtout augmentant les risques de perte dans leurs rangs.

Si un jour elle devait revenir, je voulais savoir que la meute et les Cullen auraient l'intelligence de se battre contre le même ennemi.

Je choisis un jour ensoleillé pendant lequel Edward était parti chasser pour me rendre à la Push. Je savais qu'Alice me verrait mais j'espérais avoir le temps de franchir la frontière Quileute avant qu'ils me rattrapent.

J'avais fait une tentative deux jours auparavant, un soir, avant l'arrivée d'Edward. Sans même comprendre ce qui m'arrivait je m'étais retrouvée face à son air courroucé alors que ma main tentait vainement de mettre en route ma voiture. Aucun son n'en sortait et pour cause il s'était assuré qu'elle ne démarrerait pas.

Edward tolérait que je fréquente Seth. De toute façon il lui fallait se rendre à l'évidence je côtoyais les loups depuis longtemps sans que jamais aucun d'eux ne perde le contrôle. Par contre quand j'avais une fois évoqué le fait d'aller leur parler directement pour éclaircir la situation il me l'avait formellement interdit. Il m'expliqua que c'était à sa famille de régler ça. Aller à la réserve pour leur expliquer mon amitié avec son clan était pour lui le meilleur moyen de les mettre hors d'eux.

Mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, jamais les loups n'accepteraient cet état de fait si je ne leur donnais pas ma version. Ils devaient connaître mon choix.

Je poussais ma Chevrolet à ses limites, priant pour que le moteur ne lâche pas. Je ralenti une fois passée la pancarte qui indiquait l'entrée dans la réserve. Je me sentais comme une gamine ravie de ne pas s'être fait surprendre.

Je déchantais vite quand me garant en face de la maison d'Emilie et Sam, je vis la bande de molosses les bras croisés me toisant. Seul Seth affichait une mine avenante. Mais le pire fut la tête de Leah, un rictus de haine tordant ses traits, j'avais l'impression d'être devant le pendant brun de Rosalie Cullen.

Je me vissais au regard de mon presque demi-frère pour oser sortir de la voiture.

- Salut, contente que vous soyez là je voulais vous parler…

- Salut Bella ! lança joyeusement Seth avant de se recroqueviller sous le regard irrité des autres.

- Comment oses-tu te pointer ici ? siffla Leah.

- Ils ne sont même pas foutu de venir nous affronter ! Ils se servent d'elle comme bouclier ! cracha Paul.

Sam leva les mains pour apaiser ses troupes et prit la parole.

- Nous t'écoutons Bella.

Je me tordais les mains d'angoisse devant leur animosité. Edward avait peut-être raison, j'avais tord d'être ici. Je croisais alors le regard de Jacob, tous ses traits étaient semblables à ceux des autres mais je pouvais distinguer autre chose dans ses prunelles, quelque chose qui ne m'était pas hostile. Je décidais d'y voir les vestiges de notre amitié perdue et m'y accrochais pour parler.

- Comme vous le savez les Cullen sont de retour à Forks…

- Comment ne pas le savoir ! me coupa Sam.

S'il continuait à être aussi peu coopératif ma mission allait se solder par un échec. Je changeais alors de tactique.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins alors ! Même si ça ne vous regarde pas sachez que je suis très proche de la famille Cullen ! Je passe du temps avec eux, chez eux, chez moi et partout ou nous le souhaitons ! Et rien ne changera ça ! Comme vous ils veillent à ma sécurité et celle de Charlie. Même si c'est difficile pour vous de l'entendre vous avez un ennemi commun !

- J'ai un seul ennemi c'est les sangsues ! éructa Paul.

- Paul, ça suffit ! réagit une nouvelle fois Sam.

J'avalais ma salive difficilement devant l'imposant indien aux traits menaçants qui venait de faire un pas vers moi me surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Quand je vis que les bras qui le retenaient, étaient ceux de Jacob, je repris le fil de mon monologue.

- J'aimerais plus que tout, au nom de l'amitié qui me lie à certains d'entre vous, que si Victoria la femme aux cheveux rouges revient, vous ne vous trompiez pas d'adversaire ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle vous atteigne, les Cullen sauront se battre à vos côtés si nécessaire. D'ici là je souhaite être libre de mes mouvements et de mes fréquentations sans tomber nez à nez avec un d'entre vous à chaque virage.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! cracha Leah.

Je la vis alors s'éloigner et disparaître dans la forêt.

- Je vous remercie pour votre protection depuis des mois, j'espère que vous accepterez encore de me rendre ce service si besoin…

- Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux Bella ? me demanda Sam.

- Oui, répondis-je du ton le plus assuré que je pouvais émettre.

- Dans ce cas c'est ton choix et nous tacherons de le respecter du moment que les Cullen respectent le traité. Mais sache que nous ne voyons pas cela d'un bon œil, c'est contre nature !

- Pas plus que mon amitié avec vous !

- Quoi ? Elle nous compare à ces buveurs de sang ? cria Paul en s'agitant.

- Stop ! Peu importe ! Si tu as besoin nous te défendrons encore, c'est la vocation de la meute. Et tant que le clan Cullen ne nous met pas des bâtons dans les roues nous nous battront à leurs côtés contre cette sangsue !

Je savais que la parole de Sam contraignait tous les autres quelque soit leur opinion.

- Merci, soupirais-je soulagée.

- Au lieu de nous remercier tu devrais réfléchir et revenir à la raison. Pense à ton père !

- Ne mêle pas Charlie à ça !

- Comme tu voudras ! Estime toi heureuse, tu as eu ce que tu venais chercher tu peux aller dire aux Cullen que nous leur laissons le champ libre ! Mais essaye de faire attention à toi !

- Merci Sam, merci à vous tous.

Je fis lentement demi-tour, ils n'avaient pas changé de position depuis le début. J'avais beau être courageuse je n'étais pas téméraire et je savais que cette discussion atteignait les limites de l'acceptable pour eux. Il ne fallait pas que j'aille plus loin.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à Jacob, une tristesse profonde avait gagné ses traits. Il ne réagissait plus mais je savais qu'il était sous la coupe de Sam.

Seul Seth se fendait d'un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles me rappelant que tout ça n'était pas vain et aller simplifier la vie de toutes les parties.

Je remontais dans ma voiture encore raidie par la force que j'avais du déployer pour tous leur tenir tête. Je démarrais et une fois sur la route principale, mon corps se détendit secoué de frissons dus au trop plein d'émotions.

Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines. J'eu tout juste franchi la frontière que je perçu un scintillement dans mon rétroviseur. Une Volvo grise aux vitres teintées qui me cachaient son conducteur roulait à quelques millimètres de mon pare-choc.

Alice avait dû l'avertir dès que j'avais pris ma décision. Il avait été rapide.

Je ne me sentais pas en état de l'affronter pour le moment. Je pris la direction du centre ville et me garais devant le seul restaurant qui offrait une terrasse. Avec le beau temps, plusieurs tables étaient occupées. Je m'installais à celle qui me paru la plus ensoleillée et commandais un café. La Volvo était garée de l'autre côté de la rue. Comprenant mes intentions il finit par couper son moteur.

Je détestais lui faire ça mais il fallait que je reprenne mes forces et mes esprits avant de subir son courroux. Je sortis mon Ipod de mon sac et positionnais les écouteurs dans mes oreilles tentant de faire le vide autour de moi.

Au bout d'une demi-heure je quittais à regret ma table sous les regards du serveur qui attendait que je la libère. Je repris la route avec la Volvo aux trousses. Je roulais le plus lentement possible jusque chez moi. Je savais que c'était stupide car il devait bouillir derrière moi mais à la réflexion son attitude me paraissait un peu excessive.

Je me garais et fit le tour de la maison me postant au milieu de la pelouse baignée par le soleil.

J'avais entendu sa voiture passer dans la rue. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sortir devant tout le monde. Il allait se garer plus loin au bord de la forêt pour me rejoindre. J'eu à peine terminé ma réflexion que j'entendis un grognement venir des bois devant moi.

Je sentis une pointe d'agacement en moi devant sa surprotection et restais immobile le défiant du regard bien que je ne pouvais le distinguer dans l'ombre des arbres. Toute rébellion disparut de moi au moment ou j'entendis une plainte étouffée.

J'eu honte de ce que je lui infligeais consciemment. Je devais le rejoindre sinon il aurait été capable de le faire lui même quitte à s'exposer aux yeux curieux de mes voisins.

J'entrais alors dans la pénombre à l'abri des regards. Il n'était nulle part.

- Edward ?

Un gémissement sourd me parvint des hauteurs. Je levais les yeux pour le trouver recroquevillé sur une branche, les poings fermés, le visage parcouru de vagues d'émotions.

- Edward, veux-tu descendre s'il te plait !

D'un bon invisible à ma vue d'humaine il fut devant moi. Je pouvais maintenant voir qu'il oscillait entre colère et tristesse.

- Je suis revenue. Tout va bien. Je me suis expliquée avec Sam une bonne fois pour toute et je suis satisfaite, ils ne sont pas ravis mais me laissent vous fréquenter sans plus intervenir. Et si Victoria attaque vous pourrez compter sur eux pour garder leurs rancœurs le temps de l'achever !

Ses traits était toujours changeants, crispés.

- Tu peux te détendre maintenant ! Il fallait que je le fasse, et il n'y avait que moi qui pouvais l'accomplir.

Il desserra à peine les dents contenant encore son émoi pour murmurer.

- Tu avais disparu Bella…

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez fixant le sol.

- Alice. Elle t'a vu partir, puis plus rien ! Elle t'avait perdue ! Trou noir total jusqu'à ce que tu ressortes de la réserve. Je venais de rentrer quand c'est arrivé. Je me suis précipité à la frontière, j'ai failli la franchir Bella ! J'ai cru mourir d'angoisse !

Je fus submergée par sa peur, sa peur de me perdre, d'autant plus que j'en connaissais que trop bien la force dévastatrice. Je tendis une main et la posais sur son bras.

- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter mais il fallait que je le fasse et tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix des méthodes…

- J'ai été stupide, je devrais savoir que quand tu as quelque chose en tête tu n'en démords pas !

- Mais j'ai fait ça pour le bien de tous ! La situation devenait intenable et ça se serait finit un jour ou l'autre en affrontement !

- Tu as raison… Merci de ton courage… Mais s'il te plait préviens moi la prochaine fois, si c'est légitime et indispensable pour toi je te laisserais faire.

Il m'attira à lui, me serrant dans ses bras puissants, se perdant comme à son habitude dans mes cheveux. Je me détendis à mon tour épuisée par les combats que j'avais dû mener aujourd'hui.

- Et s'il te plait Bella, ne me fait plus ça, ne me nargue plus. C'est insupportable de te voir mais de te savoir toujours hors de portée… Ça fait trop mal…

- Désolée, sur le coup j'avoue avoir été un peu agacée par ton attitude et j'ai bêtement voulu te faire mariner un peu… Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais autant inquiété, je pensais que tu étais juste en colère.

- Je ne serais jamais en colère contre toi, Bella !

- Jamais dire jamais, je peux être une vraie peste quand j'ai décidé quelque chose !

- Mais ça me fait t'aimer encore plus.

Le silence se fit autour de nous. J'étais toujours impressionné de son effet sur la faune. Elle savait qu'il était un prédateur et instinctivement elle fuyait loin et longtemps malgré son camouflage presqu'humain. J'étais la seule stupide créature à avoir l'effet inverse, celui d'être irrésistiblement attirée alors que j'étais la proie de prédilection de son espèce.

Je repensais à ses paroles et quelque chose m'intrigua, je relevais la tête vers son visage.

- Pourquoi Alice ne me voyait-elle plus ?

- Nous pensons que les loups bloquent son pouvoir… Nous l'avions déjà constaté lorsqu'elle surveillait Laurent et Victoria. Dès qu'ils arrivaient à Forks, ils disparaissaient pendant de longues minutes et elle les retrouvait à des kilomètres de là. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle n'a pas vu ton attaque par Victoria…Quand tu es avec Seth c'est le même effet, et aujourd'hui n'en n'est que la confirmation.

- Donc elle me surveillait pendant tout ce temps…

- Pas toi directement, mais Victoria, même si parfois j'ai cédé au besoin de m'assurer que tu allais bien…

- En tout cas tu sauras maintenant que si elle ne me voit plus c'est que je suis en sureté avec la meute !

- Si tu peux éviter à l'avenir je préfèrerais, me chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

La fraicheur de son haleine me fit frissonner.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux ! Mais fais moi un peu confiance s'il te plait !

- Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance… Je te promets d'être moins… protecteur à l'avenir.

- Merci ! Bon il faut que j'aille préparer le diner, Charlie doit m'attendre, on se voit tout à l'heure !

Je partis après avoir planté un baiser sur ses lèvres, rassurée par le sourire tendre qui éclairait son visage.

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula sans que mon escapade revienne au goût du jour.

Le samedi de l'anniversaire d'Esmée arriva enfin. J'appréhendais de me retrouver au milieu de toute la famille Cullen mais je me raccrochais à l'accueil chaleureux des parents d'Edward lors de ma première visite à la villa ainsi qu'à l'amitié promise par Alice. Et dans tout les cas celui qui m'importait le plus serait à mes côtés.

Il fallait que je me change les idées pour tenir jusqu'au soir. Je décidais de me rendre à la bibliothèque de Port Angeles. Ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas travaillé mes cours.

Je profitais d'être en ville pour faire encadrer la photo panoramique en noir et blanc de Seattle qu'Angela m'avait fait parvenir. J'espérais que ce cadeau personnalisé et unique toucherait Esmée. Le peu que j'avais retenu de ma visite rapide de leur villa me laissait penser qu'elle lui trouverait une place. De toute façon que pouvait-on offrir avec mes faibles économies à un vampire qui pouvait tout avoir ?

De retour à la maison en fin d'après-midi, j'avais trouvé Charlie devant la télé. Quand je lui avais annoncé que j'étais invitée à l'anniversaire de la mère d'Edward, j'avais senti son soulagement de me voir lui laisser le champ libre à nouveau.

Il en avait profité pour inviter Billy Black à regarder un match à la maison et ce dernier venait avec le repas afin que je n'aie rien à leur préparer.

J'étais montée rapidement prendre une douche. Edward devait passer me prendre à 19h30. Il n'avait pas voulu que je vienne par moi même prétextant que ma cheville était encore faible mais je soupçonnais sa galanterie héritée de son ancienne vie qui prenait le dessus et l'empêchait de me laisser venir seule.

L'eau chaude de la douche me délassa mais j'étais presque en sueur après m'être battue contre les nœuds de mes cheveux.

Lors de son invitation, Alice m'avait sommée de venir en tenue de soirée. Vu les regards qu'elle m'avait lancé je comprenais qu'elle avait des doutes sur mes capacités à m'habiller correctement. J'avais dû lutter pour qu'elle ne vienne pas chez moi m'aider, je la soupçonnais de vouloir jouer à la Barbie avec moi.

Heureusement, même si mes vêtements de tous les jours n'avaient pas beaucoup changé depuis le lycée et que mon activité de guide ne me permettait pas le port quotidien de talons aiguilles, j'avais quelques secrets insoupçonnés d'Alice dans ma garde robe.

Je pouvais remercier Angela pour ça. Me remémorant notre dernière conversation, je saisis la robe que j'avais portée à son mariage. Elle me l'avait offerte contre la promesse de la reporter dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

J'étais bien décidée à en mettre plein la vue d'Alice afin de lui prouver qu'elle se trompait sur mon compte. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas elle que je voulais impressionner le plus …

Après trois quarts d'heure de lutte j'obtenais des cheveux lisses que j'attachais en une queue de cheval haute. Je savais que ça dégageait mon visage et ma nuque. Je m'attaquais au maquillage, léger, soulignant mes yeux de noir.

J'enfilais ma robe puis mes sandales à talons, priant pour que ma cheville tienne le coup. Retrouver ces engins de torture me ramena à l'époque du mariage d'Angela et à tout le chemin parcouru depuis. Malgré tout, jamais je n'aurais voulu être ailleurs au jour d'aujourd'hui, chaque épreuve traversée avait été un pas de plus vers Edward...

Je finis de nouer les lanières et me relevais en me disant que mon équilibre précaire serait une très bonne excuse pour abuser de son aide. Je finissais juste de mettre mes papiers dans ma pochette quand la sonnette retentie. Je me précipitais hors de ma chambre criant à Charlie que j'allais ouvrir.

Je descendais l'escalier précautionneusement. En passant dans la cuisine je vis qu'il n'était que 19h00 ça ne pouvais pas être lui. Une onde de déception me parcouru. J'étais bête, c'était surement Billy.

J'ouvrais la porte pour le découvrir dans son fauteuil. Par contre je ne m'étais absolument pas préparée à la personne qui se tenait derrière lui. Je restais coite, Jacob et moi nous dévisageant avec incrédulité quand la voix de Billy nous rappela à la réalité :

- Bonjour Bella, tu comptes nous laisser rentrer ou c'est smoking obligatoire pour manger des pizzas et regarder un match chez les Swan ?

- Bonjour Billy, excusez moi, entrez, je sors ce soir, dis-je en désignant ma tenue. Et je ne pense pas que Charlie ait fait beaucoup d'effort de ce côté là pour votre venue !

- Aucun respect pour les vieux amis ! En tout cas tu es superbe, ça tombe bien j'ai réussi à trainer Jacob avec moi, vous allez pouvoir discuter un peu les jeunes avant que tu partes.

J'étais coincée. Je ne me souvenais plus de la dernière fois où Jacob et moi nous étions réellement trouvés seul à seul. Je ne l'avais pas croisé depuis ma « mission » à la Push et je devinais que sa présence ce soir n'était pas innocente.

Il voulait sans doute des explications. Pas celles que j'avais données à la meute, mais la vérité celle que l'on confie à un proche.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'étais capable ou non de lui dire. Mais quels que soient mes propos ils n'auraient pas un effet positif sur lui. J'allais vers de longues minutes éprouvantes. Je me rassurais en me disant que Charlie et Billy étant là, il devrait rester discret. Par contre, il me fallait absolument éviter qu'il croise Edward.

Je repris mes esprits. Je devais être ferme et sure de moi pour que Jacob garde son calme. Je les précédais dans le salon.

- Papa ? Billy est arrivé et tu vas être ravi c'est pizzas bières ce soir !

Charlie quitta l'écran et se retourna vers son ami, une lueur de plaisir dans les yeux.

- Salut Billy, bienvenus à toi et tes pizzas !

- Salut Charlie !

Charlie leva alors les yeux sur moi, émettant un sifflement admiratif. Puis il resta pétrifié à me regarder. Je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement quand il reprit la parole.

- Non de dieu Bella ! Tu es magnifique ! Tu vas faire tourner les têtes. N'oublie pas ton spray au poivre !

Ah ! Mon père toujours le mot pour vous ramener à la réalité. Je remarquais qu'en l'espace de quelques minutes j'avais réussi à faire abstraction de ma tenue et à m'y sentir aussi à l'aise que dans mes éternels jeans. Je remerciais intérieurement Angela de m'avoir obligé à porter des vêtements de filles régulièrement.

- T'inquiète papa là ou je vais ce soir je ne crains rien, c'est un anniversaire en famille. Au plus j'aurais besoin d'un extincteur pour éteindre le feu quand j'aurais renversé les bougies et le gâteau mais je te promets d'être sage !

_« Au pire je servirais de repas à une famille de vampires en manque de sang humain depuis quelques décennies. »_

Je partais en riant vers la cuisine.

- Très drôle et pourtant tellement proche de la vérité, dit Charlie dans mon dos.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire !

Je passais devant Jacob qui n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée du salon depuis tout à l'heure, l'air subjugué, la bouche entrouverte.

Depuis la cuisine j'entendais la conversation entre Billy et Charlie et je sentis une légère crispation en les écoutant.

- Et pour qui Bella s'est-elle faite aussi belle ce soir ? demanda Billy.

- Oh, elle a repris contact avec la famille Cullen. Apparemment ils se sont réinstallés il y a quelques mois à Forks. Bella est invitée à l'anniversaire de Mme Cullen.

Charlie baissa la voix.

- Je crois qu'elle sort plus ou moins avec leur plus jeune fils avec qui elle a été en classe avant leur départ pour Los Angeles.

Le silence qui suivi fut pesant.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive t'es blanc comme un linge on dirait que je viens de t'annoncer qu'un ouragan avait détruit la Push ?

J'entendis un bruit que j'interprétais comme une claque de Charlie dans le dos de son ami. Billy repris enfin la parole.

- Charlie, on ne va pas se disputer mais mon avis sur ces Cullen n'a pas changé et laisser Bella se rendre chez eux et les fréquenter est une erreur !

- Ecoute, je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu avais à leur reprocher mais Bella les aime beaucoup, elle a retrouvé une joie de vivre que je ne lui avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle est adulte et intelligente et après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi il est hors de question que je ne la laisse pas vivre sa vie ! La conversation est close et si tu y tiens toujours on a toujours un match à regarder… entre amis !

- Ok comme tu veux, abandonna Billy.

J'étais épatée par la tirade de mon père, j'appréciai qu'il me défende même si c'était malhonnête vis à vis de lui car il ne connaissait pas tous les éléments de l'histoire. Je doutais que son discours eu été le même s'il avait connu la réelle nature de mes hôtes de ce soir…

J'étais plongée dans mes pensées quand j'entendis la porte de la cuisine claquer derrière moi. Je sursautais et je me retournais pour apercevoir Jacob tremblant de rage me bouchant la sortie.

- Ce n'est pas possible ? Tu ne sors pas avec l'un d'eux ? C'est une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût ! m'assena-t-il d'une voix rauque assez basse pour que personne ne distingue ses propos depuis le salon.

Apparemment, la conversation de nos paternels n'avait pas eu d'effets que sur moi. Au moins on entrait directement dans le vif du sujet

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires ! répondis-je d'une voix sourde.

- Ce n'est pas mes affaires ? Non mais tu rigoles ! Avec tout… Tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble !

- Ma notion d'ensemble diffère de la tienne et non ce n'est définitivement pas tes oignons ! Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie !

Ses tremblements s'accentuèrent et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Alors c'est vrai ! Ça explique tout… Seth… les ordres de Sam pour me garder à la réserve… ton plaidoyer démentiel pour eux l'autre jour… Oh, et je suis sûr en plus que c'est le putain de télépathe, celui avec qui je t'ai trouvé deux fois à trainer en montagne !

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- Arrête Jack, c'est inutile ! Tu n'y es pour rien, pas plus que lui ou moi, c'est comme ça. Rien n'est calculé. Fais toi une raison s'il te plait !

- Mais… Mais comment peux-tu te contenter de ça ? Il ne peut même pas te toucher sans te briser !

Il releva la tête me scrutant, ses yeux écarquillés par l'horreur qui l'envahissait.

- Non… Bella… non ! Ne me dis pas qu'il pose ses sales mains gelées de sangsues sur toi ! C'est abject ! Comment supportes-tu ça ? Et surtout ne va pas me dire qu'il t'embrasse !

- Tu ne sais rien de lui ! Et qui es-tu pour juger de ce que nous pouvons ou ne pouvons pas faire ?

- Et c'est quoi le plan Bella ? Devenir vieille et ridée auprès de ton cadavre ambulant en vous regardant dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ton dernier souffle ? Tu vas te priver de vivre pour lui ?

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! De toute façon il y a plein de solutions !

- Pardon ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- …

- …

- C'est insensé ! Tu veux devenir une des leurs ? C'est ça ?

- C'est une possibilité !

- Je t'en empêcherais ! Ce serait contraire au traité ! Tu serais morte et nous devrions tous vous massacrer !

- Nous ne ferons pas ça devant vos yeux alors !

Nous nous défiions de regard. Tout à coup Jacob lâcha et son regard se fit triste et suppliant.

- Bella… Tout mais pas ça, je t'en supplie…

- Je n'ai rien fait Jack, laisse moi vivre ma vie.

- Bella… je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonnée. Je suis prêt à tout pour me faire pardonner et encore plus pour te retrouver. Je t'aime Bella et comme un imbécile je réalise seulement maintenant que je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Je pourrais t'offrir tellement plus que lui…

Jacob chuchotais à présent. Cependant la rage avait changé de camp. J'avais réussi à rester calme et ferme depuis le début de notre échange, mais ces derniers mots étaient ceux de trop.

- Tu es qui Jacob pour me balancer ça maintenant ? Tu veux réellement le savoir ? Hein ? Toi qui te crois au dessus des autres, qui pense savoir ce qui est mieux pour tout le monde !

J'avançais vers lui le pointant du doigt. Incapable de canaliser la colère en moi.

- Et bien je vais tout te dire ! Tu es celui qui m'a abandonnée ! Celui qui m'a fait souffrir à un moment donné bien révolu. Mais tu es surtout celui qui aurait dû être mon ami, qui aurait dû me soutenir dans toutes les épreuves. Mais au lieu de ça la seule chose que tu fais inlassablement est de te pointer devant moi et de me balancer tes grands principes dans la figure. Et là qu'est ce que tu fais de tes grands principes justement ? Je croyais que tu étais dangereux toi aussi ? C'est trop facile de revenir et de me dire tout ça quand tu te sens menacé. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre et à l'accepter mais tu es un ami Jacob, uniquement… Mais je ne peux pas avoir un ami qui me juge ! Si tu veux au moins préserver cette place à mes côtés il va te falloir faire des efforts ! J'ai besoin d'avoir confiance en toi !

Les mots se déversaient de ma bouche apportant la clarté dans mon esprit. Je comprenais enfin ce qu'était réellement Jacob pour moi. Je saisissais la raison pour laquelle j'avais tellement eu de mal à lui pardonner sa fuite et son absence, pour quoi dans des moments comme mon explication avec la meute je me raccrochais malgré tout à lui. Comme si au fond de moi cette amitié était évidente et vitale. Tout était maintenant si distinct pour moi, comme les pièces d'un puzzle enfin assemblées.

Ma diatribe n'avait pas eu que le don de m'éclaircir les idées. Il semblait que lui aussi réalisait la nature de mes sentiments pour lui. Il était crispé, les poings serrés, son regard était toujours rempli de tristesse mais il paraissait se résigner.

- Bella pardonne moi, je ferais tout pour mériter ton amitié, si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

La sonnette l'interrompit. Je levais le regard vers l'horloge 19h30 pile, sa ponctualité m'étonnait peu. La tension qui s'était accumulée dans mon corps depuis quelques minutes me quitta. Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en même temps que mon cœur se mettait à battre la chamade dans ma poitrine. Je ne l'avais pas encore vu que déjà tout mon corps réagissait.

Je me retournais vers Jacob.

- J'y vais… Et s'il te plait, à l'avenir je ne souhaite plus avoir ce genre d'échange avec toi. Laisse moi du temps, je suis trop en colère contre toi pour le moment mais plus tard nous essayerons de redevenir ami Jacob, j'en ai besoin…

- Je… D'accord, je ne te cache pas que ça ne va pas être facile, mais si c'est le seul moyen de rester proche de toi je ferrais tout mon possible…

- Merci…

Je ne voyais pas quoi dire d'autre. Nous devions en rester là, pour ne pas nous dire des mots que nous regretterions tous les deux. Je le contournais et sortais de la cuisine.

- Salut Papa, Billy, bonne soirée ! J'y vais !

Emportant avec moi le grand cadre entouré de papier cadeau, je sortais de la maison suivie par Jacob. J'étais soulagée de ne pas trouver Edward derrière la porte. Je ne le voyais pas mais j'aperçue devant moi une voiture inconnue qui aurait pu sortir tout droit d'un film de James Bond.

Je jetais un dernier regard à Jacob. Il s'était arrêté sur le porche et me suivait des yeux les bras croisé sur sa poitrine. Ça n'allait pas être facile mais mon instinct me disait que nous trouverions notre forme d'amitié. Un jour quelque chose nous relierait dans ce monde plus vaste que le commun des mortels pouvait l'imaginer.

Je me retournais pour voir Edward contourner la voiture et m'ouvrir la portière passager. Il fixait Jacob d'un regard noir, presque animal. Je me doutais qu'il avait entendu au moins la fin de notre conversation.

Il finit par détourner les yeux, et quand ils croisèrent les miens ses traits s'adoucirent, l'or envahi ses prunelles et un sourire étira ses lèvres. J'oubliais alors Jacob et la colère qu'il avait déclenchée en moi. J'admirais l'apollon qui se dressait devant moi.

Edward était époustouflant dans un costume noir cintré, chemise blanche et cravate fine et noire. Ses cheveux cuivrés en bataille étaient une invitation pour mes mains. J'aurais pu contempler ses traits parfaits pendants des heures. Je le vis alors lever un sourcil en signe d'interrogation et compris que je m'étais figée dans ma contemplation. Il devait s'étonner que je ne le rejoigne pas.

Je décidais de ne pas attendre une seconde de plus. Je me dirigeais d'un pas décidé vers lui.

_**POV Edward**_

Dès que j'approchais de la maison des Swan, je sentis la trace fraiche d'un loup qui n'était pas Seth dont j'avais intégré l'odeur depuis que j'étais un invité régulier de Bella.

Mon instinct me disait de faire demi-tour. Je n'avais plus flairé la meute autour de la maison depuis l'expédition de Bella. J'avais cru mourir d'angoisse ce jour là mais je devais au moins lui reconnaître l'efficacité de son action. Cette petite humaine sans défense nous avait tous défié, nous imposant sa vision des choses, nous fédérant autour d'un ennemi commun. Sans elle un affrontement aurait fini par être inévitable.

Le traitement qu'elle m'avait fait subir ce jour là m'avait remis à ma place plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Elle n'avait pas cédé face à ma colère, elle m'avait résisté jusqu'à ce que je me jette à ses genoux, vaincu.

J'avais alors compris que je ne pouvais pas me comporter ainsi car elle se rebellerait, c'était dans sa nature. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de lutte entre nous. Je devais la traiter en égal, par delà nos différence, et l'aider à accomplir ce qu'elle estimait juste, même si cela me paraissait insensé.

Ce soir ma présence à ses côtés était légitime et je savais qu'elle ne laisserait pas les loups s'interposer. Je me garais et écoutais les sons me provenant de la maison.

Une télé diffusait un match de football. Les pensées toujours confuses et étranges de Charlie me parvenaient. Il pensait au match bien sûr mais aussi à sa fille devenue une femme. J'entraperçue alors brièvement une élégante jeune femme que je fini par reconnaître comme Bella dans une tenue que je ne lui connaissais pas. Pour une raison obscure, il paraissait également contrarié par son ami Billy Black qui regardait la télé à ses côtés.

Les pensées de ce dernier étaient beaucoup plus claires. Le match le captivait peu, il s'inquiétait pour Bella, il pensait à ma famille et à l'implication de notre retour à Forks, au danger qu'elle courrait à nous fréquenter, à l'échec de ses mises en garde auprès de Charlie, il craignait que les plus agressifs de la meute se mettent en danger par témérité. Une action du match et les cris de Charlie le sortirent de sa méditation et il se focalisa sur l'écran.

Une porte claqua et j'entendis alors la conversation houleuse dans la cuisine entre Bella et celui que j'identifiais comme Jacob Black. L'odeur pestilentielle de loup s'expliquait donc.

Jacob était furieux, il luttait pour ne pas se transformer. Il semblait avoir acquis une certaine maitrise mais je m'apprêtais à intervenir. Il était tellement en rage que je distinguais à peine Bella en face de lui.

Le ton autoritaire et sans appel avec lequel elle lui répondait m'arrêta dans mon élan. Elle n'avait pas peur. A chaque fois qu'elle parlait, Jacob se maitrisait un peu plus.

La joute orale se poursuivit. Jacob était prêt à utiliser tous les arguments pour la convaincre. Chacun d'eux était un coup de poignard pour moi. C'était tellement vrai, il ne pouvait y avoir d'opposition à ce qu'il avançait.

Et pourtant elle ne cédait pas d'un pouce. La raison n'avait pas lieu d'être. Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour moi allait au delà. Si loin qu'elle ne réfuta pas l'idée de devenir une des nôtres.

Ma réaction à ce moment là fut proche de celle de Jacob. Je voulais tout faire pour empêcher ça, je voulais préserver l'âme de Bella. Encore une fois elle lui fit comprendre que c'était sa vie, son choix.

Alors il céda face à elle. Intérieurement il était à terre, défait. Dans un dernier soubresaut il joua sa dernière carte. Sa colère disparut, il se consumait devant la superbe jeune femme qui lui tenait tête, il se détestait d'avoir dû la quitter au moment de sa transformation, de ne pas pouvoir la fréquenter depuis. Il voulait la récupérer.

J'aurais pu le trouver pitoyable, mais je vis la sincérité de ce qu'il chuchota avec difficulté. Il se mettait à nu, il laissait tomber toutes ses barrières, quitte à ne pas se relever après.

_- Bella… je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonnée. Je suis prêt à tout pour me faire pardonner et encore plus pour te retrouver. Je t'aime Bella et comme un imbécile je réalise seulement maintenant que je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Je pourrais t'offrir tellement plus que lui…_

Les images de leur passé commun se bousculaient dans sa tête rendant l'attente de la réponse de Bella encore plus dure pour moi. Le voir poser ses mains sur elle, me rendait dingue. Je me mis à trembler de rage à mon tour ou devrais je plutôt avouer de jalousie. Sans sa transformation, serait-elle encore avec lui à l'heure qu'il est ? Je m'en voulais encore plus d'être parti.

Ce qui se passa alors fut une surprise pour lui comme pour moi. Elle était hors d'elle, s'avançant menaçante vers lui. Sa réponse fut sans équivoque et le ton de sa voix se fit plus sûr à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. Comme si elle réalisait elle aussi que de sa bouche sortait la vérité, la seule chose envisageable et possible.

J'étais partagé, d'un côté la joie de son refus de l'amour de Jacob. Ça me déchirait de l'admettre mais il pouvait lui offrir tellement plus que moi. Et d'un autre côté je compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas pour autant se passer de lui. Il faisait parti de sa vie, il était son ami…

Comme moi il abdiqua. Il serait son ami, même si cela voulait dire lutter contre ses sentiments pour elle et sa haine envers nous. Il tenterait tout pour rester proche d'elle. Et au fond de lui je vis l'espoir, la lueur qui le ferait attendre pour qu'un jour elle comprenne et revienne vers lui.

Et moi, moi qui avais vécu cet échange autant mentalement que physiquement, j'acceptais. Si elle en avait besoin, qui étais-je moi le vampire pour la priver d'un ami combien même il était également un danger pour elle et mon ennemi ? Par contre Jacob pourrait compter sur mon adversité pour ne jamais laisser la lueur d'espoir en lui grandir. Tant que Bella m'aimerait je resterais à ses côtés.

Je relâchais mon poing laissant couler la poussière dans laquelle j'avais réduit une des manettes de réglage de mon siège.

Je décidais alors qu'il était temps de mettre fin à leur conversation en sonnant à la porte. Après tout il était 19h30 et la ponctualité était une des principales qualités d'un gentleman.

Jacob regarda Bella et la transformation fut radicale, tout son corps se détendit et il vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. J'entendais son cœur, dont j'aurais pu reconnaître la musique entre mille se mettre à battre la chamade. Elle se doutait que c'était moi et je ne la laissai pas indifférente.

Je savais que j'avais là dessus une longueur d'avance sur lui. Je décidais donc d'être le plus intelligent des deux. Je devinais que Bella n'apprécierait pas que nous nous comportions comme des gamins devant le même jouet. Je retournais m'installer dans ma voiture pour l'attendre.

J'entendis la fin de la conversation de Bella et Jacob, puis elle salua son père et Billy

Elle sortit de la maison le loup sur les talons. Je la vis marquer un temps d'arrêt en découvrant le véhicule garé devant chez elle. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers l'Indien. Je décidais alors de sortir pour lui ouvrir la porte.

Malgré ses promesses, la rage obscurcissait les pensées de Jacob. Nos regards se croisèrent. Un défi sourd régnait entre nous. Ses pensées devenaient insultantes et insupportables.

Des flashs désordonnés de moments intimes entre eux se pressaient dans sa tête. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour les bloquer. Il fallait que je résiste je m'étais promis d'être le plus mûr de nous deux. Dans un lieu éloigné et sans témoins je me serais fait un plaisir de faire manger sa laisse à ce bâtard avant de lui arracher la tête mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Je me tournais alors vers ma seule échappatoire, Bella, je croisais son regard inquiet sans doute de me voir fixer ainsi son ami. La voir me fit oublier tout le reste, je me sentis fondre, si mon cœur n'avait pas été de pierre il aurait explosé dans ma poitrine.

Bella vu par mes propres yeux était éblouissante de beauté. La couleur bleu nuit de sa robe mettait en valeur son teint de porcelaine. Je retournais vers son visage et la vis figée la bouche entrouverte. Je m'étonnais, quelque chose ne lui plaisait-il pas chez moi ?

Enfin, un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage et elle se dirigea vers moi d'un pas décidé. Sa robe épousait son buste parfaitement tout en étant vaporeuse à partir de la taille. Ses longues jambes étaient mises en valeur par les escarpins. Son visage était subtilement maquillé, ses yeux soulignés par un contour noir. Ses cheveux lissés et retenus en queue de cheval ondulaient d'une épaule à l'autre au gré de ses pas. Je rêvais que ma main suive son trajet sur sa peau dénudée.

Finalement je ne valais pas mieux que Jacob. Cette fille, sans même s'en douter aurait fait tourner la tête de n'importe quel homme. J'essayais de stopper mes pensées et le désir qui montait en moi quand je la vis s'arrêter et me fixer avec son petit sourire mutin

- Bonsoir mademoiselle, ma voix était rauque par mes dernières pensées.

- Bonsoir monsieur.

- Si mademoiselle veux bien se donner la peine de monter à bord de mon humble véhicule.

Je la déchargeais de son paquet cadeau pour le glisser à l'arrière et lui tendis la main. Elle la prit en rigolant et s'engouffra dans la voiture, soulevant au passage une bouffée de ses effluves de fraises et de frésia. A l'instant elle aurait pu tout me demander je serais mort pour elle.

Je refermais la porte et regagnais mon côté, avant de monter je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à Jacob qui n'avait pas quitté le porche, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine. Le regard qu'il me lançait s'accordait avec ses pensées. C'était une mise en garde si nous touchions le moindre cheveu de Bella.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire quand j'en perçue une autre, fugace. Il ne m'enviait pas seulement Bella, mais également le bolide que je m'apprêtais à redémarrer. Il se retenait d'afficher son admiration pour ne pas me faire ce plaisir. J'en tirais une satisfaction malsaine, fier de l'étalage de ma supériorité.

Je secouais la tête, Bella méritait mieux qu'un combat entre deux mâles paradant pour elle. Je me détournais alors de lui pour m'installer derrière le volant.

- Ton ami n'a pas l'air très heureux de te laisser partir, lançais-je à Bella.

- Oh, répondit-elle gênée. Disons que nous ne sommes pas très amis en ce moment et que nos opinions divergent sur certains sujets. Il ne devait pas être là ce soir et nous nous sommes disputés mais nous avons mis les choses au point. C'est sans importance maintenant et je préférerais parler d'autre chose si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Aucun problème, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser…

- Tu ne m'embarrasse pas c'est juste que c'est compliqué avec lui en ce moment…

Elle plongea dans ses pensées. Puisqu'elle me l'avait demandé et que je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense à Jacob Black une minute de plus je décidais de détourner la conversation.

- Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais tu es divine ce soir. Tu l'es toujours mais cette tenue te va à ravir, elle met en valeur ta beauté naturelle.

- Merci, dit elle dans un souffle.

Elle baissa les yeux et ses cheveux attachés ne cachant plus ses joues, j'eu le plaisir de la voir rougir.

- Alice, va être épatée ! Enfin une nouvelle amie pour ses virées shopping !

- Euh, non ne l'encourage pas s'il te plait. Je veux bien faire des efforts de temps en temps mais je n'ai pas encore totalement basculé du côté obscur !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je te protégerais contre ma diabolique sœur ! Tiens, en attendant je t'ai amené quelque chose…

Je me penchais entre les deux sièges du véhicule. Ce simple mouvement me permis de respirer son parfum si tentant, j'aperçu un veine qui battait dans son cou gracile complètement dégagé de cheveux. Se rendait-elle compte à quel point elle était attirante ?

Mais contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de le parcourir de baiser alors que j'aurais pu y planter mes dents si facilement. Elle rougit encore plus quand je lui tendis le bouquet.

- Merci elles sont superbes, j'adore les frésias.

Elle se pencha et embrassa délicatement ma joue. Son parfum, ses lèvres charnues et chaudes étaient de vraies pousses au crime.

- Elles me rappellent ton parfum, c'est pour ça que je les aie choisies.

Je démarrais prenant la direction de la villa. Le ronronnement du moteur, gonflé par Rosalie, eu raison de Jacob, ses bras tombèrent ballants le long de son corps et sa mâchoire se décrocha. Pour une fois il avait des pensées saines, sa seule envie était d'ouvrir le capot de ma voiture pour se délecter des trésors qu'elle cachait.

- Ou est ta Volvo ?

- A la maison. Je me suis dit que c'était une assez grande occasion pour sortir celle-ci…

- Eh ben, je n'y connais rien mais même moi je peux dire qu'elle est somptueuse. Je suppose que c'est une pièce rare ?

- Une Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, mon pécher mignon je dois l'avouer.

- De toute façon je crois qu'aucun modèle ne pourrait égaler la beauté du conducteur ce soir !

- Et de sa passagère !

Encore une fois je n'avais pu contrôler mon allure même si je savais que ça effrayait Bella. De toute façon dans cette voiture ça aurait été un crime de respecter les limitations de vitesse. Nous étions déjà devant la villa dont l'entrée était éclairée de lampions œuvre d'Alice.

Elle me fit un faible sourire et se tourna vers sa portière pour sortir. Il allait falloir que je sois plus attentif si je voulais qu'elle me laisse la traiter avec galanterie. Dans le quart de seconde qui suivit, je lui tendais la main pour l'aider à sortir.

Tous nous attendaient dans le salon. L'anniversaire d'Esmée n'était qu'un prétexte pour introduire Bella dans la famille. J'espérais qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte car elle aurait été gênée. Une fois à l'intérieur, quand je vis la décoration mis en place par Alice et que je perçu l'odeur de nourriture humaine je compris qu'ils jouaient tous le jeu.

- Bonsoir Bella ! A ce que je peux voir ta cheville va beaucoup mieux, dit mon père d'une voix chaleureuse en s'approchant de nous.

- Bonsoir Carlisle, effectivement grâce à vous et à Edward, répondit-elle en m'adressant un sourire interrogatif.

Je lui rendis son sourire en y mettant tout l'encouragement possible. Je savais que ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment était une épreuve pour elle qui détestait être le centre de l'attention.

- Bella, bienvenue chez nous ! Je suis si heureuse que tu es accepté de venir.

Esmée s'élança vers elle et l'enlaça affectueusement.

- Merci à vous Esmée de m'avoir invitée. Je vous souhaite un très bon anniversaire. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'ai tenu à participer à ma façon.

Bella me pris le paquet que je portais pour elle et le tendit à Esmée.

- Oh, il ne fallait pas !

Ma mère baissa la voix.

- Ne te formalise pas mais avec Alice tout doit se dérouler dans l'ordre et l'heure des cadeaux a lieu avec celui des bougies et du gâteau. Je vais le poser là bas mais j'ai déjà hâte de l'ouvrir, dit-elle d'un ton complice.

Elle eu à peine terminé qu'une tornade se jeta dans les bras de Bella, l'arrachant à mon bras passé dans son dos.

- Bella ! Oh mon dieu ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ! Tu es parfaite ! J'aurais à peine fait mieux !

Si elle n'avait pas été un vampire j'aurais craint que ma sœur hyper ventile. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Bella persuadé qu'elle allait me demander de quitter ce lieu de folie dans la minute. Mais elle avait un regard amusé et fier suite à la réaction de ma sœur. Elle avait apparemment fait un point d'honneur de lui en mettre plein la vue.

- Salut Alice, heureuse que tu apprécies mes efforts ! Tu es magnifique de ton côté, comme vous tous d'ailleurs.

Alice secoua la main comme on chasse une mouche.

- Aucun mérite… Que des fringues griffées… Même une mocheté aurait pu s'en sortir avec…Mais toi, toi tu m'épates, j'avoue !

Elle tournait à présent autour de ma compagne la détaillant sous toutes les coutures.

- Ça suffit maintenant Alice ! Laisse là respirer, la pressais-je.

- Ok, ok, mais pour une fois que quelque chose m'étonne laissa moi au moins apprécier !

Elle recula quand même laissant place à Jasper qui salua Bella gardant ses mains dans son dos. Il était concentré sur ses sensations. Sa présence chez nous n'était pas anodine pour lui, elle ne faisait que raviver son combat quotidien contre ses vieux démons. Il vit alors que son attitude la mettait mal à l'aise et envoya une vague de détente dans la pièce.

Bella me sourit, elle avait compris la manœuvre de Jasper. Décidément elle s'acclimatait facilement à nous et nos étranges comportements.

_« C'est mon tour ! C'est mon tour ! Lequel va me frapper en premier si je la soulève dans mes bras et la fait tourner un peu ! Rose ou Eddie ? Allez qui n'essaye rien n'a rien ! »_

Je n'eu pas le temps de prévenir Bella, que déjà Emmett l'avais attrapé. Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui même avant de la reposer chancelante à terre.

- Bella ! Trop content d'enfin passer une soirée avec celle qui fait grimper Eddie au rideau !

Les joues de Bella étaient roses, témoins de son embarras. Mais avant même que j'intervienne pour sermonner mon frère elle répliqua.

- Emmett, tout le plaisir est pour moi !

Son ton se fit confident.

- Par contre les rideaux sont une image bien faible pour décrire ce que je partage avec ton frère ! N'oublie pas qu'il est un vampire et que je suis humaine, tu n'imagines pas les possibilités que ça nous offre… soupira-t-elle en prenant l'air le plus coquin possible.

Je me retenais de rire devant l'arrêt sur image du cerveau de mon frère. Lui qui s'attendait à chambrer la petite humaine rougissante toute la soirée en était pour ses frais. Par contre je savais que les effets secondaires seraient fâcheux pour moi car elle avait piqué sa curiosité au plus haut point.

Rosalie décida d'intervenir assenant la claque attendue derrière la tête de son mari. Il ne réagit même pas, encore abasourdi par les paroles de Bella.

- Laisse la respirer Emmett ! Bella, la salua-t-elle. Pardonne le, il ne sait pas se tenir. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée à Vampireland !

Par réflexe devant l'hostilité affichée de ma sœur, Bella s'était collée à moi.

- Rose, grinçais-je entre mes dents.

_« Tu veux quand même pas que je joue la comédie de la joie de la rencontre comme les autres ? Je suis là c'est déjà pas mal ! Ne m'en demande pas trop ! »_

- Essaye au moins ! Tiens au fait il faudra que tu regardes l'Aston.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait à ce bijou ?

- Rien de bien méchant, j'ai juste voulu régler mon siège un peu trop fort !

- Ne me dis pas que tu lui a fait le coup de la panne entre chez elle et ici ? s'esclaffa Emmett.

La pause était déjà terminée.

- Emmett ! Stop ! Tu joueras plus tard, c'est l'anniversaire d'Esmée ! Asseyez-vous, il faut que tu dégustes le repas que nous t'avons commandé. Tu aimes les plats italiens ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, Alice me pris Bella des bras et l'entraina à sa suite.

La soirée se déroula sans encombre, tous furent charmants avec Bella, même Rosalie tenta de cacher sa désapprobation. Esmée nous couvait des yeux. Alice avait prévu de la nourriture humaine pour 15 personnes, mais Bella mangea de bon cœur on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle ne s'était pas nourrie pendant des jours.

Ceux qui le souhaitaient firent plus ample connaissance avec Bella, elle répondait à leurs questions de bon cœur et hésitait à peine avant de poser les siennes. Jamais elle ne montra de curiosité déplacée et chacun lui confia une partie de son histoire.

Elle s'était parfaitement adaptée. Toute son attitude corporelle montrait qu'elle était à l'aise. De loin personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'elle se trouvait au milieu de vampires qui consciemment ou non ne pouvais retenir à la surface de leur esprit une pensée pour son odeur plus qu'alléchante.

Sous les yeux ébahie de Bella, Esmée souffla d'un coup une centaine de bougies. Je trouvais cette farce humaine stupide. Mais la mine réjouie d'Alice qui échangeait des confidences avec une Bella aux anges mit de la vie dans le tableau de notre étrange comédie. Bella dégusta une part du gâteau pendant qu'Esmée découvrait ses cadeaux.

Je vis alors la nervosité gagner ma compagne au fur et à mesure de l'étalage luxueux de nos présents. Elle se tordait les mains quand Esmée se saisit enfin de son paquet.

Je la serrais un peu plus contre moi pour l'apaiser. J'eu le plaisir de la sentir se détendre un peu mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison du soulagement qui l'envahi quand elle découvrit le sourire admiratif de ma mère.

Cette dernière retira l'emballage et contempla la photo avec une émotion non feinte. Quand elle leva les yeux vers Bella je savais que si elle ne pouvait en monter la manifestation physique, intérieurement elle pleurait, elle était profondément touchée de l'attention de Bella. Elle l'enlaça.

- Oh ma chérie, elle est splendide ! La personne qui a pris cette photo est une artiste !

- C'est une amie.

Je pouvais entendre que Bella était ravie de l'effet de son cadeau sur ma mère.

- Et bien tu la féliciteras de ma part et tu me diras la prochaine fois qu'elle expose !

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

- Si ce n'est pas trop te demander Edward, j'aimerai une dernière faveur pour que ce jour si particulier soit parfait.

- Je t'en prie Esmée, je n'allais pas y manquer. Je tiens à te remercier de m'avoir définitivement ouvert les yeux.

_« Je l'adore Edward, elle est merveilleuse, belle, pleine d'humour, intelligente, ouverte d'esprit, tu ne pouvais mieux tomber. Je suis si heureuse pour toi. Son amour est si vrai, sans artifice, si sincèrement profond, profite de ta chance, ne la gâche pas »_

- J'ai retenu la leçon, compte sur moi. Je suis le plus chanceux des…vampires, murmurais-je assez bas pour ne pas que Bella m'entende.

Le reste de ma famille ne réagit pas à cette phrase à sens unique trop habitués aux conversations particulières que nous avions régulièrement.

Je me levais et m'installais au piano pour jouer quelques morceaux qui je le savais combleraient Esmée. Bella me contemplait la bouche entrouverte. D'un signe de la main je l'invitais à me rejoindre sur le banc du piano et une fois que je sentis sa chaleur près de moi j'entamais sa berceuse. Je ne l'avais jamais aussi bien jouée…

J'exprimais par mes doigts qui volaient sur les touches du piano tous mes sentiments pour elle, d'autant plus facilement qu'ils étaient connus d'elle mais également de ma famille, les seuls êtres au monde desquels j'étais proche. La dernière note retentie et personne n'émis un son. Je gardais la tête baissée captant les pensées de ma famille

_« C'est merveilleux Edward ! Elle te fait tellement de bien ! Merci, merci pour tout »_ s'écria la première Esmée.

_« C'est clair il est mordu ! »_ ricana Emmett.

_« Ils sont trop classe habillés comme ça. Il ne faut pas gâcher ça ! Je suis sure qu'elle n'a pas trente six robes comme celle là dans son placard ! Elle va être obligée d'aller faire du shopping avec moi ! »_ pensa Alice en se tapant les mains intérieurement.

_« Incroyable, ce qu'ils dégagent quand ils se touchent, c'est d'une puissance peu commune »_ réfléchissait Jasper.

_« Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus pathétique son grand numéro de séduction du pianiste torturé ou la mine attendrie des autres dès qu'il fait un geste vers elle ! »_ persifla Rosalie.

A ce moment j'aurais voulu entendre une seule pensée, mais je voulais être seul pour ça.

Carlisle eu la finesse de deviner mon besoin et brisa le silence en proposant à tous ceux qui le souhaitaient d'aller chasser pour clore cette belle soirée. Bien que la manœuvre fût peu discrète ils le suivirent tous nous laissant seuls dans la villa.

J'étais toujours prostré au dessus du clavier quand une tête s'appuya sur mon épaule.

- Ce morceau était si beau, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Il n'a pas de nom, je l'ai composé en pensant à toi…

- Oh… Merci…

Elle releva la tête et embrassa ma joue. Je me tournais vers elle, tout à coup gêné de me retrouver seul avec elle ne sachant ce qu'elle souhaitait.

- Qu'aimerais-tu faire à présent ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas j'adorerais revoir ta chambre, je l'ai à peine aperçue l'autre jour et ce serait un juste retour des choses vu que la mienne n'a plus de secret pour toi !

- Suis-moi !

Je lui tendis la main et la conduisis à l'étage. Comme la dernière fois elle pénétra lentement dans la pièce comme dans un sanctuaire laissant ses doigts se balader sur les objets disséminés partout. Elle s'arrêta devant ma chaine et l'alluma.

- Qu'est ce que tu écoutes ?

La musique s'éleva autour de nous.

- C'est Debussy, du classique…

- Je connais grâce à Renée et sa période piano… Clair de lune… C'est mon morceau préféré…

Ne résistant pas à son sourire je la rejoignis et l'invitais à danser. Elle se serra contre moi et me laissa mener. J'avais une main dans la sienne et l'autre dans son dos. Ses doigts sur ma nuque, s'enfonçaient petit à petit dans mes cheveux.

Ne freinant plus le geste qui me démangeait depuis que je l'avais découverte devant chez elle, je remontais lentement jusqu'à ses épaules dénudées là ou ses cheveux attachés retombaient.

Je parcourais sa peau, je la sentis pencher la tête de côté m'offrant son cou délicat. Je répondis à son invitation en y déposant un long baiser. Elle soupira. M'enivrant de son arôme, je traçais un chemin avec mes lèvres de son épaule en remontant jusqu'au coin de sa bouche puis me dirigeais vers le centre de celle ci jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit soudée à la mienne.

Tous ses doigts plongèrent entièrement dans mes cheveux en même temps que sa langue douce et chaude vint caresser mes lèvres, décuplant mes sensations. La rapprochant encore plus de moi, je plaçais mon autre main dans le creux de son dos n'osant descendre plus bas.

Je savais que ce baiser était différent de ceux que nous avions partagés jusque là. Je savais que je me dirigeais vers l'inconnu. Je craignais tellement de mal faire. J'étais intimidé par son expérience. Tout semblait si facile, si naturel pour elle.

Pourtant tout mon être la réclamait. Je ne faisais rien pour retenir ma respiration, allant même jusqu'à prendre de grandes bouffées de son parfum qui m'entourait complètement. Ma gorge était en feu, bien que je me sois nourri l'après-midi même. Mais ce n'était pas la soif, juste une manifestation supplémentaire de mon désir tel que l'exprimait mon corps de vampire.

Sans interrompre notre baiser elle me dirigea vers mon canapé et m'y poussa se mettant à califourchon au dessus de mes jambes. Je ne résistais pas. Elle se rapprocha encore plus de moi me dominant par sa position. Si elle ne l'avait pas senti jusque là elle ne pouvait maintenant plus avoir de doutes sur la réaction de mon corps aux traitements qu'elle me prodiguait.

Si elle continuait comme ça j'allais devenir fou. J'arrêtais notre baiser.

- Bella, je…

- Chut, tout ira bien, chuchotât-elle en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Puis elle replongea sur ma bouche. Mes mains étaient maintenant sur ses chevilles. Elle saisit l'une d'elle et m'incita à remonter le long de ses jambes. Je la laissais alors glisser sur son mollet, je n'avais jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi sensuel.

Je m'arrêtais en sentant le bas de sa robe mais sa main revint une nouvelle fois m'invitant à continuer. Je passais alors mes doigts sous le tissu vaporeux, je tremblais presque tellement cela me semblait être inconvenant.

Au moment où je sentis le bord de son sous vêtement, elle ouvrit ma chemise. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle en avait défait les boutons un à un après avoir ôter ma cravate.

Elle s'arrêta alors de m'embrasser se reculant pour m'observer d'un air songeur. Puis ses mains dessinèrent chaque contour des muscles de mon torse. J'avais l'impression de m'embraser, j'allais exploser.

Incontrôlables mes doigts se glissèrent sous la dentelle de sa culotte déclenchant un gémissement de sa part qui me fit perdre toute contenance. D'un geste rapide je nous retournais pour que nous soyons allongés sur le canapé.

Je la contemplais sous moi. Elle était curieuse de ce que j'allais faire. Sans réfléchir, je la soulevais légèrement pour descendre la fermeture de sa robe. Elle se laissa faire. Je dégageais alors son buste pour découvrir sa poitrine enserrée dans un soutien-gorge noir sans bretelle. La main tremblante je caressais le tissu embrassant la peau découverte.

- Oh Edward…gémit-elle.

Elle m'affolait, il fallait qu'elle se taise. Je pris d'assaut sa bouche malgré ses protestations. Elle en profita pour ôter complètement ma chemise et parcouru mon dos de ses mains brulantes. Puis elle les retira et s'arqua sous moi.

Il était trop tard quand je sentis le tissu glisser entre nous et sa poitrine chaude et ronde se coller contre mon torse. Cette fois c'était moi qui gémis. Je ne pus m'empêcher de placer une main sur un de ses seins. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration haletante contre moi.

J'entrais alors en transe, comme quand j'étais en chasse, prenant le dessus sur toutes pensées raisonnables, tous mes sens étaient en éveil.

Sa fragrance incendiait chaque parcelle de ma gorge. Les battements frénétiques de son cœur me rappelaient l'or rouge qui pulsait dans la moindre petite artériole que je distinguais sous son épiderme. Le grain velouté de sa peau sous mes doigts était la matière la plus délectable sur laquelle ils s'étaient posés jusque là. Mes yeux étaient à jamais perdus dans la profondeur de son regard chocolat. Son goût sucré sur ma langue était les prémices de la saveur de son sang si je laissais mes crocs acérés s'enfoncer dans la chaire tendre de son cou.

Elle était si belle, si désirable, je sombrais, consumé de désir. Sentant mes dernières résistances déserter, elle défit habillement la fermeture de mon pantalon et glissa une main à l'intérieur de mon boxer. Ce contact fut le geste de trop.

Le venin empli ma bouche et tout se mélangea en moi le vampire végétarien qui lutait chaque jour contre sa véritable nature, le monstre sanguinaire tapis au plus profond de mon être, les vestiges de l'humain que j'avais été se laissant emporter par ses émotions et ses sensations…

Je me raccrochais alors à la dernière étincelle de discernement dans mon cerveau évitant ainsi de me faire dominer entièrement par mon instinct avec tout ce que cela impliquerait pour Bella, pour sa vie.

D'un bond je me soulevais et me collais contre le mur derrière moi, bloquant ma respiration, fermant mes yeux n'osant plus bouger un muscle de peur de perdre totalement le contrôle. Je tentais de me couper d'elle pour avoir une chance de retrouver mes esprits.

Plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais imaginé le feu s'estompa dans ma gorge, ma bouche s'assécha et ma pensée fut à nouveau limpide et réfléchie. Je me hasardais alors à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne s'était passé que quelques secondes depuis que je m'étais reculé.

Je croisais son regard et ce que j'y vis m'horrifia me faisant prendre l'ampleur de mon geste. La surprise laissa rapidement place à un mélange de honte, de tristesse et de douleur. Les larmes envahirent ses grands yeux et tout son corps se mit à trembler.

D'un geste brusque elle remonta sa robe et se releva. Sans même m'accorder un regard elle parti, je l'entendais dévaler l'escalier secouée de sanglots.

Comment pouvais-je être un tel imbécile ? Au moment où elle m'offrait son corps alors qu'elle aurait dû me fuir je la laissai là, seule et sans explications. Je savais qu'elle n'avait vu qu'un abandon dans mon geste et que j'avais une nouvelle fois réveillé toutes ses peurs.

Je devais agir, je ne pouvais pas rester là immobile. Je débloquais alors mes narines, ses effluves saturaient la pièce sans doute renforcées par les mécanismes hormonaux déclenchés par son désir. Mon corps ne réagit pas me prouvant que j'avais retrouvé ma maitrise chèrement acquise. Je m'élançais à sa poursuite.

Elle était déjà dehors courant vers l'allée quand je la rejoignis quelques secondes plus tard. Je me plaçais devant elle les deux mains en l'air pour la retenir. Elle arrêta sa course.

- Bella…

- Laisse-moi passer ! me cracha-t-elle en essayant de me contourner pour reprendre sa fuite.

Je la laissais repartir mais la suivi.

- Bella, je t'en supplie, laisse moi t'expliquer…

Elle ne se retourna pas, ne s'arrêta pas.

- Pardonne moi je t'en prie, je ne voulais pas te laisser seule, je n'avais pas l'intention de t'abandonner. C'est juste que c'était trop pour moi… Je n'ai jamais connu ça… jamais… Tu me fais tellement d'effet, ton corps me procure de telles sensations, j'étais comme possédé… J'ai failli perdre le contrôle… te blesser…

Cette fois elle s'arrêta. J'étais derrière elle. Sa voix brisée par les pleurs s'éleva devant moi.

- J'ai déjà vécu ça pour les mêmes raisons, ça m'avait fait mal… mais là venant de toi c'est plus que ce que je peux supporter… Tu n'aurais pas du aller si loin… Pas pour me laisser après… pas toi…

Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle et elle se laissa tomber à genoux se recroquevillant sur elle même.

Je pouvais sentir sa souffrance. Je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer que je ne pouvais pas aller trop vite mais que je tenais à elle plus que tout et que je voulais rester à ses côtés. Je laissais alors sortir les mots de ma bouche instinctivement, je lui livrais le fond de mon âme.

- Je t'aime…

J'étais tombé à mon tour sur mes genoux ma main tendue vers elle. Mais je n'osais pas la toucher. Elle se retourna lentement. Je m'affaissais un peu plus, voir son visage était comme un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. D'autant que j'étais responsable de son état. Je baissais la tête et continuais mon monologue.

- Bella, mon cœur mort pourrait exploser, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il va battre à nouveau à chaque fois que je te vois. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le bonheur dans lequel je nage depuis que je t'ai retrouvée et d'autant plus quand tu m'as dit que tu m'acceptais tel que je suis… Bella je rêve à chaque moment de pouvoir te faire l'amour… Mais je suis un vampire, je n'ai jamais connu ça, je n'ai jamais touché une femme comme je t'ai touchée ce soir… Et tu es humaine, si vulnérable… C'est vrai j'ai peur de perdre le contrôle mais j'ai aussi peur de mal faire, je ne sais pas Bella… Laisse-moi le temps, laisse-moi apprendre je t'en supplie, ne me rejette pas pour mon erreur de ce soir…

Elle vint alors se lover contre mon torse encore nu. C'était comme si cette place avait été faite pour elle. Instinctivement mes bras vinrent l'entourer. Ses tremblements se calmèrent, je n'entendais plus ses sanglots. Sa voix douce s'éleva.

- Tu ne vas pas me rejeter parce que tu as peur de me faire mal sans même savoir ce que j'en pense, sans même me laisser le choix ?

- Je te le promets, même si ça me paraît horriblement égoïste j'ai trop souffert de partir loin de toi, je veux te sentir toujours contre moi, je ferrais tout pour contrôler ma nature afin de rester à tes côtés aussi longtemps que tu le désireras.

Elle caressa mon visage et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Tu n'es pas égoïste, ne dis plus jamais ça ! J'aspire autant que toi à être à tes côtés. Je te désire tellement mais ça va au delà du sexe, je peux attendre, tu as le droit de ne pas être prêt. Je ne me rends pas compte à quel point je te demande un énorme effort de contrôle pour être à mes côtés. Mais j'ai eu tellement peur que tu me laisses comme les autres. Venant de toi je ne l'aurais pas supporté... Ce que je ressens pour toi Edward, je ne l'avais jamais ressenti pour personne. Et je veux que tu restes aussi longtemps que tu le pourras…

Je me penchais et embrassais délicatement ses lèvres.

- Je suis là, je t'aime…chuchotais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Nous restâmes comme ça quelques minutes. Puis je la sentis frissonner. Je m'aperçu qu'elle était peu couverte et que la froideur de ma peau ne devait pas la réchauffer.

- Viens, rentrons au chaud.

Je l'aidais à se relever et la pris dans mes bras. Je la déposais une fois devant mon pallier ne voulant pas la faire rentrer dans ma chambre contre sa volonté. Je tendis la main vers elle.

- J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.

Elle prit ma main et me suivit. Je l'invitais alors à s'asseoir sur le plancher. Je soulevais la latte qui me servait de nouvelle cachette dans cette maison sous ses yeux curieux. J'en sortis la pochette de velours noir et la remis dans sa main.

- Ouvre-la.

Elle en retira précautionneusement sa photo abimée d'avoir été si souvent touchée. Elle leva des yeux surpris vers moi.

- C'est la photo de mon dossier du lycée ?

- Oui, j'avoue je l'ai volé avant que nous partions définitivement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de garder un souvenir de toi. C'est immature je sais mais elle ne m'a jamais quitté. Je l'ai caché uniquement pour me retenir de la contempler trop souvent. Je t'aime depuis que mes yeux ont croisés les tiens Bella, n'en doute jamais. Le plaisir que j'ai d'être avec toi surpasse largement tous mes instincts et même si parfois je recule c'est uniquement par prudence, avec le temps mon assurance augmentera même si tu me rends fou…

Cette fois encore ses larmes coulaient mais je savais que ce n'était pas de la tristesse.

- Je t'aime… Un jour je voudrais être comme toi pour rester à jamais à tes côtés.

Ses mots me terrorisaient mais je savais que je ne pouvais plus reculer ce soir. Je savais également que cette question finirait un jour ou l'autre par se poser. Les quelques visons que j'avais perçues chez ma sœur ne laissait aucun doute sur les choix de Bella. Mais je ne voulais pas penser à ça maintenant.

Je m'approchais d'elle en attrapant ma veste sur le canapé. Je lui en recouvrais les épaules et la pris dans mes bras. Embrassant de temps à autre le sommet de son crâne, l'arrête de son nez ou son front. Nous restâmes là un moment puis je la raccompagnais chez elle lui promettant de la rejoindre par la fenêtre une fois ma voiture ramenée à la villa.

Sa nuit fut paisible. La mienne fut perturbée par son téléphone posé sur sa table de nuit qui clignotait silencieusement. N'y tenant plus je le pris et regardais l'écran. Elle avait reçu plusieurs messages vocaux et SMS de Mike, Alex et Jacob. Le venin s'écoulait dans ma bouche au fur et à mesure qu'un sentiment de jalousie me parcourait. J'aurais voulu les étriper, je voulais être le seul pour elle, même si je savais qu'ils pouvaient bien plus lui offrir que moi.

Je me rassurais et me calmais en repensant à ses paroles pendant la soirée. Elle m'avait choisi…

* * *

_**Hum, hum… Alors ?**_

_**Ça va ? Vous n'avez pas trop de poils de loups coincés entre les dents ? Je me suis rattrapée à la fin ?**_

_**Dans le prochain épisode notre chère Alice a décidé d'ouvrir une association a but non lucratif nommée S V E … Je vous laisse deviner de quoi qu'il en retourne…**_

_**Pour devenir adhérent, c'est le bouton en bas !**_

_**PS : je risque de passer les trois prochaines semaines sans connexion Internet. Rassurez-vous pendant ce temps là je continue à écrire. Si je n'arrive pas à publier d'ici là (pas taper !), je vous retrouverai fin août avec la suite des aventures de nos amoureux. Merci de me suivre, je vous adore ! A très bientôt, Biz !**_


	14. Le plan partie 1

_**Et voilà, je reviens de vacances, et je crois que je vais repartir aussi sec car c'est trop bien tout ce qui se passe quand je ne suis pas là…**_

_**D'abord grâce à vous toutes, j'ai dépassé la barre des 100 reviews (iew, iew !). MERCI ! Je vais pouvoir me la péter à mort maintenant dans les diners en ville… (Qui a dit : « petite joueuse moi j'en suis à plus de 500 » ? Qui ?)**_

_**Et en plus… Kristen a été prise la main dans le sac ! Ou plutôt dans une position compromettante, les deux mains dans les cheveux de Robert… Mmmmm…**_

_**Allez, on ravale son filet de bave et on s'y remet ! Ben oui, j'ai décidé d'adhérer à la Société Protectrice des Claviers d'Ordi Maltraités par les Lectrices Lémoniaquophiles, la SPCOMLL pour les connaisseuses. Presque un mois d'abstinence je vais bientôt avoir un pins, enfin si je ne fais pas une rechute ! Si tu veux je te parraine Death In Vegas ;-)**_

_**Pour commencer une petite confession : (sifflote l'air de rien)… j'avoue je n'ai quasiment rien écrit pendant mon absence… (Aïe ! Pas sur la tête ! Ça fait mal !). Ben quoi ? C'est fatiguant les vacances ! Les cigales qui chantent trop fort, les enfants qui se lèvent à des heures indécentes, les apéros, les apéros, les apéros… **_

_**Mais vous en avez de la chance… j'avais pris un peu d'avance. J'ai découpé ce nouveau chapitre en deux. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce qu'il est long, que je n'ai pas terminé la fin (vous ne vouliez quand même pas attendre une semaine de plus ?) et que je veux vérifier que vous êtes encore là ! Et oui je me la joue « Ça va Fanfiction ce soir ? »… « Je vous entends pas ! Ça va Fanfiction ce soir ? ». Donc va falloir hurler, trépigner pour avoir la suite ! **_

_**Pour en revenir au dernier chapitre et pour les curieuses, SVE ou Sus à la Vertu d'Edward (oui je sais c'est pas drôle mais c'est une noble cause et rien que pour ça je vous demande un peu de respect !) , dont le slogan phare est « Ensemble mettons fin à la virginité d'Edward », est un mouvement fondé au chapitre 5 par Emmett Cullen son plus fervent défenseur, basé sur le volontariat dont Tanya Denali fut la pionnière, il a désormais une nouvelle porte parole en la personne d'Alice Cullen-Whitlock qui, se trouvant désœuvrée après les retrouvailles de son frère chéri avec Bella, met à présent toute son énergie et son temps dans cet unique mais non moins vital objectif. Grâce au nombre croissant d'adhérents et de volontaires (n'est ce pas Kit3180 ?), nous espérons qu'ensemble, d'ici quelques chapitres nous aurons atteint notre but. Merci à vous ! **_

_**Je félicite toutes celles qui ont fait l'effort de se creuser les méninges (je sais ce n'est pas facile…). Bravo à Kit3180 et Fan2manga d'avoir trouvé la signification de la lettre E ! Par contre je remets le grand prix à Blue77 car même si tout ça n'a rien à voir avec la Société des Vampires Ebouriffés (j'ai l'impression qu'on parle souvent de moumoute non ?), tu m'as fait beaucoup rire !**_

_**Pour terminer un énorme bisou à Nannilye qui je l'espère est une heureuse maman à l'heure de ce post. C'est marrant il y a un an j'étais à ta place… En tout cas merci pour ta review et désolée d'être si cruelle avec toi ! **_

_**Oui, je sais, je suis trop bavarde, mais vous m'avez manqué !**_

_**Encore et pour l'éternité les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A l'attaque ! Yaaaaahhh !**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 13 : Le plan (partie 1) **

_**POV Bella**_

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître vu la nature de mon petit ami, mon quotidien était rentré dans une routine confortable dans laquelle je me laissais aller avec soulagement. Les moments difficiles que j'avais connus auparavant s'effaçaient petit à petit.

Edward me vouait un amour entier et exclusif. Sous son regard je me sentais unique. Ses déclarations, ses gestes, tout me portait à croire qu'il n'avait jamais aimé que moi et qu'il en serait ainsi pour l'éternité. Chaque jour il me prouvait que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui. Et j'avais envie de le croire. Je laissais tomber une à une mes barrières, m'abandonnant entièrement.

Je ne voulais pas imaginer la chute vertigineuse si jamais il partait à nouveau. Il était de toute façon trop tard, je ne pourrais pas me relever une nouvelle fois. J'étais sereine face à cette idée comme si chaque minute passée avec lui était un cadeau que m'accordait la vie. Dans ces moments là tout pouvait s'arrêter car j'étais à chaque fois persuadée de vivre le plus bel et inégalable instant de ma vie.

Mais j'étais loin d'être d'une humeur maussade et fataliste. Au contraire je me sentais légère, radieuse, épanouie… La mine étonnée de mon père chaque matin me prouvait à quel point j'avais changé en quelques semaines. J'aimais, de tout mon être, tellement fort que parfois ça me submergeait.

Je ne me lassais pas de ses bras, de mes nuits à ses côtés quand je ne l'obligeais pas à aller assurer ses gardes. De la même façon qu'il me laissait partir chaque matin de la semaine vers mon travail, je ne voulais pas qu'il abandonne ses activités pour moi. Au delà des vies qu'il sauvait, ça lui avait permis de tenir pendant ces trois ans loin de Forks.

La séparation était toujours douloureuse, mais l'espoir de le revoir à la tombée du jour me remplissait d'entrain. Ma vie s'était en fait inversée. Le crépuscule restait le moment le plus marquant de mes journées mais pas celui de l'angoisse, du manque. Au contraire je l'attendais avec impatience, après une longue journée loin de lui, il était devenu une délivrance, notre moment.

Charlie avait repris un travail administratif au bureau du Shérif et passait de plus en plus de soirées avec Sue. Pour ma part, en dehors de mon travail, je vivais dans un monde parallèle passant beaucoup de temps avec les Cullen. Il y avait des liens familiaux tellement forts entre eux que j'avais d'abord été surprise qu'ils m'incluent aussi rapidement parmi eux.

Carlisle et Esmée me couvaient des yeux comme si j'étais une de leurs enfants. Jasper restait toujours en retrait bien qu'il paraissait s'accoutumer à ma présence. Emmett ne pouvait cacher son enthousiasme d'avoir un nouveau cobaye dans la maison pour ses blagues ridicules. Je l'aimais beaucoup, il me rappelait Marc, il serait devenu ce type d'homme s'il avait poursuivi sa vie humaine.

Alice et moi étions devenues rapidement très complices comme elle me l'avait prédis. Je pouvais maintenant affirmer que nous étions amies. Nous nous complétions, son énergie débordante s'opposant à mon calme, son exubérance à ma timidité. Ce que j'aimais encore plus était que derrière cette boule d'énergie se cachait une jeune femme sincère, pleine d'amour pour ses proches, la main sur le cœur. Je savais qu'elle aurait tout fait pour le bonheur d'Edward et rien que pour ça je l'adorais.

Seule Rosalie, ne m'approchait pas, ne me parlait pas et me fusillait du regard dès que l'occasion se présentait. Edward m'avait dit de ne pas lui prêter attention, que ça allait passer. Mais il m'était difficile d'ignorer que pour des raisons obscures je gâchais la vie d'une personne en affichant ainsi mon bonheur.

Edward de son côté ne cédait pas d'un millimètre à mes envies. Depuis la soirée d'anniversaire d'Esmée, dès que j'allais un peu trop loin, il se dérobait. Au début je trouvais ça attendrissant mais maintenant je ne voyais pas comment le faire céder. Angela n'étant pas au courant de tous les éléments de mon équation ne me serait pas d'un grand secours.

Je m'étais donc résolue à accepter une virée shopping avec Alice à Port Angeles. Nous serions enfin seules loin de l'ouïe surdéveloppée des membres de sa famille et j'espérais pouvoir lui évoquer mes difficultés. Seulement avec ce que j'avais découvert depuis que je la connaissais je priais pour qu'elle reste discrète. Une petite voix intérieure me soufflait que j'allais me mordre les doigts de la laisser entrer dans mon cercle privé.

Mais après tout elle était mon amie, peut-être une sœur un jour… car il y avait un seul nuage noir dans mon esprit. Je savais que le temps viendrait de me décider, faire le choix de rejoindre Edward dans son éternité.

Trois ans nous séparaient déjà et je m'efforçais de ne pas y penser. Me raccrochant au fait que la nature m'avait attribué le genre de physique qui fait que l'on vous appelle encore mademoiselle à trente ans. Je ne pouvais pas non plus nier que l'âge réel de mon amoureux lui conférait une allure et un charisme qui n'étaient pas ceux d'un adolescent de 17 ans de notre époque.

Mais ce moment éphémère ne durerait pas et ne se rattraperait pas. Et puis inconsciemment ma décision était prise depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il m'avait confié ses sentiments.

Charlie était à un doigt de s'installer avec Sue, il serait donc heureux et en sécurité. Je savais ma mère épanouie auprès de Phil. Je ne laisserais donc pas de regrets derrière moi. Et si j'arrivais à me conformer au mode de vie des Cullen, je pourrais les revoir dans mes premières années avant que la jeunesse perpétuelle de mes traits ne les alerte.

Mais pour tout ça je devrais le convaincre… lui. Car je n'avais qu'un seul souhait, je voulais que ce soit son venin qui coule en moi et transforme chaque cellule mon corps pour l'éternité. Carlisle, Esmée, Alice et Jasper m'avaient confié leurs histoires, m'expliquant leurs transformations, la souffrance que cela engendrait. Je m'étais mise en tête que la douleur serait plus supportable si je savais qu'une part de l'homme que j'aimais se distillait en moi.

Me sortant de mes pensées, un moteur surpuissant rugit devant la maison suivi de deux coups d'avertisseur rageur. Ma torture allait commencer, Alice était là.

- J'y vais papa, tu embrasseras Sue de ma part !

- Salut Bella, je suis content que tu passes un peu de temps avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'avec ton bellâtre !

- Papa ! Tu préférais avant quand je me morfondais chaque jour ?

A son air affecté, je sus que mes paroles l'avaient blessé.

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais comprends que ce n'est pas tous les jours facile pour ton vieux père de voir sa fille grandir et se jeter dans les bras d'un homme !

- Papa, excuse-moi, je ne veux pas te brusquer, mais à mon âge il me semble normal d'avoir ce genre de relation et sache que je suis heureuse si c'est ce qui te préoccupe !

Je ponctuais mes paroles d'un baiser affectueux sur sa joue. Il me prit dans ses bras, chose qui lui arrivait rarement.

- Je t'aime Bella, tu es la plus merveilleuse fille qu'un père puisse espérer. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Tu mérites plus que ta part de bonheur même si tu décides de le choisir définitivement et de le suivre. Tu me manqueras mais je sais que tu feras le bon choix.

Je me demandais jusqu'à quel point mon père était perspicace.

- Je t'aime papa…

Je pleurais à présent.

- Hé ! Ne pleure pas, jamais pour un homme, nous n'en valons pas le coup ! En tout cas il a de la chance ton Edward, j'espère qu'il s'en rend compte !

- Je crois oui, mais moi aussi j'ai de la chance de l'avoir rencontré, répondis-je en séchant mes larmes.

- C'est vrai que quand on vous regarde ensemble ou pourrait presque croire à toutes ces bêtises de Roméo et Juliette !

- Arrête, on dirait maman !

- C'est vrai, si je continue, mes poils de moustache vont tomber tout seul !

- Et que ferrait Charlie Swan sans sa moustache ! Bon j'y vais ! Alice m'attend et ce n'est pas la patiente qui la caractérise !

- Salue-la de ma part !

- Ok, A plus !

- Au moins celle là je l'aime bien, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle va dévorer ma fille à chaque fois qu'elle pose les yeux sur elle, l'entendis-je marmonner avant de sortir.

J'allais en souriant vers une voiture sportive de couleur jaune aux vitres teintées, qui ne pouvait être que celle d'Alice. Si seulement Charlie savait que j'avais autant de chance de me faire dévorer par elle que par son frère il aurait changé de vocabulaire !

Je m'engouffrais dans la voiture.

- Salut ! Jolie voiture !

- Eh bien il t'en faut du temps pour être prête ! C'est un cadeau de ton cher et tendre !

- Quoi ?

- La Porsche bien sûr !

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Oh, il avait de vieilles dettes à régler, quelques sauvetages périlleux et conseils avisés dont-il voulait me remercier. Et sachant que tout ça a aboutit à vos retrouvailles, il n'a pas lésiné !

- D'ailleurs je te remercie moi aussi, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour le maintenir en vie pendant trois ans…

- Ne soyons pas mélodramatique Bella ! C'est mauvais pour le teint et je donne assez chaque jour ou je croise ton chéri.

- En tout cas ne compte pas sur moi pour t'offrir ce genre de cadeau, c'est hors de mes moyens !

- T'inquiète, il vaut pour vous deux, et le fait que tu acceptes de faire du shopping avec moi est un cadeau en soit ! Alors comme ça il te faut une tenue pour la fête d'Angela et Ben ? Par la même occasion on fera quelques modifications à ta garde robe !

Le trajet fut agréable même si Alice avait le même défaut de conduite que son frère que je soupçonnais d'être une tare familiale, la vitesse.

Elle me parla d'elle, de son couple, de sa vie parmi les Cullen. Sa joie de vivre était communicative mais si on prenait en compte le fait qu'elle ne dormait pas, je comprenais Edward quand il disait que parfois elle était agaçante. Ils devaient tous remercier Jasper de l'occuper et de la calmer par moment.

Malgré les lamentations de mon amie sur le quasi insignifiant choix de boutiques dans cette ville, elle trouva son bonheur, ou plutôt mon bonheur. J'avais honte du nombre de sac que nous portions en rejoignant la voiture sachant que tous étaient pour moi et qu'à part vouloir sortir perdante d'une rixe avec un vampire devant une vendeuse effrayée, j'avais dû céder quand elle avait été catégorique sur le fait qu'elle payait tout.

- Alice, tu n'aurais pas dû, je n'ai pas besoin de tant de vêtements!

- Ça me fait plaisir ! Et crois moi tu aurais besoin de bien plus ! Mais chaque chose en son temps ! Ça fait plus de 50 ans que chaque jour j'habille toute la famille, ça me fait tellement de bien d'avoir une nouvelle tête !

- Un nouveau cobaye tu veux dire !

- Enfin ! Ne critique pas mon talent et considère toi comme un modèle pour moi. D'ailleurs je te félicite pour ta silhouette, tu es vraiment un bonheur pour moi !

- Appelle-moi Barbie !

- Et toi appelle-moi Dracula !

Elle me prit sous le bras et nous dirigea alors que nous rigolions encore dans un salon de beauté. Je compris trop tard qu'elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

J'eu le droit à un masque et un rafraichissement de ma coupe de cheveux. Pas aussi enthousiaste qu'Alice qui poussait des cris stridents en battant des mains, je ne pouvais cependant pas ne pas avouer que le résultat était probant.

Ça faisait des lustres que mes cheveux n'avaient pas vu un coiffeur, ils étaient un peu plus courts et dégradés avec plus de reflets ce qui mettait mon visage en valeur. Le maquillage subtil magnifiait mon teint et mes yeux.

- Merci Alice, c'est parfait !

- Tu apprendras vite qu'il faut toujours m'écouter ! Il va adorer tu vas voir ! D'ailleurs je sais que tu veux me parler, donc allons te faire manger un truc dans un coin tranquille.

- Euh…

- Pas de non ne l'oublie pas ! De toute façon Ed me tuera si je ne respecte pas tes besoins humains et comme cette discussion doit avoir lieu, autant l'avoir tout de suite ça te permettra de gagner du temps !

Je la suivis sans un mot dans le restaurant Italien ou j'avais amené Edward après notre passage à l'hôpital de Sequim. Je savais qu'Alice avait vu notre future conversation, je n'avais aucun moyen d'y couper. Je me disais qu'au moins je n'aurais pas besoin de tourner autour du pot pour aborder le cœur du sujet. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec qui que ce soit. Mais Alice était mon amie et la mieux placée pour comprendre toutes les données de mon problème et m'aider à vaincre les réticences d'Edward.

Une fois que la serveuse eu déposé mon plat, et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne qui pouvait nous entendre, Alice se pencha vers moi comme un prédateur sur sa proie.

- Alors ?

Elle savait exactement ce que j'allais dire, mais je la soupçonnais de jubiler d'avoir enfin une conversation normale entre filles. Elle ne m'épargnerait rien ! Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'avoir ce genre de relation avec sa sœur, Rosalie et Emmett n'avaient jamais dû être confrontés à mon problème.

- Ce n'est pas facile pour moi, même avec ma mère j'évite ce genre de conversation !

- Encore heureux Bella ! Enfin ! On ne parle pas de ça avec sa mère ! On en parle avec sa meilleure amie !

- Ben oui, mais Angela ne connaît pas la véritable nature d'Edward, c'est donc impossible pour moi de lui confier mes soucis !

A sa mine renfrognée je sus j'avais touché ma cible ! Elle ne s'y était pas attendue à celle là ! Vu tous les avantages qu'elle avait et tout le plaisir qu'elle allait retirer de notre échange à mon détriment, je pouvais bien en profiter un peu moi aussi !

- Quand je parlais de meilleure amie, je pensais plutôt à moi…dit-elle, la mine boudeuse.

- Ohhh ! Excuse-moi, je t'ai vexée ?

- Non, je suis juste un peu déçue…

Ça y était, l'air triste que prit son visage allait me faire céder.

- Comprends juste que je connais Angela depuis plus longtemps et que c'est vraiment ma meilleure amie… humaine ! Mais toi Alice je n'ai pas de secret pour toi… tu es une autre sorte d'amie, presqu'une sœur…

- Oh, t'es mignonne… Mais on parlera de ça plus tard ! Revenons-en à nos moutons ? Explique-moi ton problème ! Et mange s'il te plait, plus ce truc refroidit plus l'odeur est insupportable, je ne sais même pas comment tu fais !

J'avalais une bouchée méditant sur l'entrée en matière de la discussion.

- Arrgh ! Ecoute Bella, j'ai de la patience mais elle a ses limites ! Si tu continues, j'invite Emmett à nous rejoindre ou encore mieux j'organise une réunion familiale pour qu'Edward et toi puissiez tout nous expliquer !

- Ok ! Ok ! Par ou commencer…

Elle grognait maintenant. Ça me permettait au moins de voir où était la ligne à ne pas franchir avec elle.

- Voilà, j'aime Edward comme vous avez tous pu le constater… Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Je peux dire que c'est mon âme sœur si on croit à ce genre de truc… Malgré toutes ses réticences dues à sa condition, je n'ai pas de doute sur mes sentiments, c'est lui que je veux uniquement lui…

- Allez vas-y !

- J'y arrive ! Pour l'instant tout va bien entre nous mais comme dans toute relation j'en suis arrivée à un point ou j'aimerais aller plus loin… J'ai viscéralement envie de lui, ça me ronge de l'intérieur. Mais pour lui ça semble impossible étant donné notre différence… Il s'esquive à chaque tentative d'approche et ça me rend dingue !

- Il te repousse pour te calmer et toi ça t'excite ! J'adore ! Et il ne cède pas petit à petit ?

La traitre elle faisait comme si elle n'était au courant de rien !

- Non, on a été une fois assez loin mais depuis, bien qu'il m'ait promis d'essayer, il ne se passe plus rien… Je crois que je vais me consumer intérieurement si ça continue !

- Imagine toi qu'il est dans le même état ! Je te raconte pas quand vous êtes là, Jasper n'arrive presque plus à se contrôler… soupira-t-elle en affichant un sourire concupiscent.

- Alice ! Ici la terre ! dis-je en secouant une main devant ses yeux rêveurs.

- Désolée, mais les années ont beau passer, entre Jazz et moi c'est toujours aussi intense… Je n'ose donc imaginer ce que tu vis ma pauvre, d'autant que mon chère frère est loin d'avoir un physique qui laisse indifférent…

- Effectivement…. Mais voilà je ne vois pas d'issue, enfin si, il y en a bien une… Que je le rejoigne… Qu'il me transforme… Mais s'il est déjà incapable d'avoir des rapports intimes avec moi je crois qu'il est à mille lieux de se poser cette question, quant à l'accepter…

- Rapports intimes… Comme c'est chaste, il commence à déteindre sur toi, non ?

- Tu veux que je dise quoi, rapport sexuel, baiser ?

- Hé ! T'énerve pas, faire l'amour c'est très bien !

- Peu importe ! De toute façon quand bien même il me transformerait, le peu que j'ai pu glaner auprès de vous tous sur la vie des jeunes vampires me laisse penser que je mettrais au moins une année avant de m'intéresser à autre chose qu'étancher ma soif, du moins si je ressens toujours les mêmes choses pour lui… C'est pour ça que j'aurais aimé que nous partagions ça maintenant, dans mon humanité avec tout ce qu'elle me procure d'émotions et de sensations…

- Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre est inébranlable, même la soif sans fin d'un nouveau nés n'en viendra pas à bout !

- Donc je n'ai plus qu'à me faire une raison, attendre qu'un jour il daigne m'accepter parmi les vôtres…

- Non, non ! Si tu m'as parlé de tout ça c'est pour que je t'aide non ?

- Disons plutôt que tu m'as fait te parler de tout ça ! Et ça ne t'agace pas de faire semblant de ne pas connaître l'issue de cette discussion ?

- Ne gâche pas mon plaisir ! Bon il te faut un plan d'attaque ! Tout d'abord la règle d'or à suivre pendant tout le déroulement des étapes ! Ok ?

- A vos ordre mon général ! répondis-je mimant un salut militaire.

- Sois sérieuse ! Alors la règle est de ne plus avoir de propos ou des gestes ayant clairement rapport à « la chose »…

- C'est toi qui deviens prude maintenant !

- Ça suffit et écoute ! Ne va plus vers lui sur ce sujet. Et d'une, il se sentira moins avec le couteau sous la gorge, je le connais ça lui laissera le temps de réfléchir. Et de deux, ça va le faire douter sur tes intentions, il va aller jusqu'à croire que tu ne veux plus de lui et là comme c'est un mâle on obtient l'effet inverse. C'est lui qui ira vers toi ! D'ailleurs garde ce conseil au chaud, ça peut servir dans bien d'autres situations.

- Mesquin mais efficace !

- Bon maintenant venons-en au plan lui même ! Première étape le séduire par ton apparence !

- Déjà fait ! Ça a bien un peu d'effet mais pas assez il faut croire…

- Ne pars pas perdante d'avance ! C'était seulement le premier point ! Persévère, crois-en Jazz, ça le rend fou ! Deuxièmement le rendre jaloux, je sais c'est sournois, mais ça lui fera réaliser que tu as eu une vie avant lui et que tes autres petits amis eux n'ont pas hésité à se donner corps et âmes pour toi !

- N'exagère pas ! Il est déjà jaloux, je peux te l'assurer, et techniquement de ce point de vu là j'ai eu un seul petit ami et on ne peut pas dire que ça se soit bien terminé !

- Ce n'est pas le problème ! D'après ce que tu m'as dit ton ex sera à la soirée d'Angela et je t'assure qu'il aura une seule idée en tête te reconquérir ! Imagine les pensées de ce mec quand il va te voir à nouveau dans ta robe à damner un saint ! Et donc ce que va entendre notre cher Edward ! Sans compter une petite touche de Mike Newton et quelques autres mecs qui traineront pas là ! Bon il risque d'être un peu crispé sur le coup, mais ça va le confronter à la réalité et le faire réfléchir !

- Tu es sadique !

- C'est un juste retour des choses !

- Je croyais que tu avais déjà eu une jolie voiture !

- L'argent ne remplace rien ! Et puis s'il n'a pas retenu de leçon de tout ça, ça n'aura servi à rien !

- Quelque chose me dit qu'il y a un troisièmement !

- Et oui, mon chef d'œuvre ! Le coup de grâce !

- C'est toi qui fait dans le mélodramatique maintenant, je te signale !

- Parce que c'est le moment opportun pour ça ! Enfin, Bella, réalises-tu que tu t'apprêtes à abuser du corps et de l'esprit de mon frère resté vierge dans tous les sens du terme depuis plus de 100 ans ? Ça vaut un peu de solennité dans mon discours !

- A t'entendre on dirait que je vais commettre un crime ! Tu as peur que je lui vole sa vertu ?

Elle se pencha alors vers moi, on ne peut plus sérieuse.

- Bella, il faut que tu saches qu'Edward est né au début du XXème siècle et même si moi aussi toutes ses réticences me font sourire, comprends qu'à cette époque les principes n'était pas les mêmes. Il a reçu une éducation empreinte de pudeur et de romantisme. Puis il a croisé la route de Carlisle et sa vie parmi nous ne lui a jamais donné l'occasion d'évoluer de ce côté là. Il n'a jamais regardé une fille à par toi. Ni humaines, ni vampires n'ont eu grâce à ses yeux et pourtant certaines s'y sont activement essayées tu peux me croire. Il est donc resté tout ce temps avec sa vision surannée d'une relation amoureuse qu'il ne pensait jamais vivre.

Je gardais dans un coin de ma tête l'évocation d'autres femmes qui auraient approché Edward et me concentrait sur les autres propos de mon amie.

- Je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça…

- Forcément ! Et puis tu es arrivée, jeune, belle, moderne, expérimentée, pas romantique pour deux sous à ce que j'ai pu voir ! Tu l'as chamboulé, tu l'as changé pour tout le reste de son existence. Il lui a quand même fallut trois ans et quelques évènements malheureux pour qu'il réalise à quel point il était épris de toi. Et maintenant il doit se débattre avec tout ce que tu représente qui est diamétralement opposé à ce qu'il a toujours connu. Rassure toi, tout ça fait qu'il est dingue de toi mais en contre partie ça le terrorise.

J'étais profondément touchée par ses propos. Elle mettait en lumière des aspects que j'avais à peine effleurés jusqu'ici.

- Je m'en veux tout à coup, je me sens presque comme néfaste pour lui…

- Non, non, surtout pas ! Ce que je veux te dire c'est que tu dois prendre en compte tous ces éléments. Et surtout tu dois le respecter pour ce qu'il est, mais je sais que c'est déjà le cas sinon tu ne l'aimerais pas.

- Je te le promets, je me sens stupide maintenant avec mes envies d'humaine dévergondée !

- Bella ! Attends je n'ai pas fini ! Tout ça n'empêche pas qu'Edward peut évoluer grâce à toi, il n'en sera que plus heureux même s'il ne le sait pas encore. C'est là que rentre en jeu le troisième et dernier point du plan. Tu vas dire que je suis diabolique mais il va falloir frapper fort pour ébranler la forteresse de bons principes qu'il s'est construit. Et tu ne dois le faire que si tu en es parfaitement convaincue toi aussi !

- Tu me fais peur là !

- Il faut que tu lui dises que tu veux qu'il te transforme dans les plus brefs délais pour pouvoir être son égal et enfin tout partager sans restrictions !

- Alice ! C'est du chantage !

- Souhaites-tu devenir une des nôtres quand tu seras prête ?

- Tu le sais bien ! Depuis que je l'ai trouvé, c'est le seul avenir que je vois à notre relation. Je ne veux pas que mon état d'humaine soit la cause de notre séparation…

- Dans ce cas exprime le ouvertement. Je sais que tu y as déjà fait allusion devant lui mais cette fois montre lui que tu as pris ta décision et qu'il n'y a plus matière à discussion. Ça va faire voler tous ses grands principes en éclat ! Je t'assure que la combinaison des trois éléments de mon plan va faire qu'il préférera encore prendre le risque de te faire l'amour plutôt que de devoir te transformer…

- Ça veut dire que je resterais toujours humaine ?

- Hé ! Chaque chose en son temps, je croyais que tu voulais t'envoyer en l'air avec ton apollon ! Pour ce qui est de devenir un vampire ne t'affole pas il nous suffira d'un autre plan ! Et je l'ai vu dans certaines de mes visions !

- C'est vrai ?

- Euh… Oui certaines… Mais c'est encore flou, tout n'est pas décidé… Laisse les choses se faire…

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et je devinais qu'elle avait vu d'autres possibilités. Mais je ne voulais pas les connaître pour le moment. De toute façon ce qu'elle percevait, dépendait de nos choix, et quand Edward se serait décidé tout deviendrait limpide.

- Si Edward devine la conversation que l'on vient d'avoir, il va être furieux ! soufflais-je oscillant entre inquiétude et amusement.

- Ne te plains pas toi au moins il ne peut pas t'entendre ! Moi il faudra encore une fois que j'use de trésors d'imagination pour lui échapper ! Et puis il me mettra tout sur le dos, il ne pourra pas imaginer que sa douce Bella puisse fomenter un plan aussi machiavélique !

- Merci Alice, merci pour tout, tu es vraiment une merveilleuse amie…

- De rien, mais maintenant c'est à toi de jouer ma belle !

La conversation redevint plus futile. Alice me raccompagna chez moi. J'étais exténuée. Je la soupçonnais de pomper l'énergie de ceux qui l'entouraient pour pouvoir être survoltée 24h/24h. Je pus à peine pousser un soupir de contentement quand Edward me rejoint sur mon lit à la nuit tombée.

Quelques jour plus tard je reçu un coup de fil dont je me serrais bien passé. Mr Randy avait trouvé un nouveau prétexte pour me contacter me demandant de l'aider à noter les devoirs des élèves que j'avais accompagné. Je lui demandais de me les déposer à mon bureau au parc et me débrouillais pour être absente quand il le fit. Rachel me remis l'enveloppe et me confia qu'il était dépité de ne pas m'avoir rencontré.

Le soir même je m'attaquais à la lecture des copies. Edward a qui j'avais interdit d'approcher était négligemment allongé sur mon lit son Ipod dans les oreilles, ses yeux entrouverts ne me lâchant pas une seconde. Les devoirs étaient dans l'ensemble plutôt bons, et je souris à la lecture du sien. D'une présentation impeccable, rédigé de son écriture d'un autre temps, le contenu était excellent d'un niveau nettement supérieur à celui d'un lycéen.

Je consignais mon avis sur la dernière copie et fermais enfin mon ordinateur. Je m'étirais, j'étais épuisée mais satisfaite du travail accompli. Au moins je n'aurais pas de mal à trouver le sommeil ce soir allongée à côté de la tentation personnifiée.

Après un passage dans la salle de bain, je rejoignis avec bonheur mon lit et les bras d'Edward. Il ôta son casque de ses oreilles et pris un air désintéressé.

- Alors madame le professeur, quelle note a mérité votre humble élève ?

- Aucune idée, je ne suis que la modeste accompagnatrice de votre projet et la note finale est entre les mains de ton prof préféré…

J'étais amusée par la pression qu'il se mettait pour un devoir de biologie, lui qui avait terminé le lycée je ne sais combien de fois.

- Eh bien ça promet, vu qu'il n'a qu'une idée, celle de mettre fin à mon parcours sans faute !

- Oh, Edward Cullen ne supporterait-il donc pas l'échec ?

- Pas si c'est injuste, seulement guidé par le fait que ma tête ne lui revienne pas !

- Si ça peut te rassurer sache que ta tête me revient très bien à moi et que comme tout ce que tu fais ta copie était excellente. Sois patient tu découvriras ta note très vite. Bon je dors, je suis crevée, dis-je en plaquant un baiser sur sa mâchoire de marbre avant de m'enfoncer dans le sommeil.

Au moins cette nuit là je n'eu pas à me torturer pour suivre la règle d'or d'Alice.

Le lendemain, je me rendis au lycée de Sequim. Mr Randy se trémoussait de joie en me voyant, l'espoir luisait dans ses yeux. Je m'empressais de lui commenter chaque devoir lui soulignant la qualité irréprochable de celui d'Edward. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, je prenais congé lui faisant savoir que j'étais ravie d'avoir travaillé avec ses élèves.

La nuit suivante, Edward m'attendait dans ma chambre alors que je revenais d'un repas chez Sue avec Seth et mon père. Un sourire illuminait son visage.

- Bonsoir, tu as l'air heureux ?

- Effectivement et je tenais à te remercier. Mon cours de biologie a été délectable. Mr Randy a failli s'étouffer en annonçant à la classe que j'avais présenté le meilleur devoir auquel il avait mis un A+. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de souligner que je devais tout à l'appréciation de Mlle Swan et que bien que trop élogieuse à son goût il n'avait pu que s'incliner devant la justesse de son avis.

- Ah le pouvoir des femmes…

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, je t'épargne ses pensées envers toi pendant qu'il nous lisait tes commentaires, c'était absolument abject ! Et je te préviens, il s'imagine que comme il a suivi tes conseils, tu vas te sentir redevable quand il va te communiquer nos notes et que tu n'oseras pas refusez un rendez-vous à diner…

- C'est vrai, il a été si gentil, et s'il n'avait pas cédé tu aurais eu une note déplorable. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose non ? dis-je songeuse.

- Tu es sérieuse ? dit-il un sourire en coin.

- On ne peut plus sérieuse, je ne te l'avais pas dis mais la veste en tweed et l'odeur de naphtaline, rien de tel pour me faire craquer sur un homme…

- S'il y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, ne bouge pas Alice va me dégoter ce qu'il faut pour te plaire, di-il en faisant mine de se diriger par la fenêtre.

- Arrête de faire l'idiot et s'il te plait arrête d'être jaloux de tous les mâles qui rodent aux alentours.

- Excuse-moi de les trouver un peu trop nombreux !

- Ils pourraient bien être des centaines, rentre toi bien dans le crâne que je n'en vois qu'un, ok ?

- Si tu le dis…

- T'as l'air convaincu, ça fait peur. Bon en attendant je n'ai toujours pas eu mes remerciements en bonne et due forme… lançais-je en prenant un air vexé.

Je ne pus rester de marbre longtemps car mes yeux se perdirent dans l'or liquide. Deux mains froides prirent mon visage en coupe, tandis que sa bouche s'approchait de la mienne lentement.

- Merci mademoiselle Swan, souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres.

Il m'embrassa alors langoureusement, sa langue partant à l'assaut de ma bouche. Je constatais qu'il mettait de moins en moins de retenue dans ses baisers. Ses longs doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ma chevelure me rapprochant encore plus de lui. Mon corps se plaqua au sien et je sus que j'étais à quelques secondes de me laisser entièrement guider par mon désir.

La petite voix intérieure courroucée d'Alice me rappela à l'ordre. Je m'éloignais alors pour reprendre mon souffle et il dut me soutenir tellement mes jambes étaient flageolantes.

- Humm, je crois que je vais dormir, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Je vis à ses traits que ma dérobade l'intriguait. Je pouvais voir les questions fuser derrière son sourire impassible.

Rester allongée à ses côtés cette nuit là fut un vrai supplice. Je n'arrivais pas à apaiser la chaleur qui avait envahie mon corps. Je regrettais presqu'il n'ait pas été de garde et plus que tout je priais pour que le plan d'Alice porte ses fruits rapidement car je n'allais pas tenir longtemps à ce train là.

Je me réveillais après un rêve plus qu'explicite à l'aube. Edward me contemplait d'un air flegmatique. Il cachait bien son jeu car j'avais l'impression que mon état était on ne peux plus clair surtout pour quelqu'un ayant des sens aussi développés que lui.

- Bien dormie ?

- Euh, oui… Il est tôt je vais en profiter pour aller courir si ça ne te gêne pas.

- Vas-y du moment que tu m'autorises à te suivre.

- Pas de problème. A tout de suite !

Je pris mes affaires et fonçais dans la salle de bain sans me retourner. Je me plaquais contre la porte reprenant mon souffle. Je n'osais imaginer mon comportement et les paroles que j'avais dues prononcer dans mon sommeil. Comme j'aurais aimé mélanger mon rêve à la réalité ce matin… Je secouais la tête et me passais le visage sous l'eau froide. Il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits et que j'évacue au plus vite toute cette tension.

J'enfilais ma tenue et sortais sans bruit de la maison pour ne pas réveiller Charlie. Je m'élançais alors sur un chemin qui longeait la forêt derrière chez moi. Depuis que j'avais pu reprendre le footing, Edward aimait me suivre d'arbre en arbre à la lisière de la forêt. Mon manège l'amusait lui pour qui courir n'était rien d'autre qu'un état totalement naturel ne lui apportant rien physiquement à part la satisfaction de la vitesse et une arme de plus pour la chasse.

Pour moi c'était le meilleur moyen de me vider la tête, de me dépasser, non plus pour essayer de m'échapper mais seulement pour me recentrer. Ma nouvelle vie était si intense, mélange d'émotions incontrôlables et d'angoisses, que j'avais parfois l'impression que j'allais exploser.

Parfois il enfilait une tenue de sport et m'accompagnait dans mon parcours. J'enrageais de voir qu'il n'avait aucun effort à faire pour rester à ma hauteur. Dans ces moments je me sentais affreuse, rouge, dégoulinante de sueur, à bout de souffle. Mais lui ne me quittait pas des yeux, subjugué quelque soit mon état. Je souriais intérieurement en me disant que chez les vampires aussi l'amour rend aveugle.

Puis un beau matin, Emmett, qui nourrissait une curiosité sans bornes pour notre couple, intrigué par la tenue de son frère, nous rejoint sur le chemin. Il trouva désopilant de voir Edward courant à petites foulées à mes côtés. Il se décida à nous accompagner, nous eûmes un mal fou à lui faire comprendre qu'il devait courir à allure humaine tant que nous étions visibles par des yeux curieux. Une fois à l'abri, Emmett défia son frère et ils partirent tous les deux dans une course folle autour de moi, bondissant, s'attrapant, se roulant par terre si vite qu'il était quasi impossible de les distinguer.

Je leur avais demandé d'aller ailleurs car ils coupaient mon rythme avec leurs singeries. Ils s'enfuirent alors l'un après l'autre. Ils revinrent une heure plus tard alors que je m'étirais, ils étaient hilares, la tête d'Edward coincée sous le bras de son frère qui lui ébouriffait généreusement les cheveux. J'aimais le voir comme ça, heureux et insouciant, loin de l'air grave et mélancolique qu'il pouvait avoir parfois.

Heureusement pour moi Emmett n'était pas là ce matin, car il aurait immédiatement remarqué mon embarras. Edward aussi resta en retrait comme s'il devinait que j'avais besoin d'être seule. Je ne me ménageais pas, courant une heure en accélérant régulièrement l'allure, jusqu'à être entièrement vidée.

Après une longue douche j'avais enfin retrouvé mon calme. Une fois au travail je ne fus pas étonnée de voir mon portable vibrer et le prénom d'Alice s'afficher. Je décrochais en éloignant préventivement l'appareil de mon oreille.

_- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Tu es complètement inconsciente ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais faire tout capoter ! Enfin tu n'es plus une adolescente de 16 ans, un peu de retenue et de contrôle s'il te plait ! J'ai angoissé toute la nuit à cause de toi ! hurla-t-elle._

- Bonjour à toi aussi Alice. Désolée de t'avoir empêché de dormir cette nuit ! dis-je en ricanant.

_- Tu crois que c'est le moment de plaisanter ! Avec tous les efforts que nous avons faits qui ont failli partir en poussière !_

Son ton avait à peine baissé de quelques décibels.

- Tu dramatises là et à ce que je sache, les efforts c'est moi qui les fais et ce n'est pas tous les jours évident !

_- Ah oui parce que tu crois que cacher mes pensées à ton amoureux est une promenade de santé pour moi !_

- Je sais que tu y mets aussi du tien, mais je ne peux pas lutter contre mes rêves !

_- Et bien à l'avenir débrouille toi pour t'endormir après avoir regardé un épisode de Derrick, ou je ne sais pas fait des mots croisés mais je t'en supplie ne recommence pas ce fiasco ! Comment veux-tu qu'il ait l'impression que tu lui fais moins d'effet si tu continues comme ça ?_

- Je sais tu as raison, je vais me contrôler je te le promets.

_- Tout ça c'est pour votre bien, tu sais ? Heureusement pour nous la fête d'Angela arrive à grands pas ! _

Sa voix était enfin revenue à un niveau raisonnable et s'était adoucie.

- Et en quoi cette fête est-elle si importante pour mon problème ?

_- Mais c'est évident que tout va se jouer ce soir là, ça va être la petite goutte d'eau qui va faire déborder son vase !_

- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir ton don et permets-moi de souligner que j'adore la poésie subtile de tes métaphores !

_- Sois sérieuse enfin ! Je te laisse travailler mais je t'en supplie concentre toi à l'avenir !_

- Promis ! Salut démon ! Bonne journée !

_- Salut l'humaine incapable se maitriser ! Sois sage !_

Je raccrochais soulagée que cette conversation se termine. J'avais vu juste, se confier à Alice c'était lui donner tous les droits pour gérer votre vie. Elle prenait tellement au sérieux la mission pour laquelle elle se croyait investit que j'allais devoir me tenir à carreaux si je ne voulais pas me trouver à nouveau sous le feu de ses remontrances.

J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle disait vrai en prévoyant que son plan était proche du but, car mon faible esprit humain n'allait pas tenir longtemps écartelé entre l'attraction incontrôlable pour le frère et la surveillance sans faille de la sœur.

Les vacances de Pâques commencèrent et la réalité du monde humain auquel j'appartenais toujours se rappela à mon bon souvenir. J'étais ravie de revoir mes amis, mais les messages que ne cessaient de m'envoyer Alex et Mike se firent plus pressants. J'espérais que la soirée d'Angela serait une bonne fois pour toute l'occasion de me débarrasser de ces deux prétendants.

Depuis notre dernière altercation, Jacob, lui, semblait s'être fait une raison. Il était resté discret se contentant de m'envoyer un SMS d'excuses pour son comportement.

Quand je voyais le visage d'Edward à chaque fois que mon portable vibrait, je savais qu'il me suffirait d'un mot pour que l'emploi du terme débarrasser prenne toute sa réalité. Ça m'amusait presque de le voir se débattre avec ce nouveau sentiment pour lui, la jalousie, bien que je ne supportais pas la lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux quand mon passé amoureux était évoqué par inadvertance.

J'espérais avoir la force de le pousser assez loin dans ses retranchements lors de la fête pour mettre en œuvre la fameuse phase « jalousie » du plan d'Alice. Je souhaitais aussi que ce soit l'occasion de lui prouver aux yeux de tous que rien n'avait compté, que tout ça avait été à mille lieux de ce que je vivais maintenant avec lui.

Dès son arrivée à Forks, Angela avait organisé une soirée de retrouvailles pour nous deux. Nous nous étions rendues dans le seul restaurant digne de ce nom de notre petite ville. De la voir si épanouie, de retrouver notre complicité me firent réaliser qu'elle m'avait terriblement manqué et qu'il restait pourtant nécessaire que je ne me rapproche pas trop d'elle avec mon avenir incertain.

Elle me raconta en détail sa vie à Seattle et me questionna sans relâche sur ma propre existence. Parfois elle se perdait dans un de ses habituels silences que nous partagions sans aucune gêne. Le sourire de contentement avec lequel elle me regardait, me faisait comprendre à quel point elle s'était inquiétée pour moi et le soulagement de me retrouver aussi heureuse.

Je n'échappais pas aux questions embarrassantes sur Edward, et je me cachais derrière le fait que moi comme lui ne voulions pas aller trop vite, que cette fois je ne voulais pas me tromper. Elle crevait d'envie de le revoir et de nous voir ensemble.

Elle finit par me suggérer de le faire boire pour abuser de lui alors que nous trinquions en levant nos verres à notre amitié ! Ça aurait fonctionné avec la plupart des hommes, mais celui que j'avais choisi était complètement résistant à ce genre de stratagème.

Décidément mes deux meilleures amies auraient fait la paire, pas une pour rattraper l'autre. Tous les plans les plus démoniaques étaient bons pour faire tomber les mâles dans nos filets.

Angela me reconduisit. Elle me quitta après qu'elle m'ait rappelé qu'elle comptait sur moi dès le début d'après midi pour préparer la fête et qu'ainsi nous pourrions passer une partie de la journée ensemble. Connaissant mon amie je n'osais imaginer les tonnes de choses qu'elle avait du prévoir pour que la fête soit parfaite. J'étais bonne pour des heures de corvée dans la cuisine et d'autres de torture dans la salle de bain.

En rentrant je rabattis la couverture sur Charlie qui s'était endormi sur le canapé et montait les marches quatre à quatre sûre de ce que j'allais trouver dans ma chambre.

Il était là debout, stoïque dans la pénombre de ma chambre. Les rayons de la pleine lune qui entraient par la fenêtre éclairaient son visage le magnifiant de façon presque irréelle. L'intensité de son regard ambré était tel que je sentis tout mon corps réagir, je me mordis la lèvre troublée par ce spectacle.

Puis n'y tenant plus je courrais me jeter dans ses bras. Il ne vacilla pas d'un millimètre et m'enserra de ses bras robustes. Je plongeais mon visage dans son cou pour me délecter de son odeur, tandis que lui même plongeait le sien dans mes cheveux. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'il ne me repose par terre.

- Quel accueil !

- Tu m'as manqué, tu me manques toujours !

- Pas autant que toi ! Alors cette soirée ?

- Très sympa, Angela est vraiment une excellente amie.

- Ça doit être le cas, c'était la seule à avoir des pensées cohérentes et saines à ton égard quand tu es arrivée au lycée de Forks.

- Ah, bon parce que les tiennes n'étaient pas saines et cohérentes ? demandais-je d'un air malicieux.

- Euh, non c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !

Ses iris s'étaient assombris me faisant comprendre que je m'aventurais en terrain glissant. Je détournais alors la conversation.

- Comme quoi, la vraie nature des personnes se révèle toujours. En tout cas elle est heureuse et épanouie avec Ben, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir de la voir comme ça !

Encore une fois j'avais fait une gaffe. Je sentis un léger recul de sa part. Je me recentrais sur la petite voix intérieure d'Alice dans ma tête « me conformer à la fameuse règle d'or : ne plus parler de « la chose », le laisser venir ».

- La sachant heureuse, c'est plus facile de me tenir loin d'elle. Je ne supporterais pas qu'elle soit dans les parages si Victoria attaque à nouveau. Je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse faire de lien entre nous ! Et puis à l'avenir il faudra que je me résolve à me détacher complètement d'elle.

J'instillais depuis plusieurs jours des allusions à ma potentielle immortalité. Je me préparais le terrain pour le jour ou j'aborderais franchement le sujet avec lui.

- Ne dis pas ça… Et je t'interdis de t'inquiéter pour Victoria. Elle est loin, inactive et Alice la surveille. De toute façon je suis là maintenant. Allez viens te coucher.

Je réalisais que j'accumulais les heures de sommeil depuis que j'avais retrouvé Edward. Mes nuits étaient plus calme à ses côtés, je me réveillais reposée et il avait la fâcheuse tendance à m'inciter à dormir dès qu'il me sentait trop entreprenante.

En fait ils étaient tous plus ou moins fourbes dans cette famille. Mais je n'avais rien à leur envier moi qui jouais l'innocence incarnée devant ses yeux, refermant petit à petit le piège autour de lui.

J'avais expliqué à Edward qu'Angela m'attendait en début d'après-midi pour l'aider à préparer la fête. Il avait été ravi que je lui épargne le contact avec la nourriture humaine, me promettant de me rejoindre plus tard.

Le jour J, j'arrivais chez les parents de Ben, pour retrouver Angela avec une housse contenant la robe qu'Alice m'avait achetée pour l'occasion et un sac qui me paraissait énorme contenant des chaussures et assez de maquillage pour camoufler une armée. Elle avait été désappointée de ne pas me préparer par elle même. Mais je lui avais assuré que sur ce point là Angela pouvait se targuer d'être sa jumelle.

Malgré les sous-entendus de cette dernière j'avais refusé qu'elle invite Alice, il était déjà suffisant de faire passer la supercherie du vieillissement d'Edward sans éveiller les soupçons avec toute la famille.

Angela m'accueillit à l'entrée et me conduisit directement dans la chambre de la sœur de Ben pour déposer mes affaires.

- Je croyais que tu serais venue avec Edward !

- La cuisine ce n'est pas trop son truc et il avait des choses à faire. Je crois surtout qu'il voulait nous laisser passer encore un peu de temps entre copines ! Il viendra ce soir.

- Bon…ok…

- Angela ?

- Oui ? répondit-elle d'une petite voix d'où suintait la culpabilité.

- Que me caches-tu ?

- Rien ! Mais il faut que tu saches que nous ne serons pas seules cet après midi, Ben et là bien sûr mais il a aussi proposé à Alex qui loge ici et à Mike de venir et du coup Jess s'est greffée au truc…

- Ah, et bien il y a qu'à dire à Ben qu'on gère ça toutes les deux !

- Le problème c'est qu'ils sont déjà tous là dans la cuisine, on pensait avancer plus vite comme ça et du coup profiter pour commencer la fête entre nous avant l'arrivée des autres comme au bon vieux temps !

- Ah… dis-je pensive en repensant au fameux bon vieux temps.

Les souvenirs de nos soirées étudiantes et des rares fêtes auxquelles je m'étais rendue à Forks m'amenaient à dire que nous allions ouvrir quelques bouteilles, en bavardant tranquillement entre nous avant l'arrivée des autres invités. Ma vie à Forks et la fréquentation des vampires m'avaient tenue relativement éloignée de l'alcool. Il faudrait donc que je me méfie si je ne voulais pas être ivre au premier verre.

- Comme je croyais que tu venais avec Edward, je pensais que ça ne posait pas de problème, je suis désolée… dit-elle d'une voix suppliante.

- C'est bon ça va aller ! De toute façon il est temps que je me confronte au passé. Etant donné que les choses sont claires pour moi, ça me donnera au moins l'occasion de faire comprendre à Alex que c'est bel et bien fini !

- Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui quand même ! Je sais que ce qu'il t'a fait est odieux mais il paye le prix fort depuis. Et j'avoue que maintenant que je le connais mieux je suis sure que c'était une terrible erreur de sa part !

- Hou là c'est bon Angela ! J'ai pardonné et je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui donc ça tombait bien…pour nous deux.

- Ok, allons-y !

Je la suivis jusqu'à la cuisine ou régnait un joyeux brouhaha. Ils étaient tous là s'entraidant à préparer la nourriture. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes fixant la scène que je ne verrais jamais dans la nouvelle famille que je m'étais choisie. Mais cette pièce ne contenait pas non plus ma raison de vivre, le seul qui savait faire battre mon cœur si fort que je me ne m'étais jamais autant sentie en vie.

- Hé oh tout le monde ! Bella est arrivée !

- Salut ! lançais-je à la ronde.

Ben s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras.

- Salut Bella tu as bonne mine, ça fait plaisir !

- Merci Ben.

Mike en profita pour faire de même. Je me dégageais rapidement de son étreinte.

- Bella, ça fait longtemps ! Je suis trop déçu que ce ne soit plus toi qui t'occupes de mon groupe !

- Mike… T'as de la chance Marc a bien plus d'expérience pour les gens mûrs comme toi, moi je m'occupe le plus souvent des scolaires maintenant.

- Dommage ! Mais content que tu sois là !

- Bella ! La garde forestière ! Comment vas-tu ? cria Jessica en m'enlaçant à son tour.

- Bien et toi Jess ?

- Trop bien ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton ex était aussi canon, petite cachotière, rajouta-t-elle à mon oreille en désignant Alex.

Je me tournais alors vers lui dans le silence de la pièce. Il était toujours aussi séduisant mais sa beauté me paraissait bien pâle en comparaison de celle d'Edward. Je sus en le regardant que l'histoire était enfin close pour moi. Je n'avais aucune animosité envers lui. Je le retrouvais comme une vieille connaissance perdue de vue depuis longtemps que l'on recroise un jour, avec qui on échange sur le temps écoulé depuis, avant de reprendre chacun sa route.

Je parlais pour mettre fin à la tension palpable de la pièce.

- Salut Alex, je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Je vis ses épaules descendre d'un cran, soulagé par mes paroles.

- Salut Bella !

- Bon qui veux une bière ! cria Ben la tête dans le réfrigérateur.

Tous le monde leva la main et se remit à la tâche. L'ambiance était joyeuse et décontractée. Les rires fusaient, les garçons entamèrent même une bataille de nourriture sous le regard irrité d'Angela qui mit fin à leur jeu.

Quand tout fut fin prêt, Angela nous entraina à l'étage pour nous préparer. J'enfilais sous l'œil rond de Jess la robe crème dos nu qu'Alice m'avait achetée.

- Waouh Bella ! Tu comptes séduire qui comme ça ? siffla-t-elle.

- Elle n'a besoin de séduire personne, c'est déjà fait, dit Angela en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? T'as un petit ami c'est ça ? trépigna Jess.

- Oui c'est ça, lui répondis-je.

- Et il est ou ?

- Il nous rejoindra ce soir !

- Donc Alex est libre ?

- Je croyais que tu étais avec Mike ?

- Ça c'est pour mes parents, mais disons que tant qu'il ne m'a pas demandé ma main je me laisse toutes les portes ouvertes ! Et c'est en testant que l'on sait si on fait le bon choix !

- Très classe, vous allez bien ensemble pourtant ! Et à UCLA tu n'as pas trouvé ton bonheur ?

- Non, dit-elle d'une mine boudeuse. Soit ils sont beaux donc déjà pris ou moches ! D'ailleurs tu verras Lauren tout à l'heure elle a mis le grappin sur une valeur sûre, le fils d'un producteur de ciné ! Il la couvre de cadeau, le rêve…

Je me demandais ce qui faisait briller se yeux, l'amour de Lauren pour son copain ou le portefeuille du dit copain. Au moins elle ne changeait pas. Il fallait absolument que je touche deux mots à Alex, je ne lui souhaitais pas ce genre de copine.

Une fois prêtes nous allâmes rejoindre les garçons qui profitaient du soleil allongés sur des transats au milieu de la pelouse. Ils avaient sortit des enceintes sur la terrasse qui diffusait du Gorillaz en sourdine. En arrivant près d'eux je reconnus l'odeur distinctive de l'herbe. J'avais eu tendance à oublier que Ben et Alex aimaient occasionnellement fumer lors des soirées que nous avions passées ensemble.

J'avais l'impression de replonger dans mon année d'étudiante. Ils étaient hilares, mais en nous apercevant ils ne purent retenir des sifflements d'admiration devant nos tenues.

Tout le monde était ravi du temps ensoleillé, j'étais la seule pour laquelle il était synonyme de solitude. Je savais qu'Edward n'arriverait pas avant la tombée de la nuit et ça me paraissait interminable.

Ben nous venta la qualité de l'herbe cultivée par un ami de promotion d'Alex spécialisé dans la physiologie végétale. Sous les supplications des autres j'acceptais de me joindre à leur cercle. Après tout il ne serait là que dans quelques heures quand l'effet se dissiperait et ça m'aiderait à patienter même si je savais que ce n'était pas prudent de céder à mes vieux démons.

La fin de l'après midi s'écoula tranquillement. Je m'offris même le luxe d'un tête à tête avec Alex. La discussion fut décousue et je me perdais deux fois dans des crises de fou rire inexpliquées mais je pensais avoir réussi à lui expliquer que j'avais fait un trait sur notre passé, que je ne lui en voulais plus et que je fréquentais quelqu'un. Il me remercia et se perdit en excuses sans queue ni tête.

Nous retournâmes vers les autres bras dessus, bras dessous et nous affalâmes à nouveau sur nos transats respectifs sous le regard mauvais de Jessica. Mike de son côté me lorgnait toujours de son regard rendu encore plus lubrique par son état. Je savais qu'avec lui toute tentative de mise au point était vouée à l'échec. J'espérais que me voir avec Edward serait le coup de grâce.

La nuit commençait à tomber et la plupart des invités étaient arrivés. L'effet de ce que j'avais fumé se dissipait, j'étais de plus en plus nerveuse. Dés qu'il n'était pas là s'insinuait en moi le doute, et l'idée d'être à nouveau abandonnée germait au plus profond de mon esprit.

La nuit était noire quand Jess et Lauren se placèrent autour de moi sur le sofa ou j'étais installée. Le riche copain de la deuxième n'avait pas daigné l'accompagner à Forks et il fallait croire que les tentatives d'approches d'Alex par Jess s'étaient soldées par un échec. Je savais qu'elles n'auraient alors qu'une idée en tête, vomir leur fiel et j'étais leur nouvelle cible.

- Alors Bella, toujours seule ? me demanda Jess d'une voix de conspiratrice.

- Faut croire !

- Il est ou ton fameux petit copain ?

- Pas encore là !

- Ou alors il n'existe pas ! susurra Lauren.

- Ou il ne viendra pas ! Ce n'est pas sympa de rompre comme ça en te plantant à une soirée ! Pour une fois que tu faisais des efforts vestimentaires ! cria Jess à la ronde.

- On verra ! grinçai-je entre mes dents.

- Mais d'après ce qu'on ma dit tu n'es pas très douée en relation amoureuse ! Retrouver ton mec au lit avec son ex ça a dû être dur ! ajouta-t-elle.

Je serrais les poings pour ne pas laisser échapper la colère qui montait en moi. Je ne voulais pas leur faire ce plaisir.

- Enfin au point de clamer partout que tu as un nouveau petit ami, un mec que tu connais à peine je suppose ! Faut savoir se remettre ! Et puis te plains pas, si jamais tu trouves personne, tu as toujours l'autre indien qui te regarde avec des airs de chiens battus! me railla Lauren.

- Ouais d'ailleurs comme ça ton père et toi vous resterez en famille ! Vous pourrez tous habiter dans la même cabane à la réserve ! ricana Jess.

S'en était trop. Angela eu beau me regarder de son air suppliant, elles avaient été trop loin. Je savais que c'était avouer qu'elles m'avaient blessée mais elles n'avaient pu ignorer ma nervosité, mes coups d'œil à la pendule et à la porte d'entrée.

- Explique-moi Jess pourquoi celui avec qui tu nous tannes depuis des lustres sur d'hypothétiques fiançailles drague tout ce qui bouge dans les alentours de Forks moi y compris quand tu n'es pas là ? Et toi Lauren, puisqu'on parle de petit ami imaginaire, le tien tient tellement à toi qu'il n'a pas voulu se fendre de passer quelques jours avec toi dans ton trou paumé ? C'est sûr qu'il doit être beaucoup mieux dans une piscine à Cancun à peloter tes copines de promo ! Je vous laisse je vais prendre l'air, ça devient nauséabond ici !

Je me levais d'un bond poussant le verre de Lauren qui atterri sur le haut de sa robe. Ses cris accompagnèrent ma sortie pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Une fois dehors je respirais tentant de me calmer. Mais que faisait-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?

Angela s'approcha et posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Bella, ça va ?

- ça va mieux. Je suis désolée de m'être emportée, j'espère que je n'ai pas gâché l'ambiance, dis-je penaude.

- Mais non tu sais bien qu'on a toutes rêvé de faire ça un jour, au contraire je te félicite d'avoir osé les rembarrer. Et puis la robe de Lauren était trop moche, dit-elle amusée.

- En gros on peut dire que c'était une action humanitaire ? lui demandais-je souriante.

- Je crois que les Etats Unis d'Amérique peuvent te remercier pour ça !

- Dans ce cas je recommencerais sans hésiter !

- Oui mais pas ce soir s'il te plait, je préfèrerais que tu viennes t'amuser avec nous à l'intérieur.

Je la regardais hésitante.

- Allez Bella, il va arriver, il a du être retenu… Avec tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur lui je ne peux pas croire qu'il t'ait posé un lapin !

- Mmmm, tu as sans doute raison… Tu peux me dire ce que tu bois ?

- Margarita, pourquoi ?

Je lui pris son verre et le vidais d'une traite. Je savais que c'était une erreur mais j'avais besoin d'un remontant.

- Bella ce n'est pas raisonnable !

- C'est toi qui me demande de m'amuser !

- Allez viens maintenant.

Elle m'entraina vers Ben qui jouait au barman dans le salon. Il me servit un verre sous l'œil inquiet de mon amie.

L'angoisse me vrillait l'estomac. J'essayais de me raisonner. Angela avait raison, il y avait surement une explication. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas rester trop longtemps pour ne pas attirer l'attention et me laisser profiter de la soirée avant de m'obliger à partir ? Et puis je pouvais compter sur Alice pour veiller à ce qu'il me rejoigne quitte à le trainer par la peau du cou.

Il n'y avait pas de raison de m'inquiéter, je décidais de ne plus y penser et de profiter de la fête. Alex me proposa de danser. Je vidais à nouveau mon verre et me résolu à le suivre sous les yeux rageur de Jess. Mike ne tarda pas à approcher et je mis un malin plaisir à me laisser envahir par la musique me déhanchant entre eux. Plus j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait m'arracher la tête, plus je souriais.

L'alcool que j'avais ingurgité pour tenter de calmer mon angoisse m'embrumait l'esprit. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'approchais de cette frontière ténue après laquelle je ne contrôlais plus rien…

* * *

_**Information :**__** Aucune Bella n'a été maltraitée durant cet épisode. Toutes les situations illégales sont entièrement fictives. L'abus (même d'Edward ?) est dangereux pour la santé.**_

_**- Le SAV Fanfiction, j'écoute ?**_

_**- Je voulais savoir comment faire pour qu'Énée Lamia publie le POV Edward ?**_

_**- C'est tout simple, il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton en bas.**_

_**- Tu vois Edward, je te l'avais dis… Il faut appuyer sur le bouton… Appuyer ! Appuyer ! Appuyer !**_


	15. Le plan partie 2

_**Non mais vous n'avez qu'un mot à la bouche ? Édouard par ci, Édouard par là ! C'est une vraie obsession ? Il est où Édouard ? Et pourquoi il ne vient pas Édouard ? Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? Et c'est qui d'abord cet Édouard Culaine ?**_

_**Bon sans rire, je constate que l'inquiétude prédomine parmi vous… **_

_**D'un côté : « Faites que Bella ne fasse pas de bêtises ! ». Et pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas se mettre minable une dernière fois avant de devenir un vampire végétarien courtois, hein ? Faut la comprendre, elle est grave en manque la pauvre ! Parce que vous, Edward viendrait à la maison, vous le laisseriez dormir dans la baignoire ? Et je ne parle même pas d'être chastement allongée à ses côtés dans votre lit… (Pas la peine d'aller récurer ta salle de bain avec tes gants Mapa Death In Vegas, on n'y croit pas une seconde !)**_

_**D'un autre : « Mais que fait Edward ? Est-il sauf ? ». Et qui vous dit qu'après avoir allumé des centaines de bougies dans sa chambre, parsemé le sol de pétales de roses (ça me donne des idées ça, tiens !), il n'est pas en panique devant le rayon préservatifs de la pharmacie de garde de Forks, incapable de faire son choix, hein ? (N'est-ce pas Blue77 ? J'ai introduit une petite chemise à carreaux dans le chapitre rien que pour toi…)**_

_**Au final, personne n'a deviné ce qui pouvait bien retenir Edward… Mais ça ne m'a pas empêchée de maintenir ma version qui je l'espère vous conviendra ;-) **_

_**Un petit mot pour les sans-comptes :**_

_**Nannilye : Alors, a-t-il ou elle attendu ce nouveau chapitre ? Quel suspens ! Mille mercis pour ta review et tes compliments. Biz.**_

_**Chatana : Aurais-je pitié de toi ? … Peut-être, pour te remercier de ta review…**_

_**Popo : Merci, contente que ça te plaise toujours !**_

_**Sylvie Anne : J'adore quand tu cries ! Rien que pour ça tu vas être longuement récompensée ci-dessous. Merci ! Merci ! Merci !**_

_**Je n'oublie pas celles que je n'ai pas citées plus haut, dans le désordre : Elo-didie, AlieCullen4ever, Aelita48, Rubika666, Calice24, Oliveronica Cullen Massen, Edgounette, Linou2701, Bellardtwilight, Morea905 et NanaFreezy ! **_

_**Je tenais à vous saluez toutes bien bas pour votre soutient indéfectible ! Mention spéciale à Kit3180 qui crie le plus fort et qui en plus m'a gratifiée d'une petite danse !**_

_**Un peu de musique : pour bouger votre corps quand vous arriverez à la fête, enfin surtout pour imaginer la scène vous mettrez "ADD SUV" de Uffie feat Pharrell Williams. Et plus loin quand on vous le dira « Cold Desert » des Kings of Leon.**_

_**Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, ben voui ma bonne dame !**_

_**Vous l'avez bien mérité, je vous laisse passer tout un chapitre avec celui que vous avez réclamé à corps et à cris, j'ai nommé… Edward Cullen ! Profitez-en bien bande de veinardes !**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 14 : Le plan (partie 2)**

_**POV Edward**_

Je me sentais cerné, moi le prédateur, j'avais de plus en plus l'impression d'être l'animal pris dans les phares de la voiture en pleine nuit. J'aimais Bella plus que tout, mais ma condition, ma foutue condition, m'empêchait de me laisser aller complètement avec elle.

Pourtant tout chez elle m'attirait, sa façon de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, sa démarche parfois maladroite, ses longues jambes, ses magnifiques cheveux, sa peau de porcelaine, ses yeux chocolat, son odeur… Si cela avait été possible je me serais encore plus damné pour elle.

Depuis la soirée d'anniversaire d'Esmée j'avais tant bien que mal réussi à l'apaiser, à lui faire comprendre que je ne l'avais pas rejetée. Désormais je l'arrêtais dès qu'elle devenait trop entreprenante, même si c'était une vraie torture de me détacher de sa bouche sensuelle, de ses formes, de sa chaleur, de la douceur de sa peau…

J'étais terrorisé par le monstre en moi, persuadé qu'il profiterait de cette occasion pour prendre le contrôle et arriver à ses fins morbides. Et plus que tout la sécurité de Bella m'était indispensable.

Elle était insatisfaite mais semblait s'accommoder de mes réticences même si elle tentait souvent de me faire craquer. Et je savais que c'était sans issue. Elle ne pourrait se contenter de ça bien longtemps. Et je n'avais pas de solution pour le jour où elle n'aurait plus la patiente de supporter notre relation presque platonique.

Il y en avait bien une mais je ne pouvais l'envisager, je ne pouvais priver Bella de son humanité, ça m'était impossible, même si égoïstement je savais que cela résoudrait tous mes problèmes.

Je devais aussi m'avouer qu'il était difficile d'imaginer devenir aussi intime de Bella alors que je n'avais pas pu lui prouver mon amour et mon engagement inconditionnel à la chérir en lui demandant sa main. Mon éducation m'avait appris que l'on ne pouvait avoir ce genre de rapport qu'avec celle qui était votre épouse.

Mais Bella était d'une autre époque, je devais accepter l'idée qu'il y avait eu d'autres hommes avec qui elle avait partagé plus qu'avec moi. Je devais me raisonner car lui faire ma demande serait le meilleur moyen de la faire fuir à toutes jambes. Je continuais donc dans cette impasse, décidé à taire mes angoisses tant qu'elle ne me mettait pas au pied du mur.

Et puis il y avait eu cette fameuse après-midi shopping avec Alice. J'avais été étonné que Bella cède enfin à ses supplications. Mais elle prenait ça de bon cœur et je le mettais sur le compte de sa tendance à vouloir faire plaisir à tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

Ma sœur avait bien verrouillé son esprit sur cette sortie entre filles. Impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit à part d'interminables portants couverts de cintres, des piles de vêtements, des étagères interminables de chaussures…

J'avais récupéré une Bella ravissante avec une coupe plus courte et plus structurée. Et depuis, plus un geste audacieux de sa part, plus une allusion intentionnelle à notre intimité. Seules me restaient ses tenues plus séduisantes les unes que les autres.

Je ne pouvais me sortir de la tête qu'Alice y était pour quelque chose. Mais que pouvait-elle lui avoir raconté ? Elle ne laissait rien transparaitre et je ne voyais aucune faille qui aurait pu me donner un indice.

Peut-être Bella était-elle en train de s'ennuyer de moi, ma peau froide et mon corps sans vie étaient sans doute repoussant à la longue. Néanmoins elle ne montrait aucun signe de lassitude, elle respectait mes réticences étant même souvent la première à se retirer quand les choses risquaient de devenir plus sérieuses.

Parfois, je la surprenais à m'observer, songeuse, cédant à l'espoir, je me persuadais que c'était une lueur de désir qui éclairait ses prunelles. Comme j'aurais aimé avoir accès à son esprit dans ces instants là, ma frustration n'en était que plus grande.

Seuls ses rêves me laissaient de temps à autres effleurer les méandres de ses pensées. Un soir, où je voulais lui monter toute ma gratitude pour la note qu'avait attribuée Mr Randy à mon devoir de biologie, mon baiser avait dépassé les limites que je me fixais habituellement. En fait j'avais été plus perturbé que je ne le pensais par les pensées libidineuses de mon professeur à son égard.

Elle avait mis fin d'un coup à notre étreinte me laissant pantois et dans un état peu digne d'un gentleman. Puis elle avait sombré dans un sommeil agité. Elle ne cessait de gémir, de se tortiller, de s'étirer, prononçant parfois mon prénom dans un soupir de contentement. Elle ne semblait pas souffrir mais au contraire apprécier ce que son inconscient lui faisait vivre.

Stupéfait, j'avais alors compris qu'elle devait faire ce que les humains qualifiaient de rêve érotique. Et d'après ce que je pouvais entendre j'en faisais incontestablement parti. Mon premier réflexe fut de quitter le lit constatant que tous les bruits émis par Bella et la façon dont son corps mince venait se coller au mien, avaient un effet indéniable sur moi. Je me retenais de me jeter sur elle pour que tous ses songes deviennent réalité.

Je devais contrôler cet instinct presque animal enfoui en moi. J'ouvrais la fenêtre espérant que les odeurs boisées et humides de l'extérieur me permettraient de reprendre mes esprits. J'inspirais de longues bouffées quand je l'entendis remuer différemment. Je connaissais ce moment par cœur après toutes ces nuits passées à ses côtés, elle allait se réveiller.

Je reprenais ma place priant pour qu'elle ne remarque pas mon embarras. Elle s'éveilla et je fus soulagé de la voir partir rapidement dans la salle de bain. Le rythme de son cœur et son odeur plus sucrée que d'ordinaire me laissaient imaginer que quelque chose la troublait, peut-être avait-elle été gênée en percevant mon état ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de son rêve ? Car si ça avait été le cas n'aurait-elle pas dû me sauter dessus à son réveil ?

Elle partit courir. Je me tenais à distance le temps de me calmer et pour lui laisser ce moment de solitude dont elle semblait avoir besoin vu toute l'énergie qu'elle mit à se surpasser avec ses faibles forces d'humaine.

Nous n'avions pas reparlé de cette matinée, mais je ne cessais d'y repenser. Je constatais que mon esprit était uniquement axé sur ce sujet depuis de nombreux jours. J'étais devenu un véritable adolescent en pleine ébullition hormonale. Je commençais à ne plus supporter sa retenue, tiraillé entre l'espoir que comme auparavant elle tente d'aller plus loin et mon angoisse de la voir s'éloigner par ennui. Je n'allais pas non plus tenir longtemps comme ça, il allait falloir que je prenne une décision.

J'en étais à cette étape de ma réflexion quand on frappa à la porte de ma chambre. Bien que ses son esprit m'était ouvert je ne savais pas ce que voulait Jasper.

- Salut Edward, on peut parler ?

- Bien sûr, dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, pourquoi ?

- Tu en es certain ?

- Viens-en aux faits Jasper, tes pensées te précédent…

- Comment l'oublier ! Et toi, considère que tes émotions sont particulièrement exacerbées en ce moment…

- Et ?

- Et bien, je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais en tant que frère et ami, j'ai l'impression de plus en plus forte que tu es au bord d'exploser et je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour toi…

- Il ne faut pas, je n'en vaux pas la peine !

- Ne recommence pas avec ton autoflagellation permanente, ça nous rends tous dingues et je crois que tu as tout pour être heureux actuellement, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui… Mais… Je ne suis pas convaincu de rendre tout le monde heureux… soupirais-je.

- C'est quoi encore ces inquiétudes injustifiées ?

- Toujours les mêmes… Tu avais raison Bella est une jeune humaine avec des envies très prononcées bien que tout à fait naturelles pour son âge et son époque… Et même si je les partage, je suis un vampire… De toute façon c'est du passé maintenant… me lamentais-je.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Disons que depuis quelques jours elle a effectué un net recul dans nos contacts physiques…

- Ah… Et tu crois qu'elle ne t'aime plus, demanda-t-il étonné.

- Non… Enfin je ne sais plus… Ses gestes sont moins… démonstratifs qu'auparavant… Mais elle se dit toujours amoureuse…

- Et tu peux me croire, elle l'est ! dit-il d'un air conspirateur.

- Vraiment ?

- J'en suis certain, elle est dans le même état que toi, prête à exploser, s'en est presque insupportable par moment… Quoique Alice adore ça… dit-il l'air béat.

- Pitié ! Épargne-moi ces images !

- Pardon ! Donc je te disais que pour moi elle est chaque jour un peu plus éprise de toi et un peu plus frustrée !

- Mais alors pourquoi cette distance ? demandais-je perdu.

- A ton avis ?

- …

- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- … Elle le fait exprès ?

- Évidemment ! Je crois que tu es entré en phase de guerre et Bella viens de gagner le premier duel, d'ailleurs, laisse moi te dire que tu as affaire à un adversaire de taille !

- Permets-moi de te rappeler que la vie n'est pas un champ de bataille !

- Sache que la stratégie militaire est partout, elle est même utilisée pour diriger les grandes entreprises, alors pourquoi pas pour faire craquer un homme un peu prude… m'asséna-t-il l'air taquin.

- Merci du compliment ! Mais je ne vois vraiment pas Bella mettre au point ce genre de plan sournois, elle est plus franche que ça !

- Mmmm, tu n'as pas tort… Peut-être que ça ne vient pas que d'elle… dit-il l'air songeur.

- Alice… soupirais-je en cœur avec Jasper.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter depuis cette maudite journée de shopping ! Elle lui a lavé le cerveau ! C'est incroyable, il faut toujours qu'elle s'immisce partout, elle est impossible ! Et toi je suppose que tu savais tout et que tu cautionnes ça ? grondais-je en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Hé du calme ! Et je ne suis pas si retors ! Je ne savais rien avant de venir te voir ! Alice ne m'a rien dit, et même si comme tout ce qui vient d'elle c'est un peu excessif, elle fait ça pour ton bien !

- Un peu excessif ? Forcer Bella à s'éloigner de moi ?

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Il faut savoir ce que tu veux ! Je te signale que le premier qui a reculé de vous deux c'est toi, d'après ce que m'a confié Alice ! Et ne soupire pas, tu as bien accès à nos pensées ! D'ailleurs peu importe, je ne crois pas que Bella fasse des choses pour lesquelles elle ne soit pas entièrement consentante !

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, il avait tellement raison même si j'avais tendance à trouver plus facile de tout mettre sur le dos de ma sœur.

- Hé oh ne te mets pas dans tous tes états ! Si tu ne le sais pas encore, sache que les femmes sont de vrais stratèges quand elles veulent obtenir quelque chose et Bella est comme les autres. Mais c'est tellement agréable de se laisser faire…

- Donc tu crois qu'elle fait tout ça pour que je sois tellement frustré que je finisse par faire le premier pas et que je cède enfin ?

- Dis donc, t'es long à comprendre pour un vampire centenaire archi diplômé ! me répondit-il, un sourire en coin.

- Ne te moque pas s'il te plait, tout ça est nouveau pour moi… Mais ça ne change rien aux données du problème, je ne peux pas… Je vais la tuer… Je suis condamnée à la perdre Jasper, dis-je désespéré.

- Pas de place au pessimisme ! Tu n'as pas parcouru tout ce chemin, pris le dessus sur ta nature de tueur pour rien ! On en a déjà parlé, tu en es capable, même si tes instincts prennent le dessus ça ne sera pas ceux du vampire, mais ceux de l'humain enfoui en toi, et chacun de tes gestes sera guidé par ton amour pour elle donc tu la préserveras !

- Je ne sais pas…

- Sois confiant, réfléchis-y mais ne tarde pas à prendre ta décision, il n'y a pas de raison de ne pas laisser libre cours à vos envies si vos sentiments sont sincères.

- Je vais y penser, enfin j'y pense déjà depuis plusieurs jours…

Ses traits se firent hésitants. Je le regardais l'air interrogateur.

_« Bon et si tu veux des conseils disons… Plus pratiques, n'hésite pas, je te promets d'essayer de tout t'expliquer en gardant mon sérieux… »_

- Euh, merci mais je vais me débrouiller seul, dis-je l'air gêné.

Je m'imaginais assez mal devant Jasper me livrant tous les secrets d'un acte sexuel réussi. Après tout j'étais docteur en médecine et la théorie avait peu de secret pour moi.

- Bon comme tu veux mais sache que je suis là…

Nous étions tellement concentrés, que nous fûmes surpris quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant place à Emmett un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Alors les fillettes, on fait des cachotteries à tonton Emmett ? lança-t-il de sa voix tonitruante.

Avant même que nous ayons pu ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, il brandit deux énormes pistolets à eau et nous aspergea, nous poursuivant dans la pièce alors que nous tentions de lui échapper.

Je maudissais Rosalie qui avait brisé la coutume familiale qui consistait à l'empêcher à tout prix d'entrer dans tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un magasin de jouets. Esmée avait dû instaurer cette règle après qu'il eut détruit une de nos demeures avec une simple panoplie d'apprenti chimiste. Chacun d'entre nous ayant perdu des biens dans l'explosion, n'y avions vu d'inconvénients. Encore moins Rosalie, dont la dernière œuvre mécanique avait été réduite en cendres. Elle devait réellement m'en vouloir pour avoir dérogé à nos interdits.

- Mince Emmett ! Ma chambre va être inondée ! tonnais-je en évitant un nouveau jet qui atterrit sur mon sofa.

- De toute manière, tout le monde sait bien qu'elle n'a jamais servi à rien d'utile cette piaule ! dit-il hilare.

Ses réservoirs vides, il bondit par la fenêtre nous gratifiant de son rire d'ogre.

- Tu vas me le payer ! hurlais-je dans sa direction avant de me lancer à sa poursuite avec Jasper.

Nous finîmes par le rattraper et l'après-midi se passa dans une bagarre mémorable entre les frères Cullen. Cela eu au moins l'effet de me faire penser à autre chose et d'évacuer mon stress. Nous revînmes tant bien que mal, moi la tête d'Emmett sous le bras et Jasper lui tenant les bras dans le dos pendant qu'il se débattait comme un diable. Nous ne le relâchâmes que quand il eut accepté de remettre ma chambre en état.

C'était pour le principe, car ça avait peu d'importance étant donné qu'il n'avait pas tord sur son utilité. Et puis je ne me voyais pas dormir ici avec Bella tant que les habitants de cette demeure étaient dans les parages, d'autant plus si comme me l'assurait Jasper elle était dans le même état de frustration que moi.

Mon frère avait réussi son coup, il avait ébranlé mes convictions. Je n'étais toujours pas décidé mais mon esprit se préparait lentement à céder et à devoir en subir les conséquences.

Je passais la nuit suivante près de Bella, la fête chez son amie Angela avait lieu ce soir. Je ne voulais pas me mêler aux humains plus que de raison. Je les avais pour la plupart rencontrés trois ans plus tôt au lycée de Forks et je savais que tous les efforts d'Alice pour me faire paraître plus vieux ne seraient pas suffisants en plein jour.

Dès l'aube je compris que le soleil radieux qui se levait, allait régler le problème. J'avais quitté à regret la chambre de Bella, lui laissant un mot pour lui indiquer que je la rejoignais à la nuit tombée. Je ne la reverrais pas de la journée car elle m'avait prévenu qu'elle passait son après-midi avec son amie à préparer la fête.

Je partis vers la forêt à l'arrière de la maison des Swan m'éloignant rapidement de Forks. Je décidais de me nourrir pour ne prendre aucun risque ce soir. Je m'arrêtais à la lisière d'une clairière. Me statufiant pour tenter de faire oublier ma présence j'ouvrais tous mes sens à l'affût d'une proie intéressante. Je pouvais entendre les différents rythmes cardiaques des animaux évoluant aux alentours, les odeurs se mêlaient autour de moi. Je perçus enfin l'effluve puissant que je cherchais.

Je ne mis qu'un dixième de seconde à repérer le puma repus qui se prélassait nonchalamment sur une branche baignée de soleil à l'exact opposé de ma position. Je restais sous le vent, à couvert pour ne pas attirer son attention avec l'effet du soleil sur ma peau. Une fois assez près, d'un bond je le rejoignis, le saisissant avant même qu'il n'esquisse un geste.

Alourdi par le festin qu'il avait dû terminer quelques minutes auparavant comme en témoignait la carcasse de cervidé au pied de l'arbre, il lutta à peine quand j'enfonçais mes crocs acérés dans la peau épaisse de son cou. Son sang coula à gros bouillons dans ma bouche, son goût était insipide à peine relevé par son repas récent. Je m'abreuvais jusqu'à la dernière goutte avant de quitter mon perchoir laissant son corps exsangue rejoindre celui de sa dernière prise.

Je restais encore quelques instants dans les bois mais la solitude me pesait, je me résolus donc à rentrer à la villa. Alice était seule et m'appris que les autres étaient partis chasser au Canada. J'étais déçu, pour une fois je me serrais prêté de bon cœur aux jeux d'Emmett pour passer le temps.

Le piano occupa une partie de ma journée. Je me concentrais sur la musique. En milieu d'après midi je ne tenais plus en place, l'attente me paraissait interminable. Je supportais de moins en moins d'être loin d'elle. J'aurais pu me cacher près de la maison de Ben pour l'observer à travers l'esprit de ses camarades, mais il m'aurait été insupportable de voir des garçons dépourvus de scrupules rôder autour d'elle. Et je voulais préserver sa liberté, elle m'avait déjà fait ressentir qu'elle me trouvait un peu trop protecteur, je devais me fier à la confiance inébranlable que je lui vouais.

Je rongeais mon frein en attendant le crépuscule. Alice avait refusé de me préparer avant le dernier moment prétextant que le maquillage ne tiendrait pas assez longtemps. Elle était absorbé par le visionnage de défilés haute couture sur Internet, par moment elle laissait échapper une vision de Bella riant avec ses amis. Parmi eux devait se trouver son ancien petit ami, celui dont j'aurais aimé rompre le cou pour avoir été présent quand j'aurais dû l'être.

La nuit tomba enfin. Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps j'appelais ma sœur.

- Alice ? Je dois y aller maintenant ! hurlais-je impatient.

_« Mmm,mmm, j'arrive ! T'excite pas ! »_

- Ça suffit Alice ! Il fait nuit maintenant, je ne vais pas attendre une minute de plus, si tu continues je pars comme ça !

- Non mais tu rigoles ! T'as vu ta tenue ? dit-elle en se plantant devant moi outrée.

Je ne voyais pas en quoi un jean noir délavé, un t-shirt gris et une vieille chemise à carreaux bleue, une des rares que j'avais réussi à préserver des mains de notre tyran de la mode, posaient problème dans une fête d'étudiants.

- Bon ok, on s'y met que j'y aille, s'il te plait !

- Attends, avant on va bricoler un peu !

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui, ta douce Bella va être contrainte de dormir ici ce soir. En tout bien tout honneur ! Et tu ne vas pas la laisser sur ton sofa à peine sec après les idioties d'Emmett, si ?

- Je ne te suis pas là…

- Ne pose pas de question et comme d'habitude fais-moi confiance ! Viens avec moi ! Plus vite tu le fais plus vite tu la rejoindras !

Abasourdi, je la suivi dans le grenier devant des cartons de grandes tailles.

- Voilà, tu montes ça dans ta chambre, j'amène le matelas et les draps.

- Un lit ?

- Ben oui, t'as oublié où dormaient les humains ou quoi ?

- Euh…non…ok !

Je le montais en un tour de main. Le cadre était en fer forgé, tout à fait celui que j'aurais choisi de moi-même. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment il était parvenu jusqu'ici. Alice devenait plus qu'agaçante ces derniers temps avec sa manière d'anticiper tout ce que j'allais faire en me le cachant de la façon la plus ingénieuse qu'il soit. Elle prit un temps fou à faire le lit.

- Arrêtes de trépigner tu me déconcentres ! me harangua-t-elle.

- Enfin Alice c'est juste des draps ! Pas la peine d'y passer des heures, au bout de quelques minutes de sommeil Bella aura tout défait !

- Sommeil ? Ah oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu ne savais pas jouir de ce que la vie t'offrait ! dit-elle le sourire narquois.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Si tu crois que je suis dupe de ton petit manège, tu te trompes !

- Tu vois toujours le mal partout !

- En tout cas ne t'imagine surtout pas qu'il puisse se passer quoi que ce soit dans cette maison remplie d'oreilles indiscrètes !

- Ne t'affole pas, ce soir tu n'auras pas la tête à ça mais tu me remercieras demain matin à 9h04 précisément, dit-elle un sourire angélique sur les lèvres.

La vision qu'elle me transmit confirmait ses propos. J'étais lasse de tous ces mystères et je n'avais pas envie de me battre avec elle ce soir pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Si tu le dis… soupirais-je résigné.

- Bon ! Trêve de bavardage, occupons nous de toi maintenant !

- Enfin ! L'espoir renaît dans ma pauvre carcasse !

- Ne sois pas sarcastique et va enfiler les vêtements qui sont dans ta salle de bain !

Il s'agissait d'un jean brut bleu, d'un T-shirt noir col en v et d'une veste en cuir marron foncé. Je ne voyais vraiment pas la différence entre cette tenue et celle d'avant mais j'étais résolu à ne pas discuter pour en finir au plus vite.

Elle passa ensuite ce qui me parut des heures à vieillir mes traits. Le résultat était parfaitement trompeur. Elle avait accentué les ridules de mes yeux et donné un effet au bas de mon visage tel qu'on aurait pu croire à une barbe naissante. Le maquillage très léger serait invisible dans les lumières tamisées de la fête.

Je la remerciais ne pouvant nier son talent. Elle haussa les épaules mais je pouvais lire la satisfaction dans son esprit. J'allais partir vers le garage quand elle se planta une nouvelle fois devant moi.

- Avant de partir, j'ai un service à te demander ! Et impossible de dire non, tu me dois au moins ça ! Allons dans le bureau de Carlisle, je cherche un de ses vieux bouquins pour Jasper. Tu connais la bibliothèque par cœur et à nous deux il nous suffira de quelques secondes pour le trouver ! dit-elle autoritaire.

- Je vois que comme d'habitude je n'ai pas le choix même si j'ai la désagréable impression que tu me mènes en bateau pour gagner du temps ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances mais j'espère que tu es sûre de toi, ou tu le payeras cher, dis-je menaçant.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me prête toujours de mauvaises intentions… dit-elle narquoise alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les appartements de Carlisle et Esmée.

Je la suivis en ouvrant mon portable, Bella ne m'avait pas appelé. Pourtant je pensais qu'elle se serait étonnée de ne pas me voir arriver, mais elle était sans doute trop absorbée par ses amis pour s'inquiéter de moi. J'appuyais sur la touche de raccourci, j'attendis cinq longues sonneries dans le vide avant de tomber sur la voix mécanique de son répondeur qui me confirma le numéro que j'avais composé. Je refermais d'un coup sec mon téléphone.

Je me joignis alors aux recherches d'Alice, parcourant la tranche des livres le plus rapidement possible. Soudain une vision fugace traversa son esprit que je n'eu pas le temps de capter et dans la seconde qui suivit, elle trouva comme par hasard l'obscur ouvrage sur le moyen-âge en Europe qu'elle cherchait. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que Jasper et ses étranges passions pouvaient vouloir faire avec et je ne voulais pas le savoir.

- Merci ! Grâce à toi, Jazz ne pourras rien me refuser dans les jours qui viennent ! s'écria-t-elle ravie.

- Comme s'il pouvait te refuser quoi que ce soit ! lui lançais-je en me dirigeant pour de bon cette fois vers ma voiture.

_« Bonne soirée petit frère, amuse toi bien et reste calme, veille à ne pas te faire remarquer ! »_

Je m'exhortais à ne pas chercher la signification de ces derniers mots. Je fis rugir le moteur de ma Volvo tout du long de la route. Je me garais enfin près de la maison des parents de Ben.

La musique entrainante vrombissait à l'intérieur, je pouvais entendre des cris et des rires qui provenaient de l'autre côté de la maison, le beau temps permettant aux fêtards de profiter du jardin.

Une fois à la porte j'hésitais à sonner ne voyant pas qui entendrait dans ce vacarme. Je toquais par pure politesse et entrais dans le hall de la maison. Sur ma droite se trouvait un salon bondé d'où provenait la musique. Personne n'avait remarqué mon entrée. J'allais dans l'encadrement de la porte la cherchant des yeux.

Dans un coin, celui dont je me souvenais être Ben servait des verres à la chaine. Certains déjà ivres étaient affalés dans les canapés repoussés sur les bords de la pièce pour laisser la place aux danseurs.

Enfin je l'aperçue, là où je ne l'attendais pas, au milieu de la pièce dansant lascivement un verre à la main. Derrière elle un jeune homme que je pouvais qualifier de séduisant suivait ses mouvements une main posé sur sa hanche et devant elle se trémoussait comme un dément Mike Newton.

Je maudissais ma sœur pour m'avoir retenu assez longtemps pour que je découvre cette scène et pour avoir fournit une robe aussi affriolante à Bella.

Concentrée sur la musique, elle fermait les yeux ignorant son environnement. Les deux garçons la dévoraient du regard. Les pensées de Mike n'avaient pas variées depuis le lycée, peu importe la fille, ses fantasmes restaient les mêmes.

Mais l'autre, je compris rapidement que c'était le fameux Alex, les flashes de son esprit mettant en scène Bella dans des situations inconnues pour moi étaient trop précises pour ne pas être réelles. Il était fou de joie car elle passait du temps avec lui sans le repousser. Il était persuadé que l'existence d'un petit ami dont elle lui avait parlé n'était qu'un subterfuge pour le tenir éloigné. Confiant dans la tournure que prenaient les choses, il espérait arriver à ses fins rapidement.

Le venin coulait dans ma bouche, le monstre au fond de moi hurlait, mais ce n'était pas la soif qui l'avait fait sortir, c'était la jalousie à l'état pur. Il calculait déjà les mille façons de l'achever le plus lentement et douloureusement possible.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule me sortant de ma fureur. En quelques millièmes de secondes je repris mes esprits, honteux de mes idées assassines.

- Edward ! Bonsoir, je suis Angela, me dit la jeune fille au visage enfantin devant moi.

Elle faisait un effort immense pour oser m'aborder, intimidée par mon apparence physique et le malaise que je créais habituellement chez les humains. Elle avait peu changé depuis le lycée. Peut être s'était-elle affinée, ce qui lui donnait un air plus mûr, mais ses pensées et son attitude transpiraient toujours la gentillesse.

Elle était peinée et inquiète du spectacle qui s'offrait sous mes yeux. Elle était aussi étonnée que je ne sois pas venu plus tôt. Apparemment Bella avait été raillée par les anciennes langues de vipères du lycée au sujet de son petit ami imaginaire.

- Bonsoir Angela, merci de ton invitation, lui répondis-je en m'efforçant d'afficher mon sourire le plus avenant sans pour autant l'éblouir comme me le reprochait souvent Bella.

- C'est un plaisir de t'avoir avec nous ! C'est drôle de se revoir après tout ce temps ! Tu vas voir il y a plein de vieilles connaissances.

- Oui j'ai vu ça !

- Bon, j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de discuter plus tard mais pour l'instant je crois que Bella t'attend. Donne-moi ta veste.

Je lui tendis machinalement mon cuir en la remerciant. Elle s'éloigna et je focalisais toute mon attention sur Bella. Je me dirigeais vers le centre de la pièce assailli par les pensées environnantes. Il fallait croire qu'ils m'avaient tous vu sauf elle.

_« Oh putain, c'est qui ce dieu vivant ? Oh mon dieu, son cul ! C'est quoi cette coupe de jean ? __ç__a devrait être interdit ! Et ce T-shirt il est trop petit ou c'est lui qui est trop musclé ? Pourquoi je ne l'ais pas remarqué avant ? » _glapit un esprit que je n'avais jamais croisé.

Je saisis alors tout l'intérêt de la tenue que ma sœur m'avait fait enfiler. Etre l'objet de telles pensées était absolument gênant, à plus de cent ans, j'allais sérieusement devoir me décider à choisir mes vêtements seul…

_« Tiens, Edward Cullen ! Je croyais qu'il avait déménagé celui là… Ça y est c'est foutu, elles sont toutes sur lui ! Ce n'est pas encore pas ce soir que popol va sortir ! Enfin peut-être qu'il a amené sa bombe de frangine ! »_.Eric Yorkie n'avait rien perdu de son opportunisme.

_« J'y crois pas c'est Edward Cullen ! Comment fait-il pour être de plus en plus beau ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi il fonce sur Bella ? Elle en a pas encore assez à se frotter contre elle ! ». _Jessica Stanley, elle n'avait pas plus changé que son pendant masculin Mike Newton.

_« … »_. A côté d'elle, Lauren Mallory était en black out mais ça m'étonnait peu vu le niveau habituel d'activité de son cerveau proche de la platitude.

J'approchais de Bella et enfin elle ouvrit ses yeux qui s'accrochèrent immédiatement aux miens. Elle se figea, le sourire réjouie d'une enfant sur les lèvres, en me découvrant.

Surpris, Mike et Alex levèrent la tête m'apercevant à leur tour. Je quittais deux secondes ses prunelles chocolat pour leur lancer un regard qui ne laissait aucun doute sur mes pensées envers eux. Mus par le même réflexe ils reculèrent d'un pas.

_« C'est pas vrai ! Cullen est revenu ! Elles vont toutes recommencer leur cirque avec lui ! Tous les efforts que j'ai faits depuis son départ anéantis ! Et qu'est ce qu'il a à regarder Bella comme ça ? Je veux encore bien partager avec Alex pour un plan à trois, mais avec ce monstre jamais ! ». _Mike me dévisageait outré.

_« Il me veut quoi celui là avec son regard qui tue ! Bells ne le quitte pas des yeux… Merde, si ça se trouve c'est son mec ! C'était vrai alors cette histoire ? Putain, j'ai cru que c'était un bobard pour m'éloigner et juste au moment où elle baisse la garde le voilà qui débarque ! La haine ! Vu sa tête je vais m'éloigner discrètement, il a la gueule du type qui ne va pas hésiter à te mettre un pain ! J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas vu la chauffer ! ». _Je pouvais au moins reconnaître à cet Alex sa perspicacité.

- Edward ! cria Bella ravie.

Elle se jeta à mon cou et je la réceptionnais dans mes bras. Elle était comme toujours éblouissante dans sa robe qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux et se fondait avec la carnation de sa peau.

Ne pouvant patienter une minute de plus et dans un geste typiquement masculin de territorialité, je me penchais pour l'embrasser et elle me répondit passionnément. Le message que je voulais faire passer fut immédiatement assimilé. Il y avait presque un arrêt sur image dans la pièce. Ils étaient tous tellement focalisés sur la nouvelle palpitante qu'était notre couple qu'ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur les évolutions de mon physique.

A bout de souffle elle quitta mes lèvres.

- J'en pouvais plus de t'attendre, soupira-t-elle en appuyant sa tête sur mon torse.

- Je vois ça !

- Oh, ça, dit-elle en désignant les danseurs autour d'elle. J'avais juste besoin de me distraire. Jessica et Lauren ont été particulièrement odieuses ce soir, c'était ça ou je leur dévissais la tête ! Et puis Alice m'a supplié de m'amuser !

- Ah… Alice… J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle s'implique beaucoup dans notre couple !

- Je l'aime ta sœur ! Et toi aussi, mais plus ! dit-elle en pouffant.

Cela confirmait son odeur et son goût quand je l'avais embrassée. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Alice voulait que je la ramène chez nous pour dormir cette nuit. Je l'entrainais vers les baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le jardin. Une fois dehors je la fis reculer en la tenant par les épaules.

- Oh… souffla-t-elle en me dévisageant de haut en bas. T'es diablement sexy, tu sais ?

- Bella ? demandais-je sérieux.

- Oui c'est moi ! dit-elle en prenant un air faussement innocent.

- Tu as bu ?

- Correction ! Je bois, me répondit-elle en avalant le reste du verre qu'elle tenait toujours à la main.

Je me penchais pour humer ses cheveux.

- Tu as fumé aussi ! lançais-je surpris.

- Oui mais que du bio ! Excellent pour la santé ! dit-elle hilare.

- Tu sais que c'est illégal et mauvais pour ton cerveau ?

- Oui Docteur ! Promis je recommencerais plus ! Je voulais juste profiter des derniers plaisirs de la vie humaine !

- Avant quoi ?

- Av…Waouh ! J'adore cette chanson ! Viens !

Les premières notes de Cold Desert des Kings of Leon retentissaient dans le salon. Elle m'entraina à l'intérieur par la main. Elle se lova contre moi ses mains croisées sur ma nuque. Docile, je posais les miennes sur ses hanches.

Elle était incroyable. Dès que je la laissais seule elle se mettait en danger et tous les mâles du coin lui tournaient autour. Mais je lui pardonnais tout dès qu'elle me touchait ou me regardait.

Je me laissais porter par la musique, par son corps chaud plaqué contre le mien, ses doigts qui s'aventuraient dans mes cheveux. Je laissais mes mains glisser vers le milieu de son dos la serrant un peu plus contre moi. Je réalisais alors que cette maudite robe était pourvue d'un dos nu que seule ma diabolique sœur avait pu convaincre Bella de porter.

Elle émit un gémissement quand mes doigts froids se posèrent sur la peau chaude de la chute de ses reins. J'étais pris au piège. Comment ne pouvait elle pas sentir tout mon désir pour elle ? Combien de temps allais-je lui résister ?

Mais elle ne fit aucun sous-entendu. A la fin de la chanson elle se contenta de lever ses grands yeux vers moi.

- Ne me laisse plus jamais seule comme ça… chuchota-t-elle en déposant un délicat baiser sur ma bouche.

Je ne pus me contrôler et me penchais un peu plus vers elle avide de ses lèvres. Ma main remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale dénudée jusqu'à plonger dans sa crinière au niveau de sa nuque. Quand ma langue froide caressa sa lèvre inférieure, elle se retira haletante.

- Je reviens, j'ai soif !

Elle détacha sa main de la mienne qui tentait de la retenir. Je prenais alors conscience de tous les regards sur nous et par la même occasion de toutes les pensées.

Angela nous observait un sourire comblé aux lèvres. _« Ils sont passionnément amoureux, j'espère pour elle que c'est le bon cette fois ci ! On dirait qu'ils vont se dévorer rien qu'en se regardant ! Comment peuvent-ils être aussi sensuels et réussir à attendre pour faire l'amour ? Qu'est ce qui peut bien les arrêter ? ». _

Apparemment le niveau d'intimité que je partageais avec Bella n'avait aucun secret pour elle. Mais après tout elle était sa meilleure amie. Avec ma faible connaissance des relations d'amitié humaines, je supposais qu'il était normal qu'elles échangent sur ce genre de sujet, j'en faisais bien autant avec Jasper.

_« Ce mec est une légende ! De toute façon pour lever une nana comme Bella, il n'y a pas le choix… Même Alex ne faisait pas le poids ! »_. Ben nous regardait admiratif tenant sa femme par la taille.

Jessica et Lauren étaient bouche bée, comme deux carpes que l'on aurait retirées de l'eau. _« Il est trop sexy… Une douche froide, vite il me faut une douche froide ! »… « Comment ose-t-elle le laisser là en plan ! Elle ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville ! Je la déteste, dès qu'elle est là ils bavent tous dessus ! »._

_« Putain, je vais faire de la chirurgie esthétique, c'est décidé ! Ça ne peux pas être naturel tout ça ! »_ bougonnait Mike dans le fond de la pièce.

Je reprenais contenance et suivis Bella. Je voulais qu'elle puisse en mettre plein la vue aux deux harpies affalées dans le canapé. Je vins me coller contre son dos alors qu'elle se servait un verre de tequila.

- Tu es certaine que c'est raisonnable ? susurrais-je dans son oreille.

- Chut, dit-elle en tournant son visage vers moi et en plaquant son doigt sur ma bouche. Tiens je ne t'ai pas présenté Alex ?

Elle se retourna vers lui qui mettait toute son énergie à se noyer dans l'alcool.

- Alex, Edward mon petit ami. Edward, Alex mon ex ! Ouais je sais c'est gênant mais au moins les choses sont claires ! N'est ce pas messieurs ? lança-t-elle en nous désignant de la main.

- Salut, répondis Alex en me toisant.

- Salut, dis-je sèchement.

Ses pensées était de plus en plus explicites, je percevais plus que Bella ne m'avait jamais confié de leur relation. La voir si proche d'un autre homme me rendait malade.

Tels deux vautours, Jessica et Lauren qui avaient assisté de loin à la scène s'approchèrent.

- Alors Bella, nous aussi tu nous présentes ? lancèrent-elles avec un air mauvais.

- Jessica et Lauren c'est ça ? dis-je d'une voix suave avant qu'elle ne leur réponde.

- Tu te souviens de moi ? me répondit la première les yeux écarquillés.

_« Oh mon dieu ! J'en étais sûre, je lui ai toujours plu ! Il devait être trop timide au lycée pour oser m'aborder. Il suffit juste que je me débarrasse de la brunasse et il sera à moi ! »_

- Pas vraiment… J'ai tendance à oublier les choses sans intérêts mais Bella m'a parlé de vous. Et d'après la description pourtant flatteuse je crois que je vous ai reconnues, dis-je dédaigneux.

J'avais atteints mon but, les carpes étaient à nouveau à l'air libre. Il faudrait sans doute trois jours à la blonde pour comprendre le sens de mes propos.

J'entrainais une nouvelle fois Bella dehors loin des pensées de ses amis.

- Tu les as mouché ces deux pestes ! dit-elle en riant.

- Il me semble que c'était mérité ! dis-je un sourire en coin.

- Mmmm… ouais, merci… Oh j'ai une idée ! Suis moi !

Décidément Bella était déchainée sous l'influence de l'alcool. Elle m'entraina dans son sillage vers le fond du jardin où elle ouvrit un petit portillon qui je le découvris, donnait sur l'arrière du lycée de Forks.

- Où m'amènes tu comme ça ?

- J'aimerais retourner à un endroit avec toi, et si tu acceptes de te servir de tes supers pouvoirs ça pourrait nous aider… répondit-elle sur un ton de conspiratrice.

Elle me conduisit devant le bâtiment des cours de sciences. Je compris alors où elle souhaitait se rendre. Il allait effectivement être nécessaire de passer par la fenêtre, les portes du bâtiment étant sous alarme. Elle s'arrêta sous la salle de biologie où nous nous étions croisés la première fois.

- Tu nous fais entrer ? m'implora-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Ne résistant pas je la fis glisser sur mon dos et je bondis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Bella poussa un cri de surprise et s'accrocha à moi encore plus vivement. D'un geste habile je fis sauter le pêne de la fenêtre et nous fis entrer sans un bruit dans la pièce à peine éclairée par le halo des lampadaires à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Une odeur ténue de formol flottait dans la pièce. Je déposais délicatement ma passagère au sol. Elle alla sans un mot vers le tableau noir, ses mains effleurant les paillasses pour se guider dans la pénombre. Instinctivement je pris place à mon ancienne table attitrée et l'observais.

- C'est dingue rien à changé on s'y croirait ! lança-t-elle

- Mr Banner aime la constance…

Elle se retourna et sourit quand elle vit où je me trouvais. Elle revint vers moi. Je ne savais pas si elle le faisait exprès ou si c'était l'effet de la robe, mais tout son corps ondulait quand elle marchait. Je m'accrochais à la paillasse imprimant la trace de mes doigts dans le bois friable que je m'empressais de faire disparaître aussitôt. Cette fois ce n'était pas la soif qui me rendait fou…

Elle vint à mes côtés et s'assit sur la table croisant ses longues jambes, les pieds dans le vide. Elle m'examinait pensive, la tête penchée de côté, les yeux mi-clos.

- Alors ça va mieux ? m'interrogea-t-elle tout à coup.

- Pardon ?

- Et bien par rapport à la première fois ? As-tu toujours envie de me manger toute crue ? dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle laissant sa tête aller en arrière en secouant sa crinière, m'offrant son cou gracile.

La pièce fut aussitôt envahie de son parfum délectable. Le feu dans ma gorge s'amplifia, incandescent, mais il n'était rien qu'un bruit de fond auquel je prêtais à peine attention. A présent c'était un autre type d'incendie qui embrasait mon corps tout entier contre lequel je devais lutter à chaque instant. Chaque vision, chaque geste de Bella ne faisait que l'entretenir et le raviver.

- Hummm, comment dire ça de façon convenable… Ça va beaucoup mieux… Mais l'envie de te dévorer est toujours bien présente… Disons qu'elle a juste prit une autre forme…

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle provoquait ce genre de pensées chez moi, ma voix était rauque. Je sus qu'elle le remarquait aussi car un frisson parcouru son échine. Elle me regarda quelques longues minutes puis contre toute attente, elle bondit de la table et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la classe. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait résister à la tension qui régnait entre nous ni comment, elle pourtant si maladroite, arrivait encore à tenir debout dans son état.

- Allons faire un tour à la cafet, j'aimerais bien revoir la table des Cullen !

Avant même que je puisse réagir elle avait ouvert la porte, immédiatement l'alarme stridente retentit dans le bâtiment. Bella éclata de son rire cristallin.

- Oups, j'ai fait une bêtise ! chuchota-t-elle espiègle.

Elle porta ses deux mains à sa bouche pour étouffer son fou rire.

- Bella, viens il faut sortir !

Je m'approchais d'elle et la glissais à nouveau dans mon dos. Je la sentais qui pouffait toujours contre moi.

- Allez hue dada ! cria-t-elle en me gratifiant d'une claque sur le postérieur.

Pour son bien, je me promis de ne jamais révéler l'effet que lui faisait l'alcool à Emmett.

Je me faufilais à nouveau par la fenêtre en prenant soin de la refermer pour ne laisser aucune trace de notre passage et filais vers le jardin des parents de Ben.

En laissant Bella glisser au bas de mon dos, la voyant vaciller, je compris qu'elle avait moins apprécié cette dernière course.

- Ça va ? demandais-je en soulevant une mèche de ses cheveux qui barrait son visage.

- On peut rentrer s'il te plait ? Mais je ne veux pas aller chez Charlie… Il me tuerait…, me demanda-t-elle implorante.

- Ça tombe bien je t'amène chez moi. Je crois qu'Alice avait prévu ton état !

- C'est vrai ? C'est la reine du complot ta sœur, tu sais ça ? soupira-t-elle.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait particulièrement développé ce talent pourtant inné chez elle ces jours ci ! Viens, allons dire au revoir à tes amis, répondis-je en la soutenant fermement par la taille.

Nous allâmes saluer Angela et Ben. Son amie s'inquiéta en voyant la mine défaite de Bella, mais je la rassurais en lui promettant de prendre soin d'elle avec Alice qui nous attendait chez moi. Elle fut soulagée de savoir que Charlie ne serait pas témoin des excès de sa fille et que je ne risquais pas d'abuser de la situation sous la surveillance de ma sœur. Je lui promis que Bella la contacterait le lendemain après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Je l'entrainais discrètement vers la sortie pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse remarquer par les autres invités. Ils ne nous prêtèrent pas attention, leur niveau d'ébriété n'ayant rien à lui envier.

Je l'installais délicatement dans ma voiture et roulais aussi lentement que possible. Bella le nez à la fenêtre ouverte geignait de plus en plus.

Une fois à la villa je la soutenais jusqu'à ma chambre, remerciant intérieurement Alice d'avoir eu la délicatesse de quitter la maison à son tour. Je la posais en douceur sur le lit. Assise, elle oscillait légèrement ses mains fermement accrochées au matelas.

- Je crois que ça ne va pas… se lamenta-t-elle.

- Quoi Bella, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Dis-moi ? demandais-je inquiet.

- Toilettes…vite… dit-elle hoquetant, les deux mains devant la bouche.

Je la guidais vers la salle de bain attenante. Elle se précipita sur la cuvette des WC vomissant tout le contenu de son estomac alors que je me penchais pour tenir ses cheveux. Son corps était secoué de spasmes.

- Va-t-en… Ne regardes pas ça… supplia-t-elle en me repoussant d'une main.

- Je reste, dis-je fermement.

Son estomac finit par se calmer. Sa peau était maintenant recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur et elle tremblait. Elle se recula et se recroquevilla dans un coin de la salle de bain.

- Tu devrais prendre une douche bien chaude, je vais te chercher des serviettes, dis-je doucement.

Je ne fus pas surpris de les trouver sur la console de la salle de bain à côté d'un tube d'aspirine et d'un verre. J'en saisis un cachet.

- Tiens bois ça avant.

- …Peux pas…

- Allez un petit effort, ça ira mieux après, dis-je encourageant.

Elle accepta enfin et se roula en boule, tremblante sur le sol pendant que j'ouvrais les robinets d'eau.

- Il faut que tu te laves, je te laisse, dis-moi quand tu as fini…

- … Non pars… Laisse-moi… Je veux disparaître… J'ai trop honte…

- Bella, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Je ne veux pas te laisser. S'il te plait, il faut te lever et aller sous la douche.

- Aides moi… m'implora-t-elle.

Les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux eurent raison de moi. Je la relevais délicatement et l'aidais à se dégager de la robe souillée qui tomba au sol dans un bruissement de tissus. Je faisais tout pour ne pas la regarder en culotte devant moi. Heureusement elle avait plaqué ses bras sur sa poitrine nue. Elle tremblait de toutes ses forces.

- Je t'en supplie Bella, peux tu faire l'effort d'enlever le reste de tes vêtements.

Je me retournais fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir son reflet dans le miroir. Je crevais d'envie de la regarder mais pas comme ça, pas avec elle dans cet état, ça aurait été la trahir. J'entendis le morceau de tissu glisser le long de ses jambes pendant un temps qui me paru infini.

- Ça y est, dit-elle en grelottant.

Je devais garder mon calme et ne pas réfléchir au fait qu'elle était entièrement nue derrière moi.

- C'est bien, va dans douche maintenant.

Je perçus ses pas sur le carrelage puis le bruit de l'eau sur son corps et sa supplication dans un murmure.

- Reste, s'il te plait…

Je me collais dos au mur de séparation de la douche. Il m'était impossible de ne pas distinguer le frôlement de ses mains sur sa peau pendant qu'elle se savonnait. Mon corps rêvait de vivre sa propre vie et de la rejoindre mais une infime part de ma raison me faisait tenir par respect pour elle.

Elle finit par couper l'eau et toujours le dos tourné je lui tendis les serviettes.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle en s'enroulant dedans.

Elle fut prise de grelottements. N'y tenant plus je lui fis face. Je la frictionnais tentant de la réchauffer.

- Ne bouge pas je vais te chercher des vêtements.

- Un truc à toi s'il te plait… murmura-t-elle.

Je revins avec un de mes t-shirt à manches longues et un vieux short qu'Alice avait du oublier de jeter. Je le passais sur sa tête, elle leva les bras un par un en tenant la serviette en place avec l'autre. Puis je me baissai pour qu'elle passe chacun de ses pieds dans le short, le remontant jusqu'à ses genoux. A mon grand soulagement elle termina elle même de l'enfiler avant de laisser tomber la serviette.

Ma sœur nous avait laissé tout le nécessaire pour Bella. Je pris la brosse à cheveux tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le panier à linge. Je m'agenouillais derrière elle et entrepris de démêler son épaisse chevelure. Elle se démaquilla et se lava les dents avant de lever les yeux vers moi.

Son air penaud, la voir là dans mon t-shirt trop grand qui cachait ses mains et mon short qui lui tombait sous les genoux, me firent complètement fondre. Je l'aimais, je la voulais entièrement pour moi. Suivant mon instinct je l'enlaçais et la berçais.

- Tu m'as fait peur, je déteste te voir malade… soufflais-je dans ses cheveux.

- Pardonne-moi, j'ai été stupide…

Je l'attirais vers la chambre et l'incitais à s'allonger sur le lit. Elle s'accrochait à mon t-shirt comme une naufragée.

- Je suis là… dis-je rassurant.

Je l'enroulais dans la couette et la repris contre moi.

- Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir infligé ça…

- Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, de t'amuser avec tes amis…

- Ce n'était pas pour m'amuser… J'ai paniqué parce que tu n'arrivais pas et puis…

- Et puis ?

- Et… Je sais c'est lamentable de se mettre dans cet état pour ça mais… J'ai l'impression d'être loin de toi, que tu maintiens une distance entre nous et je ne la supporte plus… Je veux devenir comme toi Edward… Je t'en supplie transforme moi… Ne me laisse pas… Je veux pouvoir tout partager avec toi… m'assena-t-elle le visage levé vers moi, ses yeux vrillés dans les miens.

- Chut, Bella… pas maintenant… suppliais-je.

- Tu ne veux pas, je le savais… sanglota-t-elle en s'éloignant de moi.

- Non… Enfin si ! Je ne sais pas… S'il te plait n'en parlons pas ici pas comme ça… dis-je désespéré en l'attirant à nouveau à moi.

Elle poussa un soupir de détresse qui me déchira le cœur. Cette fois, ce n'était plus une possibilité à peine évoquée, elle avait exprimé catégoriquement sa volonté, mon pire cauchemar, la seule chose que je ne pouvais lui offrir. Et je savais qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas. Je devais gagner du temps, lui prouver que je pouvais la combler si elle restait humaine. Une seule chose me vint alors à l'esprit.

- Bella, je t'aime, je veux tout de toi, sache-le… Je te promets de te le prouver, il ne te manquera plus rien. Dors…Demain je t'emmène avec moi… dis-je d'un ton assuré en la regardant fixement dans les yeux, son visage entre mes mains.

J'embrassais son front et elle se blottit contre moi. Elle se détendit d'un coup, comme si elle déposait les armes… A moins que ce ne soit le soulagement de la victoire… Jasper avait raison, il était si agréable de lui céder… Déjà mon esprit préparait l'escapade que je venais d'imaginer.

Cette soirée au contact de ses amis m'avait fait comprendre à quel point j'étais maintenant prêt à prendre tous les risques pour assouvir le désir qu'elle provoquait en moi, pour devenir entièrement son petit ami tel qu'elle l'envisageait. Mais ça ne pouvais pas être une simple pulsion, il fallait que nous soyons complètement seuls, je voulais que le décor soit parfait.

Au matin j'entendis Alice rentrer, je lus dans son esprit qu'elle souhaitait que je la rejoigne au rez-de-chaussée. Je quittais à regret Bella. Ma sœur oscillait entre joie et inquiétude, les visions défilaient dans sa tête.

- Ça va être parfait Edward ! Et tout se passera bien, j'en suis certaine ! Très bon choix de destination ! J'ai anticipé et Esmée est d'accord !

Elle me tendit une pochette contenant des billets d'avions.

- Pourquoi une escale en Floride ? demandais-je surpris en l'ouvrant.

- Je suis désolée Edward, mais tout est flou après votre retour, je ne peux pas voir clairement, elle doit aller voir sa mère je crois que c'est important. Vous devez partir, vivre votre histoire, les choses s'obscurcissent après…

- Tu veux que je parte avec ce que tu me dis ?

- Oui, c'est maintenant, il faut que vous viviez l'instant présent ! Il ne faut pas rester ! Nous t'appellerons si quelque chose arrive…

- Victoria ?

-…Non ce n'est pas elle, trop immobile, c'est autre chose plus flou, quelque chose qui n'est pas encore décidé…

- Les Volturi ?

- Impossible…Aucune raison… Edward je suis désolée c'est l'avenir, c'est trop loin. Ça sera limpide dans quelques jours quand les choix seront faits et si ça se trouve ce n'est absolument rien d'important…

- Promets-moi de m'appeler à la moindre alerte !

- Juré ! J'ai préparé des valises pour vous deux. Charlie est d'accord, Sue va venir vivre chez lui. Il reste juste à prévenir Marc et Rachel, mais ils ne verront pas d'inconvénients à laisser quelques jours de vacances à Bella…

- Je balance entre l'envie de t'étriper et de te remercier Alice, c'est normal ?

- Ah ! Regarde il est 9h04, dit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil complice.

- Quelle exactitude ! C'est bon, tu as au moins gagné pour ça, je te remercie d'avoir organisé notre voyage…

- Tu me remercieras sincèrement pour tout plus tard, tu verras… Bella se réveille …

Je remontais en quelques secondes dans ma chambre pour assister à son réveil assis par terre au niveau de son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux, désorientée. Elle m'étudia à la recherche d'un signe quelconque qu'elle trouva sans doute car d'un coup ses traits redevinrent sereins.

- Mmmmm, pourquoi ? gémit-elle.

- Pourquoi quoi ? demandais-je doucement.

- Pourquoi la douleur dans mon crâne est-elle l'exact opposée de la sensation de découvrir ton visage à mon réveil ? Ça devrait s'annuler non ?

- Non je ne crois pas, ta vue et ma gorge brulante de ton odeur sont un tout qui ne me lâche pas.

- C'est vrai, tu ne laisses tellement rien transparaitre que j'ai tendance à oublier ce que tu endures pour moi…

- Ne dis jamais ça ! Ta présence vaut toutes les douleurs Bella et ne t'en fais pas pour moi je ne souffre plus…

- En parlant de ça… Encore une fois pardonnes moi pour hier, j'ai honte de ce à quoi tu as dû assister à la fête… et ici, dans la salle de bain…

- Je t'aime Bella dans toutes les situations ! Et c'est moi qui te présente mes excuses, je suis venu trop tard, Alice m'a retenu et j'ai eu tort de me laisser faire…

- Alice…

- En tout cas, tout ça m'a permis de réfléchir, je ne sais pas quels sont précisément tes souvenirs de cette nuit mais accepterais-tu de partir en voyage avec moi quelques jours ?

- …Je…oui…ou ça ?

- Nous pourrions rendre visite à ta mère pour commencer, ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu non ? Et après c'est une surprise…

- Je ne raffole pas des surprises…

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui, et oui j'accepte, Renée sera ravie de te connaître, qui sait quand je la reverrais… Par contre Charlie risque de ne pas être de cet avis… Et puis il y a mon travail…

- Alice a déjà tout planifié avec ton père et elle soutient que Marc et Rachel seront ravis de te donner des vacances !

- Elle fait toujours ça ?

- Et bien pire ! Il faudra t'y faire…

Ravi, je picorais son visage encore ensommeillé de baiser avant de l'inviter à aller prendre un petit déjeuner en bas.

La matinée se déroula rapidement, Bella appela son travail et tout se passa comme l'avait prévu Alice. Elle alla saluer Charlie et en profita pour compléter ses bagages, suspicieuse des vêtements préparés par ma sœur. Son père nous laissa repartir, non sans bougonner, persuadé que j'entrainais sa fille dans la débauche en l'invitant à dormir chez moi et en l'emmenant en voyage à l'autre bout du pays.

Bella me demanda une dernière faveur avant de quitter Forks. Je la déposais à son pick-up qui était resté devant chez Ben. Elle profita de l'occasion pour aller rassurer Angela, puis elle se rendit à la Push.

Une demi-heure plus tard elle me rejoint à la villa. Tous les membres de ma famille étaient rentrés de leur périple de chasse. J'allais l'accueillir sur le perron. Elle sortit de la voiture avec Seth qui se tenait derrière elle intimidé. Elle se tourna vers lui.

- C'est ton grand jour Seth, profites-en, je vais te faire rencontrer les Cullen !

- C'est vrai ? C'était ça toutes ces cachotteries ?

- Disons que je voulais que tu évites de faire une gaffe devant Sam et Paul !

- Oh t'es vraiment trop forte ! Je t'adore Bella, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Du calme tu m'étouffes ! Pour commencer je te présente Edward…

- Salut Edward trop content de te connaître ! me dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je la saisis étonné par la différence de température entre nos deux corps. Il ne tressaillit pas à mon contact, n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. Au contraire il était heureux de vivre enfin ce moment. Bella m'avait prévenu des souhaits du garçon mais je n'avais pas vu à quel point ils étaient sincères et désintéressés.

Je me doutais que Bella se servait de lui pour créer un lien entre la meute et les miens. Elle non plus n'oubliait pas Victoria et elle voulait que nous puissions nous allier si elle attaquait à nouveau, même si elle n'était pas présente pour créer le trait d'union entre nos deux clans ennemis.

Seth nous accompagna à l'intérieur. Les présentations avec le reste de la famille furent tout aussi étranges. Le jeune indien était toujours aussi enthousiaste, serrant les mains de ceux qui le souhaitaient.

Carlisle qui détestait la violence était ravi qu'un loup puisse avoir un tel comportement. Esmée était attendrie par son visage encore juvénile et ses expressions enfantines. Curieux, Emmett et Jasper répondirent à sa poignée de main. Rosalie ne lui accorda pas un regard et s'éloigna avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Alice elle plissait le front, son pouvoir ne fonctionnant plus correctement en présence du loup.

Seth nous assura de sa sympathie et implora Carlisle de l'appeler si nous avions besoin de l'aide de la meute. Bella souriait rassurée par cette alliance fragile. Mais je pouvais deviner qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son demi-frère qui allait devoir expliquer cette rencontre à son retour à la réserve. Il repartit avec la voiture de Bella qu'il se chargea de ramener chez elle non sans nous avoir souhaité chaleureusement un bon voyage.

Après avoir fait nos adieux à ma famille, Alice et Jasper nous conduisirent à Seattle, où nous prîmes un vol vers Jacksonville. Ma décision était arrêtée, mais aurais-je le courage de m'y tenir ? Je ne pouvais ôter de mon esprit l'infime part de ma raison qui me disait que tout ceci ne serait pas sans conséquences…

* * *

_**Bon Edward, faut qu'on cause… **_

_**T'as pas honte de te faire manipuler comme ça par des nanas ? Non ? Comment ? T'aimes ça ? Et bien bravo ! Vingt sur vingt ! **_

_**Et bien moi je vais te dire ce qui te pend au nez si tu persévères ! Oui monsieur ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un ait le courage de te dire les choses en face, et pas la peine de montrer tes crocs enduits de venin, tu ne me fais pas peur ! **_

_**Alors voilà mon grand, tu vas non seulement perdre ta virginité préservée depuis plus de 100 ans… Quoi ? Ça te fait rire ? T'es fier ? **_

_**Écoute-moi bien, car ce n'est pas fini… Tu vas devenir père ! Ah ! Tu fais moins le malin ! Ben ouais, la capote ce n'est pas que pour les humains ! **_

_**Mais attends, le pire reste à venir, sois fort, ce que je vais t'annoncer n'est pas facile… ton rejeton va se prénommer… Renesmée…**_

_**Ben, ne parts pas comme ça en hurlant ! Il y a sûrement une solution ! L'abstinence, tu sais, ce n'est pas si mal quand on y pense !**_

_**Allez, reviens ! Sans toi ils ne voudront jamais appuyer sur le bouton en bas !**_


	16. Jacksonville

_**Ouais je sais, c'était long…**_

_**Pour celles qui n'ont pas déserté, je vous remercie de votre patience…**_

_**Après un gros passage à vide d'inspiration, un gros dilemme à résoudre qui est sans doute la raison de mon blocage, suivi de semaines bien remplies qui se sont enchainées sans que je puisse me mettre assez longtemps pour avancer devant mon ordi et pour finir il a fallut que je reprenne tout ce que j'avais déjà écrit…**_

_**Et bien, voilà le résultat, un « petit » chapitre. Au départ, il ne faisait qu'un avec le suivant mais les séparer m'a aidé à avancer, et l'avantage c'est que la suite est presque prête… **_

_**Une pensée toute particulière à Linou2701 et Morea905, merci les filles pour vos encouragements, même si je ne vous ai pas répondu (pas bien !), sachez que vos messages m'ont vraiment touchée et ça m'a donné l'envie de m'y remettre sérieusement, donc ce chapitre et le prochain c'est un peu (beaucoup) grâce à vous…**_

_**Pour les sans comptes :**_

_**Chatana : nous n'en sommes pas encore aux conséquences, mais on s'en approche tout doucement. Merci.**_

_**Karen : Bienvenue, alors tout d'abord merci pour ta review et tes compliments comme tu le vois je continue. Ensuite merci de ta clairvoyance, et oui je suis folle, tu es la première qui ose me le dire, mais rassure toi le soir après la pilule rose, je mets ma chemise qui s'attache dans le dos et je dors dans ma chambre au murs capitonnés, et en plus moi je ne mords pas, pas comme l'autre grand dadais de vampire ^^.**_

_**Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Welcome on board, c'est parti pour la première escale !**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 15 : Jacksonville**

_**POV Bella**_

La luminosité à travers mes paupières, le confort du matelas et de l'oreiller sur lequel je gisais me firent rapidement réaliser que je n'étais pas dans mon lit. Je tentais d'entrouvrir mes yeux mais éblouie, j'abandonnais. Je me tournais sur le côté faisant immédiatement éclater une douleur atroce dans mon crâne. Je connaissais trop bien ces réveils, il n'y avait pas de doute j'avais bu, trop bu la veille.

Mais alors si je n'étais pas chez moi ou étais-je ? D'un coup la panique me submergea faisant affleurer dans mon esprit de mauvais souvenirs d'une époque ou je m'étais parfois perdue dans l'alcool.

Décidant d'être courageuse et d'affronter les conséquences de mes excès, j'ouvris les yeux pour faire le point de ma situation.

A ce moment apparu dans mon champ de vision le plus magnifique visage qu'il m'ait été donné de contempler. Il était là, assis en tailleur sur le parquet, sa tête à ma hauteur et il me couvait du regard, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il trouvait de merveilleux dans mes traits défaits par mes abus et mes cheveux qui devaient ressembler à un nid de corneille.

Les bribes de la soirée me revinrent alors une par une, les préparatifs, l'herbe, Jessica et Lauren, les verres que j'avais avalés de plus en plus nombreux au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait.

Et enfin, il était arrivé ce qui ne m'avait pas empêché de me comporter de façon tout à fait catastrophique. Quelle image avais-je dû lui donner ? Je me rappelais alors notre retour chez lui, la façon dont il avait pris soin de moi. Je jetais alors un œil à ma tenue, un t-shirt et un short que je ne connaissais pas mais dont l'odeur ne laissait aucun doute sur le propriétaire.

J'eus soudain un raté. Qu'avions nous fait ? Pas pour notre première fois, avec moi dans cet état ? Je n'avais quand même pas été aussi minable ?

Je croisais alors ses prunelles ambre intriguées et je compris que ce n'était pas arrivé, jamais ce genre de chose n'aurait pu se produire avec Edward. De toute façon le peu de souvenirs que j'avais de la séance dans la salle de bain me démontraient qu'il s'était même arrangé pour ne pas me regarder quand j'étais nue.

Un sentiment de honte m'envahit, je me remémorais que malgré tout ce que je lui avais déjà fait subir, je ne lui avais pas épargné mon odieux chantage. Alice pouvait être fière, elle m'avait complètement contaminée.

Comment pouvait-il être si souriant… si… heureux ? Il n'y avait pas de doute c'était le bonheur que je lisais sur son visage, je n'y voyais aucune trace de colère ou de déception… Soit, il espérait que je n'ai pas de souvenir de la nuit, soit… il acceptait enfin de céder… Ses paroles me revinrent, étaient-elles sincères et non pas guidées par la pitié et la crainte ?

Pour en avoir le cœur net, je me forçais à entamer la conversation, le crâne vrillé de douleur.

Confirmant mes réminiscences de la soirée, il m'annonça qu'il m'emmenait en voyage, voir ma mère puis vers une destination inconnue. Comme je le compris rapidement sa sœur était complice de cette escapade et s'était arrangée pour qu'aucun obstacle ne se présente. Sans doute cela faisait-il parti de son maudit plan !

Je passais la matinée à préparer notre départ, repassant chez moi, chez les parents de Ben pour rassurer Angela qui était ravie que je m'octroie des vacances en amoureux. Et enfin je profitais de l'occasion pour présenter les Cullen à Seth, assurant ainsi leur alliance en cas de danger.

Alice et Jasper nous conduisirent à Seattle pour prendre un vol vers la Floride. Une fois devant les portes des salles d'embarcation. Jasper serra la main d'Edward.

- Bon voyage.

- Merci.

Je pouvais voir à leurs traits qu'ils avaient une conversation muette. Je commençais maintenant à tous les connaître assez pour deviner quand avaient lieu leurs échanges secrets. C'était devenu un mode de communication comme un autre pour toute la famille. J'avais parfois une pointe de regret car jamais Edward et moi ne pourrions converser de la sorte, bien que je préférais savoir qu'il ne pouvait deviner mes pensées.

Alice le serra fort dans ses bras sans un mot mais elle ne devait pas lui épargner ses réflexions elle non plus.

Jasper m'offrit sa première accolade. J'étais tellement surprise que j'en restais les bras ballants. Il se retira rapidement.

- Bon voyage Bella, prends soin de mon frère.

- Euh… Merci mais je crois que c'est lui qui a toutes les capacités pour veiller sur moi.

- Certaines choses ne sont pas une question de force et je pense que c'est toi la plus armée des deux, me répondit-il sur un ton mystérieux.

- Bon ok je te promets de te le ramener entier.

Je fus soudain enlacée par Alice.

- Oh Bella tu vas me manquer ! Profite bien de ton voyage ! Tu es sur la dernière ligne droite ! Prends bien soin de lui !

- Décidément c'est une obsession ! Ne vous inquiétez pas Edward reviendra entier, je veillerais bien à ce qu'il chasse à heures régulières, à ne pas le laisser sortir en plein soleil, à ne pas l'emmener dans des lieux de débauches ou il pourrait lire des esprits trop pervertis et bien sur extinction des feux à 21h !

- Fait pas ta maligne, tu sais très bien ce que l'on veut dire ! me répondit Alice agacée.

Edward me tendis la main et m'entraina de l'autre côté des parois vitrées. Je fis un dernier signe de la main à son frère et sa sœur qui nous regardaient partir avec un sourire satisfait. D'après ce que j'avais compris Alice considérait que ce voyage serait le point final de son plan.

Il ne m'amenait quand même pas chez ma mère pour coucher avec moi ? Je secouais la tête étouffant un rire.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse ?

- Rien, c'est juste ta sœur…

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle manigance encore, elle me cachait ses pensées, elle devient dangereusement douée à ce jeu là ! Que voulait-elle te dire en parlant de dernière ligne droite ? me demanda-t-il avec un air innocent.

- Euh, je ne sais pas vraiment… dis-je en rougissant trahissant mon mensonge.

Je décidais de diriger la conversation vers une autre partie des adieux.

- En fait je crois qu'ils veulent que je prenne soin de ton cœur, dis-je posant une main sur son torse.

Comme à chaque fois le silence régnait sous ma paume mais je savais que l'amour d'Edward allait au delà du symbole représenté par un simple organe.

- Ne crains rien, il est arrêté depuis longtemps, il n'y a aucun risque de ce côté là, dit-il un sourire en coin.

- Ne sois pas bête tu sais très bien de quoi ils voulaient parler.

- Oublions les veux-tu ? Nous sommes enfin seuls ! Es-tu heureuse de revoir ta mère ?

- Bien sur, j'ai hâte de te présenter à elle. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on va la voir ?

- Eh bien, je connais Charlie et j'aimerais maintenant rencontrer la personne qui t'a donné naissance et savoir que tu veux me présenter officiellement à elle est important pour moi.

- Tu es toujours si solennel !

- Excuse-moi je suis vieux jeu, je n'y peux rien, répondit-il boudeur.

- Hé, ne te vexes pas je t'aime comme ça moi !

Je plantais un baiser sur ses lèvres et me dirigeais vers le portique de contrôle déposant mes effets personnels dans un bac.

Je passais de l'autre coté et pendant que je ramassais mes affaires je le regardais s'avancer de sa démarche féline me demandant bêtement si les appareils sophistiqués des agents de sécurité pouvaient détecter que son corps était différent de celui d'un humain. Mais il passa sans encombre et m'entraina vers notre porte d'embarquement.

Je m'assoupis une partie du vol. Vu l'heure tardive de notre arrivée, nous avions refusé que Renée et Phil viennent nous chercher. Edward avait loué une voiture et ma mère nous avait caché une clé sous l'avant toit du porche.

Elle avait été surprise de cette visite soudaine mais avec son caractère spontané, elle avait accueilli la nouvelle avec enthousiasme, me charriant même car j'étais habituellement incapable de ce genre de décision impromptue.

Elle était ravie de rencontrer Edward et elle s'était beaucoup amusée à me demander s'il fallait qu'elle prépare le canapé lit dans le salon ou si ma chambre suffisait. Je m'étais interrogée, me rappelant les conseils d'Alice sur la distance à maintenir. Mais je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui à mes côtés la nuit et j'étais capable de résister encore quelques temps, d'après elle il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps.

J'avais donc répondu à Renée que le lit de ma chambre serait parfait. Fidèle à elle même, elle m'avait confié qu'il grinçait avant de me dire qu'elle serait ravie de nous voir le lendemain matin.

Au moment de l'atterrissage les lumières qui se rallumèrent dans la cabine et les messages pour attacher les ceintures me sortirent péniblement de mon sommeil. Edward me caressa tendrement le visage.

- Courage, tu pourras dormir dès que nous serons dans la voiture, dit-il en embrassant mon front.

Je me reposais entièrement sur lui, restant imperméable à notre environnement, protégée dans le cocon de sa présence physique et de son odeur divine.

Il me guida son bras autour de ma taille dans les dédales de couloirs pour récupérer nos bagages et aller au comptoir de location de voiture. Puis il me laissa avec nos valises dans une entrée de l'aéroport pendant qu'il allait chercher notre véhicule.

Je détestais cette séparation, je me sentais nue, agressée par le monde extérieur. Et je ne pouvais empêcher l'appréhension infondée de ne pas le voir réapparaître.

Un 4x4 Volvo noir aux vitres teintées s'arrêta enfin devant les portes coulissantes. Edward en descendit et prit nos bagages. Je sortis dans la moiteur, j'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait faire chaud, même en pleine nuit, en Floride. Me refugiant rapidement dans l'habitacle, je somnolais pendant tout le trajet.

Une fois arrivés, je le sentis me soulever dans ses bras, je lui indiquais l'emplacement de la chambre. Il me déposa délicatement sur le lit.

- Dors maintenant Bella, on est arrivé, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

- Ouvre la fenêtre s'il te plait, lui demandais-je somnolente.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il fait chaud je pourrais être contre toi toute la nuit sans couverture entre nous…

Je le sentis se raidir légèrement. Mais j'étais trop épuisée et de toute façon je ne tenterais aucun geste déplacé comme je l'avais promis à Alice. Je m'escrimais alors à enlever mes chaussures et mon pantalon, quand deux mains froides vinrent à ma rescousse. J'ôtais alors mon t-shirt.

- Euh, Bella tu n'as pas un pyjama ?

J'eus alors un gros doute quant au fonctionnement du plan de mon amie. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait déjà changé d'avis ? Je décidais de ne pas me torturer cette nuit.

- Ton t-shirt dans mon sac, soupirais-je.

J'enfilais péniblement le t-shirt qu'il me tendait.

- Dors mon amour, dit-il doucement.

Il s'allongea près de moi et je l'entourais d'un bras et d'une jambe alors qu'il fredonnait ma berceuse. La chaleur de la pièce faisait que la température de son corps était idéale. Je sombrais alors dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Je me réveillais plusieurs heures plus tard dans la chambre baignée de lumière toujours contre lui.

- Bonjour, dis-je d'une voix endormie.

- Bonjour Bella, bien dormi ?

- Trop bien ! Quelle heure est-il ? répondis-je en m'étirant.

- Dix heure, Renée nous attends en bas avec impatiente.

- Alors allons prendre une douche !

- Vas-y, j'irais après toi.

- Nan, tu ne connais pas encore ma mère, mais si on partage la même chambre elle ne comprendrait pas que nous ne partagions pas la salle de bain, ça fait partie de ses sacro-saints principes d'une histoire d'amour réussie. Donc si tu veux qu'elle nous épargne un interrogatoire digne de la CIA sur nos habitudes de couple, je te conseille vivement de m'accompagner ! lui lançais-je sérieuse.

- Je suppose qu'elle ne partageait pas la salle de bain avec Charlie alors ? dit-il sarcastique.

- Très drôle ! T'inquiètes je ne regarderais pas pendant que tu te doucheras !

Je l'entrainais en le prenant par la main. J'entrais dans la douche, tandis qu'Edward me tournait le dos.

Après son histoire de pyjama de cette nuit, je n'allais pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça, je ne lui épargnerais rien tout en gardant la distance nécessaire. Or, je savais que la salle de bain était un endroit stratégique pour mettre sa retenue à rude épreuve.

Je sortis et m'essuyais rapidement tournant sagement le dos pour qu'il se déshabille à son tour. Quand j'entendis le jet couler à nouveau je me dirigeais vers le miroir pour me démêler les cheveux. Je ne pus retenir un regard vers la cabine de douche. Je distinguais dans les vapeurs de l'eau chaude sa silhouette, le dessin de son dos, le galbe de ses fesses… Je compris alors que j'étais figée la bouche entrouverte et m'empressais de détourner la tête avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Il coupa l'eau et je l'entendis s'essuyer me faisant violence pour ne pas le regarder.

- Effectivement ta mère est ravie de nous partagions la salle de bain. Elle pense que c'est très bon signe pour notre couple.

- Tu vois je te l'avais d…

J'avais fait l'erreur de me retourner. Il était là à portée de main, une serviette autour de la taille, des gouttes d'eau perlant de sa chevelure bronze ébouriffée coulait sur ses épaules et son torse finement musclé. Je déglutis incapable de détacher mes yeux du spectacle.

- Un problème Bella ? m'interrogea-t-il un sourire en coin.

Je compris alors qu'il n'était pas dupe et que lui aussi s'amusait à me tester. Sa façon de me narguer m'empêcha de lui sauter dessus, à ce petit jeu j'allais être la grande gagnante. Je me détournais alors douloureusement.

- Non je me disais juste qu'il faut que l'on se dépêche, Renée est du genre impatiente et elle serait capable de venir voir ce que l'on fiche. Et te connaissant je pense que tu préfères la rencontrer un peu plus couvert ?

- Ça me paraît plus convenable effectivement !

Nous nous habillâmes rapidement et descendîmes main dans la main.

_**POV Edward**_

Je me demandais si ce passage chez Renée et Phil était réellement une bonne idée. Bella faisait tout pour me rendre dingue, provoquant par chacun de ses gestes des idées inavouables dans ma tête et s'arrêtant toujours au moment ou je pensais qu'elle allait aller plus loin. Savoir qu'elle en était parfaitement consciente était d'autant plus frustrant.

Ça avait commencé à notre arrivée, j'avais innocemment voulu l'aider à se déshabiller pour me rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait devant moi en sous-vêtements, absolument pas gênée. Après avoir réussi à lui faire enfiler un t-shirt, elle s'était collée à moi profitant de la fraicheur de mon corps dans la nuit étouffante de Jacksonville.

J'avais passé la nuit en enfer. Deux parties de moi luttant l'une contre l'autre, l'instinct qui me poussait à ne plus résister à la tentation une minute de plus et la raison qui me disait que ce n'était pas correct sous le toit de sa mère.

De toute façon je m'étais promis que ce serait parfait. J'avais réglé chaque détail de notre séjour, m'arrangeant pour que la maison soit prête, que le réfrigérateur contienne assez de nourriture et surtout que personne ne vienne troubler notre solitude.

Je pris donc mon mal en patience. Je saisis un livre sur la table de chevet, j'étais absolument incapable de dire de quoi il s'agissait mais il me permis de garder le contrôle jusqu'au matin.

Je la sentis enfin bouger à mes côtés, elle ouvrit les yeux, reposée, heureuse, détendue. Je me surpris à lui en vouloir de ne pas être dans le même état de frustration que moi après la nuit qu'elle m'avait fait subir.

Elle en rajouta avec un demi mensonge qui m'obligea à la suivre dans la salle de bain. Vu qu'elle ne m'épargnait rien et que j'avais l'avantage d'avoir compris son petit manège, je décidais de la faire languir à son tour.

Je n'étais pas forcément à l'aise de me montrer ainsi devant elle en sortant de la douche, mais ses joues roses, les battements déchaînés de son cœur, la façon dont elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses mains qui se tordaient l'une contre l'autre, ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'effet que je lui faisait.

En descendant, je souriais encore en pensant à la manière dont j'avais retourné la situation à mon avantage. J'y avais peut-être été un peu fort, elle devait à présent soupçonner que je n'étais pas aussi naïf que j'en avais l'air.

La mère de Bella nous attendait en bas de l'escalier. Contrairement à l'esprit de sa fille, le sien m'était parfaitement accessible. Elle était une personne sincère, franche, fantasque et pétrie d'amour pour sa fille unique.

- Ah les enfants ! Enfin ! J'ai bien cru que vous n'alliez jamais vous réveiller ! Bella ma chérie, tu es magnifique, tu as enfin repris du poil de la bête ! s'écria-t-elle en engloutissant sa fille dans une effusion de baisers et de caresses.

- Bonjour maman je suis heureuse de te voir. Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute, j'étais crevée. Je te présente Edward, lui répondit elle en me désignant.

J'étais resté en retrait. Je voulais être certain que Bella n'avait pas hérité son sang si attirant du côté maternel. Charlie avait peu d'effet sur moi et il s'avéra que seules des ressemblances physiques la reliaient à sa mère. En effet, hormis sa chevelure qu'elle tenait de son père, elles partageaient les mêmes traits, par contre leurs caractères étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre.

- Bonjour madame Dwyer, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dis-je sincère.

- Je t'en pris, appelle moi Renée, ou je vais me sentir veille ! Je suis ravie d'enfin rencontrer le fameux Edward !

Aucune pensée ne précéda ce qui suivit, elle me serra dans ses bras et se recula avant même que je tente de m'esquiver. Décidément elle était spontanée, j'allais devoir me tenir sur mes gardes si je ne voulais pas être à nouveau surpris.

- Eh bien en plus d'être beau comme un dieu, tu sembles bien costaud. Tu fais du sport ?

C'était impressionnant à quel point ses paroles étaient l'exact reflet de ce qui se passait dans son esprit, contrairement à la plus part des humains elle ne s'imposait aucun filtre avant de s'exprimer à voix haute.

- Heu… Juste un peu de course et de la randonnée, répondis-je gêné.

- En tout cas c'est efficace ! Allez, venez manger un morceau après je vous emmène visiter la ville. Nous irons à la plage en fin d'après midi, il y aura moins de monde !

- Maman, Edward a des examens très importants à la fin de notre voyage et il compte rester réviser pendant que nous profitons l'une de l'autre, dit doucement Bella en me jetant un coup d'œil.

- Ah bon, et bien c'est comme tu veux. C'est vrai que nous avons un futur médecin parmi nous ! Et toi ma chérie quand comptes tu reprendre tes études ?

En voulant me couvrir, Bella avait évoqué un sujet qu'elle évitait jusque là avec tout le monde. J'avais tenté une fois de l'aborder avec elle, mais j'avais compris qu'elle n'était pas prête, sa culpabilité envers son père était encore trop forte.

- Maman je ne suis pas venue pour parler de ça ! Charlie va de mieux en mieux et Sue est très présente à ses côtés. Donc on verra ça pour la rentrée prochaine. Fin de la conversation !

Je constatais qu'elle avait évolué sur le sujet. Je lui en parlerai plus tard si l'occasion se présentait. Je me voyais déjà à ses côtés, suivant des cours de biologie dans une faculté du nord de l'Amérique. La voix de Renée me sortit de mon songe.

- Ok ! Allez à table, vu l'heure je vais vous faire un brunch. De toute façon Phil passe la journée au stade.

L'incessant bavardage de sa mère, nous permis de subtilement faire disparaître ma nourriture dans une serviette. Bella eut même des difficultés à terminer certaines bizarreries qu'elle nous avait servie.

Apparemment je plaisais beaucoup à Renée. Elle était agréablement surprise, surtout après la description peu flatteuse de ma personne que Charlie lui avait faite.

Bella partit ensuite avec sa mère. Je pouvais lire le regret dans ses yeux de devoir me laisser derrière elle. Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point j'avais hâte de reprendre l'avion le lendemain soir pour la destination finale de notre voyage.

Je profitais d'être seul dans la maison pour contacter ma famille. Je commençais par Jasper. Je lui avais demandé d'interroger Alice sur ses manigances. Je savais qu'il était le seul à pouvoir obtenir des informations. Je détestais être dans l'inconnu, je voulais en savoir plus car j'avais décidé que ma sœur ne s'en sortirait pas à si bon compte. Il répondit à la première sonnerie.

- Salut ! Tu es seul ?

_- Ouais, seul au fond des bois, loin de la villa !_

- Pourquoi ?

_- Je fais une pause ! Alice est infernale depuis votre départ, elle ne cesse d'être perdue dans ses visions qu'elle ne veut pas partager, mais à ses commentaires je sais qu'elle vous surveille ! Elle est complètement obsédée par votre histoire !_

- Tu es certain que ce n'est pas autre chose ? Elle semblait inquiète quand nous sommes partis…

_- Non, rassure toi, le reste elle m'en parle et il n'y a rien de neuf pour le moment…_

- Donc si je comprends bien elle ne t'a rien dit ?

_- Et non ! Elle est muette comme une tombe ! Elle prétend qu'elle ne peut pas trahir son amie, sa sœur et elle m'a même balancé que j'étais cruel de la mettre dans cette situation ou elle devait choisir entre moi et Bella. Tout ça avec un air à faire pleurer dans les chaumières, je te laisse imaginer !_

- Elle est forte, très forte !

_- Ne lui en veut pas, elle fait ça pour vous. A ta place je laisserais tomber, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle te mène en bateau et crois moi ça ne sera pas la dernière !_

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'elle s'en sorte impunément à chaque fois !

_- Moi, là, dans l'état actuel je ne peux plus rien pour toi ! Par contre je sais que c'est déplacé mais je t'en supplie va jusqu'au bout avec Bella, je n'aspire qu'à une chose c'est retrouver mon Alice ! J'aimerais que sa seule préoccupation soit à nouveau de savoir si la prochaine collection de John Galliano sera réussie ! _

- Je constate que tu deviens un vrai spécialiste de la mode !

_- C'est bon ! Toi tu viens bien de te trouver une nouvelle passion pour la flore du comté d'Olympic ! Chacun son truc ! Bon et toi comment ça va ? Tu en es où ?_

- Nul part pour le moment, nous repartons demain, et après ça il n'y aura plus qu'à espérer que je sois capable de me maîtriser…

_- Tu es prêt, reste juste à t'en convaincre ! Détends toi un peu, laisse place à l'improvisation, laisse toi porter par tes sentiments et tu verras tout ira bien…_

- Ouais, tu as sûrement raison… Bon je vais appeler Alice, je veux m'assurer qu'elle me tienne au courant de la moindre vision inquiétante…

_- Bon courage et s'il te plait ne me l'énerve pas plus qu'elle ne l'est !_

- J'essayerai, salut !

_- Salut, amuse toi bien ! _dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Je repensais à la longue conversation que j'avais eu avec Carlisle et Jasper, bien que n'ayant pas connu cette situation, ils avaient tentés tant bien que mal de me décrire les effets du sexe sur mon corps de vampire afin de me préparer au mieux à ne pas perdre le contrôle.

J'avais coupé cours quand mon frère m'avait dit laconiquement que dans le pire des cas si j'allais trop loin il me suffirait de la transformer, ne faisant qu'avancer l'inévitable. Mais cette solution n'était absolument pas envisageable pour moi. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devrais me maitriser, Bella devait rester en vie ou je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Pour l'heure, je voulais m'assurer que les visions d'Alice sur une éventuelle menace ne s'étaient pas clarifiées. Je composais son numéro. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'entendre la première sonnerie.

_- Non rien de neuf et pas la peine de te servir de Jasper comme taupe, tu ne sauras rien ! D'ailleurs ce n'est pas très fairplay de faire marcher Bella comme ça !_

- Non mais tu rigoles ! ça fait des jours que vous jouez avec moi et tu voudrais que je ne me défende pas ! Et épargne Bella s'il te plait, elle n'est qu'une humaine, elle n'a pas nos armes pour se défendre contre toi !

_- T'inquiète à part quelques petits écarts vite corrigés c'est une excellente élève ! T'es cuit Ed ! Oh j'ai hâte, trop hâte, tu vas voir ça va être génial ! Je suis trop heureuse que tu connaisses enfin les plaisirs du sexe !_

- Alice ! Aurais-tu l'obligeance de nous laisser un peu d'intimité ! Nous ne sommes pas des cobayes ! Tu sembles prendre ça à la légère mais je te rappelle qu'il y a quand même un risque que Bella y reste !

_- Non._

- Comment ça non ?

_- Non, il n'y a que deux solutions et tu les connais, dans tous les cas elle survivra humaine ou vampire ! D'ailleurs j'ai également hâte qu'elle fasse réellement partie de la famille !_

- Alice ! Ça aussi c'est non ! Tu connais mon opinion la dessus !

_- Ouais, ouais, de toute façon il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis !_

- Merci !

_- C'était un compliment !_

- Aaaaah, tu m'agaces ! Je te laisse, tu me promets de m'appeler si tes visions se modifient ?

_- Promis !_

- Et sois gentil avec Jasper, oublie nous un peu, ok ?

_- Ça, ça ne dépend que de vous…_

- Trouve toi un autre passe temps ! Salut !

_- Tic tac, tic tac…_

Je raccrochais irrité. J'avais envi d'être seul au monde avec Bella, qu'absolument plus personne ne puisse se mêler de notre vie, que nous puissions faire ce que nous voulions quand nous le désirions.

Bien qu'ayant une participation active dans la conspiration de ma sœur, je ne savais pas si elle se doutait qu'elle était tout comme moi un pion qu'Alice déplaçait à sa guise. Son unique but était notre bonheur mais elle serait intraitable avec nous si elle n'arrivait pas à ses fins.

J'errais dans la maison, puis je finis par m'installer dans la chambre de Bella. Tous ses souvenirs d'enfance étaient là. C'était encore une chambre de jeune fille, quelques photos de famille, des posters représentant des paysages de désert tel que l'on trouvait aux alentours de Phœnix et des quantités de livres.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement, elle était loin de moi et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Je finis par m'asseoir sur le lit, si un humain m'avait observé à ce moment il m'aurait trouvé anormalement immobile, j'étais dans une sorte de transe, j'attendais, je l'attendais.

Elles rentrèrent enfin, les pensées de Renée les précédèrent, elle s'amusait de la réaction de sa fille quand elle lui avait fait l'éloge de mon son savoir-vivre, de ma conversation et de mon physique. Bella avait été si gênée qu'elle avait fini par la couper pour pouvoir changer sujet.

Je les rejoins au salon, Bella se lova dans mes bras, sa tête dans mon cou, mon visage dans ses cheveux, nous enivrant chacun de l'odeur de l'autre, retrouvant nos marques. Ma gorge brulante était maintenant l'assurance qu'elle était près de moi et j'accueillais cette sensation avec bonheur.

Nous finîmes par nous détacher l'un de l'autre avant que Renée trouve ces retrouvailles trop excessives. Elle insista pour que je les accompagne à la plage, mais je refusais prétextant une phobie de l'océan. Bella cacha son sourire, elle se doutait que je pouvais passer mes journées dans l'eau si je le souhaitais.

Avant qu'elles ne partent à pied, je déposais un baiser sur sa joue et lui glissais à l'oreille que je viendrais les chercher en voiture.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'enfilais une casquette et une veste et fonçais vers notre 4x4. Je me garais sur le parking surplombant la plage que Renée m'avait indiqué. Je coupais le moteur et les cherchais des yeux. Elles étaient dans l'eau discutant en nageant, se laissant porter par les courants chaud. Renée sortit tandis que Bella continuait à nager.

Elle se décida à rejoindre le rivage à son tour, elle portait un minuscule bikini noir ne cachant presque rien de son corps parfait. Les rayons du soleil couchant donnaient un hâle doré à sa peau de porcelaine. Elle pencha la tête en arrière pour essorer ses cheveux et continua à avancer vers le sable. Elle regarda alors dans ma direction et apercevant la voiture me fit un signe de la main.

Je m'aperçus alors que j'avais les mains crispés sur le volant, je m'efforçais de le lâcher. Je n'avais qu'une envie la rejoindre la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser. Sa marche jusqu'à sa serviette fut un spectacle délectable pour mes yeux. Par contre je n'étais pas le seul, un groupe d'étudiants installés à quelques mètres d'elles profitaient eux aussi de la vue.

Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, elles s'habillèrent et vinrent me rejoindre.

- Alors Edward pas de regrets ? Elle est excellente ! me lança Renée en s'installant à l'arrière.

- Non, non sincèrement.

- Bon c'est dommage, tu n'auras pas beaucoup profité des avantages de Jacksonville durant ton séjour.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, le principal c'est que vous passiez du temps avec Bella.

- C'est très prévenant de ta part. Quand je pense à toutes mes copines qui se plaignent de leurs gendres…

- Maman ! l'interrompit Bella.

- Oh, c'est bon je sais, je suis trop bavarde, je me tais !

Elle s'enfonça dans son siège et regarda par la fenêtre perdue dans ses pensées. Elles étaient toutes tournées vers nous. Elle s'interrogeait sur moi, avec son caractère instinctif elle percevait que je n'étais pas tout à fait normal, mais elle ne ressentait aucun danger et quand elle regardait sa fille, toutes ses réticences s'envolaient, elle ne l'avait jamais vue si heureuse.

- Tu as passé un bon moment ? demandais-je doucement à Bella en démarrant.

- C'était presque parfait, me répondit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Le reste du court trajet se fit dans le silence.

Une fois à la maison Bella me laissa pour aller prendre une douche. Renée en profita pour me poser des questions sur toute ma famille à laquelle je m'efforçais de répondre le plus sincèrement possible. Lui expliquant que nous partagions notre temps entre la maison de nos parents et l'université.

Elle s'étonna intérieurement de la façon dont nous semblions proches les uns des autres. Bella lui avait déjà dit que mes parents l'avaient accueilli comme leur propre fille et qu'elle s'entendait extrêmement bien avec Alice. Elle était heureuse pour elle, car elle s'était toujours sentie coupable de la famille déchirée dans laquelle elle avait fait grandir sa fille.

Le soir Phil nous rejoint et ils nous emmenèrent dîner dans un restaurant du centre ville. C'était un homme calme qui ne vivait que pour deux choses, le baseball et Renée. Il l'aimait d'un amour profond et sincère. Bella n'avait pas d'inquiétude à se faire pour sa mère, cette fois elle avait trouvé le bon. J'étais quand même reconnaissant du fait qu'elle avait croisé la route de Charlie quelques années auparavant…

Au cours du repas je trouvais Bella pensive et elle finit par être tendue, soucieuse. Une fois dans notre chambre, je me décidais à l'interroger.

- Ça va ? Tu m'as l'air inquiète depuis tout à l'heure.

- Ah bon, dit-elle en rougissant.

Elle semblait gênée.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? Ais-je dis ou fait quelque chose d'inconvenant devant Phil et Renée ?

- Toi ? Tu rigoles, ça n'a rien à voir !

Ma question avait eu l'effet escompté, elle allait se sentir obligée de me donner une explication pour me rassurer.

- Et donc ça a à voir avec quoi ?

- Et bien, disons que je m'interroge sur la raison de notre voyage…

- Et ?

- Et… Sommes nous loin de Forks car Alice a vu que Victoria voulait attaquer ? Et vous avez tous pris la décision de m'éloigner sans m'en informer pour ne pas m'inquiéter ?

- Qu'est ce qui t'a mis ça en tête ?

- Et bien… J'ai eu ta sœur au téléphone en allant à la plage et elle m'a dit que tu lui avais parlé cet après-midi… J'étais étonnée de la nécessité de l'appeler alors que nous n'étions partis depuis à peine 24 heures… Alors j'ai pensé que tout ça, c'était pour m'éloigner… Mais vous faites quoi de Charlie ? s'écria-t-elle soudain effrayée.

- Ne panique pas ! Charlie est sous surveillance constante de la meute et des miens. Et il n'y a aucune raison de t'en faire, Victoria n'est toujours pas décidée à se venger. Quant à mon appel à Alice, je lui avais promis de le faire dès notre arrivée ici. Il faut également que tu saches que nous avons cette mauvaise habitude de rester en contact, car quand nous sommes ensemble, partager ses visions est devenu presque une seconde nature et je me sens désarmé quand je suis loin d'elle… Mais si tu veux j'arrêterais de l'appeler, après tout elle me préviendra si quelque chose se passait. Rassurée ?

- Oui, excuses-moi c'était bête de ma part. Et appelle ta sœur autant que nécessaire, je n'ai pas à intervenir dans votre relation.

- Bien sûr que tu as ton mot à dire ! Mais toi, pourquoi appelles-tu ma sœur à peine 24 heures après notre arrivée ici ? dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Je me délectais alors de ses joues rosies. Encore une fois, je profitais d'en savoir plus que je ne le laissais paraître.

- Ben… Je lui avais aussi promis de lui donner des nouvelles et je voulais lui demander un truc…

- Un truc ?

- Euh… Ouais… Je voulais savoir où nous allions après Jacksonville et pourquoi…

- Oh, la tricheuse ! dis-je en m'avançant menaçant vers elle.

Elle recula jusqu'à butter sur le lit et à tomber assise dessus.

- Tu sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?

Elle me regardait implorante.

- Allez, dis le moi ! S'il te plait…

- C'est une surprise Bella, tu connais ce concept, non ?

- Je déteste ça ! J'ai toujours peur d'être déçue…

- Alors là tu me vexes, tu me crois capable de te faire faire quelque chose qui te déplairait ?

- Non, non…

- Alors sois patiente, d'ici 48 heures tu sauras tout, d'accord ?

- Ok, dit-elle en se laissant tomber en arrière.

Je m'avançais alors à mon tour sur le lit au dessus d'elle et commençais à embrasser ses joues, son front, son nez, son cou. D'un coup, elle se dégagea.

- Bella ?

- Tu m'as donné l'eau à la bouche, j'ai trop hâte de savoir, donc pour gagner du temps je vais dormir.

Elle se tourna alors sur le côté du lit me laissant seul et frustré. Mais après tout, j'avais bien mérité cette petite vengeance. Elle s'endormit rapidement et vint se lover contre moi, me faisant à nouveau subir la douce torture de sa présence durant toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, nous restâmes à la maison et je me délectais des anecdotes de Renée sur l'enfance de Bella qu'elle illustrait par des albums de famille et des vidéos. Malgré les protestations de cette dernière, sa mère ne m'épargna rien et je l'encourageais quand elle hésitait à me confier un souvenir.

Bella finit par monter agacée par notre complicité. Je l'entendais ranger rageusement nos valises. Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point j'étais heureux de la connaître un peu plus. J'aurais aimé moi aussi pouvoir lui faire le plaisir de mes photos en culotte courte, malheureusement cette partie de ma vie était à jamais effacée.

Le soir, Renée nous quitta dans les larmes, elle devinait qu'elle ne reverrait pas sa fille avant longtemps mais c'était aussi des larmes de joie de savoir qu'elle avait enfin trouvé le bonheur. Nous reprîmes la route vers l'aéroport, Bella ne parlait pas et affichait une mine renfrognée.

- Tu es triste de la quitter ? l'interrogeais-je.

- Oui, mais j'étais contente de la voir donc je ne suis pas triste, répondit-elle sèchement.

Je tentais de relancer à nouveau la conversation.

- Tu étais un très joli bébé tu sais ?

- Pas la peine d'essayer de te rattraper, je t'ai vu hurler de rire avec ma mère !

- C'est donc ça qui te met de cette humeur ! Ce n'était pas méchant, pardonne moi mais j'ai adoré tout savoir de ton enfance et ta mère est très drôle ! Tu ne m'en veux pas quand même ?

Je caressais sa joue mais elle se détourna vers la fenêtre. Je la laissais se morfondre espérant que ça ne serait que passager.

Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre. Quand nous allâmes au comptoir destiné aux passagers de la première classe enregistrer nos bagages sur un vol pour Rio de Janeiro via Miami, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se retourna vers moi me souriant à nouveau.

Nous approchions de notre but, sa joie grandissait aussi vite que l'inquiétude qui recommençait à me ronger…

* * *

_**Non mais quel suspens ! Elle est trop forte cette Enée Lamia ! Mais ou peuvent-ils bien aller ? Et pour quoi faire ? **_

_**Samba de Janeiro…**_

_**Allez hop prenez vos maillots et vos glaçons !**_

_**Non, vous ne pouvez pas prendre Edward ! Oui il est glacé, mais ne provoque pas l'effet escompté ! D'après les dernières études publiées dans des revues scientifiques de renom, il contribuerait plutôt au réchauffement climatique...**_

_**PNC aux portes,**_

_**Armement des toboggans,**_

_**Vérification de la porte opposée.**_

_**Pour décoller c'est le bouton en bas, oui celui là juste en dessous, faites pas les innocentes je sais que vous l'avez vu…**_


	17. La surprise

_**Vous n'imaginez pas la joie que j'ai de vous annoncer la publication de mon nouveau chapitre ! Yatta !**_

_**Je sais que j'avais dit il y a quasiment un mois que la suite était presque prête mais, que voulez vous, je ne suis pas aussi fiable qu'un vampire télépathe !  
**_

_**Finalement, il m'a fallut un long, très long et laborieux travail de relecture pour arriver à quelque chose de concluant. Et étant donné que je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi jusqu'au week-end dernier, c'était compliqué ! **_

_**J'espère que de votre côté tout le monde est resté dans l'avion et que vous êtes prêts à décoller ou plutôt à atterrir…**_

_**Petite tribune à Morea905, qui elle a faillit y aller à la nage ! Merci de m'avoir encore soutenue ! Maintenant tu as la lourde tâche de me décerner, ou non, la Meyerite d'or. J'espère juste que tu me supplieras de te laisser Edward encore quelques jours pour redescendre en température…**_

_**Et oui pour les plus observatrices (et les autres), vous constaterez un changement de rated. Pourquoi, et pourquoi maintenant me demanderez vous ? Et bien, au commencement ce n'était pas prévu. Mais, au risque de choquer les accrocs du rated T et surtout de décevoir les fanas du lemon dégoulinant, comme je ne savais pas très bien où se situaient mes écrits ci-dessous, je prends mes précautions, un lecteur avertit en vaut au moins deux... Et comme de toute façon je suis radiée à vie de la SPCOMLL (ça c'est pour celles qui suivent, enfin s'il y en a…), je n'ai plus rien à perdre…**_

_**Un grand merci à toutes les fidèles pour votre patience. Et je me permets de saluer votre sens aiguisé de la déduction, aurais-je foiré mon effet de suspens car vous avez toutes deviné où ils allaient… Pour celles qui ont prédit que ce serait chaud, je vous laisse seules juges…**_

_**A oui avant que j'oublie, je me suis permise de faire quelques modifs étant donné que je n'ai jamais accroché avec la maison de l'île d'Esmée, donc je vous en livre ma version... (Ça c'était pour les puristes que j'embrasse bien fort). Sinon vous naviguerez sur une Cigarette Racing 46' AMG (Ça c'est pour celles qui aiment visualiser les choses, allez googler cette petite merveille…) que je trouvais tout à fait en phase avec Mister Edward, rien que de l'imaginer aux commandes… (et merde plus de touche espace, où est le sèche cheveux ?)**_

_**Pour la sans compte :**_

_**Karen : le retard de ma publication est égal au retard de mes remerciements, tu ne voulais qu'une chose la suite, la voilà enfin… Merci.**_

_**Une grosse pensée pour Stephenie Meyer, à qui les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent, ça n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours d'écrire cette partie de Breaking Down…**_

_**Musique : quand vous serez en mer « Your hands around my throat » suivi de « Dirge » de Death In Vegas (c'est à cause du mot bolide…) et « My love » de Sia pour… ben devinez pour quoi, bande de malignes !**_

_**Mesdames et Messieurs, ici votre capitaine, nous allons atterrir dans quelques minutes à Rio De Janeiro, il est 3h06 heure locale, la température extérieure est actuellement de 28°C, le temps est dégagé. Toute l'équipe d'Air Lamia se joint à moi pour vous souhaiter un agréable séjour au Brésil et nous espérons vous accueillir prochainement sur un de nos vols...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 16 : La surprise**

_**POV Bella**_

Il faisait encore nuit lorsque notre avion atterrit au Brésil. Edward ne m'avait toujours rien dit sur l'endroit où nous allions. La dernière journée chez ma mère avait été un vrai supplice, j'avais tellement hâte de savoir et j'avais eu beau faire il ne m'avait donné aucun indice pas plus que sa sœur qui m'avait traitée d'enfant gâtée au téléphone.

Mon impatience s'était muée en en agacement quand Renée avait eu l'idée saugrenue de sortir les albums photos de mon enfance. D'abord étonnée de l'intérêt qu'Edward y portait, au fur et à mesure les voir tous les deux rire aux éclats, au lieu de me faire plaisir m'avait contrarié.

Je m'étais cachée dans ma chambre le reste de l'après-midi me morfondant sur mon sort en rangeant nos valises. Au fond de moi ce qui m'embêtait le plus était de savoir que jamais je rencontrerais une personne qui me dévoilerait les secrets de l'enfance à jamais oubliée de celui que j'aimais.

Dans la voiture en direction de l'aéroport, il avait tenté sans succès de me sortir de mon mutisme. Je l'avais suivi en trainant des pieds, daignant lever la tête quand il m'avait demandé de sa voix la plus douce mon passeport. A ce moment là je m'étais sentie stupide, j'avais compris les reproches d'Alice, Edward ne voulait que mon bonheur.

Nous étions devant le comptoir d'enregistrement des premières classes pour un vol à destination de Rio de Janeiro, il m'offrait tout et je n'étais même pas capable de profiter de sa simple présence à mes côtés. Lui adressant un sourire penaud, j'avais laissé déborder ma joie.

Malgré le confort de nos sièges, cette fois, je ne dormis pas beaucoup durant le voyage. J'étais dans un tel état d'excitation que je n'arrêtais pas de parler, noyant Edward sous un feu de questions. J'évitais avec soin d'évoquer notre voyage, m'attardant sur des sujets plus anodins. Il répondait avec patience mais je pouvais sentir la nervosité le gagner peu à peu.

Quand le pilote annonça notre atterrissage imminent, je replongeais dans mon silence habituel. Après avoir récupéré nos bagages nous débouchions à l'extérieur. J'étais déstabilisée par l'ambiance. Tout était nouveau pour moi, la chaleur étouffante, les bruits, les odeurs, la langue inconnue, la foule grouillante bien que l'heure soit plus que matinale... J'essayais de me raisonner en m'invectivant à profiter de chaque observation. J'avais toujours rêvé de voyager à l'étranger et voilà qu'à peine sortie du premier aéroport j'étais paralysée.

Edward dû ressentir mon malaise car son bras puissant vint entourer mes épaules et il embrassa furtivement le sommet de mon crâne. Je me détendis quand je le vis s'adresser dans un portugais fluide à un chauffeur de taxi qui chargea nos valises dans son coffre. Comme si savoir qu'il pouvait communiquer sans difficultés avec les personnes autour de nous me donnait un repère auquel me raccrocher.

Une fois à l'intérieur Edward ne relâcha pas son étreinte.

- Ça va ? chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

- Oui, je suis juste impressionnée par tout ce dépaysement…

- C'est compréhensible, Rio est forcément déroutant après Forks !

- Vu comme ça c'est certain !

- Dans quelques heures nous serons au calme et tu pourras t'acclimater tranquillement.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ou nous allons ? dis-je la mine suppliante.

- Je ne vais quand même pas vendre la mèche maintenant, si proche du but !

- Ok, mais ma patience a intérêt à être récompensée, dis-je malicieuse.

Il se raidit quelques secondes.

- J'espère Bella, j'espère t'offrir tout ce que tu mérites, murmura-t-il.

Je me serrais contre lui, contemplant le panorama nocturne autour de nous. Nous longions le bord de mer, nous dirigeant peut-être vers un hôtel.

Nous étions toujours dans la ville quand le taxi s'arrêta devant une immense grille. Edward ouvrit la fenêtre et présenta son passeport au gardien, échangeant quelques mots avec lui. Le portail s'ouvrit lentement et notre véhicule pénétra dans une marina privée éclairée par de puissants projecteurs. Je distinguais d'immenses yachts amarrés sur les premiers embarcadères.

Suivant les instructions de mon compagnon, le chauffeur nous déposa devant le dernier ponton. Le taxi s'éloigna vers l'entrée nous laissant seuls. L'air était plus supportable ici avec la légère brise marine. Le vent faisait tinter les haubans contre les mâts des voiliers, un bruit familier pour moi qui, mêlé à l'odeur d'iode me rappelait les fois où petite, mon père m'avait emmenée naviguer dans l'Etat de Washington puis en Californie quand j'avais refusé de passer mes vacances à Forks.

Saisissant nos bagages d'une main, Edward m'entraîna de l'autre sur le ponton. Bien que tout autant fastueux, les navires ici étaient de tailles plus modestes. Il s'arrêta devant un magnifique offshore. Si mes connaissances en voiture étaient absolument pitoyables, j'avais quelques notions sur les bateaux inculquées par Charlie, qui lui était un vrai passionné. Je souris en imaginant sa mine ébahie s'il était ici avec nous.

Edward sauta d'un geste souple sur le pont de l'embarcation et défit la bâche qui recouvrait le poste de pilotage. Il déposa nos valises dans la cabine et mit les appareils de navigation sous tension. Il m'aida ensuite à monter à bord.

Je m'installais sur le siège passager tandis qu'il démarrait. Un bruit puissant brisa le calme environnant alors que les moteurs au point mort ronronnaient en crachant de l'eau à l'arrière. Les amarres larguées, il manœuvra pour sortir de la marina. Une fois au large il augmenta la vitesse, la proue se souleva fendant les vagues dans la baie de Rio.

Dernière nous la ville scintillait, l'ombre des pains de sucre nous entouraient, devant nous le ciel étoilé s'étendait à perte de vue. Edward était debout concentré, sur son visage éclairé par le tableau de bord, je distinguais son sourire témoin de son plaisir à piloter ce genre d'engin.

- Ça va ? dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Oui !

- N'hésite pas à me dire si tu trouves que ça va trop vite.

- Non, non, ça va très bien.

- Où est ma Bella qui ne supporte pas que je dépasse les 70 miles par heure sur les routes désertes du comté d'Olympic ? me lança-t-il un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

- C'est différent…

- Et en quoi ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Et bien… Déjà il n'y a pas d'arbres sur lesquels je pourrais m'écraser…

- Tu es quand même consciente que si tu percutais l'eau à cette vitesse le choc ne serait pas des plus agréables sans parler de l'hypothermie !

- Ouh ! Tu es un vrai manuel de sécurité à toi tout seul tu sais !

- Désolé c'est mon côté surprotecteur qui ressort…

- Je plaisante ! Bien sûr que je connais les risques en mer mais les sensations sont moins effrayantes qu'une route bordée d'arbres, voir qu'un vampire qui traine au milieu de la chaussée... Et puis Charlie m'a bassiné sur la sécurité routière toute mon enfance par contre on a beaucoup fait du bateau ensemble et il a su me transmettre sa passion sans me terroriser.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en nautisme.

- S'y connaître est un bien grand mot mais j'apprécie ! En tout cas, je n'étais jamais montée sur une cigarette ! D'ailleurs elle est sublime !

- C'est une autre des passions mécaniques de Rosalie. C'est un modèle inspiré la SLS AMG de Mercedes et comme tu peux t'en douter elle a fait des pieds et des mains pour l'obtenir malgré qu'il ne soit pas encore construit en série…

- J'imagine qu'il lui a suffit d'aligner quelques billets pour que ça ne soit plus un problème…

- Effectivement… Un peu plus d'un million de dollars si mes souvenirs sont exacts… Nous avons la chance que l'argent ne soit pas un obstacle à nos envies… dit-il gêné.

- A ce sujet, je voulais te remercier pour ce voyage, rien que ce tour en en mer est bien plus que je n'aurais espéré !

- Je souhaite que la suite te plaise autant ! Et si tu aimes tellement ça, nous avons le même bateau dans un hangar près de Port Angeles, je t'emmènerais en ballade dans la baie de Seattle si tu le souhaites…

- C'est vrai ? J'adorerais ça ! Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Peux-tu accélérer encore un peu ? dis-je d'une petite voix coupable.

- Incroyable ! Si seulement on m'avait dit ça de toi… me répondit-il avec son sourire en coin.

Il abaissa la manette des gaz, notre esquif volait à présent au dessus des vagues. Nous laissions derrière nous un sillage énorme. La sensation de vitesse était enivrante dans cette espace ou nous étions seuls au monde sans aucune autre embarcation à l'horizon.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube apparurent sur notre droite. J'en déduis que nous nous dirigions vers le nord, mais mes souvenirs de géographie ne me permirent pas d'identifier ce qui pouvait se trouver dans cette direction au large du Brésil.

J'abandonnais toute tentative de recherche quand le miroitement des premiers rayons du soleil sur la peau d'Edward accrocha mon regard. Toujours debout, il pilotait agilement notre bolide des mers, sa chevelure bronze agitée par le vent, un sourire joyeux éclairait son visage. Il était divinement beau, un ange, mon ange...

Je m'enfonçais dans mon siège, savourant les sensations de notre course, la vue du lever de soleil et de son profil. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je pus enfin distinguer à l'horizon un morceau de terre qui se détachait dans la brume de chaleur matinale.

En nous approchant, je constatais que c'était une île envahie de végétation. L'eau profonde jusque là comme en témoignait sa couleur marine intense, devint limpide. Je pouvais distinguer les récifs et le sable sous la surface.

Devant nous s'étendait une plage d'un blanc immaculé avec en son milieu un long embarcadère en bois. Au fond, une jungle luxuriante de cocotiers, frangipaniers et bougainvilliers, cachait le reste de l'île à notre vue. Nous accostâmes et Edward sauta sur le ponton pour amarrer notre bateau. Il m'aida à descendre et je restais figée face au spectacle devant moi. Il m'observait, me laissant prendre mon temps.

- Où sommes-nous ? demandais-je en chuchotant.

- Sur l'île d'Esmée.

- Rien que ça…

- Carlisle la lui a offerte il y a des années pour qu'ils puissent avoir un lieu rien qu'à eux. Elle a eu la bonté de nous la prêter pour notre voyage.

- C'est très généreux de sa part, dis-je toujours perdue dans la contemplation du paysage.

- C'est aussi un des rares endroits sur cette planète ou le soleil domine presque tous les jours et où je pourrais rester à tes côtés même si tu veux profiter de la plage.

- L'endroit parfait… soupirais-je.

- J'espère…

- J'ai rien contre, mais tu comptes me construire une cabane pour dormir ou ça sera à la belle étoile ?

- Pour qui me prends-tu ? N'oublie pas que c'est l'île d'une passionnée d'architecture et de décoration d'intérieur !

- Il y a une maison ? Mais où ça ?

- Devant nous, elle donne de l'autre côté de l'ile dans une anse protégée pour ne pas être visible du large. Tu es prête ? Il faut marcher mais ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de dix minutes…

- Dix minutes ? Je croyais qu'on était en vacances ! plaisantais-je.

- Tu veux que je te porte ? répondit-il inquiet.

- Contente-toi des bagages, pendant ce temps là je veille à ne buter contre rien dans cette jungle hostile !

Je le suivis silencieusement. Après avoir progressé péniblement dans le sable, je regardais perplexe le mur de végétation quand je vis Edward disparaître devant moi. Avait-il décidé de foncer à la maison et de revenir me chercher ? Je soulevais les palmes qui le cachaient à ma vue pour découvrir un sentier invisible de la plage qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt tropicale.

Au bout des dix minutes promises, nous débouchâmes sur une vaste étendue herbeuse. Une superbe demeure en bois de style colonial, ceinte par une galerie sur chacun de ses deux niveaux, se dressait entre nous et le rivage.

Edward monta les trois marches qui accédaient au rez-de-chaussée et ouvrit une persienne me laissant entrer devant lui. J'admirais l'atmosphère de la pièce principale, la décoration était épurée, le mobilier dans des tons clairs était disposé sur un parquet ayant la patine de l'ancien. Un voilage blanc se soulevait paresseusement au grès de la brise me laissant apercevoir la plage par la fenêtre ouverte.

Je suivis Edward à l'étage. Il déposa nos valises dans une chambre lumineuse où un immense lit à baldaquin trônait face à la vue imprenable sur la mer. Derrière le mur sur lequel il s'appuyait, une salle de bain tout en bois ouvrait sur l'autre côté de la maison offrant un panorama sur la forêt.

Je me dirigeais vers la galerie qui donnait sur la plage. M'appuyant contre la rambarde, je contemplais le paysage époustouflant. Je vis deux mains blanches se poser de part et d'autre des miennes et je le sentis contre mon dos.

- Ça te plait ? souffla-t-il dans mon cou.

- C'est magnifique Edward… Je ne savais même pas que ce genre d'endroit existait… C'est le paradis !

- Mon paradis c'est toi Bella… murmura-t-il dans mon oreille avant de m'embrasser dans le cou.

Le contact de ses lèvres me fit frissonner malgré la chaleur. Sentant mon trouble, il se recula.

- Veux-tu te reposer ? Prendre une douche ?

- Je ne dirais pas non à une douche !

- Dans ce cas, fais comme chez toi. Je descends te préparer quelque chose à manger et ensuite je te fais faire le tour du propriétaire.

Il se retira me laissant seule. Je déballais mes affaires et restait longtemps sous le jet d'eau tiède qui me délassa après notre voyage. Une fois prête, je descendis avec enthousiasme, impatiente de découvrir l'île. Il m'attendait dans la cuisine. Je dévorais de bon cœur le sandwich qu'il m'avait préparé sous son regard amusé.

- C'est délicieux ! Et toi tu n'as pas faim ? articulais-je difficilement, la bouche pleine.

- Il n'y a rien de consistant pour moi ici, il faudrait que je rejoigne le continent. Mais ne te tracasse pas pour moi, je me suis nourri plus que de raison avant que nous partions de Forks.

- Donc si je comprends bien je suis le seul truc comestible sur ce bout de terre perdu au milieu de l'océan ? dis-je en feignant la frayeur.

- Mmmm, c'est vrai ça… Et en plus t'es drôlement mignonne pour un truc comestible… J'espère pour toi que tu cours vite… dit-il d'un air faussement menaçant.

- Je me défends. Mais si j'étais à ta place, j'attendrais encore un peu, sinon tu n'auras plus rien à manger pour le reste du séjour… répondis-je innocemment.

- Quelle sagesse pour une si jeune humaine, je vais suivre tes conseils. En attendant, je t'emmène prendre un peu l'air, tu n'en seras que plus savoureuse, ajouta-t-il sur un ton séducteur.

A nouveau, un frisson me parcourut. Il avait raison j'avais besoin de m'aérer.

Il m'entraina pendant le reste de la journée à travers l'île. J'étais subjuguée par la flore luxuriante que je n'avais vue que dans des serres jusqu'à présent et la faune complètement différente de ce que je connaissais. Edward lui se passionnait de mon émerveillement à chaque découverte.

Le soleil s'abaissait déjà quand nous revînmes vers la maison, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. A la vue des vagues qui léchaient paresseusement la plage, j'eu la soudaine envie de piquer une tête me doutant que la température de l'eau devait être idéale.

- On se baigne ? demandais-je d'un air enjoué.

- Si tu veux, répondit-il surpris.

Je bondis à l'étage pour enfiler mon bikini et revint aussi vite en courant. Edward adossé à la galerie m'observait. J'entrais d'un coup dans l'eau, c'était un vrai délice. Je plongeais la tête la première et ressortis en regardant vers le rivage. Il n'avait pas bougé.

- Alors tu viens ? criais-je dans sa direction.

- Les dauphins entrent dans l'anse le soir, alors si tu veux en profiter, il ne vaut mieux pas…

- Ce n'est pas avec les dauphins que j'ai envie de nager ! Viens avec moi s'il te plait !

- Ok...

Il entra dans la maison pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard. Même ainsi, en maillot de bain, j'avais encore l'impression d'être face à une gravure de mode. Les derniers rayons du soleil couchant faisaient miroiter sa peau, il était à couper le souffle. Les choix vestimentaires d'Alice y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose, mais il y avait plus, au delà de son corps taillé de muscles puissants et fins, son être tout entier dégageait une aura particulière.

Il entra timidement dans l'eau sans doute gêné par mon regard sur lui. En quelques mouvements il se trouva à ma hauteur. Je nageais sur place pendant quelques instants, puis sans réfléchir je l'éclaboussais et profitant de sa surprise j'appuyais de toutes mes forces sur ses épaules pour le couler. Il se laissa faire et je pris la fuite en direction du large.

Il avait disparu sous la surface de l'eau. Je m'arrêtais pour regarder autour de moi. Il n'était nul part. Je sentis quelque chose de froid entourer ma cheville. Par réflexe je me mis à hurler et à me débattre quand deux bras m'entourèrent, m'entraînant vers le fond. J'ouvrais les yeux dans l'eau pour me trouver face à son visage souriant. Pas une bulle ne sortait de ses narines et de sa bouche entrouverte.

J'avais peut-être eu tord de provoquer un vampire dans un milieu où il avait un net avantage sur moi. Je laissais sortir de mes poumons la dernière bouffée d'air qu'ils contenaient et il battit puissamment des jambes pour me remonter vers la surface.

- Tu croyais pouvoir gagner ? dit-il en riant.

- Non je voulais juste voir tes cheveux mouillés, dis-je en passant une main dans sa chevelure trempée, me mordant la lèvre au souvenir du passage dans la salle de bain de ma mère.

Je me dégageais de son étreinte, continuant à nager. Il resta à ma hauteur ou sous la surface, me frôlant par moment. Le contact de sa peau froide dans l'eau chaude était électrisant. Nous restâmes dans l'eau jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Je sortis peu rassurée par la couleur d'encre qu'elle avait prise, qui me rappelait un film d'horreur vu dans ma jeunesse. En me dirigeant vers la salle de bain je me dis qu'il n'y avait que moi pour m'inquiéter plus de quelques créatures des fonds marins inoffensives que du vampire qui me tournait autour.

En redescendant, je profitais de l'ordinateur portable d'Edward pour consulter ma messagerie, avoir accès à Internet au milieu de nul part, encore un secret de la famille Cullen. J'écrivis un message rapide à mes parents pour les informer que nous étions bien arrivés à destination comme je leur avais promis. J'allais me déconnecter quand je reçus un mail d'Alice, machinalement je l'ouvris, écarquillant les yeux au fur et à mesure que je le lisais.

_Je n'y crois pas Bella ! Es-tu certaine de te rappeler pourquoi tu as fait tout ça ? Ou alors c'était peut-être juste pour t'amuser ?_

_Ne compte plus sur moi pour t'aider à l'avenir si tu n'y mets pas du tient ! D'ailleurs l'excuse de la faim est absolument minable ! _

_Je t'interdis de revenir à Forks sans avoir achevé le plan ! Tu n'as pas le choix il va falloir que tu passes à la casserole…_

_Ne m'oblige pas à vous rejoindre, même Jazz ne pourra pas me retenir !_

_Je t'aime, sois digne de moi._

_XOXO_

_A. _

Je refermais l'ordinateur d'un coup sec. Mais de quoi se mêlait-elle ? Oui, je lui avais demandé son aide, mais elle oubliait que cette propension qu'avait Edward à vouloir que tout soit parfait n'arrangeait rien… Et ce n'était certainement pas en lui sautant dessus que j'allais l'aider à se détendre, sans compter que moi aussi toute cette histoire allait finir par me rendre nerveuse.

- Ça va ? m'interrogea Edward dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ouais, je n'aurais pas dû lire mes mails ! Je crois que je vais complètement me couper du monde pendant que nous sommes ici !

- Excellente idée ! Tu apprendras vite que le vrai repos ne peut être atteint que lorsqu'on est complètement hors de portée d'Alice !

- Comment sais-tu qu'Alice m'a envoyé un mail ? dis-je en rougissant.

- Je ne connais qu'elle pour mettre les gens dans cet état, et vu qu'elle ne m'a pas épargné, j'ai supposé que toi non plus… me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Décidément tu la connais par cœur !

- Quelques décennies de pratique. Allez, oublie là ! Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?

- En fait j'ai horriblement faim… dis-je piteuse, comprenant enfin la remarque de sa sœur.

- Oh oui, excuse moi j'ai du mal à intégrer tes besoins vitaux d'humaine !

- Ce n'est rien, je vais me préparer un truc rapide.

Je pénétrais dans la cuisine et restait ébahie par le contenu du réfrigérateur. La magie des Cullen avait encore frappée… Il me regarda me préparer une salade après m'avoir indiqué qu'il avait dressé le couvert sur la galerie.

J'eus donc l'honneur de déguster mon repas à la chandelle face à la mer. Je n'avais jamais été une grande romantique, mais être là avec lui sous la voute céleste, sur ce petit paradis terrestre, même moi je n'y résistais pas.

Il me guida ensuite vers une chaise longue sur la plage. Je me positionnais entre ses jambes, m'appuyant sur son torse suivant, son doigt du regard alors que sa voix de velours me décrivait les nombreuses constellations de cet hémisphère. De temps à autre je levais les yeux vers son profil qui me dominait, la contemplation de ses traits taillés au burin me faisait presque oublier notre environnement.

Exténuée après le manque de sommeil du voyage et par notre journée, bercée par son ténor, je finis par m'endormir. J'arrivais à peine à refaire surface quand il me souleva dans ses bras. Je sentis qu'il me déposait sur le lit et je m'enfonçais avec délectation dans les oreillers sombrant dans le sommeil le long de son corps qui me procurait une fraicheur salvatrice.

Je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi. Je me réveillais dans un bain de lumière, j'entendais les vagues au loin, des senteurs florales embaumaient la pièce. Il n'était plus à côté de moi, mais, provenant du rez-de-chaussée, je distinguais en sourdine la musique d'un piano.

Je me calais contre la tête de lit, le regard perdu dans la vue qui s'offrait à moi, songeant à la veille. Je devais avouer qu'Alice avait en partie raison, si nous continuions comme ça Edward allait encore avoir toute sa vertu pour les cent prochaines années et moi j'allais regagner la mienne par ma rigoureuse abstinence.

Mais je ne voulais plus suivre son maudit plan, nous devions retrouver la spontanéité et le naturel de notre relation. Je n'allais plus m'astreindre à tenir une distance en attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas, j'allais vivre l'instant présent sans plus rien calculer.

Je me décidais enfin à me lever pour constater que la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Je m'installais dans un sofa face au piano pour prendre mon petit déjeuner en profitant du concert privé qu'il m'offrait. Au relâchement de son corps, je devinais que jouer était un exutoire pour lui, un moyen de se détendre de la même façon que j'allais courir. J'étais fascinée par ses doigts virtuoses qui volaient sur le clavier. Il m'adressa un sourire qui me fit fondre quand il entama ma berceuse.

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme la précédente, à explorer chaque recoin de l'île. En fin d'après midi je lui demandais d'en faire le tour en bateau. Nous montâmes à nouveau sur le luxueux hors bord, nous élançant à toute allure sur la mer calme et déserte.

Devant mon air envieux, il finit par me passer les commandes. Il se tenait derrière moi corrigeant mes gestes. Piloter cet engin était jubilatoire. Quand je levais la tête vers lui je pouvais voir qu'il était ravi lui aussi. Le jour tombait quand nous retournâmes au ponton.

Une fois sur la terre ferme je passais les bras autour de son cou et le remerciais en l'embrassant légèrement. Je m'étais à peine écartée, que sa bouche revint me chercher, sa langue glacée caressa mes lèvres entrant en contact avec la mienne. Ses mains descendirent dans mon dos puis passèrent sous la fine chemise que je portait par dessus mon maillot de bain. Ce contact m'électrisa, je me collais contre lui enfonçant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Je réalisais que nos rapprochements physiques avaient été plus que sages depuis que nous étions ici. Ces quelques gestes avait suffit à réveiller mon irrésistible envie de lui. Je mis fin à notre étreinte et pris sa main.

- Viens… dis-je dans un souffle.

Je marchais vers la maison, ce sanctuaire à l'abri de tous regards. D'un mouvement rapide mais doux il me souleva dans ses bras et quelques secondes après me déposa devant la demeure.

Je l'entrainais vers les marches. Quand j'eus franchi la première je me retournais vers lui. Mon visage était à sa hauteur, je pouvais lire sur le sien un mélange de désir et d'inquiétude. Mais le temps de la réflexion était révolu, je voulais suivre mon instinct.

Je saisis les bords de sa chemise entrouverte et plongeais dans l'ambre de ses yeux. Ma voix était rauque, mon souffle haletant, mon cœur battait la chamade.

- Edward, je t'aime, j'ai envie de toi… Aime moi s'il te plait…

La lave en fusion envahit ses prunelles. Je retrouvais sa bouche, mes doigts déboutonnant fébrilement sa chemise avant de la faire glisser le long de ses épaules et de ses bras. Il fit de même et je me plaquais contre lui, m'embrasant.

Je n'étais pas la seule à me laisser submerger par mes sensations. Ses lèvres se firent plus avides, sa langue prit entièrement possession de ma bouche. Il me fit reculer. Je suivis son mouvement, rassurée par ses bras qui m'entouraient.

Je finis par sentir la façade de la maison derrière moi. Il ne lâcha pas mes lèvres alors que ses mains descendaient lentement jusqu'à mes fesses. Nos corps s'accordant, il me soutint alors que j'entourais sa taille de mes jambes. Le dos plaqué au mur, je sentis son désir tandis qu'il se pressait contre moi. Je gémis.

- Bella, ça va ? Je te fais mal ? souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres.

- Non, ne t'arrête pas, serre moi, je veux te sentir… répondit-je haletante.

Reprenant notre baiser, il se colla plus fortement, une de ses mains remontant lentement le long de mon bras jusqu'à mon cou. Je le sentis tirer sur le nœud qui retenait le haut de mon maillot de bain. Il fit de même dans mon dos et se recula de quelques centimètres, déjà chaque parcelle de ma peau hurlait de douleur réclamant à nouveau son contact.

- Ça fait des heures que je rêve de faire ça, murmura-t-il de sa voix de velours qui me rendait folle.

Je sentis le bout de tissu glisser et il le jeta négligemment derrière lui. Il me contemplait, me soutenant toujours d'une main, l'autre traça un chemin de mon cou à mon nombril dans une caresse plus légère qu'une plume.

- Tu es si belle… dit-il de sa voix de plus en plus rauque.

Il suffisait qu'il parle pour que mon corps réagisse encore plus. Il entreprit d'embrasser chaque partie de mon visage descendant vers mon cou, mes épaules, je me cambrais alors lui offrant ma poitrine, ses baisers se firent plus lents, plus tendres, sa langue s'attarda. La chaleur s'amplifia dans tout mon être.

Il saisit mes poignets dans son cou et les ramena au dessus de ma tête contre le mur, tandis que sa bouche continuait son exploration. Sa main libre allait et venait sur ma peau. J'allais me consumer, je n'avais jamais rien éprouvé de tel avec de simples caresses.

Il me libéra et mes doigts retournèrent immédiatement dans sa chevelure. Mes jambes l'entourant toujours, lentement il me décolla du mur me soutenant et se dirigea à l'intérieur.

- Bella… chuchota-t-il hésitant.

- La haut, dis-je fermement ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire.

Dans un déplacement d'air nous nous retrouvâmes dans la chambre. Je desserrais mon emprise retrouvant le sol sous mes pieds nus. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu advenir de mes baskets.

Je le dirigeais vers le lit, le fixant dans les yeux alors que je cherchais la fermeture de son pantalon à tâtons. Laissant le vêtement glisser à terre, je pris ses mains pour l'inviter à faire de même avec mon short. Je pouvais lire l'appréhension dans son regard alors que nous étions debout l'un devant l'autre, presque nus.

- Je t'aime, murmurais-je sur ses lèvres alors que je le repoussais sur le lit ou il se laissa tomber assis.

Je vins alors m'agenouiller au dessus de lui, l'embrassant, caressant ses cheveux, son dos, laissant mon torse reprendre contact avec le sien. Il fit de même, sa langue se faisait de plus en plus aventureuse, sa bouche de plus en plus accessible.

Je glissais une main entre mes cuisses caressant son boxer, il gémit, attisant le brasier en moi. Je le regardais, essayant de lui transmettre toute la confiance que j'avais en lui, pendant que je retirais délicatement le dernier bout de tissu qui le recouvrait.

Il était devant moi, aucun vêtement ne faisant entrave à mes yeux qui se délectaient de son corps d'une beauté irréelle. Je ne pus retenir un rougissement quand je vis son désir pour moi. Ôtant mon bas de maillot, je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et m'installais sur lui, sa virilité frôlant mon intimité.

Tout mon corps le réclamait, il ne bougea pas, ne tressaillît pas d'un muscle, quand lentement je me glissais sur lui, le sentant pour la première fois en moi. Je distinguais ses poings crispés qui tordaient les draps.

Je plongeais sur ses lèvres, m'enfonçant encore plus sur lui, je ne pus retenir un gémissement. J'approfondis mon baiser allant à la rencontre de sa langue, mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chevelure désordonnée. Je commençais un lent mouvement de mon bassin, savourant chaque réaction de mon corps.

Ses mains se posèrent enfin dans le creux de mes reins remontant en caresses jusqu'à mes épaules. La glace de sa peau ne faisait qu'augmenter le feu en moi. Ses hanches m'accompagnèrent.

Incapable de me contrôler, j'augmentais la cadence. Il grogna. D'un geste imperceptible je me retrouvais allongée, sous lui. Il m'imposa un rythme plus lent et profond, j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser à chacun de ses mouvements.

Ses mains me parcouraient à vitesse inhumaine me donnant le sentiment qu'elles étaient partout sur moi. Il enfouit son nez dans mon cou, inspirant comme s'il s'enivrait de mon odeur. Puis sa langue à la texture du satin s'attarda à l'intérieur de mon poignet dans le creux de mon coude. Mes jambes entourèrent sa taille, il accéléra, s'enfonçant entièrement en moi.

Ses dents à la froideur de l'acier frôlèrent ma peau près de mes clavicules laissant une légère brûlure qui n'était rien en comparaison de ce que je ressentais. Je savais qu'il risquait de me mordre mais ma confiance en lui n'avait pas de limite. Sa langue retraça le chemin inverse calmant immédiatement la douleur. Il émis un feulement qui, au lieu de m'inquiéter, m'excita encore plus.

Je croisais son regard presque noir, je savais ce qui lui faisait cet effet. J'allais à la recherche de sa bouche et y trouvais le goût métallique du sang. A cet instant la peur m'était étrangère. Pourtant j'étais à sa merci, d'un infime geste il pouvait me briser, me réduire à néant, mais c'était la première fois que je percevais aussi lucidement d'un côté le danger qu'il représentait et de l'autre son contrôle guidé par la force de son amour.

Ses yeux se firent à nouveau ambre, et je me retrouvais au dessus de lui. Il posa une main sur ma hanche, l'autre remonta de mon ventre à mes seins, les parcourant de caresses, puis elle descendit effleurant mon intimité. Je ne taisais plus mon plaisir. A chaque coup de reins, je sentais mon corps se contracter autour de lui. Jamais je n'avais vécu une expérience pareille. Je n'étais plus que sensations, mon cerveau, ma raison, étaient à mille lieux de cet endroit.

- Je t'aime Bella, murmura-t-il sensuellement de son ténor rauque.

Sa voix me rappela quelques secondes dans la réalité pour mieux me renvoyer dans les limbes de ce moment. Je me perdis à jamais dans la lave de ses yeux, je ne l'avais jamais vu, plus belle, plus intense, cette teinte n'existait pas dans la nature, elle n'appartenait qu'à lui, qu'à nous, qu'à cet instant. Tout mon corps se mit à vibrer.

- Edward… fut la seule parole qui sortit de mes gémissements.

Alors que les vagues en moi s'espaçaient, je le vis à son tour céder à son orgasme. Je crus percevoir un bruit semblable à celui d'une branche qui se brise, l'oubliant aussitôt quand il m'embrassa, tremblant. Je le serrais contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son calme, puis nous nous étendîmes enlacés dans le silence tout juste troublé par le bruit du ressac et des animaux nocturnes. Je m'assoupis encore dans l'extase de ce que je venais de vivre.

Je repris peu à peu pied dans la réalité en constatant qu'il ne bougeait pas. J'avais l'habitude de sentir ses mains me caresser, sa voix de velours me bercer lorsque je m'endormais. Son immobilité finit par me sortir de ma transe. Intriguée, je m'étirais, me délectant de mon corps endolori par l'intensité de ce que je venais de lui faire subir.

Je me soulevais sur mon bras pour l'observer. Éclairé par la lumière blafarde de la lune, il avait replié ses deux bras derrière la tête, le visage fermé. Pour me rassurer, je me remémorais ses mots, ses gestes, tout avait été parfait. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude.

- Edward, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Pas de réponse, pas un mouvement.

- Edward ?

Toujours rien, l'inquiétude grandit en moi. Sans réfléchir je m'agenouillais sur le lit et le secouais par les épaules.

- Edward ? Réponds-moi s'il te plait !

Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre sous mes secousses.

- Edward, tu me fais peur ! l'implorais-je.

Je vis alors ses prunelles fauves se poser sur moi et la douleur s'empara de ses traits. Affolée, je pris son visage entre mes mains.

- Edward, tu as mal ?

- Comment oses-tu me poser cette question ? demanda-t-il torturé.

Soulagée de le voir enfin réagir, je retombais sur mes talons.

- Explique moi ce qui se passe, dis-je perdue par son étrange réaction.

- Tu me demande si j'ai mal, regarde toi Bella… Regarde ce que je t'ai infligé… dit-il d'une voix empreinte de souffrance.

Il plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux qui étaient fixés sur mon corps. Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, je regardais mes bras mais je ne voyais pas ce qui chez moi pouvait le mettre dans un tel état.

_**POV Edward**_

Je replongeais dans ma catatonie. La honte me paralysait. Je tentais sans réussite de faire taire mes pensées dévastatrices. Mais encore une fois sa voix me ramena à la surface.

- Excuse-moi, mais je ne saisis pas, aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'éclairer sur ton comportement ?

Je pris conscience de ses mains qui essayaient de déplacer les miennes. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir vu ce que je lui avais fait, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas me craindre, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas haïr le monstre que j'étais. Même si son pardon m'était interdit, je lui devais au moins des excuses.

Je me redressais et l'invitais à me suivre. Osant à peine la toucher, je la positionnais face au miroir en pied du dressing de la chambre. La lumière crue du plafonnier la fit cligner des yeux. Nous étions nus, mais la pudeur était le dernier de mes soucis à cet instant. Elle balaya sans s'attarder son reflet puis elle me détailla. Je lus de l'adoration dans son regard. Je ne la méritais pas. Même si ça voulait dire la perdre, je devais lui faire comprendre.

- Regarde toi Bella, regarde ce que je t'ai fait…

Elle observa son image, intriguée.

- Je ne comprends pas, qu'y a-t-il ? dit-elle avec un air égaré.

Lentement mon doigt traça un chemin sur son bras, s'arrêtant aux endroits où s'étalait l'ombre d'hématomes naissants. Je remontais à ses clavicules parcourant en tremblant quatre stries rouges et fines. Je continuais, m'arrêtant sur toutes les marques que je lui avais laissées, témoins de ma lâcheté qui m'avait fait choisir mon plaisir au détriment de ma maitrise et de sa sécurité.

Ma main retomba ballante et je baissais la tête en m'éloignant lentement. J'attendais sa réaction, résigné. Serait-ce de l'hystérie, de la peur, de la colère ?

- Edward ? dit-elle d'une voix ou perçait l'incompréhension.

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, je n'aurais pas dû… C'est trop dangereux pour toi… N'aie pas peur, je ne te toucherai plus… énonçais-je d'une voix monocorde

Elle me prit au dépourvu, se retournant les poings sur les hanches.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Tu te mets dans des états pareils pour quelques bleus qui auront disparus dans trois jours ? me lança-t-elle fulminante d'une colère différente de celle à laquelle je m'étais attendu.

Mais elle se méprenait.

- Oui, Bella, et il n'y pas que ça… J'ai failli te mordre…

- Mais merde Edward ! Tu es un vampire, non ? cria-t-elle hors d'elle.

Je restais prostré face à sa fureur.

- Depuis la première fois où nous nous sommes croisés, tu as eu des tas d'occasions de me tuer en un quart de seconde et tu ne l'as pas fait. Ce soir tu as poussé tes limites au delà de ce qui t'était concevable et encore une fois tu as résisté, tu as même pu te permettre de goûter mon sang, mais j'ai vu tes yeux à ce moment là et ce n'est pas la frénésie mais ton amour qui a pris le dessus…

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir si peu d'instinct de survie, elle ne pouvait pas me complimenter pour mon comportement abject, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas continuer de me faire confiance, c'était inconcevable pour moi. Elle reprit la parole, son ton avait changé.

- A moins que tu n'aies pas apprécié ce que nous venons de partager, peut-être qu'à toi ça ne t'a fait aucun effet…

Je relevais brusquement la tête. Ses yeux humides étaient remplis de doute. J'étais vraiment un imbécile. Comment avais-je pu l'amener à de telles pensées ? Je devais les effacer immédiatement.

- Bella, ne dis pas ça ! Je n'ai jamais rien vécu de tel, ce que tu m'as fait ressentir était inimaginable… Comme en témoigne la tête de lit d'Esmée… Mais tout ça ne doit pas être au détriment de ton bien-être…

Elle tourna la tête et sourit en voyant les dégâts que j'avais causés. Elle n'avait toujours aucune réaction rationnelle devant les preuves de ma monstruosité.

- Et c'est quoi le problème ? Tu as peur de te faire gronder par ta maman parce que tu as cassé tout son beau mobilier ? dit-elle moqueuse.

- Bella, ne plaisante pas avec ça ! lançais-je dépassé.

- Et pourquoi pas ? En tout cas je vais te le dire une bonne fois pour toute, Edward, alors sois attentif ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir vécu une expérience grandiose alors ne compte pas sur moi pour m'arrêter là ! Pour ce qui est des marques, elles sont uniquement les preuves de la force de ton amour pour moi. Cela étant dit, si jamais tu m'annonces maintenant, qu'il ne se passera plus rien entre nous, c'est simple je remonte immédiatement sur ce foutu bateau et je quitte l'île sur le champ ! La suite de notre séjour est entre tes mains ! dit-elle menaçante en me pointant du doigt.

- Mais Bella… commençais-je suppliant.

- Non Edward, il n'y a pas de mais, dis-moi juste si je dois rester !

Je me laissais tomber assis sur le lit, vaincu.

- Reste…

- Enfin une parole sensée ! Tu as un quart d'heure, je vais manger un truc en bas et quand je remonte je veux retrouver mon petit ami heureux d'être ici avec moi, lança-t-elle joyeusement en enfilant une nuisette.

Elle descendit dans la cuisine, je pouvais sentir d'ici l'odeur écœurante de la nourriture humaine. Je revêtis mon boxer qui trainait par terre avant de me glisser sous le drap. Prenant enfin conscience du sérieux de ses paroles, je me résignais à suivre son opinion, à m'accepter tel que j'étais, un vampire amoureux d'une humaine.

La partie de mon cerveau qui se délectait encore de mes ébats avec Bella, se raccrocha à cette idée. L'optimisme me gagna. Je laissais mes pensées vagabonder en l'attendant, mais je n'avais pas prévu la tournure qu'elles prendraient au moment où elle remonta, repue et sereine.

Elle se lova contre moi en baillant. Dans un geste de contrition, je pris sa main, l'embrassant avec ferveur. Je me mis à jouer avec ses doigts, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas vu ma mine soucieuse quand elle était entrée dans la chambre. Se mettant à plat ventre, elle soutint sa tête avec son autre main, levant les yeux vers moi.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ressasses encore la conversation de tout à l'heure !

C'était moi le télépathe et c'était elle qui lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je tentais de détourner son attention.

- Pardonne moi pour tout ça et rassure toi, tu ne navigueras pas cette nuit, tu es redoutable quand il s'agit de convaincre !

- Tu as pourtant été à bonne école avec Alice !

- Crois moi tu n'as rien à lui envier pour certains côtés !

- Je vais considérer ça comme un compliment ! Bon, maintenant dis-moi ce qui te tracasse encore et inutile de démentir je commence à te connaître.

Elle m'avait repéré, je n'allais pas m'en sortir à si bon compte.

- C'est rien, un détail, oublie ça…

- Oui mais un détail qui te perturbe donc qui a son importance !

- C'est vraiment sans intérêt, passons à autre chose s'il te plait…

- Parle.

- Non, c'est inutile.

- Parle.

- Non, je pense que je t'ai assez contrariée pour la journée…

- Tu crois qu'en me disant ça, je vais laisser tomber ? Je me vois dans l'obligation d'employer les grands moyens, je vais devoir briser notre enclave de solitude, j'appelle ta sœur, dit-elle en se levant.

J'utilisais le dernier moyen en ma possession pour qu'elle abandonne. Attrapant délicatement son bras, je la fis rouler sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au-dessous de moi. Mes lèvres entrèrent doucement en contact avec les siennes, mes mains parcourant son corps. Elle se débattit en rigolant.

- Non… Non… C'est de la triche… dit-elle haletante.

Cédant, je la relâchais. Elle en profita pour se lever, se tenant fièrement devant moi, une main sur la hanche.

- Puisque c'est comme ça tu ne me laisses pas le choix, tu n'auras plus le droit de toucher tout ça tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé, dit-elle hautaine en désignant son corps de bas en haut de l'autre main.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, prenant ma tête entre mes mains.

- Je ne peux pas Bella c'est stupide, tu vas détester ça… dis-je désespéré.

Elle s'assit à mes côtés et entoura mes épaules de son bras.

- Rien n'est stupide venant de toi, vas-y je t'écoute…

- Ne te méprends surtout pas, faire l'amour avec toi était l'instant le plus parfait de ma longue existence mais…

- Mais ?

- Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de l'esprit que nous aurions dû être mariés, dis-je piteusement.

Elle partit d'un fou rire, immédiatement interrompu quand elle vit mon visage sincère.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui, Bella… Je viens d'une autre époque, si nous nous étions rencontrés à ce moment là, je t'aurais fait la cour avant d'aller voir ton père et de te demander ta main… J'aurais à peine osé t'embrasser…

- Edward… Je… J'ai vraiment un problème avec le mariage, surtout si jeunes… Je pense que j'ai été vaccinée par mes parents… Pour moi ça n'a pas la valeur que ça a pour toi… Je suis désolée…

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, je t'avais dit que c'était stupide…

- Non, tu as bien fait de m'en parler, mais la robe meringue, les demoiselles d'honneur et tout le tralala, je ne peux pas… dit-elle tentant de ramener un peu de légèreté entre nous.

- Ce n'est rien, n'en parlons plus. Il faut que tu dormes maintenant, tu sembles épuisée… dis-je doucement en caressant son visage.

Elle ne protesta pas, s'enfonçant rapidement dans le sommeil. Malheureusement pour moi je ne n'avais pas ce refuge pour échapper à la torture de mes pensées. Je pris la fuite peu avant l'aube, lui griffonnant à la hâte un message tandis qu'elle dormait profondément à mes côtés.

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse et pour cela je devais m'éloigner d'elle. J'avais presque tout gâché et je savais qu'elle ne tolérerait pas un remords de plus de ma part. Mais elle n'imaginait pas à quel point il m'était douloureux de voir son corps mutilé sachant que j'en étais le seul responsable.

J'étais parti à la nage avançant sous la surface, j'avais pris la décision de chasser. Même si je ne voulais pas que mon erreur d'hier soir se reproduise, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque d'être affamé si j'étais à nouveau en contact avec son sang.

A ce moment, mon instinct avait été le plus fort, mes dents avaient incisé sa peau suffisamment pour qu'elle libère quelques infimes gouttes de son nectar mais pas assez pour que mon venin la contamine. Par prudence et pour en savourer chaque particule, j'avais soigneusement nettoyé la blessure avec ma langue.

Tout aurait pu basculer. Ma première réaction avait été de planter profondément mes crocs dans sa jugulaire pour m'abreuver de ce merveilleux liquide floral, légèrement sucré, à la saveur la plus subtile qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer. Mon corps était en feu, ma gorge était comme le fer rougeoyant d'un forgeron, j'étais persuadé que les flammes de l'enfer auraient été une douce caresse à côté.

Et j'avais croisé son visage, ses joues rosies par le plaisir, sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle mordait tentant de taire les gémissements que lui provoquaient mes coups de reins, sa chevelure folle répandue sur l'oreiller et ses yeux… Deux prunelles chocolat qui m'avaient fixé avec une telle intensité, dans lesquelles j'avais lu le désir, l'amour et la confiance. Alors j'avais compris que ce brasier en moi n'était pas déclenché par son sang mais parce qu'elle avait su réveiller chaque parcelle de mon être.

Je l'avais laissée reprendre le dessus. Elle m'avait guidé dans des territoires inconnus, j'avais lâché prise, m'abandonnant à son rythme, aux sensations qu'elle me procurait. La puissance de ce que j'avais ressenti avait été telle que pour ne pas perdre totalement pied je m'étais raccroché à la tête de lit, la brisant comme une brindille. J'avais été au delà de tout ce que j'aurais cru possible, même me nourrir d'humains ne m'avait jamais provoqué une telle félicité. J'avais mis de longues minutes à me remettre.

Mais, le retour à la réalité se fit un peu trop vite quand je constatais les séquelles de nos ébats sur son corps. Et comme s'il ne m'avait pas suffi de la mettre hors d'elle en m'en attribuant la faute, j'avais eu la stupidité de lui évoquer mes idées de mariage. Je savais depuis que je la fréquentais qu'elle était hermétique à ce genre d'idée d'un autre temps mais j'avais cédé devant son insistance.

Je devais avouer que, même si je m'attendais à une réaction négative, j'avais été blessée de voir à quel point cela lui semblait ridicule. Je devais oublier tout ça. Je voulais que nous revenions à notre paradis sans nuages, je voulais effacer mes paroles et que nous profitions de cet instant de grâce dans nos vies.

J'accostais sur le continent, sur une longue bande de sable qui précédait une forêt dense et luxuriante. Il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent aux alentours. Je m'enfonçais rapidement au milieu de la végétation. La faune ici était aussi dense que la flore. Captivé par la chasse je cessais de ressasser. Je n'eus pas longtemps à courir pour trouver un couple de jaguar. J'appréciais presque le liquide lourd au gout plus prononcé que celui des pumas du comté d'Olympic.

Pris de frénésie, retrouvant ma nature de vampire, je poursuivis ma traque. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas gouté au gibier des forêts brésiliennes. Nous n'étions venus qu'une fois en famille sur l'île, le lieu s'était révélé trop étroit pour notre clan aux caractères si prononcés. Depuis nous venions séparément, en couple pour les autres, en solitaire pour moi quand j'avais eu besoin de m'éloigner du monde quelque temps.

Une fois rassasié, la tête vidée, je retournais vers la côte. Sous les frondaisons des arbres et tout à ma concentration, je ne m'étais pas aperçu de l'avancée de la journée. Le soleil commençait déjà à descendre dans le ciel bleu azur quand je débouchais à l'orée de la forêt. Un chalutier croisait à quelques miles. J'attendis quelques minutes qu'il s'éloigne, de peur que les pêcheurs voient le scintillement de ma peau sous les rayons ardents si je sortais à découvert.

La voie libre, je plongeais à nouveau dans l'océan, nageant le plus rapidement possible. Quand j'arrivais enfin sur l'île, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. J'espérais que Bella avait dormi tard et qu'elle ne s'était pas inquiétée de ma longue absence.

Je courrais jusqu'à la maison, pressé de la serrer dans mes bras, de sentir son odeur, sa chaleur contre moi. Elle n'était pas à l'intérieur. Je trouvais sur un oreiller le morceau de papier sur lequel je lui avais laissé mon message, sur le verso, de son écriture encore enfantine, elle m'invitait à l'attendre.

J'étais partagé entre l'envie de la retrouver pour me rassurer et l'inquiétude de sa réaction si j'interrompais ce moment de solitude qu'elle s'était, elle aussi, octroyée. Prenant mon mal en patience je fis les cent pas sur la plage. Mon sentiment de culpabilité pour la conversation d'hier soir remontait, je souhaitais qu'après cette journée, le sujet serait clos et qu'elle ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Le soleil se couchait et j'étais prêt à aller à sa recherche quand le vent m'apporta son odeur avant que sa silhouette n'apparaisse à la pointe ouest de l'anse. Elle portait la tenue de la veille qui me rappela des souvenirs brulants. Elle se dirigea vers moi souriante.

- Bonsoir, la chasse a été bonne ? me demanda-t-elle en plaquant un léger baiser sur ma joue.

Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de l'enlacer elle se recula.

- Je suppose que oui, tu es presque tiède par rapport à d'habitude ! Et bien moi aussi je vais manger un morceau, je meure de faim !

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, virevoltante, ouvrant et fermant les portes, grignotant des aliments que je ne prenais même pas la peine de tenter d'identifier. Je brûlais d'envie de la toucher, de sentir à nouveau sa peau sous mes doigts, ses cheveux, ses lèvres contre les miennes, son corps trembler de plaisir, ses gémissements, cette façon envoutante qu'elle avait de prononcer mon prénom…

Le bruit d'un énième placard qu'elle ferma à la volée me sortit de ma rêverie. Je l'observais alors attentivement pour constater qu'elle était nerveuse. Je ne voyais pas ce qui la mettait dans cet état à part ma stupide personne. Elle ne me donna aucun indice et fonça toujours aussi pressée prendre une douche.

Je la suivis lentement à l'étage, décidé à changer mes vêtements encore humides et raidis par le sel. J'entendais l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, et même si cette fois j'aurais pu enfin la rejoindre je n'osais pas, je ne savais plus ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Était-elle en colère ? Avait-elle, après réflexion, peu apprécié nos ébats et ne savait pas comment me l'annoncer ? J'en étais encore une fois à me torturer l'esprit.

J'enfilais distraitement un jean et une chemise. Mon téléphone vibra. Je le sortis de sa pochette étanche pour découvrir un SMS d'Alice.

_Je vous déteste tous les deux, vous ne l'emporterez pas au paradis, vous allez me le payer !_

Je restais bouche bée devant ces mots, que lui prenait-il encore ? Qu'avions nous fait qui n'entrait pas dans ses plans pour régir notre vie ? Je répondis rapidement.

_Désolé, tes délires sont un mystère pour moi, calme toi et ne me contacte que pour me donner des informations importantes !_

Je coupais mon téléphone, j'avais assez de problèmes à résoudre avec une femme pour devoir en gérer une autre.

Afin de laisser son intimité à Bella je redescendis et m'assis sur les marches face à la mer. Les dauphins jouaient dans la baie avant d'aller chasser au large pendant la nuit. Mais le spectacle de leurs cabrioles ne suffisait pas à me distraire.

Après ce qui me parut une éternité, je l'entendis descendre, je me retournais. Elle portait une robe longue d'un vieux rose très pâle, presque surannée. Je distinguais ses fins pieds nus. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle avait attaché quelques mèches pour dégager son visage légèrement maquillé et placé une orchidée au dessus de son oreille. Avec sa peau blanche à peine hâlée par le soleil, l'ensemble lui donnait un air romantique d'un autre siècle, une époque qui m'était familière.

Je me redressais incapable de dire un mot. Comme souvent en sa présence, mon cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. Elle s'approcha, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres et pris ma main me guidant dans la direction d'où je l'avais vu arriver plus tôt.

Après la pointe de l'anse, s'ouvrait une crique au dessus de laquelle Esmée avait installé un abri en bois, au toit en palmes, qu'elle avait agrémenté de tentures blanches accrochées à chacun des quatre piliers.

Les flammes tremblotantes de bougies posées dans des photophores disséminés sur le sol éclairaient le lieu d'une lumière chaude et intime. Je ralentis prenant l'ampleur de ce que Bella avait préparé, mais ignorant toujours le but de cette ballade nocturne.

Je la suivis au centre du kiosque ou des coussins étaient étalés par terre. Elle se tourna vers moi et pris mes deux mains m'invitant à m'agenouiller alors qu'elle faisait de même face à moi.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, ou d'esquisser un geste, j'attendais, m'en remettant à elle. Amenant ma paume à son visage, elle il déposa un baiser plus léger que les ailes d'un papillon. Son regard chocolat s'accrocha au mien.

- Edward, je crains de m'être mal exprimée hier soir…

- Non Bella, c'est moi, je te promets d'arrêter avec mes idées d'un autre temps…

- Ecoute moi, chuchotât-elle ses yeux rivés aux miens.

Je me tus, avide de connaître la raison de tout ceci.

- Je t'aime… Chaque moment passé avec toi est plus que je n'aurais jamais espéré avoir dans ma vie. Tu es mon destin. Alors je sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu l'envisageais mais notre histoire est à part, et c'est ce que je peux t'offrir ce soir…

Elle reprit son souffle.

- Je sais tout ce que cela représente pour toi et contrairement à ce que je t'aie dit hier c'est important pour moi aussi…

Elle se tourna ramassant un objet derrière elle.

- Edward, mon existence est liée à la tienne, à jamais. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé et même si ce n'est pas grand chose, j'aimerais que tu acceptes de porter ceci…

Elle attacha à mon poignet un bracelet brésilien noir au milieu duquel serpentait un fil rouge. Je me rappelais lors notre arrivée à l'aéroport, l'enfant crasseux qui nous suivait, nous suppliant de lui donner quelques pièces pour manger. Avant d'entrer dans le taxi j'avais déposé un billet de cinquante dollars dans sa paume. Mi-ébahi, mi-effrayé par le frôlement de ma peau froide, il avait fourré une poignée de ses confections bariolées dans la main de Bella avant de s'éloigner en courant.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je n'ai rien pour toi… murmurais-je étonné de son geste.

Elle m'en tendit un identique que je lui nouais délicatement.

- Même si tout ceci n'est absolument pas officiel… Edward… J'aimerais que tu me considères comme ta femme…

Ses joues étaient roses, la rendant plus belle, si cela était encore possible. J'étais dans un rêve, tout ceci était complètement en dehors des conventions, j'aurais voulu lui offrir un bijou à la hauteur de mon amour pour elle, plutôt que ce modeste bracelet, mais je m'en fichais. Elle avait raison, nous étions différents et ce lien serait le nôtre, unique... J'enlaçais ses doigts aux miens paume contre paume.

- Ce que tu viens de faire est si généreux, je te suis si reconnaissant. Je t'aime Bella…

Elle était radieuse, illuminant d'elle même l'obscurité au delà de la faible lueur des bougies.

- Peut-on au moins faire une entorse à la non-tradition ? Si tu m'acceptes comme mari, suis-je autorisé à embrasser ma femme ? ajoutais-je doucement.

- Je crois que c'est au moins un usage que l'on peut respecter dans cette cérémonie improvisée, répondit-elle en souriant.

Je me relevais l'entrainant avec moi. Plaçant un bras dans le bas de son dos et une main dans sa nuque, je la penchais en arrière et l'embrassais tendrement. A chaque fois que j'avais l'impression d'être le plus heureux des hommes, la seconde d'après Bella me prouvait que j'avais tort. Emportée par ma joie je la soulevais dans mes bras la faisant tournoyer sans cesser de couvrir son visage de baiser. Elle riait, heureuse.

Le calme revint et je la reposais à terre. Je caressais son visage en la dévorant des yeux. Elle m'avait tellement manqué pendant cette journée. Mon esprit, mon corps, la réclamaient. Si mon désir me paraissait encore plus puissant que la veille, je savais que ma maitrise l'était aussi, le vampire était loin, enfouit dans les profondeurs de mon être. Elle ne connaitrait que la douceur ce soir, je ne me laisserais pas entrainer par mon côté obscur.

Je me penchais vers ses lèvres, sa langue s'enroulant voluptueusement à la mienne. Ses doigts plongèrent dans mes cheveux, mais j'avais besoin de plus. Je fis glisser les bretelles de sa robe embrassant son cou, ses épaules à nu. Mes mains continuèrent délicatement à faire descendre le tissu jusqu'à ce que j'entende le chuintement de la soie sur le sol.

J'ôtais ma chemise, admirant son corps parfait tout juste vêtu d'un boxer en dentelle blanche. Elle frissonna sous mon regard où elle pouvait lire à quel point j'avais envie d'elle. Elle n'avait pas froid, j'étais certain que comme moi elle brulait de me sentir contre elle. Je fis durer l'attente encore quelques minutes pour qu'elle se languisse, qu'elle anticipe mes gestes à venir.

Elle tremblait presque quand je la rapprochais, créant le contact entre nos peaux nues. Chaque partie de son corps chaud retrouvait naturellement sa place contre moi. Son cœur battait puissamment, résonnant dans ma poitrine morte, la ramenant à la vie. Comme la veille, je faisais l'étrange expérience de sentir chacune de mes cellules s'éveiller, la chaleur me gagnait.

Nos bouches affamées ne se quittèrent pas quand je l'allongeais délicatement sur les coussins. Ma main descendit en une longue caresse sur son visage, son cou, sa poitrine s'attardant assez longtemps pour qu'elle se cambre et gémisse, son ventre, sa hanche, sa cuisse, sa jambe qu'elle replia me permettant d'atteindre sa cheville, son pied puis remonta à son sous vêtement l'arrachant d'un geste rapide.

Elle soupira, lascive, offerte, désirable. Mes lèvres envieuses voulaient elle aussi la parcourir tout entière. Elles quittèrent sa bouche, suivant le même chemin que ma main, se délectant de sa poitrine durcit par le plaisir.

Je remontais vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, l'explorant avec ma langue. J'aimais son goût, j'aimais ses réactions aux caresses de ma bouche, j'aimais ses mains s'accrochant fermement à mes cheveux, son bassin se soulevant en demandant encore plus et par dessus tout j'aimais entendre mon prénom dans ses gémissements. Je la sentis enfin se tendre s'abandonnant aux ondes de plaisir qui la parcouraient.

Je remontais vers son visage, admirant ses traits sereins. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure poussant mon désir d'elle à son comble.

- Viens… murmura-t-elle.

Je me débarrassais du reste de mes vêtement, veillant à ne pas l'écraser je la pénétrais lentement. Elle resserra son étreinte avec ses jambes et ses bras, cherchant ma bouche. Je me calais sur le rythme de ses ondulations, de sa respiration saccadée, de son cœur déchainé. Mon corps répondait au sien. Elle était à nouveau proche de l'extase.

- J'ai besoin de te voir mon amour… chuchotais-je sur ses lèvres.

Elle ancra son regard au mien, je dégageais une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son visage. Mes hanches suivaient la cadence de ses gémissements, l'accompagnant dans sa jouissance. Quand je la rejoignis, elle non plus ne me quitta pas des yeux. Elle me confia plus tard que l'or de mes pupilles prenait une teinte indéfinissable à ce moment là.

Je tombais sur les coussins, la ramenant à mes côtés.

- Merci… souffla-t-elle dans mon cou.

Saisissant son poignet gauche posé sur mon torse, j'en humais l'intérieur, son pouls s'emballait, l'arôme de son sang était plus sucré, plus épicé par son plaisir. Je posais mes lèvres sur la peau fine qui recouvrait le bouquet de veines et d'artères embrassant en même temps le bracelet que j'y avais attaché.

Je vis ses paupières s'alourdirent, tandis que je fredonnais sa berceuse. Elle s'endormit et ne tarda pas à frissonner, nue contre mon corps glacé. Je me dégageais pour saisir sa robe et ma chemise que je reposais sur elle. Je filais à la maison et attrapais une couverture dont j'entourais celle que je pouvais maintenant envisager comme ma femme. Elle soupira d'aise quand ma main caressa son visage. Je passais alors une nuit paisible sous la voute céleste, en paix avec moi même, serrant dans mes bras l'être qui comptait le plus au monde.

Je savais que le retour à Forks serait difficile après notre aparté au paradis mais désormais je serais à ses côtés à chaque minute, je comblerais tous ses désirs et cette pensée me réjouissait, me donnait du courage pour retourner à la civilisation. Ce que nous avions accompli sur cette île me prouvait qu'ensemble nous pouvions tout affronter.

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent comme dans un rêve, nous étions éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre, intensifiant nos contacts dès que nous en éprouvions le besoin, partageant des moments de tendresse blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Notre bulle fut percée par un appel catastrophé d'Alice qui avait vu au dernier moment qu'un cyclone se formait au large du Brésil, l'île ayant des chances d'être dans sa trajectoire. Ne voulant prendre aucun risque pour Bella, je commandais des billets d'avion pour le lendemain matin, écourtant notre séjour d'une journée. Ma sœur m'avait assuré que la couverture nuageuse me permettrait de me fondre parmi les humains.

La nuit qui précéda notre départ, l'intensité de nos étreintes étaient celle de deux amants que le cours cruel de la vie va séparer.

L'ambiance à Rio était surnaturelle et dérangeante, le calme avant la tempête, la population avertie de l'arrivée du cyclone et se préparait. Nous prîmes le dernier vol pour les États Unis avant la fermeture de l'espace aérien.

J'avais baissé le volet du hublot, Bella dormait dans mes bras, épuisée par sa nuit blanche. Mes doigts jouaient distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Je réfléchissais à ce que nous avions convenu d'un commun accord dans le taxi qui nous ramenait à l'aéroport. Sur le moment ça m'avait paru sensé, surmontable et raisonnable, sachant que nous avions maintenant notre avenir commun devant nous. Mais plus j'y pensais plus je détestais cette idée…

* * *

_**Ouh là ! Ça sent le roussi cette histoire !**_

_**Bon, mon petit Edward, voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Je crois que là, elle l'a bien vue ta grosse surprise ! Et je suis sure que tu te sens plus léger maintenant, n'est ce pas ?**_

_**Comment ? Surtout de la gauche ?**_

_**Ben, il y en avait peut-être moins que dans la droite… Allez avoue que dans ta prime jeunesse vampirique, t'as pas pu t'empêcher de t'offrir un petit plaisir solitaire quand papa Carlisle a ramené ta nouvelle sœurette Rosalie à la maison ? **_

_**Ah pardon vous êtes encore là, je voulais juste faire honneur aux fans de mes monologues post-chapitres (qui a dit post-coït ?).**_

_**Allez, après ces longues heures à suer (et non pas à baver, pour une fois) sur mon clavier je vous avouerais qu'une petite review (j'aime les longues aussi…) fait autant de bien qu'une demande en mariage avant d'avoir goûté aux plaisirs de la chair (j'ai dis ça moi ?)**_


	18. L'escale imprévue

_**Bonsoir chères lectrices et chers lecteurs (je sais qu'il y en a au moins un),**_

_**C'est lundi et comme c'est permis, je me suis dis que vous méritiez bien un petit quelque chose pour bien débuter la semaine…**_

_**Pour commencer, sachez que tout ceci n'était absolument pas prévu ! Ça m'a pris comme l'envie de saigner Bella en cours de biologie ! (Comment ? Ça ne vous est jamais arrivé à vous ?)**_

_**Étant donné que vous aviez toutes plus ou moins râlé pour l'effet suspentatoire (merci à Morea905 pour ce joli mot) de mon dernier chapitre, ça m'a fait réfléchir et dans ma grande bonté j'ai décidé de vous épargner encore quelques jours… (Aurais-je tendance à repousser l'inévitable comme ce bon vieil Eddy ?) **_

_**Et puis comme on nous l'a si bien conseillé, Edward et moi forgeons pour devenir forgerons… **_

_**Par contre, désolée, mais vous n'aurez pas tout de suite la réponse à vos questions sur le dernier paragraphe du chapitre 16, on ne peut pas tout avoir…**_

_**Encore merci du fond du cœur à vous toutes pour vos commentaires qui m'ont donné l'envie et le courage pour vous livrer ces quelques lignes : Titie (Tu vas voir le retard ça se rattrape…), Soleil83 (Profite du répit !), Elodi-die (Là c'est pas sa conscience qui va être surdéveloppée), Calice24 (J'espère que ceux là aussi seront chouettes), Aelita48 (Parce que je sais que tu les aimes heureux ensemble et non je ne pratique pas le SM, pourquoi cette question ? ^^), Oliveronica Cullen Masen (La voilà !), Zaika (Respire ! Ça va bien se passer ! ), Morea905 (Alors, je suis pardonnée ? Tu me le rends ?), Linou2701 (Fallait pas dire : encore, encore, encore !), Yayalia (Ça vient, ça vient !), Death In Vegas (Ça tombe à point pour fêter ton retour parmi nous !), KRT06 (Ma cruelle, troublante et géniale nouvelle lectrice en chaussettes !).**_

_**Ce court chapitre, qui je l'espère ne vous paraitra pas être un OVNI au milieu de ma fic, aura été le plus rapidement écrit, pardonnez-en les imperfections.**_

_**Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 17 : l'escale imprévue**

_**POV Bella**_

_« 505 » des Arctic Monkeys_

C'était trop demander que d'être tranquille ? Pourquoi avaient-ils cette fâcheuse habitude de vous réveiller de longues, trop longues minutes avant un atterrissage ? Et puis étaient-ils vraiment obligés d'allumer leurs lumières criardes ? Je détestais ça ! Je grognais de frustration en me lovant contre le corps qui m'offrait un nid douillet…

Oh… Cette odeur divine… Ce silence contre mon oreille… Je reprenais petit à petit mes esprits, réalisant où je me trouvais. Mais je ne voulais pas rentrer ! Je voulais être encore seule avec lui, cachés sur l'île d'Esmée, perdus au milieu des oreillers moelleux de notre lit. Du coup, j'avais encore moins envie d'ouvrir les yeux, je voulais rester là, dans cet espace, mon espace, ma bulle, je refusais de voir le monde extérieur.

- Mademoiselle, il faut vous réveiller et attacher votre ceinture s'il vous plait, dit une voix polie à mes côtés.

J'entrouvris un œil, pour voir l'hôtesse de l'air, grande et magnifique jeune femme, au maquillage parfait, à la chevelure auburn retenue dans un chignon élaboré, au tailleur ajusté sur sa silhouette de rêve, au sourire avenant qui dévoilait sa dentition impeccable. Elle aussi je la détestais !

- C'est Madame, bougonnais-je sur un ton désagréable.

- Je vous présente mes excuses Madame, mais, pouvez vous s'il vous plait redresser votre siège et attacher votre ceinture, me répondit-elle sur un ton plus sec avant de poursuivre sa croisade qui consistait à réveiller les pauvres passagers endormis de ce vol.

Je me demandais si elle prenait du plaisir à cet exercice.

- Si Madame, veut bien daigner s'installer correctement, ça lui évitera d'autres remontrances ! Et note que ta conduite de petite fille gâtée n'est pas appréciée et encore moins que tu sois l'épouse d'un si bel homme, murmura une voix de velours dans mon oreille.

J'inspirais profondément son haleine de miel, j'aurais tout donné pour y gouter, mais le peu de bon sens qu'il restait à mon cerveau embrumé me rappelait que la sécheresse de ma bouche était loin de la fraicheur inébranlable d'Edward.

Ah qu'il était dur d'être l'humaine petite amie… femme… d'un vampire… Je comprenais les pensées de l'hôtesse à ma vue. Comment imaginer qu'un tel homme puisse être avec moi ? Avant même de le regarder je savais qu'il était frais et dispo, comme s'il sortait de sa salle de bain, tandis que je devais avoir l'air de… Et bien tout simplement de Bella Swan au réveil !

Faisant appel à tout mon courage, je me redressais.

- Ooooh, gémis-je en portant mes mains à mes tempes.

Les nuits blanches avaient un effet désastreux sur mon état physique et mon caractère. Et à cela venait s'ajouter le décalage horaire, je devinais que les prochains jours allaient être difficiles.

- Ça va ? me demanda-t-il.

Ses doigts repoussaient mes mèches de cheveux tentant de dégager mon visage. Je me plaquais contre le dossier de mon siège et fermais à nouveau les yeux.

- Je suis crevée, c'est tout, soupirais-je.

- Tu m'en vois désolé, dit-il sincère. Mais maintenant que tu es réveillée, il faut que je te parle d'un petit contre temps…

- Un nouveau cyclone ? Ou peut-être un volcan cette fois ci ? Oh, attends je sais ! Le nouveau candidat à l'élection présidentiel est un vampire ! lançais-je sarcastique.

- Euh, non, juste l'annulation de notre vol vers Seattle, m'annonça-t-il étonné de ma réaction.

- Et bien on prendra le prochain, non ? demandais-je agacée.

J'étais consternée par ma mauvaise humeur, la fatigue ne pouvait pas tout expliquer, mes foutues hormones y étaient sans doute aussi pour quelque chose, peut-être que le mauvais moment du mois n'était pas loin… Mais je n'avais aucune envie de me lancer dans des calculs et de toutes façons je ne savais même pas quel jour on était… Et je ne voulais pas le savoir !

- Ce n'est pas si simple… Soit, nous partons à Seattle via Los Angeles mais cela nécessitera de passer plusieurs heures dans chaque aéroport. Soit, nous prenons un vol direct mais il ne décolle que ce soir, ce qui nous oblige à passer la journée à Miami… Dans ce cas, vu la météo prévue aujourd'hui, je prendrais une chambre d'hôtel et tu pourras aller découvrir la ville, je sens que tu as besoin d'un moment de solitude…

Comment pouvait-il rester aussi gentil face à mes répliques acerbes ? J'étais vraiment insupportable par moment, profitant un peu trop de sa totale dévotion à mon égard !

- Pardonne moi, j'ai du mal à émerger et ce retour à la réalité est éprouvant… Je préfère la deuxième solution, je m'imagine plus replonger dans le coma dans un lit confortable que de poireauter dans une salle d'attente d'aéroport !

- Entendu, et si ça peut t'aider à surpasser ce moment, dis toi que nous sommes ensemble, chuchota-t-il en saisissant ma main et en y déposant un baiser, après avoir attaché ma ceinture d'un geste imperceptible.

- Oui, je sais que je devrais me réjouir de chaque moment à tes côtés, tout est tellement plus agréable avec toi…

- Et bien, je n'imagine pas ton humeur si je n'étais pas là ! dit-il espiègle.

- Cette possibilité n'existe pas ! répondis-je fermement en entrelaçant ses doigts au miens.

Des pas feutrés sur la moquette épaisse du couloir des premières classes me signalèrent que la surveillante en chef revenait vers nous. Cette fois elle nous ficherait la paix étant donné que j'avais obéi à tous ses ordres ! Mais elle s'arrêta à notre hauteur. Qu'y avait-il encore ? Mon dossier était droit, ma ceinture attachée et à ce que je sache, il n'était écrit nul part qu'on devait ouvrir les yeux ou ne pas se tenir la main, non ?

- Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur et Madame Cullen, avez-vous pris votre décision s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton doucereux.

Cette fois j'ouvrais franchement les yeux. De quelle décision voulait-elle parler et pourquoi dévorait-elle mon voisin avec son regard bleu acier ?

- Nous optons pour le vol de ce soir, vous pouvez nous réserver l'hôtel que je vous aie indiqué, répondit Edward de sa voix assurée.

- Sans problème Monsieur, je m'en occupe immédiatement.

Je rêvais ou son sourire était devenu carnassier ?

- Merci, lui dit-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'une démarche de mannequin de seconde zone, dont la seule gloire aurait été d'avoir été élue Miss Tacos dans un trou paumé d'Arizona.

Je me retournais vers lui, je ne pouvais que constater la beauté de ses traits, la douceur de son sourire, ses cheveux désordonnés appel criant à toutes les mains féminines des alentours.

- Je crois que tu as un ticket avec elle, dis-je perfide.

- Je ne peux te nier son attirance, qui n'est pas réciproque. Mais je te rassure, le stewart est subjugué par je cite « ta gueule d'ange, ta crinière sauvage, tes nibards qui tiennent dans la main, ta bouche gourmande qui ne demande qu'à être contentée, ta croupe qu'on a envie de voir aller et venir… »

- Eh ! Edward ! l'interrompis-je gênée, vérifiant que personne n'avait pu entendre ses propos.

- Je ne fais que partager le supplice que je vis à chacun de ses passages, et encore tu n'as pas l'image… Même tes ronflements ne l'ont pas découragé ! ajouta-t-il blasé.

- Je ronfle ? demandais-je tombant dans son piège.

- Non, tu grinces juste des dents... dit-il taquin.

Je lui donnais un coup de coude pour m'avoir fait marcher.

- Aie ! glapis-je en me cognant contre le marbre de son bras

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire qu'on ne s'attaque pas un vampire ? chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je frissonnais, me replongeant une dernière fois dans mes pensées tandis que l'avion atterrissait.

Nous sortîmes de l'appareil en passant devant l'hôtesse et le stewart qui nous saluèrent poliment nous souhaitant une bonne fin de voyage. Edward, dont je commençais à connaître les réactions, adressa un regard effrayant à ce dernier avant de passer un bras possessif autour de mes épaules. Je profitais moi aussi de l'occasion pour poser ostensiblement ma main sur ses fesses et la plonger dans sa poche de jean alors que je sentais leurs yeux dans mon dos.

Je maintenais mon attention le temps de m'arrêter dans des toilettes pour me brosser les dents. Ce geste améliora grandement mon humeur et je rejoins les bras protecteur de mon amoureux avec un sourire plus avenant.

Puis ce fut encore un interminable parcours dans un labyrinthe de couloir qui nous conduisit devant le contrôle des douanes. Une fois sortis, je découvrais qu'une voiture avec chauffeur nous attendait pour nous emmener à l'hôtel. Je me laissais porter à la frontière du sommeil, l'avantage d'être un client privilégié de première classe était que tout avait été réservé pour nous. Nous fûmes à destination à l'aube, vu le temps qui s'annonçait, il était hors de question qu'Edward profite de la piscine et de toute façon je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : dormir.

Il me guida vers le comptoir d'accueil.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? nous demanda un homme affable.

- Nous avons une réservation, répondit Edward.

- Votre nom je vous prie ?

- Cullen.

- Voyons voir… Oui, Monsieur et Madame Cullen, une suite avec vue sur l'océan. Voici votre carte d'accès, vous prenez l'ascenseur sur votre droite et c'est au dernier étage, la porte de gauche. Souhaitez vous un petit déjeuner, nous en avons un excellent, français, avec croissants, baguette…

- Très bien. Ça te convient Bella ?

- Peut-on avoir des œufs également ? demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Je venais de réaliser que mon estomac criait famine et la première chose à laquelle je pensais était une omelette baveuse. J'en avais presque l'eau à la bouche.

- Sans problème Madame Cullen, nous vous montons ça.

- Merci, répondit Edward en m'entrainant vers l'ascenseur.

Il appuya sur le bouton et les portes s'ouvrirent avec un signal sonore discret et agréable. Je constatais que dans ce genre de lieu tout était chic et élégant jusque dans les moindres détails et l'allure d'Edward se fondait parfaitement dans le décor. Une fois dans la cabine, il me serra dans ses bras.

- Mmmm, Madame Bella Cullen, j'adore entendre ça… dit-il en embrassant le sommet de mon crâne.

Cela eu un étrange effet, mon cuir chevelu se réchauffa, puis un long frisson descendis me parcourant tout entière. Je pris alors pleinement conscience de son corps contre le mien. Je levais la tête vers son visage alors que nous poursuivions notre ascension.

- Tu vas pouvoir dormir dans… commença-t-il.

Apparemment, ce qu'il lut dans mes yeux lui coupa la parole. Je plongeais dans ses prunelles noires comprenant qu'il avait faim, faim de moi et depuis un long moment vu la vitesse à laquelle ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre les miennes et sa langue força l'entrée de ma bouche. Il enfonça une main dans mes cheveux pendant que l'autre parcourait mon corps.

Nous étions à nouveau seuls et je réalisais à quel point j'étais en manque de lui. Il n'y avait plus de doute, j'étais définitivement accro à Edward Cullen. Je chassais toute mauvaise humeur pour répondre à son impatience en m'en remettant à ses gestes fiévreux.

J'entendis à peine que nous étions arrivés à notre étage. Il me guida dans le couloir et me colla contre un mur. Soulevant une de mes jambes, il caressa ma cuisse, mes fesses. Mes mains avait déjà passé la frontière de son t-shirt et reprenais contact avec son torse sculpté retrouvant les dessins mémorisés ces derniers jours.

Il lâcha ma jambe et à nouveau je n'avais plus rien dans le dos, je marchais à reculons sous l'assaut de son baiser. Il glissa sa main sous mon débardeur parcourant ma colonne vertébrale, qui s'électrisait au contact de ses doigts glacés.

Je rencontrais une nouvelle paroi derrière moi, un bruit et à nouveau le vide. Mon cerveau déjà coupé de mon environnement supposa qu'il s'agissait de la porte de notre chambre.

Ses mains sur mes hanches me poussaient toujours en arrière, sa bouche ne me lâchait pas. Réagissant à son empressement, je remontais son t-shirt et il recula de quelques millimètres le temps de l'enlever. Dans l'ambiance feutrée de la pièce je n'entendais que mon souffle erratique et ses longues inspirations.

Je butais contre un nouvel obstacle tandis qu'il se pressait fortement contre moi, m'ôtant mon débardeur. Son bras passa derrière moi et j'entendis le fracas d'objets qui tombaient au sol, il saisit puissamment mes cuisses et je me retrouvais assise sur le meuble débarrassé de ses bibelots. Cette fois il s'écarta franchement, me parcourant des yeux alors que j'en profitais pour reprendre mon souffle les mains posées de part et d'autre de mes cuisses.

Il caressa doucement mon visage, faisant glisser un doigt sur mes lèvres. Je le pris dans ma bouche, enroulant ma langue autour, en le regardant effrontément. Se plaçant entre mes jambes, il se pencha vers ma poitrine, me couvrant de baiser. Il libéra un de mes seins de son carcan de tissu et sa langue s'aventura joueuse.

Je laissais échapper un râle et il dégrafa mon soutien gorge explorant mon buste avec sa bouche, me rapprochant du nirvana. J'émis mon mécontentement quand il mit fin à sa caresse.

- Patience, m'intima sa voix rauque.

Son sourire en coin ravagea la dernière once de raison qu'il me restait. Je tremblais, j'avais soif de lui. Ses lèvres regagnèrent les miennes, tandis qu'il enlevait habilement mon jean ce que je mis tout mon cœur à l'aider à faire en me soulevant et en balançant mes chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je ne portais plus que mon shorty. Sa main glissa entre mes cuisses ouvertes, frottant le tissu humide. Il recula.

- Oh Bella… gémit-il les yeux fermés en humant sa main.

Comment osait-il me faire ça ? J'étais persuadée qu'un jour ou l'autre j'allais mourir de combustion spontanée s'il continuait ainsi.

Je sursautais en entendant un coup contre la porte accompagné d'une voix assourdie annonçant le service d'étage.

- Chut, ne bouge pas, m'ordonna-t-il un doigt sur ma bouche.

Je restais là, haletante, dénudée. Il enfila son t-shirt et regagna l'entrée de la suite. Je contemplais la luxueuse chambre. Devant moi un lit énorme et des baies vitrées donnant sur l'océan et le lever de soleil. A ma gauche, derrière une paroi vitrée, une salle de bain immense. M'appuyant contre le mur qui me cachait de la porte d'entrée je tentais de me calmer.

Mais les battements de mon cœur ne ralentirent pas, toutes mes pensées étaient focalisées sur lui. Il savait que j'étais quasiment nue à quelques centimètres de lui, il devait entendre la pulsation violente de mon sang, il devait sentir mon odeur mêlée à celle de mon excitation. Et je savais que cette situation le rendait fou, j'imaginais déjà que ce qui allait suivre, j'avais lu dans ses yeux qu'il n'en n'avait pas finis avec moi. Par réflexe, je resserrais mes jambes pour tenter de contenir le désir qui brulait en moi.

Je l'entendis vaguement remercier et la porte se referma. Mon cœur marqua un arrêt et repartit de plus belle quand il revint dans mon champ de vision déjà torse nu.

- Mmmm, tu m'as attendu sans bouger… Tu es très sage Bella… dit-il en me jaugeant.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, je me mordais la lèvre inférieure. Son regard se fit gourmand, ses iris étaient assombris par le manque de sang mais j'y discernais encore des étincelles dorées. Il se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements. J'admirais sa vénusté, je le voulais contre ma peau. Je commençais à bouger dans sa direction.

- Non, dit-il fermement arrêtant mon mouvement.

Il fit glisser lentement mon shorty s'accroupissant devant moi. Je frémissais. Il écarta lentement mes cuisses. Ses mains en caressèrent l'intérieur puis passèrent sur mes hanches. Je m'agrippais au rebord du meuble, pendant que sa bouche parcourait mes jambes, s'approchant de mon intimité sans jamais la toucher. J'allais défaillir.

Il se redressa, prenant mon menton dans sa main, ses yeux s'ancrant au mien.

- J'ai besoin d'être en toi Bella, je veux t'entendre crier mon prénom…

Je ne l'avais jamais senti aussi sûr de lui, je découvrais une facette que j'étais sans doute la seule à connaître, toute ses bonnes manières centenaires étaient loin de cette pièce.

Il rapprocha mes hanches du rebord du meuble, je me laissais faire, m'abandonnant. Ses mains descendirent le long de mes épaules, de mes bras, et il enserra mes poignets, alors que je tenais toujours fermement le rebord du meuble.

Il ne me quitta pas des yeux quand il me pénétra d'un coup. Me laissant à peine le temps de m'habituer à sa présence, il entama un rythme rapide. J'étais partagée entre le besoin de le toucher et l'extase de me concentrer entièrement sur ce point de contact entre nous qui à chaque mouvement me rapprochait d'un niveau de plaisir si puissant que je ne pensais pas jusque là qu'il pouvait exister.

Je prononçais son prénom. Il relâcha son emprise me collant à lui, mes bras s'accrochèrent à ses épaules alors qu'il me penchait en arrière ses coups de reins ne me laissant aucun répit. Sa main empêchait ma tête de cogner contre le mur mais le meuble, lui, martelait en cadence la paroi, ne laissant aucun doute sur notre activité.

C'était si intense que des larmes perlèrent à mes yeux. Un mouvement plus profond, plus long, me délivra, je criais, chaque va et vient ravivant la tempête en moi à tel point que j'eu à peine conscience de son orgasme. Il retomba contre moi et je le serrais, caressant ses cheveux, pleurant, le remerciant.

Il ramena nos deux corps imbriqués sur le lit et nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes dans un silence apaisant. J'étais encore loin d'avoir retrouvé mes moyens, mais j'étais bien, j'étais là où je devais être, le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Il leva mon visage vers lui, ses doigts effacèrent mes larmes et il le couvrit de ses baisers de glace.

_**POV Edward**_

_Cloud of Unknowing (feat. __Bobby Womack & Sinfonia VIVA) de Gorillaz_

Je me détachais d'elle à regret quand elle frissonna. Je l'enroulais dans le drap avant d'enfiler mon boxer pour aller chercher le chariot de notre gargantuesque petit déjeuner. Adossée à la tête de lit, elle me fixait avec un air rêveur, je compris que le soleil face à nous devait faire scintiller mon corps de mille feux. J'étais toujours surpris de son émerveillement devant cette preuve flagrante de ma condition.

- En fait, tu es la tentation personnifiée, soupira-t-elle

- Je te retourne la pareille ! Et s'il te plait arrête de me regarder avec ce regard indécent, tu vas me faire rougir !

- Encore heureux, tu n'as pas cette faculté !

- Par contre toi tu l'as et j'adore ça, murmurais-je en grimpant sur le lit et en embrassant chacune de ses pommettes rosies.

- Tu profites un peu trop de mes faiblesses, dit-elle en entourant mon cou de ses mains délicates.

- Je croyais que tu mourrais de faim ?

- C'est le cas, mais depuis que nous sommes dans cette chambre tu ne m'as pas laissé une minute…

- Me pardonneras-tu ? demandais-je avec un air faussement coupable.

- Je crois que je te préfère aux œufs, donc c'est bon pour cette fois, dit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Elle s'assit par terre, devant la table basse, et je la regardais dévorer sans un mot son omelette puis la mienne, bien qu'elles devaient être froides depuis un moment. Elle voulu ensuite s'attaquer aux croissants mais les laissa de côté après une bouchée, jetant son dévolu sur le bacon.

Je n'étais pas un spécialiste de l'art culinaire français, mais j'avais toujours été étonné de la représentation que s'en faisaient les autres pays. Seule la présence de viennoiseries donnait à ce petit déjeuner cette appellation pompeuse.

Je fis part de mes réflexions à Bella, qui après m'avoir détaillé avec des yeux ronds, se lança dans un grand débat sur la vision de la nourriture étrangère par le peuple américain. Elle parlait la bouche pleine, enjouée, la moindre de mes remarques exacerbant son esprit de contradiction. J'adorais la voir ainsi s'enflammer, elle avait la faculté de transformer le sujet le plus anodin en une discussion passionnante et elle eut le mot de la fin comme la plus part du temps.

- Pourquoi débattre pendant des heures de quelque chose que tu ne connais même pas ? As tu seulement avalé un plat français de toute ta vie ? me lança-t-elle avec un l'air redoutable de celle qui s'apprête à porter le coup de grâce.

- Pas à mon souvenir, non… Mais j'ai passé du temps en France… tentais-je pour ma défense.

- Voyez vous ça ? Et bien moi, j'ai passé du temps dans la forêt du comté d'Olympic sans pour autant pouvoir prétendre différencier la saveur d'un puma de celle d'un élan !

- Tu marques un point.

- Non je clos la discussion ! Il est l'heure du bain, lança-t-elle rigolarde en faisant mine de sentir son aisselle.

- Bella ! dis-je choqué.

Je pensais m'être adapté à mon époque, mais ses manières avaient parfois le don d'ébranler mes grands principes de savoir vivre. Et même si je n'étais pas dupe de sa provocation, je me laissais parfois emporter par mes réactions pour son plus grand plaisir.

- Ne sois pas prude ! Avec ce que tu viens de faire il y a quelques minutes, je n'y crois plus une seconde ! Et permet moi d'être pragmatique dans ce monde irréel dans lequel tu me fais vivre ! Contrairement à vous, nous les humains ne somment pas des modèles vivants à la gloire de l'hygiène corporelle naturelle !

Elle se leva et ébouriffa mes cheveux avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Je m'adossais au canapé écoutant l'eau couler alors que des effluves de thé vert envahissaient la pièce.

Je tournais la tête dans sa direction. Accroupie au bord de la baignoire, son bras plongée dans la mousse, elle me regardait pensive. Elle ferma le robinet et se releva sans me quitter des yeux, faisant glisser le drap à terre, me dévoilant son corps parfait. Un pied après l'autre, elle entra dans le bain. Une fois assise, elle laissa sa tête reposer sur le rebord, soupirant de contentement.

Je discernais le clapot qui venait lécher sa peau en ondes successives. Son odeur se mélangeait à celle du savon. Je retins à temps mes doigts qui s'étaient enfoncés dans l'assise ferme du sofa avant qu'ils ne le déchirent. Mon corps ne me réclamait qu'une chose la rejoindre et mon esprit docile ne voyait pas d'objection à cette idée.

Je me levais, enlevant mon boxer, je me glissais à mon tour dans le liquide chaud et parfumé face à elle. Elle me caressa tendrement le visage, comme si elle mémorisait chacun de mes traits.

Je l'incitais à se retourner la calant entre mes jambes, son dos encastré à mon torse, nous restâmes ainsi un long moment contemplant la vue de l'océan par la baie vitrée devant nous jusqu'à ce que l'eau fut froide et que je pus ressentir sa peau hérissée sous mes doigts qui n'avaient cessé de la caresser.

Elle m'entraina sous le jet brulant de la douche, sa bouche et ses mains embrassant et parcourant chaque parcelle de mon corps. Elle s'agenouilla et sans me quitter des yeux déposa un chemin de baiser sur les sillons qui dessinaient la naissance de mon pubis. Sans que je l'anticipe, elle me prit dans sa bouche chaude, sa langue tourbillonna. Je me plaquais au mur mes mains enfoncées dans ses cheveux. Pendant un instant je crus que j'allais perdre tout contrôle assailli par ses voluptueuses caresses.

Comme toujours dans ces moments là, chaque détail se détachait distinctement, rien ne m'échappait, amplifiant toutes mes sensations. Je distinguais chaque goutte qui s'écrasait avec fracas sur son corps, son odeur divine emplissait mes narines, je ressentais chaque cellule de ma peau en contact avec elle.

Avant qu'elle ne me fasse entièrement perdre la tête, je réussis à émettre un son.

- Attends, gémis-je en proie au dilemme de la laisser continuer ou de partager mon plaisir avec elle.

Je l'aidais à se relever, plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes, je l'accompagnais hors de la douche vers le lit. Nos corps trempés laissaient des flaques d'eau sur leur passage.

Je la couchais sur le côté, me collant contre son dos. Je remontais sa jambe et elle se cambra. J'entrais doucement en elle. Me soulevant sur un coude, je dégageais ses mèches de cheveux et embrassais sa nuque, ses épaules, tandis que j'allais et venais lentement. J'effleurais son visage, descendis entre ses seins jusqu'à son intimité faisant augmenter ses gémissements.

Me laissant retomber sur elle en prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser, j'augmentais la cadence, me pressant contre ses fesses. Mes doigts continuaient leurs caresses entre ses cuisses. Je glissais mon autre main sous elle la plaquant fermement contre mon torse. Sa sueur se mêlait à la pellicule d'eau qui nous recouvrait, augmentant ma perception de son arôme, semblable à l'effet d'une pluie d'été sur une terre aride.

Mon visage plongé dans sa nuque, je ne cessais de la parcourir de baiser en murmurant son prénom entre mes râles de plaisir. Elle passa sa main en arrière agrippant mes cheveux, alors qu'elle étouffait ses cris dans l'oreiller.

Tout mon être se tendit en même temps que le sien. Je me délectais autant de ma jouissance que de la sienne. Ma respiration saccadée suivait la sienne par mimétisme. Etourdi, je retombais en arrière et elle vint se lover contre moi.

Nous nous laissâmes le temps de reprendre nos esprits, j'entendais son souffle s'approfondir à mes côtés mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser dormir ainsi, trempée sur les draps humides. Je la ramenais dans la douche et entrepris de la savonner, réfrénant mes envies. Il fallait vraiment que je la laisse dormir si je ne voulais pas encore assister aux conséquences du manque de sommeil sur son caractère.

Elle se laissa faire, pendant que je la séchais et lui enfilais un de mes t-shirt. Après l'avoir enroulée dans la couette qui gisait par terre, je l'allongeais sur le côté encore sec du lit. Je fermais les lourdes tentures et me glissais contre elle, fredonnant sa berceuse. Elle soupira d'aise, sa respiration se fit profonde et apaisée.

- Je t'aime… murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Je profitais entièrement de ces heures magiques. La regarder dormir, la sentir contre moi abandonnée, me faisaient prendre la dimension de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle.

Je restais imperméable au reste du monde jusqu'au crépuscule. Mais je dus me résoudre à la réveiller pour que nous ne rations pas notre vol. Chuchotant son prénom, j'embrassais ses paupières closes, ses lèvres charnues qui s'étirèrent en un sourire, caressant son visage, ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux sur le premier instant du reste de sa vie…

* * *

_**Ouais, je sais… Pour tout vous dire, j'ai un post-doctorat en expression de la mort qui tue pour terminer mes chapitres, pas la peine d'applaudir !**_

_**Maintenant vous savez comment on obtient une bête de sexe : prenez un mec de 17 ans gâté par la nature (Je parle de cheveux bien sûr !), une bonne grippe (Espagnole c'est mieux), une petite morsure de vampire (Un suceur d'animaux sinon ça risque de mal se finir), cent et quelques années d'abstinence (Je pense pas que ce soit à une année près, rendu là), une jolie brune têtue (Rosalie et Tanya ont essayé, la blonde ça fonctionne pas) et voilà le travail !**_

_**Allez, si ce chapitre vous a fait frémir ne serait-ce que le petit orteil, dites le moi, car ces quelques pages n'étaient que pour vous… Moi vous savez j'écris ça comme je recopierais l'annuaire au milieu des cris d'enfants, « Jean Petit qui Danse » à tue tête dans mon salon, en surveillant le rôti dans le four… Et non, jamais au cœur de la nuit, mon casque vissé aux oreilles, la narine frémissante, la cuisse tremblotante, et… le filet de bave coulant lentement du coin de ma bouche pour aller s'écraser sur…**_

_**Chhhcric, mefffff, britzzzz furent les derniers sons émis par le défunt clavier trop longuement éprouvé d'Enée Lamia…**_


	19. Tout découvrir

_**MERCI à vous toutes ! Ah la, la, qu'est ce que j'ai senti votre reconnaissance lors du dernier chapitre, tellement fort que j'ai longuement cherché à prolonger le plaisir, mais je me suis dit que si je vous faisais encore le coup de la panne vous alliez trouver ça louche. Donc, quand faut y aller, faut y aller, n'est ce pas ?**_

_**Histoire de détourner votre attention avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, je vous serais grès pour celles qui le souhaitent de bien vouloir me donner votre opinion sur le sujet suivant : je suis tombée par le plus grand des hasards (ou serait-ce le destin ?) sur les photos du tournage de Breacking Dawn au Brésil et… Non, non, je vous ai entendu crier au fond, je ne vais pas vous parler de la raie des fesses de Robert, je garde ça pour plus tard (comment ça ce n'est pas un vrai sujet de société ?). Hou, hou, on lâche son moteur de recherche et on revient écouter la dame, bande de voyeuses (tirez-en une bonne leçon, ne jamais associer « fesses » et « Robert » dans la même phrase, l'effet sur l'auditoire est désastreux !). En fait je voulais vous parler moumoute, ouais, je sais, ça faisait longtemps, (encore une fois je parle de cheveux, je précise ceci pour au moins une d'entre vous dont l'esprit à l'évocation de ce mot aurait dévié vers des pensées batmanièsques). Encore une minute d'attention s'il vous plait, voilà ma question (oui celle pour laquelle je vous demande votre opinion au début de cet aparté), alors pour celles qui ont suivi et que ça intéresse : **_ **_c'est moi ou la couleur des cheveux d'Edward/Robert est un peu trop foncée ? _**_** Merci pour votre contribution, battons nous pour un monde meilleur, battons nous pour un Edward avec des cheveux bronze désordonnés !**_

_**Pour ceux qui aiment les cartes (si, si, ça existe), j'ai passé un peu de temps sur Google Map pour donner plus de véracité à ce chapitre et j'ai eu la surprise de découvrir (ben oui j'avais jamais remarqué ce qui est peut-être une évidence pour vous) au Canada, au dessus de l'Etat de Washington, des lieux aux noms qui ne me sont familiers : Victoria, Bella Bella, Old Bella Bella, Bella Coola, Swan Lake, Jasper, Jasper National Park, Port Alice, Charlotte Lake, Peter Lougheed Provincial Park, Fort St James, Port Edward… et accrochez vous, il n'y a pas de hasard, il y a même un Summit Lake (Mouarf)… Ben oui on s'occupe comme on peut…**_

_**Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, l'amoureuse de la géographie ? Merci à elle de nous donner l'accès aux outtakes de la saga sur son site.**_

_**Pour accompagner le tout : « Hold on » de Angus et Julia Stone et « Blackout » de Muse.**_

_**Allez, soyez courageux, c'est comme pour enlever un pansement, il faut le retirer d'un grand coup sec et rapide, même si ça fait mal !**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 18 : Tout découvrir…**

_**POV Bella**_

Nous y étions, franchissant la porte de l'avion, de retour dans l'État de Washington, loin du soleil qui avait illuminé notre séjour sur l'ile. Je voyais derrière les vitres de la passerelle, le ciel gris plombé de nuages et la pluie fine qui détrempait tout. J'aurais dû être d'humeur maussade mais cette escale à Miami avait eu le don de me faire réaliser à quel point Edward me rendait heureuse, j'étais prête à tout affronter à ses côtés.

Je suivais sa haute et féline silhouette qui ouvrait le passage dans le couloir. Je voulais partager chaque instant de mon avenir avec lui. Je ne pensais pas à ma possible transformation, elle me semblait inutile pour le moment alors que nous pouvions tout vivre ensemble, seul le temps, les mois, les années, qui nous séparaient formaient une échéance.

Pour l'instant j'avais la tête remplie de projets, reprendre mes cours à l'université, nous trouver un logement, vivre chaque seconde dans ses bras… Je n'aurais jamais cru être comme ça, être tout simplement amoureuse.

Je regardais ma main dans la sienne, nos peaux si différentes mais qui ne cessaient de se chercher, de se frôler pour toujours maintenir le contact. Immédiatement je voulais plus que nos paumes l'une contre l'autre, que nos doigts enlacés, je voulais me serrer contre lui, le toucher le sentir sur moi, en moi…

J'inspirais lentement pour me calmer, nous n'étions plus sur notre île, nous allions devoir nous tenir, d'autant plus après la discussion que nous avions eue dans le taxi avant de prendre l'avion à Rio.

Nous avions décidé d'être raisonnables, ce qui signifiait se séparer pendant quelques jours. Notre passage à Miami m'avait conforté dans cette idée, si nous restions ensemble nous n'aurions qu'une idée nous enfermer tous les deux dès que l'occasion se présenterait, mais nous avions besoin de prendre un peu de recul, de reprendre nos esprits pour mieux nous retrouver par la suite.

De mon côté, je voulais passer du temps avec mon père, m'assurer que je pouvais repartir vers mes études, qu'il allait bien et était heureux. La journée de notre retour lui serait consacrée. Ensuite, nous étions invités à aller passer le week-end chez Sue à la Push et je savais qu'il était important pour eux que je sois présente. Le lundi, je reprenais le travail et afin que je dorme suffisamment, Edward et moi avions convenu de nous retrouver en fin d'après-midi.

De son côté, lui voulait chasser et je le soupçonnais de simplement vouloir s'ébattre dans de grandes étendues sauvages après avoir été limité aux contours de l'ile. Il avait aussi accepté l'idée de ce week-end dans nos familles respectives car Alice lui avait appris que leurs amis d'Alaska venaient leur rendre visite. Avec sa prudence innée, il ne souhaitait pas que je les rencontre sans s'être assuré auparavant qu'ils ne tenteraient rien contre moi.

Nous avions donc résolu de nous donner quatre jours, quatre jours pour retrouver les nôtres, quatre jours interminables loin l'un de l'autre mais avec la perspective de se retrouver, de partir dès la rentrée à l'université et de vivre ensemble.

Je butais sur un obstacle, un mur vu sa dureté. Quand deux bras m'entourèrent avant que je ne tombe je compris que c'était simplement lui qui s'était arrêté.

- Alors Bella, on rêve ? dit-il avec son irrésistible sourire en coin alors qu'il embrassait l'arrête de mon nez.

- Mmmmm, ça va être dur d'être loin de toi… soupirais-je.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est que quatre jours, quelques minutes dans notre vie. Et nous pouvons toujours nous appeler et si nous ne tenons pas, nous pouvons aussi nous revoir…

- Ah non ! J'étais sure que tu allais essayer de tricher ! N'oublie pas qu'on a dit qu'être un peu séparé nous ferait du bien ! Pense à ce pauvre Jasper… Et je n'ai pas ta résistance d'être surnaturel… J'ai besoin de me reposer… dis-je taquine.

- Heu, excuse-moi, mais il me semble que la personne la plus insatiable dans cette histoire n'est pas forcément celle…

- Tais toi et embrasse moi ! Je ne veux pas perdre une seconde du temps qu'il nous reste ! le coupais-je.

Immédiatement ses lèvres, lisses et froides comme le marbre, s'appuyèrent sur les miennes, sa langue glacée s'immisça dans ma bouche, mes mains se perdirent dans sa chevelure bronze, tandis qu'il me plaquait contre lui. Encore une fois tout ce qui nous entourait avait disparu.

Je mis du temps à percevoir qu'une main tapotait de plus en plus impatiemment sur mon épaule, puis j'entendis une voix cristalline près de mon oreille.

- Hé, ho ! Ouh, ouh ! Ici Seattle ! Vous êtes dans le monde civilisé, il va falloir vous décoller un peu l'un de l'autre, au moins pour aller jusqu'à la voiture ! Oh ! Je vous parle !

A regret nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre, non sans nous regarder une dernière fois avant de nous tourner vers une Alice excédée.

- Contente de vous revoir même si je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque ! Bon, où sont vos bagages que l'on vous trouve rapidement une chambre et un lit pour que vous puissiez reprendre là où vous en étiez !

- Bonsoir Alice, nous sommes heureux de te revoir nous aussi, où est Jasper ? lui demanda Edward.

- Dans la voiture, je l'ai prévenu de l'état dans lequel vous alliez être et il a préféré s'octroyer encore quelques minutes de calme ! répondit-elle exaspérée.

- J'aurais pu louer une voiture pour rentrer si ça t'agace tellement de nous revoir ! dit-il dépassé par la réaction de sa sœur.

- Ah c'est facile ça !

- Alice, tu as été la première à tout faire pour que ce voyage se réalise, alors pourquoi es-tu si mécontente maintenant ? tentais-je pour la calmer.

- Tu me demandes ça, toi que je croyais être mon amie ? Oui, j'ai tout fait pour que ce maudit voyage se fasse, pour que vous sautiez enfin le pas, mais jamais, oh non jamais je n'aurais cru que vous oseriez me faire ça ! nous lança-t-elle hors d'elle.

- Te faire quoi ? demandais-je estomaquée par sa réplique.

- Et bien, vous mariez, bande d'ingrats ! Sans même me prévenir et je ne parle même pas d'avoir mes conseils, voir mon aide !

Elle souleva nos manches sur nos bras gauches et contempla nos bracelets en secouant la tête.

- Sérieusement, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ? De vrais gosses !

- Non, mais t'es jalouse ou quoi ? dis-je en rabaissant ma manche rageusement.

- Jalouse moi ? De ça ? Jamais de la vie ! Je suis juste extrêmement vexée et déçue que vous ne m'ayez pas tenue informée !

- Et tu peux me dire comment tu sais ça ? lui demanda Edward qui commençait à être sérieusement agacé par ses grands airs de victime.

- Euh… Disons que je vous ai observé de temps à autre pour être certaine que tout allait bien…

- De temps à autre… Et comme pas hasard, tu tombais sur le moment adéquat ! Je pense que c'est plutôt à nous d'être en colère en découvrant que tu as passé ton temps à violer notre intimité ! dit-il faussement outragé.

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Bon d'accord, j'ai un peu abusé, mais je vous jure que dès que je visualisais des moments, hum, intimes, j'arrêtais ! dit-elle sur un ton repentant.

- Certainement, tout le monde connaît ta discrétion légendaire ! dit-il les yeux au ciel.

- Oh allez, je faisais ça pour votre bien ! Mais vous, pourquoi vous marier dans mon dos ? demanda-t-elle suppliante.

- Nous n'avons rien fait dans ton dos, c'était absolument improvisé et c'était un moment qui n'appartient qu'à nous deux, qui n'a de symbole que pour nous deux et si un jour nous nous marrions officiellement tu seras la première avertie, crois moi ! lui assénais-je.

- Alors ce n'était pas pour de vrai ? Tous les gens qui vous appellent monsieur et madame Cullen, c'était juste un jeu ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Prends ça comme tu le souhaites, mais considère que ça ne concerne que nous deux, lui dit fermement Edward.

Je regardais Alice qui étrangement resta sans voix. Je compris qu'une vision la frappait quand j'entendis les derniers mots d'Edward.

- Le sujet est clos Alice, je pense que tu en as assez fait et dit pour aujourd'hui, la menaça-t-il.

Je savais qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose, mais je décidais de ne pas poser de questions, j'allais vite devenir folle si je me faisais une montagne de chacune de leurs conversations secrètes.

Nous récupérâmes nos bagages et rejoignîmes Jasper qui nous attendait dans le parking souterrain au volant de la Mercedes de Carlisle. Il nous salua chaleureusement avant de prendre la route. Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à Forks je restais dans les bras d'Edward à l'arrière de la voiture.

Sa sœur avait râlé tentant de percer notre bulle mais Edward lui avait demandé de nous oublier, voyant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de nous deux, elle s'était détournée en boudant, rejetant même la main apaisante de Jasper sur sa cuisse.

J'étais rapidement retournée à l'admiration de la plus belle chose de mon monde, perdue dans ses yeux assombris par la faim, mes doigts plongés dans ses cheveux. De temps à autre nous partagions de longs baisers, imperméables aux soupirs agacés d'Alice.

Déjà, la voiture s'arrêta devant chez moi. Edward expliqua brièvement nos intentions à Jasper et Alice. La fréquentation de Seth et de la Push expliqua à cette dernière pourquoi elle ne me voyait pas dans les prochains jours. C'était aussi une des raisons qui avait poussé Edward à accepter cette séparation, il me savait sous bonne garde. Ils sortirent de la voiture nous laissant nous dire au revoir dans une relative intimité.

Il pris mon visage dans ses mains, ses lèvres entrèrent doucement en contact avec les miennes, je m'accrochais à sa nuque. Avant même de m'en rende compte, j'étais à califourchon sur ses jambes, approfondissant notre baiser, ses mains sur mes hanches se glissèrent sous mes vêtements et montèrent le long de mon dos. Je me collais à lui, je voulais le sentir, sentir son désir. J'aurais juré que la température de la voiture était montée de quelques degrés. Le manque d'air me fit reculer, je restais sur ses genoux, le contemplant, mémorisant chacun de ses traits.

- Tu vas me manquer, je vais compter chaque seconde loin de toi… murmurais-je.

- Mon amour, ne plus t'avoir près de moi va être une torture… souffla-t-il de sa voix de velours en parcourant lui aussi mon visage.

Il toucha l'infime cicatrice qu'il avait recousue lors de ma chute en montagne, maintenant presque invisible aux yeux humains.

- Prends soin de toi… Il est temps que tu partes, ton père t'attends impatiemment, Jasper est sur le point d'exploser et je ne réponds pas de moi si tu restes une seconde de plus ici… ajouta-t-il avec son sourire ravageur.

Il avait raison, je devais sortir immédiatement ou Carlisle n'accepterait plus jamais de nous prêter sa voiture.

- A bientôt, je t'aime… chuchotais-je sur ses lèvres.

Je me dégageais de ses genoux à regrets et sortis, refermant rapidement la portière. J'avais refusé qu'il sorte de la voiture car je n'aurais pas été capable de le laisser sur le pas de la porte. Je saluais d'un geste Jasper et Alice, m'éloignant d'eux avant de ne plus en avoir la force. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. J'entendis le moteur rugir alors que la puissante berline l'emmenait loin de moi. J'étais stupide, nous allions nous revoir dans quatre jours.

J'essuyais mes larmes, tout n'était que joie, j'avais tout ce que je désirais, j'étais aimée et j'aimais en retour. Sur ces pensées positives, je saisis ma valise déposée sur le perron par Jasper et entrais dans la maison.

Charlie m'attendait derrière la porte, debout, juste soutenu par une béquille. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il avait bonne mine et semblait heureux et fier.

- Bella ! Tu es superbe, toute bronzée, je vois qu'Edward t'a gâtée. D'ailleurs où est-il ?

- Nous nous laissons le week-end pour retrouver nos familles respectives, il sera là lundi soir.

- Je vais finir par l'aimer ce brave garçon !

- Toi aussi tu as l'air en pleine forme, je vois que Sue t'a gâté également, dis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Charlie s'approcha de moi. Je le fixais ébahie.

- Incroyable ! Tu marches ! Tu marches, papa ! Oh, je suis si contente, comment as-tu fait autant de progrès en si peu de temps ?

- Ça fait un moment que je m'entraine mais je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer avant d'être sûr de moi et je me suis dis que ça te ferrait un beau cadeau de retour !

Je l'enlaçais plaquant un baiser sur sa joue, lui disant toute ma fierté de son long combat pour retrouver l'usage de ses jambes. Mon bonheur ne pouvait être plus grand, j'avais décidément tout pour être heureuse.

Il me laissa ensuite pour que je monte mes bagages à l'étage. Je repris possession des lieux. C'était étrange de revenir ici, j'avais l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé des mois depuis mon départ, je voyais tout sous un angle différent. Perdue dans mes pensées, je m'allongeais sur mon lit. Je ne me rendis compte que je m'étais assoupie que quand je fus réveillée par les appels de mon père pour venir déjeuner.

Nous mangeâmes en tête à tête dans notre habituel silence réconfortant. Je touchais à peine à mon repas prétextant avoir copieusement petit déjeuné dans l'avion. En réalité, j'étais barbouillée et incommodée par l'odeur de la nourriture, sans doute un effet secondaire de notre long voyage et de la fatigue.

En début d'après midi j'appelais Angela comme je le lui avais promis. Elle était ravie de pouvoir connaître les détails de mon périple.

_- Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec une excitation à peine contenue._

- C'était absolument parfait, soupirais-je.

_- Et ça y est ? C'est fait, c'est consommé ?_

- Euh, ouais, on peut dire ça, c'est même plus que consommé…

_- Je déteste être curieuse comme ça, mais tu me tues là… Allez, dis-en moi plus s'il te plait !_

- Que dire, c'était… C'était au delà de tout ce que j'ai connu, je crois que j'aurais pu rester dans le fond d'un lit avec lui et oublier le reste du monde pour un long moment…

_- Roooo, le pauvre s'il savait que tu n'en veux qu'à son corps !_

- Non ! C'est vrai, j'ai besoin d'être en contact physique avec lui, mais c'est un tout, je peux passer des heures à parler avec lui ou à ne rien dire, je me sens tout simplement moi-même en sa présence… dis-je rêveuse.

_- Et bien, je crois que tu es folle amoureuse et je suis ravie pour toi…_

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas terminé ta phrase ?

_- Parce que tu me connais trop bien ! Je voulais juste te demander si vos sentiments sont réciproques, je suis désolée mais après Alex, je suis toujours un peu inquiète pour toi…_

- Je pense que tu peux être rassurée… Ses paroles, ses gestes, tout me porte à croire qu'il est sincère… Mais comme tu le soulignes, j'avais la même impression avec Alex…

Je savais que c'était inutile et mauvais de laisser le doute s'insinuer en moi, je n'avais aucune raison de remettre en question les sentiments d'Edward, mais c'était toujours un vieux réflexe chez moi dû aux blessures du passé.

_- Eh, Bella ! Je t'interdis de ressasser les vieilles histoires, ce que tu vis me semble unique, la façon dont il te regardait et te touchait à la fête était si intense, c'était incroyable… Je ne suis pas extralucide mais je crois que ça y est, tu as trouvé ton « Ben » !_

- En tout cas c'est comme ça que je le vois ! Bon, changeons de sujet, parle moi de la fin de vos vacances, le retour à Seattle n'a pas été trop dur ?

_- Non, tu sais du moment que je suis avec Ben tout va bien ! Et je t'avoue qu'après deux semaines à fréquenter Mike, Jess et Lauren presque tous les jours, j'ai apprécié de retourner chez nous ! On est même reparti deux jours plus tôt car Alex devait prendre un avion pour Houston. Ben était inquiet pour lui vu son humeur après la fête, mais il a reçu un appel pour lui dire qu'il était retenu pour un stage de je sais plus quoi dans un laboratoire au Texas, du coup il a retrouvé son entrain ! En fait, il a réussi à décrocher le stage grâce à un ancien étudiant de la Washigton University, que tu dois avoir connu, il était deux ou trois années au dessus de vous et il assistait le prof dans vos travaux pratiques de biologie molaire…_

- Biologie moléculaire ! Et non, comme ça, je ne vois pas qui c'est…

_- Eh, oh, c'est bon la grande scientifique, je ne suis qu'une simple artiste moi ! En tout cas Alex est parti quelques semaines dans le labo où ce mec fait sa thèse. Ben n'a pas trop de nouvelles mais à son arrivé il était super content. C'est bien, ça va lui changer les idées, il est vraiment temps qu'il t'oublie !_

- C'est certain ! Et vous, quels sont les projets ?

_- Et bien, je pense rester encore un an à la fac, Ben termine l'école au mois de juin, et on se dit que peut-être l'année prochaine on envisagerait d'avoir un bébé…_

- Oh mais c'est génial ça !

_- Ce n'est qu'un projet et je croyais que tu n'aimais pas trop les enfants…_

- C'est juste que ça me laisse indifférente, que je ne prévois pas d'en avoir, mais si vous avez un bébé ça sera mon préféré !

_- J'espère que tu changeras d'avis, en attendant je suis enchantée de savoir que tu reviens à l'université l'année prochaine, ça sera vraiment sympa d'habiter dans la même ville et de se voir un peu plus souvent !_

- Ouais et bien c'est pareil, ce n'est qu'un projet pour le moment alors ne fait pas des plans sur la comète, mais j'y pense très sérieusement.

_- J'ai hâte ! Je te laisse j'ai cours dans une demi-heure, il y en a qui bosse dans ce bas monde au lieu de passer des heures dans les bras de leur adonis sur une ile paradisiaque !_

- La jalousie est un vilain défaut !

_- Je suis juste admirative, il m'impressionne tellement que j'aurais été une vraie godiche seule avec lui à l'autre bout du monde…_

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, je ne suis pas prêteuse !

_- Vilaine ! Trêve de plaisanterie, il faut vraiment que je te laisse ! Profite bien de ton week-end, car lundi la dure réalité du boulot t'attend !_

- Sadique ! Eclate toi bien en cours, passe le bonjour à Ben, à bientôt.

_- A bientôt !_

Je raccrochais avec le sourire, espérant moi aussi que tous nos projets se concrétisent. Je vidais ma valise, sortant une à une les tenues hyper sexy qu'Alice avait eu le culot d'y glisser avant notre départ. Il me restait un peu de temps avant de descendre préparer le dîner de ce soir, Sue et Seth se joignant à nous. J'en profitais pour télécharger les photos que j'avais prises lors de notre voyage.

Je les fis défiler sur l'écran de mon ordinateur. Une en particulier me fit ressentir la douleur que me provoquait déjà notre séparation, je l'avais prise au lever du soleil du jour ou nous étions repartis de l'île.

Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, assoiffés l'un de l'autre, ne nous laissant que le temps que je reprenne mon souffle, puis une caresse, un baiser et à nouveau nous nous embrasions. La plage, la cuisine, le salon, la salle de bain, la chambre, avaient été témoins de la fièvre qui nous habitait.

Nous étions enlacés sur le lit, les premières lueurs de l'aube perçaient derrière nous, baignant la pièce d'une lumière douce et tamisée, mais devant nous, par la persienne ouverte, nous pouvions encore voir les étoiles dans le ciel sombre. Nous étions entre deux mondes dans cet instant de grâce avant de replonger dans notre quotidien, le retour sur la terre ferme. J'avais voulu fixer ce moment pour ne jamais l'oublier.

M'entourant d'un drap j'étais partie chercher mon appareil dans le salon. Quand j'étais remontée, Edward était sur la galerie assis sur le bout d'une chaise longue. Il avait enfilé un pantalon

et un pull en laine écru, il contemplait la voûte céleste. J'avais photographié son profil magnifique. Puis il s'était tourné vers moi avec son sourire en coin, ses cheveux ébouriffés comme s'il sortait d'une longue nuit de sommeil. Ce visage que j'avais voulu immortaliser était celui d'Edward, ni vampire, ni humain, juste mon Edward, mon amour…

Le cliché représentait parfaitement ce que mes yeux avaient vu à cet instant. C'était ma dernière photo, il s'était ensuite relevé prenant l'appareil de mes mains, le posant sur la table basse. Puis lentement il avait déroulé le drap autour de moi finissant par le laisser tomber au sol. Nous avions alors fait l'amour sur la chaise longue, parcourant à nouveau chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre, tentant de faire durer ce moment pour l'éternité.

Malgré ses suppliques j'avais ensuite refusé de dormir. Grimpée sur son dos, nous avions fait une dernière fois le tour de l'île, faisant une pause dans le kiosque où les vestiges des bougeoirs nous rappelaient notre serment. Puis Edward avait préparé nos bagages en quelques minutes et nous étions repartis vers Rio.

J'imprimais ce dernier portrait, parcourant ses traits du bout de mes doigts quand l'encre fut sèche, toujours aussi troublée par sa beauté inhumaine… Mettant fin à ma rêverie, je glissais le cliché dans le sac que j'avais prévu pour aller à la Push et descendis préparer le dîner.

La soirée fut joyeuse et animée, à la fin du repas, je remis à Charlie, Sue et Seth, les quelques présents que nous leur avions achetés. Puis je fis défiler une sélection de photos sur l'écran plat de Charlie. Ils s'amusèrent des grimaces de Renée, s'extasièrent des paysages de l'ile et mon père eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant le hors bord des Cullen. Un pincement au cœur, je passais rapidement sur les quelques portraits d'Edward.

La soirée se termina dans la préparation de notre week-end à la Push, Charlie tenait absolument à ce que ce soit réussi. Je me doutais qu'ils allaient nous annoncer des noces prochaines et je savais que mon avis était important pour lui.

Je montais me coucher alors que nos invités venaient de prendre congés. Je me forçais à terminer de remplir mon sac pour partir à la Push le lendemain avant de m'écrouler sur mon lit.

Je rêvais de l'appeler, mais je ne voulais pas être celle qui craquait, je devais me monter forte, après tout il résistait bien, lui. Et, à l'heure actuelle, il était, soit en pleine retrouvailles familiales avec les Denali, soit perdu dans le fin fond de la montagne les crocs plantés dans un puma.

A cette idée mon estomac réagit en se tordant, je courrais à la salle de bain pour rendre son faible contenu dans la cuvette des toilettes. Décidément je ne supportais pas le décalage horaire. Je retournais dans ma chambre et me couchais. Dormir était le meilleur moyen de faire passer le temps, de ne pas réfléchir à son absence et j'étais exténuée.

Je me réveillais en milieu de matinée, encore fatiguée malgré mes nombreuses heures de sommeil, avec une faim de loup. L'expression fut vraiment forte à propos quand je descendis dans la cuisine. Seth était là terminant laborieusement un devoir de math. Sue et mon père, dehors, s'occupaient du jardin. J'ouvris le réfrigérateur et la seule chose qui me tenta fut les œufs, j'en proposais à Seth qui accepta volontiers. Nous engloutîmes l'omelette en quelques minutes nous brulant la langue en riant.

Je retournais à la gazinière en refaire une tournée. Pour la première fois j'eus le dernier mot en terme d'appétit devant les yeux ébahis de mon frère. Mais je payais au prix fort mon festin quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle de bain, vomissant ce que je venais d'avaler. Je ne comprenais pas d'où venaient ces fringales suivies de nausées qui m'accablaient depuis deux jours.

En me déshabillant je fus surprise de la bosse que formait mon ventre, je connaissais l'anatomie humaine et je pouvais certifier que l'estomac était plus haut. Je me regardais dans la glace de plein pied et je ne pus retenir un cri de surprise quand je sentis sous ma main une infime vague à la surface du renflement. Je m'accrochais à la vasque, étourdie par les idées qui se formaient dans ma tête.

Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte.

- Bella, ça va ? demanda Seth inquiet depuis le couloir.

- Mmmm, marmonnais-je tentant de reprendre mes esprits.

- T'es sur ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, je t'ai entendue vomir. Tu veux que j'appelle ton père ou ma mère ?

- Non, non, surtout pas, t'inquiète c'est juste un truc pas frais que j'ai mangé dans l'avion, je me douche et je redescends t'aider pour tes maths, dis-je en tentant de paraître assurée.

- Ok, mais tu m'appelles si ça ne va pas, ok ?

- Ouais.

Je me dirigeais vers la douche et ouvrais le robinet, alors que ses pas lourds descendaient l'escalier.

Je plongeais sous l'eau, essayant de me détendre sous le jet brûlant, laissant mon cerveau analyser la situation : renflement au dessus du pubis, nausées, vomissements, sautes d'humeur, mouvement dans le ventre …

…

Une seule hypothèse s'imposait à moi, mais ce n'était pas possible, pas avec Edward…

…

Mes règles…

…

J'entrepris un compte à rebours rapide, dans un sens puis dans l'autre…

…

Non, non, ça ne se pouvait pas…

…

Son corps, son corps était mort depuis presque cent ans…

…

Je ne prenais plus la pilule depuis ma rupture avec Alex mais pas un seul instant je n'avais pensé avoir besoin de contraception avec Edward…

…

Et même si c'était vrai, notre première relation sexuelle datait de quelques jours, alors comment pouvais-je avoir déjà du ventre et sentir quelque chose ?

…

Mais après tout qu'en savais-je ? N'étions nous pas sans doute les premiers et peut-être le seul couple humaine / vampire où l'humaine en était ressortie vivante ?

…

Un nouveau coup sous ma main que j'avais placée instinctivement sur mon ventre.

- Je suis enceinte…

Le prononcer à voix haute rendit la chose réelle, c'était maintenant une certitude. Je coupais l'eau m'essuyant rapidement.

Qu'allions nous faire, qu'allais-je faire ?

La terreur s'empara de moi devant l'inconnu de cette grossesse…

Je sentis un nouveau mouvement sous mes mains, un frôlement, et un sentiment puissant remplaça la peur, c'était limpide, une évidence indéniable, j'éprouvais de l'amour pour cette… chose dans mon ventre.

J'étais perdue, je ne savais pas comment réagir. La sonnette de l'entrée me sortit de mes pensées.

- Bella ! Un colis pour toi ! Urgent, je le pose sur ton lit ! cria Seth en montant l'escalier quatre à quatre quelques minutes plus tard.

Je l'entendis aller dans ma chambre puis se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Ça sent fort le vampire ce truc si tu veux savoir, chuchota-t-il derrière la porte avant de redescendre à nouveau.

Je me précipitais dans ma chambre après avoir enfilé un jean et un t-shirt. Perplexe, je m'installais en tailleur sur mon lit devant l'enveloppe Fedex. J'ouvrais la partie autocollante et en sortis une autre enveloppe épaisse et élégante. Mon nom complet y était inscrit dans une écriture gracieuse que je n'avais jamais vue.

Les doigts tremblants d'une appréhensions qui me paraissait infondée, j'en extrayais le contenu, une lettre manuscrite sur un papier de même facture et trois photos légèrement pixellisées. Le sujet des clichés ne faisait aucun doute. Mon ventre se noua, mon estomac menaça à nouveau de se vider.

Sous mes yeux Edward faisait face à une sculpturale blonde qui ne portait que ses sous-vêtements. Ses mains étaient posées sur les hanches de la femme, leurs visages à quelques millimètres se fixaient. Je ne la connaissais pas mais malgré la piètre qualité de l'image je pouvais certifier qu'elle n'avait rien à envier à Rosalie Cullen.

Ils étaient dans la chambre d'Edward, baignée de lumière, en arrière plan trônait le nouveau lit, défait, dans lequel j'avais dormi une fois, un oreiller gisait à leurs pieds. Machinalement, je saisis la photo suivante, toujours dans la même position, elle avait maintenant les mains sur son visage et ils se souriaient complices.

La dernière fut comme un coup de poignard dans ma poitrine, il avait les bras ballants de chaque côté de son corps mais la blonde avait les mains dans sa nuque et leurs bouches plaquées l'une contre l'autre ne laissaient aucun doute sur la nature du baiser qu'ils échangeaient…

En bas de chaque photo, une date et une heure… Hier… Le jour de notre retour… Peu de temps après notre séparation…

D'un geste mécanique j'attrapais la lettre, j'avais du mal à la lire, les larmes brouillant déjà ma vision.

_Isabella,_

_Je te remercie, car même si tu n'étais qu'une passade, tu lui as ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments et ses envies. Il a enfin trouvé celle qui lui correspond après toutes ces années. Leurs retrouvailles ont été si intenses, c'était à peine imaginable… _

_Tu comprendras qu'il est nécessaire qu'il vive comblé avec quelqu'un qui lui convient. Fais toi une raison, vous n'aviez aucun avenir ensemble, tu restes une humaine avec tes faiblesses, tes limites, le poids des années, incapable de lui apporter ce dont il a réellement besoin. Dis toi qu'il ne peut même pas être lui-même à tes côtés, contraint de toujours se contrôler. Crois moi, c'est mieux ainsi._

_D'ailleurs, sois objective, à ton avis, pourquoi ne t'a-t-il toujours pas transformée ? Ne t'aie-tu jamais dit que tout serait tellement plus simple pour lui si tu étais son égal, alors pourquoi attendre ? A moins que ce qu'il partage avec toi ne soit pas assez fort pour envisager une éternité à tes côtés… _

_Je suppose que tu ne souhaites pas subir ses mensonges, car si tu tentais de le revoir, je le connais, il n'hésiterait pas, croyant épargner ton esprit fragile et il serait fichu de se rendre malheureux en restant avec toi par pitié, sans jamais oser t'avouer qu'il ne veut plus de toi. _

_Maintenant que tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais et que tu as bien profité de ton expérience surnaturelle, je te demande une faveur, sois raisonnable, laisse le, si tu l'as un jour aimé, fais lui ce cadeau de ne pas te porter comme un fardeau._

_Je te souhaite une agréable courte vie d'humaine._

_Adieu_

_Rosalie Cullen_

J'étais anéantie, en état de choc. Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête, les souvenirs fabuleux des derniers jours, la cruauté des mots que je venais de lire, les images sans équivoque que je venais de voir. Je n'avais même plus la force de pleurer.

Dans un dernier réflexe, comme quand j'avais sauté de la falaise et tenté de refaire surface, je pris mon téléphone et composais lentement son numéro. J'approchais le combiné de mon oreille, même pas une sonnerie, directement la messagerie, je raccrochais.

A ce moment, mon monde s'écroula, les pans de mon bonheur s'effondrèrent un à un, tout redevint noir et gris, les ténèbres m'entourèrent, j'étais retombée encore plus bas que je l'aurais imaginé… Et pourtant j'étais encore là, vivante, j'allais devoir continuer à avancer avec ça…

Mes vieux démons remontèrent à la surface, puissants et cruels, Jacob, Alex, la peur d'être abandonnée, la douleur de la trahison, tout me revenait. Ça m'avait paru terrible, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la blessure qui s'ouvrait dans ma poitrine.

Je m'écroulais sur mon lit, rien ne sortit, mes yeux étaient secs. Mais je savais que la crise me guettait et à ce moment là je devais être loin de mon père et surtout de « lui », si jamais il « lui » venait l'idée de venir s'excuser ou pire de dire au revoir, je n'y survivrais pas, mon esprit se briserait définitivement.

Je tentais de remonter les barrières mentales que je m'étais forgée dans le passé et que j'avais eu la naïveté de laisser tomber, persuadée de son amour éternel. Je m'empêchais de réfléchir à ce que je venais de voir, je bloquais toutes les explications ou incohérences que mon cerveau tentait d'y trouver, elles n'étaient que des leurres pour repousser l'échéance de mon inévitable confrontation avec la réalité.

Après tout qu'étais-je pour lui ? Notre relation se comptait en semaines, en jours, en secondes pour lui et son éternité. Emportée par la passion fulgurante, ce qui m'avait paru être une évidence, le centre de ma vie, n'était qu'une attirance réciproque, rapidement assouvie. Mais qu'y avait-il derrière tout ça ? Quels étaient nos points communs, les choses qui nous reliaient ? Rien, je n'étais qu'une simple et faible humaine, à l'intelligence limitée et au physique banal face à un être d'une beauté inqualifiable, immortel, cultivé et brillant. Nous n'avions pas d'avenir.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution, un but unique sur lequel je devais concentrer toutes les forces qu'il me restait pour m'empêcher de m'effondrer : fuir. Ma pensée se fit claire et pragmatique, j'étais déterminée, fonctionnant sur mon instinct de survie.

Je répondis au troisième appel inquiet de Seth depuis le bas de l'escalier, le rassurant, lui disant que je terminais de ranger ma chambre. J'étais étonnée de l'assurance de ma voix.

Je saisis à nouveau mon téléphone, parcourant le répertoire à la recherche d'un numéro que je n'avais pas composé depuis longtemps, c'était la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider dans ma situation. Même si c'était beaucoup lui demander, j'espérais qu'il accepterait.

- Allo, Jacob ?

_- Bella ? demanda-t-il incrédule._

- Salut, es-tu seul ?

_- Euh, oui…_

- Excuse-moi d'être aussi brutale mais j'ai un énorme service à te demander, et ça ne sera pas sans conséquences pour toi, tu as le droit de refuser…

_- Parle je t'écoute._

Je pouvais entendre la réticence dans sa voix.

- Ne pose pas de questions, contente toi de ce que je te dis, dis moi juste si tu acceptes, ok ?

_- Ok, allez vas-y !_

- Je dois m'enfuir et tu es la seule personne qui peut m'aider sans me trahir !

_- C'est quoi encore ce bordel Bella ? Tu te payes ma tronche avec ton petit ami c'est ça ?_

- Il n'a rien à voir là dedans. C'est simple Jack, j'ai besoin que tu dises au revoir à Billy avec une excuse valable pour ton départ et ton absence indéterminée, qu'ensuite tu viennes me rejoindre le plus vite possible et surtout que tu n'en touches pas un mot à qui que ce soit de la meute, il faut que tu te débrouilles pour qu'ils n'en sachent rien…

_- Non, mais t'es dingue ? C'est quoi ce délire Bella ?_

- Jacob, tu voulais mon amitié et bien la voilà, j'ai besoin de mon ami, j'ai besoin d'aide, acceptes-tu ou non ?

_- Je vais surement le regretter, mais oui j'accepte!_

- Merci ! Quand peux-tu être là ?

_- C'est si pressé ?_

- C'est une question de minutes…

_- Tu es en danger ? C'est les sangsues ? demanda-t-il inquiet._

- Non, non, je ne risque rien, mais il faut que je parte et que personne ne puisse nous suivre.

_- Le temps de prendre quelques affaires et je suis là._

- Merci ! Mais n'oublie pas, pas un mot ! Fais vite s'il te plait.

Il raccrocha. Je fourrais l'enveloppe qui avait ouvert les portes de l'enfer dans le sac que j'avais préparé la veille, y ajoutant deux pulls, une veste chaude, un sac de couchage et le fermais, l'amenant au rez-de-chaussée.

Je rejoignis mon père et Sue dans le jardin, leur expliquant que je devais rejoindre immédiatement Angela à Seattle qui avait besoin de l'aide d'une amie. Je leur demandais de me pardonner d'annuler ma venue à la Push à la dernière minute. Je les serrais rapidement dans mes bras. Mon père était dubitatif, il semblait s'interroger sur la véracité de mes explications.

Je servis le même mensonge à Seth, lui confiant un mot à l'attention de Charlie que je venais de griffonner à la hâte. Je savais qu'il m'obéirait si je lui demandais de le remettre à mon père à la fin du week-end. C'était une lettre courte qui se voulait rassurante.

_J'ai besoin de faire le point sur ma vie. Je suis en sûreté chez Angela mais n'essaye pas de me joindre, je t'appellerais quand je serais prête. Je sais maintenant que tu es heureux avec Sue et je suis ravie que tu refasses ta vie, profitez-en tous les deux. Excuse cette façon de te prévenir, je voulais éviter les adieux douloureux. Un dernier service, s'il te plait, ne contacte pas les Cullen, tout est clair entre eux et moi. Je reviens dès que je peux. Je t'aime. Bella_

Seth voyait mon inquiétude mais ne posa pas de questions. Il me serra dans ses grands bras. Mon téléphone vibra me signalant l'arrivée de Jacob, je lui avais demandé de m'attendre à la lisière de la forêt dans la rue voisine afin que personne ne puisse l'apercevoir.

Sans me retourner je fonçais dehors vers ma Chevrolet, balançant mon sac sur le plateau. J'espérais qu'Alice ne pourrait pas me distinguer pendant ce laps de temps. Arrivée à la hauteur de Jacob, je pilais et lui ouvrit ma portière avant de me glisser sur le siège passager.

- Salut Bella, tu veux que je conduise ?

- S'il te plait.

- Et où dois-je conduire mademoiselle ?

Le poignard me transperça une nouvelle fois car je me rappelais un doux ténor qui m'appelait Madame Bella Cullen.

- Bella, ça va ? T'es toute pâle ! Merde qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'est ton vampire ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Je t'interdis de parler de lui à partir de maintenant, dis-je d'une voix dure et froide.

Il me regarda les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Euh… Comme tu voudras… Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où nous allons ?

- Pour commencer, arrête toi à la Forks Federal Banks.

- Ok c'est parti, mais vas-tu m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle j'ai dû mentir à mon père ?

- Es-tu vraiment prêt à partir loin et longtemps avec moi ? Si ce n'est pas le cas va-t-en maintenant je vais me débrouiller !

- C'est bon Bella, tu sais que je ferrais tout pour toi…

- Alors fonce, je pense que nous avons un peu d'avance ne la gâchons pas.

Trois minutes plus tard nous étions devant la banque, je demandais à Jacob de m'accompagner à l'intérieur et de m'attendre sur un siège à l'entrée. Je me dirigeais vers le seul guichet de l'établissement et dus me forcer à sourire devant madame Stanley, la mère de Jessica, avec sa permanente aux boucles rigides qui encadrait son visage maquillé de façon outrancière. Elle commença à me vanter les grandes études de sa fille à Los Angeles, mais je coupais court en lui demandant de fermer mon compte et de me remettre la totalité de son contenu en petites coupures.

Cela eut le don de mettre fin à son verbiage, elle essaya de connaître la raison de ma démarche, mais mon regard lui fit renoncer à toute question. Elle dut appeler Madame Gerandy, sa responsable, pour valider la fermeture du compte. Je tapais du pied d'impatience, l'inquiétude me gagnait, nous devions quitter Forks au plus vite. Elles finirent par me remettre une liasse de billets représentant mes maigres économies que je ne pris pas la peine de compter. Après un bref au revoir, je filais sous leurs yeux ahuris, entrainant Jacob à ma suite.

Une fois dans ma voiture, il démarra et je l'invitais à rouler jusqu'à la sortie de Port Angeles. Il accéléra et nous quittâmes Forks, dans le silence. Je ramenais mes genoux contre ma poitrine et tentais de faire le vide en moi. Je devais rester concentrée, sur ma fuite, mon unique objectif pour le moment.

La route défilait devant moi, avec son lot de souvenirs, en passant près des bureaux du parc j'eus un pincement au cœur mais je ne laissais pas mes pensées divaguer vers le passé, seul le présent comptait.

A la sortie de Port Angeles, je fis tourner Jacob en direction de la baie de Dungeness, puis nous empruntâmes une route cabossée qui menait à la côte. « Il » m'avait indiqué le chemin à suivre lors de notre trajet de retour de l'aéroport. Ce serait mon dernier contact avec leur monde.

Comme prévu au bout de la voie qui longeait la plage se trouvait des hangars à bateaux sur pilotis, abrités par un remblai artificiel. Je comptais sur mon sens de l'observation pour trouver celui que je cherchais, sinon je devrais demander à Jacob de forcer la serrure de chacun d'entre eux un par un.

Le coin était désert, Jacob roula lentement jusqu'au dernier d'une couleur si discrète qu'il se fondait dans le décor si bien qu'on le remarquait à peine. Je jetais mon dévolu sur celui là et il se gara.

- Ouvre le !

- Quoi ?

- Ouvre le s'il te plait !

- Tu comptes me donner des ordres tout le temps ?

- S'il te plait, fais ce que je te demande ou va-t-en !

- Ok, princesse !

D'un coup de sa grosse main, il brisa le cadenas et ouvrit le battant en bois. Je passais devant lui, j'avais raison, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était le bon. J'attrapais nos deux sacs et lui demandais d'aller garer ma voiture loin d'ici, à l'abri des regards avant de revenir le plus rapidement possible. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, j'entrais et montais sur le bateau pour enlever la bâche de protection. Je montais avec difficulté les jerricanes pleins de carburant que je trouvais dans le hangar.

Jacob arriva enfin, il referma la porte du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas que l'effraction soit trop visible. Il émit un sifflement en découvrant le hors bord devant lui.

- Ouais je sais, c'est une Cigarette Racing AMG, démarre le ! dis-je sans lui prêter plus d'attention.

- Putain, mais c'est même pas encore en vente ce truc ! T'es folle ! De toutes façons, je n'ai jamais piloté un engin pareil !

- Je sais le conduire ! dis-je exaspérée.

- Je refuse de le piquer, on risque d'avoir de gros problèmes ! répondit-il fermement.

- Si je te dis à qui il appartient tu arrêtes de jacasser comme une fille et tu te débrouilles pour le démarrer ?

- Faut voir…

- Aux Cullen… soufflais-je en grimaçant de douleur à l'évocation de ce nom.

- Ah ben, fallait le dire ! Tu sais, il suffit d'utiliser les bons arguments avec moi ! dit-il tout sourire, ne remarquant pas mes traits déchirés.

- Tais toi ! le suppliais-je.

- Il y a toujours une clé de secours sur ces trucs, il suffit que j'entre dans la cabine, marmonna-t-il en sautant sur le bateau.

Elle n'était pas fermée et il s'y glissa courbant sa silhouette géante et râla en fouillant, se cognant dans l'habitacle étroit.

- Je l'ai, dit-il triomphant en ressortant.

Je pris la clé et reproduisis « ses » gestes, me remémorant « ses » conseils.

- Défais les amarres ! lui lançais-je.

- A vos ordres capitaine !

Jacob eu à peine sauté sur le pont que je descendis la manette des gaz et l'embarcation partit dans un soubresaut. Je sortis lentement du hangar rejoignant la pleine mer.

Nous étions loin de mes souvenirs, le vent était glacial, la mer légèrement montée. J'accélérais assez pour ne pas être trop secoués par la coque qui tapait sur les vagues. Jacob s'accrochait à son siège, perplexe.

- Et où va-t-on ? demanda-t-il.

- Où avez-vous patrouillé en meute le plus récemment ?

- Il y a deux nuits, nous avons flairé une piste étrange près du lac Quinault, une sangsue de passage, inconnue, nous l'avons suivie jusqu'au Canada, nous ne sommes rentrés que ce matin…

- Où ça ?

- Difficile à dire précisément, nous sommes montés bien au dessus de Vancouver et nous l'avons perdu plus haut, au niveau de l'île Calvert.

- C'est parfait, c'est là que nous allons !

- Ça ne va pas, Bella ? Il n'y a rien là bas, sans compter le temps qu'il nous faudra pour y aller…

- Peux-tu t'occuper des commandes pendant que je prends le cap sur la carte ? Et avant que j'oublie, donne moi ton portable !

- Euh, tiens, dit-il incrédule en me tendant son appareil.

Rapidement je l'ouvris pour en sortir la puce et prenant mon élan je jetais le tout le plus loin possible. En quelques secondes le téléphone sombra dans les profondeurs, engloutit par une vague.

- Bella !

Je ne lui prêtais pas attention et fis subir le même sort à mon portable sous ses yeux effarés. De cette façon j'étais certaine que personne ne pourrait nous retrouver par ce moyen là.

Sans même accorder un regard à Jacob, je descendis dans la cabine. Tout était neuf ici, fidèles à leur philosophie, les propriétaires avaient acheté la panoplie du parfait navigateur pour donner le change. Je trouvais sans difficultés les cartes marines qui me permettraient de tracer notre route, me remémorant les leçons de mon père. Jacob avait raison, il nous faudrait au moins deux jours pour atteindre notre but, mais tant que nous étions en mer, nous étions introuvables.

Je comptais sur l'eau pour effacer ma trace, puis sur l'odeur de Jacob pour la cacher quand nous aurions regagné la terre ferme. De plus, il m'offrait l'avantage d'être hors de portée des pouvoirs de « sa sœur » tant qu'il se trouvait à mes côtés. J'avais honte de me servir de lui ainsi, mais il était le seul qui puisse accepter de me suivre et je pouvais compter sur sa discrétion.

L'endroit où nous allions était sauvage et peu habité, même à cette époque de l'année, nous devrions facilement trouver une cabane à l'abandon pour nous terrer. Il y avait de nombreux fjords qui nous offriraient une porte de secours pour reprendre le large rapidement si nous étions repérés.

Suivant l'itinéraire que j'avais choisi, nous naviguions entre l'île de Vancouver et la côte. Le soir, nous jetâmes l'ancre dans une crique déserte près de Port Hardy. J'étais exténuée par ces longues heures de navigation pendant lesquelles je m'étais concentrée sur notre route essayant de ne penser à rien d'autre.

Je regardais Jacob dévorer les provisions qu'il avait emmené puis me glissais dans la cabine où je sombrais dans un sommeil agité. Je fus réveillé à l'aube par les bruits de pas des goélands sur le bateau. J'avais l'impression d'émerger du néant. Étouffée par la chaleur que dégageait Jacob qui ronflait comme un bienheureux sur la couchette face à la mienne, je sortis sur le pont.

Je m'assis sur le siège de pilotage. Notre jauge était dans le rouge, même si nous avions encore un jerricane plein, je n'avais pas le choix, nous devions nous arrêter à Port Hardy. Le port de plaisance de cette ville était assez grand pour que nous fassions le plein et une réserve de provisions sans trop nous faire remarquer. Par la suite, je ne savais pas quand nous pourrions regagner la civilisation.

A l'idée de nourriture, mon ventre gargouilla et aussitôt je ressentis la sensation de vagues à la surface de ma peau. Je mis ma main sur le renflement, je fus stupéfaite de constater qu'il avait augmenté de façon significative. Je caressais machinalement cette protubérance incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente à ce sujet.

Un bruit sourd et un juron me ramenèrent à la réalité. Le corps dégingandé de Jacob émergea de la cabine. Il se plaignit du manque de nourriture. Je coupais court en démarrant et en lui promettant les monts et merveilles de Port Hardy.

Comme je l'avais prévu, la saison touristique avait commencé et même à cette heure matinale, le port était assez fréquenté pour que nous passions inaperçus parmi les autres plaisanciers. Jacob se chargea de faire le plein de carburant. Puis nous rejoignîmes le supermarché le plus proche, habitué aux équipages qui s'arrêtaient régulièrement, le personnel ne prêta pas attention à notre caddie rempli à ras bord. Je payais tout avec de l'argent liquide.

Il y avait une seule chose qui ne passait pas inaperçue, notre bateau. Nous l'avions stationné derrière un voilier qui le cachait en partie, mais déjà quelques curieux qui s'affairaient sur les embarcations alentours le regardaient admiratif. Jacob chargea nos provisions et nous reprîmes le large dans le détroit de Queen Charlotte. Je priais pour que nous quittions rapidement les pensées de ceux qui nous avaient vus…

Nous arrivâmes dans la zone où j'avais prévu de nous cacher peu avant la tombée de la nuit. Nous entrâmes dans un des nombreux bras de mer de cette région nous enfonçant dans un paysage vierge de toute présence humaine. Quand l'obscurité fut trop importante pour que nous puissions continuer en toute sécurité, nous jetâmes à nouveau l'ancre pour une nouvelle nuit à bord.

Le lendemain nous continuâmes jusqu'à trouver une petite crique abritée. J'approchais notre embarcation le plus possible de l'étroite bande de sable. Nous réinstallâmes la bâche sur le poste de pilotage, puis nous chargeâmes nos sacs à dos avant de sauter à terre. Jacob amarra le bateau à l'arbre le plus proche qui lui parut assez solide, puis nous nous éloignâmes vers la pente abrupte et rocailleuse qui se dressait devant nous.

Mon intention était maintenant de trouver un endroit pour rester quelques jours. Jacob repéra un vieux sentier à l'abandon qui débutait à la lisière de la forêt composée essentiellement de conifères. Je marchais dans ses pas pour que son odeur couvre la mienne. Peu gêné par la végétation, il avançait assuré, tandis que je peinais anormalement essoufflée.

Tellement de choses s'étaient passées depuis le temps où il m'avait initié à la randonné, mon monde s'était élargi au-delà de ce que je pensais possible, mais à présent il était vide. La tristesse remontait en force mais ce sentiment s'arrêta net quand un coup me transperça les entrailles. Je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur et m'appuyais à un arbre, pliée en deux par la souffrance qui irradiait dans tout mon corps.

- Bella ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? me demanda Jacob paniqué.

- Rien, c'est rien ça va aller, dis-je haletante.

- T'es blanche comme une … heu… un linge !

- Je te dis que ça va aller ! C'est juste un point de côté, pas facile pour moi de suivre tes grandes enjambées de loups ! ânonnais-je entre mes respirations.

- Je te porte !

- Hors de question !

- C'est ça ou… rien ! dit-il en passant ses bras sous mes genoux et mes épaules.

J'essayais de me dégager mais il me souleva sans peine. Je m'accrochais à son cou, je ne savais pas combien de temps il allait tenir avec mon poids et celui de nos deux sacs à dos. Il repartit vaillamment comme si je ne le gênais pas.

Nous arrivâmes peu de temps après à une cabane construite avec des rondins de bois qui paraissait abandonnée. Elle n'était pas fermée, à l'intérieur nous découvrîmes dans l'odeur de renfermé une table bancale et deux chaises, deux lits superposés aux matelas miteux, un placard contenant de vieilles couvertures poussiéreuses et un poêle à bois en état de marche. Jacob fit une ronde dans le voisinage me confirmant la désertion ancienne du lieu.

Il se comporta en véritable fée du logis, astiquant, aérant, rendant l'unique pièce un peu plus vivable pendant que je restais prostrée sur un banc devant la maison. J'étais incapable de bouger, mon ventre avait encore grossi depuis la veille, j'avais ouvert la fermeture de mon jean, à l'intérieur c'était une véritable sarabande, je sentais des coups irréguliers contre mes paumes. Quand je les bougeais, les coups suivaient mon mouvement. J'étais partagée entre l'extase et la peur panique.

Mais je ne pouvais pas en parler à Jacob, car il voudrait m'amener dans un hôpital sur le champ et là « il » pourrait me retrouver si « il » s'en donnait la peine. Je ne savais pas où tout ça allait me mener, ma santé importait peu pour le moment, je voulais juste rester ici et me terrer.

Jacob était très fier de son ménage de printemps. Il passa le reste de la journée à explorer les alentours. Le soir il tenta à nouveau de connaître la raison de notre présence ici mais devant mon silence buté, il abandonna.

Les jours qui suivirent, il commença à tourner en rond. Sous ses supplications j'acceptais de l'accompagner à une partie de pêche sur un petit lac voisin. Il avait fabriqué une canne et avait décrété que nous mangerions du poisson le soir même. Je m'assis à ses côtés enserrant ma poitrine dans mes bras. Ce geste était devenu un reflexe pour tenter de contenir le trou béant qui ne cessait de s'agrandir dans ma poitrine.

Je n'arrivais même pas à voir la beauté du site. La brise tiède qui faisait bouger les hautes herbes et provoquait des ridules sur la surface de l'eau, l'odeur boisée mélangée à celles des fleurs d'été, le chant mélodieux des oiseaux, les sommets couverts de neiges éternelles qui se détachaient au loin en arrière plan, le reflet des nuages éparses sur le lac, tout ça ne m'atteignait pas.

- Bon, on va rester longtemps ici ? me demanda doucement Jacob après être resté silencieux depuis notre arrivée.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Et tu le sauras quand ?

- Je ne sais pas Jacob, le temps de me faire oublier et de pouvoir repartir de zéro, ailleurs… soupirais-je.

- C'est eux que tu fuis, c'est ça ? dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Mmm, marmonnais-je sans quitter la surface de l'eau des yeux.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

- Rien.

- Alors pourquoi ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Pour leur bien… murmurais-je.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- C'est mieux ainsi, pour tout le monde, quand ils m'auront oubliée, tu pourras reprendre le cours de ta vie. Je suis désolée de t'entraîner dans tout ça mais tu es la seule personne qui peut me cacher, dis-je sans émotion dans la voix.

- Attends ! Pourquoi ils devraient t'oublier et tu fais quoi du cours de ta vie ?

- Ça c'est mon histoire et le mieux pour toi sera que tu ne saches rien de la suite, tu n'auras pas à me trahir si on t'y oblige…

- Bella, je pige rien !

- C'est simple, on se planque pour ne pas qu'ils nous trouvent car s'ils me cherchent c'est maintenant. Après ils laisseront tomber, ils m'oublieront et on pourra repartir.

- Mais quand et où ?

- Je ne sais pas Jack, tu pourras rentrer chez les tiens et moi je trouverais… Tiens, j'irais voir Renée à Jacksonville, je reprendrais mes études en Floride, dis-je feignant l'enthousiasme.

Je vis à ses yeux qu'il ne croyait pas un traître mot de ma dernière phrase mais il abandonna, retournant à sa ligne.

J'arrivais encore à lui cacher mon ventre de plus en plus gros dans le pull que je lui avais emprunté. Mais je ne pouvais lui dissimuler ma faiblesse de plus en plus grandissante due au manque de nourriture avec mon estomac qui ne gardait rien des rares aliments que j'arrivais à avaler.

Les choses allèrent en empirant. Je ne pouvais quasiment plus quitter mon matelas crasseux dans la cabane. J'étais exsangue, mon ventre gonflait, il était dur comme la pierre, les mouvements à l'intérieur se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Mais cette immobilité m'allait bien, je m'enfermais sur moi-même, tentant de contenir le vide qu'était devenu ma vie.

Mes seuls objectifs de la journée, étaient de me relever pour manger et me traîner dehors pour mes besoins élémentaires. Mon cerveau était focalisé sur ces quelques gestes quotidiens, anticipant et regroupant les forces nécessaires pour que je les mène à bien.

Un matin je m'éveillais devant les yeux effrayés de mon ami. Il était figé, fixant mon abdomen comme s'il avait vu le diable. Je baissais le regard, j'étais en partie sortie de mon sac de couchage et mon t-shirt relevé découvrait la peau violacée et tendue de mon ventre gonflé ne laissant aucun doute sur mon état. Je me redressais lentement mais je sentis un mouvement puissant contre mes côtes, j'entendis l'os se briser en même temps que la douleur insoutenable se répandit dans tout mon être. Je retombais, étouffant mon cri en me mordant l'intérieur des joues.

- Bella… Putain, Bella…. C'est quoi ce bordel… dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Je ne répondais pas, attendant que la souffrance s'estompe.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dans le ventre ?

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, j'avais le sentiment d'entendre Jacob réfléchir.

- Dis moi juste que ce n'est pas ce que je crois… Tu es enceinte ? Non, non c'est impossible, avec qui d'abord ? Avec ce monstre ? Tu l'as laissé te toucher ?

Il hurlait à présent.

- Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Pour éviter ce genre de scène, dis-je dans un filet de voix.

- Et tu comptais me le cacher longtemps ? Et quand prévoyais-tu m'annoncer que tu te servais de moi pour couvrir tes plans suicidaires ? Putain, c'est complètement dément !

- Je suis désolée…

Ses traits se durcirent et il se mit à faire les cent pas devant moi.

- C'est pour ça que je te vois te tordre de douleur par moment ! Putain, ce truc est en train de te bouffer de l'intérieur ! Et tu dis que tout va bien alors que tu hurles à la mort toutes les nuits dans ton sommeil et que tu as gerbé tout ce que tu as avalé depuis que nous sommes là ! Et comment peux-tu être autant enceinte ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vue date d'il y a moins d'un mois et tu étais plate comme une planche à pain !

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais rien… chuchotais-je.

- En tout cas moi je sais une chose, c'est fini la ballade dans les bois et ton petit jeu du chat et de la souris, on va aller immédiatement dans un hôpital ! me lança-t-il sûr de lui.

- Et on va leur dire quoi que je suis enceinte d'un vampire ? demandais-je acerbe.

- Dans ce cas nous irons voir le responsable, son père est médecin à ce que je sache, ils n'ont qu'à te sortir du merdier dans lequel il t'a foutu !

Cette fois, j'eus la force de me soulever et de me dresser face à lui.

- Ça c'est hors de question, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Je te l'interdis ! Va-t-en dans ce cas, laisse moi je vais me débrouiller ! Va-t-en je te dis ! criais-je.

Je le repoussais de toutes mes forces. Sa haine pour ce qu'il venait de découvrir transformait ses traits. Il recula hors de la cabane, puis d'un bond il se retourna et j'entendis le déchirement de ses vêtements alors qu'il s'éloignait devenu loup.

J'étais à nouveau seule, seule face à ma condition et aux émotions qui tentaient d'envahir mon esprit. Je saisis le lecteur MP3 de Jacob, espérant que la musique canaliserait mes pensées. Je choisis machinalement une chanson que je connaissais, la programmant en boucle, je voulais l'écouter jusqu'à l'épuisement de la batterie déjà faible de l'appareil, je voulais marteler les paroles dans ma tête et ne penser à rien d'autre.

Je retournais sur ma couche et me recroquevillais, tentant de contenir la douleur physique et psychique. J'étais toujours incapable de pleurer. J'attendais, j'attendais la fin, la délivrance, je devais me faire à l'évidence que je ne pourrais pas survivre à la fin de notre histoire…

_Don't kid yourself (Ne te fais pas d'illusions)  
And don't fool yourself (Et ne __te leurre_ _pas)  
This love's too good, to last (Cet amour est trop beau pour durer)  
And I'm too old to train, yeah... (Et je suis trop vieux pour changer)_

_Don't grow up too fast (Ne grandis pas trop vite)  
And don't embrace the past (Et ne t'accroche pas au passé)  
This life's too good to last (Cette vie est trop belle pour durer)  
And I'm too young to care, yeah... __(Et je suis trop jeune pour m'en soucier)_

_Don't kid yourself (Ne te fais pas d'illusions)  
And don't fool yourself (Et ne te leurre pas)  
This life could be the last (Cette vie pourrait bien être la dernière)  
And we're too young to see (Et nous sommes trop jeunes pour le voir…)_

_Blackout de Muse._

_

* * *

_

_**Comme je sais que ce n'est pas facile de taper une review avec les doigts tremblants de rage, la larme à l'œil en se mouchant bruyamment avec l'autre main, je vous facilite la tâche, il vous suffit juste de copier une des phrases suivantes au choix, de cliquer sur le bouton en bas, de la coller et de faire envoyer :**_

_**1. Toi… Tu vas avoir des problèmes…**_

_**2. Moi aussi j'aime les chiens, presque autant que ta fic !**_

_**3. Mais que fait la police ?**_

_**4. Je ne peux pas, j'ai piscine ce soir.**_

_**5. J'adore Rosalie ! Et Jacob ! Et Enée Lamia !**_

_**6. Je trouve pas, elle est où la raie des fesses de Robert ?**_


	20. ou tout ignorer

_**Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos nombreuses et vives réactions ! Sachez que je dégage trois grandes tendances de vos reviews :**_

_**Premièrement, vous n'aimez pas beaucoup Rosalie et Tanya, ce qui m'amène à une question de fond : mais pourquoi tant de haine envers les blondes ? ^^**_

_**La deuxième est que plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont prédit que j'allais avoir des problèmes, vous noterez que j'attends toujours…**_

_**Et enfin la dernière, à part Fandemanga qui a eu la gentillesse de se pencher consciencieusement sur la question de la couleur des cheveux d'Edward, toutes les autres n'en veulent qu'à la raie des fesses de Robert (et encore je ne dénonce pas celles qui m'ont envoyé des PM à ce sujet) ! C'est honteux ! Laissez le un peu tranquille le pauvre garçon ! Comment ça c'est moi qui ait commencé ? Moi ? Pure et innocente, qui croyais juste qu'après New Moon et Eclipse, on aurait bien le droit à Full Moon… non ? Non, vraiment ? Bon ok, je sors !**_

_**Plus sérieusement, je voulais vous préciser que je ne vous ai livré que le POV Bella dans le dernier chapitre, d'abord parce qu'il était long mais surtout pour lui garder toute son intensité... **_

_**J'espère que vous pardonnerez ma lenteur de publication pour ce POV Edward qui aurait dû être posté avec le précédent chapitre, mais vous commencez à me connaître, la relecture chez moi prends du temps en transformation du texte et en ajouts de passages non prévus... **_

_**Pour les sans comptes :**_

_**LILIA68 : Merciiiiiiii pour ta review ! Et bien, si, je crois que je vous ais fait ça… Sans rancune ? Pleure pas STP.**_

_**Aurore : La grande sadique (et fière de l'être, euh, pas sure…) te remercie pour ta review ! Mais faut pas pleurer, hein ? Sinon je vais devoir t'envoyer Edward pour sécher tes larmes et il va me manquer…**_

_**Sandry : Un grand merci pour ta review et tes compliments, ça me touche vraiment. Très heureuse de t'accueillir dans le club des vieilles qui traînent par ici… Mais qu'est ce que la vieillesse, n'est ce pas Edward ?**_

_**Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer. Tout ce que vous subissez de ma part est entièrement de sa faute, c'est elle qui a tout inventé ! (Comment ça j'assume pas mes actes ?).**_

_**Et pendant ce temps là, à la villa Cullen…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 19 : … ou tout ignorer**

_**POV Edward**_

Le trajet jusqu'à la villa fut tendu. L'ambiance avait beau être retombée dès que Bella avait quitté l'habitacle, Jasper n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Ressassant inlassablement ses idées de mariage, Alice ne comprenait pas la raison de notre séparation de quelques jours.

- Mais alors ce que tu projettes de lui offrir, ça veut dire que ça devient officiel ? dit-elle en se retournant brusquement vers moi.

- Mêle toi de tes affaires ! Et tant que j'y pense, sois plus discrète la prochaine fois, tu as failli me trahir à l'aéroport, Bella n'est pas idiote, elle commence à comprendre quand tu as des visions ! lui répondis-je en râlant.

- Je sais. Et tu noteras que je n'ai rien dit, mais s'il te plait si vous faites quelque chose d'officiel, je pourrais vous aider ? me demanda-t-elle avec des yeux suppliants.

- Si un jour ça arrive, Bella décidera et je crois qu'elle t'aime assez pour céder à tes caprices ! Mais inutile de te faire des idées, pour le moment il n'y a rien de prévu…

J'eus à peine terminé ma phrase que Jasper s'arrêta brutalement devant la maison dans un crissement de pneus. Il sortit d'un bond faisant le tour du véhicule et attrapa ma soeur à la volée en la positionnant sur son épaule. Elle se débattit en rigolant mais elle savait comme moi que Jazz avait besoin de laisser exploser toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée à mon contact. Il partit à tout allure dans les bois afin de laisser assez de distance entre eux et nos oreilles indiscrètes.

_« Regarde tes mails, tu verras la maison que je vous aie trouvée à Seattle pour la rentrée, vous allez l'adorer ! Sois de retour demain à l'aube, Jasper t'emmène chasser avec Emmett ! Et gare à Tanya ! Elle a très hâte de te revoir… »_. Je ne saisis pas le reste des pensées d'Alice à présent hors de portée de mon pouvoir.

Je me dirigeais vers la villa d'humeur mitigée, partagé entre le bonheur des derniers jours, la mélancolie provoquée par son absence et mon envie de solitude pour y faire face.

Carlisle et Esmée étaient ravis de me revoir. Je remerciais chaleureusement cette dernière de nous avoir prêté l'île. Mon père me pris par les épaules, m'exprimant avec force son admiration et sa fierté par ses pensées. Emmett n'était pas dans les parages, m'épargnant encore quelques instants ses inévitables blagues.

Irina, Kate, Carmen et Eleazar me saluèrent à leur tour, intrigués par l'effluve humaine qui imprégnait mes vêtements. Apparemment mon clan était resté discret sur ma relation avec Bella, préférant sans doute que je leur annonce moi même. Je remis à plus tard les explications en filant à l'étage.

L'odeur de Tanya, que je n'avais pas croisée jusqu'ici, envahissait la pièce déserte. J'entendais ses pensées proches de moi et le bruit de la douche dans la salle de bain attenante. Je n'y prêtais guère attention malgré les avertissements d'Alice.

Je souris en découvrant le lit encore défait, me rappelant cette fameuse nuit où Bella avait fini par me convaincre. Je me sentais stupide d'avoir résisté aussi longtemps, j'aurais dû la croire, me fier à la confiance qu'elle avait en moi. J'avais déjà hâte d'être ici avec elle un soir ou les miens auraient la bonne idée d'aller chasser pour enfin faire honneur à cette chambre comme il se doit.

Ne résistant pas je saisis l'oreiller sur lequel elle avait dormi, humant les dernières traces de son arôme… Le paradis… Elle était mon paradis...

J'étais déjà au bord du gouffre près à bondir dans la forêt avoisinante pour aller la retrouver. Mais je devais me faire une raison, n'avais-je pas patienté plus de cent ans avant de la trouver ? Ne pouvais-je donc pas tenir quelques jours sans craquer dès la première heure ? Il me fallait être patient, je devais m'occuper.

Je commençais par faire ce pourquoi j'étais monté ici. Je soulevais la latte de parquet qui me servait de cachette inutile avec les facultés de ma famille, mais ils savaient tous implicitement que tout ce qui était caché dans cet endroit ne leur était pas accessible. Même Emmett et Alice respectaient ce fait. J'en retirais un écrin noir usé par le temps, attrapant une enveloppe sur mes étagères, je le mis à l'intérieur avant de glisser le tout dans la poche de ma veste.

Me rappelant des conseils de ma sœur, j'allumais mon ordinateur pour consulter mes mails. Elle m'avait fait parvenir un lien vers une annonce d'une agence immobilière de Seattle. Comme je m'y attendais, elle avait pensé à tout, la maison, meublée, semblait parfaite. Légèrement en retrait de la ville, isolée des voisins, elle surplombait la baie, le fond du jardin était ceinturé par la forêt.

C'était une demeure ancienne mais admirablement bien rénovée. Je fis défiler les photos de l'intérieur, m'imaginant déjà y vivre avec Bella…

Installer un piano dans le salon face à la bow-window, l'aider à réviser ses cours dans la cuisine spacieuse qui avait également une vue sur la mer, passer des heures blotti contre elle sur le sofa devant la cheminée, admirer le panorama de la baie sur la terrasse aux beaux jours, la regarder dormir toutes les nuits sans exception dans la chambre principale de l'étage, oublier l'heure avec un livre assis face à face dans les fauteuils en cuir usé du grenier qui avait été aménagé en bibliothèque…

Je soupirais réalisant que tout ça était loin de diminuer mon envie de la revoir. Je mis de la musique et m'allongeais sur le lit, fermant les yeux, tentant de me calmer. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre la nuit pour faire une légère entorse à ma promesse avant de partir avec mes frères dès l'aube. J'essayais de me concentrer sur la partie de chasse qui s'annonçait, qui aurait au moins le don d'apaiser ma gorge brûlante.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Tanya dont j'avais totalement occulté la présence. La porte de ma salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée. Dans un réflexe je bondis, faisant tomber l'oreiller sur lequel j'étais installé et me dressait devant elle.

- Oh ! Edward, excuse-moi ! Je me suis permise d'occuper ta chambre avant ton retour ! J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? me lança-t-elle avec une moue innocente.

Je constatais qu'elle était uniquement vêtue de ses sous vêtements.

- Bonjour Tanya, dans ce cas je vais te laisser pour que tu puisses t'habiller, dis-je en me tournant vers la sortie.

- Ouais, merci... Oh je suis si contente de te revoir !

Habituée à me cacher ses pensées et profitant de sa spontanéité, en un geste elle fut face à moi. Elle plaça ses mains dans ma nuque, plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Surpris, je mis plusieurs centièmes de secondes à réagir, pendant lesquels j'eus le temps de réaliser que c'était la première fois que je comprenais à quel point les baisers de Bella étaient différents. La bouche de Tanya ne me donnait aucune sensation, ses mains sur mon visage ne faisaient aucun effet, mon corps n'avait aucune réaction alors qu'un simple effleurement de mon amour passant à côté de moi me mettait en ébullition. J'avais juste la désagréable impression de revivre la scène du nouvel an à Rockwood, même si cette fois Tanya était l'unique responsable et qu'elle n'avait absolument pas prémédité son geste.

Je saisis ses hanches et l'écartais fermement avant qu'elle ne croit que je prenne un quelconque plaisir à son étreinte. Elle soupira d'aise en rouvrant les yeux.

_« Tu es de plus en plus beau, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais tu es radieux aujourd'hui, comme si quelque chose avait changé… »_

- As-tu changé d'avis à notre sujet ? ajouta-t-elle à voix haute en souriant, une pointe d'espoir luisant dans ses yeux.

Ses mains tenaient mon visage mais je la maintenais toujours à distance, il était hors de question qu'elle se fasse des illusions ou qu'elle tente à nouveau de me prendre au dépourvu. J'avais maintenant un argument de taille pour enfin mettre définitivement un terme à ses approches de plus en plus entreprenantes à chaque fois que je la croisais.

- Je suis désolé Tanya, j'ai toujours été clair avec toi. Mais tu as raison quelque chose a changé pour moi… dis-je incapable de ne pas sourire moi aussi en pensant à Bella.

Une ombre passa sur son visage puis elle se recomposa un masque assuré.

- Et puis-je savoir ce qui t'arrive pour que tu sois habité par une telle joie de vivre ? Car j'avoue que lors de notre dernière rencontre, je mes suis inquiétée pour toi, tu paraissais si malheureux…

- J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie maintenant, dis-je serein.

Cette fois elle ne cacha plus son étonnement.

- Tu as rencontrée quelqu'un ? Une « végétarienne » ?

- Non… C'est une humaine…

- Pardon ?

Ses mains me quittèrent enfin. Elle me fixa intensément avant de reculer d'un pas. J'en profitais pour la lâcher à mon tour et élargir la distance entre nous.

- Tu as bien entendu, je suis d'ailleurs étonné que ma famille ne t'en ait pas parlé. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre mais je suis tombé amoureux d'elle il y a plusieurs années maintenant, je l'ai enfin retrouvée et j'ai eu la chance de découvrir que mes sentiments étaient partagés, dis-je rêveur.

- C'est donc ça la délicieuse odeur qui t'entoure. Comment fais-tu pour lui résister ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- Tu es bien placée pour le savoir…

- Peut-être mais je n'ai jamais eu l'audace de choisir des hommes avec un parfum aussi alléchant, après tout nous restons des vampires malgré toutes nos bonnes résolutions, et pris dans le feu de l'action…

- Mon amour pour Bella va bien au delà de mon attirance pour son sang, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal…

- Bella… Comme c'est mignon… Et elle connaît ta véritable nature ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas de secret pour elle. Ça serait trop long à expliquer maintenant mais elle avait deviné qui nous étions avant même que nous revenions à Forks.

- Et c'est vraiment définitif, ou c'est juste une étape avant de passer aux choses sérieuses ?

- Tu connais la force de notre amour et sa constance quand nous avons trouvé notre moitié. C'est ce que j'éprouve pour Bella, sans elle il n'y aura plus rien, je ne serais plus rien… murmurais-je.

- Et bien, voilà une chanceuse, être aimée par toi doit être une expérience grandiose… J'ai toujours cru que nous serions bien ensemble, mais tu as peut-être raison nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre…

- J'espère vraiment que tu trouveras toi aussi un jour la personne qu'il te faut, dis-je sincère.

- Tu sais, pour le moment, je me plait très bien dans ma situation de célibataire endurcie, je me rends compte que j'apprécie énormément le changement ! Et tu nous la présentes quand, ton humaine ?

- Bientôt, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez là pour un moment ?

- Oui, Alice nous a appelés il y a quelques jours pour nous expliquer qu'elle était inquiète sans pouvoir fixer ses visions, elle nous demandait de nous tenir prêts si vous aviez besoin de nous mais nous avons préféré vous rejoindre, donc nous serons dans les parages le temps que ça se calme.

- Ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je lui parle. Bon, je te laisse t'habiller, tu peux rester dans ma chambre si tu le souhaites mais je t'en prie ne recommence plus ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure.

_« Inutile de t'en faire je ne m'attaque qu'aux célibataires, les hommes en couple c'est sacré, on ne touche pas ! »._

Je redescendis au rez-de-chaussée. Emmett était de retour et me gratifia d'une énorme claque dans le dos.

- Alors Edward, cette fois c'est bon, t'es enfin un homme ? me lança-t-il enthousiaste.

Rosalie me salua d'un geste, indifférente.

- Salut Rose, salut Emmett, et pour répondre à ta question, non, je suis toujours un vampire !

- Ouais, mais t'es plus un vampire puceau ! Alors c'était comment ? Ça fait quoi de s'envoyer en l'air avec une humaine ? Enfin, faudrait-il encore que tu puisses comparer, lança-t-il hilare.

- Emmett, fiche lui la paix ! Nos invités n'ont pas forcément envie de connaître les détails intimes de la vie d'Edward, le coupa Esmée.

Aux pensées de ceux qui m'entouraient, je devinais que j'aurais pu lancer un diaporama de retour de vacances, leur commentant chaque évènement, ils se seraient tous assis sagement pour m'écouter. Même le reste du clan Denali, qui avait tout entendu de ma conversation avec Tanya, avait à présent dépassé la surprise provoquée par la nouvelle et était extrêmement curieux d'en savoir plus.

Profitant de l'intervention d'Esmée et pour l'en remercier implicitement, je battis en retraite derrière le piano qui occupa le reste de ma journée et de ma soirée.

Une fois la nuit bien avancée, comme je l'avais projeté, je quittais la villa.

- J'ai une dernière chose à faire avant de partir, je reviens avant l'aube ! lançais-je à l'attention d'Emmett qui regardait un match de football à la télé.

Je sortis par la baie vitrée, accompagné par ses cris.

- J'y crois pas ! Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il s'envoie en l'air et il y retourne une dernière fois avant de partir ! Et l'autre qui est dans les bois depuis ce matin et qui croit qu'on ne l'entend pas ! Viens Rose, il est hors de question qu'ils en profitent avant de partir et pas moi !

Je n'étais pas certain que Rose soit dans le même état d'esprit. Nous risquions d'emmener un Emmett plus que frustré avec nous.

Dans l'obscurité totale de la nuit sans lune, je courus jusque chez les Swan. Ce que je faisais s'apparentait à de le triche, mais j'avais rêvé de lui donner le contenu de l'enveloppe que j'avais dans la poche depuis notre séjour sur l'île.

Sous sa fenêtre, je perçue sa respiration régulière, j'arrivais au moment opportun, elle dormait à poings fermés. Je bondis sur le rebord soulevant doucement le battant et me glissais à l'intérieur. Son odeur délicieuse enflamma ma trachée, j'avais l'impression de la sentir par chaque pore de ma peau. Je bloquais ma respiration, par prudence car je n'avais pas chassé depuis longtemps, mais surtout pour être capable de ressortir de la pièce une fois ma mission terminée.

Je restais concentré sur mon but. Saisissant un papier et un crayon sur son bureau, j'écrivis les quelques mots que j'avais en tête depuis plusieurs jours. Je pliais ma lettre et la glissais dans l'enveloppe avec l'écrin.

Je repérais le sac qu'elle avait préparé pour la Push et insérais mon paquet dans le fond. Puis je me retournais pour la contempler. Elle était si belle… Ses cheveux répandus sur l'oreiller, ses traits apaisés, ses lèvres charnues entrouvertes, ses mains délicates près de son visage. Elle portait un de mes t-shirt trop grand, une de ses épaules dénudées dépassait.

Je pouvais voir le sang pulser dans sa jugulaire offerte. Je me penchais, humant sa fragrance envoûtante, mon nez à quelques millimètres de sa peau. Ma gorge s'embrasa, mon corps frémit. D'un baiser, j'effleurerais son épaule. Elle soupira d'aise à mon contact, répandant l'odeur sucrée de son haleine dans la pièce.

A cet instant je n'avais qu'une envie, passer ma tête sous ce t-shirt qui la cachait à mes yeux, parcourir son corps avec mes mains, mes lèvres, ma langue… Comme si elle pouvait entendre mes pensées, elle frissonna.

- Mmmm, Edward… gémit-elle en s'étirant sensuellement.

La température de la pièce parue augmenter d'un coup, je pouvais presque visualiser les ondes de désir qui la parcourait. Au terme d'une lutte acharnée entre ma raison et mon instinct, je reculais. Elle soupira de frustration.

Elle dormait toujours mais inconsciemment elle sentait ma présence. Je me remémorais ma promesse, pour qui me prendrait-elle si elle me trouvait dans sa chambre quelques heures après l'avoir quittée ?

Je posais un dernier baiser sur son poignet qui portait le bracelet, symbole si cher à mes yeux et résigné, je me forçais à partir. Elle se roula en boule dans un coin de son lit pendant que je refermais la fenêtre.

De retour à la villa, j'eus le droit aux pensées outrées de Jasper qui était enfin rentré. Lui qui s'attendait à me retrouver plus calme n'en revenait pas que je sois encore dans le même état qu'au moment où Bella était sortie de la voiture la veille. Quand il sentit son odeur imprégnée sur moi, il compris d'où je venais et il ravala ses reproches, découragé.

L'aube n'allait pas tarder, mes frères étaient prêts. Mais avant que nous partions, je voulais en savoir plus sur les visions d'Alice. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de lui en parler depuis que j'étais revenu, me contentant du peu d'informations qu'elle m'avait transmises au téléphone.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait venir les Denali ? demandais-je en l'entrainant vers la cuisine.

_« Par précaution »_

- Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu vu ?

_« A peu près rien et c'est bien le problème, je n'arrive pas à obtenir des visions claires, les choses changent sans cesse. Ça me perturbe de plus en plus. Pour me rassurer Jazz m'a suggéré d'appeler Tanya pour les tenir informés que nous pourrions avoir besoin d'eux et comme elle te l'a dit, ils ont préférés nous rejoindre. »_

- Et tu crois que je vais aller chasser avec ce que tu viens de me dire, s'il y a le moindre danger pour Bella, je refuse de la quitter des yeux !

_« C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas en parler avec toi ! Lis mon esprit et constate par toi même, il ne se passe rien, c'est juste une sorte de pressentiment. Et même s'il y avait la moindre chose, nous sommes assez nombreux pour protéger Bella et nous vous appellerions ou nous irions vous chercher, tu serais de retour à Forks en quelques instants ! Mais fais moi confiance, il ne va rien arriver pendant votre absence ! »_

- Que vois-tu pour elle ?

_« Pour le moment elle dors encore, ensuite je ne la voit plus jusqu'à dimanche soir, mais c'est normal, Seth doit être chez elle et ils partent à la Push pour le reste du week-end. Elle sera en sûreté, Edward. A son retour, je monterais la garde et lundi soir je veux bien te montrer ce que je vois mais si c'est pour me faire encore traiter de voyeuse… »_

- C'est bon, c'est bon… répondis-je préoccupé.

_« Il n'est pas question que tu restes ici, tu t'es assez morfondu toutes ces années, je veux que tu profites de ton bonheur, pars t'amuser avec tes frères, ils sont ravis de te retrouver. Allez, vas-y » _

Elle me repoussa vers l'étendue herbeuse à l'arrière de la villa où Jasper et Emmett m'attendaient.

- Merci Alice, je compte sur toi, lui lançais-je en m'éloignant vers eux.

- Amusez-vous bien ! nous cria-t-elle alors que nous nous dirigions vers la forêt.

Je me décidais à suivre les conseils de ma sœur. Bella m'avait changé, elle m'avait appris à profiter de ce que m'offrait la vie au lieu de me morfondre à la moindre difficulté et j'allais faire ce qu'elle aurait attendu de moi.

Pour ne pas épuiser les réserves du comté d'Olympic de notre clan élargi pour quelques jours, nous gagnâmes le parc national du Mont Rainier. Je me plongeais entièrement dans l'ivresse de la chasse, encerclant des proies en coordination avec mes frères ou luttant pour être le premier dessus.

J'avais l'impression de retrouver le bon vieux temps, sauf que je me sentais plus léger, plus libre. Même les allusions de plus en plus lourdes d'Emmett n'entachaient pas ma bonne humeur. Jasper se délectait de mon allégresse.

Le soleil se couchait quand je me décidais à faire une pause. Je m'installais sur un rocher, dos à une paroi rocheuse, observant amusé mes frères se disputer un élan dont ils venaient de rompre le cou.

Jasper finit par abandonner et Emmett le vida en quelques longues et bruyantes aspirations sous le regard répugné du premier. Il lâcha ensuite la carcasse exsangue et se cogna la poitrine avec les poings, grognant en direction de Jasper avant de venir s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- Alors maintenant que tu as grignoté quelques amuse-gueules, tu vas bien nous confier des détails croustillants à nous, tes frères chéris, nous qui t'avons soutenu tout ce temps, nous qui n'avons pas lésiné à te confier tous nos secrets ? me demanda-t-il en passant son bras sur mes épaules.

Jasper s'assit de l'autre côté et je me sentis d'un coup calme et en confiance.

- C'est vrai ça Edward, Emmett a raison nous méritons bien ça après tout… dit-il l'air faussement blasé.

Ils étaient incroyables, quelques secondes auparavant ils étaient prêts à en découdre et à présent ils étaient redevenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

- Tu vas le regretter Jasper, grognais-je entre mes dents.

- Jasper ne va rien regretter du tout car sous ses airs de mec qui en a vu d'autres, je peux t'assurer qu'il est aussi impatient et décidé que moi d'en savoir plus, me lança Emmett narquois.

Ils s'adressèrent un clin d'œil complice au dessus de mes jambes repliés. Ils étaient persuadés qu'ils m'auraient à l'usure cette fois.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir, soupirais-je résigné.

- Et bien, étant donné que nous sommes dans l'ignorance la plus totale de ce que peut être une expérience sexuelle avec une humaine en étant un vampire, livre nous donc un aperçu qui nous permettra de mieux comprendre ce que tu as vécu… me dit très sérieusement Emmett, étonné de mon renoncement à leur résister.

- D'accord, dis-je calmement.

Ils se regardèrent triomphant et se tapèrent dans la paume de la main par dessus mes genoux.

- Ah ça c'est cool ça mon pote ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! me lança Emmett en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, dis-je menaçant.

- Ok, ok, allez vas-y, nous t'écoutons, dit-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

J'appuyais mon dos contre la paroi rocheuse, fermant les yeux, me concentrant, laissant les émotions qu'allaient provoquer mes propos m'envahirent.

- Et bien… Par où commencer… Pourquoi pas, par le moment où j'ôte ses vêtements, dis-je à voix basse marquant une pause pour m'assurer de l'attention de mon auditoire.

Ils étaient tout ouïe, buvant littéralement mes paroles. Je poursuivis dans le silence religieux qui m'entourait.

- Imaginez mes doigts glacés qui défont un à un les boutons de sa fine chemise, découvrant sa peau hérissée, non par la température de mon corps mais simplement par le désir qui se propage en elle, sa fragrance devient alors plus sucrée, plus appétissante, quand elle pose à son tour ses mains chaudes et expertes sur mon torse, les glissant lentement vers mon pantalon, je n'ai déjà plus qu'une idée en tête…

- Ça suffit ! Arrête ça immédiatement ! hurla Jasper en bondissant, submergé par les sensations que je m'étais appliqué à lui transmettre.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Il allait tout nous balancer ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Reviens ici tout de suite et sers toi de ton foutu pouvoir pour qu'il termine ! rouspéta Emmett hors de lui.

- Non.

- Comment ça non ?

- Il ne vas rien nous dire, il ne fait que manipuler son humeur pour me faire renoncer, murmura Jasper en proie à ses émotions, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser faire ?

- Je ne peux pas… gémit Jasper en s'éloignant.

- Reviens ici tout de suite avant que je te chope, espèce de lâche ! hurla Emmett en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

Je plaçais mes mains derrière la tête et les regardais disparaître dans la forêt un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Jasper m'avait facilité la tâche, je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait cédé aussi facilement.

Emmett finit par l'attraper et le ramena vers moi. Quand ils découvrirent mon air goguenard, ils comprirent que toutes leurs tentatives pour en savoir plus resteraient vaines. Avant qu'ils m'en empêchent, je déguerpis vers les sommets qui se découpaient devant nous, mes deux poursuivants à mes basques.

Une fois qu'ils furent plus calmes, je ralentis, les laissant me rejoindre. Plus pour le plaisir du combat qu'autre chose, nous nous lançâmes dans une bataille interminable, chacun prenant tour à tour le dessus sur l'autre jusqu'à ce que, lassés mais heureux, nous nous arrêtions au matin.

Cet épisode eut au moins l'avantage qu'ils me fichent enfin la paix avec mes récits épiques sur mes rapports avec Bella. Nous passâmes la journée suivante et une partie de la nuit à chasser, affinant notre traque, nous défiant à débusquer des proies plus rares et plus coriaces.

Puis rassasiés, nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de rentrer plus tôt que prévu. Nous serions à Forks dès le matin et je prendrais ainsi le relais d'Alice pour la surveillance de Bella. Je me réjouissais déjà de pouvoir la contempler avant nos retrouvailles officielles. Si elle l'apprenait, elle me réprimanderait certainement pour mon impatience, mais j'étais prêt à affronter son courroux, à me trainer à ses genoux, à mettre tous les moyens en œuvre à ma disposition pour me faire pardonner.

Nous rentrâmes à fond de train bondissant d'arbre en arbre. Sachant qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait voulu s'arrêter de chasser pour aller à Seattle chercher une pièce de moteur que Rosalie nous avait demandé de lui trouver, le dernier arrivé avait pour gage de le lui annoncer en endossant l'entière responsabilité de notre manque de coopération.

Fidèle à ma réputation, je fus le premier à franchir la rivière qui bordait le fond de la propriété. Après avoir parcouru les quelques mètres qui me restaient à la vitesse de l'éclair, je m'appuyais sur le chambranle de la baie vitrée pour voir arriver Jasper hilare. Apparemment, il avait usé de ses pouvoirs pour faire ralentir notre frère. Ce dernier arriva bon dernier et furieux.

Nous l'obligeâmes à aller rejoindre Rose et restâmes en spectateur avertis savourer l'engueulade monumentale qu'elle lui réserva. Je pouvais lire dans ses pensées que malgré son attitude, elle était heureuse de nous revoir tous les trois ainsi, joyeux et complices. Elle commençait à envisager Bella comme une bonne chose pour moi et donc pour la famille. Quand elle entrepris de tous nous traiter d'incapables, je battis en retraite avec Jasper en rejoignant le salon.

Esmée m'informa qu'Alice était partie surveiller la maison de Bella depuis hier soir. Je filais immédiatement la rejoindre, me fiant à sa trace. Elle m'avait vu arriver et m'attendait sous un arbre derrière le jardin des Swan.

- Bonjour Alice. Tout se passe bien ? dis-je en m'arrêtant à ses côtés.

- Sans doute… dit-elle en se retournant vers moi, les traits figés dans un sourire forcé.

- Comment ça ? demandais-je, pris de court par sa réponse.

- Et bien, je suis ici depuis hier soir, Charlie est rentré seul de la Push, j'ai été jusqu'à la frontière pour vérifier mais je n'ai pas trouvé de traces de Bella, j'ai donc supposé qu'elle passait encore une nuit là bas. Je revenue ici au cas où elle rentrerait plus tard. Puis j'ai vu votre décision, alors je t'ai attendu ici…

- C'est curieux elle aurait dû rentrer depuis hier soir, tu es certaine ? Charlie n'a rien dit à son sujet ?

- Euh, Edward je n'ai pas ton pouvoir, je ne lis pas les pensées, Charlie est seul, il n'est déjà pas bavard d'habitude et je peux te certifier que ce n'est pas un adepte des monologues à voix haute !

- Peux-tu essayer de la voir au moins !

Ma sœur resta muette, faisant défiler des visions floues et sans rapport avec Bella dans sa tête.

_« Je ne la vois pas Edward, c'est compliqué pour moi, elle et son père sont si souvent avec Seth, il brouille totalement mes visions, peut-être qu'il l'accompagne au travail ? Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… »_

- Je peux juste t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien eu à signaler dans les parages pendant votre absence, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle voulait confiant.

L'arrivée de la voiture de Sue nous interrompit.

- Retourne à la villa, si Seth est là tu vas être à nouveau aveuglée, repose toi et préviens moi si tu perçois quoi que ce soit. Je prends la relève, je vais essayer d'en savoir plus, dis-je fermement, tentant de faire taire l'inquiétude qui me gagnait.

- Tu es certain ? Tu ne veux pas que je reste ?

- Vas-y, je t'appelle si j'ai besoin de toi.

Alice s'éloigna et je me concentrais sur la maison des Swan. Sue était finalement seule et s'affairait dans la cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuner à Charlie qui se douchait à l'étage. Il descendit et ils s'installèrent à table dans le silence. Les pensées de Sue étaient préoccupées par Charlie, tandis que ce dernier ressassait des souvenirs embrouillés de Bella dont je n'arrivais pas à comprendre la teneur.

Sue prit la parole et leurs voix résonnèrent dans la maison.

- Allez mange un peu, dit-elle doucement.

- Pas faim, répondit Charlie sur un ton bourru.

- Tu ne vas pas te ronger les sangs pour elle, elle est grande maintenant !

- Je ne comprends pas qu'elle n'est pas donnée de nouvelles, ce n'est pas son genre !

- Elle en donnera quand elle en aura le temps, allez maintenant tu finis ton assiette, elle n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça ! dit-elle enjouée.

- Tu as raison, après tout c'est une grande fille !

La conversation retourna vers des sujets anodins. Tout au long de leur échange une sourde panique était montée en moi et elle avait explosée en entendant les pensées de Sue qui contredisaient ses paroles. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bella ne donnait pas de nouvelles et commençait elle aussi à s'inquiéter.

Une chose m'échappait, pourquoi en les écoutant avais-je la terrible impression que Bella n'avait pas passé le week-end avec eux comme prévu ? Brisant ma promesse de ne pas la contacter avant ce soir, je pris mon téléphone, je constatais qu'elle m'avait appelé samedi matin alors que nous devions déjà être enfoncés dans la forêt, elle n'avait pas laissé de message.

Fébrile, je composais son numéro et tombais directement sur son répondeur, tentant de prendre un ton assuré je lui demandais de me rappeler rapidement. Je raccrochais dévoré par l'anxiété, je retournais dans ma tête les hypothèses qui se dessinaient pour expliquer qu'elle ait cherché à me joindre. Peut-être avait-elle craqué elle aussi et voulu entendre ma voix avant que je parte ?

Je guettais dans un état proche de la folie, que Sue parte accompagner Charlie au bureau du Shérif. Je n'eus même pas la prudence d'attendre qu'ils passent la porte d'entrée pour me glisser dans la chambre de Bella. Le lit était défait, des vêtements sales gisaient au sol, le sac qu'elle avait préparé pour aller à la Push n'était plus là. Aux reliquats de son odeur je pouvais certifier qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds ici, ni aujourd'hui, ni la veille.

Où pouvait-elle être ? Impossible qu'elle soit à la Push comme le supposait Alice, Charlie et Sue n'auraient pas été si inquiets. J'allais rôder à la frontière, sans trouver moi non plus aucune trace d'elle. Seules les pupilles fauves qui se rassemblaient devant moi me dissuadèrent de quitter immédiatement les lieux mais quand je compris que même leurs pensées ne me livreraient aucun indice, je fis demi-tour.

Je repartis à tout allure vers la villa, prévenant Alice par téléphone. Puis j'appelais les renseignements pour obtenir le numéro des Clearwater. Une vois féminine endormie et furieuse me répondit. Je discernais en arrière, Seth qui tentait de savoir qui c'était. Sachant qu'il m'entendrait, je parlais fort, faisant fi de sa sœur.

- Seth, c'est Edward !

J'entendis une lutte sourde et la voix du garçon résonna clairement dans le combiné.

_- Salut Edward, désolé mais Léah apprécie peu de se faire réveiller par un vampire lors de ses jours de repos !_

- Navré mais il fallait absolument que je te parle. Bella n'est pas rentrée de la Push hier soir comme prévu, est-elle encore chez toi ?

_- Euh, non, me répondit-il hésitant._

- Sais-tu où elle se trouve ? le pressais-je.

_- A Seattle ? dit-il d'une toute petite voix qui résonnait plus comme une question que comme une affirmation._

- Comment ça à Seattle ?

_- Ben oui… Tu n'es pas au courant ?_

- Absolument pas, soupirais-je complètement perdu.

_- En fait, elle n'est pas venue à la Push. Samedi matin, elle a dit à Charlie qu'elle devait partir chez son amie Angela qui avait besoin d'elle et elle a pris la route immédiatement. _

- Comme ça, sans plus d'explications ? demandais-je perplexe.

_- Euh, non, que voulais-tu qu'elle nous dise de plus, elle nous a promis qu'elle appellerait pour donner des nouvelles quand elle aurait le temps…_

- Mais vous l'avez laissé partir sans surveillance, sans nous prévenir ?

_- Eh ! Ne t'énerve pas ! Jared est toujours à Seattle et elle m'a vaguement dit qu'elle vous tenait au courant. Tu crois qu'il y a un problème ?_

- Je… Je ne sais pas, je vais voir… Merci de ton aide, désolé de t'avoir dérangé ! dis-je précipitamment en raccrochant.

Un instant je m'étais accroché à la plausibilité de ce départ précipité pour venir en aide à Angela, ça collait même avec le fait qu'elle ait tenté de me joindre, même s'il était étonnant qu'elle ne m'ait pas laissé de message. Mais les dernières révélations de Seth faisaient voler en éclat cette hypothèse, soit elle avait menti, soit elle quelque chose l'avait empêché de nous prévenir.

Je changeais ma trajectoire, prenant la direction de Seattle, je devais vérifier s'il y avait une part de vérité dans cette histoire. Un bruit de course se dirigea vers moi, et les pensées d'Alice m'atteignirent.

_« Edward, attends ! »_

- Je dois aller à Seattle ! Elle n'est pas allée à la Push et elle a raconté à tout le monde qu'elle devait rejoindre Angela !

_« Ok mais parti comme tu es, tu risques de te faire repérer ! Je ne crois pas qu'Angela s'attende à te voir débarquer comme une furie chez elle ! »_

- Elle y est ?

- Non Edward, je ne la vois toujours pas… dit-elle en arrivant ma hauteur alors que j'avais ralenti pour l'attendre.

- Je ne comprends pas ! Personne n'a aucune idée de l'endroit ou elle se trouve ?

- Calme toi ! Je t'accompagne à Seattle, mais il est hors de question que tu ailles voir Angela dans cet état ! Si elle n'y est vraiment pas nous aviserons mais il nous faut garder les idées claires.

Cachés sous un porche, devant chez Angela, j'écoutais ses pensées, elle se remémora fugacement une conversation téléphonique avec Bella le jour de notre retour, mais ce souvenir joyeux ne m'apporta rien d'intéressant. Quand elle quitta son domicile pour se rendre en cours, nous entrâmes discrètement dans l'appartement, l'explorant rapidement. Malheureusement ma sœur avait raison, il n'y avait pas trace de Bella ici, pas plus que dans les environs de Seattle.

Nous retournâmes vers Forks sans détecter autre chose que nos propres pistes et celles des loups. Bella s'était mystérieusement volatilisée sans laisser aucun indice, Alice ne la voyait pas et j'étais en proie à une terreur incontrôlable.

Une fois à la villa, notre clan et celui des Denali se réunirent sous l'impulsion d'Alice. Il fut décidé que tout le monde partirait à sa recherche, même Rosalie devant ma mine défaite ne rechigna pas. Ils m'obligèrent à rester dans la maison, prétextant qu'il fallait que quelqu'un soit présent au cas où elle reviendrait. Mais je savais qu'il ne voulait pas que je perturbe leurs recherches, mon état ne me permettant pas de garder l'esprit clair.

J'errais comme un pauvre hère dans les pièces vides, balayant tous les éléments que j'avais en ma possession.

Elle était partie de son plein grès d'après ce qu'elle avait dit à son père et à Seth. Mais elle avait indéniablement menti à tout le monde, à son père en lui disant qu'elle allait chez Angela, à Seth en lui affirmant qu'elle nous contactait et finalement à nous, les Cullen, en nous tenant dans l'ignorance…

En liant toutes ces données je n'arrivais qu'à une conclusion, si elle avait quitté Forks volontairement, il était évident qu'elle avait tout mis en œuvre pour que personne ne la suive ni ne sache où elle allait…

Mais où pouvait-elle se rendre si ce n'était à la Push, chez son père, chez Angela ou chez nous ? Et pourquoi ? A quoi voulait-elle échapper ?

Les pensées qui me rongeaient devenaient de plus en plus noires, je me mis à considérer que j'étais peut-être responsable de tout ceci… Je repensais à l'enveloppe dans son sac, à ma lettre qu'elle avait sûrement découverte… Était-ce la raison de cette fuite ?

Mais pourquoi avec tout ce que nous venions de vivre… A moins que le retour à la réalité lui ait fait regretter les évènements sur l'île d'Esmée, que les mots que je lui avais écris l'autre nuit dans sa chambre lui aient fait réaliser qu'elle ne voulait pas de l'avenir que je lui proposais…

Quand les miens revinrent, j'étais recroquevillé dans un coin du salon, sombrant dans le gouffre que ces idées faisaient naître en moi. Je n'eus pas besoin de voir leurs mines dépitées pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien trouvé.

La lueur d'espoir qu'il me restait s'éteignit…

Elle avait disparue…

* * *

_**Si vous voulez consoler Edward, appuyez sur le bouton en bas… Sinon… C'est moi qui le réconforte toute seule… **_

_**Comment ça, c'est pas quelques reviews qui vont te remonter le moral ? **_

_**Je te trouve ingrat pour un mec qui vient d'annoncer par écrit à sa copine qu'il préfère les chats ! Tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit partie ! Et d'une, elle, elle voulait un chien et de deux, n'oublie pas l'inquiétude incessante que ça doit être de se dire qu'un jour ou l'autre tu vas saigner la pauvre bête lors d'une de tes fringales nocturnes !**_

_**Oh, eh ! Ne boude pas, les chiens c'est bon aussi ! Euh, je veux dire c'est bien aussi !**_

_**Allez, on ne va pas se laisser abattre et avant qu'elles se mettent toutes à crier « C'est un scandale, ce chapitre ne nous apprends rien ! Remboursez nos invitations ! », je te propose de nous éclipser pour allez faire quelques pas chassés et des roulades dans l'herbe. Je me suis laissée dire que tu avais besoin d'entraînement et il faut que tu sois en pleine forme pour la suite ! **_

_**Hop, hop, hop, tu enfiles ton bonnet, ton short et tu me bouges tes petites fesses ! Ouais comme ça ! C'est bien Edward ! Vas-y continue !**_

_**Quoi ? Vous êtes encore là vous ?**_


	21. Se rendre à l'évidence

_**Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous souhaiter une très belle année 2011 pleine de bonheur ! **_

_**Malgré mes promesses j'ai eu d'autres loups-garous à fouetter avant noël, des vacances studieuses (= je fous rien), un syndrome de la page blanche et enfin je m'y suis remise ! Tout ça m'aura quand même pris plus d'un mois pour un texte écrit depuis quasiment deux mois… **_

_**Pendant ce temps là vous m'avez gâtée avec vos reviews et je vous en remercie chaleureusement, je me répète mais c'est vraiment de la motivation à l'état pur pour continuer ! **_

_**Comme je trouvais un côté bâclé à ce chapitre, sans doute car il s'y passe beaucoup trop de choses et que je ne m'en sortais pas, j'en suis encore venu à cette solution radicale qui consiste à le couper en deux (et couic le chapitre !), ce qui me permet d'accélérer la cadence de publication car pendant que vous lisez, je termine de corriger la suite presque prête (je le jure cette fois ce n'est pas de la publicité mensongère !).**_

_**Pour les sans comptes : **_

_**LILIA68 : MERCI ! Bon d'un côté je vais contenter ta supplication mais d'un autre je sens que ça ne va pas te plaire et que tu vas encore jurer ! Pour Edward, c'est un cas désespéré, au moins Bella dans la vraie version, elle fout son poing dans la g….e de Jacob ! Ah les mecs !**_

_**SANDRY : MERCIIIIIII, c'est le seul mot qui me vient à la lecture de ta review ! Effectivement tu as dû attendre… Désolée… J'espère que tu n'arbores pas maintenant une longue chevelure argentée ;-) Pour Alice, ce n'est pas si simple, mais tu m'as fait douter alors j'ai repris la bible Révélation et ouf, je ne me suis pas emmêlée les pinceaux car il faut faire entrer dans l'équation que Bella est enceinte d'un être hybride (comment ça t'as rien compris à ma réponses ?).**_

_**Robert Lamia : mon cher Robert, merci pour ton odorante review ! Je te félicite, tu es le seul à avoir deviné la suite de ma fic… Petit malin !**_

_**Un gros bisou spécial à ma DIV qui n'arrête pas de me déconcentrer mais qui n'a pas son pareil pour me soutenir dans l'écriture en attisant mon imagination de la façon la plus cruelle qu'il soit (je suis perdue sans GPS sur un dos depuis hier soir, sadique !)**_

_**Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Je vous laisse retrouver Bella-longue-à-la-détente et son bébé alien, Edward-con-con, l'engueulade de Rosalie, le poing d'Edward dans la gueule de Jacob, les horribles tortures de Rosalie, Jacob qui s'imprègne du postérieur d'Edward… Oui tout, vous aurez tout ce que vous avez demandé mes chers lecteurs !**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 20 : Se rendre à l'évidence.**

_**POV Bella**_

- Bella !

Une voix grave et inquiète m'appelait. Deux mains puissantes et chaudes me secouaient doucement par les épaules.

- Bella, s'il te plait, réponds moi !

Je ne dormais pas mais je me fis violence pour sortir de ma léthargie, reprenant conscience de mon corps roulé en boule autour de mon ventre, me laissant assaillir par les pensées qui fusaient à nouveau dans mon esprit embrumé.

- Bella !

Le timbre se fit plus suppliant. J'ouvrais les yeux, me redressant difficilement sur un coude pour observer mon environnement.

- Jacob ? demandais-je, la voix enrouée.

- Oh, Bella, me dit-il soulagé en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je me laissais aller contre la chaleur de mon ami, il me berça contre lui.

- S'il te plait, pardonne moi de t'avoir laissée seule, murmura-t-il.

Le bébé bougea dans mon ventre. Jacob réagit immédiatement en se reculant.

- Waouh… siffla-t-il.

Je posais mes mains sur mon abdomen tendu… Le bébé… C'était la première fois que je l'appelais ainsi, je le sentais grandir en moi, j'avais instinctivement de l'amour pour lui, le besoin de le protéger mais comment envisager ce qui me détruisait petit à petit comme… mon bébé.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, observant mon ami debout devant moi mi-ébahi, mi-effrayé par ce qu'il venait de sentir. Je me remémorais son départ, je n'avais aucune idée du temps écoulé depuis.

- J'ai soif, lui dis-je la bouche pâteuse.

Il me tendit une gourde et j'avalais de longues gorgées du liquide frais. Cela eut le don de m'éclaircir les idées.

- Tu as revu la meute ? dis-je en proie à un début de panique.

- Bien sur, au moment ou je me suis transformé, j'ai renoué le contact avec eux, me répondit-il étonné.

- Ils savent où nous sommes ? demandais-je incapable de me calmer.

- Pas précisément car nos pensées étaient tournées ailleurs, mais il suffit qu'ils suivent ma piste…

- Je croyais que vous partagiez vos pensées, comment n'ont-ils pas vu où nous étions ? le coupais-je.

- Laisse moi t'expliquer, c'est plus compliqué que ce que tu penses. Quand je suis parti j'étais complètement bouleversé par ce que je venais de découvrir. La meute est venue à ma rencontre. J'étais encore sous le choc quand je les ais croisés, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais était ton image, ton ventre meurtri…

A cette évocation ses traits se tordirent de douleur. Il se mit à marcher de long en large devant moi.

- Leur réaction a été violente quand ils ont compris que tu étais enceinte d'une sangsue. Il voulait t'éliminer, ne pas prendre le risque d'affronter ce qui allait naitre… Sam était catégorique il m'a ordonné de leur dire où tu te cachais et d'aller avec eux mettre fin à la menace que tu représentais…

- Tu es venu me tuer Jacob ? dis-je d'une voix blanche.

- Bella, malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous, malgré le fait que je pense que tout ceci est de la folie, je suis ton ami, je suis revenu pour toi, quelque soient tes choix je te soutiendrais, même si je dois le regretter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, me dit-il sincère en s'agenouillant à ma hauteur.

- Mais alors, que s'est-il passé, pourquoi es tu là, seul ?

- C'est assez étrange mais rappelle toi les histoires sur la hiérarchie de la meute que je t'ai racontées. Je n'en avais jamais pris l'entière dimension jusqu'à maintenant, mais le sang qui coule dans mes veines fait de moi l'alpha légitime de la meute, c'est inné mais j'ai toujours refusé ce rôle, Sam qui a été choisi par la tribu s'en charge très bien…

Il fit une pause cherchant mes yeux, je hochais la tête pour lui indiquer que je l'écoutais.

- Je suppose que ça explique ce qui s'est passé ensuite. J'ai commencé à me soumettre à l'ordre de Sam, j'étais atterré par ce qu'il allait m'obliger à faire, jusqu'à ce qu'un sentiment nouveau naisse en moi, le sentiment que je pouvais lui résister en utilisant la voix de l'alpha qui sommeillait en moi. J'ai ressenti pour la première fois depuis ma transformation mon libre arbitre. A partir de ce moment seules les pensées de Sam me parvenaient, rien d'autre, le silence… Je pouvais communiquer avec lui mais il ne lisait plus mon esprit… Je m'étais détaché de la meute…

Je le regardais intriguée et il poursuivit son explication.

- Bella, je ne veux pas te voir disparaître, cette chose dans ton ventre, c'est une partie de toi et je vais tout faire pour vous protéger. J'ai dit à Sam que je retournais vers toi, que nous resterions loin de la Push, que je me portais garant du fait que tu ne serais pas une menace pour notre tribu. Il a essayé de me faire changer d'avis mais je l'ai prévenu que je te défendrais jusqu'au dernier souffle, qu'il était préférable d'éviter un conflit pour les nôtres. Il a finit par se laisser convaincre, il nous laissera tranquille tant que nous restons loin du territoire Quileute.

- Mais ils peuvent nous trouver maintenant ! criais-je.

- Qui ça eux ? Les Cullen ?

Je hochais la tête en grimaçant.

- Rassure toi, la meute va se tenir à distance de la sangsue télépathe. Sam n'a aucun intérêt à ce qu'ils te trouvent, il est bien trop effrayé par ce qu'ils pourraient faire avec ça, dit-il en désignant mon ventre.

- Il faut quand même que nous repartions le plus rapidement possible !

- Ecoute moi bien Bella, nous ne bougerons pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas repris un peu de force, il nous reste quelques provisions et tu vas me faire le plaisir de les terminer, ensuite nous reparlerons de changer de planque. C'est compris ? demanda-t-il en me fixant, sérieux.

- Oui, je vais essayer…

- Bon très bien, dit-il en s'affairant dans le placard.

Je me levais péniblement pour le rejoindre.

- Merci Jacob, pour tout. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sépares des tiens pour moi… dis-je en posant une main sur son bras.

- C'est déjà trop tard Bella, depuis le moment ou j'ai accepté de partir avec toi, je ne peux plus et ne veux plus reculer, tu vas devoir me supporter ! me lança-t-il jovial.

Je souris faiblement.

- Voilà une soupe pour commencer, je te laisse manger tranquille quand ça sera chaud. J'ai besoin de me nourrir moi aussi, je vais aller chasser, l'avantage maintenant c'est que je peux me transformer sans me faire repérer par la meute ! Ne t'inquiète pas je reste dans les parages.

Il me laissa devant le poêle dont il avait ravivé le feu. Je ne savais même plus depuis combien de jours je n'avais pas avalé quelque chose. J'humais l'odeur au dessus de la casserole mais mon estomac se tordit. J'étais perdue entre la faim et le dégoût.

Je pris la décision de sortir pour prendre l'air pendant que mon repas terminait de chauffer, espérant que ça me donne l'aplomb nécessaire pour supporter la nourriture. Je me trainais difficilement, courbée par la douleur et le poids de mon ventre.

Je me laissais aller sur le tronc d'arbre qui faisait office de banc devant la cabane, le dos appuyé au mur. Ce cours trajet m'avait épuisée. J'inspirais de longues bouffées d'air frais, lentement pour ne pas trop sentir ma côte cassée. C'était tellement bon, après ces longues heures, immobile, cloîtrée à l'intérieur.

J'arrivais encore à contenir mes pensées. Je ne réfléchissais ni à l'avenir, ni au passé, je m'efforçais de ne vivre que l'instant présent même si au plus profond de moi je savais que c'était suicidaire d'occulter la réalité.

Un bruit de lutte dans les bois devant moi, vint troubler mon semblant de quiétude. Je relevais la tête en alerte. J'entendis une plainte stridente, la peur qui transcendait de ce cri se transforma en un long frisson qui parcourut mon échine. Mais au lieu de me m'effrayer, cela m'intrigua. Un craquement sinistre résonna et le vacarme cessa.

J'inspirais, à l'affut, je sentis le bébé remuer vivement. Sans prendre de précaution, je m'élançais vers la forêt. J'avançais m'appuyant sur les arbres, me rattrapant sur les mains quand je buttais, allant aussi vite que mon corps meurtri me le permettait. Je me guidais avec les grognements et les bruits de pas assourdis qui me parvenaient.

J'arrivais enfin à mon but. Découvrant Jacob, le loup, qui arrachait d'un coup de croc puissant un morceau de chair sur l'encolure d'un élan inerte. Mon regard le quitta rapidement pour se fixer sur la blessure qu'il avait infligée à l'animal.

Auparavant, cette vision m'aurait donné la nausée, j'aurais été incapable de l'observer avec autant d'attention. Mais c'était le contraire qui se produisit je ne pouvais pas quitter des yeux le liquide rouge qui se répandait sur le pelage sombre. Mon estomac gronda en même temps que le bébé s'agitait. J'avais terriblement faim tout à coup.

Jacob releva sa large tête et recula en baissant les oreilles, les babines retroussées. Repoussant toute logique, j'en profitais pour avancer vers la carcasse sans quitter des yeux mon ami. Je pouvais lire la perplexité dans son regard. J'inspirais fortement et mes narines se remplir de l'odeur métallique caractéristique, je salivais.

Je perdis la raison, le contrôle, oubliant la présence de Jacob, je me jetais à genoux devant le cou de la bête et plongeais vers la profonde entaille tentant tant bien que mal de boire le sang qui s'en écoulait.

Les premières gorgées me donnèrent un haut le cœur, mais je continuais, incapable de me détacher de ce fluide chaud et poisseux. J'avais la sensation que tout mon corps le désirait. Mon estomac se remplissait, le bébé bougea lentement.

La source finit par se tarir, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter, il m'en fallait plus. Je relevais la tête vers Jacob, il me regardait entre frayeur et dégout.

- Encore, fut le seul son que j'émis d'une voix rauque que je reconnus à peine.

Il ne bougea pas se contentant de continuer à m'observer.

- Encore, il m'en faut encore ! Je t'en supplie, j'ai faim…

Il me fixa quelques secondes et il disparut d'un bond. Je m'assis contre la carcasse presque froide. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir à ce que je venais de faire ni à ce que j'allais encore faire si Jacob m'obéissait.

Enfin, j'entendis son pas lourd et les râles d'un autre animal. Je fus sur mes pieds la seconde qui suivit. Il arriva avec une biche dans la gueule, bien vivante, qui se débattait de toutes ses forces. D'un mouvement de la tête il lui brisa le cou mettant fin à ses cris, puis il la laissa tomber au sol.

Ses crocs avaient percé la peau au niveau de la jugulaire, laissant le sang ruisseler. Je me précipitais et je m'abreuvais à nouveau, la chaleur me gagnait, mes forces revenaient, je me remplissais d'une sensation de bien être que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Je savais que le bébé lui aussi appréciait ce repas, ses mouvements se faisaient plus doux, comme des caresses sous ma peau tendue.

Quand le flot s'arrêta, je me laissais aller assise par terre, repue. Avec appréhension j'attendais les spasmes de mon estomac, mais ils ne vinrent pas, seule subsistait cette impression de contentement.

Jacob était parti, je me relevais pour retourner à la cabane, il n'était pas là non plus. Irrésistible, la fatigue s'abattit sur moi et je m'écroulais sur ma couche, m'enfonçant dans un profond sommeil.

Je me réveillais brusquement à l'aube dans un cri étouffé. Des bribes du cauchemars semblaient encore s'imprimer sur ma rétine, des prunelles cramoisies sur un visage blafard indistinct, un paysage tropical aux couleurs trop criardes, oppressantes, suivi d'un tableau de désolation ou tout était carbonisé, recouvert par les cendres. Cette dernière vision m'avait été insupportable, je m'étais débattue m'extrayant du sommeil.

J'avais mal partout, mon ventre me semblait plus gros que jamais. Je me levais péniblement. Il n'y avait toujours pas de traces de Jacob. Les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent. J'imaginais que le spectacle que je lui avais offert avait dû être difficilement soutenable.

J'allais pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée ici devant le petit miroir ébréché accroché à côté du placard et je contemplais mon reflet trouble. Ce que j'y vis m'effraya, je me reconnaissais à peine, j'étais livide, les joues creusées, des cernes noires s'étalaient sous mes yeux, mes cheveux étaient emmêlés et ternes, des traces de sang séché subsistaient sur mes joues et aux coins de mes lèvres.

Sous le choc, je laissais le doute faire son chemin, je m'interrogeais sur la raison de ma fuite, sur ce qui m'avait fait plonger si bas, sur le bonheur que j'avais connu et qui m'avait été arraché.

Je ressenti le trou béant dans ma poitrine, une douleur qui allait au delà de ce que subissait mon corps, un manque qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

Jamais je n'allais pouvoir l'oublier, jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans lui.

A chacune de ces pensées j'avais l'impression de me déchirer intérieurement, de sombrer comme un bateau brisé assailli par une mer démontée.

- Edward, murmurais-je.

Ce fut le déclic, une première larme, lourde, chaude coula sur ma joue pour finir sa course sur mes lèvres. Son gout salé me ramena sur l'île d'Esmée, me plongeant un peu plus dans le désespoir.

Afin de me raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible, je remontais la manche crasseuse de mon t-shirt sur mon bras gauche. Les yeux humides je constatais avec effroi que le bracelet n'était plus là.

Mes sanglots se firent profonds, ma respiration saccadée. La dernière chose qui me reliait à lui, je l'avais perdue. Je tombais à genoux, une plainte déchirante sortis de ma bouche, m'entourant de mes bras, je me balançais d'avant en arrière incapable de retenir mon chagrin contenu depuis des jours.

Je perçus à peine les pas lourds et précipités de Jacob, ses appels, ses mains sur moi, tentant de m'apaiser. Je ne pouvais pas me calmer, le barrage avait lâché, je savais que je risquais de perdre la raison face à la réalité de ma perte, de ce bébé hors du commun pour qui je nourrissais un étrange amour alors qu'à cet instant j'étais parfaitement lucide sur le fait qu'il allait me tuer.

J'envisageais de me réfugier dans un coin de la cabane et attendre avec résignation cette mort qui avait croisé ma route à de nombreuses reprises, m'épargnant, repoussant l'échéance à chaque fois. Mais cet être en moi, qui réagissait à mes gestes, à mes humeurs me poussait à survivre le plus longtemps possible, à me battre.

Je repoussais Jacob en me relevant. Il fallait que je retrouve ce bracelet ! Il avait dû se détacher. Je me mis à retourner la cabane, envoyant valser les rares objets qui s'y trouvaient, renversant la table bancale, la chaise, sous les yeux ahuris de mon ami.

J'arrivais à mon sac. Avec autant de détermination que j'avais mis à fouiller le reste, à genoux, j'entrepris de sortir mes maigres possessions une par une, ce qui était absurde car je m'étais à peine changée depuis notre arrivée et une bonne partie du contenu n'avait pas bougé. J'étais proche de l'hystérie. J'entendais les supplications de Jacob derrière moi pour que je me calme.

Pas de bracelet… Je restais les bras ballant devant le sac qui ne contenait plus qu'une enveloppe et son portrait sur l'île que j'y avais glissé avant que tout ne s'écroule. La vision de sa vénusté, de ce sourire si tendre qu'il m'adressait à travers ce cliché, les souvenirs m'assaillir… Incapable de les encaisser pour l'instant, je repoussais la photo, me focalisant sur le dernier objet dans mon sac.

Une enveloppe… Que je n'avais jamais vue… Déformée par son contenue…

Mes larmes étaient maintenant silencieuses. Une sorte de suspens régnait dans la pièce, même Jacob s'était tu. Les mains flageolantes je l'attrapais. J'avais le sentiment de revivre la découverte des photos qui avaient tout fait basculer. J'étais partagée entre la crainte de ce que j'allais découvrir et la nécessité que me dictait une partie de ma conscience de l'ouvrir.

J'inspirais un grand coup et décachetais le rabat, trouvant à l'intérieur un papier ordinaire plié en deux et une petite boite noire qui avait la texture du velours.

Je dépliais la lettre. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était l'écriture d'Edward, je tremblais tellement que je n'arrivais pas à lire. Pourquoi m'infliger ça ? C'était sans doute un minable mot d'excuse et d'adieux. Malgré le mal que ça allait me faire, je doutais de pouvoir sombrer plus bas et ça aurait le mérite de me faire réaliser qu'il m'avait quittée.

Incapable de me calmer, je finis par la poser par terre et commençais lentement à déchiffrer les mots, essuyant dans ma manche les larmes qui menaçaient de les effacer. A la première lecture mon esprit refusa de comprendre les phrases qui se formaient dans mon esprit. Je fermais les yeux, respirant longuement, jusqu'à ce que mes tremblements diminuent, puis je les rouvris et recommençais.

_Bella,_

_Cela fait bientôt une journée que je t'aie laissée sur le pas de ta porte, la nuit est déjà avancée et je vais partir chasser avec mes frères, mais auparavant je voulais te remettre ceci. _

_J'avoue, j'ai cédé à la trop tentante idée de te revoir avant de partir, même si je romps notre promesse, j'espère que tu me pardonneras. _

_Je suis dans ta chambre, tu dors paisiblement, je sais déjà qu'une fois que j'aurais terminé cette lettre, je ne résisterais pas à l'envie de t'admirer, de m'enivrer de ton parfum, d'effleurer ta peau… Ce que je ne sais toujours pas c'est comment je trouverais la force de repartir…_

_La raison de ma présence tient dans cet écrin. Depuis cette inoubliable soirée sur l'île, je désire t'offrir ce bijou qui a appartenu à ma mère. Tu ne raffoles pas de ce genre de démonstration officielle, c'est pourquoi je préfère que tu le découvres seule. Avant tout, lis cette lettre jusqu'au bout pour comprendre ce qu'il représente à mes yeux._

_Dans un de mes trop rares souvenirs d'enfance, je me revois petit garçon, discutant avec ma mère du sentiment amoureux. Ma cousine venait de vivre un grand chagrin, son fiancé s'étant finalement tourné vers une autre avec une situation plus avantageuse. _

_J'avais été atterré par sa détresse et je parlais déjà de devenir soldat pour échapper à toutes ces tracasseries, arguant que les sentiments rendaient faible alors qu'en fait j'avais une trouille bleue de vivre la même chose si je m'autorisais plus tard à être amoureux d'une jeune fille._

_Or, ma mère ne se laissait pas tromper par mon apparente bravoure, avec sa douceur et sa finesse habituelles, elle avait su me convaincre qu'un jour je rencontrerais le véritable amour, et que, quelque soit sa durée, je ne devrais pas m'en priver car rien ne pouvait remplacer la joie intense d'aimer._

_Ce soir là, elle m'avait confié son souhait que je puisse transmettre cette bague à celle que mon cœur aurait choisi. Toutes ces années, j'ai conservé précieusement cet héritage de ma vie humaine, me raccrochant à l'espoir qu'elle m'ait dit vrai, qu'un jour je rencontrais mon âme sœur. _

_Il m'a fallut parcourir un tel chemin pour te trouver mon amour, braver l'essence même de la vie, souffrir chaque jour de ma condition sans en comprendre le but profond… Mais je ne regrette rien, ma mère avait entièrement raison, chaque instant à tes côté a une valeur inestimable que rien, ni personne ne pourra effacer. _

_Bella, je t'aime… à jamais._

_Edward_

Je caressais son prénom du bout des doigts. Je prenais enfin l'ampleur de ce que je venais de lire, la force de ses mots, de ses sentiments. J'ouvrais l'écrin noir, découvrant une bague magnifique sertie de diamants à l'allure de bijou ancien.

Pour la deuxième fois, mon monde s'écroula.

Tel un engrenage rouillé les faits s'assemblèrent un à un. Il était venu chez moi, la nuit suivant notre retour. Je me levais vacillante pour fouiller dans la pile que j'avais jetée derrière moi, retrouvant l'enveloppe contenant les photos qui m'avaient entraînée vers ces jours maudits.

Je regardais à nouveau les clichés, les observant attentivement. Ils avaient été pris de jour. La date et l'heure en bas étaient antérieures au moment ou il m'avait déposé ce message. La perspective changea, j'y vis deux amis se parlant avec entrain, un homme surpris par le baiser que lui donnait une femme.

Je les chiffonnais d'un coup, le doute grandissait en moi, ce pouvait-il que tout ça soit un terrible malentendu ? Ne m'avait-il pas assez répété la constance de l'amour dans son espèce ? Ne m'avait-il pas assuré de ses sentiments par tous les moyens possibles ?

Pourquoi y avait-il eu une seule évidence à ce moment là ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas vu les autres alternatives ? Se pouvait-il que mon cerveau dans un dernier réflexe d'autoprotection ait occulté les autres possibilités ?

Cela n'expliquait pas ces photos, ni la lettre de Rosalie, mais ce n'était pas d'elle dont j'attendais des réponses en tout premier lieu. Je devais le confronter, lui, m'assurer que tout ça n'était qu'une horrible méprise dans laquelle je m'étais fourvoyée.

- Il faut partir, dis-je fermement en me tournant vers Jacob.

- Bella…

- Il faut que je retourne à Forks, Jack, le plus vite possible !

- Tu es sure que ça va ? Il y a deux minutes tu pleurais toutes les larmes de ton corps…

- Je dois partir !

Je fus interrompu par un violent coup dans mon ventre qui me fit me plier en deux.

- Bella ? Bella ? Ca va ?

- …Il … Il faut partir, dis-je haletante.

- Oh, et puis merde, de toutes façons j'allais finir par t'y obliger, il te faut un médecin !

J'enfilais la bague sur mon annulaire. Attrapant ma veste, je fourrais la lettre dans ma poche, je sentis alors quelque chose de familier sous mes doigts. Je sortis ma main et contemplais dans ma paume ouverte le bracelet sale et effiloché… Il était là depuis le début…

M'empêchant de pleurer à nouveau, je refermais mon poing dessus, me raccrochant à cet objet comme à une bouée de secours les heures qui suivirent.

Une fois prête, Jacob me souleva dans ses bras et entama la descente vers le bateau.

_**POV Edward**_

Jasper avait pris la direction des opérations. Il se rendit chez notre avocat, J. Jenks, celui qui depuis des années, nous procurait les papiers nécessaires pour nous créer une vie en quelques instants. Depuis des décennies, il ne nous avait pas vu changer d'un iota physiquement, nous adaptant juste aux modes de l'époque mais il ne posait aucune question.

Jasper était son interlocuteur principal et prenait grand soin de lui faire sentir qu'il aurait été extrêmement dangereux de nous trahir. Et vu les sommes colossales avec lesquelles nous payons son silence, il n'avait aucun intérêt à nous dénoncer. Nous étions des clients fidèles et constants et notre arrangement n'en était que plus fiable.

Cette fois mon frère le chargea de pister Bella, son téléphone, sa carte bancaire, sa voiture, d'accéder aux données de la police, des hôpitaux pour chercher son éventuel passage.

De son côté Alice ne cessait de fouiller ses visions, sans succès. Elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir quelle pouvait être la raison qui avait poussé celle qu'elle considérait comme une sœur à mentir et à la tenir dans l'ignorance.

Esmée et Rosalie s'étaient escrimées plusieurs jours à me faire reprendre pied. La première par la douceur, la deuxième plus brutalement mais avec le même discours, elles refusaient que j'abandonne, que je perde espoir.

Ce fut la froideur de ma sœur et la dureté de ses propos qui m'aidèrent à me relever. Elle ne m'épargna pas, me traitant de lâche, allant jusqu'à remettre en cause la force de mon amour devant mon peu d'obstination à me battre pour Bella. Je voyais dans son esprit qu'elle utilisait ces subterfuges grossiers pour me secouer, mais elle avait raison, je devais continuer, il y avait sûrement quelque chose ou quelqu'un, quelque part pour me mettre sur une piste.

Toujours accompagné par un des miens, je repris mon errance autour de Forks, sondant les esprits à la recherche de son image, cherchant son odeur. Mais il n'y avait rien, ou ceux qui l'avaient croisés ne pensaient plus à elle.

J'avais retrouvé ma ténacité même si au plus profond de moi, ma détresse était immense. Depuis que j'étais vampire, je n'avais jamais ressenti la douleur comme maintenant. Elle n'était pas seulement psychique mais physique. Un vide énorme lancinant ne me quittait plus.

Depuis que j'étais sorti de ma prostration, cette souffrance au lieu de m'y replonger venait alimenter ma détermination. Je savais que si je m'arrêtais, j'étais perdu. Je ne pouvais concevoir de la perdre à jamais sans même avoir une once d'explication.

Je pensais à toutes ces disparitions inexpliquées dans le monde des humains, elles étaient parfois dues à mon univers mais ce qui me revenait maintenant étaient les visages des proches. Ces gens, aux traits hagards mangés par un mélange de douleur et d'inquiétude.

Je n'y avais jamais porté beaucoup d'attention, trop habitué à la cruauté de la vie. À présent je ne pouvais mieux les comprendre, dans la disparition d'un être cher, y avait-il pire que de ne jamais savoir ce qui lui était arrivé ?

Je me fis la promesse de ne jamais cesser de la chercher, aussi longtemps que son hypothétique vie humaine durerait, je fouillerais la planète entière. Et si par un beau jour, je la retrouvais et qu'il s'avérait qu'elle avait fuis car elle ne voulait plus de moi, je savourerais la joie de la savoir vivante, de ne plus être dans l'ignorance.

Les nouvelles rapportées par Jasper de chez J. Jenks ne furent guère encourageantes, ajoutant au mystère. La seule découverte tangible était qu'elle avait retiré la totalité de ses économies en liquide à la Forks Federal Banks le jour ou elle était partie de chez elle.

A compter de cet instant, il n'y avait rien, son téléphone était coupé, sans doute hors d'usage. Il n'y avait aucune information dans les fichiers de la police et des hôpitaux, personne n'avait signalé la présence de son véhicule.

Si elle m'avait rejeté à cause de cette stupide bague, pourquoi avoir mis tant d'ardeur à ne laisser aucune trace ? Pourquoi ne pas être simplement venu me voir ou me téléphoner…

Peut-être que son appel manqué était justement celui de la rupture mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé un message, rien qu'un mot pour m'expliquer, pour me dire de la laisser tranquille ? J'aurais compris du moment qu'elle était heureuse et vivante, même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'aurait été mon avenir…

Carlisle m'obligea à l'accompagner pour chasser. Bien que nécessaire pour conserver des forces, je ne pris aucun plaisir à me nourrir, me contentant de proies faciles jusqu'à être gavé. Nous revîmes à la villa, mon père était impatient de savoir si les nôtres avaient trouvé une piste mais je ne me faisais aucune illusion.

Quand nous entrâmes dans le salon, un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce. Alice au centre se tenait les tempes, autour d'elle Jasper, Esmée, Carmen et Kate, la fixaient, immobiles, dans l'expectative.

Je ne voyais rien dans l'esprit de ma sœur.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'a-t-elle vu ? grondais-je en me précipitant dans sa direction.

Je sentis la main de mon père sur mon épaule.

_« Du calme Edward, elle essaye de se concentrer, elle a perçu quelque chose mais c'est très fugace, elle essaye d'en voir plus depuis plusieurs heures déjà »_. Les pensées de Jasper me frappèrent au même moment que le sentiment d'apaisement qu'il tentait de répandre autour de lui.

Je bouillais, mais je me résolus à patienter. M'asseyant sur un sofa, je sondais le cerveau de ma sœur. Je ne sais combien de temps se passa avant qu'une vision si trouble que moi-même j'eus du mal à reconnaître Bella. Je discernais à peine son corps recroquevillé, ses cheveux masquant son visage. Puis plus rien, tout s'arrêta aussi vite que l'image était apparue.

Je me levais me précipitant vers Alice.

- Encore Alice ! Je t'en supplie concentre toi ! Il m'en faut plus ! dis-je en la secouant par les épaules.

Jasper et Carlisle me ceinturèrent m'obligeant à reculer.

- Laisse là Edward ! Elle est épuisée ! Elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut crois moi ! me sermonna mon frère.

Alice rouvrit ses paupières, son regard révélait une insondable tristesse.

_« C'est fini, le contact est à nouveau rompu, je le sens. Je suis désolée j'ai tout fait mais je n'ai rien de plus que ce que tu viens de percevoir… Je ne comprends pas, c'est comme si son signal était brouillé, je l'ai à peine distinguée quelques secondes dans l'avenir… »_

Elle secouait la tête dépitée. Jasper allait me demander de quitter la maison de peur que je ne perturbe plus Alice, mais il fut arrêté par ma voix.

- Merci Alice, le principal c'est de savoir qu'elle est toujours là, quelque part, c'est plus que tout ce que nous avons eu jusqu'à présent… Il faut que je reprenne tout depuis le début, lançais-je en me précipitant dans la cuisine ou Jasper avait déposé tous les documents transmis par notre avocat.

J'entrepris de tout remettre à plat, de reconsidérer chaque élément en notre possession, de revoir un à un les évènements depuis que nous l'avions laissée chez elle. J'avais le sentiment de ne pas voir une évidence, qu'un fait essentiel nous échappait.

Je rappelais Seth, une des dernières personnes à l'avoir vu. Je dus téléphoner plusieurs fois avant de réussir à le joindre jusqu'à ce que je tombe directement sur lui. Il s'excusa m'expliquant qu'il avait été de garde pour la meute, il sembla gêné quand je lui demandais s'il avait eu de nouveaux éléments au sujet de Bella, me répondant brièvement par la négative. Je l'interrogeais à nouveau sur ses moindres faits et gestes même les plus anodins avant son départ précipité.

Je me fustigeais intérieurement de ne pas avoir songé à le contacter plus tôt car il me donna des détails qu'il avait omis la première fois. Il me parla d'une enveloppe apportée par un coursier qu'il pensait provenir d'un des miens au vu de son odeur, d'un mot que Bella avait laissé à Charlie qui d'après lui n'apportait pas d'explications supplémentaires mais j'étais résolu à le vérifier par moi même. Enfin il me fit part de l'état de Bella qui avait vomi peu de temps avant de partir, il mettait ça sur le compte du gargantuesque petit déjeuner qu'ils avaient partagé.

Après s'être assuré que personne de notre clan n'avait envoyé cette enveloppe, Jasper se chargea de lancer J. Jenks sur cette nouvelle piste, tandis qu'Alice m'accompagnait chez les Swan.

Charlie était au travail et nous eûmes tout le loisir de fouiller la maison de fond en comble. Nous ne trouvâmes nul part trace de ce courrier. Par contre ma sœur découvrit le mot de Bella à son père. Je le parcourus avant de le remettre à sa place et nous sortîmes rapidement car j'étais incapable de rester plus longtemps, la chambre de Bella notamment ravivait chez moi une douleur insoutenable.

Le message pour son père me laissait perplexe, c'était un étrange adieu, cousu de mensonges comme cette façon d'affirmer que tout était claire entre nous. Au final tout ça ne nous avait rien apporté, nous étions toujours sans repères.

Jasper m'appela de Seattle, la fameuse enveloppe avait été déposée en fin de journée dans une agence Fedex de Vancouver par un homme, le jour de notre retour de voyage. L'employé ne se souvenait plus de son visage et les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance n'étant conservés qu'une semaine avant d'être effacés, n'avaient rien donné. La seule requête de l'expéditeur avait été que le courrier arrive impérativement le lendemain matin à destination.

Mon frère me demanda ensuite de lui passer Carlisle. Je tendis l'appareil à mon père, me reculant.

_- Il y a un problème Carlisle._

- Je t'écoute.

_- Assure toi d'abord qu'Edward reste calme, je veux que ce soit toi qui gères la situation car je suis certain qu'il y a une réponse logique._

_« Edward assieds toi ! »_ m'ordonna mon père avant de faire signe à Alice et Emmett de me tenir à l'œil.

- Vas-y je t'écoute, dit-il à l'attention de Jasper.

_- Nous connaissons l'expéditeur de l'enveloppe, non pas l'homme qui l'a déposé mais le nom qui y a été inscrit… Il s'agit de Rosalie…_

- Mais… C'est impossible, tout le monde ici a certifié qu'il n'a rien envoyé à Bella ! réagit vivement Carlisle.

Mon corps n'avait pas bougé car je sentais les mains fermes de mon frère et de ma sœur sur mes épaules, mais mon regard était ancré dans celui de Rose qui se tenait dans le fond de la pièce. Elle était abasourdie, ses pensées ne reflétaient qu'une totale incompréhension.

- Rosalie ? demanda mon père.

- Quoi Carlise ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? murmura-t-elle.

La pression sur mes épaules se fit plus forte.

- Tu viens d'entendre ce qu'a dit Jasper, et je souhaiterais avoir ta version à ce sujet.

- Je ne comprends pas… Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je n'ai jamais rien envoyé de mon existence à Bella et combien même j'aurais eu à le faire, crois moi je me serais rendue directement chez elle… dit-elle atterrée.

- Il doit bien y avoir une explication pourtant… soupira Carlisle.

- Elle dit vraie, le coupais-je sur un ton ferme.

Rose qui n'avait pas quitté mes yeux se détendit, le soulagement gagna ses traits et elle se laissa glisser le long du mur sur ses talons. Elle avait craint que son attitude hostile envers Bella depuis qu'elle la connaissait ne me porte à mettre en doute sa parole.

- Merci Edward… souffla-t-elle.

Emmett me relâcha et se dirigea vers elle s'agenouillant à sa hauteur et la prenant dans ses bras. Alice s'assit à mes côtés, interdite.

- Tu as entendu Jasper ? demanda Carlisle.

_- Oui… Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas Rose. Mais ça ne nous explique pas qui a fait ça et dans quel but utiliser son nom, ni ce qu'il y avait dans cette maudite enveloppe ! Nous ne pouvons pas ignorer que Bella est parti peu de temps après l'avoir reçue, c'est peut-être la clé…_

- Nous nous posons tous les mêmes questions mais Edward et Alice n'ont rien trouvé chez les Swan… soupira Carlisle.

_- Je reste à Seattle, je poursuis cette piste avec Jenks. Mais j'ai deux autres éléments nouveaux, nous avons enfin eu une réponse au signalement de la voiture de Bella, la police de Port Angeles l'a trouvée dans une petite rue résidentielle de la ville. Dernier point, nous avons repris la liste de ses appels depuis son retour à Forks avant qu'elle ne disparaisse et il s'avère qu'elle en a passé deux le matin de son départ, celui que nous connaissons vers le portable d'Edward mais quelques minutes après, elle a téléphoné chez les Black à la Push. L'appel a duré plusieurs minutes, elle a donc certainement parlé à quelqu'un, Jacob ou son père…_

J'étais déjà dehors, mon téléphone à la main, courant vers Port Angeles.

_« Je viens avec toi »_. Me lança Emmett qui me suivait.

J'obtins rapidement le numéro des Black et je tombais sur Billy à la deuxième sonnerie. Sans me présenter je lui demandais à parler à son fils. Il me signifia qu'il n'était pas là et qu'il ne savait absolument pas quand il rentrait. Devant mon ton de plus en plus agressif il s'inquiéta de mon identité. J'eus à peine prononcé mon nom qu'il me raccrocha au nez. Toutes mes tentatives d'appels suivantes furent vaines, il ne décrocha plus.

J'abandonnais. La meilleure solution pour trouver Jacob était encore la meute. Mon plan était de fouiller la voiture de Bella puis nous irions à la frontière du territoire Quileute et je comptais y rester jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce clébard.

La Chevrolet était bien là où Jasper nous l'avait indiquée. Emmett alla explorer les alentours tandis que je fouillais l'habitacle. Nous en arrivâmes à la même conclusion, il n'y avait aucun indice à part la trace ancienne d'un loup qui s'effaçait à quelques kilomètres. Pour l'avoir rencontrée à de nombreuses reprises chez les Swan, je pouvais certifier que c'était celle de Jacob.

Nous retournâmes vers Forks, atteignant rapidement la frontière, la longeant ostensiblement jusqu'à ce que plusieurs loups se rassemblent devant nous.

_« Yerk, c'est une vraie infection ! Finissons-en vite ! » _pensa mon frère.

- Où est Jacob, lançais-je à Sam qui s'était avancé de quelques pas.

Des grognements retentirent et mon frère se mit en position d'attaque à mes côtés. Je l'apaisais en posant ma main sur son bras, tandis que Sam imposait le calme.

_« Il n'est pas là ! »_ me répondit-il.

Je me concentrais sur la pensée collective, j'y percevais un malaise, j'avais la sensation qu'ils retenaient leurs pensées.

- Je dois absolument le trouver, Bella Swan a disparu et il est sans doute le dernier à l'avoir vu !

_« Je viens de te dire qu'il n'était pas là et nous n'avons rien à te dire à ce sujet ! »_

Quelques bribes s'échappèrent de leurs esprits. Jacob n'était effectivement plus avec eux, il avait quitté la meute suite à une violente dispute au sujet de Bella dont je ne parvenais pas à percevoir la teneur.

- Où est-il maintenant ? demandais-je fermement pour signifier à Sam que j'avais compris.

_« Nous l'ignorons et nous ne souhaitons pas le savoir ! »_

- Je dois retrouver Bella !

_« Nous ne pouvons pas vous aider, nous ne savons rien… »_

Je compris qu'il imposait un ordre à sa meute, leur interdisant d'évoquer la confrontation avec Jacob. En les poussant à bout j'espérais qu'ils finissent pas laisser leurs pensées s'échapper.

L'ambiance était électrique autour de nous, Emmett était prêt à en découdre. Combien de temps allions nous tenir avant que tout ceci ne se termine en pugilat.

Une sonnerie de téléphone détourna notre attention. Mon frère décrocha.

- Ouais Alice ?

_- Ils attaquent, revenez vite !_

La frayeur transcendait dans la voix de ma sœur.

- De quoi tu parles ?

_- Je ne les ais pas vu venir ! Ils viennent de traverser le pays depuis le sud, ils arrivent droit sur nous, ils viennent exterminer les loups et ceux qu'ils considèrent comme leurs alliés, notre clan ! _

- Mais de qui parles-tu ? Des Volturi ?

_- Non ! Une armée de nouveaux nés, une trentaine, ils ont un chef à leur tête, un dénommé Riley, je crains que ce soit le vampire que j'ai parfois vu avec Victoria ce qui expliquerait leur but…_

- Elle n'est pas avec eux ?

_- Non, elle bouge sans cesse, elle reste indécise, je n'arrive pas à voir ou elle se trouve ! Ils seront là dans quelques minutes, prévenez la meute et revenez vite !_

Emmett raccrocha et s'élança vers la villa. Je me tournais vers Sam, l'interrogeant du regard, la cacophonie qui régnait, démontrait qu'ils avaient entendu la conversation.

- Nous devons défendre Forks, si ceux sont bien des vampires nouveaux nés, ils n'épargneront pas les humains ! Nous n'avons pas le choix si nous voulons les repousser, nous devons nous allier.

_« Où vont-ils arriver ? »_

- Je l'ignore, Alice nous l'indiquera, rassemble tes troupes et suivez ma piste !

_« Nous vous rejoignons, cette fois la rouquine ne s'en sortira pas vivante, où qu'elle soit cachée nous la débusquerons ! »_

- Faites vite ! Et compte sur moi pour ne pas oublier cette histoire avec Jacob !

_« Nous verrons ça quand nous aurons vaincu ces sangsues ! » _me lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner au cœur de son territoire.

Je me dirigeais à mon tour vers la villa. Je comprenais enfin ce qui m'avait échappé depuis le début. L'absence de traces récentes de Jacob. Il n'était pas là et il paraissait intimement lié à la disparition de Bella. J'ignorais pourquoi Sam ne voulait pas me l'avouer et pour quelles raisons il maintenait la meute au secret.

Un éclairage nouveau de la situation se fit dans ma tête, avait-elle pu se servir de lui pour disparaître ? Car ainsi elle échappait au radar d'Alice et son odeur couvrait la sienne. J'aurais dû le comprendre en constatant que ma sœur ne la voyait plus. Anéanti par ma perte, obsédé par mes recherches je n'avais pas fait le lien.

Pour le moment la menace planait ailleurs. Si mes suppositions étaient bonnes, Bella était loin sous la protection de Jacob, il serait toujours temps de partir à sa recherche après. Je devais me concentrer sur la bataille inévitable à venir pour protéger ma famille et Forks.

* * *

_**Aïeuh ! Me tape pas dans le dos comme ça Emmett ! **_

_**Ouais je sais t'es content enfin de l'action mais c'est pas une raison !**_

_**Bon allez, une dernière chance de trouver qui que c'est donc qu'a foutu le b….l en appuyant ci-dessous !**_


	22. Vengeance

_**Ah ah ! Ça vous épate hein ?**_

_**Ça c'est de la publication qu'elle est rapide, moins d'une semaine, on pourrait presque croire que je tiens mes promesses ! Et en plus j'ai eu le temps d'approfondir certains passages si c'est pas beau ça ?**_

_**Bon j'arrête de faire ma maligne car en vrai je suis sans voix devant vos réactions, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, du tout… Alors un énorme merci à vous toutes pour votre soutien !**_

_**Vous allez enfin avoir ci-dessous les réponses aux questions que vous me posez inlassablement depuis 3 chapitres. **_

_**Pour la petite histoire, cette intrigue n'était pas encore imaginée quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, mais plus j'avançais plus je me demandais quelle allait être la suite de leurs retrouvailles et un beau matin je me suis réveillée avec cette idée que j'ai creusée et affinée depuis, comme quoi parfois il faudrait mieux rester dormir ;-)**_

_**Pour les sans comptes : **_

_**Aurore : Toi… tu joues trop au Cluedo ;-) Je suis ravie que ça t'est autant plu ! Un énorme merci à toi et un ROBisou également !**_

_**LILIA68 : Merci pour ta review et surtout je te félicite pour ta perspicacité. Effectivement ces petites bêtes sont des vampires, ce qui fait qu'ils m'ont donné beaucoup de fil à retordre ! Mais même le vampire a ses failles… Désolée de t'avoir déçue pour Rosalie, il va falloir trouver quelqu'un d'autre à maltraiter…**_

_**SANDRY : Mais non, tu n'es pas une fan indigne ! La preuve tu as tout a fait cerné le personnage de Bella-toujours-là-où-il-faut-pas ! Par contre es-tu vraiment certaine de vouloir connaître la réaction d'Edward à la vue de Bella ? Oui ? Et bien dans ce cas, faudra pas venir te plaindre de dépenser des fortune chez ton coiffeur ! En tout cas merci du fond du cœur pour ta review !**_

_**Un album m'a accompagnée pendant l'écriture, « Sleeping with Ghosts » de Placebo en particulier « Centrefolds ».**_

_**Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Avertissement : Ce chapitre est fortement déconseillé à vos ongles, vos cheveux pas encore blancs et à vos organes sensibles au stress. Mais ne croyez surtout pas que je ne vous aime pas, hein ?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 21 : Vengeance**

_**POV Bella**_

Je vécus le voyage en pointillé, dormant la plus part du temps dans la cabine du bateau.

La jauge du réservoir était dans le rouge quand Jacob prit la décision de l'abandonner dans un port de plaisance de Vancouver, estimant qu'à partir de là nous irions plus vite par la route.

Il partit à la recherche d'un loueur avec le reste de mon argent liquide et revint rapidement avec une voiture assez spacieuse pour que je puisse m'allonger sur la banquette arrière. Je m'assoupis, ouvrant à peine un œil quand nous prîmes le ferry entre Coupeville et Port Townsend.

Je flottais entre rêve et réalité, distinguant faiblement les ombres qui bougeaient derrière mes paupières, les mots de la lettre d'Edward tournaient dans mon esprit, je laissais les souvenirs des moments passés avec lui me revenir. Une douce euphorie s'emparait de moi à l'idée de le retrouver, brutalement interrompue par un coup qui déclencha une douleur violente dans ma poitrine me faisant émettre une longue plainte.

- Putain ! Ça t'a encore pété une côte ! lança Jacob en ralentissant.

Il pris un virage serré et la voiture fut secouée comme si nous roulions sur une chaussée déformée. Chaque soubresaut ravivait la souffrance qui irradiait dans tous mon corps. Je ne pouvais retenir mes gémissements, les poings serrés contre mon visage.

- Je suis désolé… Courage c'est presque fini, dit-il avant d'arrêter le véhicule.

Je sentis que l'on posait une couverture sur moi, puis une main caressa mes cheveux.

- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, la voiture est invisible de la route, tu es à l'abri. Nous ne sommes plus loin, je vais chercher de l'aide, murmura-t-il.

La porte claqua et le silence m'entoura. Je ne bougeais plus ce qui me semblait canaliser les élancements dans ma poitrine. Les mouvements du bébé étaient maintenant infimes sous ma peau tendue.

Je me risquais à ouvrir les yeux et aperçus par la fenêtre au dessus de moi la cime des arbres qui se détachait du ciel bleu. Je n'avais aucune idée du nombre de miles que nous avions parcourus, mais la forêt me laissait penser que nous avions passé Port Angeles.

J'espérais que nous n'étions plus loin de Forks car mon corps ne résisterait plus longtemps à ce traitement, mes forces me désertaient petit à petit.

Je n'avais jamais eu autant conscience qu'à cet instant de la fin de cette improbable grossesse. Je n'allais pas y survivre, je ne voyais pas d'autres possibilités, mais l'amour que j'éprouvais pour ce bébé était si puissant que mon sacrifice me paraissait justifié.

Il fallait cependant que je résiste encore. Je ne voulais pas partir sans revoir Edward une dernière fois, sans pouvoir lui dire à quel point je l'aimais.

Sans repères, j'avais la l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Jacob était parti. Je sombrais dans un demi-sommeil quand je crus percevoir un bruit de portière, confirmé par l'air frais qui envahit l'habitacle. Une main de glace se posa sur ma joue et mon cœur fit un bond.

- Edward, oh Edward… dis-je en tentant de me redresser.

- Isabella, oh Isabella, me répondit une voix moqueuse qui me glaça le sang.

Je découvris au dessus de moi, le visage blafard aux yeux carmins entouré de cheveux rouges que j'avais tant craint et haï, celui de Victoria.

- Nous y sommes enfin ! Quel plaisir de t'avoir tout à moi, d'autant que tu me réserves une surprise de taille… susurra-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon ventre.

Je reculais. Me réfugiant à l'autre bout de la voiture, tentant vainement d'ouvrir la porte.

Ma tête fut tirée violemment en arrière par les cheveux.

- Je te propose d'aller dans un endroit plus tranquille pour discuter, murmura-t-elle, son haleine glaciale caressant ma joue.

Elle m'attira vers elle et je tombais lourdement au sol. Une douleur ardente naquit dans le bras avec lequel j'avais tenté de parer ma chute, me coupant le souffle.

Elle me hissa en travers de son dos et le paysage autour de moi se fondit. Je fermais les yeux, ne luttant pas car à chaque mouvement sa poigne de fer se refermait un peu plus sur moi, menaçant de me briser les os.

La souplesse et la vitesse de sa course faisaient que la souffrance de mes fractures était supportable, tout du moins à un niveau qui me permettait de ne pas m'évanouir.

Le désespoir me gagnait. J'avais la certitude qu'elle allait me tuer. Elle se débrouillerait pour me faire souffrir assez longtemps, mais elle s'assurerait d'en finir avant que Jacob ou qui que ce soit d'autre n'arrive à me trouver. Et c'était ce qui m'effrayait le plus, j'allais quitter ce monde sans revoir Edward…

- J'espère que tu apprécieras le lieu choisit, ton petit ami a laissé ici une telle empreinte que j'ose espérer que c'est un de ses endroits favoris ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

Je fus à nouveau projetée brutalement à terre quand elle me lâcha. Je reculais jusqu'à sentir un obstacle dans mon dos. J'observais effarée mon environnement et mon cœur se fendit un peu plus en constatant qu'elle m'avait traînée dans la clairière d'Edward.

Elle se tenait debout devant moi un sourire amusé teinté de sadisme aux lèvres.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas à quelle vitesse tu es tombé dans notre piège… Je pensais tes sentiments plus puissants, que tu allais me donner plus de fil à retordre… Mais j'ai tendance à oublier que tu n'es qu'une stupide petite humaine… As-tu au moins apprécié le choix des photos ?

Je restais sans voix, interdite.

- On répond à mes questions ! m'ordonna-t-elle durement.

- Je… je ne comprends pas… bégayais-je.

Elle soupira, exaspérée.

- Les photos, la lettre de Rosalie ? Ça te revient ?

J'acquiesçais lentement, j'avais la nausée en devinant ce qu'elle essayait de me faire comprendre.

- Un grossier stratagème, pour que tu quittes Edward ! Je voulais que tu souffres un peu avant d'en finir avec toi, mais je n'avais pas imaginé que tu allais réagir aussi vite et aussi fort, c'était au delà de mes espoirs !

Je la regardais les yeux écarquillés.

- C'est stupéfiant, tu ne comprends toujours pas… En même temps, tes amis les Cullen n'ont rien à t'envier, sans doute leur régime qui diminue leurs facultés intellectuelles… L'inutile acharnement qu'ils ont mis à te chercher en était presque risible. Je dois au moins te reconnaître ça, tu as réussi à disparaître totalement, si tu n'avais pas eu la bonne idée de revenir par ici je ne t'aurais pas retrouvée si facilement, dit-elle en me fixant au comble du ravissement.

Elle s'accroupit face à moi.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser plus longtemps dans l'ignorance, tu mérites de savoir à quel point tu t'es trompée, il serait dommage que tu meures sans regretter ton stupide comportement de ces derniers jours.

Elle fit une pause, reprenant son monologue après avoir vérifié que j'étais pendue à ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai jamais abandonné, je me suis promise d'avoir ma vengeance et ce jour est enfin arrivé ! Mais cette fois, il n'y aura pas d'erreur, tout a été préparé et ceux qui ont été impliqués dans la mort de James ou qui protègent ces derniers en payeront le prix !

Elle éclata d'un rire hystérique avant de reprendre.

- Depuis notre dernière rencontre malheureusement interrompue je n'ai eu de cesse de préparer cette journée. Plus d'un an déjà… Il faut que tu saches que j'aie tout d'abord demandé un peu d'aide à un ancien clan de Forks que tu connais très bien… Les Cullen ! Mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir, ils ont refusé de combattre à mes côtés ! Je n'ai compris qu'ils étaient des ennemis que quand ils ont quitté précipitamment le Maine pour retourner à Forks vivre en parfaite harmonie avec ces loups puants !

Le dégoût s'empara de ses traits avant de laisser place à un sourire satisfait.

- Cette entrevue m'a tout de même permis de remarquer les facultés supérieures à la normale de certains membres de cet étrange groupe ainsi que l'agressivité mal masquée du plus jeune à mon égard et l'agacement qu'elle provoquait chez la grande blonde… Élément crucial pour la suite des évènements, mais j'y reviendrais plus tard !

Elle se releva et déambula devant moi, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

- Le nombre de mes ennemis ayant considérablement augmenté, mes chances de t'atteindre avaient diminué d'autant, bien qu'à l'époque je n'imaginais même pas tes liens avec les Cullen ! Cachée au Texas, je me suis appliquée à rassembler une armée, mais afin de parer les dons de clairvoyance que je soupçonnais chez tes amis, je me suis choisie avec beaucoup de soin un lieutenant, Riley Biers, un jeune homme originaire de Forks. Une fois qu'il a été prêt et entièrement acquis à ma cause, il a commencé le recrutement. Je ne faisais que mordre nos futurs soldats, une fois transformés ils n'avaient plus aucun contact avec moi, ignorant jusqu'à mon existence…

Elle me fixa pour s'assurer que je l'écoutais toujours. Jamais je n'aurais pu soupçonner ce qu'elle me dévoilait.

- Pour ne pas reproduire les erreurs du passé, il me fallait plus de renseignements pour mener à bien mon attaque. A compter de ce moment, la chance a été de notre côté comme jamais ! Tout d'abord Riley a eu la merveilleuse idée de nous dénicher une nouvelle recrue fort utile, un jeune homme sans attaches, reclus, dont la seule activité était le piratage informatique… Je n'avais jamais cru aux nouvelles technologies jusqu'ici, mais tu serais impressionnée de savoir le nombre de découvertes que l'on peut faire à travers un ordinateur et sa prise de contrôle insoupçonnable par son utilisateur… Riley a pris grand soin de fournir toute la nourriture nécessaire à ce jeune soldat pour qu'il puisse consacrer toute son énergie à pirater le réseau informatique que se sont créés les Cullen… Quand je pense aux richesses qu'ils ont amassées de façon légales alors qu'il leur suffirait de tuer pour obtenir tout ce qu'ils veulent…

Elle soupira, marquant un silence avant de reprendre le fil de ses interminables explications.

- Riley a ensuite ravivé ses souvenirs de sa période universitaire à Seattle, il a ainsi repris contact avec un étudiant extrêmement bien renseigné sur toi, un dénommé Alex ça te dit quelque chose ?

Je hochais péniblement la tête, incapable de saisir ce que ce dernier venait faire dans cette histoire complètement irréaliste.

- C'est lui qui nous a appris que vous fricotiez ensemble toi et le plus jeune des Cullen. Après sa transformation, Riley lui a assuré qu'il ferait de toi ce qu'il voulait et qu'il pourrait s'occuper personnellement de ton copain. Stupides mâles ! Il n'a aucune idée du sort que je te réserve ! Mais ses forces supérieures de nouveau-né, sa vitesse hors du commun associé à sa jalousie font de lui le meilleur candidat pour venir à bout d'Edward...

- Non… gémis-je.

J'étais écœurée, je ne savais pas encore combien de révélations de ce type j'allais devoir endurer. Je me rappelais les propos d'Angela sur le départ d'Alex à Houston et le nom de cet étudiant qui assistait notre professeur de biologie moléculaire me revint de façon limpide : Riley Biers.

Victoria ne me prêta pas attention et poursuivit.

- Avec tous ces talents à notre disposition, nous avons découvert votre petit périple au Brésil. A votre retour, pour je ne sais quelle raison tu n'étais pas avec ton petit ami qui a eu l'excellente idée d'allumer son ordinateur avant de se faire sauter dessus par une femelle presque nue ! Riley était aux anges quand notre recrue lui a remis l'enregistrement de la webcam de ton petit ami ! Il n'avait plus qu'à faire son choix de clichés et à payer Fedex ! C'est à ce moment que mon observation passée du clan Cullen est entrée en jeu et que j'ai suggéré de choisir Rosalie pour signer le doux mot préparé par Riley. Quelle joie ça a été pour moi de constater que j'avais vu juste !

Elle soupira d'aise en se tournant vers moi.

- Alors tu commences à comprendre, demanda t-elle en m'assenant une claque qui me donna l'impression que mon cou allait se dévisser.

- Tout ça c'était vous… dis-je dégoûtée par la cruelle et minable réalité.

- Et oui ! Par contre j'ai peu apprécié ta fuite ! J'ai été obligée de repousser l'attaque de plusieurs jours ! Mais mes troupes ne tenaient plus en place et j'ai du les lâcher pour exterminer ta bande de chiens et les vampires qui se mettront en travers de leur chemin ! Et toi tu me fais le cadeau de réapparaitre… Si ton cher et tendre résiste à cet imbécile d'Alex il pourra profiter de ta dépouille. Ensuite j'aviserais si lui aussi je l'achèverais…

- Non, non, ne lui faites rien ! suppliais-je.

- Comme c'est touchant… Tu as raison le laisser souffrir de ta perte est finalement la meilleure vengeance à son manque de soutient envers ceux de son espèce ! Par contre tu amènes un nouvel élément dans mon équation, que va-t-on faire de ça ?

Elle avait à nouveau posé sa main sur mon ventre. Je me recroquevillais dans un geste de défense. Je n'avais jamais voulu penser à l'avenir du petit être que je portais en moi, inconsciemment la présence de Jacob à mes côtés me rassurait, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui quand je ne serais plus là.

Mais à cet instant face à la folie meurtrière de Victoria, je réalisais qu'elle allait nous tuer tous les deux, que son existence s'achèverait avec la mienne.

Elle recula d'un coup, sur ses gardes.

- Fini le bavardage, tu en sais bien assez ! Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps ! lança-t-elle inquiète.

Elle me tira par la jambe et je me débattis, essayant de la cogner avec mes membres encore valides. Je n'avais aucune chance mais je voulais lutter contre elle, l'unique responsable de tout ce que j'avais traversé ces derniers jours.

Elle finit par appuyer si fort sa main qui enserrait ma cheville que je la sentis se compresser, les os se broyer. Elle imprima un violent mouvement à ma jambe et les ligaments de mon genou cédèrent. J'hurlais à pleins poumons.

Des décharges de souffrance me parcouraient sans que je puisse les contrôler ou les anticiper. Je plongeais par intermittence dans l'inconscience, puis un pic de douleur me ramenait à la surface. Ma perception du monde extérieure se troublait, la sensation qui me dominait était celle d'être un paquet de nerfs à vifs, que mon martyre ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Je discernais Victoria penchée sur moi et j'entendis un bruit métallique sinistre. Un liquide chaud se répandit sur mes jambes, puis j'eus l'effroyable sensation que l'on m'arrachait les entrailles. J'eus mal d'une façon que je n'avais encore jamais connue.

Mes cris s'étranglaient dans ma gorge, j'étais au paroxysme de ce que ma chair et mon esprit pouvaient endurer.

Dans un dernier effort, j'ouvris les yeux, ma vision était brouillée par les larmes et la douleur, je distinguais la silhouette de Victoria qui reculait, elle portait quelque chose dans ses bras. Je crus percevoir un reflet bronze, puis, plus rien, elle avait disparu.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui l'avait fait fuir avant de m'achever. Je n'entendais rien autour de moi, j'étais seule, réduite à l'état d'un corps supplicié, vide… Mon bébé… Je ne le sentais plus, incapable de me soulever, je n'arrivais pas à voir où il était.

La souffrance était trop forte, la torpeur de l'inconscience trop tentante, je succombais doucement à son appel… Je tournais la tête vers ma main, mes doigts, que j'avais maintenu serrés autour du bracelet tout ce temps, se détendirent, découvrant ce lien ténu qui m'avait rattaché à lui pendant quelques secondes de son éternité, ce lien que j'avais été incapable de maintenir…

Autour de moi, dans l'herbe haute de la clairière, se répandait ce liquide si précieux qui nous avait séparé et rapproché à la fois, perdu à jamais…

Je mourrais…

_**POV Edward**_

Mon clan n'était déjà plus à la villa, je suivis leurs pistes pour les retrouver en bordure d'une vaste prairie.

La peur était sur tous les visages. Même Emmett ne cachait pas son inquiétude. Jasper dans tous ses états, nous abreuvait de conseils précieux pour retourner la force d'un nouveau né contre lui même et l'exterminer. Il nous rappela qu'ils étaient incontrôlables, vicieux et rendu fous par la soif.

Nous formâmes une ligne, seul rempart de la ville au fléau qui accourait vers nous. Je regardais les miens. Nos pensées étaient communes, aucun de nous ne savait comment nous allions survivre à ce qui arrivait. Ils étaient trop nombreux, combien même nous parvenions les arrêter, il y aurait des pertes dans tous les rangs.

Le silence se fit pesant jusqu'au moment ou deux bruits nous parvinrent. Devant nous, la course des nouveaux nés. Ils étaient bruyants, impatients d'en découdre, se chamaillant, se repoussant, certains se battant à mort, diminuant leur nombre.

Derrière nous le fracas puissant des loups, la meute arrivait. Plus importante que dans mon souvenir, de nouveaux jeunes s'étaient transformés dernièrement. Je ne donnais pas cher de ces enfants dans l'affrontement qui nous attendait.

Jasper se tourna vers eux, leur réitérant les instructions qu'ils nous avaient données auparavant. Les loups s'alignèrent sur notre ligne venant grossir nos faibles rangs.

Mes pensées allèrent une dernière fois vers Bella. J'espérais qu'elle était loin du massacre qui allait se produire, à l'abri, en sureté. Je n'aurais peut-être jamais l'occasion de la revoir, de comprendre sa fuite… Pour l'heure je me donnait un seul objectif, protéger Forks, me battre jusqu'au bout pour au moins épargner la vie de son père.

Les nouveaux nés débouchèrent de l'autre côté de la prairie. Leur attaque fut rapide, frontale et puissante. Il n'y eu aucune hésitation de leur part à notre vue, ils étaient assoiffés imaginant déjà leurs futures proies quand la ville serait sans défense, résolus à nous exterminer et persuadés de leur supériorité.

Je plongeais dans la bataille, sans pitié, appliquant à la lettre les conseils de Jasper. Devenu guerrier, je feintais pour éviter les attaques grossières de mes adversaires, précédant leurs gestes en lisant leurs esprits.

C'était un vrai carnage, le bruit de la bataille qui faisait rage était assourdissant. Je me fiais plus à mon don qu'à mes cinq sens pour me repérer au milieu de la cohue. Je déchirais, dépeçais sans relâche. A mes côtés, Jasper, Alice et Carlisle y mettaient autant d'entrain, achevant nos ennemis avec dextérité et rapidité.

Emmett et Rose filèrent devant moi, à la poursuite de deux d'entre eux qui avaient percé notre ligne.

A l'extrémité de la prairie, un des loups les plus jeunes se retrouva encerclé par un groupe de nouveaux nés. Mais avant que qui se soit ne le rejoigne, l'un deux sauta sur son dos et l'enserra dans une emprise qui fit craquer tout ses os et lui brisa la nuque d'un coup sec.

C'était la première victime dans nos rangs mais nous n'avions pas le temps de nous apitoyer. Je fonçais sur ses bourreaux avec l'aide de Paul et Jared, nous les achevâmes au terme d'une lutte acharnée.

Après avoir jeté leurs corps dans le brasier de flammes violettes qui brulait au milieu de la prairie, je sondais les alentours pour déterminer l'état de notre groupe et le nombre restant d'ennemis. Je captais alors la pensée d'un d'entre eux qui contournait le champ de bataille.

Je m'élançais à sa poursuite. Il était extrêmement rapide, même pour moi. Je ne le voyais pas mais je suivais sa trace toute fraiche. Elle s'arrêta dans une allée déserte entre deux entrepôts de stockage de la scierie de Forks.

Isolé des miens, j'étais sur mes gardes, je savais qu'il n'était pas loin même si je ne l'entendais pas.

Un mouvement à la périphérie de ma vision accompagné par l'esprit du nouveau né m'alerta. Il était sur le toit du bâtiment sur ma droite, tenant dans ses bras un humain à demi conscient. Il termina de s'en nourrir à grandes lampées bruyantes avant de le lâcher. Le corps de sa victime tomba lourdement devant moi, sans vie.

Je relevais la tête vers mon ennemi. J'allais le rejoindre sur son perchoir avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite et ne tue d'autre personne, mais il sauta, retombant à quelques pas de moi.

- Edward, content de te revoir ! me lança-t-il sur un ton narquois.

Je détaillais son visage, mais se furent les images qui défilaient dans sa tête qui me firent réaliser qui il était.

- Alex ? demandais-je sans réellement attendre de réponses à ce qui était maintenant une certitude.

- Tu te sens moins en position de force, non ? Maintenant que nous sommes à égalité, qui de nous deux Bella va-t-elle choisir ? dit-il avec un sourire vicieux.

- Je t'interdis de l'approcher ! grondais-je.

- Elle ne t'appartient pas ! Dans quelques minutes quand tu seras réduis à l'état de cendres, j'irais la retrouver ! J'espère que j'arriverais à résister assez longtemps pour en profiter avant de la tuer… C'était vraiment un bon coup au pieu… dit-il, persuadé de l'effet qu'auraient ses paroles sur moi.

Incapable de me contenir, je ne le déçus pas, l'attaquant, fou de rage. Il para mon assaut avec une force décuplée par le sang frais qu'il venait d'ingurgiter, me repoussant d'une main. J'allais m'écraser contre la porte métallique de l'entrepôt qui se déforma avec un bruit de tôle froissée.

- Je suis déçu Edward ! J'attendais tellement plus de ce combat, aies au moins la décence de faire semblant de te défendre ! s'exclama-t-il en ricanant.

Il avait adoré la réaction que j'avais eu à sa provocation, il était certain de sortir gagnant de notre affrontement. Je me relevais rapidement décidant de me calmer pour avoir une chance de le vaincre au lieu de l'attaquer aveuglément.

- Allez montre moi ce que tu sais faire ! Après quelques décennies d'existence tu dois bien connaître quelques trucs ! A moins que la compagnie des humains ne t'ait rendu doux comme un agneau ? susurra-t-il avant de me foncer vers moi.

Je l'évitais et nous nous tournâmes autour à une vitesse inhumaine, tentant l'un et l'autre de nous toucher. Je me défendais profitant de mon don pour parer ses assauts mais je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. Sa vélocité était surprenante, il portait ses attaques presque aussi rapidement qu'il les imaginait.

Comme je le craignais, il finit par atteindre son but, jouant de vitesse, il m'arracha une partie de la main dans un grincement métallique et la cracha plus loin en riant comme un dément.

- Alors ça fait mal ? Quand je t'aurais abimé ta petite gueule de la même façon, Bella te trouvera certainement moins intéressant ! se moqua-t-il.

Je ne ressentais pas la douleur, juste la désagréable impression que je pouvais perdre et laisser ce type dans la nature, libre, libre de retrouver Bella. Son amour pour elle était construit de toute pièce, il la voulait plus par convoitise qu'autre chose et il allait la tuer car, comme tous, il ne résisterait pas à son arôme alléchant.

Cette idée me fit tenir, je me concentrais sur ma haine pour lui, sur mon pouvoir qui était ma seule arme pour le surpasser.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que ça fait Alex ? lançais-je en lui faisant signe d'approcher avec ma main intact.

Son sourire goguenard se tordit un centième de seconde en voyant ma réaction, mais il retrouva aussi vite sa confiance en lui, convaincue de ma défaite toute proche.

Immobile, calé sur mes jambes, en position de défense, je fermais les yeux, occultant mon environnement pour me concentrer sur ses pensées.

Il vit dans mon attitude de la résignation et enhardi par sa première victoire, il voulu tenter une attaque identique. Avant même qu'il n'esquisse le premier geste j'étais prêt à le parer.

Quand il arriva à ma hauteur ses crocs vers mon flanc, j'abattis le plus fort possible mon coude sur sa nuque, attrapant son bras, le tordant vers l'arrière avant de l'arracher d'un geste précis. Puis je le repoussais d'un violent coup de pied dans les côtes.

Il hurla de rage.

- Alors j'espère que ça te plait parce que ce n'est pas fini ! Je peux t'assurer qu'aucune de tes foutues mains ne se posera plus jamais sur Bella ! le défiais-je.

La fureur lui fit perdre tout contrôle. Il prit appui sur le mur du bâtiment et bondit au dessus de moi visant ma tête. Je me décalais. J'entendis ses dents claquer dans le vide. Attrapant son pied, je lui fis subir le même sort qu'à son bras.

Il roula plus loin avant de se jeter à nouveau sur moi sans plus réfléchir, m'offrant sa tête. Mes crocs se plantèrent dans son cou, déchirant les tissus morts en même temps que mes mains appliquaient un mouvement qui termina de la séparer de son corps.

La joie malsaine du tueur qui sommeillait en moi me submergea, je m'acharnais sur lui comme pour le punir de tout ce qu'il avait projeté de faire à Bella si j'avais été à sa place. Je ne me calmais que devant ses restes dévorés par les flammes.

J'entendis Jasper s'approcher et je dus prendre sur moi pour me recomposer un visage et une humeur civilisés. Il avait également achevé un fuyard avant de croiser ma piste.

- Edward, ça va ? demanda-t-il percevant encore les fragments de la colère qui m'avait habité.

- Je l'ai eu mais il a tué un humain, il faut que nous fassions disparaître les preuves. Et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour retrouver le reste de ma main, dis-je en la levant devant ses yeux.

Pendant que je m'occupais du corps, effaçant les causes surnaturelles de sa mort afin de laisser croire à une chute, il retrouva le morceau sur lequel mon annulaire et mon auriculaire frémissaient encore, et me le tendis.

- Ça fait mal ? lui demandais-je.

- C'est désagréable, sans doute l'équivalent d'une épaule que l'on remet en place pour un humain…

Il se remémora son plus terrible combat alors qu'il était encore dans sa première année, une bataille pendant laquelle chacun se battait pour sa propre survie ne sachant même plus qui appartenait à quelle armée. Il y avait laissé un bras avant de sortir vainqueur au côté de sa créatrice et amante, Maria. C'était la première fois qu'il expérimentait la reconstitution de son corps mort et ses désagréments.

Ne souhaitant pas en savoir plus, je joignis les deux parties de ma main. Je ne pus retenir un grondement. C'était effectivement désagréable de sentir les os se ré-emboiter, légèrement douloureux. Les tissus morts se ressoudèrent dans un crissement semblable à celui d'une craie sur un tableau qui résonna dans tous mon corps, puis se fut terminé.

En quelques dixièmes de secondes, ma main était à nouveau fonctionnelle, seule subsistait une cicatrice blanche en croissant de lune dernier témoin de la blessure infligée par les crocs de mon ennemi.

- Nous devons y retourner ! Nous vérifierons en route s'il n'y en a pas d'autres qui nous ont échappé, me pressa mon frère.

Abandonnant la contemplation de ma main, je lui emboitais le pas. Nous ne trouvâmes aucune autre piste avant d'atteindre la prairie. Nos ennemis étaient vaincus mais la scène qui se dévoilait devant nous était remplie de tristesse.

Eleazar, Kate et Tanya étaient recourbés au dessus d'un tas de cendres. Dans leurs esprits, je vis les visages horrifiés de Carmen et d'Irina alors qu'elles se faisaient cerner par un groupe de nouveaux nés.

Eleazar avait assisté à leur exécution sans pouvoir rien faire, tenu à l'écart par ses propres adversaires. Alertés par ses appels, le reste de notre clan était venu en renfort, achevant leurs agresseurs aussi vite que possible. Mais ce fut vain, les flammes consumaient déjà les corps de nos amies.

Je ressentis la douleur d'Eleazar au plus profond de mes entrailles, elle était sans fin et sans espoir, il ne ferait pas un pas de plus sur cette terre, pas sans Carmen…

A travers la mort de leur sœur, Kate et Tanya revivaient la disparition de leur mère mais elles sauraient trouver la ressource en se soutenant l'une et l'autre pour surmonter ce nouveau deuil qui frappait leur clan.

Notre victoire avait le goût amer de nos pertes. Les loups avaient eux aussi à déplorer le décès d'un d'entre eux et un deuxième était gravement blessé. Carlisle tentait de l'examiner.

Je restais les bras ballants, ne sachant vers qui me diriger. Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête ne faisant qu'augmenter mon malaise, j'étais incapable de comprendre pourquoi Victoria avait attendu aussi longtemps pour se venger des loups, pour finalement lancer une attaque si grossière. Et où se cachait-elle après avoir lâchement abandonné ses recrues ?

Assailli par les émotions environnantes, Jasper était extrêmement tendu, il s'inquiétait des suites de cet affrontement qui ne pouvait être passé inaperçu. La crainte de voir les Volturi venir naissait en lui. Il se tourna vers Alice l'incitant à concentrer ses visions sur eux.

Elle était figée, les traits ravagés. Ce n'étaient pas la scène de désolation devant nous qui lui faisait porter ce masque d'horreur et de panique, mais les images qui défilaient dans son esprit, Victoria qui s'approchait d'une voiture contemplant le visage endormie de Bella par la vitre, Bella étendue dans l'herbe à bout de force, le corps ravagé, les Volturi au complet qui se dirigeait vers Forks pour punir ceux qui avaient osé se battre au grand jour risquant de dévoiler notre secret…

_« Edward ! »_

Je sortis des pensées de ma sœur pour diriger mon attention vers cet appel impérieux. Je connaissais ce timbre mais je ne l'identifiais réellement que quand je vis le loup roux arriver à tout allure devant nous. Jacob…

_« Bella a besoin d'aide ! Il faut que le toubib vienne, vite ! »_

Il balaya les alentours du regard mais reporta aussitôt son attention sur moi, s'efforçant de faire abstraction de la meute. Les images s'embrouillaient dans son esprit, il avait laissé Bella seule car elle était incapable de faire le reste du chemin vers Forks. Je repoussais ses pensées pour me concentrer, je devais la retrouver avant que les visions d'Alice se concrétisent.

- Amène moi près d'elle !

_« Et le doc ? »_

- Carlisle, sifflais-je avant de m'élancer à la suite de Jacob.

Il me conduisit à plusieurs miles de Forks sur le début d'un chemin forestier. Une voiture était garée dans un renfoncement à l'abri des regards. Il s'approcha et la panique le gagna.

_« Elle n'est plus là, je l'ai laissé il y a à peine quelques minutes ! »_

Approchant à mon tour j'humais la trace de Victoria mélangée à celle de Bella.

Le loup en était encore à se demander ce qui clochait quand je m'élançais fou d'inquiétude sur la piste fraiche qu'elles avaient laissé me ramenant au cœur de la forêt vers un endroit qui m'était trop familier. J'entendais derrière moi le galop lourd de Jacob suivi plus loin la course légère de mon père.

A l'orée de la clairière je ralentis, non pas pour me préparer à attaquer car je savais que j'arrivais trop tard, Victoria n'était déjà plus là, mais appréhendant ce qui allait se dévoiler sous mes yeux.

L'odeur de Bella était partout, beaucoup trop puissante et enivrante.

L'ambiance idyllique trompeuse du lieu fit remonter à la surface de mon esprit les alexandrins du _Dormeur du val_ d'Arthur Rimbaud, comme pour me préparer la funeste découverte qui m'attendait au bout de mon chemin. Jamais je n'avais si bien éprouvé son sens, sa profondeur, le poids de chacun de ses mots…

Je percevais la nature magnifique qui m'entourait, le soleil qui baignait la clairière de ses doux rayons, les herbes hautes parsemées de fleurs d'été qui s'agitaient au grès de la brise, l'odeur de la végétation et ce corps paisible qui gisait dans son berceau de verdure.

Pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, je ressentais le froid et j'avais besoin d'imaginer que la nature réchauffait cet être si seul, abandonné.

Inexorablement, je progressais. Mes pieds me paraissaient peser des tonnes, mes épaules s'affaissaient un peu plus à chaque pas.

Je franchis les derniers mètres qui me séparaient d'elle. Je vis d'abord son visage, ses paupières closes, ses traits si beaux. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Je me rassasiais de cette image pour me donner la force de continuer mon exploration.

Baissant les yeux, je découvris avec horreur le reste de son corps qui gisait dans une marre de son sang, brisé, éventré. Je tombais à genoux, vaincu, je n'avais pas su la retrouver à temps, je n'avais pas su garder et protéger mon unique amour.

Une violente secousse me sortit de ma catatonie, c'était le bâtard, celui qui était venu me chercher la laissant seule à la merci de Victoria.

_« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ! Sauve là au lieu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ! »_

Je mis toutes mes forces pour le repousser, le projetant sur un arbre à l'opposé de la clairière. Il émit un râle de douleur avant de s'écrouler inerte. Je me retournais à nouveau vers la seule chose qui m'importait.

Carlisle était à sa tête palpant son poignet. Il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher, je ne voulais plus qu'on profane son corps détruit. Je bondis en grognant le repoussant ma main comprimant son cou. Il ne lutta pas.

- Ne la touche pas, je te l'interdis ! sifflais-je entre mes dents.

_« Edward, elle… »_

- Laisse moi seul ou détruit moi sinon le loup s'en chargera quand il aura reprit ses esprits !

Je renforçais mon emprise pour le faire réagir.

_« Edward ! Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »_

Alice venait d'arriver dans la clairière. Elle se jeta sur mon dos tentant de me faire lâcher prise.

_« Edward, arrête ! »_

C'était inutile de me battre ainsi pour quelqu'un qui n'existait plus, j'abandonnais, retombant à genoux.

Carlisle se planta devant moi.

- Edward sauve là ou je le fais moi-même !

- Je ne crois pas qu'aucun d'entre nous ait le pouvoir de la faire revenir d'entre les morts… murmurais-je.

- Tu te méprends, elle vit encore, écoute, il n'est pas trop tard ! me pressa mon père.

Mais je ne voulais plus qu'aucun son parvienne à mes oreilles si ce n'était sa voix ou les battements de son coeur.

_« Écoute s'il te plait, fais le pour elle ! »_

Résigné j'obéis à sa supplication, essayant de retrouver cette musique qui m'était si chère dans la clairière silencieuse.

J'entendis d'abord le tambourinement lent et puissant qui provenait de la poitrine du loup, puis à peine discernable, un battement plus rapide, essoufflé, un gargouillis, un cœur qui luttait dans ses derniers soubresauts.

D'un bond je fus à ses côtés, me penchant au dessus de son visage.

- Bella ?

Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent déjà recouverts par le voile de la mort mais une faible lueur brilla dans ses prunelles chocolat. Elle bougea lentement son bras et son poing serré frôla mon visage. Je le pris délicatement dans ma main, le gardant en contact avec ma joue.

- Edward… murmura-t-elle dans un souffle agonisant avant de retomber dans l'inconscient.

Ses doigts se desserrèrent et je vis le bracelet usé dans sa paume et l'anneau à son doigt, me faisant réaliser que je m'étais fourvoyé, ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait fait fuir.

- Edward ! Sauve là ! hurlèrent à l'unisson mon père et ma sœur.

Elle vivait encore, peu importe ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, j'avais un moyen de la ramener parmi nous. Déterminé, j'incisais la peau fine de son poignet. Son sang délectable entra dans ma bouche, le débit était déjà faible. Je ne prêtais pas attention au brasier qu'il réveilla dans ma gorge, laissant le venin abondant se répandre.

Puis je me retirais pour la morde à l'autre poignet, au cou, au creux des coudes, des genoux, aux chevilles, prenant soin à chaque fois de nettoyer soigneusement avec ma langue la blessure que je lui infligeais. Sa peau était si fine, mes dents s'y enfonçaient si facilement, je détestais l'idée de mutiler encore plus ce corps que j'aimais tant, parcouru trop peu de fois.

Quand que je lui eus transmis autant de venin que son faible organisme pouvait supporter sans que je la vide entièrement, je retombais assis, attendant, tenant sa main dans les miennes, priant les dieux auxquels je ne croyais plus de me la rendre.

Après de longues minutes, sa bouche exhala un dernier souffle, tout son corps se relâcha et son cœur s'arrêta dans un dernier chuintement. Je sentis au plus profond de mon être qu'elle était partie.

Carlisle se précipita, entamant un massage cardiaque énergique. Mon agonie repris une dimension que je ne pensais pas imaginable, ce que j'avais vu chez Eleazar n'était qu'une infime partie de ce que je vivais.

Je reculais, ne pouvant rester auprès de cette enveloppe charnelle qui ne contenait même plus celle que j'aimais. J'allais la rejoindre au plus vite mais auparavant je voulais contenter cette rage dévastatrice qui montait des abîmes les plus obscures de mon esprit. Pour ça je devais détruire la responsable de sa mort.

Je m'éloignais sourd aux cris des membres de mon clan qui tentaient de me retenir…

* * *

_**Euh… Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien vous proposer pour vous réconforter… Ah, je sais ! **_

_**Une tasse de sang chaud ? Non…**_

_**Une partie de domino avec Jasper, excellent pour calmer les nerfs ? Non plus…**_

_**Un câlin de Rosalie, alors ? Jamais de la vie, ok… **_

_**Et une petite léchouille de Jacob ? Même pas… **_

_**Pfffff, vous êtes difficiles vous savez ?**_

_**Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous…**_

_**En attendant, tapez sur le bouton en bas, vous verrez ça fait autant de bien que j'en aie ressenti à arracher la tête d'Alex par l'intermédiaire d'Edward-Kill-Bill ! **_


	23. Les limbes

_**Oui je sais c'est mal, très mal d'avoir été absente tout ce temps… Mais bon, moi au moins, je ne vous ais pas larguées au milieu de la forêt avec Jacob et ses regards énamourés comme seule compagnie pendant que je me dorais la pilule au Brésil ! **_

_**Sachez que mon éternité ne sera pas suffisante pour que je me pardonne de vous avoir abandonnées (Edward sort de ce corps ! Euh non tu peux rester Edward, tant que tu veux… Il fait froid, euh chaud par ici, non ?)**_

_**Pour ma défense, comment voulez vous décemment que je me concentre ? D'abord il y a Edward qui nous fait sa crise de la cent-dizaine en essayant de nous faire croire qu'il s'appelle Jacob, en troquant la brune et le loup-garou contre une blonde et un éléphant, auquel vous ajouterez mes efforts surhumains pour m'astreindre à ne pas regarder les photos des scènes de sexe de Breaking Dawn volées à Summit à l'insu de leur bon grès…**_

_**Bon ok, la vérité vraie est que le seul coupable est le TEMPS qui parfois semble s'écourter comme un vieux slip kangourou porté par un jeune Quileute en pleine mutation lupine…  
**_

_**Pour en revenir à nos pumas et à vos bruyantes reviews, sachez que j'ai beaucoup aimé votre assurance de façade sur la transformation de Bella, doublée d'un vieux doute quant à savoir si j'étais assez tordue pour finalement la zigouiller. Par contre, à part Elunéa et Aude77, les autres n'ont aucun espoir dans les compétences médicales vieilles de près de 300 ans de Papounet Cullen ! Je vous préviens il est vexé, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il s'en remette… (Qui a dit « On s'en fout de Carlisle, on veut juste Edward et Bella ensemble ! » ? Hein, qui ?)**_

_**Sinon, pour marquer l'anniversaire de ma fic, je vous ais caché une phrase « saga » dans ce chapitre, vous m'en direz des nouvelles, tellement c'est beau… Et oui, déjà un an que j'écris ce truc ! (et hop, auto-lançage de confettis ! Allez, Edward tu mets le joli chapeau pointu rose avec des princesses sans râler et tu m'aides à souffler la bougie !). Et en plus pour fêter ça dignement j'ai eu le droit à Robert et ses mèches cuivrées au Grand Journal ! (Ah bon ? Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ma fic ? Pfff, je suis naïve parfois…)**_

_**Pour les sans comptes (si elles n'ont pas déserté) :**_

_**Aurore : Encore une fois merci pour ta review ! Tu dois me prendre pour une vraie sadique maintenant avec ma lenteur de publication, j'espère que cette suite n'aggravera pas mon cas ! ROBisous !**_

_**Sandry : Je sens que tu t'en veux de m'avoir dit que tu ne me mettais pas la pression pour la suite… Si tu traines encore par ici, sache que je te remercie chaleureusement pour ta review et ta patience, j'adore ton avis catégorique sur le devenir des différents personnages ! J'espère que cette longue pause t'as permis de calmer tes nerfs et que ce chapitre ne les remettra pas à rude épreuve car non, même si les apparences sont contre moi, je ne tiens absolument pas à ta mort ! **_

_**Enfin, à tous ceux qui ont maintenu un bruit de fond de visites sur ma fic pendant ces longues semaines, alors que je n'osais même pas aller regarder persuadée que c'était le calme plat : merci pour votre assiduité qui a contribué à me donner le courage de publier ! **_

_**Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent TOUS à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Un vieux morceau que j'avais oublié a accompagné ma relecture du POV Bella, « Gone » de Madonna, merci au mode aléatoire !**_

_**Une fois n'est pas coutume, nous allons commencer par Edward !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Les limbes**

_**POV Edward**_

Rien…

Plus aucune trace de Victoria…

J'avais traversé la rivière là où sa piste s'arrêtait brutalement, mais je n'avais trouvé aucun indice de son passage sur l'autre berge, bien que j'eus exploré l'amont et l'aval du cours d'eau sur plusieurs miles.

Perdu, je reculais vers la lisière de l'épaisse et profonde forêt qui bordait la rive sur laquelle je me tenais, ne sachant plus où me diriger.

La rage, qui depuis que j'avais quitté la dépouille de Bella, coulait en moi, se propageant tel un poison, s'amenuisa laissant place à mon chagrin. Immobile, j'entamais une sourde lutte avec moi-même pour avoir le courage de lui survivre assez longtemps pour la venger.

_« Edward »_

Des mains secouaient puissamment mes épaules.

- Edward, réagis ! m'implorait la voix de Rosalie.

J'ouvrais les yeux pour découvrir son visage inquiet à quelques millimètres du mien.

- Enfin ! J'ai eu un mal fou à te retrouver, ta piste n'arrêtais pas de faire des détours ! Désolée de t'interrompre mais il faut absolument que je te parle !

Je la fixais sans plus de réaction.

- Edward, est ce que tu m'entends ? demanda-t-elle à bout de patience en secouant frénétiquement une main devant mes yeux.

- Oui Rose, répondis-je d'une voix où ne filtrait aucune émotion.

- Très bien ! Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire, mais je t'en supplie, écoute moi jusqu'au bout, d'accord ?

Je hochais imperceptiblement la tête.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes ta traque…

Un grondement sourd monta du plus profond de ma poitrine, mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionner, au contraire, elle se rapprocha, prenant mon visage entre ses mains comme pour appuyer ses propos.

- N'aies crainte, nous t'aiderons à retrouver Victoria, mais pour le moment tu dois venir avec nous. Les Volturi arrivent ! Ils viennent faire justice, du moins de la manière dont ils l'envisagent ! Alice a eu une vision, Caïus voit là un moyen de détruire le clan Cullen, il veut éliminer Carlisle, il est persuadé que sans notre chef, notre famille se délitera… Et cette fois il est persuadé que rien ne pourra l'empêcher de convaincre ses frères du bien fondé de cette sanction !

Je gémis. Quand tout cela allait-il cesser ? La perte de Bella n'était-elle pas suffisante ? Le sort n'en avait donc pas terminé avec moi ?

- Attends ! Je n'ai pas fini ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi ta présence est indispensable ! Aro désirera ardemment lire tes pensées, il sera tellement captivé par ton histoire avec Bella que ça calmera ses ardeurs, il retiendra ses frères et Carlisle survivra ! m'assena-t-elle avec un optimisme grandissant.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi découvrir qu'une humaine connaissait notre secret pourrait nous épargner, dis-je sèchement.

- Détrompe-toi ! Aro est friand de la souffrance d'autrui, il va s'abreuver de ta peine… Il va laisser naître en lui le fol espoir que n'ayant plus rien à perdre tu rejoignes enfin ses rangs… Et, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, l'humaine qui connaît notre secret n'est plus un problème maintenant… termina-t-elle dans un souffle scrutant ma réaction.

L'onde de douleur qui traversa mes traits ne lui échappa pas. Ses mains descendirent sur mes épaules, y exerçant une légère pression.

- C'est le seul moyen d'épargner notre famille, sans toi Carlisle sera sacrifié...

- Inutile d'insister, je te suis, murmurais-je en me relevant.

Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Il m'importait peu que les Volturi veuillent m'éliminer, si ce n'était que je n'obtiendrais pas ma vengeance sur Victoria, mais je ne pouvais laisser ma famille disparaître, je devais m'assurer de leur survie avant de rejoindre Bella à la tombe.

- Merci, me dit Rosalie en affichant un sourire mélange de soulagement et de tristesse.

Elle se redressa et je l'imitais. Après une courte hésitation, elle reprit la parole d'une voix gênée.

- Avant que nous rejoignions les autres, je dois te demander de t'astreindre à ne pas épier nos pensées, Aro ne doit pas en savoir plus…

Elle fuyait mon regard, absorbée dans la contemplation de ses ongles manucurés. Je compris alors qu'elle était étonnamment concentrée depuis qu'elle m'avait trouvé, s'appliquant à ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder au-delà de ce qu'elle exprimait.

- Pourquoi ? Que me caches-tu Rose ? demandais-je agacé.

- Je t'en prie, ne pose pas de questions, contente-toi de ce que je t'aie dit, nous essaierons de te bloquer nos pensées au maximum, mais il faut que tu coopères. Fais-moi confiance, c'est pour la survie de notre clan !

- D'accord, finis-je par accepter face à ses derniers mots indiscutables.

Pourquoi lutter ? Il n'y avait plus rien pour attiser ma curiosité, Bella était morte et le reste n'avait aucun intérêt. S'il était important qu'ils me tiennent dans l'ignorance de certains faits pour échapper aux Volturi, je saurais m'y contraindre.

J'entamais ma course vers Forks, quand Rosalie me retint. Ses traits s'étaient durcis redessinant la figure froide et hautaine qui ne m'était que trop familière chez elle.

- Une dernière chose Edward. Ne tente rien de suicidaire face aux Volturi. Il est impératif que toi aussi tu survives à cet affrontement pour que la vision d'Alice se réalise. Je te promets qu'après ça, si tu me le demandes, je te tuerais de mes propres mains.

Elle vrilla ses prunelles sévères dans les miennes. Ses pensées me prouvaient l'entière sincérité de ses propos.

- Je ne tenterais rien… Mais je compte sur toi pour tenir ta parole le jour venu, sans discuter, sans laisser les autres t'arrêter.

- Je te le promets Edward, je ne laisserais personne s'interposer, ça se réglera entre toi et moi, assena-t-elle sans lâcher mon regard.

Rassuré par sa détermination, je quittais l'emprise de ses yeux en baissant la tête et la laissais passer devant moi.

_« Avant que j'oublie, je voulais que tu saches que j'ai réalisé trop tard que Bella était celle qu'il te fallait, même si je détestais l'idée qu'elle se prive d'une vie humaine pour un jour devenir une des nôtres. Je suis sincèrement navrée pour ta perte… ». _

Brutalement les dernières images de Bella s'imposèrent à moi, me ramenant cruellement à ma peine.

Pour ma sœur reconnaître ses torts était un véritable acte de contrition, mais se doutait-elle que l'effet de ses mots sur moi était totalement inverse de celui recherché ?

Je ne voulais pas de regrets, je ne voulais pas de condoléances, je voulais seulement qu'elle me revienne ! La rage qui s'était infiltrée dans chaque partie de mon corps se réveilla, me brûlant par son ardeur, venant se joindre à la douleur, à mon chagrin, me faisant sombrer un peu plus dans des abysses sombres et opaques...

Mais je ne pouvais m'y abandonner, pas pour l'instant. Je devais me concentrer sur ma famille, leur prouver ma loyauté une dernière fois.

Je rejoins Rosalie qui filait à travers les bois, la suivant jusqu'à la vaste prairie où s'était déroulée la bataille contre les nouveaux nés. Les nôtres nous attendaient avec les survivants du clan Denali.

Je ne m'étais pas préparé à l'impact de mon image dans leurs esprits, mon corps qui avançait mécaniquement vers eux, les épaules voutées, les traits fermés, le regard noir, perdu, au delà de la souffrance.

Finalement soulagé de suivre à la lettre les instructions de ma sœur, je bloquais leurs pensées trop douloureuses à supporter, me repliant sur moi-même, prêt à subir la suite des évènements.

Je me plaçais sur la première ligne à la hauteur de Carlisle, fixant l'horizon pour ne pas croiser le regard de ceux qui m'entouraient.

Je ne sus combien de temps s'écoula avant que je ne perçoive les Italiens qui s'étalèrent en une longue ligne noire et spectrale face à nous.

Je sentis les miens resserrer les rangs autour de moi.

Alice avait entièrement raison, Caïus n'avait qu'une idée en tête : profiter de l'occasion pour en finir avec notre étrange famille. Pour lui nous étions une aberration, un danger pour notre espèce.

- Mes chers amis, vous nous voyez navrés de vous rencontrer en pareille occasion, nous lança Aro sur un ton faussement affligé en avançant de quelques pas, entouré de ses gardes du corps.

Ses frères restaient en arrière de part et d'autre de lui, Marcus indifférent et Caïus impatient. J'aperçus également non loin d'eux, ceux dont j'avais fait la désagréable connaissance à Volterra, les jumeaux Alec et Jane. Leurs visages de marbre ne trahissaient en rien la joie sadique de faire usage de leurs pouvoirs qui emplissait leurs esprits.

- Aro, Marcus, Caïus, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence, les salua Carlilse, prenant la parole pour notre camp.

- Si tu souhaites en venir au fait si rapidement, saches que nous sommes ici car nous avons été alertés de faits intolérables dans les parages et nous avons été extrêmement contrariés d'apprendre que vous y étiez mêlés, clama Aro.

Sondant les esprits face à moi pour savoir comment ils avaient pu être au courant si rapidement, je compris qu'alertés par la recrudescence de meurtres et de disparitions dans les environs d'Houston, Felix et Démetri avaient été dépêchés sur place.

Ces derniers avaient surveillé les nouveaux nés jusqu'à découvrir la raison de leur création. Caïus avait alors pris la tête des opérations, n'informant ses frères de la nécessité de se rendre aux États-Unis qu'au moment où l'armée avait quitté le Sud du pays, espérant arriver après l'affrontement avec toutes les conséquences que cela entendait pour notre clan.

- On ne peut rien vous cacher, lui répondit Carlisle.

- Et pouvons-nous savoir pour quelle raison vous vous êtes battus avec des membres de notre espèce ?

- Nous avons été attaqués par surprise pour semble-t-il une sombre histoire de vengeance.

- Par surprise… Mais je constate que l'issue du combat a été en votre faveur, dit-il en nous détaillant un à un avant de se tourner vers l'amas de cendres dernier témoin du brasier que nous avions allumé pour détruire les restes des nouveaux nés.

- Oui, mais ce ne fut pas sans perdre deux membres du clan Denali, ajouta Carlisle froidement.

- Vous nous en voyez navré… La perte d'êtres proches nous amène toujours à nous interroger sur notre immortalité, à nous faire réaliser qu'on ne doit jamais la tenir pour acquise… dit Aro en contemplant Tanya avec un air compatissant.

Cette dernière ne réagit pas, se contentant de fixer l'horizon.

- Quelle sont les conséquences sur notre monde, des humains ont-ils été impliqués ? demanda Aro en se tournant à nouveau vers mon père.

- Les nouveaux-nés ont fait une victime humaine mais nous avons maquillé son meurtre avant de quitter les lieux.

- Et vous pensez que ça va être suffisant ? Que nous pouvons tolérer ce débordement qui aurait pu tous nous trahir ? s'interposa Caïus incapable de retenir plus longtemps son animosité.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'Italie, il tentait de convaincre ses deux frères du danger de notre étrange mode de vie, leur démontrant que ce qu'ils allaient découvrir dans l'État de Washington était prévisible et qu'il n'existait qu'une solution pour que ceci ne se reproduise pas.

Aro le fit taire d'une main avant de reprendre la parole.

- Caïus est un peu brutal dans ses propos, mais dans le fond il n'a pas tord, vous ne nous laissez pas beaucoup d'opportunités…

Il ne s'était pas encore rangé du côté de son frère, sa fascination pour notre clan et les pouvoirs que nous détenions était trop forte pour accepter de nous laisser disparaître. Il comptait sur Carlisle et son sens de la diplomatie pour lui fournir des arguments à opposer à Caïus.

- Nous comprenons Aro, mais tu sais que mon clan comme celui des Denali est pacifique et vit dans le but de préserver notre secret.

- Bien sur, Carlisle… Malgré ces années, ces siècles derrières nous, je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as réussi à ne jamais tuer un seul humain, ça me laisse perplexe, je t'admire presque pour ça… murmura Aro pensif.

- Mais ce mode de vie n'est-il pas la raison de cette attaque malheureuse ? Votre habitude d'évoluer parmi les humains en vous faisant passer pour eux n'est-elle pas en partie responsable de tout ceci ? Dans ce cas ne devrions-nous pas punir les instigateurs de cette utopie dans laquelle vous vivez ? martela Caïus décidé à en finir au plus vite.

- Caïus ! Carlisle vient de vous expliquer que tout ceci n'était qu'une vengeance ! l'interrompis-je sèchement.

Les prunelles voilées du vieux vampire s'ancrèrent instantanément aux miennes, haineuses. Devinant que mon intervention avait porté ses fruits, je ne me laissais pas déstabiliser.

Aro se déplaça légèrement afin de revenir dans mon champ de vision et de reprendre la position de meneur qu'il considérait comme légitime.

Comme l'avait prédit Alice, l'attrait qu'exerçait ma présence sur lui était palpable, il n'avait pas oublié les pensées que nous avions partagées en Italie et il était curieux de découvrir la tournure qu'avait pris mon existence suite à ce voyage.

- Mon jeune ami, comme je suis heureux de te retrouver ! Nous sommes restés sans nouvelles depuis ta dernière visite mais je dois reconnaître que si l'on fait exception d'aujourd'hui, tu as su te montrer discret… A présent, ton aide serait la bienvenue pour que nous comprenions ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ici. Edward, si tu l'acceptes, dit-il en tendant avidement la main vers moi.

Malgré les apparences, il ne laissait place à aucune discussion, je n'avais d'autres choix que d'accéder à sa demande.

J'avançais, posant ma paume dans sa griffe raide. Immédiatement, il plongea avec délectation dans les méandres de mon esprit, remontant à mon séjour en Italie, me renvoyant mes pensées dans cet étrange circuit fermé que constituaient nos deux pouvoirs assemblés.

Rockwood, la demande de vengeance de Victoria, notre retour à Forks, ma rencontre avec Bella, la fascination que j'éprouvais pour elle, la tentation de son sang, ma stupide hésitation à accepter ses sentiments, la révélation qu'avait été pour moi notre union au-delà de ma nature, mon droit à l'aimer comme n'importe quel homme…

Finalement il me fit revivre les derniers jours, sa disparition, mon acharnement vain pour la retrouver, le combat contre les nouveaux nés, ma funeste découverte…

Sous le poids des souvenirs j'étais tombé à genoux, la main toujours dans celle d'Aro. Il la lâcha enfin, satisfait. Prostré à ses pieds, j'avais le sentiment d'être vide, comme s'il m'avait arraché les dernières traces de mon humanité en me volant mon passé.

- Incroyable… Je n'aurais pu choisir meilleur témoin ! dit-il en se délectant des dernières images de Bella avant de retrouver un air sérieux.

Il était en proie à un réel dilemme, d'un côté mes pensées avaient confirmé notre version des faits. Il avait maintenant toutes les cartes en main pour s'opposer à son frère et préserver les talents du clan Cullen.

Cependant, il ne pouvait faire l'impasse sur ce que je lui avait révélé, le seul instant où il n'avait pu retenir un frisson devant les images qui défilaient dans nos têtes, la seule chose capable d'effrayer la plus puissante famille de vampires de la planète…

- Par contre vous avez omis de nous révéler un détail que nous ne pouvons ignorer, nous les garants de la survie de notre espèce : les lycans qui vous ont aidé… murmura-t-il finalement déterminé à ne pas le cacher aux siens.

Une onde de frayeur passa imperceptiblement dans la ligne du clan Italiens. Les légendes qui entouraient cet ennemi ancestral de notre espèce étaient ancrées au plus profond de chacun, sa seule évocation avait suffit à les déstabiliser.

- Ils n'ont rien à voir avec les loups-garous que tu as connu, Aro ! Ceux sont des métamorphes, ils auraient pu prendre la forme de pumas ou de grizzlys, seule l'histoire de leur peuple en a décidé autrement. D'ailleurs tu constateras que nous ne sommes pas à la pleine lune et que le combat a eu lieu en plein jour ! s'exclama Carlisle.

- Mais ne sont-ils pas également des ennemis ? demanda Aro intrigué.

- Ils font partis de notre monde, ils protègent le secret tout comme nous. Contrairement aux lycans, ils ne s'attaquent pas aux humains, ils défendent leur territoire dans le but de préserver leur peuple de nos congénères. Nous avons conclu un pacte de non agression avec eux, il y a de nombreuses années en nous engageant à ne pas pénétrer sur leurs terres, depuis nous vivons à leurs côtés sans avoir à déplorer aucune perte. Notre alliance provisoire n'était due qu'à un ennemi commun, les uns comme les autres n'avions aucun intérêt à combattre seuls ces nouveaux nés, expliqua Carlisle, priant pour qu'Aro accepte son argumentation.

Il y eut un long silence pesant, pendant lequel Aro chercha comment se sortir de cette situation sans entacher l'autorité de son clan. Face au raisonnement de mon père, il devait se rendre l'évidence, ces loups n'étaient pas les cruels et dangereux lycans qu'il avait combattu par le passé.

Quoi qu'ils soient, il savait que sa garde n'était pas enchantée à l'idée de combattre des créatures inconnues. Même le belliqueux Caïus n'osait se servir de notre tolérance à l'égard des loups contre nous. Aucun d'eux ne voulait risquer de perdre leurs meilleurs éléments dans un affrontement à l'issue incertaine.

- Décidément, tu m'étonneras toujours Carlisle, tu t'humanises de plus en plus ! Avoir des animaux domestiques ! s'exclama sans préambule Marcus sur le ton de la plaisanterie avant de retomber dans son attitude d'indifférence et d'ennui.

La tension qui régnait au sein du clan Italien s'allégea. Aro saisit l'opportunité de la surprise créée par cette intervention pour s'offrir une échappatoire.

- Admettons… Nous allons nous en tenir à ta grande sagesse Carlisle et faire le choix de te croire. Nous laisserons ces créatures poursuivre leur existence tant qu'ils ne croisent pas notre chemin, je compte sur toi pour y veiller mon ami, dit-il sur un ton qu'il voulut sévère, mais dans lequel perçait le soulagement.

- Nous y veillerons, affirma mon père.

- Bien… Revenons à cette armée de nouveaux nés, il est indéniable que votre vieille connaissance Victoria est leur véritable meneur et l'instigatrice de tout ce désordre… Nous allons devoir la retrouver pour lui rappeler les lois qui gouvernent notre monde !

Je ne pus retenir un sifflement de colère. Je voulais être celui qui l'achèverait ! Ils ne pouvaient me priver du dernier acte de mon existence.

La fureur m'aveuglait au point que je perçus à peine le léger mouvement de Marcus qui s'approcha d'Aro jusqu'à lui toucher le dos de la main, puis recula à nouveau de sa démarche étrange qui donnait l'impression que ses pieds étaient à quelques centimètres du sol.

Grâce à son pouvoir qui lui permettait de détecter les relations entre les personnes, il venait de confirmer à son frère ce qu'il ressentait depuis qu'Aro avait lu mes pensées : le lien qui m'unissait à ma famille n'était plus qu'un fil ténu, effiloché, prêt à céder.

Aro se retint difficilement de laisser grandir le sourire victorieux que cette information fit naitre à la commissure de ses lèvres fines.

- Crois-tu réellement pouvoir réussir seul, Edward ? Pourquoi ne pas t'allier à nous ? Tu bénéficieras de l'aide de nos meilleurs traqueurs et je te promets que tu seras celui qui la tuera ! dit-il, suave, en me fixant intensément.

Il savait qu'il avait là un argument de taille pour me convaincre de le rejoindre. Mes souvenirs lui avaient révélé mes piètres talents de traqueur ainsi que la capacité redoutable de Victoria à se dérober.

Avec Démétri, la retrouver serait sans aucun doute plus aisé…

Et Marcus avait raison, j'avais laissé mon passé dans la main d'Aro, je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide. Si la promesse de rejoindre la garde était le prix à payer pour préserver les miens, j'étais prêt à me sacrifier. Qu'avais-je à perdre, si ce n'était une âme que je ne possédais plus depuis ma transformation ?

L'idée fit son chemin, forte, claire, balayant tout ce que je tentais d'y opposer.

Le sourire sur le visage d'Aro s'étendit alors qu'il devinait que sa proposition gagnait du terrain dans le duel intérieur que je menais.

Sa pensée fut subitement interrompue par une autre plus puissante, une vision d'Alice qui me frappa de plein fouet, m'offrant un spectacle que je n'aurais jamais cru possible jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Dans les cahots de Volterra, assis sur la couche sale d'une cellule, j'étais statufié, les traits crispés, les prunelles noires soulignées de larges cernes violets témoins de ma faim.

Provenant du couloir, la voix d'Aro se fit entendre.

- Ça suffit maintenant Alec ! Je pense qu'il est prêt à être raisonnable !

Libéré du joug de mon gardien, mes épaules s'affaissèrent, mon visage se détendit sans pour autant que l'on y devine autre chose qu'une froide indifférence.

La porte de la geôle s'ouvrit sur Félix qui lança devant moi un humain dans la force de l'âge, avant de s'effacer devant son maitre.

- Ne sois pas obtus Edward, il faut te nourrir à présent ! Il ne suffit pas que tu nous ais fait l'honneur de nous rejoindre ! Comme toi nous désirons retrouver Victoria, mais pour cela nous avons besoin que tu sois au meilleur de tes capacités, ce qui entend que tu oublies ton ancien régime alimentaire et que tu renoues avec ta véritable nature, me sermonna Aro d'un ton paternaliste.

Je baissais le regard vers l'individu à mes pieds qui me fixait avec défiance, nullement impressionné par ceux qui l'entouraient.

Voyant que je réagissais, Aro m'énuméra, avec force détails, la liste des atrocités que cet homme avait commises, me prouvant qu'il n'avait pas été choisi par hasard. Il ne faisait aucun doute en observant mon visage que ses propos étaient illustrés par les pensées du tueur.

Mon expression changea à nouveau et je reconnus le monstre dont j'avais maintes fois vu le reflet dans les esprits de mes victimes il y avait des décennies de cela, quand je m'étais affranchi de la philosophie de Carlisle.

Je saisis l'humain par le col de son blouson alors qu'il tentait de me repousser, réalisant enfin le danger que je représentais, goutant la terreur de devenir proie après avoir été trop longtemps bourreau.

J'émis un feulement alors que je plongeais vers sa jugulaire qui palpitait au rythme de ses battements de cœur désordonnés…

Soudain, la vision changea, nous amenant plus loin dans le temps.

Je me tenais debout à la droite des trônes à Volterra, vêtu d'un long manteau gris, mes poings crispés dépassaient des manches, la capuche recouvrait ma tête, seuls mes prunelles cramoisies ressortaient de l'ombre qu'elle projetait sur mon visage.

Devant nous, maintenue à genoux par Felix et Démétri, se tenait Victoria. Aro était lancé dans un de ses habituels monologues, nous expliquant qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire disparaître un talent supplémentaire pour sa garde, ventant les avantages de ne pas la tuer afin de découvrir le pouvoir qui lui avait permis d'échapper aussi longtemps à son plus fin traqueur.

Je ne la quittais pas des yeux, indifférent au reste de la pièce. Je relevais la tête quand Aro déclama que son seul souci était qu'une querelle éclate entre elle et moi.

Je baissais ma capuche découvrant un visage méconnaissable, dépourvu de toute humanité, dur et menaçant. Mes lèvres bougèrent en un semblant de sourire qui tenait plus du rictus dans lequel ne se lisait que la cruauté.

- Si tu souhaites la garder parmi nous pour profiter de son pouvoir, fais-le Aro ! Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, je sais que tu finiras par honorer ton serment de m'offrir sa tête, énonçais-je sur un ton glacial, laissant entendre que je n'aurais aucune pitié pour celle qui avait créé le monstre que j'étais devenu.

Ce n'était pas la résignation que révélait mon regard qui se posa à nouveau sur Victoria, mais la détermination de celui qui attendrait le moment propice pour agir, au prix de sa propre existence…

_**POV Bella**_

D'abord, il y avait eu le refuge de l'inconscience…

…

J'avais cru découvrir les prémices du paradis en entendant le ténor d'Edward m'appeler, ouvrant les yeux sur son visage magnifique, sentant ses doigts de glace sur ma peau…

…

Puis, il y eu le néant…

…

Interrompu par la morsure de lames acérées, venimeuses, qui s'enfonçaient dans ma chair sans répit…

…

Quand elles cessèrent enfin, elles furent remplacées par le feu…

…

Le feu qui s'insinua lentement, ravageant tout sur son passage, jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne fût plus que brûlure, faisant passer les lames pour une douce caresse…

…

Je hurlais, me débattais, pour finalement me résigner au silence et à l'immobilité quand je compris que cela ne faisait qu'accroître la douleur…

…

Subitement, une insupportable puanteur, pesante, âcre, vint remplir mes narines et j'eus la sensation d'être ballottée, brimbalé. Je n'opposais aucune résistance, trop accaparée par la puissance du brasier qui me consumait…

…

Puis, le calme se fit autour de moi, l'odeur infecte n'était plus qu'une vague réminiscence, pourtant au lieu de diminuer la fournaise prit de l'ampleur…

…

Je n'avais aucune notion du temps écoulé mais rien ne semblait pouvoir ralentir mon calvaire. Lentement tout ce qui avait pu être agréable dans ma courte existence s'estompa…

…

Par moment j'entendais des gémissements au loin… Étais-je déjà dans les enfers, immolée pour l'éternité, percevant l'agonie d'autres suppliciés autour de moi ?

…

Dans ce cas, comment supporter d'être pleinement lucide, prisonnière d'un corps martyrisé à l'infini ?

…

Je n'entrevoyais qu'une possibilité…

…

Disparaitre …

…

Oublier cette abomination…

…

Me détacher de mon enveloppe charnelle, me retirer au plus profond de mon esprit, dans ses derniers retranchements, là où subsistaient les dernières bribes de mes plus précieux souvenirs…

…

M'exhortant à livrer cette dernière bataille, je me concentrais, effaçant un à un les liens qui m'unissaient à chaque fragment de chair qui m'avait composée, plongeant dans les tréfonds de mon inconscient, loin… Le plus loin qu'il m'était possible d'aller…

…

…

…

J'errais au milieu d'une terre brûlée, aride, sans vie.

La chaleur était telle que je voyais ses volutes troubler l'air autour de moi.

Des cendres voletaient tels des flocons sales avant de se poser sur le sol dans des mouvements lents et aériens.

Mes pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans la tiédeur de cette neige noire qui recouvrait tout.

Le disque rougeoyant du soleil terminait sa course dans le ciel plombé de fumées, m'offrant une vision d'apocalypse.

Fréquemment, mon regard se posait sur des ossements qui jonchaient les bordures du sentier qui me guidait, je m'efforçais de ne pas y prêter attention, de ne pas imaginer la raison de leur présence pour ne pas basculer dans la terreur.

Mes seules certitudes étaient qu'il me fallait avancer sans me retourner et quitter ce lieu de désolation avant que la nuit tombe, sous peine de retourner à mon point de départ pour le reste des temps.

Pendant ce qui me parut des jours, je progressais péniblement au milieu de ce no mans land, butant sur des obstacles, tombant, me relevant obstinément, avec la sensation de me flétrir dans la sécheresse environnante.

Les derniers rayons du soleil embrasèrent l'horizon de leurs lueurs de fin du monde faisant naitre la peur au creux de mon ventre. Je devinais les choses innommables et terrifiantes que recelaient les ténèbres qui s'étendaient autour de moi.

En proie à la panique, le souffle court, j'avançais d'une démarche saccadée, cherchant des yeux un endroit ou me cacher, mais il n'y avait rien à part le désert sans fin, plat et morne.

J'allais me résoudre à revenir sur mes pas quand je vis un infime changement devant moi.

Plissant les yeux, je finis par distinguer dans l'atmosphère sombre et trouble, une forme blanche qui se détachait dans l'obscurité grandissante, douceur au milieu du néant et de la dévastation.

Sans même envisager que ce soit un mirage ou un danger, je me mis à courir frénétiquement pour découvrir un fin voile, qui défiant toute logique, était suspendu dans le vide, bougeant au grès d'une brise que je ne sentais pas.

A bout de force, secouée de tremblements je soulevais la fine tenture, dévoilant un paysage familier au centre duquel le kiosque de l'île d'Esmée surplombait la crique de sable blanc et son lagon.

Déroutée, je contemplais la végétation luxuriante, épargnée.

Ici, le crépuscule avait recouvert des teintes ocre, réconfortantes, promesses d'une nuit paisible.

Avançant d'un pas, je relâchais le voile qui retomba dans mon dos, me coupant de l'enfer que je venais de traverser, l'empêchant d'atteindre ce havre de paix.

J'inspirais longuement pour laver mes poumons de l'air vicié qu'ils avaient respiré, me laissant envahir par le parfum des fleurs et de l'iode marin.

Timidement, je me dirigeais vers le kiosque en foulant l'herbe grasse et tendre sous la plante de mes pieds.

Je constatais que les cendres qui avaient recouvert ma peau et mes cheveux quelques instants auparavant avaient disparu, que les pans de ma robe étaient immaculés, comme si ce que je venais de traverser n'avait pas existé.

Renonçant à trouver un sens à ce que je vivais, je relevais la tête. Les tentures blanches du kiosque volaient entre les quatre piliers dans le vent léger et tiède venue du large, révélant une silhouette.

Nerveuse, je franchis le rempart de tissu.

Je me figeais devant l'homme qui me tournait le dos, appuyé sur la rambarde face à la mer. Sa haute taille, ses épaules solides, sa carrure élancée, sa chevelure bronze désordonnée, étaient si coutumières, si tangibles, que j'osais à peine y croire.

Comme s'il avait soudain eut conscience de ma présence, il fit volte face. Mon cœur eut un raté, mon souffle se fit erratique.

Edward, légèrement différent de celui que je connaissais sans que je puisse dire pourquoi, me souriait tendrement.

Sa beauté plus solaire qu'habituellement était indéniable. Je sentis mon pouls repartir de plus belle, irradiant dans tout mon corps.

Ne pouvant me contenir, je sanglotais, le dévorant des yeux à travers ma vision brouillée par les larmes.

Les manches retroussées de sa chemise dévoilaient ses avant bras finement musclés et le bracelet que j'avais noué il y a des siècles sur son poignet gauche. Le col largement déboutonné laissait entrevoir le dessin de son torse.

Étrangement les derniers rayons de soleil ne faisaient pas briller sa peau légèrement hâlée, différant de sa carnation neigeuse habituelle.

Je continuais mon exploration visuelle vers son visage encadré de mèches cuivre, retrouvant le tracé harmonieux de ses traits.

Il me tendit la main et je la pris, m'approchant de lui. Ce contact déclencha un long frisson le long de mon bras bien que sa peau sous ma paume était singulièrement tiède.

Intriguée, je levais mon autre main vers sa mâchoire carrée, découvrant le picotement de sa barbe naissante sous la pulpe de mes doigts.

Il souleva mon menton et sécha mes larmes avec son pouce, captant mon regard dans ses prunelles lumineuses qui me fixaient intensément. Leur couleur me déstabilisa, elles étaient claires, d'un vert tendre, liquide, envoûtant…

Malgré l'absurdité que cela aurait dû représenter, il ne faisait aucun doute que je rencontrais Edward, l'humain, pour la première fois.

Tous ces détails, ces imperceptibles différences pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas connu comme moi, étaient créés de toutes pièces par mon inconscient, indices irréfutables de l'irréalité de l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais, dernier rempart avant la folie.

Repoussant ce que me dictait la raison, je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans les limbes de mon esprit en répondant à l'invitation silencieuse de ses bras, me blottissant contre lui, retrouvant l'aura protectrice de son odeur.

Par moment il déposait de légers baisers mes pommettes, mon front, mes cheveux, sans jamais toucher mes lèvres comme s'il savait lui aussi que ce geste dépassait les limites que je m'autorisais afin de ne pas sombrer définitivement dans l'aliénation.

A l'abri, cachée là ou rien, ni personne ne pourraient me retrouver, je m'abandonnais à son étreinte, chérissant mon amour pour lui, indestructible.

* * *

_**Je vois bien ce que vous vous dites : « Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a pris Bella ? J'en veux aussi ! »**_

_**Parce que je vous aime bien, je vais vous donner le secret : un shoot de venin d'Edward.**_

_**Je vous assure que c'est terrible ! Pour les commandes, appuyer sur le bouton en bas et je m'empresserais d'aller vous extraire quelques gouttes de ce précieux nectar…**_


	24. Rennaissance

_**Bon… si je vous dis que ce chapitre est écrit depuis quoi… oh allez, en arrondissant… 2011… 2012…**_

_**Ah… On me fait savoir dans l'oreillette que nous sommes… en septembre 2013… **_

_**2 ans et demi…**_

_**Hum… **_

_**Oui j'ai honte… **_

_**Mais Vous savez ce que c'est : aller à mes cours de macramé, prendre l'apéro, nourrir le poisson rouge, faire des pauses café au boulot, lire la totalité des articles sur le RobstenGate, procrastiner, changer des couches, la vie quoi… et le temps passe sans qu'on s'en aperçoive…**_

_**Pour dire la vérité, rien que la vérité, en fait je ne voulais pas publier tant que je n'avais pas un chapitre d'avance… Mais voilà, j'ai du me résoudre à changer de stratégie (oui comme Edward il me faut beauuuuucoup de temps pour changer d'avis) et c'est pourquoi je publie (qui a dis « enfin ! » ?) de façon à m'obliger à écrire la suite ! Oui, je sais l'espoir fait vivre !**_

_**En hommage à Blue fantaisie (j'espère que tu es encore là) je voulais vous faire un résumé « Previously in Destin », mais je vous la refait pas, vous savez, la vie, les trucs à faire qu'on fait jamais… Bref, je me contenterais de ces quelques conseils avant de reprendre votre lecture :**_

_**- Les courageux à tendance tenaces : y a plus qu'à, vous relisez tout depuis le prologue (je vous voue admiration jusqu'à la fin des temps)**_

_**- Les sérieux à tendance efficace : vous relisez le chapitre précédent, vu que je l'avais coupé en deux, celui là en est la suite directe.**_

_**- Les overbookés à tendance grosse feignasse (les gens comme moi, cf. mes activité ci-dessus) : et bien vous vous lancer directe dans la lecture, genre « même pas peur » et vous priez pour que votre mémoire ne vous trahisse pas dans les méandres des souvenirs des centaines de fic que vous avez lues (« bizarre… j'étais persuadée que dans le chapitre 10 Emmett et Jacob vivaient une folle passion adultérine, et que Charlie était le frère d'Esmée, cousine de Sue qui avait eu Seth d'un deuxième mariage avec le père de Mike, lui-même amant de la mère de Jessica, cette dernière étant la sœur cachée d'Angela, dont seule Bella jumelle d'Emmett marié à Tanya mais amoureux secrètement de Rosalie connaissait le secret avant qu'Alice, femme de Jasper, neveux d'Edward par alliance… Ah bas non ça devait pas être cette histoire… »).**_

_**Et je conclue en remerciant du fond du cœur les fidèles et les nouvelles pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre : Aelita48, AuroreAthena, Elunea, Elo-Didie, Blue fantaisie, Aude77, Linou2701, Sandry, Death In Vegas, Mlle Cullen-Swan, Rose, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Julioange, Wesker101 et la petite dernière . Merci pour vos encouragements !**_

_**Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent tous sans exception à Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Renaissance.**

_**POV Edward**_

La vision s'arrêta aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé.

Epuisée par l'effort fournit pour contenir son pouvoir, Alice luttait avec peine contre le sentiment d'horreur qui la submergeait.

La violence de ce qu'elle m'avait laissé percevoir, l'impression de certitude, d'irrévocabilité qui s'en dégageait, résonnait encore en moi.

Hagard, je redressais la tête pour découvrir ma main à nouveau dans celle d'Aro. Il n'avait pas résisté à la curiosité de savoir ce qui causait mon tourment.

- C'est merveilleux ! Edward, tu vas être parfait ! s'exclama-t-il en rompant le contact avec moi.

Il se tourna vers ma sœur.

- Ma chère, ton don est un cadeau du ciel, il me tarde de te voir suivre le chemin d'Edward pour te joindre à nous !

Je sentis Alice se recroqueviller un peu plus sur elle même, atterrée d'avoir perdu le contrôle et de m'avoir donné un aperçu de mon avenir.

- Prends ton temps, nous avons l'éternité devant nous et je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre tu te rendras à l'évidence, lui dit Aro d'un ton paternaliste avant de me faire face à nouveau.

Derrière lui, Marcus était retourné dans son mutisme habituel. Caïus bouillait de rage d'être mis de côté et de ne pas connaître la teneur de nos échanges silencieux.

- Alors Edward, as-tu pris ta décision, souhaites-tu venir avec nous maintenant ou préfères-tu te morfondre encore un peu sur ton sort avant de suivre ta destinée ? demanda Aro.

J'étais en proie à un violent combat intérieur. J'avais là la certitude de retrouver Victoria, mais à quel prix ? Celui de la trahison… Trahir Carlisle… Trahir ma famille… Me trahir moi-même, celui que j'avais mis un siècle à devenir, celui dont Bella était tombée amoureuse… Trahir Bella…

_« Tiens parole ! Tu repars avec nous ! Inutile d'envisager autre chose ! »_

L'avertissement silencieux et rageur de Rosalie claqua dans ma tête, me sortant de mon égarement.

Comme Caïus, elle fulminait, mais contrairement à lui ce n'était pas le désir d'exterminer le camp adverse qui l'habitait mais une colère sourde, dirigée vers ma famille, qu'elle avait réussi à me cacher jusqu'ici. Emmett peinait à la contenir une main sur son bras et priait pour que les Volturi ne remarquent pas son étrange comportement.

Aveuglé par la vengeance et l'atermoiement, je n'avais pas considéré les choses sous leur vrai jour : mon clan me cachait quelque chose. Rosalie avait été désignée comme porte parole car elle était celle dont je ne douterais pas de la sincérité, celle qui jamais ne m'épargnerait quelque soit mon état, du moment que c'était pour le bien de la famille. Elle était aussi de ceux auxquels les Volturi ne prêtaient pas attention.

Moins par curiosité, car je n'imaginais pas ce qu'ils pourraient me dévoiler qui aurait encore le moindre intérêt pour moi, que pour ne pas détruire tous leurs efforts, je répondis comme convenu.

- Je reste… pour le moment, annonçais-je d'une voix éteinte.

Une imperceptible vague de déception passa sur les traits d'Aro avant que son visage s'illumine d'un sourire satisfait.

- Prends ton temps mon jeune ami, l'espoir que tu me donnes n'a pas de prix ! Si ça t'amuse de t'adonner à la traque, grand bien te fasse ! Je suis persuadé que le dénouement de tout ceci sera fabuleux ! s'écria-t-il.

Après m'avoir contemplé avec attrait, il se tourna vers ses frères.

- Alors messieurs, comment allons nous conclure cette rencontre fort instructive ?

Il avait enfin pris sa décision. Il s'opposerait à Caïus pour épargner les Cullen sachant je ne me résoudrais jamais à rejoindre le clan qui aurait détruit les miens et il ne perdait pas espoir qu'un jour Alice me suive. Il ne lui restait qu'à convaincre ses frères.

La tâche ne s'avérerait pas si aisée. Marcus était indécis, il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de préserver ma famille si j'étais décidé à les rejoindre.

Caïus ne démordait pas de sa position initiale : nous devions payer le prix fort pour notre manque de discrétion, peu importe que je les rejoigne ou non. Il acceptait de m'épargner pour que son frère fasse de moi son nouveau jouet mais il ne transigerait pas sur le fait qu'il fallait faire un exemple au nom des lois qu'ils défendaient.

Ils se rassemblèrent. Pour pouvoir agir rapidement et sans résistance de notre part, Caïus fit un signe à Alec. Immédiatement le vide se fit autour de moi comme à cette époque ou j'avais passé la nuit dans les cachots de Volterra.

J'étais aveugle, tout disparu, ma famille, les Denali, j'étais seul, sauf que cette fois comme l'avait souligné Marcus, mes liens étaient si faibles, j'étais déjà si vide, que la sensation fut moins douloureuse que la première fois.

- Suffit ! grogna Aro qui ne tenait pas à ce que Caïus arrive à ses fins trop facilement.

Tous reprirent consistance autour de moi. Je vis les miens ébranlés, échanger des regards pour se rassurer de la présence de l'autre.

Les Volturi entamèrent une âpre discussion à voix basse dont aucun ne sortait vainqueur. Les arguments d'Aro n'étaient pas suffisants pour réfréner le désir de justice de son frère, aucun d'eux ne cédait du terrain.

Mon abattement laissa place à l'inquiétude. Rose avait-elle eu tord ? Ma présence ici ne serait-elle pas suffisante pour qu'Aro ait le dessus ?

La tension de mon clan autour de moi était palpable, le doute sur l'issue de la confrontation grandissait.

Je cherchais en vain l'ultime argument qui pourrait nous sortir de cette impasse mais je n'en voyais qu'un, toujours le même. Je m'apprêtais à prendre la parole pour négocier ma venue immédiate dans le clan Volturi contre la survie des miens quand je fus stoppé dans mon élan.

- Aro, Caïus, Marcus, il vous faut la tête de quelqu'un pour l'exemple, prenez moi ! lança Eleazar en s'avançant vers eux.

Je n'avais pas anticipé son intervention. Son état était proche du mien, à la différence qu'il avait trouvé un semblant de paix, il avait fait son choix, il était prêt à rejoindre Carmen et il savait que son attente ne serait plus très longue.

- Non !

Le cri déchirant de Tanya et Kate résonna dans la plaine. Les miens étaient déstabilisés, Alice n'ayant apparemment pas prédit cette tournure des évènements.

Eleazar s'était préparé depuis la mort de Carmen, comme je l'aurais fait s'il n'y avait eu Victoria, seule lui manquait l'occasion et elle était parfaite, il accédait à son plus cher désir sans mettre aucun d'entre nous à contribution.

- Tanya, Kate, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, je fais ça pour vous, je veux que vous poursuiviez votre existence, que vous perpétuez notre mode de vie, en mémoire de Carmen et d'Irina… murmura-t-il en les fixant.

Les sœurs gémirent, incapable de prononcer une parole, leurs visages dévastés par la douleur.

Eleazar, les serra l'une et l'autre longuement avant de se diriger d'une démarche digne vers la ligne des Italiens.

Aro et Caïus étaient en pleine négociation. Le premier voyait là la seule chance d'amener le second à ne pas détruire toute notre famille, bien que le talent d'Eleazar dont ils avaient jadis profité serait perdu à jamais. Mais il était prêt à ce sacrifice pour préserver les pouvoirs du clan Cullen.

Marcus prit enfin clairement le parti d'Aro. La vie d'Eleazar lui paressait un bon compromis, d'autant qu'il n'avait jamais accepté la désertion du clan Italien de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un frère.

Caïus ne cacha pas sa déception devant ce qu'il appela « leur lâcheté », mais il n'avait d'autres choix que de céder. Écœuré, il recula, s'enfonçant dans la ligne des gardes, ne souhaitant pas prendre part à ce qu'il considérait comme un signe de faiblesse de son clan.

Serein, notre ami s'agenouilla devant ses anciens compagnons, la tête haute, les yeux fermés. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Carmen, son unique amour, celle qui avait donné un but à son existence de vampire, qui lui avait permis de maitriser le monstre qu'il était devenu.

Marcus soupira, Aro leva un doigt et avant même de le percevoir Félix avait bondi derrière Eleazar, arrachant sa tête d'un geste précis et mettant aussitôt le feu au reste de son corps.

Le tout se fit dans un silence assourdissant, Félix regagna son poste et seul le crépitement des flammes qui léchaient les restes de notre ami troublait le silence.

Autour de moi, chacun retenait son désespoir, dans l'attente de la réaction des Volturi.

- Bien ! Je crois que justice a été faite ! Que ce châtiment vous serve de leçon ! Je compte sur vous pour vous faire oublier et dites à vos loups de ne jamais croiser notre chemin ! Quant à toi jeune Edward, j'espère que nous aurons l'honneur de te compter parmi nous rapidement ! asséna Aro, pressé de partir avant que son frère revienne à la charge.

Il nous salua d'un signe de tête avant de disparaître au milieu de ses gardes. Comme un seul homme, ils nous tournèrent le dos et la ligne noire s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Nous étions loin de la scène de liesse qu'aurait dû déclencher le dénouement de notre confrontation avec les Volturi. Tanya et Kate étaient agenouillées devant le tas de cendres duquel s'échappait une colonne de fumée mauve. Esmée s'avança et tenta des les consoler.

- Ils sont partis… Aro ne reviendra pas… énonça lentement Alice perdue dans ses visions.

La tension s'estompa légèrement autour de moi. Carlisle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand elle parla à nouveau.

- Caïus… Il refuse d'abandonner… Il a demandé à Démétri de rester en arrière, de nous observer, il veut prouver à Aro qu'il a eu tord de nous épargner…

Carlisle soupira.

- Bon… Agissons comme il l'attend… Dirigeons nous vers la villa, dit-il.

- J'ai une meilleure idée, séparons nous ici, s'il s'attend à quelque chose c'est à ce que je reprenne la traque. Avec un peu de chance il décidera de me suivre, il se lassera vite quand il aura compris que je ne fais rien de plus que poursuivre Victoria et il reprendra sa route vers l'Italie. D'ici là Caïus aura trouvé un nouveau sujet d'occupation, proposais-je d'un ton amer.

- Tu devrais venir avec nous et reprendre des forces avant de repartir, suggéra mon père.

- C'est inutile Carlisle. Je suis revenu uniquement car je n'aurais pas supporté que vous payiez de votre existence pour les événements auxquels je vous aie égoïstement mêlé. Rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé si je ne nous y avais pas irrémédiablement conduit… assénais-je d'un ton assuré.

- Edward… commença mon père d'une voix suppliante.

Je ne le laissais pas poursuivre, me dirigeant vers les deux survivantes du clan Denali.

- Tanya, Kate, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour la perte d'Irina, de Carmen et d'Eleazar. Je n'aurais jamais du vous laisser participer à ce vaste gâchis…

Incapable de parler, Tanya attrapa ma main et la pressa contre sa joue, me laissant entendre que je n'étais pas coupable et qu'elle ne regrettait rien.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas le laisser repartir comme ça ! La petite scène de tout à l'heure ne vous a pas suffit ! explosa Rosalie sans prévenir.

- Rose… tenta de l'apaiser Carlisle

- Non, Carlisle ! Non, je ne me tairais pas ! Pas cette fois ci ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta contemplant tour à tour les membres de ma famille qui avaient formé un cercle autour de nous.

- Aucun d'entre vous n'a pris conscience de la gravité de la situation ! Aucun d'entre vous n'a compris qu'Edward était prêt à se joindre à cette bande de tueurs qui se couvrent sous leurs soi-disant lois pour trucider tous ceux qui les gênent ? Avez vous cru une seule seconde son idée de détourner l'attention de Démétri sur lui ? N'avez-vous pas pensé qu'il allait tout simplement repartir pour l'Italie avec lui ?

- Ma puce, calme toi, tenta Emmett en posant une main sur son épaule, qu'elle repoussa violemment.

- Non, Emmett, je ne me calme pas parce que si vous continuez sur cette voie, ça va mal se finir ! Que croyez vous qu'il va se passer une fois avec les Volturi ? Je vais vous le dire : ils vont mettre la main sur Victoria, Edward va lui arracher la tête sous l'œil bienveillant d'Aro, et après quoi ? Il va rester faires des parties d'échecs avec ses nouveaux amis, aller chasser dans les bois avec eux et se dire que finalement il passerait bien son éternité sous le soleil de la Toscane ? s'emporta-t-elle.

- Tu n'en n'est pas loin Rose et ça sera au delà de ce que tu imagines, car même si son existence se poursuit, Edward, tel que nous le connaissons, sera à tout jamais perdu, déclara lentement Alice plongée dans les réminiscences de sa vision.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, s'attendant à ce qu'elle en dise plus.

- Pas ici, Démétri n'est pas loin et peut nous entendre, regagnons la villa, il gardera ses distances afin que nous ne détections pas sa présence, nous ordonna-t-elle.

- Comptez sur moi pour poursuivre cette conversation dès que nous serons à la maison ! les menaça Rosalie.

Carlisle m'entraîna à sa suite. Je n'opposais pas de résistance. Quoique Rosalie ait à dire, il me suffirait de reprendre la route dès la fin de son plaidoyer et effectivement les Volturi resteraient une option si ma traque ne menait à rien.

Esmée et Jasper aidèrent Tanya et Kate à se relever et nous suivirent.

Notre longue file entra par l'arrière de la maison. Chacun pris position dans le salon plus par habitude que par nécessité. Esmée conduisit les Denali à un canapé ou elles se blottirent l'une contre l'autre se refermant dans leur bulle de chagrin.

- Sommes-nous hors de portée ? demanda Carlisle dans un chuchotement.

- C'est bon, il reste assez éloigné pour ne pas que nous prenions sa présence pour une agression, mais il surveillera toutes nos allées et venues, déclara Alice.

- Dans ce cas nous pouvons reprendre là où nous en étions, à moins que vous ayez encore des excuses pour justifier le traitement que vous lui infligez ? demanda Rosalie sarcastique.

- C'est peut-être prématuré, qui sait comment il va réagir et si nous arriverons à le maîtriser… N'oublions pas le but de tout ceci ! Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque qu'il nous trahisse devant Démétri, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses… s'inquiéta Carlisle.

Le rire glacial de Rosalie résonna dans la pièce.

- Je vous rappelle qu'_il_ est là, à côté de nous et qu'_il_ a une certaine capacité à lire dans nos esprits, lança-t-elle.

Je croisais alors les regards dorés des membres de ma famille, la gêne se lisait sur leurs traits.

- Ce n'est plus de la prudence à ce stade, c'est de la cruauté ! Faites lui confiance, il saura être raisonnable ! N'est ce pas Edward, dis leur que nous pouvons compter sur ton contrôle ? me supplia Rosalie.

Je hochais la tête par réflexe, submergé par toutes les pensées qui fusaient. Jasper exerça son don sur moi car je sentis une douce hébétude m'envahir alors que ma famille se livrait une véritable bataille.

- Tout doux, ma belle, si tu avais des pieux à la place des yeux on serait déjà tous morts ! susurra Emmett en ricanant, ravi de sa blague et comme à son habitude, insensible à la tension ambiante.

- Je te signale que nous sommes déjà tous morts et si tu veux éviter l'étape suivante je te suggère de te ranger de mon côté ! gronda Rosalie entre ses dents.

Emmett leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Bien sur que je suis avec toi, mais permets moi de te dire que dans certaines de mes situations préférées, tu m'as l'air d'être tout sauf morte…

Le regard que Rose lui lança le fit se taire sur le champ.

- Et vous ? Allez-vous vous ranger du côté de Carlisle et poursuivre cette mascarade ou vous rendre enfin à la raison ? demanda-t-elle en dévisageant Esmée, Alice et Jasper.

- Je n'arrive pas à déterminer la suite, il change sans cesse d'avis, je ne sais pas… s'excusa Alice.

- Il est déjà trop tard pour les précautions, combien de temps croyez-vous lui cacher vos pensées ? demanda Jasper pragmatique.

- Carlisle, Rose a raison, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser comme ça, nous devons lui faire confiance, il y a eu trop de vies gâchées aujourd'hui, le conjura Esmée en désignant les Denali.

Bien qu'il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que je comprenne ce qu'ils me cachaient, ce fut cet argument qui eut raison des dernières défenses de Carlisle.

- C'est d'accord, tu peux le lui dire Rosalie, se résigna-t-il.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et se plaça en face de moi.

- Edward, sache que je suis désolée d'avoir dû te tenir dans l'ignorance et de t'avoir joué cette mascarade. Ce que je vais t'annoncer risque de te paraître absurde mais je t'assure que cette fois c'est la vérité !

Elle prit une profonde aspiration avant de poursuivre.

- Edward, Bella est vivante ! Enfin pour être plus juste, Bella est en pleine transformation… m'annonça-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Abasourdi, je perdis toute notion de ce qui était vrai, de ce qui était faux, au fur et à mesure que les images qui parcouraient leurs esprits me frappaient.

- Nous ne pouvions pas te le dire sachant qu'Aro allait lire tes pensées. C'était prendre trop de risques pour Bella. Son existence n'aurait fait que renforcer la thèse de Caïus, il nous aurait accusé d'avoir voulu nous aussi créer une armée de nouveaux nés, il aurait commencé par l'éliminer et il y avait de fortes probabilités pour qu'Aro ne s'y oppose pas car elle aurait été le dernier obstacle à son grand projet de t'avoir dans sa garde, m'expliqua-t-elle.

J'étais tétanisé, encore incapable d'assimiler ses paroles.

- Alice et moi risquions le plus de nous trahir, Emmett était tellement ravi de se frotter aux Volturi qu'il aurait été incapable te faire comprendre la gravité de la situation, Carlisle et Esmée voulaient être sur place dans le cas ou les Volturi seraient arrivés avant que nous te retrouvions. Rose nous a donc paru être la mieux placée pour te ramener à la réalité de la situation, avec toute sa froideur et son objectivité… continua Jasper.

- D'ailleurs je voulais que vous sachiez que j'aie détesté lui faire ça ! Vous avez vraiment une piètre image de moi pour m'avoir confié cette mission ! dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

- C'est juste parce que tu es belle, intelligente et convaincante ma chérie, lui souffla Emmett récoltant pour toute réponse un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Jasper, je crois que tu peux relâcher ton emprise, suggéra Alice en agitant une main devant mes yeux.

- Je ne fais plus rien, lui répondit-il en me dévisageant, intrigué.

- Carlisle, est-il possible qu'un vampire soit en état de choc ? demanda Esmée.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ça, mais pourquoi pas… Face à un traumatisme violent… réfléchit-il.

Toutes les pensées qu'ils avaient réprimées devant les Volturi me submergèrent, s'assemblant pour former une réalité qu'à aucun moment je n'avais même osé envisager.

_Depuis mon départ, Carlisle puis Alice avaient fait sans relâche un massage cardiaque à ce que je m'étais résigné à considérer comme la dépouille de Bella._

_Le reste de la famille était arrivé dans la clairière découvrant horrifié le corps devant eux._

_Carlisle qui avait retrouvé toute sa froideur professionnelle imposa le silence autour de lui. Les animaux ayant fuis depuis longtemps la menace que nous représentions, seul le cœur de Jacob qui n'avait pas encore repris connaissance perturbait le silence._

_Puis je l'entendis à travers leurs oreilles… _

_Les battements anachroniques d'un cœur qui s'emballe… _

_Le bruit reconnaissable entre tous, pour ceux de mon espèce, d'un cœur en transformation… _

- Elle est vivante… murmurais-je sortant de mon hébétude sous leurs regards soulagés.

- Oh Edward, je suis désolée que l'on ait du t'infliger une telle peine ! dit Alice en m'entourant de ses bras.

- Où est-elle ? Je dois la rejoindre immédiatement ! dis-je en me dégageant.

- Ils ne voulaient pas te mettre dans la confidence à cause de ce genre de réaction typique de ta part qui risque de mettre tout notre plan à l'eau ! Démétri ne doit rien savoir de l'existence de Bella ou il nous dénoncera à ses maîtres ! Nous devons attendre qu'il soit parti ! s'écria Rosalie dans mon dos.

- De toutes façons à part intriguer Démétri tu n'arriveras à rien en partant, tu ne la trouveras pas, nous ne savons pas nous même ou elle se trouve… commença Carlisle.

- Vous ne savez pas où elle est ? l'interrompis-je en me retournant, submergé par les émotions contradictoires qui me traversaient.

Rosalie occupa mon champ de vision et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Calme toi ! Tu m'as promis que tu te contrôlerais ! m'ordonna-t-elle fermement.

J'allais protester, mais Jasper fut plus rapide, mon corps tendu se relâcha, si bien que Rosalie ôta ses mains.

- Je vous écoute, soupirais-je décidé à profiter du pouvoir de Jasper pour ne pas devenir fou.

Alice se tourna vers les autres pour obtenir leur consentement silencieux avant de commencer.

- Jacob est près d'elle…

- Jacob ? Vous l'avez laissée seule avec ce clébard ? Celui qui l'a abandonnée à la merci de Victoria ? criais-je.

Jasper dut redoubler de concentration pour me calmer.

- C'était la seule solution Edward, nous devions l'éloigner rapidement, sans que les Volturi flairent sa trace et aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait l'accompagner, m'expliqua Carlisle.

- Mais où sont-ils ? Tu viens de me dire que vous ne le saviez pas vous-même !

- Malgré nos efforts, il y avait de fortes chances que tu perçoives Bella dans nos pensées, le fait qu'aucun d'entre nous ne saches où elle se trouvait la protégeait du pouvoir d'Aro. Même s'il l'avait perçue dans tes pensées, il aurait été incapable de la localiser. Nous avons donc décidé de la confier à Jacob, qui nous a prouvé par le passé qu'il était capable de couvrir ses traces et même de la rendre invisible à Alice, continua-t-il.

- Mais comment allons nous la retrouver ? demandais-je tourmenté.

- Nous avons décidé que Seth serait notre contact, nous l'appellerons dès que Démétri sera parti. Jacob doit le contacter tous les jours et lui donnera sa position dès que le danger des Volturi sera écarté, dit Alice.

- Mais je ne peux pas attendre ! Je ne peux pas la laisser seule après l'enfer qu'elle aura traversé ! Et si elle s'enfuit, si je la perd encore… me lamentais-je désespéré.

- Je te promets que Jacob veille sur elle. Ce n'est sans doute pas idéal mais nous n'avions pas d'autres solutions, tenta de me rassurer Carlisle.

- Combien de temps vais-je devoir attendre ? suppliais-je en me tournant vers Alice.

- Si nous n'éveillons pas ses soupçons, il partira dans deux jours, à la nuit tombée, me répondit-elle concentrée.

Je gémis, abattu à l'idée de Bella qui allait s'éveiller à sa nouvelle existence, après d'atroces souffrances, seule et sans explications.

- Ça va aller, Edward, Bella a toujours été forte étant humaine et je suis persuadée que sa nouvelle condition ne ferra que renforcer ce trait. Elle saura surmonter l'épreuve et à la seconde où Démétri s'en ira nous contacterons Seth, me dit Esmée en posant sa main sur mon bras.

- Je comprends vos choix mais ça me semble si hasardeux… Comment prévoir sa réaction face au loup et comment être certain qu'elle n'attaquera pas un humain ?

- Fils, cesse de douter. Jacob nous a garantit qu'il la conduirait dans un lieu éloigné de toutes vies humaines, de plus si elle se réveille avant que nous puissions la rejoindre il se chargera de lui expliquer la situation. Nous pouvons également compter sur lui pour se défendre face à Bella…

- Et s'il la blesse ? m'exclamais-je.

- Arrête Edward ! Ça m'atterre de devoir dire ça mais fait confiance au clébard pour gérer la situation, il a déjà fait ses preuves pour gérer les situations anormales avant l'arrivée de Victoria ! me lança Rosalie.

- Pardon ?

- Edward, nous ne t'avons pas encore tout dit… soupira Carlisle

Plus par réflexe que par besoin, je me laissais tomber sur le sofa derrière moi.

- Edward, nous ne connaissons pas tous les détails mais Jacob nous a brièvement raconté ses quelques semaines de fuite avec Bella, poursuivit mon père.

Mes épaules ployèrent comme pour amortir l'impact de ce qui allait suivre.

- Désolé de te faire revivre ce moment, mais rappelle toi la blessure la plus flagrante que lui a infligée Victoria ? me demanda-t-il.

Je me remémorais douloureusement le corps brisé de Bella, baignant dans son sang jusqu'à percevoir ce à quoi mon père voulait en venir.

- Eventrée, elle l'a éventrée… articulais-je difficilement.

- Exact. Et ce n'est pas un hasard, ni un effet de mise en scène… Edward, Bella était enceinte, m'annonça-t-il.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, je levais des yeux interloqués vers lui. Une nouvelle fois tout s'écroulait autour de moi.

- Inutile de te torturer, elle était enceinte de toi à n'en pas douter, bien que je ne m'explique pas le phénomène n'ayant jamais rencontré de cas similaires tout au long de mon existence pas même dans les légendes. Mais les descriptions de Jacob ne font aucun doute sur l'anormalité de sa grossesse. Durant le peu de semaines qu'a duré leur fuite, elle avait déjà atteint l'apparence d'une femme à terme. Son ventre était extrêmement dur et couvert d'hématomes, le fœtus semblait lui porter des coups qui d'après Jacob allaient jusqu'à lui briser des côtes. Ne supportant plus la nourriture humaine, elle s'est résolue à boire du sang animal dans les derniers jours…

- Oh, je suis un monstre… gémis-je en prenant ma tête dans mes mains.

Par égoïsme j'avais tout détruit, sa vie, ses relations avec sa famille, ses amis… Et tout ça en lui infligeant directement ou indirectement d'immenses souffrances…

- Edward je t'en supplie, arrête ! s'écria Jasper.

- Ne te fustige pas ! Jacob nous a affirmé qu'elle nourrissait un amour profond pour l'enfant qu'elle portait, il en était même effrayé quand il a réalisé qu'elle était prête à se sacrifier pour lui donner la vie, poursuivit Carlisle.

- Ça n'excuse en rien ce que je lui ais fait. Mais je comprends enfin pourquoi elle m'a fui ! me lamentais-je.

- Personnellement je doute que ce soit dû à sa grossesse… Mais elle seule pourrait te donner la véritable raison de sa fuite, ajouta-t-il perdu dans ses réflexions.

- Inutile… soufflais-je.

- Non, laisse moi terminer. D'après Jacob le jour où ils sont partis de leur cachette, il a trouvé Bella en pleurs, au bord de l'hystérie, elle a mis sans dessus dessous leurs maigres possessions jusqu'à sortir une enveloppe qui contenait une lettre de toi et une bague dans un écrin. Elle a lu tes mots, à ce moment là son chagrin s'est mué en détermination et elle a exigé de rentrer à Forks. Elle revenait vers toi ! m'encouragea-t-il.

- Pour me dire à quel point elle m'en voulait… murmurais-je.

- Je ne sais pas Edward, elle n'a pas eu le temps, Victoria l'a découverte et a arraché l'enfant, commettant un geste d'une cruauté inimaginable…

- Ça veut dire que Victoria a aussi tué l'enfant… chuchotais-je, abattu.

- Tout porte à croire que le bébé a survécu et qu'il est toujours avec elle, enfin à avec eux car elle n'est pas seule, deux nouveaux-nés sont encore à ses côtés, mais j'ai souvent de grandes difficultés à les visualiser… Je crois que cet être hybride me rend « aveugle » ce qui expliquerait que je n'arrivais pas à voir Bella lors de sa fuite même quand le loup s'éloignait, m'expliqua Alice.

J'étais scindé entre l'envie de retrouver Bella et celle de poursuivre Victoria pour lui reprendre tout ce qu'elle nous avait volé.

- Chaque chose en son temps, nous allons nous charger de retrouver la piste de Victoria et je te promets qu'elle ne nous échappera pas ! Mais pour toi la première chose à faire est de retrouver Bella. Cependant tu dois attendre le départ de Démétri et donner le change en simulant la traque de Victoria, réagit ma sœur aux changements incessants de mon avenir.

- Je t'accompagne, ne t'inquiète pas nous resterons dans les parages, juste assez loin pour qu'il nous croit partis, me proposa Jasper.

Décidant de leur faire confiance car je n'avais pas tellement d'autres choix, j'acceptais et je lui fus redevable car il usa de son pouvoir pour me plonger dans une sorte de léthargie apaisante. Nous nous contentions de nous éloigner assez de la villa pour être hors de portée de Démétri, errant dans des zones où nos téléphones étaient en état de recevoir des appels.

Le soir du deuxième jour, malgré mes supplications, Jasper avait refusé que nous nous rapprochions trop de la maison pour ne pas que Démétri croise notre piste. Il s'était assis sur un rocher se concentrant pour me contenir tandis que je tournais en rond autour de lui comme un lion en cage, quand mon téléphone sonna enfin.

_- Aro a découvert la manigance de Caïus et a ordonné à Démétri de rentrer en Italie. Il refuse de savoir son meilleur traqueur sans défense et craint notre réaction si nous le découvrons. Démétri leur dira que nous avons repris notre vie, que tu poursuis Victoria et que les loups se cantonnent à leur territoire. J'ai contacté Seth, il me rappelle dès qu'il a des nouvelles de Jacob, _me dit Alice d'une traite.

Jasper qui s'était rapproché de moi, relâcha son emprise.

- Merci, nous rentrons, lui répondis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je regagnais la villa en quelques minutes, incapable de ralentir, je semais mon frère. Quand il arriva à son tour, j'étais planté dans le salon, bouillant d'impatience devant le téléphone silencieux d'Alice.

La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, quand enfin je sentis l'infime décharge d'électricité statique qui précédait le déclenchement de la sonnerie du cellulaire.

Avant que qui que ce soit ait réagis, je décrochais.

- Seth ?

_- Euh, bonsoir je souhaite parler à Alice… _répondit-il hésitant.

- C'est moi Edward, ou sont Bella et Jacob ?

_- Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire…_

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne toucherais pas un poil de ton ami, tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver Bella !

- C'est bon, Seth, tu peux parler, lui dit Alice par-dessus mon épaule.

_- Bon ok, il faut prendre la direction Ketchikan en Alaska, quand vous aurez passé le bras de mer qui marque la frontière avec la Colombie-Britannique, vous entrerez dans un parc naturel, il faudra continuer vers le lac Humpback, après ça Jacob dit que vous trouverez sa piste._

Suivant les instructions de Seth, Jasper visualisait le trajet sur Internet que je m'empressais de mémoriser.

Alice me prit le téléphone des mains avant que je le laisse tomber.

- Merci, nous te tiendrons informé… l'entendis-je souffler avant de raccrocher.

- Préfères-tu y aller seul ou souhaites-tu que nous t'accompagnions ? me demanda Esmée.

Elle ne posa sa question que par principe car elle connaissait instinctivement la réponse.

- Ne vous offensez pas mais je préfère être seul…

- Ne t'inquiète pas nous comprenons, Esmée et moi-même resterons ici pendant que les autres chercherons Victoria, me rassura Carlisle.

- Merci, dis-je d'un ton anxieux avant de me diriger vers l'arrière de la villa.

- Attends Edward, juste un dernier conseil, quand tu la trouveras, soit patient et garde confiance, les conditions de sa transformation ont été particulièrement brutales, elle va être très désorientée, tu vas devoir prendre ton temps pour lui expliquer, ne pas la brusquer, m'avertit Alice.

- J'y veillerais, lui répondis-je avant de m'élancer dehors.

Savoir que j'allais revoir Bella après l'avoir cru définitivement morte aurait du me réjouir mais je ne pouvais étouffer l'inquiétude qui me rongeait à l'idée de sa réaction quand elle découvrirait sa nouvelle condition.

Allait-elle me pardonner de l'avoir transformée sans son consentement ? Allait-elle m'expliquer les raisons de sa fuite ? Allait-elle me parler de l'enfant ?

Chaque pas qui me rapprochait d'elle ne faisant qu'augmenter mon anxiété.

Je profitais du camouflage de l'obscurité pour avancer à pleine vitesse, traversant les bras de mer à la nage, parcourant les villes en sautant de toit en toit.

Au lever du jour, après avoir traversé la frontière et m'être enfoncé dans une nature sauvage, entrecoupée de forêts, de fjords et de lacs, j'arrivais aux abords du lac Humpback retrouvant comme prévu l'odeur écœurante du loup.

Suivant sa trace, j'évoluais sans difficultés dans la végétation dense.

Je devais lui reconnaître son sens stratégique dans le choix du lieu qui offrait de nombreuses échappatoires, des étendues d'eau qui permettait d'interrompre une piste et était assez éloigné de toute présence humaine.

Sur la rive d'une rivière bouillonnante qui charriait les eaux des sommets plus au nord, formant une entaille dans la forêt épaisse, je le trouvais qui m'attendait bras croisé, un air de défi dans le regard.

Je traversais d'un bond pour me retrouver à sa hauteur.

- Enfin ! s'exclama Jacob en plissant le nez.

- Où est-elle ? le questionnais-je brutalement.

Ignorant ma question, il regarda derrière moi.

- Où sont les autres ? Le toubib ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es pointé tout seul ! Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle sera ravie de ta présence si elle se réveille… surtout quand elle apprendra que tu es responsable de sa nouvelle existence de buveuse de sang !

- Mêle toi de tes affaires Jacob, dis moi juste où elle est ! lui ordonnais-je en serrant les dents pour ne pas le laisser voir à quel point ses paroles me blessaient.

- Comme tu veux, après tout elle voulait revenir à Forks pour te parler… A toi d'assumer les conséquences de tes actes ! C'est pas moi qui pleurerait si elle t'arrache la tête… marmonna-t-il en désignant la forêt derrières lui.

J'allais le dépasser, quand il me retint d'une main sur mon épaule, qu'il enleva aussitôt.

- Je n'y connais rien à vos trucs de vampires mais je crois qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, elle s'est débattue au début, puis elle n'a plus bougé. Quand son cœur s'est finalement arrêté de battre hier, j'ai cru que c'était terminé. Mais depuis elle est inerte, j'ai même pensé qu'elle était morte, que la transformation avait raté, mais elle a cette odeur immonde qui ne me laisse aucun doute… m'expliqua-t-il, laissant l'inquiétude gagner son air bravache.

- Merci Jacob d'avoir fait tout ça pour nous. Je m'en occupe maintenant, rentre chez toi, lui lançais-je avant de le laisser en plan et de suivre la direction qu'il m'avait indiqué.

Rapidement je perçus son odeur de freesias et de fraises, plus forte que par le passé… Cependant ce n'était plus l'arôme enivrant de son sang qui m'attirait inexorablement vers elle, Jacob avait raison même si nous le percevions de façon totalement différente : sa vie humaine était terminée et la transformation avait bien eu lieu.

Elle gisait à l'abri des branches basses d'un pin. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et couvert de sang séché, son corps qui était visible en grande partie ne portait plus aucun stigmate des tortures de Victoria. Son visage serein et détendu me laissait penser qu'elle ne souffrait pas.

Je m'agenouillais à son côté et prononçais doucement son prénom sans obtenir aucune réaction. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, continuant à l'appeler.

Je devinais Jacob ayant reprit forme animale, qui rodait aux alentours. Excédé, il finit par se rapprocher assez pour me faire partager ses pensées.

_« Ne me dis pas que t'as rien d'autre à proposer ! Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas déjà essayé de l'appeler avant que tu pointes ta gueule enfarinée de sangsue ? » _

- Dégage clébard ou je me sers de ta fourrure pour faire une nouvelle tenue à Bella ! grondais-je dans sa direction.

_« A mon humble avis ce n'est pas le meilleur cadeau pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux des morts-vivants et elle risque fort de se faire refouler à l'entrée de votre crypte à cause de l'odeur… »_

- Dégage ! répétais-je en me relevant, les épaules ramassées, prêt à bondir.

La menace qui émanait de moi eut enfin raison de sa bravoure, il s'éloigna sans demander son reste, nous abandonnant à notre sort.

Je reportais mon attention sur Bella. Les rayons ardents du soleil au zénith perçaient le toit végétal, illuminant sa peau par endroit, ne laissant aucun doute sur sa nouvelle condition.

Décidant d'ignorer le temps anormalement long qui s'était écoulé depuis que je lui avais injecté mon venin, je suivis les conseils d'Alice, me forçant à patienter.

Je l'appelais inlassablement, alors que le soleil continuait sa course dans l'horizon. Je me raccrochais à l'idée que si je ne repérais aucun changement d'ici le lever du jour, je contacterais ma famille en espérant que Carlisle saurait quoi faire…

_**POV Bella**_

J'étais perdue dans la torpeur de mon refuge, lovée dans l'étreinte d'Edward quand j'entendis un murmure lointain.

- Bella…

La voix douce, agréable, tentatrice et si familière venait de derrière moi, de cet endroit vers lequel je ne voulais plus retourner.

- Bella…

Le ton se fit plus pressant mais restait toujours distant.

Je levais les yeux vers Edward qui me regardait avec un sourire tendre. Je serrais plus fort son corps contre moi, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, me concentrant pour ne plus entendre ce leurre qui tentait de me faire revenir vers mon supplice.

- Bella, je t'en supplie…

C'était forcément un piège, cette voix avait été magnifiée, j'en percevais des nuances que je n'avais jamais entendues auparavant, presque irréelles.

- Bella…

Je m'accrochais plus fermement, résistant à l'envie de me retourner, d'obéir à ce son si attirant.

- Bella, c'est fini, tout ira bien à présent…

Je levais la tête vers l'Edward aux yeux émeraude qui me tenait dans ses bras, il me souriait toujours. Silencieux, il se pencha pour embrasser mon front, puis ses bras me lâchèrent et il recula d'un pas.

- Non ! criais-je effrayée.

Il ne réagit pas, continuant à reculer, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres.

- Tout va bien, je suis là, tu es en sécurité, me dit la voix apaisante, comme pour répondre à mon affolement.

Au même instant, je sentis quelque chose de tiède à la texture satinée dans ma paume. Je baissais les yeux pour constater que rien n'était en contact avec ma main bien que la sensation persistait.

Je relevais la tête pour découvrir qu'Edward avait disparu. En proie à la panique, je le cherchais autour du kiosque, sanglotant, l'appelant de toutes mes forces.

- Je suis là Bella, je suis à tes côtés, me répondit inlassablement le ténor.

Edward était introuvable, seule cette voix trompeuse réagissait à mes appels. Désorientée, je finis par commettre l'erreur que je m'étais promise de ne pas faire, je soulevais le voile blanc qui m'avait permis d'entrer ici…

Je fus happée, remontant des limbes de mon esprit à une vitesse vertigineuse, parcourant mes souvenirs flous.

Tout s'arrêta brutalement et je me retrouvais allongée, paupières closes, ignorant totalement ce qui m'entourait.

Prudemment je passais en revu chaque partie de mon corps, le feu était à nouveau présent mais uniquement localisé dans ma gorge parcheminée comme si je mourais de soif.

La sensation de tiédeur sur ma main avait disparu, je sentais sous mes doigts une texture fraîche qui me faisait penser à de l'herbe.

J'entendais à côté de moi une respiration longue, régulière, presque trop régulière.

Incapable de trouver le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, je bougeais lentement les doigts de ma main droite, comme pour m'assurer que ce corps était bien le mien. C'était étrange, j'avais l'impression que le mouvement léger de mes doigts était trop fluide, trop souple pour être réellement m'appartenir.

Lentement je levais ma main et immédiatement la respiration s'arrêta, ce qui me fit réaliser que moi-même je ne respirais pas et que je n'en ressentais pas le besoin.

Cet état me laissa penser que je n'étais toujours pas revenue à la réalité. M'étais-je enfoncée plus profondément dans les méandres de mon inconscient ou au contraire m'étais-je rapprochée de ce que j'avais tenté de fuir ?

Sachant que je n'obtiendrais pas la réponse en ignorant mon environnement, je me décidais à inhaler une bouffée d'air. Je perçus d'abord un puissant parfum végétal de mousse, d'aiguilles de pin et d'humus, puis des senteurs enivrantes de lilas, de soleil et de miel qui furent surpassées par la brûlure atroce qui se réveillât dans ma gorge.

Je me redressais brutalement, persuadée d'avoir perdu mon long combat contre le feu et d'être revenue à la surface de mon esprit pour revivre mon supplice.

M'efforçant de ne plus bouger pour ne pas céder totalement à la terreur, je compris que la douleur restait localisée dans ma gorge.

Je bloquais ma respiration et l'incendie se calma jusqu'à devenir supportable.

Mon calme retrouvé, j'ouvris les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt, éblouie par la précision de l'image qui s'était formée sur ma rétine.

J'avais eu le temps de voir que la crique de l'ile d'Esmée avait disparu, laissant place à un paysage plus familier, celui d'une forêt d'Amérique du Nord.

Rassemblant mon courage, j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, constatant que je ne m'étais pas uniquement mise sur mon séant mais que je me trouvais accroupie dans une posture de défense.

Méfiante, j'inspectais les alentours. Ce nouveau refuge dans mon inconscient s'accompagnait de nouvelles facultés, malgré la nuit et l'ombre du sous-bois, tout m'apparaissait dans des détails saisissants. Je distinguais nettement une colonie de fourmis qui escaladait lentement le tronc d'un épicéa à plusieurs mètres, je percevais même le bruit léger de leur déplacement.

J'étais nerveuse, tout ça était si surprenant, je me mis à haleter et immédiatement le brasier dans ma gorge prit des proportions inquiétantes jusqu'à ce que je reprenne le contrôle.

Un infime mouvement à la périphérie de mon regard attira mon attention. Je tournais la tête effectuant instinctivement un bond arrière renforçant ma position de défense en dévisageant l'intrus.

Le visage impénétrable Edward me fixait. Loin du personnage lumineux qui m'avait accompagné quelques minutes auparavant dans le kiosque, celui-ci était sombre, lugubre. Sa peau diaphane était marquée de cernes violets, ses yeux avaient perdu tout éclat, ils n'étaient plus que deux puits sombres qui me scrutaient.

Cette fois, il n'était pas question de me laisser prendre au piège tendu par mon esprit retors. J'allais devoir survivre sans lui dans ce nouvel endroit, il n'était plus question de le voir à nouveau m'être arraché sans autre sommation. J'avais compris qu'il était ma faiblesse, si je n'avais pas paniqué en croyant l'avoir perdu, j'étais persuadée que je me trouverais encore à l'abri de la souffrance dans le kiosque.

Il du sentir ma défiance car il recula d'un pas, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il baissa le regard. Ce que j'y lu avant de qu'il tourne son visage vers le sol me fit frémir : la tristesse, la peine, les regrets…

M'ordonnant intérieurement de ne pas céder à la tentation de m'approcher de lui, je reculais à mon tour, reprenant conscience de mon corps, de l'absence de bruit de mes pas sur le tapis d'aiguilles et de brindilles, de la souplesse de mes mouvements et surtout de mon gosier parcheminé.

J'imaginais que mon inconscient avait cette fois été incapable de supprimer toute sensation de souffrance, et que ma gorge serait mon fardeau, afin que je n'oublie pas ce que j'avais perdu en quittant les bras de l'Edward de l'ile d'Esmée et surtout ce qui m'attendait si je faisait encore un faux pas m'amenant à quitter ce monde pour le suivant, me rapprochant un peu plus de l'enfer du départ.

Je fermais les yeux me concentrant sur cette unique point qui semblait définir mon corps…

La douleur était intense, destructrice, rageuse, assoiffée…

Tentant de l'oublier je m'ouvris aux alentours, écoutant la multitude de bruits qui me parvenaient, m'éloignant de plus en plus…

Le bruissement des feuilles secouées par la légère brise, le grincement des branches, la multitude d'insectes nocturnes qui vaquaient à leurs occupations, le piétinement des oiseaux perchés sur les arbres, leurs petits cœurs qui battaient nerveusement dans leur cage thoracique…

La brulure que cette pensée fit naître en moi, me fit déglutir…

Je m'obligeais à nouveau à l'oublier, je repris mon voyage auditif, trouvant un son plus fort, celui d'un ruisseau chargé, qui bouillonnait sautant d'obstacle en obstacle.

Je remontais vers l'amont quand je perçus une respiration régulière accompagnée des battements harmonieux d'un cœur…

Instinctivement j'avançais vers ce son et j'inspirais, m'obligeant à aller au delà des fortes senteurs d'humus autour de moi, j'arrivais enfin à ce que je cherchais un parfum délectable, le plus doux et le plus appétissant qu'il soit…

Ma gorge se fit incendie, incapable de résister, je m'élançais vers ma découverte. J'entendis une course derrière moi mais elle s'éloigna paraissant dévier sa trajectoire.

J'arrivais enfin sur les lieux. Une tente minuscule se trouvait au pied d'une falaise escarpée sur laquelle je vis plusieurs coinceurs et mousquetons.

J'approchais sans bruit, impatiente, la pulsation du sang dans le corps du dormeur m'emplissait les oreilles, son odeur divine me tournait la tête, ma bouche se remplissait d'un liquide que je devinais n'être pas de la salive. Je n'avais plus qu'une idée, sentir son gout sur ma langue, dans ma gorge, je gémis d'anticipation.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était l'ombre féline qui se coula le long de la falaise et me fit face de l'autre côté de la tente. C'était à nouveau l'Edward aux cernes noirs qui me contemplait, prêt à bondir.

J'émis alors un terrible grognement de rage, montrant mes dents et me rassemblant prête à tout pour défendre ma trouvaille. Le visage en face de moi se décomposa.

Les battements dans la tente changèrent de rythme, ils se firent saccadés. Je sentis le goût de la peur sur ma langue alors que l'effluve de la proie se modifiait.

Une lampe s'alluma dévoilant une silhouette assise projetée en ombre chinoise sur la toile, j'entendais une main qui fouillait nerveusement à la recherche sans doute de ce qui pourrait être une arme…

Mais aucune arme ne pouvait me résister, me faire reculer. Tout en moi était fait pour arriver à mes fins, j'étais une machine parfaite, une machine à tuer, Edward ne me l'avait-il pas expliqué une fois dans le but de me faire fuir ?

Cette pensée me frappa brutalement, s'associant avec toutes les nouvelles sensations que j'avais découvertes dans ce nouveau monde.

Interrompant ma réflexion, Edward se rapprocha sur ma droite contournant la tente. Tout dans son attitude me laissant penser que je n'achèverais pas la vie de cet innocent randonneur sans qu'il m'en empêche.

Je contemplais la toile de tente, l'ombre qui se découpait était maintenant muni d'un piolet. J'entendais ses longues inspirations pour se donner le courage d'ouvrir la fermeture et regarder ce qui avait pu faire un tel bruit au milieu de la nuit.

Si je restais une seconde de plus à portée de cette odeur enivrante, j'allais tuer cette personne, sans même la regarder… Et je craignais plus que tout que mon esprit soit assez tordu pour me laisser découvrir le visage exsangue d'une personne que je connaissais, sans compter que réel ou non il me faudrait mettre Edward hors d'état de nuire…

Je ne pouvais pas prendre tous ces risques, il me fallait quitter ce lieu de tentation au plus vite. Je fixais une dernière fois la lumière rassurante du dôme de toile. Tournant le regard à regret, je croisais les prunelles noires qui s'étaient encore rapprochées.

Bloquant ma respiration, je m'élançais, courant à perdre haleine, sauf que respirer m'était inutile, je ne m'essoufflais pas et j'allais vite, trop vite, ne rencontrant aucun obstacle, bondissant à travers la forêt comme dans un rêve éveillé.

Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité je me décidais à m'arrêter, reprenant doucement contact avec les alentours. Le son du cœur humain n'était plus là, à sa place j'entendais des piétinements de sabots, des langues qui lapaient avidement l'eau d'un ruisseau, des cœurs puissants qui tambourinaient, j'en comptais trois…

Un effluve doucereux, écœurant s'incrusta dans mes narines quand je m'autorisais à respirer à nouveau…

Lentement, à l'affût, je me dirigeais vers eux, sous le vent.

Je vis alors à la lueur de la lune, une harde d'élans, qui s'abreuvaient, levant parfois la tête, aux aguets.

Cette fois je n'avais aucun scrupule, je me souvenais avoir déjà fait ça avec Jacob dans une autre vie et je savais le soulagement que m'apporterait ce liquide épais.

M'abreuver à l'encolure du grand male fut cette fois presque naturel. Je pris vite la technique pour tuer d'un coup les bêtes qui fuyaient et trouver leur jugulaire afin de bénéficier du maximum de sang.

Certes, mes gestes n'étaient pas très gracieux et la scène ressemblait à un carnage quand j'en eu finit, mais j'étais en partie rassasiée. Même si la brûlure de ma gorge n'était pas totalement apaisée, c'était toujours mieux et je pouvais enfin réfléchir avec plus de clarté à la situation.

Toutes les questions qui avaient été occultées par ma soif revinrent à la charge, se bousculant dans ma tête.

D'où m'était venue cette certitude d'avoir eu besoin de tuer cet humain en le vidant de son sang ?

Pourquoi avais-je eu la conviction d'être une machine à tuer ?

Pourquoi tout ce qui m'entourait me paraissait si réel, si familier, sans fin, au contraire de mon refuge dans le kiosque, aux frontières limitées, à l'aspect trop parfait pour être vrai ?

Mais comment croire que mes nouvelles facultés physiques puissent appartenir à la réalité ?

En pleine confusion, j'avançais à travers les bois touffus, tentant d'analyser une situation qui m'échappait totalement.

Tous mes sens surdéveloppés avaient conscience de la présence d'Edward derrière moi qui gardait ses distances.

Arrivée à un aplomb rocheux qui marquait la limite de la forêt, je me penchais pour apercevoir quelques mètres plus pas le ressac léger qui venait s'écraser au pied de la falaise.

Je me remémorais cette autre falaise, ce jour à la Push où j'avais sauté pour défier ma peur au risque de me noyer, ce jour ou Jacob m'avait dévoilé l'existence des vampires et des loups…

Que se passerait-il cette fois si je m'élançais dans le vide ?

Un raclement de gorge derrière moi me fit faire volte face pour découvrir Edward à quelques mètres sous les arbres.

Après une longue hésitation, il fit un pas dans ma direction avant de se figer à nouveau. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas il s'approcha encore jusqu'à sortir de l'ombre protectrice de la forêt.

Je sentais mon corps prêt à prendre la fuite à la moindre alerte, mais je ne fis aucun geste en ce sens.

Il s'arrêta à deux pas de moi et son odeur envahit mon nez et je compris d'où venait l'irrésistible fragrance de lilas, de miel et de soleil.

Incapable de me retenir, j'avançais légèrement mon visage et humais l'air chargé de son arôme au risque de réveillez ma gorge endormie.

Mon manège paraissait l'intriguer, ses yeux suivaient chacun de mes mouvements mais le reste de son corps restait totalement immobile.

Profitant de son impassibilité, je le contemplais à loisir. Malgré ses prunelles noires et son regard éteint, la perfection se ses traits ne m'était jamais apparue avec autant de clarté.

Je parcourais son corps des yeux. Ses vêtements étaient froissés, poussiéreux, une traînée de sang séché courait de sa manche à l'avant de sa chemise.

Ce détail me troubla, il me paraissait comme un défaut dans le tableau dressé par mon esprit, comme un indice qui aurait du m'éclairer, m'amener à comprendre…

Je baissais les yeux découvrant avec effroi les haillons qui me couvraient à peine. Une tâche carmin et dense s'étalait au niveau de mon bas-ventre sur le reste de tissu de mon t-shirt. Ma peau plus que visible était maculée de traînées rougeâtres et pourtant je ne sentais aucune douleur ni ne détectais aucune blessure…

- Bella, m'appela le ténor qui m'avait forcé à quitter le kiosque.

Paniquée, je relevais la tête, prête à bondir pour m'éloigner de la voix tentatrice.

- Bella, n'aie pas peur.

Je compris alors que ce son aux nuances si particulières ne provenait pas du tréfonds de mon cerveau mais d'Edward qui me scrutait inquiet.

Je restais muette, sur mes gardes, attendant d'être certaine de ne pas avoir à faire à un nouveau piège.

- Bella… Je suis tellement désolé… Je t'en supplie, dis moi que tu vas bien, que tu n'as pas mal, je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait subir ça et de t'avoir laissé toute seule pour l'endurer.

Tout n'était qu'incohérence dans ma tête, mon esprit me donnait l'impression d'être bloqué devant un mur infranchissable sur lequel s'écrasaient toutes les pensées que ses propos faisaient naître en moi.

- Parle moi je s'il te plait…

Je m'efforçais de ne pas répondre à sa demande, j'avais trop peur de rompre mon fragile équilibre. Cette nouvelle cachette dans mon inconscient me convenait, j'étais prête à supporter la brûlure de ma gorge tant que j'échappais mon supplice.

Abdiquant face à mon silence, il reprit la parole.

- Alice avait raison, elle m'a prévenu que tu serais très désorientée après tout ce que tu as traversé. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus me parler mais laisse moi simplement te raconter ma version des faits…

Mon absence de réactions l'encouragea et sans jamais me quitter des yeux, il me retraça tous les évènements qu'il avait vécus depuis que nous nous étions quitté devant chez moi à notre retour du Brésil.

Les souvenirs qu'il réveillait en moi étaient flous, j'avais des difficultés à les saisir comme si je les observais à travers un prisme qui altérait ma vision.

Je tressaillis au moment ou il évoqua la découverte de mon corps et le traitement qu'il avait du m'infliger. Sa voix se cassa comme dans un sanglot quand il m'avoua qu'il m'avait abandonné me croyant morte.

Il baissa les yeux avant de poursuivre.

- Tu es transformée Bella, c'est pour ça que tout doit te paraître si différent. Je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir infligé ça, de ne pas t'avoir laissé le choix, mais c'était le seul moyen de te sauver… J'aurais tellement voulu t'épargner la douleur de la transformation, tout du moins être à tes côtés pour t'expliquer ce qui t'arrivait…

Le mur venait de s'écrouler dans mon cerveau qui n'avait jamais fonctionné si vite, analysant les paroles d'Edward, les questions que je me posais depuis mon réveil dans ce nouvel univers.

Et s'il disait vrai, si tout ce que je ressentais était réel ? Et si le monde qui m'entourait était le même que celui qui m'avait vu naître ? Et si la torture que j'avais subie était due au processus de transformation ?

- Un vampire… murmurais-je, surprise autant par le son mélodieux et cristallin qui sortait de ma bouche que par l'évidence qui me frappait.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je bondis escaladant en quelques gestes souples un épicéa immense jusqu'à me trouver sur la dernière branche, la cime ployant légèrement sous mon poids.

Je me souvins alors d'une course sur le dos d'Edward où il m'avait fait grimper au sommet d'arbres majestueux surplombant les vallées du parc d'Olympic. Aujourd'hui la sensation de vertige était loin de moi quand je regardais plusieurs mètres plus bas pour découvrir l'expression perplexe de son visage.

J'aurais dû être effrayée à l'idée de m'écraser si jamais je glissais de mon perchoir mais je ne ressentais aucune peur et j'étais bien décidé à mettre mes nouveaux talents à l'épreuve si toute fois ils étaient bien réels.

J'avançais un pied dans le vide et sans plus réfléchir le deuxième vint le rejoindre. Je me laissais tomber, droite, les branches cinglaient mon visage et mon corps sans même entamer ma peau.

Je distinguais le sol qui se rapprochait de moi de seconde en seconde comme si ma chute se passait au ralenti, je rassemblais mes jambes me mettant en position d'amortir le choc.

Contre toute attente j'atterris sur la terre ferme sans une secousse, sans un bruit, comme si j'avais sauté dans un tas de plume. Je me redressais interdite.

- Etonnant, murmurais-je de ma nouvelle voix carillonnante.

- Les premières sensations peuvent te paraître étranges mais je te rassure on s'y habitue très vite, me dit Edward, prudent.

- C'est aussi pour ça que c'est étonnant, comme si tout ça faisait déjà parti de moi, dis-je en observant mes bras qui ne portaient aucune trace de ma chute.

Sans crier gare, je m'élançais vers la forêt remontant le sommet qui surplombait le bras de mer. Contrairement à tout à l'heure ou je tentais à échapper à l'odeur du sang humain, j'étais détendue, je bondissais laissant l'ivresse de la vitesse me gagner, admirant la facilité avec laquelle je négociais les obstacles.

Edward progressait à ma hauteur dans un trajet parallèle au mien. Je m'extasiais devant la fluidité de sa course, sa démarche féline prenait toute son ampleur quand il courait.

J'étais décidé à tester mes limites, je laissais échapper un rire cristallin avant d'accélérer. Ma vitesse augmenta encore considérablement, mais Edward ne se laissait pas distancer.

Poussant ma puissance à son extrême, je finis pas creuser un écart significatif entre nous avant de m'arrêter brutalement sur la rive d'un petit lac.

Edward m'avait rejointe, je me tournais vers lui, sa beauté éblouissante me laissa interdite, notre course avait ébouriffé ses cheveux bronze et ses traits s'étaient légèrement décontractés.

Je pensais qu'avec des yeux de créature immortelle, il aurait du me paraître moins mystérieux, moins divin, moins inaccessible, peut-être même aurais-je du percevoir des défauts. Mais il n'en était rien, sa perfection n'en était que plus indéniable.

Lui aussi m'observait, s'attendant sans doute à ce que je me lance sans avertissement dans un nouveau test de mes capacités de vampire, mais j'en avais terminé pour le moment, j'avais accepté de croire à mon retour dans le monde réel et à ma nouvelle existence.

- Bella, je… commença Edward avant de s'interrompre comme s'il s'inquiétait de ma réaction.

Je l'encourageais en lui souriant. Il prit une longue inspiration avant de continuer.

- Même si je ne suis pas certain que tu veuilles entendre ça, je tenais à ce que tu saches que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer… Mais je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus de ma compagnie, que tu puisses me haïr pour tout ce que je t'ai fait… Je te supplie juste d'accepter l'aide de ma famille pour affronter le début de ta nouvelle existence, ils sauront te guider. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je m'éloignerais le temps qu'il faut, tu n'auras plus à croiser mon chemin...

- Pardon ? m'exclamais-je plus fort que désiré.

- Je respecterais ton choix, murmura-t-il résigné.

J'étais outrée qu'il puisse penser que je ne veuille plus de lui, que je puisse lui en vouloir de m'avoir transformée. Je n'en revenais pas de cette capacité qu'il avait à s'infliger la responsabilité de tout ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans ma vie.

Puis je réalisais ce que je lui avais fait subir en disparaissant sans aucune explication… Il en était resté au fait que je l'avais quitté, il ignorait totalement la responsabilité de Victoria…

Qu'avait-il pu imaginer ? Il avait forcément cherché à comprendre… Sous ce nouvel éclairage, sa distance, la culpabilité, la tristesse sur ses traits prirent leur signification : il était persuadé d'avoir perdu mon amour, il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas résisté au besoin de me garder vivante en me transformant bien que je ne voulais plus de lui...

Je m'approchais afin de capter son regard. L'étincelle que j'y avais trouvée après notre course s'était éteinte, laissant à nouveau place à deux abîmes insondables.

Je devais le convaincre, lui faire oublier ce que je lui avais infligé.

- Edward, ma fuite était absurde, j'ai été piégée… D'ailleurs je revenais vers toi, pour t'avouer ma méprise, pour te supplier de me reprendre… dis-je fermement sans le quitter des yeux.

Je lisais la perplexité dans ses yeux.

- Je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, soufflais-je en reprenant ses mots.

Il n'esquissa pas un mouvement quand je pris son visage entre mes mains pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres. Comme sa peau, elles étaient chaudes, douces et souples, loin de la statue de marbre de mes souvenirs.

Je reculais et vis enfin un infime changement dans ses prunelles.

- Je t'aime Edward, n'en doute plus jamais quoiqu'il puisse se passer, rajoutais-je avec toute la détermination dont j'étais capable.

Cette fois il répondit à mon baiser et mon désir explosa, décuplé par rapport à tout ce que j'avais connu humaine, comblant le manque, le vide que les jours passés loin de lui avaient créés.

Comme une réponse à la tension que je sentais dans tout mon corps, l'atmosphère changea, le vent se leva brutalement, chaud et lourd, les arbres se mirent à bruisser autour de nous, les eaux du lac perdirent leur calme et le clapot furieux vint s'écraser contre nos pieds.

L'air se remplit d'électricité statique, alors que les lèvres d'Edward s'unissaient aux miennes, que ma langue envahissait sa bouche sans aucune retenue. Retrouvant leurs vieilles habitudes, mes mains s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux, l'ébouriffant encore plus.

Il finit par interrompre notre baiser, pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

Le ciel s'était chargé de nuages violacés, compacts, qui se déplaçaient en roulant sur eux même, envahissant l'horizon. Mon état intérieur était proche de celui de la tempête qui s'annonçait.

Les premières gouttes s'écrasèrent avec fracas créant de petits cratères sur la terre sèche, révélant des odeurs végétales qui jusqu'à là n'était que des bruits de fonds olfactifs.

Un éclair zébra, l'électricité crépita dans l'atmosphère précédant le grondement du tonnerre et la pluie s'abattit franchement. Je levais mon visage au ciel, laissant l'eau ruisseler, profitant de ne pas ressentir les désagréments du froid et de l'humidité.

- Bella, je ne t'ai pas encore tout raconté… murmura Edward m'obligeant à reporter mon attention sur lui.

Un nouvel éclair illumina ses traits ciselés, trempés par la pluie.

- Pas maintenant, soufflais-je avant d'écraser ma bouche contre la sienne pour le faire taire.

Les cieux se déchaînaient autour de nous, parfaite métaphore de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de moi. J'étais submergée par la violence de mon besoin de le sentir contre moi, incapable de le canaliser.

Tout comme lui, je savais que tout n'avais pas été dit, que je lui avais occulté un détail essentiel de mes quelques semaines loin de lui. Mais j'étais incapable de l'évoquer pour le moment, de m'y confronter, je ne voulais pas encore découvrir la funeste fin de cette histoire.

Je voulais juste le retrouver, le persuader de mon amour et m'assurer du sien.

Tandis que ma langue jouait avidement avec la sienne, mes doigts glissèrent le long de son torse défaisant un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

Je me reculais pour enlever les haillons trempés qui me collaient à la peau, me retrouvant nue sous la pluie qui s'écoulait en rigole sur ma peau, traçant des sillons dans la poussière et le sang séché, découvrant peu à peu, ma carnation neigeuse.

Le ciel se déchira une nouvelle fois, et je frémis, regardant Edward avec intensité. Ce qu'il vit sembla faire tomber ses dernières réticences.

Il prit mon visage dans ses paumes, ses lèvres vinrent effleurer les miennes, elles s'appuyèrent un peu plus et bougèrent à l'unisson des miennes.

Je plongeais mes mains dans sa chevelure trempée réduisant l'écart entre nos deux corps à néant, savourant le contact tiède de sa peau à la même température que la mienne.

Son baiser devint alors plus fougueux, plus empressé, sa langue lécha mes lèvres et pénétra avidement ma bouche quand je l'entrouvris. La passion qu'il mit dans cette étreinte aurait du me couper le souffle mais je découvrais l'avantage de ne pas avoir besoin de respirer, de ne plus être une fragile petite humaine qu'il devait préserver à tout prix.

Il ôta ses derniers vêtements et nous tombâmes à genoux face à face tandis que nos bouches ne se quittaient pas. Ses gestes n'avaient plus aucune retenue, il se colla contre moi, écrasant ma poitrine, ses mains descendirent à mes reins, me plaquant contre ses hanches, me faisant sentir sans ménagement son désir.

Il tira délicatement mes cheveux dans ma nuque m'obligeant à pencher ma tête en arrière, lui découvrant ma gorge que sa bouche parcourut de baisers avant de s'attarder sur ma poitrine.

La pluie cinglait mon visage, mais ça ne suffisait pas à éteindre la fièvre incontrôlable qui s'emparait de moi. Sentir ses lèvres, sa langue, ses dents qui me dévoraient littéralement ne faisait que la nourrir toujours plus.

Il lâcha enfin mes cheveux, me laissant tout le loisir de le contempler à nouveau. A mon tour, je parcourus son front, son nez, son menton, sa mâchoire, son cou, me promenant sur son torse finement sculpté, glissant la paume de ma main jusqu'à son bas ventre.

Il grogna et s'assit sur ses talons, prenant mes fesses en coupe, il me souleva pour que mes jambes se place de chaque côté de ses hanches. M'appuyant sur ses épaules, je plongeais mes yeux dans ses prunelles gagnées par une lueur sauvage.

D'un brusque mouvement de bassin il s'introduisit en moi, contemplant le plaisir qui submergeait mes traits.

J'étais surprise par la puissance de mes sensations, son odeur, sa peau contre la mienne, sa vue, son goût sur ma langue, le bruit de la tempête autour de moi mélangé à ses grognements, et surtout sa présence en moi que je ressentais dans chaque millimètre carré de mon intimité, jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle chose étant humaine.

Il ramena ma bouche sur la sienne, ses mains sur mes hanches m'imposant un rythme lent et doux.

Je gémissais à chaque mouvement, il resserra notre étreinte, sa langue ravagea ma bouche, augmentant la cadence, soudant mon bassin au sien, ses doigts parcourant mon corps.

Nous étions imperméables à la nature en colère autour de nous, à la pluie qui s'abattait sur nous, aux éclairs, au roulement du tonnerre. Nous étions cette colère, nos corps liés se disaient dans l'empressement, la force de leur étreinte, leurs regrets, leur désir, leur joie de se retrouver, leur amour.

J'arrêtais mon baiser, pour laisser libre cours à mes cris quand j'atteignis le paroxysme de mon plaisir, ses râles leur faisant écho, nos bras enserrant l'autre comme pour empêcher le vent furieux de l'emporter.

Nous restâmes ainsi longtemps, enlacés, l'un dans l'autre au milieu du chaos.

* * *

_**Vous voyez, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai décidé cette fois de vous laisser sur un bon moment…**_

_**Ok, je sais que tout ça ne nous dit pas, si pendant ce temps là, Victoria se fait une omelette de lardons de bébé hybride…**_

_**Pour m'encourager (oui ok, me mettre un bon coup de pied au postérieur) et pour me prouver que vous êtes encore là, que vous vous accrochez et que vous voulez absolument avoir la fin de cette histoire, une seule solution, appuyer sur le bouton en bas ! **_


End file.
